The Path of Caleb Grey
by lillian121
Summary: Caleb Grey is the youngest son of Christian and Ana Grey. After a painful event he explores the world for three years before coming back home to take over his Uncle Elliot's business and becoming a successful architect and designer. Along the way he finds love and more heartache than one man can endure bringing even more heartache and drama to the entire Grey family. Book III HEA
1. Chapter 1

_**New Readers- this won't make sense unless you read my other two stories. This is book III**_

 **Chapter 1: Uso's**

"Henry." I shake my brother's hand and he grabs my arm pulling me close. Then he surprises me by taking my face in both his hands and stares at me with his intense blue eyes. His face tense…his eyes distant, his grip firm.

"Caleb….what have you done? Who are you? I don't even know who you are anymore. Why….why?" I look down and take a deep breath. "Don't look away. Look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you will tell me the truth. No more lies." He shakes his head slowly and his hands fall to my arms and then to his sides, but he keeps staring right through me. I doubt I could lie to him anymore even if I had to. He is staring right through to my soul. My brother, my flesh and blood…my best friend. He is the one person I can talk to…but I have no words. I push back and walk to the wet bar in my penthouse.

I pour two glasses of 1955 Glenfiddich Scotch. Each pour worth about two thousand dollars. This bottle was a gift…a $75,000 gift from Ted when I built my first $100 million dollar structure. "Wow…either you think I am going to kill you when you finally come clean and you want to try this before I do break your neck, or you're in a generous mood." Henry grabs the glass after seeing what I poured not trying to be funny as he mumbled this more to himself then to me.

"Liquid courage." I motion for him to sit down and I take the sofa across from him. Tongo walks in telling me that he has the information I asked him to get me earlier. He looks at Henry and my brother glares at him. "Don't take it out on Tongo Henry." Henry never takes his eyes off Tongo while he slowly sips his scotch.

"Just know motherfucker…you are off my payroll. If Cal wants to keep you on his own…that is up to him. But you're done with GEH." Henry doesn't forgive easy and earning his trust is almost impossible. I anticipated that he would fire Tongo. No problem….I will put him on my payroll…but I will never let him go. He has saved me over and over again the past few years…from myself and from others. Tongo nods and walks away. He expected this as well.

"Was that necessary Henry? Tongo has only done what I asked."

"Caleb…he works for Mike and GEH. He was obligated to keep Mike informed. He was not hired to be your bitch and cover for you. He was hired to protect you. This brotherhood shit he thinks he has with you is horseshit. You have two brothers Caleb…he is the paid staff. Period!"

"He is not just paid staff to me. And he has protected me. In more ways than you know. But it's fine. Where I go…he goes so don't bother hiring his replacement. I won't have anyone else. That is final." I look at my brother and let him know that this subject is off limits. He takes another slow sip of his scotch and barely acknowledges me.

"Who is the mother? Better yet…where is the mother? And why…have you kept her from us?"

I lean forward and take my scotch and sip it while gathering my thoughts. "This isn't pat answers Henry. But her mother…is someone I was deeply in love with…I still am in love with her. I will always love her." I put my head down and hide the tears that fall so easy when I think of her. "Her name was Augustine."

"Was? Caleb?" He gives me a few minutes to gather myself. He gets up and brings the bottle of scotch over to the table pouring us each a bit more.

"Let me start from the beginning Henry but in case you were wondering, my daughter's name is Viviana. But let's go back…you need to know everything."

"What happened? My god…how come we didn't know any of this and why have you hidden Viviana from us? Wait…is she named after mom?"

"Yes sort of. I wanted Mom's name in there. Her maternal grandmother, Estella has been raising her. Look Henry…. I couldn't take Viviana from Estella. I promised August…I promised her that I would let her mother raise Vivi. And…well…like I said there is a lot to this tragic tale…I have been hiding them, Estella and Viviana for their safety and for our family's safety. You need to understand….if I bring Vivi here…and I want to…everyone in our family is at risk."

"And Augustine is where?" Henry looks at me penetrating his eyes right through me. "The mother…this woman you still love is **where**?" He leans forward getting angrier by the second.

"Are you going to fucking listen or interrupt me every other word. Jesus Henry…let me tell you and quit interrupting me." I stare back.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning. Fuck me…this is really bad isn't it Cal? You need to tell me everything. From the beginning. But hang on…let me call Timmi and tell her not to wait up for me. Something tells me this is going to be a long night." Henry takes his phone out. "Hey baby…listen…I might not be home tonight. I am with Caleb." He looks at me. "Yes…finally…I think he is so…don't worry I am here at his place. But I am sending Mike home so he will be arriving..." I motion Henry to get his attention.

"Don't send Mike home. He needs to hear everything too. I…we might need him." Henry nods.

"Okay babe…Mike is evidently staying here with us. But you have Gransky and Warner there. Are you feeling okay?" Timmi is expecting their third child in a few months. "Put them on. Hey Steele…hey buddy. Not tonight. You be a good boy for Mom and I will see you tomorrow and we will finish your Lego's Pirate ship. I love you more. Okay…put him on." He looks at me and holds up his finger. "Hey Ricky. How's my little buddy? You did…all by yourself? I'm so proud of you. When I see you tomorrow I am going to kiss on you and we will play outside okay little man. I love you…Ricky…Ricky…Hi…where did he go?" Henry smiles. He loves his kids and is a real hands on dad. I can't help but feel envious every time I see my brothers and sister with their children. It eats away at me. Ricky…Carrick…is named after my grandfather who died six years ago. Ricky is almost three and a cute little guy. They found out that they are having another boy which should offset Ted's three girls. "Okay baby….I love you. Get some rest and I will either see you in a few hours or in the morning but don't wait up for me." He hangs up looking at his phone for a second.

"Everything okay at home?" He looks at me and shakes his head. I know he has to be thinking how much he loves his children and I have all but abandoned my daughter. I live with that guilt every breathing moment.

"Yes…of course. Why do I need Mike in here? Don't you think this is a family matter Caleb? If anything, I feel like a sneaky fuck not having Ted here right now. And let's just lay it out there. Dad knows about Viviana. He doesn't know her name…we didn't know that…but I had to tell him something. He was using his own resources to look into this. And let's not leave T out of this. He spends morning, noon and night tracking your travels and he is close to figuring out some things. But I will give it to you…you have done a hell of a job keeping this shit from us." He looks towards the room that Tongo and Mike are sitting and glares. "Too good. And some heads might roll when this is said and done." I hope he doesn't fire Mike. They have been together since Henry was eighteen. Seventeen years is a long time and I know they are close. Again…because of me….and my life the world is turned around in the wrong direction.

"What does mom know?"

"Nothing yet. Dad wanted me to find out a bit more but he is telling her tomorrow. So talk fast."

"Good…gives me another day on earth." I half grin but I don't feel any joy in knowing I have hurt so many people.

"Okay…talk to me. You know how pissed off Ted will be and Phoebe…"

I take a deep breath. "Yea…I understand. I knew you were all circling the wagons. I half expected T and Dad with you tonight. But thank you for coming alone. I am tired Henry. I don't want to repeat this fucked up story a hundred times. I need to get my daughter to safety and I need help. But…the less people that know what is going on…the better. However, Mike will probably need to help us." Henry nods. I pick up the phone next to the end table. "Tongo…can you and Mike come in here and join us please." A few seconds later we here the footsteps. Both men dressed in dark suits. Tongo leans against the wet bar and I motion for Mike to sit down. He looks at Henry who nods and he sits next to Henry on the couch.

I take another deep breath and then lean back to share the nightmare that has been my life for the past five years.

 _ **Five Years Earlier – Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**_

" _I'm exhausted Tongo. I am going to settle in and take a shower then grab a quick bite down in the bar." We had just checked into the Sofitel Copacabana after a long flight. I was staying in the penthouse of this luxury hotel that would be my home for the next month. I was in Rio to design and oversee a new $500 million dollar resort that Grey Construction and Grey House Design had won the bid on and building it from the ground up. This was my biggest project to date and while I had crews and project managers hired to oversee the project, I wanted to be hands on. I was just twenty-five years old and my Uncle Elliot and Uncle Brady trusted me with this project. It was completely my baby. I was laser focused. I had developed all the designs, the construction costs and hand selected the products, right down to the tiles used in the 400 luxury bathrooms._

 _After spending three years traveling the world, I settled in and was committed to becoming the best designer and architect of my time. I was well on my way._

 _After a shower and making sure Josie my service dog was settled in, I headed to the bar for a quick meal and to get the lay of the land. I found the locations for the workout room, gift shop, business center and finally the concierge desk which was unattended so I threw my card on the desk and let Tongo know where I was and to join me after he lined up security for the rest of the week. I took a seat by the window and watched the activity in the street. It was just before six pm and I was jet lagged and hungry. I could speak Spanish…but not Portuguese so I was relieved to find that most of the staff in the hotel could speak Spanish or English as well. I was reading through the menu when a sweet soft voice interrupted me._

" _Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey. Excuse me." I looked up, annoyed to be disturbed. But I wasn't annoyed for long. She was beautiful. The most exquisite woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was exotic. Deep green eyes, tall, dark complexion with long brown hair. She had a full mouth with lush lips and was wearing a tight red skirt that hugged her body perfectly. Her sleeveless blouse was less revealing, but I could imagine. She was stunning. I couldn't even respond. She was holding my card. "I am sorry to bother you, but I wanted to introduce myself. I am the concierge here in the hotel…and I will take care of whatever you need while you are here this month." Her accent was rich and it was hard to understand everything she was saying in English. So I responded to her in Spanish which she spoke better than English. I had become quite fluent in both French and Spanish over the years. But as I said…I couldn't speak a word of Portuguese._

" _It's nice to meet you. Thank you for seeking me out. What is your name?" We shook hands and I didn't want to let her go._

" _Of course Mr. Grey. You are an important guest. I am sorry I missed you at check-in." I spotted Tongo walking in and he came quickly to my table ready to ask this lovely creature to leave. I held my hand up to stop him from discouraging her and chasing her away._

" _Tongo…meet the hotel concierge….I didn't get your name?" I went back to English for Tongo._

" _I am Augustine. Augustine de Costa." She held her hand out again doing a cute little curtsy and then to Tongo. She was easily 5'9 and could be a model. My month long stay was looking better by the moment. She handed me her card, apologized for interrupting me and assured me that I was to call her if I needed anything at all. My mind immediately went to the services I wanted from her…none which were repeatable. God damn she was hot. I saw Tongo smirk and we both watched her walk away._

" _Damn…Tongo…did you see her? She is gorgeous. Jesus….that is the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen in my life. Find out more about her?"_

" _Like what boss?"_

" _Like everything. Is she single? What is her story? Is she single? When is she working? Is she single? What does she do in her time off? Is she single?" We both started laughing._

" _I got it. Give me her card I will see what I can find out."_

 _I spent the next few days on the construction site reveling in the rush of breaking ground and working twelve hour days. I stayed up late working on the drafting table that Tongo had delivered, redesigning and loving the work I was creating. I was implementing facets of buildings I had seen in Cairo and Peru and it was going to be a killer building. I thought about Augustine when I walked by the concierge desk each day, but didn't see her and was too exhausted each night to do much more than think about her._

 _The third night I walked into the hotel around seven in the evening. I was tired, sweaty and needed to get on a conference call with my Uncles to give an update. I had spent half the day in red tape with the locals. An American company building in Rio was going to cost us double in permits and further ground breaking was halted when permits were pulled until we greased some palms of the government officials that stopped by our site. We needed to put more locals as foremen's as well, which meant sending some of our crew home. This wouldn't go over well with my Uncle Elliot. I was pissed as I promised him I had all of this covered. I didn't want to look like a novice on this._

 _I almost ran her over as I headed into the elevator. "Mr. Grey?" I looked up and into her green eyes and could barely catch my breath she was that beautiful._

" _Oh hey…sorry I was deep in thought. How are you…Augustine right?" I knew her name. I had said it in my head a hundred times but wasn't about to tell her that._

" _Yes. Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" She smiled at me and I felt myself twitch just looking at her._

" _No…no I have to get up in my room and make a call back to the states. Rough day with the locals on my construction site._

" _Ahhh…" she said knowingly._

" _Ahhh? What does that mean?" I needed to get to my room but she intrigued me and I had given her more than a few passing thoughts over the past few days._

" _You have run into the Fernandez government I see?" I know I looked surprised that she knew this. I squinted my eyes at her. Many American companies come here and meet Fernandez and his men."_

" _Really? And how does it play out for them?"_

" _Depends Mr. Grey. Some good…some not so good. But be very careful either way." She licked her lips and again I felt my dick twitch._

" _Well I would love to learn more, but I need to get to my room, get on this conference call and get a cold beer and something to eat." I started to walk away but turned around. "Are you working tonight?"_

" _For another hour Mr. Grey. Let me know if I can help you or get you anything." I watched her walk away. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that showed all her assets. Particularly her fabulous ass. She turned around and caught me staring but she didn't blush or get mad. She smiled and winked at me. I was hooked from that moment on._

 _I went up to my room and washed my face in the sink with cold water. I decided after the conference call I needed a good workout. I was stressed, horny and restless. I worked out at least six days a week. My body was my temple. The occasional vice was a beer, wine or scotch. But my days of getting smashed were well behind me. Now, it was all about focus and success._

 _When I was away, traveling the world I saw some of the most beautiful architectural designs imaginable. I wrote thirty-seven journals in three years and took over three-hundred thousand photos. I drafted 3241 designs for future reference and by the last year I was laser focused on what I wanted to do with my life and my career. I was still emotionally unbalanced in that I couldn't rid myself of the nightmares and I developed this fear of having anyone see the scars along my chest and back let alone touch them. I talked endlessly to my father who suffered from the same problem which turns out…had a name. Haphephobic. My dad had tried to tell me that with the ultimate trust in people, I would lose the fear. So, evidently I don't have that ultimate trust in many people because I can't stand for most people to get too near me. My mom can touch me and my nieces and nephews. But not a woman when I am intimate. My dad actually told me to tie women up when I am with them. That shocked the hell out of me and then I remembered his kinky past. But I would just rather say, 'keep your hands on my ass' while fucking, then to tie someone to the bed or tie their hands. Jesus…my dad has some freak in him…and I didn't like thinking about it._

 _I dialed into the conference line and my Uncles were both waiting on me. "Hey Uncle Brady…Uncle Elliot." I put the phone on speaker so I could stretch and move around while we talked. I was still a bit high strung and sitting still was hard for me._

" _Caleb…what the hell is happening that you had to close down production today?" My Uncle Elliot got right to the issue._

" _The local politico's are up my ass and want payoffs to keep us moving along and staying on target."_

" _Well we start that bullshit and paying them off…they will come back every day shutting you down for one thing after another and you will end up paying them off daily. We need to find a way to cut that crap right now Cal." I knew my Uncle Elliot wouldn't cave on this. He was my dad's brother in that way. He wouldn't let anyone manipulate his business. "Look…who exactly came to see you and what exactly did they say to you?" I sighed as I already had this conversation earlier with my Uncle Brady._

" _The guy's name was…" I pull the business card out of my back pocket. "Juan Carlo Fernandez. He is the Manager of City Development according to his card and oversees permits and licensing. He shut us down supposedly because the pylons didn't meet code, although they were delivered by the largest manufacture in Brazil. When I presented the invoice and the stats on purchases he smiled like the shithole he is and then said for twenty grand…today…the pylons would make code. I told him that I was just the nephew and couldn't make that call then told him to remove his crooked ass off the property. He said he would be back in the morning."_

" _Well this delay cost us almost twenty grand as it is. So…not sure how we proceed here." Uncle Brady is running the numbers in his head. "God damn it…Cal…do one of us need to come to Brazil and help you with this. I am not trying to insult you here, but I think they might be trying to jerk you around because you are a kid. Let my old ass show up and have him tell me the same thing."_

 _Uncle Elliot jumped in. "No…we don't need to do that Brady…those crooked politicians won't go away no matter who is there. Do this Caleb…when they show up tomorrow, discreetly record the bribe. I will have Aunt Kate reach out to Kavenaugh Media and have them draft a story that we threaten to drop to the Brazilian newspapers. I will have it to you tomorrow. We won't need to use it hopefully, but this will show them we can play hard ball too. You will just need to have it ready to go once you have the recorded bribe. Then you will let Mr. Fernandez know that we can play dirty too. Got that Caleb?"_

 _I smiled. My Uncle is known as the easy going guy…but he is more like my dad than anyone will admit. "Got it Uncle Elliot."_

" _Hold on here. This worries me a bit. Now when you pull this Cal, make sure Tongo goes everywhere with you – these politicians are all in the back pocket of the cartel. I am worried about that." My Uncle Brady is more cautious then my dad and Uncle Elliot._

" _Yea…that bothers me a bit too. Let me call your dad and brother and get you more security."_

" _No it will be fine Uncle Elliot. I got this." I wanted to prove that I had this and didn't need extra help._

" _I wasn't asking for your permission Caleb. Hang tight I will call you back in a bit." Just at that moment the door knocked and I was expecting Tongo who was out walking Josie. I was surprised when I opened the door to find Augustine at the door holding a tray with a large beer in a frosted mug and a good all-American hamburger and French fries. Not food I would usually order, but I would definitely order her up if I could. God damn she was smoking hot._

" _Hey…are you working room service now. Come in." I gestured for her to enter and again got caught drooling over her body. She entered the suite which was located on the top floor and looked at me asking for direction as to where I wanted her to place my dinner. I motioned outside on the large balcony where I had a fire pit and several couches. "Here, let me take that for you. I see just one beer…can you join me?"_

" _No…no I am still working for another hour Mr. Grey. But you looked so tired and like a starving man, so I thought I would take care of you. All part of my job." She smiled shyly at me. "Well not really part of my job, but I just wanted to make you feel better." Oh baby….I can think of several ways to make me feel better. The door opened and Tongo walked in with Josie who sat ceremoniously next to where I was standing. My dog Josie was very protective of me, even when I wasn't stressed. I loved that dog as much as some family members._

" _Oh your dog…it is beautiful." I loved her accent it was probably one more reason I was drawn to her. But I wanted to get to know her. The entire package that was Augustine was phenomenal but for the first time in years I wanted to know more about a woman. "Can I touch him?" I didn't want to tell her he was my service dog and have her ask me questions._

" _Um she…its Josie…a she…and she is a bit protective of me. Maybe when she gets to know you better." I motion for Josie to go lay down and tell her I am okay._

" _Well…enjoy your dinner Mr. Grey. I hope you get rest. You look tired."_

" _It's Caleb. Please call me Caleb. Can you come back when you're done working?" I moved closer to her and squatted down to catch her eyes and pouted hoping I would get her sympathy. She smiled and shook her head to say no. "Please. Por favor. Si'l vous plait, Bitte, Per favore, Low samaht, Tack and in honor of Tongo, Fa'amolemole which is Samoan ….ummm that is all the languages I know." She giggled and her cuteness went up even further. Cute…no beautiful._

" _I am not allowed to socialize at the hotel with guest. I could be on fire." I laughed out loud._

" _Yea you are hot that is for sure. You mean fired?"_

" _Yes…I sometimes get my words mixed up. Yes fired."_

" _Okay I will meet you somewhere so you won't be meeting me at the hotel and I can take you for a drink. Where is a good place to go?" She shook her head again._

" _Is this a good idea Mr. Caleb?"_

" _Just Caleb. Yes it is a great idea. Like the best one I have had all day." I raised my eyebrows at her and smiled again. "Say yes!"_

" _Um…I don't know." She looked like she wanted to but seemed nervous._

 _She smelled like gardenias. I knew that smell well. My mom had a garden full and the smell of gardenias always reminded me of her. "Gardenias?" She looked confused. "Gardenia. You're wearing something that has that fragrance." She smiled again shyly and pushed her arm out for me to smell. Oh fuck…I wanted to bite her arm amongst other things…not smell it. I took her arm and ran my finger up it and moved her bracelet rubbing my thumb gently on her wrist. I heard her take a deep breath as I moved her arm closer and her wrist up to my nose to smell where I could breathe in the exact location she dabbed her fragrance. But as I held her arm, I softly kissed her wrist once then cocked my head and looked at her. "Please spend some time with me tonight. You can meet me if you would feel safer…or whatever makes you most comfortable. I would like to get to know you better."_

 _She took a deep breath and sighed. "I know I should say no to you…Caleb. But I have what is it American girls say….a crush on you. So yes…let's meet at Nahi here in the Copacabana area. Great dancing…do you Samba?"_

 _I laughed. "Umm…that's a no. But I would love to watch you. Maybe even learn...but don't hold your breath." We agreed to meet in two hours. I still wanted to work out and needed to make some phone calls. I walked Augustine to the door and counted the minutes to meet this beautiful creature and learn to Samba and whatever else I needed to do to get to know her better. I was more than smitten. Who knew that fateful night would lead where it did? That was the night I fell infinitely in love. God I miss her_.

"Hey….Hey…Caleb….you with me bro?" I look up and see Henry staring at me. "Wow…you zoned out. You okay man. You look shook up. Is this recall too hard on you? We can take our time."

I leaned down and put my head in my hands and I lose it. Massive tears falling faster than I can wipe them away. "I loved her so much Henry. I loved her so much. I fell so in love with her that night. She was amazing. I will never love anyone like her again. Henry….how do I make this go away. How? Tell me how?" Henry stood up.

"Caleb…you have to tell me the rest of this. I know this is painful. I can see it in your eyes. Your breaking my heart here…to see you so broken again after I thought you were healed. But how and why have you kept this from us? Loved so deeply…had a child with this woman and not tell us. You can't fucking look at me crying like this and tell me you loved her so deeply and on the other hand….completely kept her and your daughter from us. Hell how often do you even see her for Christ sake? Are these crocodile tears for real? You have a daughter and you see all your nephews and nieces more than you see her. Excuse the fuck out of me for not feeling like this is tearing you up as much as you let on. " I jump up and go after him, I want to hit him. Tongo and Mike both jump up seeing it coming. I stand back and just stare at him. If he would just hear me out. "For the love of god…Caleb I want to help you here….I want to understand this….but none of this makes sense."

I get right in his face and yell. "I know Henry…god damn it I know it doesn't make sense….let me tell you everything. But you can stop right now thinking I don't want her here…my daughter….in my arms? I want her here so much that I would do whatever I could to get her here. But I haven't been able to do that…until now. Now I have no choice I have to get her. I have to leave in the next day to get her."

"Why what's changed?"

"Estella is dying. She doesn't have long to live and I can't leave Viviana alone. I mean she has security…but I have to bring her here….but just know Henry….when I do…you will need to add more security to the entire family, more than you can even imagine. Don't you see….I kept Vivi away to not only protect her….but to protect all of you. God damn it….you need to hear the rest of this."

Henry rubs his hair back and forth squeezing his head and letting out a gust of air. "Oh fuck me….keep talking Caleb. This is going to be really bad isn't it?"

"Will you quit saying that? Yes it is really bad…really bad okay."

"What is really bad?" We both look up. Oh fuck …I can't do this.

"Teddy what are you doing here?" I break out in a cold sweat thinking now I have two of them to deal with. He comes right at me.

"No Caleb you don't get to ask the questions. You get to provide the answers." He looks at the bottle on the table. "Is that the scotch I bought you when you had your first big project? Jesus this must be one hell of a story." He pours himself a glass. "Move over Henry. You and I will talk later about you keeping me out of the loop on this…meanwhile start talking Caleb. And by the way….change your security code the whole world can figure out your birthday dumb-ass. I walked right in. Okay….start talking." He saluted his glass to me and leaned back.

"I need to make a call….Henry get him up to speed I can't do this all over again. Tongo come with me, I will be back in ten minutes." I get up and walk into my office and grab one of the phone burners we use to call Vivi every day. We don't want to use our cells and have the calls traced.

"Saurez how was Estella today?" Saurez is one of six security members I have stationed with Estella and Viviana at all times. He is in charge and I pay him a fortune to keep them safe and on the run.

"She might make it through the night. I don't know Mr. Grey. The doctor just left."

"And Viviana? Does she like the new au pair?"

"Yes sir…she is really good with her and very patient. Vivi likes her."

"Okay…call me in the morning when she wakes up. I am pretty sure I will be awake…I umm have some business here that will take me into the late hours if not all night so even though you are six hours ahead…call me. I want to talk to my daughter….and of course if anything changes with Estella call me right away. We should be there in 24 hours or less."

I hang up and look at Tongo. "Have you got everything ready Tongo?"

"Yes Caleb. The plane…the au pair is prepared to leave – we have her papers in order. The fake passport is complete for Viviana and that is the part you need to show Teddy now that he is here. I mean if you are going to use his daughters name and information to bring Vivi here…you have got to tell him man. This is your opportunity. Your brothers, your Uso's, love you Uso. They will help you. We can't do this alone anymore.'" Tongo has called me Uso, the Samoan word for brother for several years. Usually when he is trying to get through to me.

"But I don't want to bring this problem to my family. God….what if something happens to one of the kids or my sister or brothers or god forbid my parents…because of this. Don't you see Tongo what I am up against?"

"I do Uso….but the time has come. We have no more options. Viviana needs you….she needs your mother…it is time to bring her home."

We walk out together into the family room and Teddy jumps up and points to me. Henry holds him back.

"I want to choke you until you can't breathe right now Caleb. I want to beat you until you can't see straight. A daughter….you kept her from us? A woman that Henry said is the love of your life…but I am looking around the room…I don't see a single trace of her. So what the hell is going on here Cal? There better be an amazing reason behind all of this….because if there isn't….I promise you…I won't hold back." Teddy is beet red and I understand. Without knowing the entire story it doesn't look good for me. I only hope I don't lose my family when they find out the entire truth. I nod…sit down and we begin where I left off.

"So that night that, we went out for a drink and dancing…"

 _ **Not another cliffie….just a good place to leave off.**_

 _ **I know some of you want more Ana and Christian. Sorry…this is Caleb's story. They will appear….but this is not about them. Also as we progress you will learn more about Ted, Henry, Phoebe and their families. Patience for those that want to know about the past eight years. I just really wanted to write a mystery, crime, love story. I will still do some one-shots here and there in ACHB.**_

 _ **For my South American friends, please don't be offended that I have picked Rio as the back drop of this story. Like all big cities it faces crime…but we all know it is a fantastic city and as we get into Augustine and Caleb's romance, we will show it as a city for love and romance as well as some corruption and problems for Caleb.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Path of Caleb Grey – Chapter 2: The Bitter Fragrance of Love**

"So that night that, we went out for a drink and dancing and we talked until three am. You must remember that night Henry? That was the night that Dad made you arrange for more security members because he freaked out." Henry squints his eyes. Then shakes his head in remembrance.

"I do remember. Mike's intelligence told us that this Fernandez guy was trouble and we wanted you home. As usual you dug in your heals but you never mentioned that it was a woman that made you want to stay. As I recall you made the argument that this was your project and you were refusing to bail."

"Well that was true, I did want to stay because of the project. At that point I hardly knew Augustine. I was not going to run home with my tail between my legs because at that time there was just one bribe attempt. Remember I didn't know much about this guy at that point. Man was I naïve. But anyway…." I get up and go to my armoire in my bedroom and come out with the photo album I have hidden away. I can't bear to look at it, the pain it causes is too deep. But I want to share this with my brothers. I come out and hand them the pictures.

"Here. The front half are pictures of August, some of us together and the back half are of Vivi."

Ted gives me a really dirty look. "I swear to god Caleb…the reason for keeping this secret family of yours from all of us better me riveting and as legitimate as it can be or I will have your balls. Really? You have a bloody family album…your secret family. Any other little families you're hiding on us buddy? Jesus Christ. This is just fucked up."

"Okay Ted…let's hear him out. You know he will shut down if we keep being dicks to him. Whoa…bro…you are right about one thing…Augustine is…beautiful. God damn." Henry looks at the album and Ted looks over his shoulder at the pictures.

"Well at least your little secret was smokin hot…I will give you that. Open the back Henry. I want to see my niece that I didn't even know about an hour ago. Are you kidding me? She looks exactly like Delilah Mary. Oh my god they could be twins except your daughter has a darker complexion. She's beautiful Cal. How old is she?"

"She just turned four in September. Her birthday is the same as Mom's." I look over waiting for more wrath. She does look like Ted's daughter Delilah Mary who is also four and just a few months older. They look so much alike that it is the reason we are using her information for the passport. Ted is right in that they look more like twins than cousins. Henry whistles over the resemblance. Then does a double take.

"Mom's birthday? Oh your grave just keeps getting deeper." He stands up and rubs his hair. "Seriously…I am running out of words and forget what I just said to you Ted…I'm going to kill him. Caleb…keep talking before we need to get Amazon man over here to protect you." He looks at Tongo and pours himself another scotch – this time a full glass.

"Wait, I do have one question. Henry you said T was figuring things out. With what resources and how much does he know?" I am nervous about just who knows what. Lives are at stake here.

"Come on Cal. Just because Taylor is retired and getting up there in age doesn't mean he isn't still well connected." Henry looks over at Mike who leans forward and speaks for the first time since he has been in the room.

"Yes I still sit down with him on a regular basis and review issues with him. He has great insight. When I took over this job…what six years ago, I knew I would use him as a resource frequently. The same for Reid. When he took over for Sawyer, he knew he would tap into both his dad's and T's experience. Retirement hasn't kept either of them from worrying about you Caleb." Mike hints that Reid and Sawyer know what is going on too. "Yes, we had to tap into Taylor, Reid and Sawyer. Caleb…you and Tongo here have been very successful in having us on a wild goose chase. Hiding whatever the fuck you are really hiding. You frustrated the hell out of me. I had to go to Reid and use the GEH surveillance and intelligence. You left us no choice." Mike looks at me like he actually feels bad, but I know he does whatever Henry tells him to do. His loyalty is one-hundred percent to my brother so he can quit that bullshit.

I take a deep breath because I feel myself getting really pissed. "There was a god damn reason I kept this all secret. Do you think I gave a shit what you would all think of me morally…that I had a child with a woman you didn't know? This wasn't about that…this wasn't about being ashamed of my family or the woman I loved and the child I created. This has always been about Vivi's safety….your safety and a pact that Augustine made with the devil to keep me alive and our daughter protected. I'm not listening to anymore bullshit snide comments from any of you…you don't know the story….you don't know what we went through…and you have no idea how much this has torn me apart…being away from her and keeping this from you. So both of you…and you too Mike….quit with the judgmental shit. And you better tell old retired T and Phoebe's father-in-law, Sawyer, to stay the hell out of this before people get hurt. They don't know who they are dealing with."

"Caleb…listen we are just worried. We knew you were knee deep hiding shit again and we just couldn't get you to talk." Henry tries to placate me.

I am mad. So mad I feel my hands shake. "This god damn Grey conglomerate of a family I am in thinks they have the god given right to control everyone's lives and be privy to every detail. Well news flash big brothers…I am going to be 29 years old in two days. I am not a kid anymore. So either you both shut up and listen to what I have to say….or there is the damn door." I point to the door holding my scotch tightly with my other three fingers and stare my brothers down. "What's it going to be…because frankly…while I want to share this sad tale with you…and Tongo and I could use some other help…I don't have the patience to put up with much more of your bullshit." Both Henry and Ted stare at me like they can't believe I am challenging them. I don't usually, always playing up my role as the youngest. But not today. I have lived ten lifetimes in these past few years. I am not going to play the role of little brother tonight.

"Go ahead Caleb. I'm sorry…I can tell you have been through a lot. But this isn't easy for us either. But to your point, we should shut up and listen." Ted gets up and stands closer to me. He puts his hand on my arm and looks at me. "Seriously….continue. I guess I am feeling guilty here that I haven't been more involved in whatever this is so that I could have helped you sooner. But…go on. We are here now and we will see this through with you no matter what." I turn around and walk towards the windows.

 _Augustine had arrived before me. I worked out and had a follow up call with Uncle Elliot which of course prompted calls from Henry and my dad. Everyone suddenly was worried about my security. If this crooked politician who evidently had ties to the cartel realized who my father was, there would be no end to the bribe money and I was suddenly at even greater risk for kidnapping. I wasn't too savvy on just how powerful the Brazilian Cartel was…and how dangerous. But my dad tried to warn me and wanted me home immediately and evidently had quite the argument with my Uncle. Henry said Mike was sending over four more security team members for me…to appease my dad and that made me insane. I was trying to make my mark in the world. Prove myself and having a team of men following me around wasn't in my game plan._

 _I walked up to the table where Augustine was sitting typing a message on her cell phone. She was drinking a cup of expresso. I looked at my watch and it was going on 10 pm._

" _Hey sorry to keep you waiting…I had to take a last minute call. Expresso? Man won't that keep you up all night?" I slid into the booth across from her and had my first glance at her. She was wearing a halter top that showed just enough cleavage to make my mouth water. She looked killer. Her hair was down and she had less make-up on then she had earlier. She looked casual and gave me a huge smile._

" _I wanted to drink something that will energize me so we can dance the night away. I don't really drink alcohol. But feel free to order." I ordered a local beer and looked at her again._

" _So…you are twenty-two years old. The only child of Estella de Costa. You don't know your father, you were born in Columbia when you were nine years old and you have been working at this job since you were eighteen. You live with your mother and your birthday is February 1. Oh….and you don't have a car but you have an ugly rusted blue Vespa." She looked at me with an open mouth gape. "Look Augustine…see that big guy over there…Tongo….you met him the other day. He isn't my buddy or someone I hang around with for the hell of it. He is my security…my CPO. The reason he is with me and the reason I am telling you I know this information about you is because I want to make sure upfront you know who my father is and why the security."_

" _Is your father cartel? I mean I knew you were important because the hotel manifest said VIP next to your name and you are staying in the most expensive suite we have. But I don't know much more. I am not a nosey person. But I don't like that you know so much about me. It makes me feel nervous." She pushed her cup of expresso away and started to get up. I softly grabbed her wrist._

" _No…please listen. My father is not part of any illegal organization. Here…look." I showed her Wikipedia on my phone and my dad's background. "My dad is a self-made billionaire who is one of the wealthiest men in the world. There are people who look at me and my family as pay days…you know might want to hurt us for ransom. At least that was what I was brought up to believe. So we all go everywhere with at least one goon like Tongo with us and nothing happens. He is just there to make sure no one gets any ideas. But in the interim…anyone that we spend time with has a background check done on them. With or without their permission. So Tongo ran one on you. I will be honest…in this case I asked him to find out one thing only but of course he provided me with a detailed CV on you."_

" _Oh what was that one thing….my bank account? Did you want to make sure I was not a goal digger?"_

 _I couldn't help it I laughed. Some of her language issues were actually cute and came at the right time._

" _It's gold digger…not goal. Anyway…no…that wasn't what I was looking for. I wanted to make sure you didn't have a boyfriend because I won't mess with another guy's woman. You don't…and so I am here." I smiled at her but she didn't smile back._

" _And you couldn't just ask me that? I don't understand Mr. Grey. I think you were just being in my business and I don't think I like it." She really was pissed. The music started up and I didn't want her to go, but I wasn't going to justify the background check. That was my world. She would have to get use to a lot more intrusion if she wanted to hang around me._

" _Come on…teach me to tango."_

" _Samba. I don't tango."_

" _Samba then, come on. You said you would teach me."_

" _Hire an instructor….I think I am going to head home." She stood up and I had to catch my breath yet again. She was wearing tiny shorts that showed off her remarkable tan legs. I got my wits about me and jumped up._

" _Augustine…please don't go. I want to get to know you. The background check was something I wish I didn't have to do, but I do to stay safe and keep those around me that I care about safe. That could mean you if you will let me get to know you better." She stopped and pulled me outside where we walked to a discreet corner. She was on a mission._

" _Look Caleb, everyday important men, in their fancy cars, expensive clothes and big wads of money come to the hotel and everyday one of them tells me some bullshit line about how I am this and that…pretty, sexy whatever. I know what they want and I never give it to them. You are the first man that has caught my eye and I thought somewhere in your smile there was a really sweet guy. But I don't want to be caught up in anything that is not on the up."_

" _Up and Up." I smile._

" _Up and Up? You sure that is the expression?"_

" _Yes…the expression is up and up." I wait. She grabs my phone._

" _Pull up the information on your papa again." I pull it up and hand it to her. To my surprise she sits on the concrete fence that has a beautiful flowerbed of geraniums and marigolds behind it and starts reading every word. She is there for over 30 minutes. I paced in front of her stopping every few minutes to peek over her shoulder to see what part she was reading. There was a lot of stuff written about my Dad and she was forwarding the links and reading them too._

 _Finally she looked up at me. "You are lucky this article says your father is a good man. Very giving to the poor, very in love with your mother Anastasia and you have two brothers and one sister. You are the youngest and you are from Seattle. Your father started his own company when he was just 21 and he did it without drug money or corruption. Your beloved grandmother Grace, a well-known Seattle pediatrician died two years ago of Alzheimer's and your father just gave fifty million…" her mouth hangs open and she shakes her head. "That is a lot of money… to Alzheimer's research in memory of Adelaide Trevel…Trevelyan and Grace Grey….who is Adelaide?"_

" _My great grandmother. You done?" I don't like talking about all of this. When Grammie died it was really hard on my dad and I miss my grandparents. I avoid thinking about anything painful. If I don't think about it…I can pretend it didn't happen._

" _Yes for now…let's go dance." I look at her. Just like that. I sigh in relief._

" _That's it. You don't want to know anymore? You didn't research me or Google me before tonight?" I should let it go but I don't want anything to come between us later._

" _No…should I have?"_

" _Well no, but most people do I guess."_

" _Why…are you important or just the son of someone important?"_

 _I laugh. Talk about being put in my place. "No…I am not important. Just the son of someone important. But someday I will be."_

" _And why…why will you be important Caleb Grey? What will you do to become famous?"_

" _I will be the best designer and architect of my time." She smiled and softly touched my chin with her finger._

" _Are you sure about that?"_

" _I'm positive about that. Let's dance."_

" _Wait…one more thing. The article said you were stabbed and injured and almost died. This terrible thing that happened to you….well are you okay now?"_

 _I hate talking about it. I will never be okay but not a way to impress a woman telling her how fucked up you are. "Umm…I live with it. But I'm okay. Josie helps me." I look down at her and shrug. Might as well tell her bits and pieces._

" _Your dog? How does she help?"_

" _Ahhh…she just makes me happy and keeps the nightmares away. Otherwise I'm all good. Now are you going to teach me to Samba so I can show you what a dancing stud I am?" She surprised me when she reached up and kissed me on my cheek._

' _Yes let's go handsome boy. Something about you…makes me want to like you and I don't know…touch you and make your sadness go away." I wink at her._

" _I am sure we can come up with some ideas on how to do that. Let's go."_

Henry stops me to go to the bathroom real fast and Ted gets up and walks to my refrigerator helping himself to some grapes. He scrounges around in my cupboards and comes out with a protein bar.

"God damn Cal don't you have any real food around here? I am starving. I haven't had dinner yet." I roll my eyes at him and tell Tongo to order up some food from the restaurant across the street. He doesn't need to hear this tale, he lived it with me. We wait for Henry to rejoin us and we casually talk about Ted's kids and other family issues for a few minutes. Ted's wife Genevieve and his three daughters Stella, Delilah Mary and Anabelle are away visiting Genevieve's parents for a few days, so Ted has been on his own the past few days. He said he tried to get a free meal out of Phoebe but she is pregnant with her fourth child and due any day. So she told him to forget about it as she wasn't even making Jax, Grey, Charlotte, or little Jason dinner. Her mother-in-law, Frankie was feeding all of them so she could rest. My parent's had a charity event they had to go to so they weren't good for dinner either. Henry rejoins us and I filled in some more gaps while we wait for Tongo to return on the dinner run.

I open the photo album and find the first picture ever taken of Augustine and me. It was a selfie I took with my phone that same night. I look at it quickly and then shut the book. I literally feel short of breath. I see her in my dreams…day and night…but I can't look at the pictures.

"We danced that night for several hours. It was really fun and we laughed, talked and for the first time in years I was really having fun with a woman, not just seeing her as an object. We would work up a sweat, go outside sit and talk more and I told her all about our life growing up. She told me everything about Rio…and what she liked to do when she wasn't working. She self- taught five different languages, she came from Columbia and moved to Rio when she was nine years old. Maybe I was the one that did most of the talking. I just know we never had a quiet moment when we weren't dancing. By the way I sucked at Samba." My brothers both grinned picturing me doing a dance none of us knew a thing about. When we were young my Mom made us learn to fox trot and we could all dance pretty well to current music. But, the Samba wasn't anything we were familiar with. "I told her about my family, the stabbing, why I had Josie and my designs….we just talked about everything. She was fascinating and a great listener. I told her things I hadn't even admitted to myself."

"Did you fuck her that night?" Ted looks at me as he tosses some mixed nuts in his mouth. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I love my brother. He is my hero and he is the toughest bad-ass I know. But he can be the most blunt, crude prick you will ever have a conversation with. He is exactly like my Uncle. He states whatever he is thinking and most of the time, it doesn't bother me. But when it comes to my relationship with August…it pisses me off. But I am not in a position to get defensive. I understand that.

"Not that you need to know that information…but no not that night. We didn't have sex that night." I shake my head as I recall that night. "We kissed…you know heavily…I walked her back to her place…and loved that she led a simple life. She was living in a small flat, two bedrooms, just her and her mother. But you know I was just so into her that everything looked normal to me. I can still smell the gardenias. Not just from her perfume but there were gardenia's planted all along the walk way to her apartment." I know I am sliding back again…as I look at my brothers just staring at me. Finally Henry states the obvious.

"You really were in love with her…I can see your pain. God damn Caleb what happened to her?" I turn my back to him and continue with the saga.

" _It has been so much fun Caleb. You didn't need to walk me back. I make this walk all the time." It was almost three in the morning. It was warm and a bit humid and while the flat was located in a relatively safe part of the Copacabana area, I was not going to let her walk back by herself. I was brought up with manners and my dad was adamant that my brothers and I always treat females with respect and letting a female walk home alone at that time of night was against everything I was ever raised to believe in. "You are a sweet man. I enjoyed getting to know you better." She smiled at me as we walked. There were a few people out walking. The area was full of night life and the late hour certainly did not discourage activity. In Seattle, pretty much after two am the streets were quiet. But the party atmosphere never seemed to die down in this part of Rio._

 _I took her hand as we walked and looked at her. "Honestly Augustine….this is the most fun I have had in a very long time. I feel really at ease with you. I don't know what it is." She laughed and nudged my shoulder as we walked._

" _It is because I am sweet and nice. I have a way that makes people want to talk to me. The problem is…I don't always want to hear other people…but you I do. I want to know more about you, your dreams, and your family….everything. Can I ask you for a meeting on Saturday if you're not busy?" She seemed shy asking this and I wasn't even sure what she quite meant._

" _A meeting? What kind of meeting?" We stopped walking and she looked at me puzzled._

" _A meeting…you know where we meet, we go places, have lunch…I show you more of Rio…we have dinner….we maybe kiss…if you want to kiss me….and then you go home. Oh I can't believe I just said_ _that…about the kissing." Even in the night light I could see she was embarrassed. I laughed when it finally registered._

" _Okay…you mean like a date? I would love to go on a date…or meeting as you say on Saturday and have you show me more of Rio. That would be awesome. But…there is only one thing I can't do."_

 _She looked disappointed. "Oh what is that?"_

" _Wait until Saturday to kiss you." I pulled her closer and tipped her chin up and leaned down. I didn't wait for permission. I kissed her softly and she kissed me back so I kissed her again with just a bit more to it, then pulled back. I somehow knew that as beautiful and hot that Augustine was…she was not frivolous with her emotions. I didn't want to strike too soon. And strangely, while I was incredibly attracted to her and if she had asked me to have sex with her…I would have…without hesitation, I didn't feel ready to go there. For the first time in my adult life…I didn't want to just have sex with this woman. I wanted to know her…I wanted to connect with her and I wanted to love her. I knew that the moment my lips touched hers that this woman would change my life forever. And it did. My life forever changed the moment we kissed. We kissed for at least thirty minutes and I didn't want to stop kissing her. Her lips were soft, her fragrant- sweet smelling gardenias, beautifully placed on her neck and shoulders drawing me in. I couldn't resist kissing her softly behind the ear and we soon found ourselves up against the front door. I wanted her but I was trying to keep control of the situation._

" _Augustine we should stop. I would love to be with you, but I think we should slow this down a bit don't you?"_

 _She leaned back and ran her fingers across my lips and was gasping for air agreeing we needed to wait. We were both breathless. She smiled and reached up and kissed me again. I ran my tongue softly over her lips again, kissed her neck and fought with my hands that were now creeping their way around to her breast. Just as I was about to touch her the lights on the front porch flicked on and off and the door softly opened._

" _Augustine…Augustine…" a woman's voice startled us both._

" _Si, Mama." She moved back. "Mama won't let you in the house. She doesn't know you."_

 _I held my hands up in defeat and laughed. "I understand. I wasn't going to come in and I promise I was trying to pull myself away from you. You're just so tempting. But hey…get inside. Don't want to make your Mother mad at me before she knows me." I kissed her nose softly and made a pouting face._

" _No more sadness Caleb Grey. I never want you sad around me again. I only want to make you happy."_

" _That would be a dream come true. Goodnight beautiful. I will see you Saturday for our…meeting." I winked at her and waited for her to get inside. As I was walking away she opened her bedroom window and yelled at me._

" _Caleb…Caleb Grey." I turned around and looked for where her voice was coming from. Her window was hiding behind a large bougainvillea bush with bright purple blooms. I stepped over the rocks and moved the flowers out of the way and moved close to the window._

" _Yes Augustine de Costa?" I was only inches away from her blocked by the concrete wall and a screen in the window. She put her hand up to the screen and I put mine up touching her hand, feeling the warmth through the mesh._

" _I don't know how I know this…but I just do." She was whispering and I leaned in closer if possible, so I could hear her._

" _Know what beautiful?"_

" _That we are going to have the deepest love…I am going to love your pain away Caleb Grey. You just wait and see."_

 _I believed her and walked back to my hotel with Tongo who had been discreetly following us. He caught up to me and chuckled._

" _Oh oh Uso. I smell love in the air…or is that the fucking flowers all around us." I laughed._

" _I think both big guy…I think both."_

Tongo walks in with the dinner interrupting my walk down memory lane and for me it couldn't have come at a better time. I was getting weary of talking but yet I had so much more to tell. I turned around and Ted was just staring at me and Henry had walked up behind me softly. He reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Caleb…for the love of god…your killing me here. I can tell you were madly in love with her. There is so much for you to fill us in but just answer a few questions before you continue. Please?" Henry has turned me around and is looking at me. All but pleading. I nod giving him permission to ask. "Did you love her like she thought? Did she love you?"

I can barely speak…my voice so soft that Ted has to stand up and walk closer. "More than a man and woman could and maybe should have loved each other. We fell deeply deeply in love. From that night on and we never stopped loving each other. I will never love another woman like her."

"And the other woman you dated over the past five years? What the fuck was that? If you were so in love why have you been with hundreds of women…every time I turn around your face is in the paper with another woman." Henry starts pacing again. "Jillian…you were with her for what three or four months…you sure didn't seem to be missing August when I saw you with her pushed up against the wall at Coping Together last summer."

I look down I can't say anything, rather I just take a deep breath and let out the air slowly. I am so tired. Tongo steps forward. "We had to make it look like Caleb was not involved with Augustine. It was to protect everyone." Both Ted and Henry rub their hair looking very confused. "But I was there and I promise you…Caleb has never been with these other women other than for show. It was to make certain people believe he was not with August. This past year was the first time since Augustine that Caleb you know…." I give him a dirty look. Who I am sleeping with is of no one's concern.

"I wasn't talking to you Tongo…I was talking to my brother." Henry stares at Tongo and he backs away nodding. I know Tongo is trying to make them understand that I was completely loyal to Augustine and that this was real. But I don't need him to speak for me. Besides…Henry is nowhere ready to get past what he thinks is Tongo's betrayal. He doesn't know all the things Tongo has done to keep me alive. I suspect he will find a way to forgive him when he hears everything. "Caleb…how often were you actually in Brazil when we thought you were in Asia…Europe…or wherever? I mean your career has soared over the past few years. How have you managed this secret life and god knows what else and built this dynasty?"

"I will get into all of that…but I assure you my career and everything I have accomplished is legit and hard earned. Let's just say when I wasn't with them and especially Vivi this past year…I was only driven to work. It made the painful distance more manageable. And not that I owe you an explanation but Jillian was someone that I tried to be with to forget the pain. Clearly she is out of the picture and it didn't work to well now did it. "

"Oh fuck me this is confusing as shit. Caleb….just tell me…is Augustine dead. Where the hell is she?" Ted leans in with his hands now in his pockets. He looks up at me with a sad look. I walk away from my brothers and head to the bedroom.

"Eat your dinner…we will talk some more in a few minutes." I don't want to respond.

"God damn it Caleb. Answer Ted. Is Augustine dead?" Henry walks across the room briskly coming towards me and I turn around before he reaches me. I know that my face gives me away. I stare at Henry coldly. I feel only anger as I answer his question.

"Yes…Augustine is dead…to me. And she is dead for Viviana. Nothing else matters." I walk into my bedroom and sit down on the bed and pull the ring out of my pocket that I carry with me everywhere…hoping to find the strength to tell them the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forever…No More?**

Ted and Henry's dinner has arrived and I am sitting alone in my dark bedroom. They must think I am deaf. I can hear them talking…or maybe they don't care.

" _Jesus, Henry this is fucked up and so confusing. How did he slip all of this past us?"_

" _No idea but I am torn here Ted. I feel like we should call Dad and T and bring them in on this because whatever he hasn't told us...I think is major compared to what he has already shared."_

" _I agree…but the old man is going to go off the deep end when he hears this shit."_

" _He knows about Viviana. He doesn't know the details…but then again neither do we. So what do you think happened that he emphatically stated Augustine is dead to him…yet he still says he will never love anyone like her?"_

" _No idea. It must have been pretty fucked up. Caleb forgives everyone. I still can't be in the same room as Piper yet he acts like nothing ever happened. Wouldn't want to be him when Phoeb's gets wind of this. Mom will get over it…Phoebe will have his ass." Ted laughs. "You going to eat the rest of that T-bone or just look at it?"_

" _Get your fork off my plate dickhead. I'm eating it. Where's the wine at Tongo?"_

I tune my brothers out. If they want to call my Dad, T…Sawyer, hell the Governor of Washington…I just don't care anymore. I only care about my daughter…and getting her back to me safely. I lean back and close my eyes…and see _her_ face yet again.

 _The rest of the week I waited anxiously for my meeting…date…whatever it was going to be with Augustine. We agreed that I would meet her outside of her apartment. Meanwhile I played my hand with Fernandez and he was shocked when I pulled the press release. I let him know that my family had the ability to infiltrate every major news market in the world…so he wasn't getting his bribe money and I wasn't playing ball with him. He smirked and got into his black limousine. I wondered as he pulled away how many city employees were driving around in limos? Talk about being a crooked bastard. Tongo was worried that we hadn't seen the last of him and I knew in my heart he was right. But…he drove off and we continued with construction getting the pylons in place and we received over one million dollars of concrete delivered so we could start the foundation of our building. I became happily distracted with the project at hand._

 _That Saturday morning I arrived to Augustine's apartment ten minutes early…which was known in our family as Grey time…for everyone but my sister and mother. My dad, brothers and I were always early….my sister and mother never. I knocked on her door and to my surprise, Augustine's mother answered the door and told me to come in and sit on the couch. I didn't see Augustine anywhere but I did as I was told. Her mother didn't speak a word of English and I was thankful I could communicate with her. She handed me the strongest damn cup of coffee I have ever had in my entire life and I wasn't sure if it was my first test or not._

" _Mr. Grey…why are you interested in my daughter?"_

 _I almost laughed but I could tell this petite woman was serious. She was small…very small. I had to assume that Augustine had gotten her height from her father. Estella had dark hair, dark eyes and was an attractive woman who while simple in style and appearance, had a look about her that told me she knew exactly what was going on. So I decided to be as honest and upfront as I could._

" _I find her intelligent, interesting and fun to be with. In addition she is a beautiful woman and any man would be lying to you if they didn't admit that upfront. I am more than attracted to her."_

" _But you are an American."_

 _I laughed. "Yes…and we have good taste too. Listen…I am here for a month. Augustine has been gracious enough to offer to show me around Rio, and I appreciate that very much. We will travel everywhere with my security and she will never be alone with me." Unless of course she wants to be but I wasn't about to tell her mother that. "If you would like to join us today…I would feel honored to have you accompany us." My mother didn't raise any dummies. She looked startled and to my huge disappointment she got up, grabbed her handbag and said she was ready. Well fuck me…that backfired. We sat in silence as we waited for Augustine to join us._

" _Good morning handsome man." I looked up when Augustine came out to join us speaking English. Well at least we would have that today…a way to communicate without her mother understanding what we were saying. The three of us…Augustine, her mother and me…awesome._

 _We spent the day seeing the sights. Christ the Redeemer, was a major moment for me. As an architect and designer I was fascinated by the monumental task it took to build such a glorious landmark. I spent two hours drafting and walking around and around it while Augustine and her mother waited patiently for me._

" _You are so intrigued Caleb. Tell me what you see." Augustine grabbed my arm and looked at my draft in the notebook I always carried with me for just such purposes. As an architect you learn that you draft and strike when the creativity hits you. This amazing structure had me riveted._

" _I see so many things. The circular patterns, the intricacies of the fabric, the pleats in Christ gown…what we could do with that in a large building. Draping floors…willowing appendages to a building. We could have great fun with this as an office structure or even a municipal building I am working on." I spent another thirty minutes oogling this work of art before being dragged away by Augustine. I am not a spiritual person but this famous landmark even had me feeling emotional._

" _We will come back…come there is much more to see." With that, I was happy to just look at her the rest of the day._

 _We had lunch and spent the day playing tourist. I took a chance and held Augustine's hand and her mother followed us about three steps behind, never saying a word._

" _So…will your mother be spending the entire day with us? No problem of course…I just am curious." Yes…that sounded innocent enough. She looked at me a giggled._

" _She likes you…she probably will want to go home before dinner and leave us be."_

" _Really?" I know I sounded overly excited. "I mean…she doesn't have to do that." Augustine laughed at me._

" _She just wanted to make sure you are a good man and she can tell that you are. Mama is strict with me and I tell her everything. This was sort of a test today. You see…it has always just been my mother and me. Where I go…she goes. So…if you don't like Mama…you don't like me."_

" _In that case…I like your mother…a lot. I hope I can see a lot more of her." I bent down and kissed her cheek then turned around and bowed to her mother and kissed her hand. She blushed and laughed and then told me to knock it off making us both laugh. She had my number but that was the start of a great friendship, trust and respect between Estella de Costa and myself. I didn't know it at the time…but that mutual trust and respect would be needed over and over again in the coming years._

 _We dropped Estella off that night and agreed to meet at a restaurant near my hotel after we both cleaned up. I showered, called home, talked to my parents and had Tongo run to a florist to pick up the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find. I wanted to get her a bracelet or something really special, but I knew Augustine was not the type of woman that would expect that or even accept an expensive gift this soon in our getting to know each other._

" _You look breath taking. I stood up to greet her handing her the flowers. And she did take my breath away. She was wearing all white and every man in the restaurant stared at her in envy. I pulled her chair out for her and just stared at her. She was so beautiful._

" _You are making me nervous. Do I have something hanging on my lip…you are staring at my mouth." I smiled._

" _That is because all day I have wanted to kiss it." She blushed a bit then surprised me._

" _I have thought about kissing you too. But, I think you should know that Mama has raised me to be a good girl and I am not someone you can easily get in your bed Mr. Grey." I smiled at her and took a slow drink of my wine._

" _Augustine…I am not trying to rush you. I won't lie. I am attracted to you. I would be lying to you and you would know it if I didn't admit that I wanted to make love to you. But…I also meant it the other day when I said I wanted to take it slow."_

" _But that is the problem. You live in Seattle and I don't want to have my heart broken being with a man that lives so far away. And yet…I don't want to wait to be with you." I had to think before I spoke. What was she saying to me? That she wanted me as much as I wanted her?_

" _August…can I call you that instead of Augustine?" She nodded. "I will be back to Brazil a lot in the next year to see this project through. I don't want you to have regrets. I don't want you to feel…even for a second that I took advantage of this situation. Let's enjoy the evening and take this at our pace." And we did. We had a slow leisurely dinner and after we went back to my hotel room and sat by the fire pit talking and kissing but nothing more. I was determined to make her feel good about us…about me. I wanted this to be different. I was falling for her and as much as I wanted her…I didn't want to make her doubt how serious I was about her._

 _I was walking her back to her apartment that night when the first of what would be many more similar calls over the next year came in._

" _Grey."_

" _Mr. Grey…this is security at the construction site. Ten armed trucks- flatbeds, just came in and stole all your materials. They are all gone." I quickly turned around and motioned for Tongo to get closer and put my phone on speaker._

" _What do you mean they came in…who let them in? How did they get past the barricades? Were you asleep on the job?"_

" _Mr. Grey…I hid…in the container….they had machine guns…there were a lot of men in city trucks. It was Fernandez's men. I am sorry but I have a family." I looked at Tongo._

" _Get the car…lets head over there…get all of our security team together. I guess we need to protect the site with a militia. This fucking asshole isn't going to quit is he?"_

" _Should I call your Uncles Uso?"_

" _No….no…we know where he took this shit…we will just go get it back."_

" _Are you out of your mind Caleb…we don't have enough men for this." We were talking face to face when I felt Augustine's arm reminding me she was still there._

" _Caleb…let it go…you have made an enemy now. He is very dangerous. Please let it go."_

 _I snorted. "Sweetheart…this is my business he just fucked with. He doesn't get away with this. I am here legally…contracted to do a job. I appreciate your concern…but I don't need your input." I know I was abrupt but I was barely holding my tempter together. I walked her to her door and could see she was both worried and hurt._

" _Look….I'm sorry if I was abrupt…but I have millions at stake here. I will call the management company that contracted us…fill them in and tell them to start pulling some clout. They were the ones that got the approval by the city to construct this resort…I am just the contractor and builder. But I have a job to do…so let me get back and take care of this. Can I see you tomorrow…if I am not tied up?" I was holding her chin and rubbing her cheek. I didn't want this night to end this way…but clearly I was distracted._

" _I am working tomorrow but maybe after work I could come by and see you." I kissed her gently. I didn't have the inclination to take it further that night and waited for her to get safely inside. I was pissed and needed to deal with the assholes that stole all my concrete._

 _The next day was a cluster as we huddled trying to get our product back without an all-out ground war. We hired armed guards to line the perimeter of the property. We purchased more product…well I did out of my own money as I didn't want my Uncles even aware of what was going on. We let them keep the shit they stole and didn't acknowledge it…and I made plans to take the hotel owners with me on an unannounced visit to Mr. Fernandez office that Monday morning…and I would bring the entire security team with me._

 _I should have walked – called my Uncles and told them we were walking from the project…I should have done a lot differently but I stayed…because of her. Because once I had her…had made love to her…it was over…my judgement…my motivation…all became clouded. And that Sunday night…we made love…for hours…and it was unlike any woman I had ever been with. She had completely owned me from the minute I took her virginity and she became mine._

 _She knocked on my door softly around 8:00 that evening. I had just sent the security team back to their rooms. We had been on the phone all day and I was exhausted. I hadn't really even had time to think about her as I recall. I was so stressed that all I could think about was working out and unwinding with a dinner and drink after a good workout. Tongo let her in and I was really happy to see her even though I had been so absorbed in the issues in front of me I hadn't returned her text messages. She walked right over to me and put her arms around me and kissed me. And it just happened. I was tense…I didn't take it slow. I kissed her hard and passionately and she kissed me back. She knew what I needed and all of our amenable attempts to take it slow were thrown out the window. I backed her into my room only looking up briefly to catch Tongo's eyes and give him the signal to make himself scarce. He nodded and took Josie with him to his suite. I slammed my bedroom door with my foot and walked her straight to the bed._

" _Are you sure about being in here with me August. Because if you say yes…well I don't know how I will be able to stop."_

" _I have not been able to think straight all day Caleb Grey. I want you. I know I could get hurt but I want to be yours."_

" _I won't hurt you. I promise." And I meant it. I never needed a woman like I had needed her. I pulled off my t-shirt and she immediately gasp when she saw my six inch scar on my chest. She reached out with her fingers and started to trace it._

" _No…please don't." I stiffened. She didn't stop. She looked at me._

" _This has to happen before you can have me. You will understand why in a short time." I had no idea what she was talking about but I held my breath and to my own surprise I let her trace my scar. It was okay. I grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely. I helped her out of her blouse and bra in record time and kissed her neck, her shoulders and massaged her breast. She was so sweet. I loved everything about her body. It was firm, yet soft. Her nipples were dark and succulent. I sucked on her breasts and she moaned with pleasure. I laid her back on the bed and her shoes dropped on the floor as I pushed up her skirt and gazed at her long legs and her perfect body. She turned on her side and I quickly peeled her skirt off of her lowering the zipper in record time. I pulled her black panties off shredding them as I went. Somewhere in that time I had removed my own jeans and boxers and worshipped her body from her ankles to her clit as I sucked and kissed my way up to her throat. She was so wet and when I inserted my fingers inside of her she arched back slowly and cried out._

" _Oh baby…I don't know how I can wait…please…let me take you." She never said a word but just opened herself up further. I got up quickly and went to my bathroom to find a condom. I at least had enough sense to do that and she stared at me in awe as I placed it on quickly. I climbed between us and again sought her assurance that this is what she wanted. When she kissed me and pushed me into her I never expected it. She was tight and I couldn't get all the way in. She cried out but pushed me further. The barrier…was her virginity. "Jesus August…are you sure? You're a virgin. Are you sure about this?"_

" _I want to give you this Caleb. I told you I would only make you happy. You trusted me enough to touch your scar…this is my trust in you."_

" _But this is a gift you can never take back. I want you to know…it means more to me than you can imagine." I was stunned. I hadn't been with a virgin since I was fifteen years old and for her to hold this precious gift for so long…and now give it to me without ceremony…was mind boggling. I waited another second so she could get use to me or even change her mind…but she gripped me so tight I could barely hold my orgasm and I wasn't even all the way inside her body. She touched my face._

" _This is my forever gift for you. No matter what happens…from this moment…Caleb Grey…I will belong to you. Are you sure….you want to accept this gift from me? It is not me that needs to be reassured." I almost laughed thinking that this was a fine time to ask me this. But I knew at that moment, I would love her until the day I died. I knew that I would want her forever. And with that I entered her fully…me taking her virginity and her taking my heart._

 _Had I not taken her virginity I would have believed her to be an experienced lover. She knew how to touch, how to whisper, how to kiss, how to love. I was always a selfish lover…until that night. I wanted to please her like no other. She was the part of me that had always been missing. The feelings I had for her became so deep…so intense. We made love twice then it was close to midnight._

" _Your mother…she will be worried. Call her and hand me the phone Augustine."_

" _No! I will call her."_

" _No…please let me talk to her." Augustine reached over to the nightstand and called her mother._

" _Mama…I am still with Caleb. He wants to talk to you. Be nice Mama."_

 _I took the phone from her. "Estella…may I call you Estella?" Again…so grateful I could speak Spanish._

" _Yes. Is my daughter safe with you Mr. Grey? I trust you, don't let me down."_

" _She is safe. I won't ever let anything happen to her. She is with me for the entire night with your blessing. I didn't want you to worry about her. I know how special she is. I want you to know that. I care for her in this short time…she means…more to me than I can tell you."_

" _Then be gentle with her and love her like a real man."_

 _I smiled. Wow…wasn't expecting that. But what Mama wanted…well…I could do that. I hung up and made love to Augustine three more times that night watching the sun come up before falling into a deep sleep – hitting snooze and missing my early morning meeting. In some ways….That was the last night I slept so peacefully._

I get up and go to the bathroom and wash my face and look in the mirror. Man I look like shit. I walk into my closet and change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and grab the pull bar doing seventy-five pull ups without even breaking a sweat. I am so pre-occupied that I don't see Henry standing there staring at me until I jump down.

"Look Caleb…I know that this is hard to talk about. I have never seen you so miserable…even when you were first stabbed. But this is different. You are hiding way too much from us. Ted and I love you unconditionally. We will stand by you no matter what. We just need to know what you want to do here and some frame of reference as to how this all came about. If your goal is to get your daughter here…come on we have unlimited resources to make that happen. Dad will pony up whatever you need to get his granddaughter here…but just talk to us. Don't isolate yourself in here. We are here to help."

"Come on Henry…it isn't about the money. I have my trust fund…I made a fortune on my own last year…between all of us…we can buy the problem out over and over again. This is about someone's pure hatred of me…the power to destroy everyone I love and harming my family. This isn't about the money."

"What are we talking about here Cal? Did you piss off this politician Fernandez and his cronies?" I laugh.

"Henry you really have no idea do you?" I am whispering because I don't want to share this information with Ted yet. I know Ted well enough to know he is always itching for a good battle. He would jump on a plane and play mercenary before knowing the facts. "Henry the most corrupt and brutal drug cartel is letting me stay alive on their terms. They are not harming my family and the threat of an eye for an eye is always prevalent…if I break my word." I watch Henry and he stares at me confused.

"Eye for an eye. What does that mean exactly? What exactly did you promise?"

"I gave up my daughter to keep all my nieces and nephews alive. I did this for my family. Okay…now you see why I have no choice. But with Estella dying…I can't let Vivi be alone…not anymore." Henry takes a deep breath. I lean against the wall closing my eyes. Hiding the always present tears.

"Jesus Cal…keep talking. Fill in the gaps…but I am guessing that Augustine gave you up to keep you alive?"

I laugh bitterly. "I wanted to believe that and for over a year I did. She once told me that she gave me the gift of a lifetime…she gave me herself….and for that reason she would always be mine. But she broke that promise. She broke me. She gave me, her mother…us…our daughter…all away…because she didn't believe in me enough and because she met someone else she believed in more. As I said…she no longer exists for me."

Henry grabs me by the back of my neck. "You don't mean that Caleb. You are still in love with her."

"I mean it Henry and I would kill her with my bare hands if I ever had the chance. Come on…let me fill you and Ted in on the rest of this. I imagine you have called Dad and he is on his way…let's get this shit over with."

I start to turn to go but Henry pulls me back. I look into my brothers eyes and he nods slowly before pulling me into a tight hug and even though I resist he holds on tight. He sees through me. He knows that the hardness I portrayed a minute ago is only on the surface. He knows me so well that he can see my heart is shattered yet again. But his time…not from the blade of a knife…but from a love that won't die. He won't let me go and with that I cry the tears of a broken man.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just finished The Book of Love by one of our FSOG Fan Fiction readers S.K Avery… (sa3371) Everyone read it! It is a real story and one that many can relate too. Of course I love how S.K has included some of her favorite FSOG FF authors in the story. I found my copy on Amazon! Let's support one of our own everyone!_

 _I love that you all are embracing my new characters…but for the love of god…please do not ask me about Jesslyn again!_

 _Also…the Grey's are not a perfect family. They have a deep love for each other but they too are human and have made mistakes…you will pick up on some of their flaws throughout the story. I wanted to make them human – not above the law…and not able to circumvent it. In addition they all have character flaws that require forgiveness and moving on…but don't we all!_

 _Carnival Queen I love you and all your reviews but I can't respond because you always send in as a guest. But thank you for pointing out that video to me and yes you are correct!_

 **Chapter 4: Abuelo**

Henry and I come out of the bedroom after I have had my breakdown. I am angry at myself for my moment of weakness. Yes I needed to release this pent up sorrow and mostly anger, but I can't be weak. I have to be in control and solve this problem. This is my daughter…my problem…my pain.

"Dad, T." I see my father and Taylor leaning in close to Ted who has been filling them in. My dad stands and slowly walks over to me. He is in a tuxedo with his tie undone loosely hanging around his neck. Taylor is wearing his standard retirement garb; jeans, work boots and a flannel shirt. I expect my dad to come at me angry and with accusation but instead he opens his arms and hugs me tight.

"Caleb…I can't say I understand any of this…and I won't tell you I am okay with the decisions you have made…but whatever this is about…whatever we need to do…to fix this we will. You are my son…I love you…I am always here for you. But I think we are going to need to know everything. No more lies…no more secrets. You tell us everything." I nod and pull away and see Taylor who looks devastated. He stands up and comes towards me as well.

"Its' okay kid…whatever this is…you're not alone anymore. But I reserve my right to ring your neck after this is all resolved." He pats my back and then we all sit down.

"Where is mom? What does she think is going on?" I look at my dad. He shrugs.

"I received Ted's message and she is at the Cancer Society benefit with Aunt Mia, Uncle Brady, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. I told her that something had come up and that Henry needed me right away and I would fill her in later. I assured her that Timmi and the kids were fine and it was a security issue. She was having fun and trusted me. But Caleb…whatever this is…your Mom finds out in the morning. This will put me in the dog house. I don't keep things from her, but I wanted to know the whole story first. When Ted told me that my granddaughter is four years old and named after your mother and born on her birthday…I saw both….no make that all of our lives flash before my eyes. She doesn't get mad often…but pretty sure this will be…."

Henry jumps in. "Dad…don't. We have been on his ass all night. There is a lot to this…he doesn't need to hear how pissed everyone will be. He understands that better than anyone. Just listen. Please." Henry hands my dad a glass of scotch. When he sees the bottle he lifts an eye brow, salutes us and nods.

"Ever the big brother Henry. Okay…fill us in Caleb." My dad leans back and closes his eyes taking a deep breath. I probably have aged him over the years more than any of us. Ted and Gen's brief separation after they had Delilah Mary a few years ago didn't help, but now that everything is back to normal with him and Gen…for now anyway…my dad was feeling good again. Well…here I am to give him yet one more set back.

Ted tells me he has filled my dad and Taylor in on everything up through the first week of problems with Fernandez. I know I have so much to tell them but I am bone weary so I ask Tongo for his help.

"Tongo…please fill everyone in from the point of that first visit to Fernandez office. I will jump in but go ahead get started. I am going to make some coffee. Anyone else want any?"

"I do Caleb. Thank you." Taylor starts to get up. "I got it T. You should listen to Tongo. I can hear you from the kitchen."

"Okay…so the first time the product was stolen and the construction site was infiltrated, we were scrambling. We knew immediately it was Fernandez because all the concrete was loaded up on city trucks and they didn't even try to hide it. We had told Fernandez several days before that if he tried to bribe us again, we would put the press release out to every media source in South America. We knew he wasn't going away…but we didn't expect him to be so blatant. Henry, you and Mike had just sent us four new security members as you will recall but they had actually just arrived that night the problem happened. So as soon as they arrived we pulled together, went to the site and interviewed the guard that was on location. He was scared and wasn't really equipped to handle Fernandez and his heavy artillery. We were up all night, installing more flood lights and we hired a fence company to come over that night and reinforce the fencing around the construction site."

"How big was this site Tongo?" I hear Ted asks as I wait for the coffee to finish brewing. I yell out.

"We were on a five acre development but we had only put the pylons in a one acre perimeter at that point. Our trailers and equipment were all sitting pretty close to the front gate. We moved everything that night and later that week had an aluminum, reinforced storage shed 175 feet by 75 feet built with Z bar doors. No one could breach that motherfucker. I made sure of that." I pour two cups of coffee filling T's with half milk and four heaping teaspoons of sugar they way he likes it. Funny how I knew that. I come back in and hand Taylor his coffee and sit down next to Ted on the couch across from my dad, Henry and Taylor. Tongo is standing and Mike has pulled a chair from the corner so he can be closer. Ted has his legs spread so far I can feel his knee. "Fuck Ted close your legs and give me some room." I punch his leg and he scoots over a bit and I nod to Tongo to continue.

"We knew we were seriously understaffed for security and our research told us Fernandez was a mean asshole that wouldn't go away. We called the hotel developers who were located in London and told them we were having problems and they authorized an increase to the budget to get as much security as we needed to guard the property. I remember we were pretty pissed because MacGregor, the developer, told us when we called him that he had been warned that Fernandez would probably come at us for bribe money. Caleb went off on him and asked why he didn't warn us but he had some lame excuses. We probably should have called the Uncles again…Elliot and Brady but Caleb was committed to making this work on his own. Anyway…the next day we hired about 50 security guys which wasn't easy because we had to make sure they weren't already on Fernandez payroll. So, we brought them in from Paraguay, paid them premium and armed them to watch the property. We made the decision not to go after our stolen product. At the time we decided fuck it, like an olive branch…but Fernandez saw us as weak for not going after it. Caleb was supposed to go into Fernandez office that Monday morning to have a frank conversation, but he ummm… something came up and he missed that meeting."

"What came up Caleb?" My dad looks at me wondering why I would miss the meeting. How do I tell him I was up all night fucking Augustine and overslept? I shrug.

"Nothing important…I just missed it. But I re-scheduled for that afternoon." Ted looks over me and grins.

"My ass…he was with Augustine that night right? Full disclosure…because Caleb…she is part of this and we need to know everything. Well…not everything…because we can all put two and two together here…but just no bullshit okay?"

"Yea…fuck whatever…okay fine…that was the first time Augustine and I were together and well let's just say we didn't get much sleep." I stand up and throw the pillow I was holding. "Jesus Christ I don't want to talk about this." My dad stands up and I am not sure what he is going to say. But once again he surprises me.

"Excuse us everyone…let's go for a walk Caleb. Tongo you can follow us. Everyone else…relax we will be back in thirty minutes or so. Get your coat Caleb…I don't have an overcoat with me…do you have one I can throw on?"

"Yes… you want to go outside?" I am a bit surprised because it is going on eleven and it is cold out. Plus my dad typically doesn't go anywhere without a boat load of security.

"Yes…let's go." Oh this should be a fucking blast. I get my coat and find my cashmere overcoat for my dad. We are all about the same size so it fits him well enough if not a bit big. We don't say anything as we take the elevator down to the first floor and step outside into the cold night. We walk across the street towards the park and marina. He looks up and around.

"I use to run every morning over here when I lived at Escala." My dad's old penthouse is just a few blocks away from where I am living. He tells me this every time we are outside of this building together. "But I have shared that already haven't I?" I nod putting my hands in my pockets. We walk and I wait for him to say whatever he feels he needed to say to me privately turning around to make sure Tongo gives us some distance.

"You know Caleb…I am the last man on earth that can judge you for keeping your life secret. Before your mother, as I have shared with you before, I was in many different relationships with women that my family had no idea about. Most of them were very casual and I didn't feel the need whatsoever to introduce them to my family. But there were a few that I was involved with for many months…one almost a year. I went out of my way to make sure they didn't meet my family. In fact there were multiple times Uncle Elliot would come over and hang out and I would send the woman I was seeing upstairs to hang out in a guest room. Sometimes for hours and never allow her to come down. I wasn't proud of the relationships, didn't want the woman in question to think that there was more to the situation by introducing her to my brother. Hell I went to social events that required a date, alone while these women would wait at my place for me. I never even took them to dinner. I was a complete dick to them. I was so absorbed with protecting my privacy, and making sure they didn't read more into the relationships then the sex that I was into it for. And I was obsessed about keeping their existence from my family." My dad rubs his hands together to keep them warm. "So between you and me, why did you keep Augustine from us Caleb?"

"Well I assure you August and I didn't do any of that kinky shit that you were into…that isn't why I kept our relationship quiet." My dad chuckles quietly. "But…you know…as long as we are in full disclosure mode, when I was in Cairo the first year I left for my travels…I was 22 I think…I met a woman that was into all that BDSM shit."

"Really? Did you play…I mean you don't have to tell me…just curious."

"Yes we did. She was ridiculously hot…and a dominant. Is that the right word? A dominant?" My dad nods and we keep walking. "But…man I was not okay with that control shit she was spewing at me. So I told her and she got on her knees and started calling me Master and all this freaky shit. I told her just call me Caleb and to tell me what she liked. Man she had her freak on dad. She liked all these gadgets and shit…I could have been dickless...she would have still found ways to fuck. But…well anyway…where were we?" This feels like a good diversion for a few seconds. I can feel my shoulders drop.

"We got off track…my fault." My dad stops walking forcing me to do the same. "I can tell that talking about this Augustine is extremely painful for you. I just want you to look me in the eye…no pressure or judgment and tell me what was your reason for not telling us about her? Was there something about your relationship that required you to keep it from us? Tell me Caleb…what is it that kept you from telling us…about Augustine and more importantly…about my granddaughter. I can overlook not knowing you had a woman that you were involved with but not knowing about my own granddaughter. That is not okay. But Ted told me you were in love with her and she is the mother of your child. So help me understand." He nudges my arm and we start walking again.

"I guess looking back…I should have come to you Dad…right away. But I fell hard and fast for her…and it snowballed…everything…quickly. The first ten months I was going back and forth from Seattle to Brazil and every time I came back I fell harder. I also was 25 years old…I cared for her a lot but at first I didn't know where it was going. She was in Brazil…I was in Seattle. I had put everyone in our family through so much and I was trying to stay focused on work and show you I was getting my act together…and you know I worried a bit that you would all think I was crazy to fall for someone like Augustine…" I hold my hand up to stop him from interrupting me. "I mean…she would never leave Brazil…and I didn't want you to think she was a diversion. But as we got more serious…I wanted to bring her home to Seattle. I all but begged her to come to Seattle. I wanted to bring her to Coping Together…to Skylar's wedding…your retirement party…but you know what Dad?" I don't wait for him to answer. "She had never flown before and she was petrified of flying. I mean crying, panic attack afraid. I had her on my jet once just to sit in it…as she had never even been inside a plane…and she hyperventilated so intensely I had to carry her out of there."

"Really…did she try therapy or sedatives? I can't imagine being that afraid." My dad sounds like he doesn't believe me.

"I am serious…she was terrified. So…to be honest it pissed me off at some point because it made our relationship rather one-sided. It caused some tension. But for ten months it was pretty intense. I made seven trips in ten months…staying for two weeks or more at a time. Partly because of her…and because Fernandez was making it impossible for me to be away. He kept pulling more and more shit at the work site. He was fining me constantly and doing everything he could do make the work site miserable and difficult. When I would leave he would terrorize the crews. My security worked non-stop. It was tough. It was a miracle we ever finished that site and the place opened on time. Ironically the end product is acclaimed as one of the top rated resorts in the world and now Fernandez stands in front of the travel industry bragging how he brought it to Rio. Fucker."

"So…when you say intense…what does that mean Cal? I mean with Augustine."

"We spent every evening and entire weekends together when I was there…as much time that we could. It was very physical and we told each other…you know that we loved each other. She was mine dad…in every way. I was the only man she had ever been with…she gave me her virginity…which she valued…and she told me she would love me forever." I stop walking and bend over and take a deep breath then stand up. "But she was a fucking liar in the end. The only good thing that came out of our relationship was Vivi…and you know what…it wasn't even until she was born that I was sure she was my child."

My dad stops and looks at me like he is stunned. "What? Your telling me she betrayed you that deeply? What the hell happened?" I know my dad is thinking I sure know how to pick the wrong women…and he is right. I will never, ever fall victim again to another woman.

"Around nine months into our relationship…we were having dinner in a restaurant in Rio and two tables over Fernandez was sitting with his family. One of those family members was his nephew who he raised, Benito Peredia. Benito decided then and there he wanted August and the minute I left town…he made his move and by the time I returned a month later…they were secretly seeing each other. End of story."

"No…not the end of story…there is a lot of missing detail Cal. But lets head inside…I am cold and I think I am getting some idea here. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't something you felt was illicit about your relationship that you didn't want to share."

I laugh. "Illicit…it was illicit Dad…for fucks sake…she ran off with a drug lord, gave away her daughter, denounced her mother and wasn't even sure I was the father of her child until Vivi came out with a blanket of copper hair. It was illicit in my books." My dad takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"I will kill her for you. Let's go inside and hear the rest of this." He turns around and looks at Tongo. "I am not okay with him right now Caleb…like Henry I want to rip him apart. But he is your right hand I get that. Taylor would have…and has kept my secrets over the years as well." My dad wants to say more but lets it go. Just then my phone rings alerting me that I have a Facetime call coming in. It is Viviana's nanny Penelope.

I wait a few seconds and then Penelope's face comes on but I hear my daughter crying. I speak Spanish to her.

"What's wrong? Why is Vivi crying?" I am worried as Vivi never wakes up so late crying. Something must be wrong. My dad leans over and looks at my phone, wanting for a first glimpse of his granddaughter.

"I am sorry to bother you Mr. Grey…but Viviana woke up from a nightmare. She is very upset. She wants to go into her Grandmother's room, but you know she is too sick. So she asked for you. She is very frightened and I didn't know what to do." I sigh and rub my eyes. I feel so bad. Viviana is so close to Estella and she will miss her so much when she dies. I need to get there. "Hand her the phone please. I will try to calm her down." I wait a second and then see Penelope has placed Vivi on her lap. "Hey baby. Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Papa, Papa. I am scared." She starts to cry again. "Come put me to bed. I don't want you to be away. Come home Papa. Please. I want Abuela." She cries harder. This is destroying me. "Please…please Papacito. Papa….Papa." I pull myself together.

"Baby…Abuela isn't feeling well. Let her sleep. You go to sleep and I promise I will come home and be there in two nights. Can you show me how many nights is two nights?" She holds up two fingers crying. My dad isn't fluent in Spanish but he gets the idea and looks at me as he is now aware that I am planning on leaving. He looks at her and reaches out to touch the screen. "Vivi…would you like to say hello to someone?"

"Who is it Papa?" She looks around the room making me laugh.

"No sweetheart…he is here with me. He is my Papa. He loves you too. You are going to meet him soon. He is your Abuelo." She looks confused and then remembers what I have told her.

"Is that Grandpa Christian in Seattle?"

"Si, bebita. Si." I hand my dad the phone so he can see my daughter better and he chokes a bit before speaking making me even feel more regret for keeping her from my family.

"Viviana." Then to my surprise my dad tells her in poor but understandable Spanish that he can't wait to meet her and that her other Grandmother, my mother, will be counting the days to see her. Vivi smiles and then laughs. I wonder how my mother will really react when she finds out about all of this. She will be wonderful to my daughter, but she will be hurt and angry with me. As she should.

"Abuelo…do you have a dog?" I laugh. I have been promising her a dog for a long time but Estella would never allow it.

"I do and when you come here I will get you a dog of your own. You think of what you want to name your dog and we will pick out one just for you." I look at my dad and shake my head. Of course he will get her a dog. Anything she wants. She smiles for a second and then starts to cry again.

Papa…come home. Papa come home please."

Two days bebita…two days." I talk to her a few more minutes than sing to her while she hugs Penelope, finally falling back asleep. I wait until I am sure she is quiet, telling Penelope to text me once she is back in bed and then when I feel assured she is really asleep, I hang up.

"For fuck sake Caleb…that child needs you. How have you been managing this distance? Thank fuck your mother didn't see that. It all but broke my heart." My dad is now pissed. "I mean it Caleb…what do we need to do to get her here immediately? This is unacceptable and I won't have it. That poor kid doesn't have a mother….her grandmother is dying and your 11,000 god damn miles away. For the love of Christ…we are leaving to go get that child in the morning. Now what do we have to do to make that happen?" My dad stares at me.

"Dad…it isn't going to be easy. I am not even on the birth certificate."

"Well then we better start getting some calls to people that can help us with this. Have you had a paternity test…although we can't deny her? She is me, you, Henry and Ted and my god…she looks just like Delilah Mary. We don't need a paternity test to prove she is a Grey…but I guess legally we should."

"Yes…when she was born we had one…although I knew as soon as I saw her when she was a week old that she was my daughter, she was born with a flock of copper hair and she looks nothing like her mother or the fucker she was sleeping with…but Augustine put 'father unknown' and I haven't been able to get it changed, which is why I will have some problems getting her here. Well that is just one of many problems, Benito Peredia has threatened to kill my family members if I ever take Vivi out of the county." My dad gasp.

"What? Why would he care…she isn't his child?"

"It's a long story dad…but basically Augustine stays with him and he allows her to see Vivi once a month from a distance. It keeps August basically guilt free I guess and while Benito wants absolutely nothing to do with Vivi…he is trying to appease his whore."

"Caleb…don't call her that."

"Why dad…that is what she became." My dad shrugs.

"Well he can't infiltrate our security…why would you worry that he could get to one of the kids." I pause and pull out my phone and show him a picture of Gen carrying Delilah Mary, three years ago with Stella walking next to her. Behind her about ten feet is one of Benito's men. They sent the picture to me as a warning. My dad almost clutches his heart.

"God damn Ted…he never will let us have security around his family. But Caleb you should have tipped him off. You owed this to your brother. When he sees this he will come at you and I can't say I blame him."

"I know dad…but if it is any consolidation, Gen is always followed. Tongo hired our own team and we watch her…she just doesn't know it. Of course Henry has a boat load of security but we determined that Phoebe wasn't secure enough either and we have several guys following her CPO's as well."

"And Mike hasn't figured this out? Jesus Henry will kill him." I shrug knowing this is going to get ugly.

"Dad…I basically gave up my daughter to save my brothers and sister's children. What more does everyone want from me? Benito only allows me to be there every two months or so because what little compassion Augustine has…she convinced him to let me come in for short 48 hour visits. But If I tried to take Vivi out of the country he would kill her or my other family members. He is completely insane and ruthless. I did what I had to do. Do you think this has been easy? I want to bring Vivi here…but Augustine knows Estella is dying and suddenly she has Benito convinced they could take her. I don't believe that. I think they are going to give her away to someone or god knows what. And even if he has suddenly decided he wants a child around, I don't want my daughter around _her or him_. Vivi doesn't even know her…I want Vivi here in Seattle dad…but these guys can and will breach our security."

My dad just keeps shaking his head before finally talking again. "Christ Caleb…you need to fill me in – there is a whole lot missing here. Please…help me understand why you didn't just come to us. Are you sure you leave her in Rio because you don't want to give up your bachelor ways and be saddled with this child?" If this comment didn't come from my own father I would have hit him. I stopped dead in my tracks and I realize I am yelling.

"Jesus Christ Dad! Is that what you think…that I didn't want to be bothered with her? How could you think that? You know me better than that? I couldn't tell you…Mike or anyone because I love my family too much. Estella was taking good care of my daughter and I kept hoping and praying that Benito would get tired of the whole situation and finally not give a shit about me or my family. But then something happened last year and he hates me more than ever. He will never give me what I want? But whatever you do dad…or think…never accuse me of not wanting my little girl again." My dad looks at me and I can tell he regrets what he said.

"What happened a year ago?"

"I fucked him over. I stole 45 million dollars' worth of heroin from him…don't worry I turned it into the local fed's but it put him out of favor with Fernandez and now he is on the outside. I fucked him over and now he will never make my life easy. As I said…the minute he is done with Augustine I fully expect he will kill her, me, Vivi and anything and anyone I love."

My dad sits on the closest park bench he can find.

"Dad are you okay? Dad…"

My dad finally catches his breath and looks up. "Jesus Caleb...what have you gotten yourself into? How do you sleep at night? My god…what you have been going though and we haven't helped you with any of this. My god…my god. I don't know where to begin." My dad rubs his head. "How are you keeping your sanity?"

"Dad….I have had a real knife twisted in my heart. I will never get over that pain. But I assure you that every waking minute of my life….until this gets resolved and my daughter is safely with me forever…every time she cries out Papa come home…it is like that knife is twisting through my heart all over again. I need you now Dad…I'm sorry I waited so long to come to you. I am sorry I kept her from you. I'm sorry for everything."

My dad reaches out for me to pull him up. He shakes my hand and leans in kissing my forehead. "Well figure it out Caleb. I don't lose, I don't play fair and I will get my granddaughter here to Seattle. That I promise. But when this is all resolved…I will cut in line in front of Taylor to break your neck." We both grin. "I guess I need to practice my Spanish a bit."

"I want her to learn English. I have tried but Estella wouldn't have it." My dad looks a bit angry. "Dad…Estella had her rules but she was amazing through all of this. I love her. I will be losing of my dearest friend when she dies. My heart is heavy and you would have loved her too. She has been heartbroken over all of this but loves Vivi deeply." My dad nods. "One of the first things I did was buy a secure penthouse in the suburbs of Rio. It has everything that both Viviana and Estella could need. I have fulltime security living with them and no one gets near them. If I feel any heat from Benito I move them to a few other places that I own in Brazil. But at least they have a good place to live now."

"Okay Cal lets go inside and get more information and figure this out. But one thing you need to know and it is not negotiable."

"What's that?" We cross the street towards my building.

"When we get my granddaughter here…you are both moving back home with mom and me."

"What? No dad."

"Yes Caleb…I don't give a shit how old you are and what your thoughts on the matter are. That little girl will need your mother…not another nanny. She will need stability when you are traveling and working and this is not up for discussion. So…plan accordingly. Are we clear?" Fuck me…what can I say. He is right. I am not equipped in my place to have Vivi with me and she will need stability. But moving back home? Oh fuck me. Yet…it is the right thing to do.

"Yes sir." I pause. "You know dad I have not spoken to Augustine since the day she told me she was pregnant and that she wasn't sure it was even my baby."

My dad again stops walking and looks at me in shock. "Not even when the baby was born…since then…has she tried to reach out to you?"

"Not once. I walked away and didn't look back. When Vivi was born Estella called me and told me that August had delivered a baby girl and that I had to come right away. She told me the baby without doubt was my child. Benito has dark eyes, hair and skin, so…when Viviana came out with all her copper hair and fair skin it didn't take a blood test to know who the father was. I instantly became obsessed with her safety.

 _I arrived in Brazil when Vivi was a week old. I went straight to Estella's apartment…the one she use to share with August. I hadn't been there in seven months. When I was greeted at the door by Estella I could see she was crying and I heard a baby crying. I was expecting August to be there and I had made my mind up I wouldn't speak to her, I would just see what or how much she wanted me to give her to take my daughter and leave town. But August wasn't there. Benito was sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette. He snarled at me and I told him to put the cigarette out, I didn't want smoke in the house with my baby. It was the first either of us acknowledged that I was the father…our first words ever. He laughed and I turned to Tongo and nodded to him and Tongo walked over and literally picked him up by his throat, grabbed the cigarette and held it about an inch from Benito's face._

" _You may put the cigarette out or I will. But I won't use an ashtray motherfucker." At the same moment one of Benito's guards came out of the kitchen and froze in place. It was a stand-off…that we won. Benito nodded and Tongo put him down._

" _Why are you here asshole?" I looked at Estella. "Are you okay Estella. Why have you been crying?" I pulled her closer to me and she hugged me hard crying._

" _This man has ruined my daughter. She doesn't want the baby. This man forbids the baby in their home. She is your daughter Caleb…what are we going to do?"_

" _Let me see her please." Tongo stood almost on top of Benito not allowing him to move. Estella took me to Augustine's old room and lying in the middle of her bed was my tiny little daughter. There was no baby furniture…nothing. Estella explained that had the baby been Benito's it would have lived behind the corrupt gates of his home. But the minute he saw her verifying he wasn't the father, he disposed of all the furniture, clothes and baby items. He gave August one day to be with her and then they dropped the baby off to Estella who has been making due with placing the tiny newborn in the middle of the bed and giving her formula. Estella had very little money and was not prepared to take the baby at that time. I was furious. I turned the light on in the room and moved over to the bed. She was bundled so tight. I later learned to swaddle her like a pro, giving her comfort, but the first time I saw her like that I thought she looked miserable. I unwrapped her and stared in awe. I instantly knew she was my daughter and I picked her up holding her close. I will always remember that first kiss, Papa's first kiss. I tell Viviana about it all the time. Her smell…her softness…her tears stopped…mine began._

" _Estella…what is her name?"_

" _Oh god Caleb…she has no name. My whore of a daughter couldn't even give her own child a name." I looked at her. She was a vision. A beautiful vision and I was out of my element. I needed my mother here to help me…but I was too ashamed of this fucked up situation to even tell them anything yet._

" _I like Vivian….no Viviana. My mother…her birthday is September 10th as well. She is called Ana…so Viviana Estella Grey." Estella began crying again. "Estella…what have you heard from Augustine? Have you seen her?"_

" _Just when I took the baby from her. Oh Caleb she was so sad. She was hysterical but she said it had to be this way." She was whispering and handed me an envelope with my name written on it. "Here this is from Augustine…do not let the bastard out there know you have this…hide it." I tucked it in my front pocket not entirely sure that I even wanted to read it but would deal with it later. I soothed the baby walking back and forth for about thirty minutes before Tongo knocked gently on the door. He stared in awe at Viviana in my arms. She was only in a diaper and a t-shirt, one of only four that Augustine passed on to Estella when she handed her off._

" _Uso…the prick in the other room said he wants to talk to you and not to bring the bastard baby out with you." I felt ready to erupt. "Caleb…he is carrying…so is his goon…let's not start something here. Let's go out and hear what he has to say. She is your daughter Caleb…she is too beautiful to belong to that ugly fuck out there. Look at her hair. "Lalelei. Samoan for Beautiful. I will call her Lalelei." He gently rubbed his massive hand over her head. I handed the baby to Estella and told her to remain in the bedroom with the baby. Since Benito and his bodyguard were carrying guns I didn't want the baby or Estella out there._

" _Be careful my son…please." I looked at her funny. "You are my son now…you and Viviana are the only family I have. My daughter is dead to me Caleb." Estella cried again and I embraced her kissing her softly on the forehead before walking into the family room where Benito stood with his bodyguard._

" _So you rich boy piece of shit…this is the way it is going to go down. I never want to set eyes on that bastard child of yours again. I don't want it in my home…in my sight…or near me. But I love that great pussy of mine." I hold myself back from not hitting him. Tongo gets even closer. "My bitch is the best in bed…but then you know that …you broke her in for me. But my pussy…Augustine…she doesn't ask much. She just likes the dick..." he grabs his crotch and I want to hit him again but I wait for his conditions neither flinching or letting him know he is getting to me. "But she asked for a few things. One: that I let the bastard child live. I am a good man Mr. Grey…so we let the bastard live. Two: that I don't kill you…that I am not so sure about yet…three: that her mother, the old lady in the other room, raise the bastard." He starts to light a cigarette and Tongo moves closer. Benito raised his hands up in concession. "Four: she also wants to see the child. But that I can't do…then she will get attached. So…I did agree that once a month that she can see the child from a distance. Not to hold…not to bond…from let's say a moving car or from a window. This I will do, just to prove I am a man of my word….and that I have kept her alive."_

" _No! No! My daughter stays with me. Don't call her 'it' or bastard again…because I don't care how big that gun in your pocket is…I will kill you with my bare hands. I've experienced death before….I'm not afraid to experience it again if it means putting you in the ground with me." He laughed at me. "My daughter is going back to the states with me. She will be raised there."_

" _No. She. Won't. I made a promise to the pussy that the bas…the child will remain here and she can see her from afar once a month. You will honor it or pay the price."_

" _I told you…I don't care if you kill me." Benito snapped his finger and his bodyguard handed him an envelope. He opened the envelope and poured the contents onto the coffee table. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath….the meaning was clear. There on the coffee table were photos. Grey, Steele, Stella, Charlotte and Delilah Mary._

"Oh my god. Caleb…" My dad looks like he needs to sit down again but we are close to my building.

"Dad…he watches me. Us. All of us. When Ricky, Jason and Anabelle were born he sent me photos of each of them. He knows…he has people watching us. If I stay in Brazil more than 48 hours to see Vivi he sends his goons over to tell me it is time to leave and shows us a recent photo of one of the kids. He will hurt someone. Now…now do you understand why I have done all of this?" I once again find myself almost in tears.

"They have fucked with the wrong family. I will destroy them and everyone in their path." My dad walks briskly ahead of me. He looks like he has entered another world. I can't say that I have ever seen him look or act this way. Is it anger…is it a mission? I look at Tongo.

"Caleb, he is the man he is for a reason. Someone has dared to mess with his universe. Maybe now…this nightmare will end Uso." I catch up to my dad who has his phone out.

"Who are you calling Dad? We can't get more people involved in this."

"Caleb…you tried it your way…now we will do this my way." He silences me with this finger as he puts the phone to his ear. "Taylor get Reid over here, we need to increase security and get the Brazilian Ambassador on the phone. We are on our way back up. Tell Henry to call Jax and get him over here. We will need someone to tell us what we need to do to get my granddaughter in this country legally and I will send Ana to sit with Phoebe for the night. Call Sawyer while you are at it. I want all hands on deck."

"Dad…dad…stop…you don't know who you are dealing with." My dad turns around and looks at me with determination in his eyes. He has a slight grin.

"No Caleb… _they_ don't know who they are dealing with." He then smiles at me. A cold...chilling to the bone smile. "Grandfather in Spanish…Abuelo right? I nod. "Well they fucked with the wrong Abuelo! Let's go."

 _I know you want to know what was in the letter…patience. Remember I will update as I can but not every week._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow…love the reaction. You are such a loyal bunch and always believe the best in everyone. Well before this story is over you will love and hate and love and hate some of our main characters over and over again. It wouldn't be fun though if I this was a straight 10 chapters happy resolution so …again patience.**_

 _ **Yes…yes…yes I know that the official language of Brazil is Portuguese. For all of you who have taken me to task for this…go back to Chapter 1. Caleb was relieved that Augustine spoke Spanish because he does not speak Portuguese. She is also from Colombia as is Estella and they spoke Spanish. Viviana has been raised by Estella…thus she also speaks Spanish. Okay everyone relax.**_

 _ **Good news most of the next Chapter is written and I will have it up this weekend.**_

 _ **Moving on…**_

 **Chapter 5 –The Smile of a Predator**

I am waiting in the kitchen for Jax, Sawyer, Reid and anyone else my dad has invited to the party. Jesus Christ…I tell him we can't tell people about this and he tells everyone he knows. Fuck we might as well run a banner ad on the nightly news. I am also having a stare down with Ted. He is leaning on one counter and I am leaning on the other. He is chewing on a straw and I am leaning with my arms crossed wishing he would leave so I can just think for a few minutes.

"What are you looking at?" I blink first and ask him as he is just glaring at me.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I shrug. He walks over close to me getting in my space and points at me. "I am looking at you Caleb because I think you have something more to tell me and you haven't. So I can wait. Jesus…I am having my wife go grocery shopping for you. There is nothing to eat in this place."

"I don't need your wife to go grocery shopping for me…or for that matter do anything for me. So…let's not go there."

"You will never forgive her will you?"

"You're my brother…so no. If…and I say this with absolutely no intention of it ever happening…but if Augustine were here right now…would you talk to her or be polite?"

"Nope…I'd bitch slap the hell out of her." We both start laughing. I know Ted would never hit a woman but the comment helped relieve some of the tension between us.

Several years ago, right after Delilah Mary was born, Ted was working hours on end. He was never home and when he was home he was off doing his own thing. He was still staying active in all of his crazy ass extreme sports; para sailing, gliding, Iron Man, parachuting, base jumping and a bunch of other sports that the craziest fuckers in the world attempt. He has always pushed the needle that way…but he had about a two year period that he couldn't find the next thrill soon enough. He was away a lot, never helping at home and he was a shit husband. He just never gave up his bachelor life. That part I will concede. Everyone told him he was being neglectful. He loved his girls but he just wasn't home much and didn't seem bothered by the fact that Gen was doing everything. Well, it didn't take long for Gen who was running Grey Publishing to meet her needs elsewhere. She had an affair with one of her authors. Ted being Ted…went out of his mind when he found out and had a retaliation affair with some random woman he knew through one of his friends. It got ugly and really divided our own family. My mom and sister thought it was Ted's fault for practically chasing Gen into another man's arms and my dad, Henry and I thought Gen could have given Ted an ultimatum before cheating on him which started the ball rolling. It was a real men vs. women moment in the Grey house. Both of their affairs lasted less than two weeks and they went to counseling for five months before moving back in together. But it caused huge tension and I have never been a Gen fan…and less of one now. I pretty much have become a woman hater in the last few years. Wonder why.

"What do you mean I have something to tell?"

"I can tell Caleb. You are sitting there biting your tongue and keeping something from us. So what is it?"

"Well…I know I am faster than you…your shit leg guarantees that. I am probably as strong as you because you are getting so old…but when you get pissed you are insane and go ape shit…so…no thank you…I think I will wait to share what I need to tell you when I have Tongo right next to me."

"That bad huh?" I nod. "Does this have anything to do with the security that follows my family around all the time that I told Henry to get rid of?"

"What security?" I play dumb.

"You play dumb ridiculously well. I noticed some cars following Gen around a couple of weeks ago and I called Mike and asked him who they were and why they were on my wife's tail. He denied it and we had words about it…but I'm now thinking this was you." I don't say anything. I need to explain why and that is the part that will make him go bat shit crazy.

"Can you just wait…I will explain everything. Where is everyone? God damn it is already after midnight. What is this a slumber party now?"

"Sawyer and Reid are on their way. Jax had to stop by the firm and pick up some paperwork." I sigh loudly showing my frustration. "I'm going to go in the other room Caleb…but please quit being a dick to Gen. She always comments on how aloof you are to her and we put all that bad shit behind us. We are better than ever…we had Anabelle and all is good. It just gets awkward when you and Henry treat her like shit. I was wrong…I caused the breakdown in my marriage and I suffered for it. I chased my wife away acting like a teenager instead of a father and husband. But we have worked really hard at our marriage …and you know what? I am happier than I have ever been …once I realized being Ted Grey didn't give me an excuse to treat people like shit including my wife. This was as much on me as anyone. Now my children and wife are number one. I love Gen, Caleb. I fucked up. Get that through your head. You would help me a great deal if you would move on and accept that I love my wife and treat her like she is a Grey, not the enemy."

"I will think about it. And remember this request when I tell you the rest of my story." He raises an eyebrow and walks away.

I put my hand in my pocket and pull out the tiny baby rings with the small stones in the middle. They were in the letter Augustine gave me right after Viviana was born. She wanted Vivi to have something to remember her by. I have never given them to her. I am not sure I ever will.

It took me a week to read the letter. I was avoiding it for sure, but mostly I was busy buying a place for Estella and the baby to live. That first week I bought every baby gadget and piece of furniture invented. I also bought all new furniture for Estella and gave her a generous monthly spending allowance for anything she could possibly need. I had baby clothes and toys delivered and we hired nannies so Estella could leave if needed for errands. I poured myself into the best of all material items and security for my daughter. When the paternity test came back I didn't even open it…I knew. But Estella opened the results…rejoicing that legally I was the father. When I finally opened Augustine's letter I made sure to do it when I was 35,000 feet in the air on my jet so I wouldn't react and do something stupid. I opened it and the rings, the tiniest rings I have ever seen, fell out. Then I slowly read the letter.

 _Dear Caleb:_

 _I know you hate me. I hate myself. I can't ask for your forgiveness…when I can't forgive myself. Maybe someday I will be able to explain everything to you. I did love you at one time. I even worshipped you. But…I had to be cruel to do the right thing and let you go. I know you don't understand. But let me go. Please. I am far too ashamed to ever deserve you again._

 _I couldn't say anymore goodbyes. The goodbyes became too much. I don't love you anymore so you too must move on. Don't try and figure it out or change my mind. It is best for you if you hate me now and forever._

 _Please love your child. Raise her right and tell her I couldn't bring her into this world that I now live. Promise me only this one thing…that you will take care of her and my mother. Please. Not for me. I don't deserve your promise. But for the child. Please. Please. Please. I know you will be a great father._

 _I once told you I would take your pain away and make you always smile. I know now that is not true. I have caused you many reasons to take away your beautiful smile. That makes me sadder than anything else. Everything changed…and you can't save me. Find your smile dear Caleb. You are too good…too honest to know such sadness. It is time for you to be happy. You can't do that with me. I really don't love you anymore._

 _Please give the rings to your daughter someday and tell her the woman that gave her birth wanted her to have them. That is all I have to give her._

 _Augustine_

I have read that letter so many times the ink is wearing off. She couldn't even call Vivi _our_ daughter. She called her my daughter. The letter was like a riddle to me. Somedays I thought she was telling me that she was being forced into the relationship with Benito. Other times I would read that she really didn't love me and didn't care. I would get angry…sad…read more into it…hate her…still love her. Right now I am in the…I hate her with every fiber of my being mode. I have fantasized that she came back to me….begging for my forgiveness. And in that fantasy I always reject her. I believe that if she ever came to me and told me that she was forced into the relationship with Benito I would still turn my back on her. She had a choice. I saw it unfold.

 _We walked out of the restaurant that night and for the first time in years, I felt a negative energy that hadn't been present since the day I was stabbed in the heart. As soon as I noticed Fernandez sitting a few tables over with a large group of family members, children included, I looked at Tongo to let him know I wanted to get the hell out of the restaurant. I didn't trust myself not to walk over and hit Fernandez in the face. I paid the bill and we walked out but as we did I turned to see one of the men, maybe my age or a bit older staring at us. Well not us. He was staring at Augustine in the most lustful way and he wasn't even trying to hide it. But what really pissed me off is Augustine smiled at him. She turned her head and fucking smiled at him, licking her lips and basically sending him a message that said….come and get me._

 _We headed to the car and Tongo had the door open but I pulled August back. "What the fuck was that Augustine?" I had her by the arm, and I realized I was probably squeezing her arm too tight so I let go. But I was beyond pissed._

" _What was what? He smiled at me so I smiled at him. I was just being friendly."_

" _Bullshit August. He was eye fucking you and you let him. That guy looked like bad news and I don't appreciate having my girlfriend practically eye fucked by some guy in front of me and like it."_

" _You're over reacting Caleb. Anyway that is Benito Peredia, the nephew of Juan Carlo Fernandez."_

" _How do you know him?"_

" _Everyone knows him. He hangs at all the clubs and was raised by Fernandez. He is trouble though. I have never met him but I have seen him at places and he is known to be crazy." She shrugged. "But a real ladies man."_

" _What? So you thought you would smile at him? Get in the fucking car?" I was so pissed I dropped her off at her apartment that night and didn't take her back to my place. I no longer stayed at the hotel. I was staying in a one bedroom penthouse in the heart of the city._

" _Caleb…please don't be angry? I'm sorry I smiled at him. Can I go back with you to your place? You are leaving again tomorrow and we won't see each other for four more weeks." August crawled over to my lap but I pushed her away. Maybe that was the first mistake I made._

" _No…Augustine…I have shit to do and frankly I am too pissed off right now. I don't like whatever that was back there and I need to just calm down and head out tomorrow. I will call you when I get back in Seattle."_

" _What…no baby. Don't leave mad. Please. Give me one of your smiles."_

" _You know…quit the bullshit August. I am pissed…you fucking practically threw yourself at that guy…a common punk and dissed me right in front of him. I need to cool down. So please get out of the car and if you want someone to smile at you…go find your fucking ladies' man Peredia and I am sure he will smile all fucking night at you. Now please get out of the car and I will call you when I get back to Seattle." August started to cry._

" _Please don't leave mad baby. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. You know I love you though."_

" _Right now I only know you pretty much told that fucker…come get me. So…until I sort through that…please leave me alone before I say something I will regret." She started crying harder and pulled at my arm. "August get out of the fucking car."_

" _You are being an asshole over nothing Caleb. Fine…don't call me when you get back…you can go fuck yourself." She stormed out of the car and at that moment I only felt relief to have her go._

" _Tongo…see if we can get the hell out of here tonight. Call Tomas and see if he can have the jet ready in a few hours. I want to go home."_

 _We flew back to Seattle and by the time we landed I had regretted leaving without talking it through with August but I was still pissed. She could say what she wanted but she was absolutely smiling at that asshole. When we landed I had about a dozen sobbing apologies from August and I finally called her. We talked about how her actions were wrong and she never denied that, but she couldn't explain why she flirted back at the guy. Right in front of me. A few nights later I was finally over it but when I called her number, she didn't pick up all night. I finally called her mother's cell._

" _Estella…how are you tonight?"_

 _Estella was awkwardly silent before finally telling me she was good and about to get into bed._

" _Where is Augustine? She isn't picking up her cell phone." I was seriously considering sending over some of my security to check on her._

" _Oh Caleb…she went out after work. I don't know who she went with. Maybe some friends from work."_

" _Really? Did she say where she was going?" Just then I heard some commotion._

" _Wait Caleb…she is coming in the door now. Augustine! You are drunk. You look terrible and I have your boyfriend on the phone. Have you no shame? You look a mess." Estella was yelling at Augustine. This was pretty typical. They argued a lot and made up usually later. But now I was pissed again. I waited for a few seconds then Augustine came on the phone…clearly drunk and slurring her words. She didn't drink much or ever …so I was really getting confused by her strange behavior as of recent._

" _Hello Caleb Grey. Why are you calling so late? I should be in bed."_

" _Yes you should be in bed. It is late there. Where were you and why didn't you pick up your cell or messages?"_

" _Here we go again. You are yelling at me. I was having fun since my boyfriend left without making love to me and kissing me goodbye. So I went out dancing with my friends and I drank tonight. Because I am sad." She was talking baby talk. She was hammered and she was irritating the sin out of me as she rambled on and on._

" _Look Augustine. I don't want to argue with you. Call me in the morning…even if you have to wake me up. I love you but I learned a long time ago…not to have these kind of conversations when one of the parties has been drinking. I am sorry I left the way I did…let's talk tomorrow." She was silent. "August?"_

" _She has passed out Caleb. I am sorry I have never seen my daughter act so poorly. She will call you tomorrow." I could tell Estella was upset._

 _We talked the next day for two hours and worked through our issues and I made plans to go back to Brazil in two more weeks._

 _The two weeks went by slowly. Something was nagging at me. Augustine was harder and harder to get ahold of and when we talked she was distant and evasive. I moved my trip up by a few days and didn't tell her I was coming into town._

 _I showed up at the Sofitel where Augustine still worked and went to the concierge desk where she was sitting talking on the phone. She saw me and looked surprised but jumped up and came running to me. We kissed passionately in front of anyone who was watching. "I missed you baby."_

" _Oh Caleb…what are you doing here? I mean I am glad you are here but I thought you were coming in a few days." I swear she seemed nervous. I looked at her desk and saw a massive bouquet of flowers. White roses._

" _Those are nice…where did they come from?" I knew I sounded accusatory but her desk didn't usually have flowers on it._

" _Oh a hotel guest liked the help I gave them and sent them to me in appreciation." She smiled and kissed me. I knew she was lying but I didn't want to fight with her. I knew something was off…but I didn't want to believe it so pushed it aside._

" _When are you off work?" I kissed her again and nodded to one of her colleagues who looked at me strangely. I knew the lady but she seemed nervous and didn't stop to say hello like she usually did._

" _Um…I think I am here until 9:00."_

" _You think? Why don't you know?"_

" _Well we are busy. But as soon as I am off work I will come to your place okay baby?" She was a bit aloof, pulling away from me, but I chalked that up to our public display of affection in the hotel lobby earlier. She moved closer and reached up and kissed me softly. "You are going to get me in trouble with the big boss…so I will meet you as soon as I am done okay?"_

" _Okay I will send Tongo over for you."_

" _No! No, I will take a cab. I don't want Tongo to wait. I will be there as soon as I can." She kissed me again and traced her fingers over my lips. I left, not at all understanding what game she was playing. I almost sent security to follow her over, but I decided to trust her…ha…big mistake._

 _Fifteen minutes early, at 8:45 August showed up. I was surprised that she was early but as soon as she came in the door she jumped into my arms and started kissing me passionately._

" _I'm sorry my love but my boss was being hard on me today. I had to behave when I saw you. I missed you so much." She was extremely affectionate and doing a great job of taking my mind off her earlier actions and within seconds we were almost naked and back in my bedroom. She was more aggressive than I had ever seen her. She ripped my clothes off of me, murmuring how much she loved me, biting me, kissing me everywhere and asking me to fuck her hard._

" _Caleb…it has been too long…don't make me wait. Don't make me wait. Take me now please." She bit me really hard and I pushed her down on the bed gently but somewhat stinging from where she bit me. Without foreplay and our usual slow sensual dance…I entered her and fucked her harder than I had ever taken her. I flipped her over half way through and plummeted her over and over again. I was angry still from the bullshit that happened several weeks ago, her smiling at that fucker…angry that she went out and got drunk…angry that she was lying to me about the flowers and being evasive…and angry that she bit me so hard I was bleeding. I fucked her over and over again and she kept taking it. I finally turned her back over….caught my breath and looked into her eyes instantly feeling like an asshole for being so rough._

" _Baby…what is going on here? I feel like something is wrong. Let me love you and slow this down." I entered her again and she looked up at me and started crying. I kept moving in her but I was much gentler and loved her like I should. I let go of the anger and made love to her. "Please don't cry. Let's not fight." Funny how passion made me temporarily forgiving._

" _Oh Caleb…I love you so much. Forever…no matter what you think. I am sorry. So sorry."_

" _Why are you sorry? Baby…oh yes…this is good…just like this. This feels good right? Quit crying baby."_

" _Yes… this feels good Caleb. I love you I am so sorry. I have been bad."_

 _I found my release and so did she. When we were done we laid there with me still on top of her and she kept crying uncontrollably. "Augustine…yes I was pissed that you flirted with that asshole…and went out and got drunk…but it's over and I'm here now. I love you."_

" _I will always love you Caleb Grey. Always."_

That was the last night we were together. The next morning she told me that she had been with Benito Peredia. She told me she had been seeing him for several weeks and that it was over between us. I was blindsided and devastated by her betrayal. I couldn't even look at her or talk to her and told her to leave my apartment and never to contact me again. I called her every name you could think of and literally picked her up half naked and put her in the hallway letting her find her own way home without her purse or shoes. I have not seen her since. Six weeks later Estella's number came up, and since we had gotten quite close, I picked it up. It was Augustine using her mother's phone. She was cold and distant and she delivered a short message that would change my life forever.

"Caleb…I am pregnant. You may or may not be the father. If you are…you must promise to take the baby. I'm sorry for everything." That was it.

I pull out the quote I keep in my wallet. I don't even know who wrote it…but I read it every day to remind myself how I got here.

 _The most dangerous animal in the world is a silent smiling woman._ I put it back in my wallet. Reminder well received.

I have thought about August every day for four years. Did I love her? Henry still thinks I am in love with her? Am I? I have been with several women since August and I went our separate ways. Well quite a bit more than several. But they were just for the sexual pleasure. Jillian was nice but she was clingy and desperate and wanted more from me. I will never have a serious relationship again. I would love to trust and fall in love again…but I can't go through any more pain. The only thing that matters to me now is my daughter.

We spent ten months loving hard. Augustine made me laugh. She was a ferocious lover. Once she figured it all out…she wanted it every which way she could get it. All night long. We would have sex numerous times before falling asleep. We did it everywhere. Restaurant bathrooms, every piece of furniture in my apartment, my office, the car, the roof of the car, in a park during the day, in the ocean, on a sailboat, the grocery store bathroom, an alley way, and even a nightclub hallway. She was insatiable. Was it just the sex? Was it because she was the first and only woman I had such strong feelings for that I couldn't get enough of her? What was it about her? She was toxic in the end. That I know.

No….nothing changes for me. I put the baby rings back in my pocket. It all comes down to the smile. Had she never smiled at Benito…this would have not happened and we would be together. Or would we? She made her choice…she started this nightmare with one smile. Like a predator she struck her prey and left several victims in her quake. Yes…Augustine de Costa is dead to me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You know it is hard as a writer not to react to reviews. When you try to please some, others get unhappy. I get that some of you want more of the Grey's and this chapter will give you a bit more. But I am sticking with this being a Caleb story on finding TRUE LOVE. He won't find it easily, and not handed to him. This is the story of a sexy, gorgeous, lonely man that seems to keep getting his heart broken and how bitterness and anger will get in the way before he finally finds what he is looking for. I promised the HEA…and he will get it. The Grey's will be in and out of this story. But this is Caleb's story and for those of you that love where I am going with this…thank you for your enthusiasm and fun comments! You inspire me to continue! Lilly**_

 **Chapter 6: Coming Clean**

"Caleb…come in here…everyone has arrived." Henry calls out to me. I shuffle into my living room and shake Reid and Sawyer's hands and nod at Jax who is on the phone. I sit down and wait for Jax to finish his conversation.

"Okay this is what I found out. If a child is in peril, the state department can issue emergency papers as long as the INS conducts a hearing within 60 days. The Secretary of State can also intervene if needed but that would have to be a real massive international issue. Why are we here after midnight talking about this and whose child are we trying to rescue?" Jax looks at all of us. He hasn't been told anything other than to go by the office, get some paperwork, phone numbers and INS guidelines. He looks around the room waiting for an answer.

"Um…my daughter." I speak up. Jax is like a brother to me and I can tell by his smile he thinks I am joking.

"No seriously. Come on…it's late…I left my extremely pregnant wife home. Just quit the bullshit."

"No bullshit Jax…this is the deal." My dad fills him and everyone in on the situation with Viviana. I appreciate that he doesn't tell them the details of Augustine's betrayal, just the important details regarding my daughter, her living arrangement and that Viviana's mother has abandoned her to be with a drug lord.

"Jesus Caleb. I don't even know what to say. Phoebe…wow…yea…wow your sister is going to go out of her mind…wait does Ana know?" Jax is standing pouring himself a glass of my almost empty bottle of scotch.

"Not yet…and yes, we understand that both my wife and your wife will be upset. But let's focus. The way I see this, we should be able to get Viviana out of Brazil. We will simply get her and bring her over without the completed paperwork, although let's take every step legally that we can. I am not worried about getting her through customs as we fly into private terminals. Taylor…take good care of the crew working the night we come back." We all know what that means. "But Jax, first thing in the morning you and Taylor reach out to the State Department and the Brazilian Ambassador. Pull every chip we have…every favor owed. Getting her here isn't my concern, it is her safety and everyone else's safety after we get her here that has me concerned. Reid…add at least 100 security to the payroll in the next few days. Make sure we get some Spanish speaking and even Portuguese if possible. We might need that leverage. And Ted, Jax and Henry, if I have to bring every family member to live in our home while we figure this out…I will." My dad is staring at us. It is clear there is no negotiation in play. My parent's home is like a fortress and the most secure. Although Henry has had to ramp up over the years and is now living behind guarded gates as well. Ted and Phoebe have secured gates but they are not staffed 24/7.

"Hold the hell up Dad? What are you talking about?" Ted stands up and I reach over and take the envelopes from Tongo. I look at my Dad and he gestures for me to take it from here. He knows I have to be the one to address the matter at hand.

"First of all…Ted…I am sorry and I understand if you say no, but I made a passport, illegally for Viviana using Delilah Mary's photo and birth date. I should have told you, but well you know what I was up against." I show him the passport.

"You what? You used my daughter's information without asking me?" He doesn't look happy.

"Well I haven't used it yet and I am telling you now. I don't have a lot of time here Ted. Estella is about to die. I have to fly to Brazil and get there before Peredia does something to her or she is alone with just security and her Nanny. I am sorry." Ted gives me a really dirty look but then takes a deep breath.

"Jax…is there any real harm if we bring Viviana in the country using that passport?"

"Well…it would be hard to explain. Delilah Mary was born in the United States. There is no record of her entering Brazil so I don't know how you explain her leaving a country she never entered." I look at Tongo. Well fuck…that was pretty god damn stupid on our part. I have been so preoccupied with Estella dying and all the issues I haven't even thought things through logically. "So…I think we are better off to do this Christian's way and use our influence to get the State Department to grant us emergency circumstances for a minor. You have the paternity paperwork Caleb in case I need it?" Tongo hands it to him. Jax looks like he is still trying to grasp everything. "Are you sure the mother isn't going to be an issue?" I shrug and tell him I doubt it but her prick boyfriend will be. "I am not an expert in immigration law, so I need the okay to talk to John Kraus at the firm. He will be able to give me everything we need." My dad tells him to do what he needs to do without even asking me. I guess he is in charge now.

"There is something I need to tell all of you. It is the reason I have kept everything from you…but hopefully you will understand." I swallow and then tell them everything about Peredia knowing about all my nieces and nephews…the pictures…and having all of us followed. "Look…I gave up my daughter for all of your children…please forgive me for not telling you, but I had no choice."

"How do you know he wasn't bluffing? He could have read about the kids being born…this guy or his people would have never gotten past our security." Mike says rather arrogantly. I look at my dad again and take a deep breath. I pull out my phone and bring up the photo of Gen, Stella and Delilah Mary being followed by Benito's men and pass it to Mike first. "What…how did this happen?" He looks both embarrassed and shocked. Henry gets up and looks over his shoulder.

"What the fuck? Mike…" I watch as Ted then gets up and grabs the phone looking at the picture. I see his jaw clench and then before I can get out of the way he comes charging at me knocking me to the ground.

"My family? You let my family be followed and didn't tell me Caleb?" I feel his fist hit my jaw but I don't fight him. I understand his anger. He gets several punches in before someone pulls him off…I think it is Reid and Jax. I hear my Dad yelling at him.

"Theodore…stop. Calm down…just hear your brother out. Yes…you have a right to be angry but just listen." Tongo reaches down and pulls me up and for ten minutes or so there is commotion, yelling with my dad talking to Ted in one corner, Mike and Henry huddled in another and Tongo and I are in the kitchen getting ice for my quickly growing black and blue eye and jaw. I would never sit and take a punch from anyone in normal circumstances but I completely understand Ted's anger. Finally I see him come into the kitchen. His face is still red and he looks angry but a bit more settled.

"You okay Cal? I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come at you…but this is seriously fucked up. You knew someone was following my wife and daughters. You had an obligation to tell me. How could you keep this from me?"

"I know Ted. I know. Can we go back in the living room please?"

We all have our composure now and I look at my dad. He starts to set the tone of what I am about to tell my brothers and Jax, but again I need to man up and face this head on. Everyone looks at me. My eye is getting black and blue and I have a cut lip. My dad comes and stands next to me. Maybe he is protecting me in his own way.

"I got this Dad. I got this." He looks at me and stays close. I know he hates when we fight and especially if we get physical. Although I know that when my Dad and Uncle were young they went at it too. "I met with Benito the day Viviana was born. He made threats…told me that I was not allowed to take my daughter out of Brazil. I told him that was bullshit and not happening and then he threw photos on the table of Grey, Steele, Charlotte, Stella and Delilah Mary. The message was clear. Later on he even sent pictures of Ricky, Jason and Anabelle when they were born. He knew man…he knew. He was watching everything you and your families did. I don't know how close he was but he made threats and one of them was that I couldn't share anything with anyone. So…Mike…I am truly sorry…but I had to have Tongo act alone. He couldn't come to you." I pull the paper out of the folder with the information. Tongo takes it from me and walks over to Mike.

"Ted…we placed ten people on Gen and the kids that rotate shifts. Henry…we only added a team of three to follow your team as you were the most secure…and Jax, Phoebe didn't have near enough so we put ten on her and the kids as well. For four years…their CPO's had no idea that…" Just then Mike grabs Tongo and slams him against the wall. He is furious. His face is beet red and he has him by the suit coat collar. Even though Tongo towers over Mike, his fury makes his strength unstoppable.

"You son of a bitch…you should have told me. It is my job to protect this family and you made me look like an incompetent idiot." He closes his eyes, gathers himself and let's go of Tongo who raises his hands as to say…yep…you should have known this. "Henry…I am sorry man. I don't know how anyone on my team missed being followed. I don't even know what to say."

"In his defense…we hired the best. They are about as good as you can get and they always switched cars…like every day so you wouldn't have seen any patterns. We had to be extra cautious." Tongo tries to defend Mike. Henry stands up and looks devastated. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Cal…we will talk more about this in a few minutes. Mike…you and I…man we've been together since I was 18 years old. You are like family to me, but I can't…I can't let this go." He walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I have to let you go man. I can't keep you around. No one would trust you. How did you not know that everyone was being tailed? In fact your entire team will be let go once we have this settled."

Taylor looks at my dad and shakes his head slowly. "Henry…not now. We need him. I agree that this is a major fuck up Mike. I won't take your side on this when this is resolved. But Henry, we need people that know every aspect of our operation. Let's regroup here after this meeting…come up with a plan…get through this then Mike we can talk about where you land on this later."

"T…I don't want to suck you in on this…you are retired."

"Henry…Caleb is my family and this little girl is now part of that. I am not sitting this one out. I won't travel and play tough guy…you young guys can do that, but you need me to be here…so I am here and not going anywhere. But cooler heads need to prevail. And I have a bevy of contacts and Intel that can help us out with this. I am not walking away from this. Mike…can you keep your head in the game and rectify your fuck up?"

I look around at the destruction I have caused. My brothers want to kill me but they love me too much and I see the pain on their faces that they are feeling for me. Yet I have put their wives and children at risk. I know they are both struggling internally with how to move forward. Henry looks physically ill. He trusted Mike with his life and everyone he loves. It isn't his fault that he didn't know about our added security, we worked 24/7 to hide it from him. Jax…he would probably rip me apart if he could…but not in this crowd. I have put his wife and my own sister and her children at risk too. I see Jax's jaw clenching and I know he is so angry he can barely speak. I look at Sawyer and he is also angry. After all I exposed his grandchildren. Who isn't angry? Then I look at my father. He has the look of determination.

Mike is devastated. He is almost speechless but finally looks up and addresses the now quiet room. "Henry…I don't know how they got past me but I will find out and we will all resign…but T is right. You need me right now and I won't let you down. Please man…you need to let me make this right." Henry doesn't say anything. He leans back against the wall. No one speaks for several minutes. Finally Henry steps forward.

"Okay…okay. While this is all seriously the biggest mess I have ever seen in my life, we need to get a game plan. Reid… what do you have on this Peredia? What do we know?"

For the next hour Reid pulls up information from Intel, data files and even hacks some high level military security. The dossier on Peredia is extensive. He is believed to be behind thousands of killings, kidnappings, and is high up in the drug cartel. He is ruthless. He is wanted in the United States, Colombia, Mexico and France. He is heavily protected and he is as dangerous as they come. He has had a public falling out with his Uncle, Juan Carlos Fernandez which I knew about as I caused it. But behind the scenes, Fernandez still needs his nephew to run trafficking for him as he is a public figure and has to distance himself from the corruption.

There is no doubt from anyone in the room that he is extremely dangerous and we are not yet equipped to go after him. But my dad believes that if we add massive amounts of security we can be protected. He won't waiver on bringing Viviana home. The room gets quiet when Reid notes that Peredia has been with a Colombian woman for four years but it is not known if they are married or just lovers. I try to not let this bother me and show no emotion as Ted and Henry look at me. Henry questions if the rescue mission is the right thing to do.

"Dad…look I want my niece here too. We all do. But if we bring her here…what happens to the other children? We all work so hard to give them normal lives without security being intrusive. That goes away if we follow through with this. I see why Caleb did everything now. He was protecting us. The gloves will come off once we bring her here." He looks at me. "Sorry Cal…I am not saying that I don't want her here…but this is wow…it…" he doesn't know what to say.

"Henry…I understand. That is why you haven't met her yet…that is why I have led this secret life…this living hell. I never wanted to bring this to any of you."

"Well we are in now. Can't go back Caleb. I say let's bring in whoever we have to….go to whoever we know and get support from the highest levels and take care of this piece of shit. Henry…we both know that we wouldn't sleep at night if we caved in on this." Henry agrees and Ted stands up then walks over to me. He grabs me hard before I can move. "Caleb…I'm sorry I came at you. I shouldn't have done that. I wish to god you would have come to me or any of us sooner…but it is what it is. We will be there with you the rest of the way." I hug him back and it feels good to know he can get past this.

"Oh fuck me." We look at Henry who is holding his phone and grimacing. It is 2:30 am. "It's Phoebe. Why is she calling so late? Has she called you Jax?" Jax looks at his phone.

"No she text me a while ago and asked if I was with you." He grins. "You had to know she would figure out we were all together and she is wide awake wanting to know why. She is your sister…you talk to her."

"No! She is your wife…you take it. Oh good she hung up. And my money says she calls Ted in 10, 9, 8, 7…"

"Damn it. I'm not taking this call." Ted holds his phone as it vibrates. "Jax…she is your wife. Deal with her." Jax smiles.

"Not unless she is in labor. No damn way. Caleb…you're next and if she can't get you Reid she will call you, I guarantee it." Not even five seconds later my cell vibrates. Everyone actually starts laughing.

"I will talk to her…won't tell her anything other than I will come see her and Mom in the morning and tell them everything…Hey Phoebe. You okay? Shouldn't you be sleeping? You're not in labor are you?" I look up at everyone watching me.

"Cut the shit Caleb. I know you are all in some powwow together. I just don't know where you are all at and what it is about? What is going on? Mom and I are beside ourselves."

"Nothing to worry about. Yes I had a little issue but we are all safe and just talking about how to resolve it. Please don't worry. You need to rest. You could go into labor any minute and you will be exhausted. Tell mom to wait at your place for me in the morning and I will come by and fill you in. I promise."

"Caleb…what is wrong? Just tell me. I can't sleep anyway. My back is killing me. The baby is right on my who-ha and I have to pee all the time and I am miserable. If my husband is there tell him I am never having sex with him again." I grimace.

"Way too much sharing there Phoeb's. Honestly…what I need to share with you is better done in person. Don't go into labor and I promise I will tell you everything in the morning."

"Are you in trouble Caleb? You are scaring me."

"No…of course not. Don't worry okay. Just go to sleep. I love you. Do you need to talk to anyone else? We are trying to wrap it up here."

"No…they were ignoring me and not answering their phone. But tell Dad he has Mom worried too so he should text her or something. She isn't asleep yet."

"Okay I will. Now go try to sleep. And sorry about your lady parts." She laughs and everyone looks at me. I shrug. "She said the baby is pushing against her you know…and she has to pee all the time." Henry and Ted grimace commenting that it is more information than they wanted to know. Reid laughs and my Dad gives me a dirty look for sharing. "What? She is the one that mentioned it. Anyway Phoebe I will see you in a few hours."

"Okay sweet boy. I love you. I am worried but I will wait." I tell her the same and then look up to see everyone still staring at me after I hang up. I look at Jax. "Oh…and she said you aren't getting laid ever again. Sorry for your loss." Jax murmurs under his breath that she said the same thing two kids ago.

"I bet she did her sweet boy baby talk shit to you didn't she? She needs to quit babying you Caleb. Christ it irritates the shit out of me when she does that." Henry thinks Phoebe has babied me my whole life and if I am honest…it is true. We have a special relationship and I just feel bad that I have kept everything from her.

I look around the room at the support sitting amongst me. My family, friends and even security. I think about my mom and sister and the threats made to the people I love. And while I love my daughter…I can't help but think I will regret until the day I die the day fell prey to Augustine de Costa and the evil spell she cast upon me and now my family. I will never forgive her or get past it. She betrayed me and I will make her pay for this if it takes me the rest of my life to make it happen. But first I need to bring my little girl home where she belongs.

We wrapped up developing a game plan, assignments and evaluating the threats around 4:30 am. Henry fell asleep on the couch, Ted went home still bitching he would wake up hungry if he stayed because I didn't have enough food to eat. My dad went home with Jax, since my mom was with Phoebe, my dad decided to just crash there. I promised to show up for breakfast.

After sleeping three hours, I look in the mirror and even to my own eyes I look tired. I haven't shaved in about five days and decide to just leave it be. I am sure my mom will address it and tell me I look better when I shave. I walk by the couch and I can't even resist. Henry is completely passed out with his mouth open. I don't think he has slept much lately, he just returned from a business trip from China, so I know he is completely wiped out. But come on…I am still the youngest brother and I don't even know where this bit of temptation comes from as I haven't had my playful side in years, but this is just too easy and it is my job to piss everyone off. So….I take the bottle of water in my hand and open it slowly and pour it straight in Henry's open mouth, getting the first real laugh I have had in weeks. I look at Tongo.

"Oh Uso, not a good idea." The water pours out of the bottle and Henry bolts up off the couch swearing up a storm and he is not happy. Which is awesome. Mission accomplished.

"Wake up sunshine." I bend over laughing as a dazed Henry looks around wiping off his face and shirt. I can barely talk from laughing so hard. Why does fucking with ones older brother give such joy?

"You asshole. Why did you do that? Jesus Caleb"…and I count in my head backwards…and before I get to eight Henry has jumped over the couch and has me in a head lock and my arm pulled behind me. I am laughing and not even resisting.

"Get a little wet did you?"

"Fuck off Caleb…I should kick your ass." From the corner of my eye I see Tongo and Mike shaking their heads. They have seen this a thousand times. I hear Tongo tell Mike it is good to see me smile…even if it is temporary. Henry lets me go.

"I'm leaving…see you at 4:00 at your office right?" I grab my coat to leave.

Henry walks towards me. "Seriously Caleb…just be honest with Mom and Phoebe…they will be crushed when they hear all of this, but like us, they will support you." He gets closer and reaches out to shake my hand. I put my hand out and he pulls me in and then flips me right on the floor. I look up to his Cheshire smile and raised eyebrows. He is leaning over and the one laughing now. "Have fun with Phoeb's Little Grey." He winks at me and I watch him grab his coat and go out the door yelling, "You know what they say about messing with the bull…see ya."

We pull down the long drive of my sister's house just in time to see a tired Jax pulling the car around the front of the house. I believe he is taking Grey and Charlotte to school.

"You're early," Jax says to me somewhat coldly. I get it. He is pissed at me for putting his family at risk. "But Phoebe is expecting you. I am headed to the firm, I already have a call set up with Judge Zimmerman…family court…to see what we need to do to get you temporary legal custody once we get Viviana here."

"Legal custody? I'm her father Jax. Why do I need temporary legal custody?" Jax looks at the door and my niece and nephew come out. "We can talk about it later." He nods and holds open the car door for the kids.

"Uncle Caleb. Why are you here? What happened to your eye? Did someone hurted you?" Charlotte puts her arms up, I bend down and pick up my six year old niece. I kiss her on the cheek and shake my head no.

"I bumped into a big door. Now show me your teeth Charlie." She gives me a big smile where there are four missing teeth. I knew she lost her last tooth last night because Phoebe text Jax to tell him. "Okay whistle." She tries and of course she can't. "Come on…hey…you spit on me." She starts laughing. I put her down and high five Grey who has a long face. "What's the matter little dude?"

"I hate school and I hate Cressie Burton and I hate girls." I look at Jax and he shrugs.

"Trust me I get it. Most girls…not you Charlie…are yucky with a capital Y." Jax looks at me like I shouldn't tell his son that.

"My Dad said I have to be nice to her because she is a girl, but she picks her nose and sits across from me and she is disgusting."

"Yep a chick that picks her nose doesn't work for me either dude." He laughs at me but Jax motions for the kids to get in the car and looks at me like I have lost my mind. I probably have.

"See Dad…Uncle Cal agrees with me and she always stares at me."

"Because she probably has the hots for you. Girls do that goofy stare when they secretly think you are amazeballs." Grey rolls his eyes. Better not let Gramps see you do that!

"You're funny Uncle Caleb." I fist bump him and wish I was nine years old again. He has no idea how lucky he is.

"Tell Uncle Cal laters and get in the car." The kids pile in and Jax nods at me and starts to get in the car. Then he calls me. "Caleb…" I look back as I am about to walk through the front door. "I'm trying to grasp all this…but I got your back even if I want to break your neck."

"I know man…I get it. Thanks but you don't need to say anything. I messed up keeping this from my family. I get that now."

"No…I know I have been a bit of a dick since I heard all this last night…a lot to handle you know? But I also know intellectually that you would never bring this home to us if you didn't have to. In fact you sacrificed more than any father should for all of us. So…give me a bit more time to get through this. But with that said…I will do everything I can to help you with this." I nod.

"I appreciate that Jax." I shake his hand then smile. "But can you help me with my sister?" He leans in whispering in my ear so the kids can't hear him.

"Fuck no…that one is on you." He gets in the car, followed by his security and I watch them pull away. I open the front door and little Jason attacks me. He the most adorable little three year old boy on the face of the earth. He is super high energy, a spitting image of Reid Sawyer and we call him the Tank.

"UNCLE CALEB!" He almost knocks me down. "Are you going to play with me? Are you here to play?" I pick him up and can't help but think he must outweigh Vivi by at least fifteen pounds. He is a big ass kid with wavy curly brown hair and my mom's blue eyes.

"Well I want to have breakfast with you, your mom and Grams. She's here right?"

"Yea…Yea…Yea…and Gramps too. We is making a big Lego house…come on…come on. Come help us."

"Jason Raymond Sawyer leave Uncle Cal alone and let him get in the door. Gramps is waiting for you in the playroom. Don't just leave him there." Phoebe yells out from the kitchen. Man my dad must be exhausted. He didn't get in until after 5 and is up already playing with Jason. I walk in the kitchen and my eyes get wide. I haven't seen Phoebe in about a month.

"Holy shit…pregnant much?" She is huge. "How late are you…about three months?"

"Shut up brat. Good god…did you get in a fight?" I kiss her and seriously can't believe how massive she has gotten. I know she is past due a few days. But wow…I am not sure how she is getting around.

"Should you even be up? And I didn't get in a fight…but someone punched me. I will fill you in later. Again…why are you up? I thought you were on bed rest."

"I'm hungry." She says this with a mouthful of food. I raise my eyebrow at her. She is as big as a house already. "Seriously Caleb…stop looking at me like this. Someday…if you ever settle down…you might get your wife pregnant and she too will look like a whale. But for your information I have only gained 38 pounds this time. With Jason I gained 48 pounds. Of course he weighed over 9 pounds." It is hard not to tell her I have a child…but all in good time. I never did see Augustine pregnant, but Estella told me she gained quite a bit of weight too. "This one is smaller."

"Not sure about that." I tease her and snarls at me. "Hey dad." I look up when I see my dad walk in with his coffee cup. He looks exhausted. I feel guilty but he smiles at me and pats me on the back. My mom walks out of the pantry carrying flour, syrup, and pecans.

"Hi honey. You look tired as your dad. What in the world happened to your eye? Did you get in a fight?" My mom reaches up and kisses me. "Hungry? I am making pecan waffles and sausage. Little Jason's request." My mom prefers little Jason to Tank, so we don't confuse him with T.

"Sure…that sounds good."

"I like the beard look. I think you look hot. Well as hot you can look." Phoebe literally falls down into the chair. Can she go another day like this? "You could be one of those hot underwear models."

"And I wouldn't even have to pad my package." I laugh and Phoebe groans.

"I'm not sure about the beard look. I like your handsome face." My mom grabs my chin. "Who hit you?"

"Yes. What is going on?" Phoebe gets right to the point.

"Can we eat first? Then if you don't mind, I would like to talk alone to Mom first, then I will fill you in Phoebe. Shouldn't you be upstairs with your feet up? Seriously those are some major cankles you are wearing there." She wipes her eye with her middle finger so only I can see.

I want to avoid the chit chat until after breakfast. My hands are sweaty and my heart is racing. I walk over to little Jason and swing him over my shoulder. "Come on Tank, I will play with you until breakfast is ready." He cheers and laughs as I carry him to the massive playroom. I can't wait until Vivi gets a chance to play with her cousins and gets acclimated. She has a lot of toys but without other children to play with she usually just plays with her dolls.

We finish breakfast and Phoebe tells me she is going to be in her room. My dad takes little Jason to his room to help him clean up and my mom tells the housekeeper what to pick up at the grocery store.

"Okay sweetheart…dad said you needed to talk to me. That always makes me nervous. Needed vs. wants. So what do you _need_ to tell me?" My mom pours herself a cup of tea. She dips the bag in for about 5 seconds then quickly pulls it out. She has not changed her routine as long as I can remember. I sit next to her and take her hand. We wait for the housekeeper to leave. "Caleb…what's wrong." My mom pushes my hair out of my eyes, but I am too late to stop the tear from falling. She sees this and gasp. "Cal…tell me right now."

"Mom…I have kept something…someone from you for four years. I will tell you everything, but please promise me you will forgive me. You're the one person I have been the most worried about hurting."

"Caleb…just tell me."

"I have a four-year old daughter. Her name is Viviana. I love her more than anyone in the world and I raise her alone with her grandmother…in Brazil." I get my phone out to show her the picture but I can tell my mom is grasping to understand what she just heard. "I have a lot to tell you…but I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her and…" She puts her hand up to stop me and shakes her head.

"Stop. Let me make sure I heard this right. You have a daughter. Her name is Vivi…ana. She is four-years old…she lives in Brazil with her GRANDMOTHER? I _am_ her grandmother Caleb. I don't understand. Why is she there? Where is her mother? What do you mean you raise her alone with her GRANDMOTHER?" My mom has now stood up and she is pacing and running her hands through her hair. I don't say anything for a few minutes, giving her time to just accept what I have told her. "Talk Caleb Elliot Grey. NOW."

For the next two hours I tell her everything I told my dad. I answer every question she asks honestly. Including the ones about Augustine. She cries, holds my hand, I cry and she hugs me tight. It feels so good to come clean. We looked at the photo album that I brought with me and we talk about how I plan to move back home with Vivi and how much my daughter will need her. My mom goes from shock and anger to empathy and sorrow for the years we missed.

"I worry about getting her here before Estella dies Caleb. Oh my. That poor woman. At first I was angry that she knows my granddaughter and I don't. Now I just feel such sadness for her. Who is with Estella now Caleb? Is she conscious?"

"She is in and out of consciousness. She is with just security, a few nurses and of course Viviana and her nanny. But she is too sick now and it upsets Viviana. Although I know this morning the nanny took her in to see Estella and they read together until Estella became too weak. She has been a wonderful friend to me and basically a mother to Vivi mom." I water up again thinking about losing her in my life and how much my daughter will miss her.

"And Augustine…does she even know her mother is dying?"

"Tongo told Benito's head of security. Whether he told her or not, I am not sure. But she hasn't come to say her goodbyes…and we wouldn't let her in unless Estella asked to see her."

"Caleb…as horrible as that girl is…and I mean that…I don't care what her excuses were for leaving you and her daughter…she has a right to say goodbye to her mother."

"Mom…I don't care about Augustine's rights. I just need to get there before Estella dies, say my goodbye and get Vivi. That is why Ted, Reid, Mike, Tongo and I are headed there today. I need them with me in case Benito tries to stop us and we need to file paperwork and all the legal matters. Dad and T are working on all that now."

"I'm going with you."

"What Mom? No you can't go with me. First of all you can't leave Phoeb's. She is going to deliver any second or blow the hell up. Secondly…it's not safe. No you need to stay here and get our wing ready. Dad said we could have the east wing so we would have some semblance of privacy until it's time to move her to my home. I have to teach her English and…"

"Caleb…I am going with you! I will call Frankie and she can move in here. Phoebe will understand once she finds out about this. That little girl will need me and I want to say thank you to Estella Caleb. I want to hold her hand and give her some comfort that Viviana will be okay." My mom starts to cry again. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. Why is Ted going? I understand Henry needs to stay here…with his high profile and GEH and of course he is probably needed here to help with the legal matters behind this…but I wish Ted was staying home. He is such a hot head I worry if he sees this Benito bastard."

"Yes we talked about that a lot last night. But we need Ted. He has this master plan to fly a helicopter on top of the apartment building and we will remove Viviana that way. Benito's men watch the building and would follow us if we took her out by car. And besides…we need Ted. If we get in any issues…he is the best trained besides Reid. Dad wants to go, but we all agreed he should stay here and work the INS, Senators and everyone we need to make this happen."

"Fine. But I am going." My mom gets up and heads to the playroom. "Talk to your sister…I am telling Dad this isn't negotiable."

Two hours and a box of tissues later, Phoebe is finally calmed down. She went from screaming at me, to crying to asking a thousand questions a minute. It wasn't easy.

"Oh my god Caleb…oh my god. I want her to move in here. Let me have her?"

"What? No Phoebe…no way. She is staying with me. You know how long I have waited to have her with me?"

"No…you could move in too." I laugh.

"No! Fuck no. I am hating that I'm even going back home with mom and dad. If you think I am moving in with you and your bazillion kids…no way. Let me just get her here first." Phoebe takes my hand.

"What is she like Cal? Is she quiet? Funny? Shy? Is she happy? Oh that poor little thing."

"She is shy. But she hasn't met many people. Just security, nannies, and Estella. A few doctor visits. I don't even think she has played with another child before other than one of her nannies nieces. It might have been the happiest day of her life to play with another child. It would kill me when I would think about what she was missing with her cousins and not having her here for birthday parties, Christmas and holidays. She doesn't speak any English. Well she can count and she knows everyone's names in our family. She refers to you as Tia…Aunt in Spanish. She is very affectionate. She had copper hair when she was born. Now it is auburn and long thick and wavy. She loves to dance and twirl. She twirls all day long. She is beautiful. I cry every time I leave her. It has been hard." Phoebe starts crying again.

"And now her grandmother is dying. What does she think happened to her mother?"

"We never talk about her. She doesn't think she has a mother. I will have to tell her at some point. But she only knows Estella as the lady that has raised her."

"This is so fucked up Caleb. I hate Augustine. I hope I never meet her. I know this Benito guy is dangerous and all that but…this Augustine chose him over you. She didn't give you a chance to take care of matters if she left you out of fear. And that is bullshit. She left you because she is selfish and fucked up. I will never forgive her. No matter what." She rubs her hand softly on my face.

"I can't argue anything you just said. I don't think I will ever trust another woman again."

"Caleb…I know you are bitter and angry. Hell I am bitter and angry for you. But you can't give up on love and finding that wonderful woman out there. Bitterness is lonely. You need to get past this. Bring Viviana here and we will all love her so much she will never feel sad again. Oh my god, we will spoil her with love and everything she needs. But you need to show her what a loving relationship can be and open your heart to that for you and for your daughter someday. I know the right woman is waiting for you. I just know it. My god, you are gorgeous and kind and look at what you did for all of us. You sacrificed your own daughter and happiness to protect us. I will forgive you for keeping all this from us if you promise me you will open your heart to love again someday." My sister has huge tears falling down her face and I am worried she is getting too upset.

"Calm down okay Phoeb's? I can only think about getting Vivi here safely now. I will figure out my love life in about ten years. Kidding…but this is not the time. I am angry and bitter. I need to work through that. Then I need to worry about everyone staying safe. Look Phoebe…I loved August at one time. I think I did anyway. It was a very passionate relationship, maybe it was because of the physical aspect. But I missed her when I wasn't with her and during the time we were together, she made me laugh and I thought we would get married at some point. I never saw the betrayal coming. I understand how you must feel about her…you know sometimes I think she was forced into the relationship with Benito but…it's hard to forgive her for abandoning Vivi. I don't even know what to think other than I don't love her anymore. I hate her for the pain, the abandonment, the betrayal. I don't think I can get past any of it."

"No…and you shouldn't. That betrayal is just too massive. Oh you poor thing. So what is the plan?"

"We are leaving today and hopefully will be back by the weekend. I know we will miss the baby being born. Are you sure about not having mom here?"

"I can do this without mom. I have Frankie, Timmi, Aunt Kate, Auntie and Gen! How many more people do I need?" She laughs. "Oh and I have the asshole that knocked me up yet again. Kidding…love my hubster…but this is the last Sawyer spawn I am pushing out. Mom needs to be there with you Cal. That little girl is going to lose the only woman she knows. Mom will ease some of that pain." Phoebe smiles. "I wish I could have met Estella. Please tell her I will love her granddaughter with all my heart. Oh god…I feel so sad for her." Again Phoebe starts to cry.

"Stop Phoebe…you are getting worked up. That isn't good for you and the baby. By the way since I will miss the birth…just tell me what you are having."

"No…we don't know. I swear. Oh god I have a headache from all this crying. I probably need to get some rest. With this blood pressure of mine being a bit high…I need to rest up Caleb. Tell Mom to come in before she leaves okay? Please be safe and let us know the minute you are on your way back with her."

"Okay but I probably am going to ease her into meeting the family. You know…a little bit at a time. Thinking we might start with Charlotte and Delilah Mary. You know Stella can get bossy and I just want to ease the kids on her one at a time. Henry's boys are way too rowdy and rough…will scare the shit out of her. So I think I will break her into all the boys a little at a time. But I want you to meet her first when we get home. She always asks me to tell her about Aunt Phoebe. She looks at your picture…I have it framed in her room and she kisses you good night." That does it. When I tell Phoebe that she throws her arms around me and cries so loud my dad comes running in from the playroom.

We calmed Phoebe down and everyone met at GEH for one more strategy meeting. At 6:00 pm…with my mother onboard…and that of course…meant my dad came with us as well…we took off headed for Miami, for a refuel, then to Rio. Sawyer has arranged for several meetings upon our arrival with people that might help us get Vivi out of Brazil legally. He also contacted several mercenaries he knew as did Ted. I won't ask how they knew them. The plan was to surround Benito's property if needed with armed attack helicopters and the property with hundreds of armed guards keeping them on the property if we needed to secure our escape with Vivi. Benito had never kept me from seeing Vivi…he just always made sure I never left with her. I don't think this will be easy.

As soon as we are in the air, everyone almost falls asleep instantly from lack of sleep except my dad who is sitting looking out the window with a scotch in hand and deep in thought. I move over to sit next to my dad and he doesn't look at me, but I see his reflection in the window and it looks grim.

"Is something wrong Dad?" He looks at me and hands me the intelligence report I saw Sawyer give him when we were at GEH.

"You should read this Caleb. It will be painful, but once and for all it should settle in your mind everything with Augustine." I open the folder and read through it. I finish and put the folder down and get up not saying anything to my dad. I walk to the back of the plane and enter the bathroom. I open the toilet seat lid and take the baby rings out of my pocket and throw them down the toilet...flushing them into oblivion along with the last piece of Augustine I was holding onto.

 _Rio de Janeiro_

 _He sat on the chair looking out the window. The guards were protecting the property, but on the lawn, his beautiful Augustine was laying on the blanket under the large tree. He loved her more than his own life. She was everything to him. His beautiful Augustine. His wife. He couldn't understand why she didn't go to see her dying mother. He told her if that is what she wanted, he would kill everyone blocking their way. So far she had refused to say her goodbyes._

 _He knew the American prick was on his way and to his own surprise he was ready to let the man take the bastard child with him. Grey probably was coming with an army prepared for a battle. But he was finally prepared to give Grey what he wanted…for now. He was sure that the Grey family would attempt some revenge at some point…but the child was a reminder to him that Grey had her first. With the old lady dying, something would have to be done with the child and there was no way in hell he wanted her in the same room with him, let alone his home._

 _It was Augustine who had given him the small gift of empathy he now had…something he didn't have before. Now that she had given him two beautiful sons of his own…he could understand the pain that Grey must feel not having the bastard child with him. So…he wouldn't stop them from removing the child from Brazil to live with the pricks family. He would give them time to settle in the United States before making his move. He puffed on his cigar planning._

 _He would let Grey get the child safely in the states…allow her to live…perhaps with Grey's rich and powerful parents. But he couldn't let Caleb Grey live after he made a fool out of him stealing his drug supply. That just couldn't happen. Benito Peredia had no guilt. In his mind he was being generous. The bastard child lives…Caleb Grey dies. That simple._

 _In the end he had won. He had Augustine and their two beautiful boys. True he kept them all locked away in this estate, rarely letting her go anywhere unless it was with his family or security. But she never asked to see her mother and stopped her monthly drive-by visits to see the bastard several years ago after Alexio was born._

 _He re-lit the cigar and noticed Augustine was no longer on the blanket and he turned around when he heard her walk in the room. She bent over and kissed him gently on the forehead smiling. He knew the smile was contrived. But he smiled back._

" _I am tired love. I think I will take a rest." He grabbed her hand before she could leave._

" _You know…I have received word that your mother is at the end. Are you sure you don't want to say your goodbye? And…you should know that Grey is on his way…to remove the child and take her back to the states." He watched her face for a reaction. Her eyes filled with water but she didn't blink or let the tears fall. She shook her head._

" _The child is best with him…in the states. You will let him take her…and not take revenge on his nieces and nephews?" She paused. "You won't hurt Caleb or any of them right?"_

" _If that is what you wish. I am tired of this battle. I have bigger issues at hand. I must destroy other enemies…such as the Colombian cartel that wants me dead. Grey means nothing anymore." I look away so she can't see my lying eyes. She is very perceptive that way, my Augustine. "But my love…you will never see the bastard daughter again…and I will never allow you to find her or seek her out. You understand this right?"_

" _Yes Benito. Yes…free her. It will make me happy." Benito stood up and rubbed her cheeks and reached down to kiss his wife. She wasn't the beauty that she once was. Having children had been rough on her body and her hair was much more ragged and unkempt. She looked tired and he heard her cry often. He knew she still loved him…and she wasn't happy. If releasing the bastard child made her at all happy…he would do this for her. God, he loved her…all of the other woman over the years that he had taken to his bed meant nothing to him. They were just part of his image. His lust for gluttony. Augustine seemed to understand this and never questioned him about being with other women. It was just Augustine that would always own his heart. He knew she had grown to love him as well as that prick Grey. Maybe not as much. But he had been gentle with her. He had given her a good life…if not secluded. And of course…the notoriety of being his wife. The wife of the most feared man in South America. She had it all. He had been good to her._

" _So…my love…do you want to say goodbye to your own dying mother?"_

" _Will she even see me? She never understood our love. She can't forgive me for falling in love with you. I want to say goodbye…if you will allow it…but I worry she will reject me."_

" _If that is what you want to do my love. If you want to say goodbye. I will arrange it with the Samoan, Grey's massive body guard. We must arrange it with him. He has your mother's home heavily guarded. But…you can't see the child or him. Understood?" She agreed without emotion. He kissed her and watched as she walked slowly away._

 _Augustine walked away to her room in her own wing of the estate, quickly stopping by to check on her napping sons. She rubbed their sweet faces, kissing them softly. She went into her closet and removed the box hidden in back underneath old handbags and shoe boxes. She removed the photos of her mother kissing them as the tears fell swiftly. She wiped her tears and dug into the bottom of the box and removed the picture of Caleb. She rubbed her thumb over it several times, kissed it once before putting it back in the box._

" _Love her Caleb Grey. Love your little girl. And know…that I once loved you." She whispered softly, held her head up high and walked to her bed to nap, tired and heavy with Benito's third child._

 _ **Next chapter…Ana meets Viviana and Estella and just maybe Augustine. I know that is what you are all waiting for. More good stuff to come. There was a big clue about where this story is headed…did you catch it? I promise the HEA…I know this has anguish right now. Hang with me!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Ties That Bind Us**

We arrive in the private terminal and Tongo immediately lets me know that he has a message from Benito's main man that Augustine wants to say her goodbye to her mother. I let him know that I will discuss it with Estella and get back to them. I am in a hurry to get to Estella as the doctors have said her breathing indicates it is a matter of hours. I don't want an army of people, strangers to my daughter, bombarding the penthouse so I delicately approach the subject asking for a private family meeting in the back of the plane while luggage, customs and security is handled.

"Mom, Dad, Ted…I know you are anxious to meet Viviana…and I can't believe this day is here. I am super stoked to have this happen…but, she doesn't really know you other than the pictures and I don't want her to be overwhelmed. Can we do it slowly? Let me go into her playroom and talk to her a bit then maybe bring you in one at a time?"

"Of course Caleb…we don't want to upset her or scare her." My mom is literally wringing her hands. "But can we just go? I am very anxious."

"We can, but man I am nervous about this. I don't trust Benito. He knows we are all here and our security told us he has instructed his crew not to stop your coming with me…so what is he up to? We had a request for August to see her mom and with the instructions, I was asked to take Viviana out to the rooftop and not be present when she arrives. I have her playground up there. He won't allow August to see either of us and that suits me just fine. He isn't going to tell me what to do…but I don't want to see her and I sure as hell don't want her near Vivi confusing her." My dad and mom look at each other and frown. I can tell they think this is messed up. "Ted, since you speak Spanish I want you to go in the room with Augustine if Estella approves seeing her. I want to hear what bullshit she tells her mom."

"Won't she know who I am? It isn't like we don't look like each other."

"I don't give a shit. My house…my decision." God I am nervous. I feel like something is off. "Okay the cars are loaded. I think we are safest if you stay at my place tonight and not draw added attention in a hotel. "Any messages from Jax on Phoebe?"

"Not yet but they are going to induce her in a few hours."

"About time…that kid will come out talking it is so overdue. Christ." Ted says what I have been thinking.

"She is not that overdue…just a of couple days. It is her fourth baby for goodness sakes, quit talking about your sister like that." My mom thinks we have been too hard on Phoebe with all our whale jokes, but I truly have never seen a bigger pregnant woman in my life. I swear it looks like she is carrying triplets and is about to explode.

I watch from the plane window as Mike clearly is not trusting Tongo as he checks each car in the caravan. He screens for bombs and actually frisk our long time security. This is going to be a real pissing match. Now that Tongo is no longer his employee and works off my payroll Tongo is sure to push back. This is confirmed as I watch Tongo following him and I can tell they are having words. We will never get anywhere at this rate. I jump up pissed.

"This is not going to work…excuse me." Ted follows me as he saw the same thing I did from his window. I walk outside, the sun is overpowering and I put my sunglasses on as does Ted.

"Tongo…Mike get over here please." I shout making it clear I mean business. "Look Mike I know you are fuming that Tongo went around you. Tongo….I know that you are anxious to show you have this under control. But I will have both your asses if you don't find a way to get past this and get along. I have one goal in mind…to get my daughter back to Seattle safely and to say my goodbye to Estella. If you two fuck heads can't get along to make that happen, then you can get on the next fucking plane and I will do this myself." Ted lowers his sunglasses, grins and pats me on the back. I rarely lose my cool so I think he is surprised.

"Well done Little Grey." Then he looks at Mike. "This isn't about how you prove that you didn't fuck up by riding Tongo's ass Mike. Because he has handled this situation pretty damn well for the past four years while you and your team were holding your dicks with your pinkies. So micro-managing this security team isn't going to cut it. Just some friendly advice." Mike looks shocked that Ted took Tongo's side on this. But for fuck sake we have been doing this for four years without his help. To come in and start acting like he is in charge is not going to fly. We need him for the big picture, not to see if our longtime staff are trustworthy and our cars are secure.

We finally get into our caravans, not being too obvious as we leave in two separate cars 10 minutes apart with a secure car in front and back of us. Ted rides with me. I am nervous for Viviana to finally meet someone from my family. Right before we pull into the underground garage I point out about six armed guards to Ted.

"Benito's guys."

"Who…all those guys are his? What the fuck? Do they always stand out here?"

"Usually only one or two…when we are not here. But when we come in town they ramp up. They always check our cars on our way out to make sure Vivi isn't with us. When Estella had to take her to the doctors a few times, they followed her there. See those guys on the other side…those are my guys." Ted turns and looks. "The heads of our crew here are two great guys, Solis and Xavier. I trust them and you will meet them in a few minutes." Ted seems preoccupied with the line-up of men in broad daylight facing off.

"So…they could be shooting at each other any second…and the local police don't do anything about it?"

"Nope. As long as they are just staring at each other, they look the other way. This is Benito's territory. This isn't Seattle. So now you know why we need you to do your James Bond helicopter in and out stunt on the roof. Tongo has all of Vivi's playground stuff being pulled out as we speak." Ted looks confused.

"I lease the roof…all of it. Since Vivi is basically a prisoner here, I took over the roof three years ago. It is a kid's wonderland up there. Every piece of playground equipment you can imagine. A small pool, sandbox and I put a lap pool in for me. We play up there for hours. But there is no room for you to land a bird…so we are pulling the playground all out. She won't need it since we are leaving."

"God Caleb…it makes my stomach turn thinking how she has been a prisoner here. My girls would go out of their minds and drive me crazy if they weren't going to the boat, skiing, riding their bikes, going to dinner, seeing the family. This is just unreal." He shakes his head. "You know it makes me think that I have spoiled them with outside interest instead of focusing on the important things in life. Like just my time. This is what I was saying to you last night. I brought my troubles in my marriage. I was an absentee husband and father. You…with your distance have made the most of your time with Vivi. Sounds like when you are here…you are all here for her."

"Don't give me too much credit. I am the same guy that only sees my daughter for 48 hours every 4-6 weeks. Of course when I am here, I am all hers. I had ten days with her last month and that almost was harder – leaving her behind after spending so much time together."

"Why did Peredia let you stay so long?"

"Estella was in the hospital and I just refused to leave. Surprisingly he didn't make a fuss about it."

"But still, I feel bad for Viviana. It is like she is in a damn prison or orphanage."

"I have tried to make it good for them Ted. But I know it will be better when she is in Seattle. But for now, she doesn't know what she has missed. I worry if the big world is going to scare her. So lets' take it slow. Tongo are you ready?" Mike, Reid and my parents are with Solis right now. "Look down Ted, no eye contact. "We pull up to the first group of guards and I unroll my window in the back seat. The guard barely looks at me and points to Ted who doesn't look at him.

"He is my new security for upstairs. Don't worry about it." I only ever converse when needed. It is always a stand-off. I add two guys – he adds two guys. The money we have both wasted in the ultimate chess match to see who will move first. Both of us prepared…neither willing to test the other. He has to know with Estella dying the match is about to begin again.

"How will you explain mom and dad?" Ted looks behind him as we pull around the gate.

"I don't think we need to from what we are hearing but just in case we have paid off the people on the third floor. They are British and they will ride in with Mom and Dad disguising them as visiting relatives."

"Well you have thought of everything haven't you?" I shrug, hoping he is right.

"Give me a minute Ted." Ted stands behind me in the doorway." I walk into Viviana's large playroom where my daughter is on the floor with Penelope, her nanny, playing with her dollhouse. "Princesa." Viviana looks up from playing and comes running at me full speed.

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" I pick her up and hold her so tight I am probably hurting her. I kiss her and she takes my face in her little hands and kisses me repeatedly. "I missed you so much Papa!" We twirl around with her in my arms and she giggles all the while kissing me repeatedly. I stop when I remember that Ted is at the door.

"Princesa, I brought some people with me. Do you remember all the pictures in your bedroom of your American cousins, Uncles, Aunts and your grandparents?"

"Yes Papa. There is Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Jax, Uncle Henry and Aunt Timmi, Uncle Teddy and Aunt Gen and Grams and Gramps and Stella and Grey and…" She is listing them in the order they are placed on her dresser. We look at them together all the time and Estella has done a great job of reminding her of their presence as well.

"You don't have to name them all sweetheart. But one of Daddy's brothers is here right now and in a few minutes my mommy and daddy will be here too." I am glad that Ted understands Spanish and everything we are talking about as I see him slowly walk into the room. Fuck me…he is wiping away tears. I have never seen Ted cry. He shakes his head and gets closer so I turn Viviana around. "Baby…this is…"

"Uncle Teddy!" She recognizes him and smiles. She seems so happy to have another connection to family that I don't think I have ever seen her smile so genuine. He speaks perfect Spanish to her and places his large hand slowly out to her. She touches his hand while still holding onto me. She looks at him, then me. Yes we look alike.

"Hello Viviana. I am a very happy Uncle to meet my beautiful little niece." He bows and she giggles then he kisses her hand slowly. "You look like my little girl Delilah Mary. You and Delilah will be best friends. I am sure of that." Ted switches to English. "Christ Cal…they even look more alike in person. She is a breathtaking little girl. Do you think she will come to me? I have this overpowering need to just hold her." Ted is emotional and choking on his words and I can honestly say I have never seen him behave this way. Maybe it is because Viviana has had such an absence of love…or the resemblance to Delilah Mary or maybe just because innately you love your family. You know the ties that bind you are real in moments like this.

"Viviana, will you let Uncle Ted hug you? He likes you and wants to hug you?" She looks him over and then whispers 'yes.' Slowly she goes from my arms to Ted's and he gently takes her in his arms, cradles her and until the day I die I will never forget this moment. Ted loses it as tears rapidly fall down his face. He does it quietly so she doesn't see or hear him and when she places her little head on his shoulder I too am overwhelmed but thankful that she has this instant understanding that she has more family that truly love her. When she loses Estella she will need these bonds. Ted pulls himself together and she pulls back.

"You look like my Daddy. But Papa…why do you have hair on your face and why is your eye hurt?" Ted sighs with guilt.

"I thought I would grow a beard. Do you like it Princess?"

She shakes her head no. "It tickles." She reaches back over for me and I take her.

Ted looks down at Penelope and introduces himself. She looks at both of us amazed. He tells her there is one more of us and we all look alike. I am not looking forward to telling her she is about to lose her job as I have no plans to bring her back with us, but I don't want to tell her until the last minute. I will pay her a year's salary but I don't want to tip her off until we are out the door. I don't know who I can trust. But I excuse her for the evening.

"Uso, everyone is here." I look up when Tongo comes in. "Hello Lalelei." Viviana jumps down from my arms and runs into Tongo's arms. She is absolutely crazy about him. When we are here, they play for hours and he is equally as crazy about her. They hug and he twirls her making her laugh. "I missed you my beautiful princess warrior." Tongo's Spanish is pretty bad but it has improved over the years. I feel Ted's tension. I know he thinks that it should be Henry and him that are this bonded. I can't take the lost years back, so I don't say anything. "Cal…your mom is about to lose her mind out there. You need to bring her in here." He tells me in English.

"Vivi….come here Princess." I squat down. "I know this might all be confusing to you, all these new people. But I told you, my mommy and daddy are here too. Your grandmother and grandfather. They have waited a long time and come a very long way to meet you too. Are you ready to meet them? They are in the family room but I would like to bring them back here to meet you if that is okay."

"Yes Papa. I talked to Abuelo two nights ago right?" She holds up her fingers.

"In English." She smiles.

"Two."

"Very good! And yes you did. Very good you remembered how many nights. Ted…can you tell Mom and Dad to come in and remind them to take it slow." Ted nods. Still squatting I pull Viviana between my knees so she is facing the door and her little arms are resting on both my thighs. She giggles. "What is so funny silly little girl?"

"I'm excited Papa." This couldn't make me happier. I hear the footsteps and slowly my mom enters the door. She puts her hand to her mouth to hide her emotions. Then she removes her hand and while I see her eyes watered up she has the biggest smile. She squats down and I see her struggle to say her words. Finally she opens her arms wide.

"Mi Nieta Hermosa." In Spanish…probably the only words she knows…my mother called for her beautiful granddaughter. Is it nature that made my four year old daughter understand that this woman…this stranger loves her…or was it that I am always talking about my wonderful mother, or just the need for my daughter to have the arms of a woman around her. I don't know. But Viviana ran to her like she knew her for years and in her arms she cried over and over again.

"My grandmother Ana…My grandmother Ana," until both of them were completely drained from tears. Viviana didn't want to let go and my mother stroked her hair, kissed her and wiped her tears smiling at her in the most reassuring way. I needed to keep it together but this family reunion was more than I had dreamed in my heart it would be. Their meeting confirms to me that she has missed Estella's presence since she has become bedridden. I now know that no matter the risk she is going back with me.

Finally, I see my dad step forward. He has watched this unfold from the hallway and his eyes are red from his tears. Ted had to walk away at some point, the emotions too much. I squat down next to my mother and daughter. I never thought this moment would happen. Vivi in my mother's arms.

"Papa, Grandma is so pretty."

"Yes she is." I look at my mom and tell her what Vivi has said making her smile. My mom kisses her hand and tells her thank you and that she is very beautiful too. I pull my daughter around and put her in my arms and stand up.

"Viviana, this is Abuelo." She holds me tighter and is less forthcoming with my dad. His presence is intimidating to everyone, so I am not surprised. Finally Viviana smiles.

"Abuelo did you bring my puppy?" My dad and I laugh and I explain to my mom that my dad promised her a dog on the phone.

"Not yet Princess…but we will pick one out together next week." She thinks about this for a minute, not sure what that means.

"Will we leave here to buy my puppy or will you bring the puppy here?" My dad looks at me for help on this one. I tell Viviana that we will go out to find the puppy. I am not explaining we are leaving Brazil. She will worry about Estella.

I can see my dad is wanting to hug her as well. I whisper to Viviana that her grandfather wants a hug and while still hanging on to me she reaches over and not only hugs him gingerly, but kisses both his cheeks. She then makes me laugh.

"When you get my puppy….I will hug you again." I tell her that isn't nice, and repeat in English what she has said making my dad laugh loudly. Then she giggles and reaches over to him allowing him to take her. He holds her gently. He isn't as demonstrative as Ted was, but he holds her kissing her forehead and holding her still and close. It is as though he doesn't want to let her go. We talk for a few minutes about her playroom and her favorite dolls. She seems remarkably comfortable with everyone. But wow, I have never had to do so much interpreting. I will need to teach her English sooner than later. Finally she wiggles loose and back into my arms.

"Papa, Abuela is still sick. Can you make her feel better?" I need to tell her Abuela isn't going to get better. I just don't know how to do that and when I am going to tell her. I need to go see Estella.

"Vivi…will you stay with my mommy and daddy and Uncle Ted for a few minutes so I can go see Abuela?" She looks a bit unsure. I call out for Ted as his Spanish is perfect and my parents not so much. I tell them I want to check on Estella and tell Tongo to stay with them so Vivi has a familiar face, but as soon as my dad puts Viviana down, she goes right to my mom again and drags her to see her dollhouse. With Ted standing in to interpret I walk down the hallway to Estella's room.

I open the door and I am overwhelmed with the smell of sickness and the looming death. I hold back for a second. The nurse I hired is in the corner and the monitors are beeping in the dark room.

"How is she?"

"No change. She is weak and her breathing is sporadic. I don't think she will make it through the day."

I lean down and give her a gentle kiss on her forehead and sit down in the chair next to the bed. I take her frail hand. I wish she would have told me sooner that she was sick. She is 48 years old for fuck sake. This shouldn't be happening. I kiss her hand and she opens her eyes.

"Caleb?" She speaks so softly I can barely hear her.

"Yes…Estella. I am here. Don't talk if it is too much."

"I have waited for you." I nod. What can I say? She caresses my hand. "I love you Caleb. You are my son." I nod again.

"I know. And I love you Estella." We sit quietly for about twenty minutes and then I worry about how much time we actually have, and I want her to meet my mother. It is important to me. "I have brought my mother. Would you like to meet her?" She slowly smiles and tells me yes. I tell her I will be right back. I want to make sure Tongo stays close to Viviana while my mom comes with me.

My mom and I enter the dark room. "Estella…this is my mother, Ana. Mom…this is the wonderful woman than has raised my daughter for me." My mom takes the seat I sat in previously and takes Estella's hand.

"Thank you dear Estella for everything that you have done. I didn't know…but now that I do, I promise you will always be close to Viviana's heart. I will never let her forget you. I will love her for both of us." I translate having a hard time getting the words out. Estella motions for my mom to get closer, so my mom leans over and Estella gently places a kiss on my mother's cheek.

"Thank you Ana. Your son…is a good man. I love him so. Thank you for making him such a strong, wonderful father and good person. I am sorry my daughter…"

"Shhh…" my mom wipes Estella's tears and ask for a wash cloth to wipe her face. "Shhh…you owe no apologies dear Estella. Shhh." Together they sit holding hands. My mom talks to her about Seattle and Estella finds the energy to tell my mom Vivi's favorite foods, her allergies, her likes, her dislikes and her fear of clowns. It is as though she is using her last bit of breath to make sure that my mother learns everything she needs to know about my daughter which I thought I had a good knowledge of, but I don't interrupt them. I interpret back and forth and after an hour I see Estella starting to get tired.

"Caleb?"

"Yes Estella."

"Take me home with you so I can be close." At first I am not sure what she means. But then I realize she wants to be buried in Seattle. "This way…you can bring Vivi to me every once in a while." I nod. "I need to say my good bye to Vivi. Have you prepared her?"

"Not yet Estella."

"You need to my sweet Caleb. I haven't much time." I don't want to let her go. She has been my confidant. The person I have shared this nightmare with and much more. The late night talks long after Viviana went to bed. The picnics on the roof with Tongo, Vivi and Estella were always some of our best moments. The belated Christmas parties so we could give Vivi some semblance of normalcy. She cried for the loss of her daughter and loved Viviana enough for both of us when I was away. I will grieve her loss for ever. She has been my dearest friend.

I gather myself. I need to be strong for Estella. "Okay….there is something else I need to tell you." She nods and I notice she holds my mother's hand tighter. "Augustine wants to come and say goodbye." I see my mom flinch when she hears me say Augustine's name. Estella points to her necklace and ask my mother to remove it. It is a locket. I have seen her wear it for years but not wanting to intrude, I didn't ask what was in it. She tells my mother to open it. On one side is a photo of Viviana. On the other is a photo of me.

"Inside the locket, is the only family I have. The time to say goodbye…was when she could still say hello. I choose not to see her. She is already dead to me."

"Estella…you don't need to worry about me, or Vivi…we will go on the roof and play. You can see her I am okay with it. I don't want you to do this for me."

"No…I can't do it Caleb. I don't want to die this way…with her hurting me more. I want to die with the joy of knowing your mother will love our Viviana the way I do. That you and Viviana will finally be together always. Augustine….she never loved her…never will. I will close my eyes….knowing that all is okay. You brought me joy Caleb. You made me feel loved and treasured. You were a good son." I look at my mom. Not sure what to do. I tell my mother what Estella has said.

There is a light knock on the door. It is Xavier.

"Mr. Grey, Augustine is here…in the study." My mother jumps up.

"Mom! Where are you going?"

"To tell Augustine…she is not wanted here." My mother stops and walks back to Estella. "Estella…are you sure? Do you have anything you want Augustine to know?" I can tell my mother is on a mission. She wants to get her two cents in and I am not about to stop her, except she needs to take Tongo, Mike and even Ted with her as I am sure August has security with her as well. If I wasn't feeling such sorrow, I would laugh at my mother's tenacity. I know she will rip Augustine a new one. I really don't care what she says or does. However, my mother still wants to make sure that this is what Estella truly wants. She leans down and Estella who has grown weaker tells her in Spanish her last words to her daughter. My mother looks at me. I take a deep breath and take Estella's other hand. She nods at me to tell my mother her final message to her daughter.

"She said. 'There is no more heart left to break, you already did that. Go back to your life and forgive yourself for what you became." With that my mother walks out of the room to face the woman who has left a global path of destruction in her quake to deliver a message.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Choices**

 _Augustine walked into the study escorted by her two body guards and behind them walked Caleb Grey's two body guards. Tongo, she knew, although he didn't acknowledge her but rather just glared at her. The other man was large like Tongo and both overpowered her staff in size and intimidation._

 _She tried desperately not to notice the large photos spread across the room but there were too many to ignore. The child was as stunning as she had imagined. Long auburn wavy hair, thick and rich with mahogany tones. Bright big green eyes, that she couldn't deny were her own. But the rest of the child was Caleb Grey. There were photos of the child with Augustine's mother Estella. It appeared they were happy without her in their life, hugging, laughing and evidence that they were deeply bonded. The large black and white picture over the fireplace mantel of Caleb tossing the child in the air was too much to take in. The child was wearing a white lace dress, head thrown back barefoot and laughing. Caleb was dressed in white draw string linen pant, a white shirt and barefoot. They were at the beach. Augustine wondered when Benito let Caleb Grey take the child on the outing or if they had slipped past security. She huffed silently. Quite the little family they had created. God he was even more handsome then her memories. She couldn't take it anymore, so she sat down and looked at her swollen hands._

" _Augustine…I don't want to touch you, you disgust me, and so my friend here, Mike, is going to frisk you. Your guards are clean but I don't trust you for a New York minute." Filiki Tongo never liked her. He probably had her number right off the bat. She knew he would protect Caleb with his life, so she always made sure to be nice to him, and try that she might, he never bought her attempts._

" _You can't touch her." Estevez her guard jumped up while the other was too late in stopping Mike. Tongo blocked both guards easily from getting in Mike's way._

" _Get up Augustine." The man named Mike held his hand out to her to help her out of the chair. She was so pregnant that agility was no longer part of her attraction. While he looked uncomfortable with the process of frisking a woman, he gingerly patted her down and she smiled knowing what he would find. Benito insisted she carry it with her everywhere, even in their own house. Tucked neatly in the back of her panties was the Glock 19, the small handgun she had never fired. "Well, well what do we have here? Planning on putting your mother out of her misery. Man you are right Tongo…she is a puta." Her guards mumbled some sort of threat about not talking to Ms. de Costa that way, but it was merely an idle threat, as they knew behind Grey's doors, they had no power. Mike took the gun and put it in his pocket. Benito's guards snickered while Augustine tried to maintain her dignity now that her dress had been hiked up and her backside and had been shared with the room of men. Still she said nothing._

 _The room was dark other than the lamp on the credenza. She turned when she heard a voice she thought sounded all too familiar._

" _Augustine." The voice was deep, rich and sexy. Maybe more mature than she remembered. Caleb was supposed to stay away and for a second her heart raced at seeing the man she once loved deeply again._

" _Caleb." She said unsure. Then she looked closer and realized her mistake. "Which one are you? Ted or Henry?"_

" _The oldest and most handsome one. I am Ted Grey. This is my mother Anastasia Grey." She stared at him. He was as breathtakingly handsome, like Caleb, slightly more muscular in stature and clearly older. But his eyes were the giveaway. Unlike Caleb whose gray eyes penetrated right through you, this man had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, until she looked at the petite woman next to him. Caleb's mother. Her eyes…blue as the most azure sky and ocean. For her age, whatever that was, she was such a beautiful woman…such a presence. Class, yet not intimidating. Augustine looked for common features of this woman in her sons but only saw her eyes in Ted. Otherwise…she concluded they must be their father's sons. The woman whom she never expected to meet, made her feel nervous. She didn't know what to say to her so she didn't say anything, she only looked down. But she felt the woman glare at her before sitting in the chair her son pulled out for her. Likewise, he motioned for Augustine to sit down…but he neither pulled her chair out nor waited for her to sit as he did his mother._

" _She was carrying Ted, a Glock 19. But dumb and dumber, her guards are clean, they handed over their pieces when they got in the door." Mike motioned to the guards in the corner. Ted shook his head and smirked at Augustine._

" _So sweetheart what brings you here after all these years?" Ted Grey looked at her in disgust. She wished she could hide her pregnant belly but at seven months that was impossible. He leaned back in the chair behind Caleb's desk and glared at her with such hate she had to look away. He switched back and forth from Spanish to English. She was impressed at how fluently he spoke. "I'm not a patient man and we have more pressing business like spending time with my beautiful niece and the wonderful dying woman in the back room. You know them don't you sweetheart? Or maybe you don't. I think one of them you use to call mother and the other you never called her anything. In fact you probably don't even know your own daughter's name do you?" He waited._

" _Will you speak Spanish please?" Even to Augustine her voice sounded timid and weak. He was perhaps the most intimidating man she had ever met. More so than even Benito and certainly more so than Caleb who she always thought of as sweet, kind, handsome and friendly. But never did she think of him as intimidating. She found an intimidating man to be the sexiest creature on earth. Thus her attraction to Benito…and now to the man in front of her. "My English has suffered the past few years, I never use it. Please."_

" _Oh you do speak. And no I won't switch to Spanish. My mother doesn't speak Spanish and I am not the one that wants anything here. So again, what brings you here sweetheart?" He continued glaring._

" _Please stop calling me sweetheart. My name is Augustine. I want to see my mother." She watched him tap his mouth and saw the syndical smile that he didn't even try to hide. "You don't know me. You don't know the choices I have had to make. You don't have a right to judge me. Please quit calling me sweetheart in that judgmental way." Her voice was louder…even a bit angry although on the surface one would say she lacked much passion._

" _Now see…I thought it was rather nice of me to call you sweetheart instead of your real name…whore." She flinched. "I see you have been busy there sweetheart. A real baby machine. Four in four years. Of course you don't count your daughter do you?" She started to stand up. She had enough of his attitude. But he was a man after all and she knew she could eventually win him over. She would pretend that the woman wasn't in the room. So she sat back down and smiled at him._

" _I would like to see my mother please…Mr. Grey." This time she spoke in perfect English as she licked her lips, gave him a slight smile and tossed her hair behind her. He laughed making her feel instantly foolish._

" _Oh sweetheart…that doesn't work on me. Dirty, filthy used up whores like you…make my stomach turn so save your lip licking, slut smile for someone else. But I have one question for you. Just one…then my mother has a message for you from your mother. So don't lie to me…because I will fucking know the minute you respond. Here's the question…ready?" She didn't respond but just waited. "You said you had to make choices. Hard choices. Like whether to be with my brother who for some fucked up reason thought you were the woman he would someday marry, or be with that murdering animal you married?" Ted shook his head in almost disbelief and Ana gave her son a look that said he might be crossing the line. But he was on a roll and didn't feel like being even slightly polite. "Man if he could see the sloppy piece of shit you are now he would thank his lucky stars…any way back to choices. Ready for the question?" He stood up and came around to the other side of the desk and crossed his arms. To everyone else in the room he got uncomfortably close to Augustine's space._

" _Ask me the question Mr. Grey. I too am impatient and my mother doesn't have much time left which is why I am here." Augustine silently cursed herself. She didn't want to show her anger and vulnerability. Ted laughed out loud and looked at his mother._

" _Now she worries about her mother." He looked around the room. "Do you believe her? Anyway my question. The last time you saw my brother…I believe you fucked him right?" Ana Grey flinched but said nothing._

" _That is none of your business." Augustine rubbed her belly unconsciously. This child was relentless in letting its presence known._

" _If you want to say adios to your mother, then it is my business…so answer the question."_

" _Yes…Mr. Grey we made love." He laughed._

" _Oh you are priceless. Made love? Okay call it what you want. So here is the real question. Had you already slept with your drug lord murdering lover Benito Peredia at his point?" She said nothing. "Because this is where you and I disagree about choices. You had a choice. The day you last saw my brother you could have taken a different path. You could have walked in and said, 'Caleb…I fucked around on you, and I need to end it…and left with some dignity. You could have saved a lot pain. But instead…you being the whore you are wanted some more of that big Grey cock and you fucked my brother one last time. Probably after having just fucked Peredia no less. So you had a choice. And the choice you made left the paternity of your child unknown until she was born. So sweetheart…I don't care if you have been beaten within an inch of your life. I don't care if for the past four years you have made choices that you claim saved Caleb and his daughter from Benito Peredia…and I don't care if you were tied to a tree and fucked until you were split in half." He pointed his finger at her. His anger obvious. "The time to make a choice was the night you said goodbye to my brother. But what choice did you make? After sleeping with another man, you chose to spread your_ _legs one more time instead of walking away. You only had one choice to make the way I see it and that was to walk away with class. But instead, you made the wrong choice. You disgust me. As I said…you're a filthy whore." Ted Grey knew he had gone too far. He wasn't a saint. He had made his own mistakes. But the betrayal and the blatant abandonment of this woman towards her own daughter and mother made her despicable to him. He would save self judgement once he had what he needed from this woman. He saw through her. She was as transparent as any whore he had ever seen._

" _Ted…that is enough." Ana Grey was growing more uncomfortable with the conversation. He nodded to his mother. Augustine sat staring at the wall trying to be stoic. But everything he said was true. She refused to show her shame so she continued to focus on the wall clock behind the desk…until she realized it was the gift she gave Caleb for their first and only Christmas together. She went back to looking at her swollen fingers with the flashy 15 carat diamond on her finger that Benito gave her after a $300 million drug deal._

" _One more thing. You will never see your daughter. I don't care if I am in the ground ten feet…I will make sure that every influence I have guarantees you never see her, touch her or are in the same breathing space. Caleb is a good, honest man…but he is bitter and angry because of you. You have robbed him of his life…his daughter and happiness. You robbed our entire family of years that we can't get back. If you think I am an angry asshole…be glad it is me that is here…and not my brother Henry. Because the only reason he isn't here is he would take your long neck in his hands and squeeze the life out of it and not think twice." Ana gasped holding on to her chair. "I am just a vindictive fucker…so sweetheart, you don't want to run into me again."_

" _You should know not to threaten me or my husband. Do you know who he is Mr. Grey?" She took a deep breath. "It doesn't appear that anyone wants to hear my side of the story."_

" _The side where you made a choice to sleep with Caleb after you were already fucking Peredia? That one. Not interested. Oh…and your two bit punk husband doesn't scare me or worry me in the least. I have met worse. " Ted Grey closed his eyes as he saw the Somalian pirates that nearly beat him to death thirteen years ago. And while he never has forgotten his captivity and near death experience, that was the past and he wasn't one to dwell on painful experiences. But the pain this bitch and her boyfriend had brought to his little brother was something he couldn't let go. He stared at Augustine and he could see that at one time she might have been beautiful, but there was nothing now in her that was redeeming. She was hostile, angry and condescending. Plus he could tell. She would fuck anything with a dick. She was a whore's whore._

" _Ted…perhaps you should get to the business at hand." Ana Grey reminded her angry son why they were there._

" _Yes I apologize Mom. I just needed to tell her what a despicable whore she is and knowing I have had my say only slightly takes the edge off my anger." He turned back to Augustine. "Now before you leave you are going to sign some paperwork and make a video for us. That is if you want to say goodbye to your mother."_

" _What paperwork? Nothing was said about paperwork. Tongo…what is this? You must clear this with Benito?" Tongo went to the printer and pulled the scanned documents out handing them to Ted. He still refused to talk to Augustine._

 _Ted grabbed the paperwork and straightening the stack out, read it briefly then called for Reid who was standing guard outside the study. He entered the room switching positions with Mike carrying a small video camera._

 _Augustine stared at the newest man in the room. Another large handsome man on the Grey payroll. Perhaps she had chosen wrong. She took note that this man who just entered the study didn't have a wedding band on his finger and he was more than remarkable. She would pay attention when she heard his name. Ted Grey noticed her checking Reid out and laughed again. Man he was going to have to talk to his little brother about how to pick them. He handed her the first page._

" _The first document is an amendment to the birth certificate of Caleb's daughter. You will acknowledge that he is the father and that her last name will now be Grey and not de Costa." He handed it to her and she hesitated. "You do read and write don't you sweetheart?" His insults knew no bounds._

 _Augustine slowly looked at the document and did not hide her gasp and she softly rubbed her finger over the name on the document. Viviana Estella de Costa. So that was the child's name. "Viviana." She whispered the name out loud and then closed her eyes. She needed to gather her composure. She surely would get a beating if her guards reported back that she had flirted with Ted Grey or became emotional. Ana took note in the slight change in her demeanor. Ted Grey noted it…but he didn't acknowledge her first awareness of her daughter's name. The fact she didn't even know made him sick._

" _The second document is acknowledgment of paternity. The third is giving full legal custody to Caleb Elliot Grey. The fourth is a declaration of abandonment which you…mother of the year will willingly sign." He smiled. Jax had worked fast and efficiently to get them all of the legal documents they needed. "The final step…you will be on video giving us a testimonial that you are doing this all of free mind and will. Any questions Mrs. Peredia?" She was stunned. Her guard, Manual jumped up._

" _Augustine…you can't do anything without Benito's permission. Let me call him." He may or may not have understood what was going as he didn't speak English, but he saw the paperwork. He spoke in Portuguese trying to keep the American's from knowing his concern. "This man is dangerous, we need to leave and let Benito deal with him. He is an arrogant hot headed maniac. You are in over your head dealing with him. What is the paperwork Augustine?" She looked at Grey._

" _My guard doesn't speak English. Please forgive me while I speak in his language. "It is just paperwork for the bastard child. I am giving Caleb Grey the rights and permission to take her out of Brazil. Benito doesn't want her. This is all fine. And I don't need another child at home. Go sit down and don't show how uncomfortable you are. It makes us look weak."_

" _But this guy is crazy and vindictive. You can see it in his eyes Augustine."_

 _Ted Grey started laughing and he bowed to the man. In Portuguese he responded. "Obrigado você estά correto." He laughed at their reaction to his thanking them and telling the guard that his summation on his personality was correct. Ted Grey was a brilliant man and gifted at many things…fluent in eight different languages was just one of them. He had sold a Portuguese Airline company called TAP numerous planes and along the way he had learned Portuguese. Man he loved fucking with them. Then in Portuguese he told the bodyguard to fuck off. Both guards and Augustine looked startled confirming their adversary, Ted Grey was no one to play with._

" _Will you allow me to call my husband?" As she just told the guard she was ready to sign Ted didn't have much time to play his hand. He needed to move this along._

" _Abso-fucking-lutely not. Why? He isn't the father. He has nothing to do with this. Sign this or walk away. But if you walk away…there will be no goodbyes for you and your dear mother." Ana started to say something but Ted Grey held his finger up. He knew when his mother delivered her message, they would lose their leverage. Best to keep her lid on a bit longer. They had to get this paperwork. While Benito Peredia didn't follow the law…the Grey's wanted to get Viviana home legally and safely. Ted Grey discreetly wiped his brow. He couldn't mess this up. He didn't blink. He played the ultimate poker game and slowly sipped the glass of water never taking his eyes off Augustine. His hate for the pregnant whore so palatable he could barely swallow. But his acting performance had to be carried out. They had rehearsed this for hours on the plane. Everything they were doing was rehearsed. They had banked on Estella not wanting to see Augustine. But if she had wanted to…they had a plan b…this one however, was the easier one._

 _Augustine looked at her guards then looked coolly over to Ana and at Ted. "It matters not to me. I have no relationship with the child. Fine. What do you want me to say?" Reid moved closer shaking his head at Ted._

" _Man she is a piece of work isn't she?" He mumbled under his breath and turned on the recording._

" _My name is Reid Salvador Sawyer and I am in the home of Caleb Elliot Grey in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. With me are the following witnesses." He recited everyone's name in the room, the date and time. "I am going to ask you your name and some questions Mrs. Peredia."_

" _My name is Augustine de Costa. It is not Peredia."_

" _Why did you come here today Ms. de Costa?"_

" _To say goodbye to my mother who lives here and is dying."_

" _Did you come voluntarily?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Are you the biological mother of Viviana Estella de Costa?' She was stunned to hear the child's full name out loud and whispered yes. Again she whispered yes to the date of birth. And one more soft whisper when asked who the father was._

" _I didn't hear that. Please repeat clearly who the father of the child is."_

" _Caleb Grey."_

" _Are you renouncing custody?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you freely allowing the child…Viviana Estella to leave Brazil with her father to reside permanently in the United States?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Is there anything you would like to add Ms. de Costa?"_

 _She looked at her interviewer. He was ridiculously handsome. Like the Grey brothers but with an air of cockiness that was just her style and he was apparently single. She smiled at him and shook her head._

" _Please respond verbally."_

" _No…I have nothing to add."_

" _Then please note that Ms. de Costa has freely submitted to this interview and signed the following documents." Reid ceremoniously went through each document. When it was completed he shut off the video camera and leaned over whispering in Augustine's ear making sure that Ana couldn't hear him. "I wouldn't fuck you with my dog's dick, a bag over my head and if the world was ending in an hour. You are a disgusting pig. Have a great day."_

 _Ted Grey smiled at the banter he witnessed between his life-long friend Reid Sawyer and shook his head amazed that his brother ever fell for this woman. While she was a virgin when Caleb first met her…she sure as fuck wasn't now. She was itching to get away from the arms of Benito Peredia...or was this all a blatant act to make all of them think she was really this disgusting._

" _My mother now has a message to deliver to you."_

" _I am not interested in any more lectures. I just want to see my mother. I did everything you asked of me. Please…I have sat here for an hour being insulted. Now…I would like to be excused to do what I came here to do." Ted put his hand out and to his mother ever the gentleman. Ana walked to the other side of the desk._

" _You will sit and listen to my mother. An unlike you, I treasure my mom and I promise you…if you insult her, smirk at her, or threaten her, you will spend the rest of your days looking over your shoulder. So watch how you treat my mother." Ana cleared her throat._

" _Augustine. I won't insult you like my son did. Although everything he said to you…I agree with. You had a choice…you betrayed Caleb…you abandoned your daughter and you broke your own mother's heart."_

" _Please Mrs. Grey…you don't understand."_

" _I don't. Your right. I see a broken woman…one that has clearly let themselves go, pregnant, cynical and unhappy. I find you despicable and it is unfathomable that someone could be so self-centered and evil. So I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume somewhere in that twisted mind of yours you do still care. But that somehow you have lost your fucking mind." Ted and Reid jumped back. Hearing Ana Grey swear was not something that happened often or ever. Tongo opened his mouth in a perfect O with his eyes wide. Mama Grey was pissed. "Somewhere in your crazy mind you know you have a little girl. That beautiful little girl on the wall. Look at her." Augustine didn't look up. Ana slammed her hand on the desk. "I said look at her! She is beautiful, innocent and will live her entire life wandering what she did to make you not love her. I know this because my husband's mother did this to him. My own mother made choices that made me question her love for me. But you…you out right abandoned your daughter. You…chose an evil man over that beautiful child. And you can pretend until the day you die…that she doesn't exist or matter. But you know and I know that deep inside Augustine…your heart aches for her. Your mind fantasizes about the day that your child shows up at your door forgiving you…and you pray that she will always be alright. Well…she will never show up at your door…and she will never forgive you…but she will be alright. I will treasure her…and love her and provide her with all the support that I can until the day that Caleb finds true love and a real mother for this little girl. And when that happens…you will only be a minimal regret that she never knew you…but we will never tell her how evil you really were. Not for you…but for her."_

 _Ana stops talking and holds a photo of Vivi and Estella. She looks up and doesn't comment on the tears that now fall on Augustine's face. She has struck a nerve and Ana now knows that there is more to the story than a selfish woman with no scruples as Ted portrayed her to be. But Ted hit a homerun with his questions about Augustine's choice. She chose to betray Caleb and sleep with Benito while she was still in a relationship with Caleb. She made the wrong choice and then she gave up her child. It was too much to forgive._

 _Ana handed Augustine the photo. "Here…take this. Look at it every day until it tears your heart out. This photo of your mother and daughter. The heart you broke and the heart you gave away. You won't be seeing your mother Augustine. She had a message for you though…she said…" Ana wipes her tears and she is angry at herself because she has been gallantly calm until now. Then she falls back a few steps….overwhelmed with anger, sadness and confusion. She just doesn't understand this person. She doesn't understand how she could be so enchanting that she reeled her son in. Something was just not right. Ted caught her._

" _Mom sit down. Reid pour her some water. Mom…are you okay?"_

" _Yes…I'm just so horribly sad. I just don't know if I am looking at an evil monster or a pathetic victim. But the choice you made…makes this over. It is over Augustine." Ana stood up. "Estella said to tell you,_ ' _There is no_ _more heart left to break, you already did that. Go back to your life and forgive yourself for what you became.' She told you to forgive yourself Augustine…imagine that? She absolved you in a way…so hopefully you will do that. But she doesn't want to say goodbye to you in person. She already said goodbye to you four years ago. And while she has given you permission to forgive yourself…know here and now…I do not forgive you. I do not absolve you and I do not want you ever to come looking for my granddaughter or son again." Ana walked around the desk. "I visualized myself slapping you across the face or worse. But you are just so pathetic….you don't need me to slap you. You need to forgive yourself like your mother suggest…and maybe while you are still young…fix this messed up life you have given yourself." She pause. "You know Caleb would have given you the world. But now that I have met you, I am so so glad it didn't work out."_

 _Augustine stood up. She was crying and clearly Ana's words had resonated. "You mean…my mother won't see me? Please…Mrs. Grey…you are a mother…a woman…don't keep me from my mother. I need to tell her how sorry I am. Augustine clutched her stomach and was becoming hysterical. "Please…please…please I beg you. Please. I need to say goodbye."_

 _Ana slowly headed to the door… "A dear wonderful and kind woman recently told me,_ ' _The time to say goodbye…was when you could still say hello.' You are too late Augustine. You no longer exist for any of us."_

 _Ana Grey walked out of the room and never looked back._

 _A few minutes later Ted Grey left the study and headed towards the security office only to be ambushed by his petite mother who pulled him into the kitchen. She was so furious her face was red._

" _What the hell was that Theodore?"_

" _What was what?"_

 _She paced back and forth. "Well first of all….your blatant disrespect of a woman…you were not raised that way."_

" _Mom…that is not a woman. That is a manipulating deceptive lying twat. Did Dad show you the intelligence report? For Christ sake…she married that prick…is pregnant with her third child from him and has been present when Peredia has executed people. She calls the shots on some matters and Intel says she is the brains behind some of this. She is evil. She came here with a god damn handgun. That mother… was no lady." Ted is equally riled as he thinks about all the Intel data that came up on Augustine de Costa. His brother sure new how to pick them. While you could tell at one time she was a beautiful woman she is now a used up manipulative con artist._

" _Well what was that about Henry? You made him sound so treacherous."_

" _Mom…the whole thing was an act to get her to sign the paperwork. Mission accomplished. Now let's get upstairs and fill Caleb in." Clearly his mother would be crushed if she knew how treacherous Henry could be when pushed. She had dealt with enough and she didn't need to believe the worst in her son._

 _Christian Grey watched the whole matter unfold from the cameras in Tongo's office. He was shocked at how deceptive Augustine de Costa really was. He was not fooled by her crocodile tears or pregnant state. She was dangerous and would have to be dealt with at some point. Caleb had played with fire when he made a fool out of Peredia…and very soon he would be dealt with. He wouldn't wait for Peredia to strike first._

"Vivi…come sit with me over here in your pirate house?" It was the one playground equipment piece that the crew left intact. The swing set, the play kitchen, the Little Tykes treehouse and discovery center had all come down. Vivi had a complete meltdown when I brought her up to the roof.

"Why Papa? Why are you taking my toys away?" She is completely confused. It is now or never. We walk up the steps of the pirate house and find a shady spot as the sun is intense.

Vivi…it is time for you to come back with me to Seattle. When we get there you will have a big yard to run and play in, so many toys, forts and even the tree house I played in when I was a little boy. We are going to move in with Grams and Gramps….my mommy and daddy. We have more toys there than you can even imagine and the playroom…it is so, so big. And guess what?" I can see her already thinking about what this all would mean. "All your cousins will come play with you. Delilah Mary, Charlotte. Anabelle, Stella and the boys too."

"Will Tongo live with us?"

"Yes he will."

"Will Uncle Teddy?"

"No, he lives close by in his own house, but you will see him a lot." I hand her a handkerchief to wipe her face as she still has tears over seeing her demolished playground.

"Will Abuela have a room there too so she can get better?"

I hear myself sigh and reach over to put Vivi on my lap. "No Princesa. Abuela will not live with us there. Abuela is not going to get better and we won't be able to see her anymore. She is going to die. Do you know what that means?"

Viviana thinks for a few seconds. "When Abuela and I planted flowers in our garden the flowers died. But that was because we didn't give them enough water. Does Abuela need more water?" I knew this wouldn't be easy. "No sweetheart I wish it was that easy. When Abuela dies, while you won't be able to see or talk to her anymore you will be able to remember all the fun you had and you will never stop loving her. We will look at her pictures and you will always know that she loved you too. We can talk about her whenever you want, but we won't be able to see her anymore."

"Will she still be sick and have owies when she dies?"

"No…baby she won't have any more owies."

"Did she already die?"

"Not yet, but she wants to see you one more time before she does."

"But Papa, I don't want Abuela to die. I want her to feel better?"

"I know Vivi. Me too." I place her head on my chest and let her cry. From everything I read about telling a child about death, it is best to say nothing more and wait for her questions. The books told me that children understand more than we think. I am not sure what she truly gets, but I think she has had her fill for the day. We sit silently and my mind wonders to what is happening downstairs. I look at Xavier and he tells me that they are wrapping up downstairs. But I don't want to risk seeing Augustine, so Vivi and I lean back in the pirate ship and actually fall into a short nap.

"Look…how sweet." I wake up when I hear my mother's voice. Christ I can't believe I fell asleep in the sun on this hard plastic playset. I have a plastic steering wheel in my back. Vivi is sound asleep. I look at my parents and Ted, and I am kind of out of it still.

"Here let me take her from you Caleb so you can get up." I nod and Ted reaches over and takes Vivi from me who is like a rag doll. Her long auburn hair is matted and sweaty from falling asleep in the sun but she doesn't wake up when Ted takes her from my lap. My dad holds his hand and pulls me up. Christ my back.

"How did it go?"

"Great…we have all the paperwork and she is on her way." Ted whispers.

"Surprised it was that easy. And did you all get your licks in?" I look at my mother and she looks down.

"Yes…we sure did. She is not a very nice girl Caleb. It is hard to imagine that at one point she was lovely enough for you to fall in love with her. But I am sure her lifestyle has contributed to her current situation." I look at my mom. What is she really trying to say?

"What mom is saying she is now a sloppy, bitchy, nasty heifer. Next chick you end up with, I'm screening them for you. Christ Caleb…thank your lucky stars you aren't with her now." I shrug. I don't want to know anymore. I can only vision Augustine the way she was when I first met her. I don't want to have a memory of her any other way.

"Caleb, Estella's nurse thinks we should gather around her. Dad spent a few minutes with her and she was able to hold his hand and tell him how wonderful you are. But then she closed her eyes and hasn't opened them since."

"I can tell she was a lovely person Caleb. I wish we could have done something for her. We will make sure that we give her a proper burial and respectful ceremony."

"Dad…she wants to be buried in Seattle. Can we bury her next to Grammie and Poppa in the Grey Cemetery?" When my grandparents died, my dad had one acre of our property zoned as a private cemetery. It is located right on the other side of the meadow. "This way, Vivi and I can watch over her so to speak." I'm not sure how my dad will feel about a non-family member being buried there. But he doesn't hesitate.

"Of course Cal. She is part of your family…therefore a Grey. We will bring her home."

Ten minutes later after washing Viviana's face and getting her a glass of water I prepare her for her final visit.

"Viviana…we are going to go in Abuela's room. She is very tired and sick now. So you will need to be still and just hold her hand." Vivi usually asks to get in bed with her, but I don't see how that is possible now.

We open the door and my mom is already sitting with her holding her hand. She motions for me to put Vivi on her lap and my Dad stands behind her. I walk to the other side of the bed and take Estella's hand. Tongo stands at the doorway. My big massive body guard is crying heavy tears.

"Estella…we are all here."

"Viviana…I am happy you are going home with Papa." Estella pats the bed. She wants Viviana with her. I move some chords, drip lines and equipment out of the way. While I hesitate to let her up on the bed, I won't deny Estella anything at this point.

"Vivi…you must lie very still and not disrupt anything okay?" She nods and very softly gets on the bed and lies down next to Estella leaning over her, she talks softly.

"Abuela…Papa said you are going to die, but you won't have any more owies. I don't want you to die, but I don't want you to have anymore owies either."

Estella just smiles and lifts her hand slowly to push a stray hair out of Vivi's face. "Vivi…you have been my joy and I love you more than the moon." Vivi giggles.

"Should I sing our favorite song Abuela?" Estella looks over at me still holding my hand and motions for me to get closer.

With her last few breaths she whispers, "I love you so. Promise you will find love again. You are good. You must love again." I don't say anything but she pleads with her eyes.

"I will open my heart to that Estella. I promise." I have never cried so much as I have this week, but this is too much. I am broken hearted that this wonderful woman is leaving me. Only she knows what we have been through. I try…I really do to pull it together. I wipe my tears, take Estella's hand, kiss it and hold it against my cheek. I wipe my nose with my sleeve like a ten year old but I don't want to let go of her hand. I want to hold it as she takes her last breath.

"Sing my bebita. I will breathe my last to your sweet voice."

Vivi unknowingly clears her voice and rubs her Abuela's arm then sings in her soft child-like innocence the entire verse of her favorite song. She doesn't take note when Estella gasp her last breath and looks upwards. She doesn't stop singing when the monitor attached to her grandmother beeps and flat lines and she doesn't stop singing when my dad gently lifts her off the bed and holds her in his arms. She only stops singing to stretch her arms and call out to me. But it isn't a call. It is more a plea...a scream. It is heart wrenching. "PAPA!" I quickly wipe my eyes and take her from my dad trying hard not to cry. I hold Vivi tight. I don't want to confuse her and I shouldn't have had her in here. It happened so fast. I thought she would sing to her then we would have a few moments to get her out of the room before Estella died. We were all paralyzed and the moment slipped by. God I hope she will be okay with this.

"Papa," Viviana whispers holding my face. I know she doesn't quite understand what has happened. But she has never seen me cry, and I am afraid I am scaring her. "Don't be sad. But let's never be apart again…ok?" She seems to know that Abuela is gone and I am all that she has. I hold her close, once again crying tears of sorrow and pain wondering when the pain that keeps finding my path will end.

Three hours later Ted has successfully landed the helicopter on the roof and everyone is safely on the aircraft. Mike is staying behind to get Estella's body released and he will fly home with the body on a commercial airline. I don't understand why he is insisting on staying when I have Solis and Xavier. But he is adamant and Ted strongly insist Mike stay behind as well. Strange. I guess they don't trust my team here but I am too tired to argue. The security surrounding both my penthouse and the perimeter of Benito's property are in place. Peredia doesn't seem to be planning on stopping us which has me suspicious.

We have boarded the plane and a customs agent is reviewing our paperwork. I am a wreck waiting for them to tell us we can leave with Vivi. We have filed an emergency declaration and have our Ambassador on standby. Tongo will fly back in a few weeks to pack up my belongings and get some of Vivi's toys. My mom helped her pick her favorite toys but it is a long day and as soon as we are in the air, she will have her favorite dinner which is basically rice and beans but she only liked them the way Estella prepared it. I hope she will adjust to our food and lifestyle. But right now I can only focus on getting her out of this country.

It hasn't sunk in yet that Estella has died. We worked fast to get the doctor in, declare her dead, pack documents, clothes for Vivi and clear the refrigerator of food that would spoil. We had security remove my computers, and I let Penelope go. She was upset but didn't ask questions. I didn't give her a reason. Just a check for one year severance and told her I would give her a great reference.

Ted told me on the flight home he would fill me in on Augustine but I am not much interested. Tongo packed all my photos in my office. I want Viviana to have photos of her grandmother. I also took some of the items out of Estella's bedroom for Viviana. Pictures of Estella's mother, her bracelet, an antique teapot that was passed down in her family and a jewelry box that played music that Vivi likes to play with. I am sure I will think of more items for Tongo to pick up later. We just wanted to get the hell out of there. Reid and Solis went with Ted to get the helicopter. Reid stayed at the aircraft in the hanger and watched over it with security making sure no one sabotaged it and met with the customs officials getting the paperwork started.

Ted landed perfectly and we got on the aircraft without issues. We all held our breath and the only motion and noise was Viviana who has never flown before and is very fascinated.

Viviana is running up and down the aircraft. She is wound up and we all get it, but my nerves are shot. I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. Any minute Benito and his men could show up and I want to get the hell out of here. Ted comes back after talking to the pilots about the flight plan and being a pilot he can't help himself. He walks around the aircraft and checks that it is safely ready to go and no one has tampered with it. I watch him from the window take his phone out and text someone. Probably Henry to tell him we will be leaving soon. Come on….come on….we need to get the hell out of here. I get up and walk to the open door.

"Reid…is there a problem?" Reid is talking to some officials and showing them the paperwork. He looks at me.

"They want to see Viviana." He looks frustrated.

"Why?" I look behind me and my mom has Vivi on her lap and is pointing out pictures and saying words in English to Vivi and she is repeating them in Spanish. Simple words like, dog, cat, house. My dad comes out of the restroom and I motion him over. We decided once I stepped into the aircraft that I wouldn't come back out. Security insisted on it worried someone could have been paid off to shoot me from a rooftop.

"What is going on Caleb?"

"The custom guys wants to see Viviana."

"What. Why? Well he can come in here and remove his weapon. We are not taking her off the aircraft." My dad marches down the steps of the plane and talks to Reid. I can see them arguing and Ted joins them and speaks Portuguese to the agents that now total three. They are pointing to the plane and Tongo stands in front of the steps. Fuck. What the hell is happening? I am in a complete sweat. Are they going to stop us from leaving? Are they on Benito's payroll? What the hell is happening?

 _Henry Grey paced back and forth in his office. He was tense but he had everything under control. He poured Taylor another cup of coffee and they sat in silence. It was raining in Seattle and the weather fit his mood. This waiting was killing him. He had authorized the wire late last night…$50 million dollars to an untraceable offshore account in the Grand Caymans. The money was picked up and delivered to Rio six hours ago. Sawyer had made sure nothing was traceable. Finally his phone buzzed and he looked at it and nodded to Taylor. "We're a go. Let's get everyone in place and as soon as I get word they are in the air its action time T."_

 _Jason Taylor picked up his phone and started to dial._

" _Wait Jason…another text…something is happening…they aren't letting them leave. He turned around and pressed the speed dial to Jax. "Call the Ambassador…they aren't letting them leave." They kept Jax on a need to know basis. He was a practicing attorney and they didn't want to have him engaged in what they were about to do._

 _Henry and Taylor sat quietly again waiting for more news. Henry knew he had just a short window to strike, this had to happen. His phone buzzed again. It was Ted. The words he had been waiting for. "It's a go."_

 _Henry nodded to Taylor who picked up his phone and true to his form, as a man of few words, he simply said. "Do it."_

 _Mike hung up after his very brief call from Jason Taylor. He looked at Solis and Xavier and gave them the sign. He knew that this assignment could get him back in Henry's good graces. Henry had deemed Mike's failure to know what was going on with Caleb as unforgivable. When they were putting the master plot together, Mike stepped up and offered to stay behind to handle the mission. He knew he might not even survive but he knew he had to be the one._

 _The Grey's finally settled in on the plane. Another bribe to customs and a promise to the Ambassador for the funding of a new orphanage finally was enough to allow the Grey's to depart with Viviana who was safely asleep in her father's arms. Caleb dosed off so content that for the first time since his daughter's birth, he would be able to keep her safe and there wouldn't be a farewell in 48 hours. Ana put her feet up and closed her eyes deeply saddened by Estella's death. Suddenly she bolted up looking at her watch. She shouted out Caleb's name waking him._

" _Caleb…oh my gosh we completely missed your birthday…Happy birthday sweet boy." She stood up and walked over to kiss her youngest son who held his daughter in his arms. He smiled at her and shrugged._

" _I think I got the best birthday present a man could get today don't you?" He looked down at his daughter then looked a bit sad. "Forever my birthday will also mark the day Estella died. But hopefully she is in a good place right Mom?" Ana Grey rubbed her son's wavy hair and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder._

" _You have been through so much. My wish for you this birthday is that you find true love. You deserve that honey. I want that for you. Please, don't let the past define you." He kissed his mother's head and soon, mother, son and the little girl in his arms, whose destiny was to find her father true happiness, were sound asleep._

 _At the other end of the plane, sitting spread out on the couch, Ted Grey looked over at his father and nodded his head, letting him know everything was in place. Sitting in the lounger across from his eldest son, Christian Grey sipped on his scotch and smirked. Benito Peredia had fucked with the wrong Abuelo and now he would never be able to threaten his son again. He had to protect his family. Peredia had left him no choice. Christian Grey had tried to always be a law abiding citizen. He tried to follow the rules…in fact he deplored people that broke the rules. But when it came to his wife, his sons, his daughter and his grandchildren…there was nothing….absolutely nothing he wouldn't do to keep them safe…as Benito Peredia was minutes away from finding out._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shift in Power**

 _Augustine departed Caleb Grey's home tired and not in the mood to be grilled by Benito or to have her rambunctious children want her attention, so she took her time by having her driver stop by a park so she could sit and think about all that had just happened. She felt guilt and remorse for her mother's unwillingness to see her before her death but she wasn't surprised. On her way home, she had received word that her mother had passed away and her body would be returning with the Grey's. That was best._

 _She wasn't mortified by the angry words of Ted Grey. She expected someone to call her out for the way she handled both her relationship with Caleb and giving up the child. But she couldn't help herself, as her world turned upside down the first time she ever talked to Benito Peredia. Where Caleb was sweet, sexy and loving, Benito was crude and cold. Where Caleb was a compromiser and pleaser, Benito was a take charge man. He used people easily and he was so very powerful. She was drawn to him instantly. Benito had charmed her with his arrogant demeanor and she was so intrigued. Of course, Benito wasn't the only man that she had been unfaithful to Caleb with. Once she had experienced the wonderful sensation of sex, she could hardly get enough of it. The long delays between Caleb's trips back to Brazil frustrated her in more ways than one and she had lied to her mother about her whereabouts on several occasions. But once she met Benito…she was all his…for the first few years._

 _Benito had power and he shared it with Augustine. When they were in public, they were followed by armed security and people ran in fear. This always made Augustine feel invincible and sovereign. She thrived on the power being with Benito yielded. At first he hid from her all his business dealings especially the drug trafficking. But when they needed Augustine to make a delivery when she was pregnant with her second child, she felt a rush like she never experienced. She hid millions of dollar of heroin on her body and made it safely to Uruguay. No one suspected the pregnant woman was a threat. It had been risky, but she loved the adrenalin. Soon Benito included her in meetings much to the dissatisfaction of his heavily male dominated "cabinet" of advisors. But soon, even they saw that she was smarter than Benito. She was more level headed, cautious and less men were killed when she weighed in with practical solutions rather than suggestions that came from anger or revenge. She was quite good at running a drug cartel and she was proud of it. There were times that Benito who had a drug problem, slept for days and it was really Augustine who was calling the shots. She had come a long way from her concierge days and she felt accomplished. She was becoming second in command of the Peredia cartel, and this was a first…a woman who had risen to the top._

 _Augustine had loved her mother deeply as a small girl. They only had each other and her mother worked hard to give her everything she could afford on her meager salary. But she envied the girls that had everything, such as the girls in the private school she attended while her mother worked two jobs. Estella was a wonderful mother, but she wanted Augustine to be pristine and perfect. She told Augustine numerous times that with her beauty she should attract a rich powerful man so that she didn't have to work as hard as she had her entire life. Surely that is what she had done…found a rich and powerful man in Benito._

 _She would never stop carrying for the man that had taken her first…but he was too good. Too perfect and he lived too far away. She would not leave Brazil to live amongst strangers or in a culture she knew little about. The longer between Caleb's visits, the more lonely she would become. In the beginning when he was back in the states, she would miss him and cry every night like a young school girl. She did love his goodness. But soon that goodness started to bore her. It was that simple. Yes he was the most handsome man she had ever met in her life. Yes, when he appeared in magazines and everywhere on the internet, she beamed with pride that he was hers. But he came from American royalty. A true blue-blood. This was not her kind of person. But with that said, she had no ill will towards Caleb. In fact, she feared for Caleb's life under Benito's rule and she had tired of Benito always threatening to kill him. While she didn't want Caleb Grey anymore, she didn't want to see him die either. But Augustine would never understand why just seeing his photo brought tears to her eyes and make her long for his touch. What was it about those gray eyes? She didn't want him, but deep inside she knew she had not totally let him go either._

 _When Augustine discovered she was pregnant, she prayed that the child would be Benito's. At that point she was madly in love with him and had emotionally moved on from Caleb. If the child was Benito's there would be no reason to ever be tied to Caleb again. When she told Benito she was pregnant he was joyous…until she had to confess the child could be Caleb's. He had beaten her within an inch of her life. But the next day he came to her on his knees crying and begging her forgiveness. When the ultrasound proved the child was a girl…he walked out of the room…telling her it would be best if the child belonged to the American. When the child was born, she sighed in relief that the small female infant was indeed the child of Caleb Grey knowing a daughter would have no place in Benito's life. Nine weeks later, she was pregnant with Benito's first child. He was gloriously happy the day he found out he was having a son._

 _The female child that she now knew was called Viviana would need Caleb now that her mother had passed. However, she knew Benito had no intention of letting Caleb live for long. That is why she signed the papers. The child was better in the states where a relative could take the child if Benito successfully murdered Caleb Grey. She would have no more excuses for Benito to keep him alive now that the child was safely in the arms of her rich and sophisticated grandmother, Ana Grey._

 _Benito could be kind and charismatic. He was a good father and a generous lover. But he dished out beatings to Augustine for frivolous reasons, followed up with either passionate or rough sex. She knew he was volatile, so she tried to always keep him calm. At first she had shed tears after the beatings and it was during those moments she would feel the loss of her mother in her life, but as time went on the pain became less, and she had hardened to a point she no longer recognized herself. She didn't flinch when she saw Benito kill three people execution style. She didn't shed a tear for the dead men and one woman and it was then that she knew she had gone over the edge. She craved the power that this lifestyle awarded her and didn't see herself mainstreaming back to society. She laughed at the one letter she received from her mother suggesting Benito was holding her against her will or she was suffering some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. She was exactly where she wanted to be!_

 _Augustine had never felt an attachment to the child, although she would be lying if she didn't confess to having been curious over the years. The only matter that would make her change her mind about the child and Caleb Grey would be if he remarried and let another woman raise his daughter. For some reason that she didn't understand herself, that would not work for her. When Ana Grey threw that possibility in her face…that above all made her angry to the point of tears. While she didn't want him and she didn't want the child, she would never allow anyone else to have them either._

 _After arriving home, checking on her children, and safely hiding the photo of her mother and the child, she crawled into bed with Benito who had retired early and she woke him up. What good was a sleeping man…she had needs._

"Oh man Viviana is about to come unglued. I should have brought some more toys for her. She is getting restless. I would put on a video but everything is in English." We just left Miami after refueling and because we didn't clear customs we couldn't get out of the plane. Viviana is bored out of her gourd, tired and in unfamiliar surroundings. She has cried for Estella and is tired of being in the plane. She is getting attached to my mom, but even now she isn't able to soothe her. Ted looks at me and then jumps up.

"Oh shit…shoot I forgot." Ted grabs his backpack and dumps it on the floor on the sitting area on the plane. "Viviana." He calls Vivi over and shows her a floor full of dolls and toys. "I forgot all about this. When I filled Gen in on everything she told me to pack some of Delilah's toys in case we needed some for the plane." I watch Ted and Viviana play on the floor and now that she is happy I get up to stretch and talk to my dad who is sitting at the dining table working on his laptop and drinking coffee. I look forward and see my mom is in the galley helping fix our lunch. I told her she doesn't need to help but she is so restless she insisted.

When we landed in Miami we found out right away that Phoebe delivered a massive 10 pound 2 ounce baby boy. We tried calling her but she was trying to nurse and couldn't talk and Jax had left to pick up the kids to see their new sibling. My parents are very anxious to get back to Seattle and see the baby and of course get Viviana acclimated.

"Dad…can we talk?" I lean forward to make sure my mom is busy.

"Sure Caleb. If you're worried about someone meeting us at SEATAC and taking Viviana…it won't happen. Jax assured us that under the circumstances, extricating her back to Brazil won't happen. We have the paperwork, video and a lot of people in our hip pocket that will protect your custody of her in the USA." My dad takes a handful of pretzels and removes his glasses. "We probably should think about going public with this…we just need to meet with the Grey PR representatives to see what the best angle to take…"

"Dad…quit the bullshit. Why is Mike still in Brazil and what is was going on with all the looks between you, Reid and Ted? When we got in Miami, Ted was in the bathroom, but I heard him talking on the phone, I just couldn't hear what he said. When he came out he nodded at you and Reid, and then Reid went into the bathroom and then I heard him on the phone. Tongo saw it too. What is going on?" My dad squints his eyes, leans forward and looks out to see where my mom is I assume. He shakes his head.

"Not now Caleb. We will talk later."

 _Mike waited until the Grey's departed and along with Solis and Xavier headed into downtown Rio. Solis let Mike and Xavier out in front of the building and the car following with four more Grey security joined them. They walked into the building making sure they were not being followed and went straight to the office of the city government officials. Mike asked for Juan Carlos Fernandez and was led to his office._

 _Juan Carlos ushered Mike into his office, shut the door and took the envelope from Mike's hands. He looked inside and for fifteen minutes he counted the large bills, then addressed Mike. "You appear short. I told the man I met with last night, that I would do this for $10 million. There looks to be only $5 million here." Reid Sawyer had left Caleb's penthouse, unnoticed and met with Fernandez in the lobby of a nearby hotel late the evening before. He came back and had indeed relayed that message that Fernandez wanted $10 million, but Christian Grey wanted to make sure that Fernandez delivered on his promise before he got the full payment._

" _When we have word that your nephew has been delivered tomorrow at noon, I will come back here and bring you the remaining $5 million."_

 _Fernandez didn't like it, but he needed to be on the good graces of Christian Grey. The man was one of the most influential and wealthiest men in the world. He had the ability to help him be more powerful with his influence. He wasn't content with being just a Director of City Planning…he wanted to be the Mayor, then perhaps a Vice-Governor then if the stars were aligned, he could be President. Having a murderous nephew that was one of the most ruthless drug lords in South America didn't play into his ambitions. He had warned his nephew to clean up his act. He told him to keep the Grey kid alive. He, himself had tested the young architect repeatedly but the kid persevered and designed and built the most amazing resort in Rio de Janeiro. Fernandez had been applauded repeatedly for approving the project and gladly took credit for Grey's work. Yes, he made the kids life miserable but they finally had come to an agreement and he saw the value in the alliance with the Greys. "Okay he will be at Tio Pepe Restaurant tomorrow at noon. I will make sure of it."_

 _Mike told Fernandez he would be back with the balance when the transfer took place. Fernandez would be glad to see his nephew be put out of commission once and for all._

 _Mike left Fernandez office and went straight to the private airport where a chartered plane waited for him, Solis and Xavier. Both men were loyal to Tongo and Caleb…but they were convinced that the grief both men were feeling over Estella left them temporarily incapable of managing what needed to be done. And this was actually the truth. Plus the extra 100K in their pockets for this assignment was a huge motivator. They boarded the plane with barely a word spoken. They arrived in Manaus, located in the Amazon and were picked up in a beat up monster truck with a truck bed full of armed guards. The three men were piled in the back of the truck and driven through crude rough muddy back roads for over an hour. They were then blindfolded to keep them from knowing where the mercenaries kept camp, and taken on a boat down the Solimoes River. Mike felt the sweat run down his back. It was hotter than hell and the humidity stifling not to mention the mosquitos. He coughed twice to let Xavier and Solis know he was okay. They coughed back. They were warned not to talk. Finally they were taken off the boat and led up a hill, where the ground felt damp and muddy and the mosquitos were even more ravenous. After being led by their escorts for about twenty minutes they were finally allowed to take off their blindfolds._

 _The man waiting for them was an American. He was surrounded closely by his men. There were hundreds of men in military garb walking around and dozens of beat up cabins. He went by the name of Red Dog. No real names were exchanged…this was the agreement. Mercenaries' made their living on discretion, secrets and doing the job no one else wanted to do. The $40 million offer to resolve the Grey's problem came via Red Dog's uncle who had been in the military years earlier with whomever the buyer was, some retired high level security guy. That is all he knew. All he needed to know._

" _You have the money?" Mike handed him four large satchels. Red Dog instructed his men, "Check it out to make sure it isn't counterfeit or each bundle is filled with something other than real currency and that it is all there." Several men left with the satchels to begin the cumbersome task of counting $40M, which was all in large bills. "Let me confirm the assignment, provide you with a meal and drinks while my men count, and then we will send you on your way if it is all there." Mike nodded. He still had not said anything. Red Dog was a large man with so much carrot red facial hair you could barely see his facial features. He was dressed in camouflage and was at least Mike's size. He offered Mike a cigar and a beer, and Mike accepted both. Red Dog was nice enough and courteous, but make no mistake, this man was dangerous. They were sitting under a canopy cover and sitting on portable lawn chairs just waiting patiently._

" _This ever get old, living in these woods hiding?" Mike finally spoke._

" _Not for $40 million it doesn't. We mainstream with our families about twice a year. We go back to the states and I doubt you would recognize any of us in our suburban surroundings. We clean up well. Our families live well…and we do what we do." He got up and moved his chair next to mine. Solis moved closer, but I held my hand up. I trusted this guy for some reason. "So…you want us to capture Benito Peredia…and sell him on the open market to whomever we want? You don't care how much we make off of him, or who he ends up with and what happens to him correct?"_

" _We don't care if you sell him to the Columbians, the cartel in Paraguay, Mexico or where he ends up. When they buy him from you…and our Intel says you can get upwards to $15 million…then, depending who is the highest bidder, they will decide his fate. But he is not to be set free. Prison, death, we don't care. Not our call. We are only paying you to capture him. He has a price on his head and is wanted by governments and cartels. It is your call which way you go with him. Our only condition is that you do not capture his wife, Augustine de Costa when you get him."_

" _You know she is as bad as he is. Leaving her alone will mean that the Peredia cartel lives."_

" _We are aware, but my employer knows she is a mother and will take his chances. She is not to be touched. Peredia will be with his uncle in a restaurant called Tio Pepe tomorrow at noon. You will find a back alley for a quick escape. But again, Augustine de Costa and the uncle go untouched. We clear?"_

" _Got it. Expensive acquisition your boss is making. You sure he doesn't want us to kill him? And Peredia doesn't go anywhere without his own militia. You sure he will show up at a restaurant in broad daylight?"_

" _Yes, but do not kill him. My employer doesn't do anything illegal. He just put up the reward money to capture one of South America's worst enemies and Brazil doesn't seem interested in capturing him, so we will pay to do it. My employer chooses to remain anonymous for his generous deed and contribution to the people of South America. He can't be associated with this in anyway. He has already bribed Fernandez who is a public official to get Peredia where he can be captured. That is as far as he will go." Mike puffed on his cigar. "As for Peredia, our Intel informs us that he has been trying to get in the good graces of his uncle for a while after a bad fallout between them. We believe he trust his uncle and will show up." The man shrugged. For $40 million, he would make it happen._

 _Several hours later, after a meal and whisky made by the locals that almost knocked Mike on his ass, they were blindfolded once again and repeated their rugged journey back to their chartered plane back to Rio. Mike sent Henry a message that everything was on schedule._

"Baby you didn't need to make us lunch, that is what the staff is here for." My mom has prepared grilled cheese sandwiches and soup and my dad stands to take it from her. "Sit down Ana and let the flight crew get this." I know when I am being diverted. My dad is trying to change the subject.

"Caleb…do you think Viviana will eat this? I wasn't sure what to give her. I thought comfort food was in order, but she hasn't really eaten much. She only had two bites of her pancakes this morning. She did just share an orange with Ted. But I am not sure how to cook for her. She sure is having a good time with her Uncle Teddy. They are playing candy land and he is teaching her words. Isn't it great he also speaks Spanish?"

"Let me get her. I want her to eat. Dad…can we talk later?" I am a bit pissed. I know I have been cut out of whatever is going on. This my life. I am not Little Grey anymore. I am a grown man for fuck sake. I tell Viviana she needs to eat lunch and notice my own voice is a bit tense. This is eating at me…this whole being in the dark.

"I'm not hungry Papa. I want to keep playing."

"Not an option. Let's go." I raise my voice at her and then I take a deep breath instantly feeling bad." I squat down cupping her face and smiling at her. "Princesa, you need to eat a little something. Come on Uncle Teddy is hungry too, right Ted? So, we are all going to eat. Come on." She gets up begrudgingly and heads to the bathroom to wash her hands and I take this moment to talk to Ted. "I know something went down…and either you, dad or Reid better fill me in. This is my life Ted." He smiles at me.

"Yes of course. When we have some private time. OH MAN I'm hungry." Ted stretches and walks away…avoiding me just like my dad.

We sit down for lunch around the table and my mom insist Tongo and Reid join us. Vivi looks at the grilled cheese made on thick sourdough bread like it is from Mars. I explain it to her but she has never had one. She pulls it apart and licks the cheese off clean making us all laugh. I don't usually eat this kind of food with high carbs and total fat, but I need to make a good example so I eat my sandwich too. I will need to make sure my mom prepares food I will eat and knows what Vivi likes too. She hated the soup, so I get up and get her another orange from the galley. When I walk back I hear my family talking about me.

"He will be okay Ana. He is worried, tired, and angry about Augustine…and let's not forget he is grieving over the loss of someone he cared about very much." My dad whispers. "I know you are perplexed about how he ever fell for Augustine, but I am sure she was a different person back then. We all have been fooled before by people we trusted." My dad sounds like he can completely relate to my experience. I walk in putting a stop to their gossip session about my god damn life.

"And he isn't deaf. For fucks sake…quit talking about me…and don't worry Mom Vivi doesn't understand that I just said fuck. So let me make it fucking clear…if you have something to say…say it to me. And while I am ranting…tell the Grey extended army of family…Aunt Mia…Uncle Elliott…Henry and his wild boys…your girls Ted…we need a few days to acclimate okay. Let's hold up on the big family gathering. I don't want to overwhelm her and I just need a few days to myself okay. Yes I am deeply grieving over Estella. But…I don't want to ever hear Viviana's mother's name in my presence again. Ever. I read the Intel report and if she wasn't dead to me before…she is now. And finally mom…no birthday party for me this weekend. I don't want to celebrate. All I really want to do when I get home is introduce Vivi to Gaga, then see Phoebe tomorrow and the new baby…that's it. Are we clear?" Everyone looks at me like I am pathetic…which perhaps I am. I don't want sympathy I just want to get on with my life.

"Caleb why don't we wait to see how you are feeling tomorrow before we start planning?" My mom the optimist. "Dad was looking at his emails…we have a picture of the new baby. Oh gosh…I can't wait to see him."

"Thank god she had a C-section…man that is one ass big kid…can't imagine what her va-jay-jay would be like if she didn't have a C-section. We would have had to send a search party for Jax the first time they go back at it again."

"Ted…very inappropriate." My dad corrects him although he hides his laugh. Despite my shit mood I laugh too and Reid is rubbing his eyes pretending to have no part of it.

"We Sawyers are not small people. I think I was well over nine pounds too." Reid comments.

"Oh you were a big husky guy Reid. Your poor mom could barely carry you around and Jax wasn't even a year old so she had two babies. You were just so chubby and cute."

"Awww." Ted teases Reid. "Let's see this new additions picture. We have a name yet?" We all look at the laptop.

"Vivi…look this is your newest cousin. He was just born. We will go see him tomorrow and maybe Aunt Phoebe will let you hold him. Would you like that?"

"Yes Papa." She coos and giggles over the baby. She is very excited. "What is his name?"

"I don't know…let me ask." I switch back to English. "Do we have a name?" My dad smiles and turns the laptop over so I can see another email from Phoebe. She has sent a video. Jax is holding the baby and sitting on the bed with Phoebe. They all look tired.

" _Hi everyone…I'm tired…but we are doing really great. Here is our new son…born at 11:58 last night…yes your birthday Caleb. This little guy and you have the same birthday." The camera zooms on his face. He has really full cheeks and dark hair. "We are calling him CJ….which stands for Caleb Jackson Sawyer. So we were going to wait to tell you Cal when you arrived home…but we couldn't wait we were too excited. So little CJ is excited to meet everyone. I love you and oh Happy Birthday Caleb. And Reid he has your feet and hands…they are huge. Hurry home I can't wait to meet our niece. Bye."_

"Wow I can't believe they named him after me! Wow…that is awesome." It is the first time I have smiled in 24 hours at least. But then I think about it more and I must show my true thoughts.

"What's wrong Caleb?" My mom reaches over and touches my arm. "You should be flattered. The baby was born on your birthday…and they are just like us…a boy, girl then two more boys…it makes perfect sense that he would be named after you…right?" My mom looks at me nervous that I am offended somehow.

"Man…I just worry that I will be putting a curse on the little guy. I don't exactly have the best luck."

"Caleb don't say that please. You've been challenging and challenged…but you are also extremely gifted, a phenomenal success with your business, a wonderful human being, and great athlete. And from my viewpoint…a great dad and it goes without saying a great son. You made a few bad choices as we all do…but don't focus on what has happened…look forward to a great future." My dad hates when we talk negatively about ourselves.

"As a little kid…trust me I remember…you were a nightmare. You got me in so much trouble the day Henry had his appendix out. I left the door open…you were like two and you walked out the door over to Ga Ga's and T's. Everyone went nuts looking for you. I got in huge trouble for that. Didn't we put a tracking device on him when we went on the camping trip?" My parents laugh.

"Yes…we had no choice. Taylor refused to set up security unless we did something. You were always into trouble of some sort Caleb. But look at you in high school…such an over achiever and what you have done with your business. We couldn't be prouder. This was a big hiccup in your life…but that is behind you now." My mom looks at me intently.

"Yea…sure until Benito decides he wants to make my life miserable again. Or all of our lives." I watch Ted's eyes and he glances slowly at my dad and Reid. This is such bullshit…they will tell me what is going on or I will go off on all of them. I finish lunch and take Viviana back for a nap.

Viviana and I are woken up from a deep sleep back in the bedroom when we are told we are landing in Seattle. I take her to the bathroom to clean up and change into some clean clothes. Her hair is a tangled mess and that is something that Estella use to do, comb out her hair. But Estella is gone and I need to start taking on those tasks.

"You're hurting me Papa. Don't brush my hair." I sigh. I have never been good at this girly shit. Fixing hair, matching outfits, hair bands, all of that stuff. I have learned a little bit over the years. I guess I will have to get good at it, but I am too tired today to learn.

"I'm sorry Princesa. Go see Grams…she will make it pretty." She can tell I am tired and hugs me tight telling me I did my best making me laugh. My mom gets the brush through her hair without getting it stuck. How did she do that? I wonder if we should get her hair cut a bit as it is down to her waist. When I suggest it almost everyone on the plane shouts out NO.

We get seat-belted in for the landing and I am nervous and excited all over again. Will we meet problems with customs or have legal problems? Will we be safe when we get home? Did Reid's team hire enough security? Then the logistics…fuck moving home again. Well that will play havoc on my almost non-existent sex life won't it? My focus needs to be on Viviana and keeping my family safe but I absolutely need to get laid soon or I will be blind from beating off so much. And Christ it feels like days since I've been to my office. I have 30 architects working for me, interviews next week to hire more and five new projects being launched after the New Year. I need to find a nanny as I don't expect my mom to babysit Viviana all day…but we will talk about all that when we get home.

The plane taxi's to our hanger and usually there is one customs official but today there are two cars and four officials. What the hell is that? "Reid…what do you think that means?"

"Don't worry Caleb, Jax just called me and told me that to make sure we don't get hung up with any problems the director and key people are here per Senator Blasier. This is good news." Reid assures us. I also look out the window and see Henry getting out of his car. It must be cold out as he has his long cashmere coat on over his suit. I wonder if he is here because he wants to tell us something or because he wants to meet Vivi.

"Oh I wonder what Henry is doing here?" My mom and I are the only ones that look surprised. My flight attendant opens the door and lowers the stairway for Henry to come up.

I intercept Henry at the front door.

"Why are you here?" I ask Henry the minute he enters the plane. He looks at me like he wants to say fuck off but squints his eyes as to say what is your problem? "Sorry, but I know you guys are up to something and no one will tell me what is going on."

"I'm here because I want to meet my niece and I have something to give her, I just want to make sure you were okay with it."

"What do you want to give her and you didn't answer my questions god damn it," I grit my teeth and whisper in his ear. "What is going on?"

"Not now Caleb, we will all meet in Dad's study in a few hours and I promise I will fill you in. Let me meet Vivi…Ted has an up on me…so I'm here to let her meet the nicer uncle." He grins at me but I don't smile back. "Look I promise I will tell you everything, but let's get her home and acclimated. Gail and T are waiting for you. Gail is about to lose her mine waiting to meet Vivi. Let mom and dad get to the hospital to meet the baby hulk…god damn that kid is huge. But anyway let's all just take a breath get settled in and I will fill you in." He looks over my shoulder. "Now with your permission I want to go out to the car and get my gift for your daughter."

'What is it?" I know I am kind of being a dick but I am sick of being jacked around.

Henry grins and raises his eyebrow. "A fucking cute as shit cocker spaniel puppy. If that doesn't win me favorite uncle status nothing will."

'Christ she is going to get so spoiled. Won't dad be pissed? He was going to get her one."

"No, I told him I was getting that for her so he has a little Shetland pony being delivered tomorrow." He winks at me and walks back outside. Of course my dad would get her a damn pony. Who is going to take care of all these animals? I am going to have to reign my family in. I don't want Vivi to get too spoiled. She already is a bit precocious. Henry comes back up the plane concealing the puppy in his coat but right before he does he shows it to the customs official so they know it didn't come from Brazil which would require more paperwork.

"Okay…let me meet her." He comes back in and as he walks through the plane he reaches out and shakes my dad's hand and I watch to see if they give each other that look that Ted and my dad have been giving each other for the past 15 hours. They do. Then he shakes Ted's hand and again…the look. I am boiling mad. He quickly bends down and gives my mom a kiss then turns to me to introduce him to Viviana who is playing with her toys that Ted brought her.

"Viviana, sweetheart, come here." Henry can understand only a bit of Spanish but he is fluent in French, German and some Chinese. I look at my brother and see that he has the hugest smile on his face and is really, truly happy to meet my daughter. I know I have been a bit of a dick and need to put what is eating at me and my suspicions aside for a minute. He is here for Viviana and I need to savor this moment too. I take her hand and squat down and Henry joins me.

"Viviana, do you know who this is?" She smiles and looks at me then him and giggles.

"He has your face too Papa." I laugh and tell Henry what she said.

"But who is it?" She crawls on my lap.

"Uncle Henry." Henry smiles when he hears her say his name.

"That's right. This is Uncle Henry. Can you tell him hello and maybe give him a little hug."

She seems a bit intimidated by Henry like she was my dad. Henry always has the same effect on people as my dad, interesting even little kids notice it.

"Viviana…I am very excited to meet you. I am so excited that I came over here so we could meet right away. You are very pretty." I tell her what Henry said and she smiles. "I have something for you but you have to promise that you will take very good care of it and play with it, and not make Daddy, Gramps and Grams do all the work. Can you do that?" She says yes not even knowing what it is. Henry opens his coat revealing a cute little blond cocker spaniel puppy that can't be much more than six pounds. It has a big bow on its collar and Vivi jumps up and down squealing and clapping.

"Oh Papa, Papa is he for me?" I nod. She lunges at Henry who is still squatting and almost knocks him over hugging him and kissing him. "Thank you Uncle Henry. Thank you." I am pleased that she has such good manners. Henry laughs and is smiling like a loon.

"You suck Henry…pulling the puppy out of your ass trick to gain favorite status. But she and I are already like this." Ted holds up his two fingers crossing them. "Smooth." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Vivi hold your hands out….be careful." She is standing between Henry's legs and puts her arms out with her palms up, takes the puppy very carefully and starts kissing him. She is beside herself happy. My parents are both smiling and for the time being everyone is on the same page.

I mouth 'no pony' to my dad and he says 'we'll see.' Which means it is already done. "You will have to think of a name for him." She nods and kisses him over and over again. I look at Henry. "Are you training him? Because I don't have time for that right now. But thank you, she is stoked. That was nice of you." He nods and Reid comes back in the plane to tell us we are cleared. We all sigh a loud air of relief.

 _The next morning Augustine walked into Benito's study where he had just hung up the phone._

" _We must go out. My Uncle Juan Carlos has requested we join him for lunch." This was a surprise. Juan Carlos Fernandez had rarely summoned his nephew and his wife since the debacle with the heroin shipment that was stolen by Caleb Grey. They could never prove he was behind it, but tipoffs told them he was the culprit._

" _Really…did he say why?"_

" _No…but this is good. Maybe he is ready to put this feud behind us. Let's go. The children can stay here."_

 _Augustine quickly grabbed her handbag and went back to her bedroom to retrieve the other hand gun that Benito had given her, the one she had fired before. She wasn't sure she trusted this situation, so to be sure she armed herself, even though she knew Benito and his men would be armed. What was Juan Carlos playing at?_

 _Along with their eight security members they arrived a few minutes early to Tio Pepe restaurant. The place had been cleared of other patrons. Benito saw his uncle in the back of the restaurant and they walked back to join him. Juan Carlos stood to greet them and gave Augustine a kiss on the cheek and then hugged his nephew. Benito smiled happy that his uncle seemed to be willing to put his mistake in the past._

 _They sat at the table quietly. Juan Carlos seemed a bit nervous. "They are taking too long…let me see where the waiter is." He got up too walk into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Augustine looked up to see a red laser dot on Benito's forehead. She jumped up._

" _Don't move…no one move unless you want to see Mr. Peredia take one in the head." A masked man in full military garb yelled out. He was surrounded by twenty others all carrying assault rifles. From the kitchen, Juan Carlos wearing his three thousand dollar suit walked out lighting a cigar. Benito was confused. "Put your weapons down…throw them down." The militia went to each of Benito's men stripping them of their weapons. Augustine slowly reached behind her to grab her gun to defend herself, but she didn't see a good outcome, so she remained still._

" _Nephew…I warned you. Over and over again. Your carelessness is causing me problems. You will leave peacefully with these men."_

" _Uncle…how could you do this to me?" Benito now understood. He was at the mercy of these mercenaries and he knew he would never see his sons again and it was possible he wouldn't survive through the night._

" _Come over here with me Augustine. You will not be going with your husband." Augustine slowly stood up and looked at Benito. Today was her lucky day in more ways than one. She would be spared and she would be rid of Benito._

" _Augustine…you have to get my team together to save me. You know where the money is…do what you have to…" Augustine did not look at Benito. She joined Juan Carlos and knew that her being spared would cost something, but for the moment she was safe. "Augustine! Augustine!" Benito was in tears. She was walking away from him without even a tear. He thought he had given her everything, but she had nothing for him. He had been a fool. Was it her that had betrayed him along with his uncle. "Did you betray me? Did you set me up? Why my love?"_

 _She turned. "No Benito…I didn't set this up…but whoever did was genius!" She moved to stand next to Juan Carlos. As quickly as the mercenaries came in, they left with Benito now wearing a mask and his hands cuffed behind him. The mercenary's stealth and quiet…Benito defeated, angry and the heart everyone said he didn't have, broken by the woman he loved more than life itself._

 _They waited for the restaurant to clear then Juan Carlos motioned for Augustine to slide into the booth. Before sliding in next to her, he talked to the dazed and confused guards who just saw their boss hauled away. He told them they were safe, and their jobs would not change, except that they now reported to Ms. de Costa and to him as needed. He slid in next to Augustine. She smiled at him._

" _No remorse? No tears for your husband?" She didn't say anything. "You have been saved, but we both know this is what you wanted Augustine. You owe me your life." He didn't tell her he had nothing to do with it. He didn't understand why the Grey's would insist she not be taken with her husband, but he could deal with her._

" _I saw it coming Juan Carlos. He was careless and lately he made bad decisions. He thought he owned Rio…I knew someone would take him. Did you do this on your own?"_

" _I did not. But I have no other information for you. But here is what is going to happen Augustine. You are going to go home. Draw no attention to yourself and deliver the baby. You are to wait a respectful amount of time after the child is born and then you will take over the Peredia cartel. You will be my partner….50-50."_

" _That is absurd. You were only getting 5% with Benito."_

" _Perhaps you prefer not to return to your children and join your husband." She would have to go along with it._

" _How long do you want me to lay low?" She was feeling impatient already._

" _A year seems about right. What will you tell little Alexio? Benito adored him and likewise."_

" _He is three years old he will forget. Are we done here? I would like to stop at the nail salon on my way home."_

" _One more thing my dear Augustine, after you safely deliver, you will become my mistress…again. You enjoyed it before right?" She took a deep breath. She hated him, but once she had built her cartel her way and it was known as de Costa and not Peredia…she would make her move and perhaps seek out the solace of her new sexy adversary Ted Grey…or maybe she would find someone new. She smiled. Life was looking up._

 **Hopefully this chapter answered a lot of questions. But now it is time for Caleb to start healing and…find his path to true love and a HEA. Augustine is going away for a few chapters…she will be back but not for a while. Next chapter I will start bringing in some fun and healing. I am excited to share what is coming. Caleb also needs a little action to relieve some of that stress. Hmmm….who will he go too?**

 **Thank you for all of the amazing feedback and for being willing to embrace my characters and a different storyline. I also will be updating several times this week and next. I was traveling this past week. Sorry for the delay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

 _Ted, Henry and Jax gathered all the children in Ted's living room which was the home that Carrick and Grace Grey lived in most of their marriage. Ted bought it from the estate after Grams died and remodeled it. It is now the up and coming neighborhood for old and new money. He added a wing and for the most part it still feels like the same house, but with a more updated spin on it._

 _Henry's boys, Steele and Ricky, Jax's three, Grey, Charlotte and Jason, and Ted's three girls, Stella, Delilah Mary and Anabelle are all sitting in a circle on the floor. If they were going to introduce Viviana to the family, they would have to explain her existence to the closely knit cousins. Ted, Henry and Phoebe had agreed that they would make this happen as soon as possible. With Phoebe still in the hospital with baby CJ, she would have to rely on Jax and her brothers to explain this to their children. But how to explain Viviana to eight children between two and eight wasn't going to be easy._

 _The children all sat on the floor looking up at their fathers and uncles. Little Ricky not quite three and Anabelle who was just two were holding hands, singing, getting up and down and after a sidebar conversation, Ted and Henry decided that they were not going to understand this no matter how they explained it, so they had Gen and Timmi take them out into the playroom. After the two youngest left, Jax found himself having to pick up Jason and send him out with Gen and Timmi as well, as he was jumping on Grey and Steele and wanting to wrestle. When they finally had the older kids sitting around and ready to listen, Ted sat on the floor with them. Henry and Jax soon joined him._

" _So kids, we have something to tell you, and we need you to listen and help us with something okay?" Ted looked around at the kids and they just stared. "Steele, Stella, Delilah Mary you know how you have a new cousin, CJ, from Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Jax right?" They all nod. "Well…all of you even you Grey and Charlotte have another cousin that you didn't know about and she has just moved here from another country. Her name is Viviana."_

" _Daddy…whose baby is she?" Stella speaks first. "Where is she? How old is she? Why don't we know her? Can we meet her?"_

" _Stella…slow down. First of all, Viviana is four years old…like you Delilah Mary." Ted winks at Delilah Mary who scoots over to Ted's lap. "She has been living in Brazil. Do you know where that is?"_

" _Yes Uncle Teddy…it is in South America. Duh." Grey responds first._

" _Grey…knock it off...you don't respond to Uncle Ted like that." Jax reaches over and puts his hand on Grey's shoulder. Ted doesn't say anything waiting for Jax to have his stare down with Grey to get the point across._

" _Sorry Uncle Teddy. Why did she live all the way over there?"_

" _Well that is where she lived with her grandmother." Ted pauses and looks at Henry for help. This isn't easy._

" _But Uncle Teddy…who is her mom and dad?" Steele looks intent as he tries to figure it out._

" _Viviana is Uncle Caleb's daughter." Henry just blurts it out. The kids all look at each other, then at each of their respective fathers. They are totally confused._

" _Daddy…he can't have a little girl. Uncle Caleb doesn't have a wife." Charlotte explains with her hands up in the air like it is a foregone conclusion. Jax looks at Henry and Ted and shrugs and Timmi steps in and watches from the back of the room as she holds Ricky who is getting sleepy. She almost laughs watching the three men struggle to tell the children how this has all come about._

" _Well…he does. He has a little girl that he loves very much and she is living at Gram and Gramps now, along with Uncle Caleb. You will meet her soon." Jax comments with a hint of frustration._

" _So where is her mom then?" Seven year old Steele is the methodical one. He is like his father Henry and is no nonsense. "She has to have a mom because babies come out of their mom's pajima's right Dad?" Timmi tries not to laugh at her oldest son who is so serious._

 _Henry blows out some air. He had just explained to Steele the whole baby coming out of mommy's private parts thing this past week. With Timmi really starting to get big, Steele was more than curious. He thought perhaps his mother burped up the baby, so Henry set him straight but apparently now his son thinks he is the resident expert. This was the part that was going to get hard to explain. "Yes, she had a mom who delivered her, but she doesn't have a mommy anymore, so that is why she is living here with Uncle Caleb now."_

' _What happened to her Uncle Henry?" Charlotte looks sad. "Did she die?" She whispers. Now all three men are stuck._

" _If she doesn't have a mom, and Uncle Caleb isn't married this means that Uncle Caleb just had sex with some lady and made a baby right Daddy?" Stella looks at Ted for affirmation but Ted has no intention of going there. He wipes his face nervously as the other little faces in the room are either giggling over Stella's observation that Uncle Caleb had sex…even though most of them have no idea what it is, or they are more confused than ever. Figures his oldest daughter has this all sorted out. Grey and Steele are whispering to each other until Henry tells them to knock it off. He knows the little boys are still talking about 'sex" as that is fodder for little guys that age. It would appear only Charlotte and Delilah Mary are clueless. But it still doesn't explain where Vivi's mother is. Jax again only shrugs…he has nothing._

" _Some attorney you are Sawyer…I thought all attorney's always had an opinion." Henry mumbled under his breath to Jax._

" _Excuse me Mr. CEO…I believe you graduated with your law degree and passed the bar too." Henry smiled._

" _Yea…but I don't use mine. Dang…we need help here." He turns and sees his wife and gives her a pleading look._

 _Finally, no longer able to watch the three grown men struggle Timmi joins the men carrying Ricky who has fallen asleep on her shoulder. Henry stands up and takes his son from his wife and smiles at her letting her know the floor is all hers. He helps her to the floor with one hand._

" _Okay kiddo's the most important things you need to know is that: first…you have a beautiful little cousin named Viviana who knows all about you and is very very excited to meet each of you. And you know what?" All the kids look at her with a questioning look. "She even had all your pictures on her dresser and Uncle Caleb said she kissed them good night each night." Phoebe shared that with Timmi making them both cry it touched them so much._

" _Awww that is so sweet." Stella coos. "But…how come we didn't know her or have her picture?"_

" _Well…Uncle Caleb has been trying for four years to be able to get her to live here with him, but because she was born in Brazil, Uncle Jax had to file a bunch of important papers to make that happen. So they finally got filed and Vivi…which is what she is called…got to finally come home to Seattle earlier today. Isn't that exciting?"_

" _But why did we not know about her Aunt Timmi?" Little Charlotte Sawyer was frowning and sporting the V between her eyebrows that she inherited from her grandmother._

" _Well…that is a very good question Charlotte. I think Uncle Caleb missed his little girl so so so much that it made him sad to talk about her. But now that she is here…he is so so so happy and excited for you all to play with her and love her just as much as you all love each other."_

 _The children seem placated for the moment. "What does she look like?" Steele asks still not sure she is real._

" _I have a picture right here. I went with Uncle Caleb to pick her up in Brazil which is really far away." Ted takes his cell phone out and passes the picture of Viviana around._

" _This isn't her, it's Delilah Mary." Grey insist._

" _No I assure you that is really her. But there is one other thing you should know. She doesn't speak any English." Ted shares with the group._

 _Now all the little faces are really confused._

" _How come? That is going to make it quite challenging to talk to her don't you think Daddy?"_

" _Yes Stella it will but that is why I started this out by telling you I will need all of you older kids to really step it up and help out. She will learn English but right now she only speaks Spanish. I speak Spanish as does Uncle Caleb and we will interpret for you. And Aunt Timmi speaks Spanish too right?"_

" _I do. So we can all teach little Vivi English together. You will just need to speak clearly, point, and let her repeat what you said and never ever tease or laugh at her if she says something wrong. You don't tease Ricky, Anabelle and Jason when they say words wrong so I better not ever catch any of you teasing your little cousin either." The kids all agree._

" _Is her other grandmother here too?"_

" _No Grey…it is very sad, but she just died which is another reason Vivi is here now because she couldn't be alone. But she misses her grandmother very much so she might talk about her. Do you know the Spanish word for Grandmother?" The kids all silently look at each other. "It's Abuela. And Vivi sometimes cries for her…so if she does…you should hold her hand and take her to one of us okay…but be really really nice."_

" _Why doesn't her mommy want to be with her Uncle Teddy? You didn't tell us? Did she die?" Charlotte whispers again and looks sad. She is still fixated on what happened to Viviana's mother. All the adults look at each other._

" _Yes she died." Henry tells the kids. Jax, Timmi and Ted look at him. Henry could see no reason in saying more. The children could know more when they were adults. For now…the tale of Augustine de Costa needed to stay buried. Henry could barely stand to think of the woman. He was still not convinced she should have kept her freedom, but his dad would not budge on that matter._

 _Henry had argued vehemently with his father about allowing Augustine to remain free. He felt she should be arrested by the mercenaries along with Peredia. While his family had flown over to Brazil, Henry, Jax,Taylor and Sawyer worked around the clock to set the wheels in motion to take Peredia out of the picture. The more Intel they gathered, the more they realized that Augustine was a danger. Taylor called Christian once they landed in Brazil and almost pleaded with him to show no mercy towards Augustine. But Christian stood firm. He would not take this woman away from her small children. While he didn't want her within spitting distanced of his granddaughter, he would not be part of any scheme to take a woman…no matter how evil she was…from her small sons. He knew it was the one part of his past he could never let go of…the sorrow of losing your mother at a young age…and he would not be part of it. He also knew that this decision could come back to bite him…but he was prepared to step in and change his mind if she became a danger to his family. For now, she was to be left alone._

Vivi and I have walked through the house and I have shown her what is to be her bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes. Neither could I actually. In just five days the entire wing has been remodeled to suit my needs. My construction team worked fast. I will certainly have to reward them and call my Uncle Brady and Uncle Elliot who stepped in to supervise.

Vivi's bedroom looks like a real Princess's room, even with a tower that leads to her playroom. Her closet is filled with clothes that Gen and Timmi picked up for her. We brought three suitcases with us but I guess they wanted to make sure. In between her room and my room is a large living area, small kitchen and a large space for my home office and drafting area. My bedroom is on the other side of the living area. It will be strange as whenever I crash at my parents I like to go right to my old bedroom. But that isn't realistic now as it is in another wing. Down the hall at the very end Tongo will have a room and office as well. This will work for a few months. No more than six months, then I need my life back and Vivi and I can move on.

My parents went straight to the hospital to meet not so little CJ, so when we arrived home the house was fairly empty except for their long time staff. Taylor text me and asked me to let him know when we were ready to let them meet Viviana. The house is so damn big she surely will get lost on her own at first. We enter my old room and she jumps on the bed. She grabs my beat up old stuffed dog with the large floppy ears. I loved that dog when I was a little kid.

"Is this your dog Papa?"

"Yes when I was your age I took him everywhere. His name was Bojangles. Have you thought about a name for your new puppy?" We have the new puppy in a crate in the mud room right now. He is asleep and I need to get organized before letting him run around upstairs. I lost Josie two years ago when she developed a heart problem. It all but destroyed me so I have been wanting to get another dog. This will be good for her and maybe even for me.

"Can I name my doggy Bo…Bo…Bo what was it again Papa?"

"Bojangles. But why don't you just name your puppy Bo?

"Bo. I like that. Okay Bo." Well that is settled. I show her pictures of me as a little boy and some of my other prized possessions like my trophy's and artwork when I was young.

Vivi walks around the room and I send Tongo a message to have my car brought over. I feel trapped.

When we have finally set the rules for where she is allowed to go in the house, had the tour…three times, I tell her she will meet a lot of people over the next few days. But tonight, I want her to meet Gail and T. I explain to Vivi that they are like my grandparents and I love them very much. They are both huge factors in my life. I explain to her that my entire life Gail and T lived on the property and we were with them almost every day growing up. I put her coat on and we walk over to Gail and T's house with me smiling thinking this day would never arrive.

Gail loved having us over and even fed us dinner, making Vivi her favorite rice and beans and fried bananas. Viviana almost fell asleep during dinner so I carried her home just as my parents pulled in and behind them was Ted and Henry. Taylor followed me over to the house so I assume the big reveal of what happened with Mike in Brazil is about to be shared. I tell my family that I am going to put Viviana to bed and we will meet in my dad's study after I am sure she is asleep. My mom offers to put her to bed, but I don't know that she is ready for that tonight in a strange environment.

After I am sure she is sleeping soundly…which was immediately…I make my way downstairs and make sure the monitors are on in her room. I am quite sure if Vivi wakes up and comes looking for me she will get lost and that will scare the hell out of her. My mom decides that she will go sit in my living room just to be sure.

When we all gather in my dad's study, I am only mildly surprised to see Reid and Sawyer and Jax has called in via Skype. He needed to get home to put his kids to bed and give his mom a break.

"Okay fill us in. No more bullshit." I look at Tongo and he is still pissed. He is used to dealing with my issues and not sharing the stage.

"Caleb our families were put at risk not to mention you have been put through hell and back. You were dealing with how to get your daughter out of Brazil and how to tell her that her beloved grandmother was about to die. We are your family and we had to step in…nothing personal…we just had slightly clearer heads. You can be angry with us for excluding you but this mess had our children exposed and sorry little brother…we had to step in. You can put this on me if you want but I took the lead and Dad agreed as did Ted and Jax." Henry turned to Tongo pointing. "But you…yea…I don't owe you shit. You didn't share with us…so you lost the right to know anything as far as I am concerned." Man will Henry ever let this go. Tongo wisely bites his tongue. Henry will get over it in about six months…if we are lucky.

"Henry, I don't even know what you did. Can you please start there?"

For the next fifteen minutes, Henry and my dad take turns telling me the basics and how they planned what happened to Benito. They tell me Mike is on his way back and that Augustine is now running the cartel. I am glad Benito is gone, but what I don't get is why they left Augustine alone.

"I understand why you did what you did. I even think it was calculating and pretty amazing. So thank you. But why for the love of god did you let _her_ go. She should pay for what she did and has done."

"She is a mother Caleb." My dad says quietly.

"How do you know what kind of mother she is? I feel sorry for those kids because we know she didn't give a shit about Vivi…so what makes you so sure she is a good mother to her other kids. And sorry for being so blunt dad, but would you not agree that Grammie and Poppa were the best thing that ever happened to you and for that to happen your biological mother had to die. Maybe those kids would have been better off."

My dad takes a deep breath and for a second doesn't say anything. "Maybe you're right Caleb. But I just couldn't take her away from them too. Let's see how she behaves herself, if not we can re-visit it. Sawyer why don't you tell us what we know about Benito and our inside Intel on Augustine."

Sawyer leans forward. "My buddies nephew met with Mike and your two guys Solis and Xavier…by the way Mike said they are fantastic and we should hire them here. Anyway, the payoff was made and Benito was picked up. We have heard that Benito was turned into the Columbian government and there is a chance that because of the agreement with the United States he could be extradited to the USA and held in maximum security here. Over in Colombia he has access to bribe judges and other officials."

"Why did your contact turn him into the Colombian government? Seems he would have been killed outright if he had been turned over to one of the cartels." Tongo asks and Sawyer looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Well to be honest, with Augustine still running the show the cartels didn't want to pay for him since their problem would still exist. Their enemy cartel still lives. So from what I understand the mercenaries could only sell him to governments where he was wanted for criminal activity." I look at my dad and he puts his hand up again admitting this was his unpopular decision.

"This is fine. It was my call on Augustine. Benito won't go anywhere in a maximum security prison here. His days on the outside are over right Luke?"

"More than likely. Now let's talk about Augustine. Red Dog…our mercenary contact believes he can infiltrate inside Augustine's home with an undercover housekeeper or nanny. We are working on that. We don't trust her and we don't believe she will go away. So…we will find a way to keep our eyes on her. To your dad's point…if she acts up we will deal with her accordingly."

We talk for about another hour and when we are done I sincerely thank everyone for working around the clock to make all of this happen. Clearly Tongo and I did the best we could for four years, but we were in over our head. We needed the help we received and now finally I can get my life back with my little girl by my side. I head up to my wing.

"Hey mom…did she wake up?" I walk into my living area and my mom is sitting on the couch holding the new puppy. "I see you have Bo."

"Bo? That's a cute name. Yes he was sitting in his crate and looking forlorn. He sure is cute. Not sure you and Vivi need this right now, but she sure seemed excited."

"Yes we came home and took him for a walk but I don't have anything set up for him yet so I put him in the crate. He seemed okay in it but I am going to have to go out tomorrow and pick up supplies." I lean back. "Mom…do you think I have something missing in the emotional IQ department?"

My mom tries not to laugh. "No…I think you are a bit naïve and you latch on too easy to people you like, but never would I say you are missing in the emotional IQ department. Are you trying to understand why you had Augustine…sorry I forgot you don't want to hear her name…you know who… pegged so wrong?"

"Yes…you know not just her…but when I look back, I have misread woman over and over again. Let's go back to high school. I never wanted a steady girlfriend. I ran from that whole high school sweetheart shit that other kids my age were going for. I wanted plenty of girls…not just one…and man I had my share. Then in college…I was even worse. I was with so many girls I can't even remember them all. Nice girls would come along and I would literally run the other way. Getting tied down with one scared the shit out of me. Then there was Jesslyn. She was hot and she was nice at first, but I was not interested in more with her. Then after graduation…I saw for a short period something in her and I thought maybe that was a sign I was ready to settle down a bit. But…pretty quickly I saw sides of her…maybe it was me, but I didn't see us as compatible. I sucked at coming right out and telling her, which is on me. I probably strung her along a bit. So when I was no longer interested in her and then you know the stabbing…everything happened…she got all possessive and like a stalker and so that never even had wings. So I went around the world and again…met hundreds of women. Some I was intimate with…some are still close friends but nobody that I would see as my happily ever after. When I met you know who…fine let's just say it for this conversation…August…I had feelings I have never experienced with other women. Ever. I couldn't eat. I thought about her all the time. My hands sweat when I saw her. My heart raced. She made me laugh. She made me want more. I thought that meant I was in love. And I think I was. That is why the betrayal was so hard on me. But how did I not see her for who she really was? How could I be so damn dumb…and to your point…naïve." I shake my head. "Will I ever get it right? I don't know if I trust my own judgement."

My mom turns on the couch facing me her hand resting on my arm. "Caleb…first of all if I had a dime for every time someone told me they met the man or woman of their dreams…only to find out later they weren't the person they thought they were…well I'd be richer than I am now." We both laugh. "It is very common to meet someone…think they are perfect…your talisman…the person that understands you…maybe the love of your life…then months later to find out…maybe not so much. For me I fell in love with the first man I was ever with. But look at Aunt Kate…she must have told me she was in love one-hundred times before she found Uncle Elliott. People change…lives change, circumstances change…better to bow out before you are in too deep. With Jesslyn…you were young and you realized early on…it was a forced relationship and not for you. So don't beat yourself up over that. The women you had in between…in my day we called that sowing your wild oats. And young man I think you have done enough of that." I look down slightly embarrassed.

"I know but I thought I had found someone mom. I wonder if I will get past that betrayal."

"Caleb…I hurt for you. First of all…I can't imagine any woman betraying you more than Augustine, but with that said…you are extremely handsome. You are brilliant and talented beyond belief. You are charming. But…you are wealthy on your own accord from your own success and top that off you are a billionaire from your trust fund. That makes you so vulnerable for the wrong woman to seek you out for the wrong reasons. You should be cautious and you have a right to be suspicious. But don't let it stop you from finding love. The right person will come along and all this self-doubt will go away."

"But I want love…I want a wife to share my life with. I want a good role model and mother for Viviana. I suck at the mommy role. I can't even comb my own daughter's hair."

"You will get better each day. You always excel. You're playing two roles now. That is why it is best you are here. I can help you. Just be you Caleb. Vivi adores you and children are forgiving."

"Thank god for that. She is beautiful isn't she mom?"

"More than beautiful. And she will be fine. We will all love her to pieces." She pauses. "You know you are not like Ted, and Henry. You are much sweeter than they are." She laughs when she says this. "I would tell them to their face so don't be surprised. Teddy is selfish in some ways. He can move on quickly and the people he loves and lets into his life you can count on two hands, but he loves them in his own way, and you always feel his love even though he isn't the most demonstrative. Phoebe…oh Phoebe…no nonsense. If she doesn't like you in the first few minutes…she will never like you. She trusts few people. She will tell you how it is so be ready but she is loyal, affectionate, passionate and so very wide open with her feelings. Nothing is better than a Phoebe hug right?"

"Yes. I think hiding Vivi from her made me feel the most guilt. We tell each other everything. Of course keeping it from Henry was hard too. He knows me better than anyone."

"Henry…well you know Henry. He is quiet, introspective, and cautious to a fault. He is hot headed, calculating and those he loves…he loves deeply and he is the most loyal young man I have ever met. You know that." I nod as it is true. Henry would cut his leg off for anyone in his family. But if he doesn't like you…forget it. My mom takes my hand. "You are the warmest and most loving of my children. You have always been that way. You love everyone…you trust everyone…you forgive everyone…you believe the best in everyone. You will in my opinion…make the dream husband and father. You have the biggest heart of them all my sweet sweet boy. I know that heart has been hurt over and over again. But it will heal and you just need to let it happen. But along the way…it is okay if you are cautious. You deserve to be right now." She smiles at me and then grimaces. Bo has just peed on my mom's lap and we both have a good laugh while I get her a towel.

"We should talk about a few things regarding Vivi. I have to get back to work but I don't want you tied down with her all day, that isn't fair so I need to interview for a nanny."

"Now Caleb there will not be a nanny for a while. The whole idea of you moving in here is to give her stability. We can revisit hiring a nanny in a few months. But between Gail and me we have it covered. If need be I can take her to Gen and Timmi's once she gets to know them and the kids. But no nanny right now." My mom pets Bo and plays with his long ears. "We should call Gabe and get her into see him for a physical. She will need to be current on her shots. Do you know what kind of shots she has had?"

"I don't but I will look at her records. I think she was current for Brazil but maybe Gabe will know if they are the same requirements." My cousin Gabe has a pediatric practice and works at the same hospital that my grandmother worked at. I tell my mom that I will call him and set up an appointment then I come up with my escape plan for the night. I am desperate to see my fuck buddy. Vivi is out like a light and I will be back in two hours…hell maybe one hour I am so backed up.

"I need to change and shower now thank you very much Bo Grey!" She pets the puppy and hands him to me.

"Mom…would you mind taking the monitor with you? I want to run over to my place, get some more clothes and see if I have Vivi's records over there." Actually I have them in my satchel. I brought them with me from Brazil. But I have to get out. My mom looks at me strange like she isn't quite sure I am leveling with her. "If you prefer I don't go, I can go tomorrow."

"No…no don't be too long. It's getting late. Well you're a big boy but take Tongo…I worry about everyone's safety still."

'Of course two hours max. Thanks mom." I get up and peek in Vivi's room real fast and then walk over to my bedroom. I grab my phone and text.

 _Hey FB…you busy?_

 _LOL…no I thought I would hear from you soon. I heard you were back._

 _Yes and I would really appreciate some of your time. PLEASE_

 _Well come over then._

Thank god. I grab my coat and tell Tongo we are heading out but that I want to drive my own car. I need some alone time.

"Uso your tired, let me drive you."

"No…I want to drive and put my anthem on full blast."

"A little Chris?" I nod. I have been playing the same song full blast off and on for the past few years. It is my anthem. _Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing_ by Chris Isaak. I feel like that song was written for me about Augustine. When I play it I tend to drive too fast, but I play it to remind me what a fucking bitch she was.

I am about to head out the door when my dad catches up with me. "Caleb heading out a little late aren't you?"

"Really dad? Are you going to monitor my movements with me living here? Vivi is asleep I am just running back to my place real quick to get some things and I will be right back. Mom said she would check in on her." My dad looks at me for a few seconds then he grins.

"Well whoever she is…I hope she makes you feel better. Don't be out all night. Mom won't rest until you get home. I know you're a grown man but that's the way it is as long as you are living here." I start to argue but he knows I am not just going out for an errands run.

 _Ted Grey rushed home from his parent's house. He had been away for five days and Gen and the girls had been away to see her mother before he left. He hadn't seen his family for almost two weeks other than the brief meeting with the cousins earlier. He_ _missed them. He drove home feeling disappointed in himself as a father and a husband. While he wouldn't admit this to his brothers or even his sister, this experience with Caleb was life changing for him. He would, however, tell his wife. He had been a bad husband and a bad father. He could justify that he took the girls on a lot of activities…but they were his activities. He rarely took Gen out just the two of them other than required social events._

 _Seeing Caleb and Viviana treasure their time together, suffering through long distance parenting, the happiness on Vivi's face when she saw Caleb, the strong bond they had made him realize that he took his own children for granted. He was tough on his little girls. He didn't necessarily placate to their whims but made them go along with his. He was the big kid always looking for a rush. He needed to change that. He was an absentee father and he was going to put a stop to it before it caused permanent damage with his family. For him it had been work and play and then family. Even after the affairs they both partook in, and vows to change…he still gave only 75% when he promised 100%. He hoped he wasn't too late to rectify this._

 _He loved Gen. She was strong willed and challenged him on everything…from parenting to how to take the garbage out. After their mutual affairs, he had a hard time forgiving Gen. In his mind she strayed first. It took him a long time to admit he pushed her away causing their marriage to spiral out of control. And now…after this past week…he saw he still had issues giving himself completely to his family._

 _They had a very active sex life. But when was the last time he truly made love to his wife? They needed to get away for a while. They never did have a honeymoon. Stella came along and it just never happened, then Delilah Mary came along. Anabelle was a great addition to the family and they both were glad they had her after the affairs. It did heal them a bit. But with that all said…Ted knew he had to change. Seeing what being away from your children can do to a man was something he never wanted to experience again. He knew if Gen ever left him she would pack up and move with her parents to Kansas and that would destroy him._

 _He walked into a quiet house and down the hall to Anabelle's room. Gen was chasing the toddler around the room trying to put a diaper on her after her bath._

" _You little stinker…mommy is going to get you." Anabelle ran around laughing gloriously making Ted smile. He intercepted her and lifted her up in the air making her squeal in delight._

" _Hey you…are you giving mommy a rough go at it? She grabbed his face and kissed his lips making him smile. The toddler was wound up._

" _Looks like someone is excited to see Daddy." Gen commented smiling at her husband. He smiled back but he felt guilty and remorseful. He couldn't believe how selfish he had been. He never helped put the girls to bed amongst other things. He was the Saturday, Sunday dad. He loved them so much…why hadn't he acted like he did? Yes he felt great remorse for time lost and he was putting a stop to it now._

" _Hey…why don't you go take a long bath…relax…let me bring you a glass of wine and let me put the girls to bed. I haven't seen them…I would like to catch up with them. Then after…maybe I can come in and join you."_

" _Really? What's the catch?" He smiled at her understanding her sarcasm._

" _No catch…let's talk in a bit." He put Anabelle on his shoulders after getting her in her diaper and flannel sleeper and walked down the hall to Delilah's room. "Hey how's my little green apple doing?" Delilah Mary loves and eats so many green apples that Ted liked to tease her about it._

" _Hi daddy. What's Anabelle doing up there? Can I get up there too?" She stood up putting her head back so she could see all the way to the top of her sister's head._

" _Tell you what…pick up your toys, go brush your teeth and put your jammies on. When I put Anabelle to bed I will come in and I will give you a ride around the house and we can read one story. Okay?"_

 _Delilah's eyes opened wide and she had the biggest grin. "Yay! Daddy…I am so excited." Again it was like a punch to the gut. Anabelle and Ted walk down the hall to Stella's room. Gen had just left and they passed in the hallway. She couldn't figure out what was going on with her husband…never having seen this side of him before._

" _My bella Stella, how's it hanging?" She looked up from her homework and had tears in her eyes as she sat at her desk._

" _I don't understand this homework. My teacher moved me to the fourth grade math group and its too hard daddy." He wondered why they would move her to fourth grade math. She was in second grade. Then he guiltily remembered Gen telling him one morning as he went out the door that was about to happen. For fuck sake, had he listened he would have discouraged it. Once again Ted felt the punch in his gut as he looked at his little girls tears of frustration. He reached down to wipe her tear._

" _Well let me get your sisters in bed and then I will come in and look at it with you. But…maybe you shouldn't be in that class yet. Let me come back and look it over okay Stel? But don't cry…it makes me sad." She sniffled and then showed a slight smile._

" _You will Daddy? Promise you won't get on the phone with Uncle Henry or someone?" He took his phone out of his pocket and ceremoniously turned it off in front of her._

" _Nope…I am all yours. But while I am with your sisters why don't you get your snack, go let Spartacus out the back door to go to the bathroom and then get your PJ's on and then we will have all of that behind us." She cooperated so fast that again it made Ted realize that it was the little things that mattered most. Usually it was a fight to get the girls to take Spartacus out. The dog was getting old and deaf and didn't mind too well these days._

 _Ted put his youngest too bed after rocking her for a few minutes and made his way down to Delilah Mary's room. As promised he took her around the house on his shoulders stopping by to peek on Gen who was running the bath water. She smiled still in shock at Ted's behavior and kissed Delilah goodnight. Ted tucked his four year-old in and told her that she would be best friends with Viviana making the little girl giggle in excitement._

" _I don't have a bestis friend Daddy. Stella and Charlie never let me plays with them cuz they say I'm too little. So I am excited." She smiled at Ted and then he bent down giving her nuggies and kisses making her belly laugh. "Oh daddy…I's likes it when you puts me to bed. Will you tomorrow too?" Ted would punch himself at this point if he could. He kissed her goodnight promising he would put her to bed the next night too._

 _Ted spent almost thirty minutes trying to patiently explain Stella's math to her, but in the end he picked her up off her desk chair and put her on his lap._

" _Stel…it is okay to go back to a math group that you can learn from and understand. If you want to go back to your old group, I will go to your school tomorrow and talk to your teacher."_

" _Daddy…do you even know who my teacher is?" Ted thought about it for a few seconds._

" _No…but I can find out or you could just tell me. I don't want you to be frustrated. You don't learn when you are frustrated. You're a very very smart little girl. But there is no hurry here to do more than you are ready to do." He tapped her nose and she smiled putting her arms around him tight._

" _You won't be mad at me?"_

" _Of course not."_

" _Will you talk to Mommy about it? She says we can't quit once we start something." Ted felt guilty that Stella didn't feel she could come to him with this earlier. "Daddy…does Uncle Caleb love Viviana?"_

" _Yes very much. Why do you ask?" he picked the little girl up and carried her to her bed, sitting down next to her when he tucked her in."_

" _Well, he never saw her and didn't spend Christmas with her or much time with her."_

" _He actually would fly to see her every six weeks and he would SKYPE with her several times a day."_

" _But that isn't enough. I'm glad even though you are never able to do stuff with us…that you still are close by all the time." Ted fought back the urge to cry. It was so painfully obvious to him now…how much his little girls needed him. He smiled at Stella, the exact replica of his own mother and kissed her nose then her neck and tickled her until she was out of breathe. "I love you daddy. Thank you for helping me…you're the best daddy in the world." Ted smiled…and thought…he hadn't been but he would be soon._

 _He walked down the hallway into his bedroom, shutting off all the house lights before he did. He found his wife laying back in the tub in bliss._

" _Hey…you look like your relaxing."_

" _Oh my god Ted…if this is some sick joke you're playing I will have your balls. But this is the best hour I have had in years. I filled the bath three times with warm water. Thank you." She reached out to stroke his fingers._

" _Hey…I know you mentioned to me that Stella was being moved to a higher math group but it is making her miserable and she needs more of a foundation before jumping into that stuff. She is struggling. Do you mind if I talk to her teacher and get her put back into her old group." Gen looked at her husband in shock._

" _Well no…I agree but…you're going to call her teacher? Really?"_

 _Ted sat down on the ledge of the tub. "Gen…I know this is going to sound crazy but this whole thing with Caleb…seeing Viviana…how desperate she is for family…that sweet little girl needing her dad so much…the whole situation with Augustine…it did something to me. I can't explain this but I feel like someone has punched me in the gut. I have been a shit father and husband…well not totally…but I need to change. I want to be more involved in their lives…I get it now…I'm sorry…please forgive me. Please I owe you so many apologies for leaving this all on you."_

 _Gen smiled and kept rubbing his fingers with her wet index finger. "I don't know if I believe you Ted…but I love you so damn much I am always willing to try."_

" _But this isn't just about us Gen…it's about the girls too. They are growing up…they are wonderful, sweet, well-mannered little girls who deserve a daddy that dotes on them. And that is what they are getting from now on. I saw how my little brother is with his daughter…and I thought he has been a better part time father than I am full time." Gen pointed to the towel warmer and Ted stood up holding the luxurious towel open for his wife. "Hey…if you could go anywhere…just the two of us…right after the holidays…anywhere in the world…where would you want to go?"_

 _Gen stepped out of the tub to the watchful darkening eyes of her husband. "Oh I don't know…somewhere luxuriously warm and private I guess. Why are you seriously thinking of getting away from work…just the two of us? I would need to plan for the kids and Grey Publishing and…"_

 _Ted leaned down and kissed his wife like he hadn't kissed her in a long time. At first it was a few soft kisses and then he slid his tongue across her lips making her sigh and then he kissed her with a passion that had been missing for a long time. He stepped back and looked at her. She was everything he ever wanted…but failed to tell her often enough. "I love you baby…I mean this…I don't know how to tell you…but I will show you." He took her hand and led her back to their bed and stripped his clothes off quickly. Gen was more than surprised. Most nights he stayed up late working out, or working in his office. Rare was the night he joined her at the same time in bed. He usually just woke her when he had his needs. She knew she rarely encouraged him to join her, eaten up with her own guilt and remorse she had been less than innocent in the state of their marriage. While things were better between them then before the affairs, they were still a work in progress. This might be the turn they needed._

 _Ted pulled back the covers and laid down next to his wife. He wanted every inch of her…maybe he could show her what he couldn't quite say. He started at her feet and kissed his way up to her neck causing her to moan in pleasure. He whispered his love and need for forgiveness in her ear so softly that she shivered. He ran his hands up and down her body worshipping every inch of her only skimming her breast that ached for his touch. She felt his hardness throbbing against her leg and she started to feel his sincerity as the minutes passed. This wasn't Ted Grey wanting sex…this was Ted Grey wanting to love his wife. Had it ever been so passionate? He palmed her neck and kissed her again with passion and used his other hand to just skim her wetness. He took her breast reverently and skimmed his thumb over the one that was not being worshipped by his mouth. Gen ran her hands through his hair grabbing the loose curls of her handsome husband, aching for him to enter her. He stopped and looked into her eyes and she saw in him, a changed man. For the second time in a week…and now just twice since he was a captured prisoner of war, Ted Grey shed tears. He was not a man to cry. But he was eaten with guilt and remorse and he finally understood what a lucky man he was. He entered his wife slowly making her cry out in pleasure and love. For Genevieve Grey this was also a defining moment in her marriage. For the first time, she felt truly loved and knew that finally, they would be united as a couple. She loved him back like she had never before and when it was over, rather than rolling to each of their own sides of the bed, they held each other and made love though-out the night._

I pull down the street where my friend with benefits lives…or fuck buddy if you will. We have been thrown into family gatherings for years now. Both of us the only singles at all our family events…it just happened. We do not have a relationship…and we don't want one. We are great friends as I have known her my entire life even though she is considerably older than me…well seven years. We really hit it off and since neither of us are attached…we meet on occasion and relieve the stress we both have built up. She is absolutely gorgeous and in addition to the fact that we just aren't into each other more than to fuck like maniacs…we could never be involved. In fact our fuck buddy status is our very very well kept secret. I am pretty sure if it got out…Reid and my brother-in-law Jax would have my ass. I knock on the door and Ivy Sawyer answers it, pulls me in by my jacket and takes me straight back to the bedroom.

The thing that is great about Ivy is she just wants to fuck like I do. Not a lot of dialogue. Before we even get to the bedroom I have her pushed up against the wall. She is only wearing a t-shirt and I pull it off of her. She has a killer body. She is tall and thin with long long legs and is very athletic as she was a previous professional ballet dancer. She has a dance school now and I vaguely think as I pull my pants off and throw my shirt on top of it that I should enroll Vivi in classes at her school.

"Focus Caleb." She pants and I grab her leg and pull it up around my hips. She lifts herself up with her other leg and without any foreplay I plunge into her. Neither of us have been with anyone else since we were last together so I don't wrap up. She is tight, wet and ready. We go at it pretty hard and I am mindful of the time as I know I have to go to my place and then home all in two hours. I fight my orgasm and walk her back to her bedroom. When we finally get there I toss her down on the bed and she gets on all fours and lets me take her from behind. She is a great fuck…but there is absolutely nothing emotional about our connection. I keep going at her. "Harder Caleb…come on…harder." Within a few minutes I come with a flourish but I know Ivy hasn't so I turn her over and get her off quickly. We catch our breath and both start laughing. That was fast and furious.

"Thanks." I say as I look for my clothes down the hall. I come back in her room where she is lying on her stomach with her head at the foot of the bed.

"Your welcome and thank you. So how is your little girl? Of course I know all about her. My mom and Phoebe told me about her. I can't believe we have been doing this for several years and you never told me you had a daughter Caleb. Can I tell you I am a bit hurt?"

"I understand. But even my own parents didn't know so don't take it personally. There are a lot of reasons I couldn't tell anyone. It's a long story."

"I know, Jax filled me in on the basics. I look forward to meeting her. You know handsome…you need to find someone for real. A super wonderful lady. You so deserve that. And…you and I might have to end our fuck buddy status. I met someone a couple of weeks ago. We haven't had sex yet…but I think that will happen soon and I am kind of into him."

"Really? Tell me about him." I am happy for her if this one is legit. She tends to pick real losers which I don't get because Ivy is the sweetest woman I know and she is drop dead gorgeous. She is a bit eccentric at times but nothing wrong with that as long as you are as sweet as she is.

"Well he is 38 years old. He has a little girl and a little boy. His daughter takes ballet lessons from me and he picks her up from dance every other week. He is divorced but he is really into his kids and he is super-hot." She gets up putting her bathrobe on. "Oh and he is a cop. Sexy man in a uniform. Hot hot hot!" She follows me out. "I didn't get a chance to ask you…do you want something to drink or anything."

"Just a bottle of water. Hey…sorry I was in such a hurry. I just need to get back to my parents. Christ I feel like I am sneaking out like I'm in high school again." I smile at her and she comes up and puts her arms around me resting her head on my chest.

"You okay Cal?" I nod yes. "God…you have been through so much. Hey you're cool about us stopping this part of our friendship right?" She looks up at me. I know we will remain friends no matter what. She has been there for me and I have been there for her. Sometimes we didn't fuck we would just hang out so I don't think that part of our friendship will end.

"I am okay with it Ivy. I want you happy just like you want me happy. I promised my mom and my daughter's grandmother in Brazil that I would open my heart up to finding someone for real and I want that. I want to move on you know but it will be hard to trust anyone again. I have to go but I will fill you in. Maybe we can meet for coffee somewhere soon. That way I won't be tempted to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." She laughs. "Oh and I would like to bring Vivi by maybe get her in some dance lessons. She has been so isolated but she is always twirling around so I think she will love it."

"Of course. You know Ted's daughters all take dance here. Our little niece Charlotte hates it so she dropped out. Can you believe that? My own niece quitting ballet."

"Yea well Charlie is strong willed. Like my sister. If she doesn't want to do something…she won't." I reach down and give her a soft quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you Ivy for you know not just this…but always listening. You're a great friend. But oh baby I am going to miss that pussy." I wink at her and she grabs my face.

"You promise me that you will try to let go of the pain that is etched on your face. It is all over you Caleb. Please…I want you happy." I nod and grab my coat.

I get in my car and after a quick stop at my penthouse where Tongo and I carry out a bunch of clothes for the extended stay at my parents, I leave downtown. I put on the song yet again. It makes me drive recklessly, weaving in and out of traffic and I laugh when I see Tongo get right up to my bumper flipping me off and telling me to slow down. I put my speakers up full blast as I get on I-5 driving well over the speed limit and play my anthem reminding me over and over again…why I need to move on and forget the name Augustine de Costa. But for the first time in a long time, I feel good. Really really good. Change is in the air and life can only get better now. Mrs. Caleb Grey wherever you are…show yourself soon. I tap my fingers to the music, turn the volume up even louder, shift gears and leave Tongo in the dust. I decide then and there…this is the last time I will ever listen to this song.

 _Baby did a bad bad thing baby did a bad bad thing.  
Baby did a bad bad thing baby did a bad bad thing._

 _You ever love someone so much you thought your little heart was gonna break in two?  
I didn't think so.  
You ever tried with all your heart and soul to get your lover back to you?  
I want to hope so.  
You ever pray with all your heart and soul just to watch her walk away?_

 _Baby did a bad bad thing baby did a bad bad thing.  
Baby did a bad bad thing, feel like crying, feel like crying._

 _You ever toss and turn your lying awake and thinking about the one you love?  
I don't think so.  
You ever close your eyes your making believe your holding the one your dreaming of?  
Well if you say so.  
It hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low, she'll go._

 _Baby did a bad bad thing, baby did a bad bad thing.  
Baby did a bad bad thing, feel like crying, feel like crying._

 _Oh. feel like crying, feel like crying.  
Oh, feel like crying, feel like crying._

 **I'm not a big fan of songs in stories but man this one fit perfect. If you aren't familiar with it, listen to it.**

 **So this chapter was a bit about housekeeping…Ted's revelation, Caleb having a heart to heart with his mother and having his needs met. (He is full of all sorts of secrets isn't he?)**

 **I know some readers are frustrated that I have introduced characters…like Jesslyn or Augustine and then "demonized" then or removed them as love interest. Well that is the whole point…he is on PATH to find love. Get it? I choose to make this a path not a straight line to love. He has struggled. He is finally ready…but life isn't always a fairy tale… especially for Caleb. Patience please! But I promise next chapter you will meet some new women and maybe just maybe one of them is his HEA! But thank you again all of you who get me and love this very off the beaten path (pun intended) of FSOG characters. Oh and I know some of you will be pissed that he left his daughter with his mom to go get laid. Yea…I thought that was pretty shitty of him to do too. But…I told you early on you are going to love him, feel sorry for him, get pissed and cheer for him before this is over. That is what makes this fun right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Moving On**

The first day after our arrival, I took Vivi to the hospital where she met my sister. Phoebe was out of bed waiting for her with open arms and as Vivi has always been fascinated with my sister she went right to her. Due to her C-section, Phoebe couldn't pick her up yet, but she sat in the chair with Viviana on her lap, cradling her head and kissing her softly. Vivi snuggled right in.

Vivi has never even seen a real baby. Always isolated in my apartment in Brazil, she had only seen babies on TV. She took to little CJ like ducks to water. She was amazed by him, kissing him and she was very gentle. To say she is in love with her little cousin is an understatement. Jax took pictures of the two of them together and we all just stared at the sweetness of the situation. She immediately asked me if she could get her own baby or if I could find her a baby brother or sister, and I told her not yet, but someday. When it came time to leave she wouldn't let go of Phoebe until my sister promised her she could come see the baby when they got home. Finally, we left for our appointment to see Gabe where she ended up getting a few shots and not liking my cousin too much because of it.

The past few days have been spent with Vivi meeting more family members. I have been keeping it to a few each day. She met my Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot who speaks Spanish and he was crazy about Vivi. Her personality comes out much more when you can speak her language. She says the cutest things, and my uncle thought she was very witty. They sat on the couch in the main family room and talked like two lost friends. Uncle Elliot showed Vivi some tricks for training Bo and he taught her how to say most of her fruits in English. He really enjoyed her and it gave me some time to get caught up on work emails. Of course he ripped me a new one when he had me alone for a few minutes. I have never seen him so pissed at me or anyone for that matter. He just couldn't believe I didn't come to him or my family. I just listened as I have heard it all multiple times in the past few weeks.

My Aunt Mia and Uncle Brady came over the next day and as usual Aunt Mia was like a tornado. I am not sure Vivi knew what to make of her. My mom had to go to Montesano to check on Pop Pops that day. She usually goes once a week and is trying to convince him to move in with her and my dad. Since Aunt Maggie died, he has gone downhill but won't budge about moving. He can't get around very well, he can't see for shit and he is still as stubborn as ever. Aunt Mia made an amazing dinner of Madalena…Brazilian comfort food. Vivi was thrilled and ate two helpings but I can't get her acclimated to American food yet. With one exception…my dad introduced her to Milky Way bars and now she goes up to him and says, "Chocolate pease Abuelo." He loves that and carries some of the little mini bite size Milky Ways in his pockets and sneaks them to her. She has his number.

We went over to Phoebe and Jax's last night for dinner prepared by my mom and Phoebe was home with the baby so it was a special night for Vivi to meet her cousins for the first time. We walked in and Grey approached her first and gave her a hug and she was pretty shy. I don't even know if she has ever seen a little boy that age. Jason practically knocked her over and really had no idea who she was or why she was over. He is a year younger and bigger than she is. Yep…that is why we call him Tank. He just wanted me to wrestle with him as he isn't handling the new baby too well. I tried to give him my attention once Vivi got settled in, but it was Charlie that really had the best first impression. She was so damn cute when she came up to Viviana and hugged her.

"Hola Viviana." Charlotte looked at me and giggled with pride at speaking her one word of Spanish.

"He-lo Charlotte." Vivi moved a little closer to Charlotte, not sure what to do next.

Charlotte handed her a large box. "This is for you. My Poppa took me to the store today and we picked this out for you." Phoebe's kids call Luke, Poppa and with all the issues going on, Luke and Frankie have had a bit more time to help with the kids then my parents. I told Vivi to open it and she was very excited when she found an American Girl Bitty Baby. She has other American Girl dolls but this was her first baby doll.

"Look Papa, just like CJ." She held the baby doll like she held CJ when she first met him. She had the biggest smile and then hugged Charlotte who was beaming and looking clearly fascinated by her little cousin speaking a different language and the way we conversed with each other.

"What are you saying to each other Uncle Caleb? How do I say you're cute? How do you say let's go play? How do you say do you want to see my bedroom? How do you say…"

"Charlie…sweetheart…one question at a time." Jax jumped in to save me. He leaned down and whispered something to her and she told him 'okay' to whatever he said. I think he probably told her to calm down.

"Caleb I think Mom ordered a bunch of accessories for the baby like a stroller, crib and clothes. They should be arriving tomorrow." Phoebe told me as she played with Viviana's hair. I know my sister is really upset about the whole situation. The fact that my daughter has never had a mother is eating away at Phoebe and I expect that she is going to try to have Vivi with her as much as she can.

"Can she come to our playroom Uncle Caleb?" I was curious if she would go with the kids. Grey made me laugh because he talked to her in a really, sweet high pitched voice, almost like he was talking to a dog. But the kids didn't really know how to communicate to her and they were actually trying very hard.

"Come on Viviana…come on. You. Can. Come. Play. With. Us." Grey shouted.

"Grey…dude…she can't understand English buddy… but she isn't deaf." Jax rubbed Grey's head and smiled at him to stink the correction.

Viviana looked at me and I told her the kids wanted to take her to their playroom. She hesitated for a second then took Charlotte's hand and followed both Charlotte and Grey. I was nervous and started to follow them.

"Let them try this Caleb. We can listen in on the intercom." My dad suggested.

The kids did great and Charlotte tried to get me to let Vivi spend the night, but I didn't feel like she was ready for that, so I didn't give in and since I knew in the morning we were having Estella's funeral, she needed to be home. I promised Charlotte she could come over for a sleepover in a few days and all the way home Viviana was more excited than I had ever seen her. As a concession for not letting her spend the night with Charlotte, I let Bo sleep in bed with her and I was happy to see her sleeping well, snuggled up to the puppy when I checked in on her.

I put Vivi's little black wool coat on with her matching beret. My mom said it is called a Rothchild's. Who the hell names coats? I know this day will be hard and confusing for her. I put her mittens on, grab my black cashmere wool coat and gloves and we jump on the golf cart driven by Tongo to the Grey family cemetery. It is located several acres away from the house and not a good day for walking across the lawn.

It is a cold December day, dreary and damp. I am sad beyond words and we get off the cart to walk the fifty yards to the burial site. I take Vivi's little hand and hope she knows how much Estella loved her. She is wearing Estella's locket and I am wearing the tie she gave me last Christmas.

We arrive to the plot where Estella's casket is waiting next to the hole in the ground. There are flowers on top of the casket and several more placed all around it. The mortuary has set up a canopy and a Spanish speaking priest that Gen knows, was asked to do the service.

When I get to the canopy I am touched because not only are my parents present on this cold dreary day, but my entire family is there as well. They didn't know her and I wasn't expecting to see Ted, Gen, Timmi, Henry, Jax and especially Phoebe who has only been out of the hospital a few days. Reid, Tongo, Gail and Taylor also joined us. I nod to everyone and briefly hug my sister. It means a lot to me that she is here to support me. I knew my parents would be here…as the short time my mom knew Estella she became emotionally attached to her. Maybe it was that they were both grandmothers to the same child. I don't know what it is, but my mom has cried a bucket of tears over her death all week.

The service is short. The priest does a blessing in Spanish and then ask if anyone has any final words. I quietly go up to the casket and softly touch it. "Estella…you were everything that is good and right about the world. Have no regrets. Viviana loved you. I loved you. No more pain. No more sorrow. We will be okay." I turn around and Vivi pulls me down to whisper in my ear.

"Papa, can I say something?" I must look surprised but I nod and she walks over to the head of the casket where I just stood. She clears her throat and apparently she is so used to me interpreting for her now that she pauses at the right moments so I can repeat what she is saying.

"Abuela. I miss you. I don't want you to be gone forever but I am happy you are not sick anymore." She nods for me to repeat this in English making us all smile. "Grams is very very nice and I love her and Abuela you won't believe it…Gramps got me my very own baby pony. And he has his own little house and he is so cute. I named him Pepito. I don't think Grams or Papa was very happy that we have a baby pony but he is so so cute." I repeat what she says making everyone laugh even my dad. "And Uncle Teddy is really funny and tonight I am going to meet his little girls." Ted already knows what she is saying and he winks at her. "Uncle Henry got me a puppy and he is very sweet and licked my face." She giggles and waits for me to catch up. "Don't be mad, I know you said no dogs in the house but he is really cute and we named him Bo." Her voice gets a little softer and she moves just a fraction closer to the casket looking at it for a second before continuing. "And Aunt Phoebe had a new baby and she named him after Papa and he is so tiny. I got to hold him three times now." She pauses and looks at me, her little lip quivering. "I miss you so much Abuela. I love you. Can't you come back to me?" I try to repeat what she says but just can't and then she stops and burst into mad mad tears. I pick her up and cradle her head kissing her while Ted repeats what she just said with difficulty. I hear sniffles and tears everywhere, but I only focus on my daughter whispering to her that I understand and that I will never leave her. I hold her tight both of us crying. My poor little girl…she needs only happiness from here on end.

I take Viviana inside where I have promised her hot chocolate and that she can hold baby CJ again who is inside with Frankie. She quietly holds the baby, too sad to talk, then when I see her eyes get heavy I hand the baby to Frankie just as Phoebe joins us.

"Cal…can I take her?" I look and see my mom behind her. They are both worried about Vivi. Right behind them is Timmi and Gen, looking sad. I notice Timmi has black mascara all over from crying. She can't stop and she takes my arm and gives me a huge hug.

"Oh Caleb…that poor baby needs all of our love. Let us all help you." I thank her and take Vivi's hand and tell her maybe we should have a little nap. She reaches up for me and I notice she has completely shut down. Phoebe glances over at CJ.

"Frankie…is he still okay?" Frankie tells Phoebe CJ is sleeping soundly and if he wakes up she will send someone for her. She understands that Phoebe wants to desperately comfort Vivi. I feel so inept. I don't know what to do for my daughter. My mom gets close and wipes Vivi's face and kisses her softly, then she can see that Vivi is reaching to Phoebe and I tell Phoebe that I will carry her to her room as Aunt Phoebe isn't supposed to lift her yet.

We make it inside Viviana's room and she becomes inconsolable repeating over and over again that she just wants Abuela. Phoebe shuts the shade, finds the Charlie Chaplin music box that plays the song _Smile_ …and I think how appropriate. It was Estella's. Phoebe sits in the rocker opens her arms and I place Vivi on her lap. She rocks and hums to Viviana kissing her, brushing her hair from her eyes and rubbing her back. I see Phoebe wiping her tears as she whispers, "Your daddy loves you precious girl and I will always love you just like you are my own. Forever my sweet little girl, Auntie will always always love you." I know Vivi doesn't understand Phoebe, but she calms down and falls asleep in the loving arms of my sister. I mouth 'I love you' to Phoebe and she nods while kissing Viviana yet again.

Later that evening, Ted and Gen come back with the three girls. I am glad that Ted thought to film the meeting. It was so damn cute. Stella came in and being Stella, our little bookworm, she had memorized quite a bit of Spanish in a few short days making Viviana quite happy.

Delilah Mary came in and literally gasp when she saw Viviana.

"Hey you looks like me. How did that happen mommy?" Then she looked at my dad. "Hey Gramps…how's comes you didn't getted me a pony?" She must have overheard Ted and Gen talking about it. My dad instantly looks like he feels terrible and reaches down for Delilah and picks her up. Before he can say anything Gen jumps in.

"Christian Grey….don't you even think about giving her a P.O.N.Y." My dad shrugs her off.

"Well Delilah, the pony is for all of you, not just Vivi and he will stay here but you can come see him whenever you want. Is that okay sweetness?" She looks at my dad for a few seconds and then she kisses him.

"Okay Gramps. Deal." She scoots down and looks at Viviana. "Where is your bedroom? Can I see it?"

I don't really want two four-year old children running around alone up there so I take Anabelle from Ted, grab Stella and go up to Vivi's playroom where I play dolls, princess shit and dress up for the next hour. But I am pleasantly surprised when Ted joins us and dresses up along with the girls making them laugh and giggle hysterically. I don't think I have ever seen him do something like this and we actually had a lot of fun with them. When we came down for dinner Gen and my parents had a good laugh as Ted and I were covered with glitter, lipstick and wearing princess crowns.

We made it through Christmas and New Year's where everyone spoiled Viviana with so many toys she won't be bored for years. I have to get everyone under control. She is going to expect presents every time she sees someone. Vivi took to Henry's boys really well when it was just the two of them. Ricky was a bit wound up for her but when all four of the boys got together she told me she thought they were all too silly. I don't think she understood why they were always jumping on each other, wrestling and running around. I keep having to remind everyone that she has never been around other children, ever. And little boys are just foreign beings to her. I will argue with anyone all day…little girls and little boys are just different. My nephews never fucking sit still. Was I like that?

"Mom are you sure you will be okay?" Today I have to go into work. I have been away for three weeks and I can't put it off any longer. My mom has been walking around for two weeks with headsets on trying to learn Spanish. Vivi is picking up words so quickly that I think she will be able to communicate just fine in a few months. Just last night she told me, "Good night Papa, I love you," in almost perfect English.

"We will be fine. Dad is going into Grey House today for a meeting and we are just going to have a girl's day. I have an appointment to get a pedicure and manicure. You don't mind if I get her nails done…something simple do you Cal?" I roll my eyes.

"Are we really going to start that shit already?" My mom just smiles at me. The back door opens and Gail walks in. Vivi who is sitting at the kitchen counter eating scrambled eggs surprises Gail when she says, "Morning Gaga."

"Buenos dias Viviana." My mom turns on the TV to listen to the morning news while she fixes me breakfast. I am not really paying attention and Vivi taps me.

"Look Papa at the pretty princess dancing." I barely look up but do in time to see the back of a female figure skater on the TV.

"She is dancing on ice…it is called ice skating. I will take you sometime. Would you like that?" Before I can say anything else, Gail and my mom practically knock each other over to look at what is on the TV.

"Look Ana it is Lainey Montgomery." They both are mesmerized, so I look up to see what all the fuss is about.

" _Lainey Montgomery was disappointed with her silver medal in the last Olympics and returns this February to the Olympics in Banff, Canada as the favorite for the Gold medal. As the oldest skater at 25, Montgomery sees this as her last chance to earn the gold and has already announced that she will be returning to her hometown of Kirkland, Washington to start a skating school upon retirement. Known as America's Sweetheart, Montgomery's ankle injury suffered at last month's World Competition in Munich is apparently healing nicely."_

I am pretty sure my jaw is hanging open. That may be the finest specimen of female I have ever seen. God damn the legs are mouthwatering.

"Caleb…your drooling honey. Isn't she beautiful?" My mom looks at me but I am watching a clip of her skating. She is so graceful and perfect.

Vivi snaps me out of her trance when I see her twirling over and over again like the gorgeous woman I just saw on the TV. "Papa I am like the princess on TV." We all watch her and laugh.

"Have you heard of her before Caleb?" Gail asks me drinking a cup of coffee.

"Who?" I finish my coffee and Tongo comes out telling me it is time to go.

"Lainey Montgomery…the skater you were just staring at."

"Oh…no…I am not a big ice skating groupie. But she was amazing looking and looks like she is really good. Did they say she was from here?"

"Yes Caleb. I swear where have you been? She is the biggest thing to hit this town in years." I shrug because I had no clue who she was before a few minutes ago.

"Vivi, be good for Gram. I have to go to work. Gram is going to take you to make your nails pretty. Remember to point to what you need so Gram can understand you okay? I will be home for dinner time." She hugs me a little unsure about me leaving her as we haven't been apart since we came back to Seattle. "I will be back I promise baby." I kiss her and my mom picks her up to walk me to the door. I watch as they wave to me and as Tongo and I pull out to head to work.

I spend the morning working with my second in charge, Jolene Michaels who worked with my uncles before I came into the business. Grey House Designs has two divisions. We have the design side and the construction side. Jolene is in her late 40's and is very talented and a great manager. She actually oversees the construction side. Her husband died when he was just 30 and she is a bit hardened. She never had kids and she works around the clock. We weren't even sitting down for five seconds to debrief on upcoming projects and what happened while I was away when she nails me.

"Caleb…really? You are going to sit there and not tell me about the kid? Tell me the whole story."

"Jolene…I wasn't trying to keep her from you on purpose. I had no choice. Shut the door please." She shuts the door and for the next hour I tell her almost everything. I explain to her why I was away so much which to her credit she never questioned me about in the past. "I will not be traveling anymore unless I have to. With Vivi here I won't need to be gone so we can take on more bids and projects."

"Well I don't know how. We are slammed already. The project managers need your time to sign off on all the design work for the Presidential library. You really need to get your head in the game on that Caleb. Every great designer and architect put plans and bids in for that and you were the one that was selected. That is the highest honor. Have you even given it any thought?" I breathe in. I haven't.

"Not as much as I need to. I will lock myself in this office all week and start on it. I just need the property specs. Have they been sent yet? I should fly out and look at the land too to get some inspiration. I can make it there and back in one day."

"Wow…you are really committed to being here for her aren't you?" Jo looks at me with a bit of surprise. "Well that is good. Sounds like the little thing needs some stability."

"Yes Jo. I have to change my entire lifestyle. I mean she has my family now, but she doesn't speak English yet and this is all new to her. When she gets settled in I will eventually find a nanny…then I will pick up my travel again. I know I have to get to Sydney sometime this year to check on our crew there but right now, I am staying put." Jo is no nonsense so she is ready to move this conversation forward.

"Here are the resumes for this afternoon. Brady and Elliot both met with the candidates last month and screened it down to these three. I met with them two weeks ago…and well I have my favorite but I will wait to share that with you until you meet them." Jo gets up to leave then turns around to look at me. "Caleb…how did you let yourself get so fucked over? You are so brilliant and have so much to offer. I am struggling with how this woman did this to you. Makes me want to get on my broom and bitch slap the hell out of her." I actually laugh because I know she is serious.

"Jo…I don't know. But you can bet…I won't make the same mistake again."

After a full morning and going over my schedule with my PA, Bryce, I have lunch at my desk and check in with my mom to make sure Viviana is doing okay. She said they were having a great day and Viviana learned quite a few new words today. She said she hasn't stopped jumping in the air and twirling since she saw that skater on TV. I will definitely have to take her ice skating or call Ivy and get her in lessons. She twirls so much my dad calls her his little Twirly Bird. I am about to head to the conference room when Tongo comes into my office.

"Cal…this package arrived for your from Brazil." Tongo is holding a small box. "Bryce started to open it but when I saw it was from Brazil I told him I would take it."

"Should we open it?"

"No…let me run over to GEH and scan it through the x-rays. Mike is there he will or should let me in. You know we met for drinks the other night and patched everything up, but he still thinks Henry is going to fire him. Have you heard anything Uso? Is that true?" I shake my head no, that I haven't heard, but that isn't entirely true.

Christmas day Henry and I had a long talk. He is keeping Mike but he wanted me to know that it bothered him and Ted that I let Tongo get so close to me and that he felt I told him way too much family information. I find that ironic because he and Mike are like best friends but I guess keeping Augustine and Vivi from them, now that the worst is behind us, has really rubbed him the wrong way. We agreed not to keep rehashing the same shit over and over again but I am trying not to make Tongo so privy to information Henry tells me in private.

I put my sports coat on to go into the board room for the first interview…we don't dress in suits and ties here. I have an awesome old warehouse that is brick in the inside, and an upstairs loft where the executive offices reside. On the main floor we have over thirty drafting tables that all have built in computer screens on the surface of the table as most design work is now done with technology. We have a younger staff on the design team and we like to work to our tunes and in a bright wide open vibe. Most people wear jeans and are comfortable. My only rules are: no smoking, no food or drinks on the drafting tables, everyone looks clean and they come ready to work. The building behind the design team warehouse is for the construction team. It is the same building my Uncle Brady started with years ago. We have added to it and built an enclosed catwalk so we can go back and forth. I must make that trip twenty times a day. Both my uncles still have offices over there although they are almost never there working. I just keep them in place out of respect. When they are ready to let go, they will. I own the company for the most part now except for a small percent that they still own. They stay out of my way, but I trust their judgement and do rely on them. Especially Uncle Brady. He taught me everything about design. Jolene still calls Uncle Elliot every day to fill him in on the construction side and we have quarterly meetings to keep them current.

The first candidate is decent enough but not sure how he would fit in with our crowd. He is a bit ridged, his work is a tad bit too controlled and conservative for my liking and he smelled like smoke so I crossed him off my list right away. I like edgy designers. People willing to design something so different it forces people to take notice. I have five architects right now that are just like this guy, I don't need another one. I am also looking for someone who has a good handle on Southwestern designs as we don't really have that person in the mix now.

After the first interview is over I call Jolene and ask her what she was smoking when she talked to the first guy…in fact what were my uncle's thinking? I tell her flat out…no way and she laughs at me. I grab a bottle of cold water and drink it down before heading into the second interview. I grab the resume and head into the conference room.

"Good afternoon…Caleb Grey…nice to meet you." I look up from the resume and oh shit. I have told Jolene a hundred times…do not interview hot women! Yet…in front of me is a goddess. I put my hand out.

'Cecila Morales. Nice to meet you Mr. Grey." She is gorgeous. Long jet black straight hair. Dark brown eyes, nice body and a great smile. I silently groan. I won't date employees and I hate when they are hot because I ultimately get caught checking them out.

"Have a seat please. And please call me Caleb." I wait for her to sit and then we talk for almost two hours and she shows me her portfolio. Her work is impressive. She is innovative and has designed some real edgy work, just the way I like it. I forget how gorgeous she is after talking to her as she is very talented and that is what I am looking for. I learn that she has been raised in New Mexico where she still resides, is very familiar with the southwestern architecture and her parents came from Mexico, so she speaks Spanish. I surprise myself when I tell her a little about Vivi. "My daughter only speaks Spanish."

She looks surprised. "Oh, I apologize Mr. Grey…Caleb, I researched everything about you for this interview and I was sure it said you were single and never married." Her comment surprises me. A little old fashion in her thinking is my first thought.

"I am single, I have never been married…but I have had sex Ms. Morales. And that resulted in my daughter." I don't know why I just got so defensive and like a complete dick but I don't feel like explaining myself for being a single father every other second. She blushes slightly. "I have been the only parent she has ever known. Pick up your local People magazine on the way to the airport, you can read all the juicy details." She looks a bit taken back by my change in attitude.

People magazine did a two-page story on me and my big secret. Fuck everyone. Why does it have to be called the big secret? But anyway…to make sure we controlled the spin on this we granted an interview but I would not cave in on pictures of Vivi from the front. Only one with her holding my hand walking away from the camera. I don't want her photo exposed just yet. She has enough to get used to. I also refused to name who the mother was and thankfully Jax has a temporary order sealing Vivi's records. We simply said her mother gave her to me at birth and I haven't seen her since…which is true. In fact I didn't even see her then. I haven't even looked at the article yet. It is on my desk and I will look at it after the last interview.

"Why do you want to work for Grey House Designs Cecila?" She smiles and her eyes get all bright and excited reminding me again how ridiculously hot she is.

"I know I have talent. I know I am unique and I want to be the best female architect of my time. I have studied everything you have designed…you are amazing and for being so young you have a massive following. I know your family is famous and that probably gives you a slight edge…but you….your work…this gift you have…I want to learn from you. I just want to imitate your best work. In my graduate studies course last year, we studied your work for an entire week. Everyone was trying to figure out how you come up with the crazy geometric designs and your ability to use natural light makes everything look so luminous…your just so gifted." I sit back. I have heard all this shit before. I don't want someone to work here because of me. I want them to offer me something so I give her one more chance.

"Look…tell me what you have to offer me? Not what I can offer you. I am not trying to be a dick…but I know what I can do. I am not a professor teaching students…I am running a successful business where I let people create and be free to design as they think best…but if I have to do it myself…I don't need you. I like to collaborate with my team…I come up with the concept and then let them run with it…but I expect my team members to offer me new ideas…I only want the best people working here. So with all due respect to your answer Cecila…I don't need a groupie…I need a designer. I need a gifted architect. Your work is impressive and with huge potential in what I see…but the people I hire have to be able to stand up to me…excite me and even challenge me. If they don't…I don't need them. Because you're right…I am good…but I am not afraid to hire people around me that are even better." She looks at me almost pleading.

"Please I really want this job." Again I am captured in her beauty. But as fucked up as my life has been…the one thing I never make mistakes on is my work. My gut is telling me no.

"I have another candidate that is waiting for me Cecila. Let me see what they have to offer. Fly home to Santa Fe then Jolene will reach out with you by tomorrow with my decision. I stand to to leave expecting to escort her out to the reception area but she remains seated in thought. Then she looks up at me.

"Caleb…my flight to New Mexico isn't until 9:30 this evening. Can I have another shot at convincing you that I can be what you are looking for? Can I take you to dinner…please?"

Well that is ballsy. I am not sure if I find her too pushy or just what we need. "No I appreciate your persistence, but I have to get home to my daughter. Jolene will be in touch. Thank you for making the trip in, Bryce has a driver waiting to take you to SeaTac. I open the door for her and watch her walk away looking disappointed. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Thank you for your time. I look forward to Jolene's call." Man I hate when people look at me like I have crushed their dreams. But I would have hired her if she hadn't gone all groupie on me. I don't operate that way. But god damn as she walks away…I can't help but notice that great ass.

I finish the third interview and I don't feel great about this candidate either. Maybe I am in just a shit mood. I let Jolene know that I need to think about the last two candidates a bit more and will get back to her, but I am curious as to which direction she was headed.

"Which one did you like Jo?"

"Clearly…Cecila. She is exactly what you said you were looking for and I liked her. I don't get what your problem is?'

"My problem is she wants me to mentor her…I need her to come in guns a blazing…not come in expecting to follow me around like a puppy." I tap my pencil on the desk. "And what the fuck Jo…no hotties remember. God damn she was hot but she would be a major distraction out on the design floor."

"Really? You are not hiring her because she is too hot? Please tell me you didn't just say that."

"No…I didn't say that was the reason. I just pointed out that she will be a distraction."

"You're making a mistake not hiring her Caleb." Jo grabs a beer out of my refrigerator. It is close to five so I don't join her as I need to get home.

"Fine Jo. Hire her then. But tell her I am expecting her to come in offering her talents not hanging onto mine." She pumps her fist and leaves with her beer. "She fucks up…this is on you." I yell after her.

Tongo comes into my office and shakes his head. I look at him. He's getting too heavy. We haven't had any time to work out lately…he needs to get his ass back in the gym…me too. "What did you find?"

"A box of strange shit man."

"Tongo…I'm tired. I have a headache. I have so much damn work to catch up on. Just tell me without the drama."

"Augustine sent back all these cards you gave her, the jewelry, and some sketches that you made of her. There was a note that said, "I don't need you or any part of you anymore. I have it all."

I don't say anything. The bitch is trying to send me a message but I really just don't care. I know the jewelry was pretty expensive but I don't want it. "Throw it all out…sell the jewelry if you want and keep the money…I don't care either way."

Man I am on edge today. It's been a couple of weeks since I got laid…well almost three. I met Ivy's new man at New Years, he was a nice guy making her as my FB officially over. Everyone and their cousin has me set up on blind dates. I am booked straight. It is ridiculous. Phoebe set me up with her trainer, we are going out for lunch tomorrow. Gen has me set up with her dental hygienist, I am meeting her for a drink in two nights after Vivi goes to bed. My Aunt Kate has me set up with a date for a black tie event Saturday night. Maybe one of these dates will provide me with some relief.

I think about the past month and while I feel Vivi and I are moving on quite well, I still feel unsettled. She is actually doing better than me. While she still cries for Estella she worships my mom and Phoebe has taken her several times as have Gen and Timmi. She is adapting really well with this new large family that she didn't have just a month ago. She is excited because Ted's girls are staying at our house starting tomorrow for a week while he takes Gen away. The girls are planning on all sleeping in the dormitory my mom set up, with six double beds. Over the weekend Charlotte is coming to. It will be raining little girls at our house. I might have to escape to Henry's.

I lean back in my chair and grab the issue of People bracing myself to read the miserable story of my life and the reveal of my daughter. It blows me away that people would care, but evidently they do. I look at the cover and there is an amazing beautiful woman. She is exquisite, with eyes….a color I can't even describe. Hazel with blue…no green with brown…what the hell are those eyes? They are hypnotizing. That mouth…who is this? I don't recognize her if she is an actress…but where have I seen her? I read the headline.

" _Will America's Sweetheart Capture the Gold? An inside look at Lainey Montgomery's Amazing Story of Abandonment at Four Years Old…to Her Race for the Gold."_ Oh this is the lovely creature skating on the news this morning. How have I not heard of her and she is from this area. Hmmm. On the right hand corner of the magazine cover is my photo. " _Caleb Grey's Secret Child."_ Fuck them. I go straight to the article on Lainey Montgomery…I know my story….what's hers?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – I Will Win**

"Fuck no. No! No! No! No! Henry no more of these nut jobs. I am done with your wives setting me up and Phoebe can kiss my sweet ass if she thinks she is going to set me up even one more time. Every one of them either has issues out the ass, is a clinger or butt ugly. No!" I am leaning back in my chair talking on the phone to my brother.

"Look…just try this one lady that Timmi knows from the animal clinic. She comes in to see Timmi with her snake."

"Her snake? Did you say her snake? She has a fucking snake and that doesn't spell creepy to you? No, no, no Henry. Jesus a snake? Where are the normal women all at?" I hear my brother laughing his ass off. Sure he thinks it's funny.

"I actually saw this one, she is good looking, killer body and I am guessing she will fix your ailment." I sigh. I am so god damn horny my teeth are chattering. "You need to be adventuresome Cal." I can hear in his voice he thinks this is funny as hell.

"Adventuresome? Is that a joke? You want to get in bed with a woman that pulls a snake out…and not yours! But let's review shall we? I went out with Phoebe's personal trainer, she was okay in the looks department. Not killer, but okay. Amazing body and rockin tits. I met her for lunch. She wasn't really doing it for me, not the sharpest pencil in the box and way to fixated on our family. But I was polite and suffered through lunch. After lunch I paid the bill and thought I would walk her out to her car, trying to be a gentleman and she ripped me a new one because I paid the bill, said I was a chauvinist because I opened the door for her and walked her to the car and asked **me** what **my** problem was?" I shake my head thinking about that one.

"I hope you told her to scrounge through her pant pockets, move her dick out of the way and pay you back for the lunch."

"I should have. Then there was the dental hygienist that Gen fixed me up with. Oh my god Henry…she needs to make an appointment for herself. The woman was beautiful until she smiled. Her teeth were practically green and her breath would kill a buzzard off a shit wagon. Jesus. I slammed down two glasses of scotch and called it a night."

Henry laughs. "Ted told me when he heard Gen fixed you up with her that he was laughing his ass off for those reasons."

"Real funny. Then let's talk about Aunt Kates fix up."

"Yea…you got laid by that one…so what was the problem?"

"The problem is she thinks we are practically engaged now. She won't quit calling my office, she sends these goofy little love sick cards and dropped cookies off to the office. She cornered Bryce when he went out to pick up my lunch the other day and asked if she could bring it up to me. He ended up calling Tongo who had to tell her I was not interested. Which by the way I had politely done three times."

"You only went out with her a couple of times right?"

"Yep. The fund raiser. Nothing happened. I walked her to her door, kissed her on the cheek and she seemed nice enough. I called her a week later and asked her to dinner and she said she would like to make me dinner. So I went to her place, she made an okay dinner and I swear to god she asked me if I would like to fuck…I didn't bring it up."

"Was that a trick question?" Henry still is laughing.

"Well…we did…and it was okay…not sparks but it…you know did the trick. I called her three nights later to see if she wanted to go to the Sea Hawks playoff game with me as my date and she was crying. She said I hadn't called her and she was in love with me after two dates and one fuck. I was like 'what the hell?' So I cancelled the date…seeing clinger alert and she hasn't let up since. I might change my phone number."

"You must have led her on."

"Henry, I did not lead her on. She asked me to fuck….we did…end of story. So bottom line I am not going on anymore blind dates. I will beat the meat for the rest of my life if I have to."

Henry is laughing so hard he is choking. I don't know what is so funny. "Sure you will? You will be calling me in another week asking where the snake charmer is…oh that is funny."

"Yes hilarious. You called me. Is this what you wanted? To see if I would meet Satins sister?"

"No actually I was calling to see if you wanted to go with me and Steele to see a Trailblazers game next week. Timmi would love to take Vivi if you do?"

"Let me look at my schedule, talk to Vivi and see if she is down with that…don't get me wrong she loves Timmi, but she has been going nonstop to either Phoebe's or over to play with Delilah Mary at Ted's and the other night she had a bit of a meltdown and Ted had to bring her home."

"No I understand. She is doing really well with everyone but she has had a lot of people to get to know in a short time. But hard to believe she has been here almost two months."

"I know. She is actually with me at work today. I am going to have to get a nanny soon. Mom and Dad flew to Palm Springs for a two day get away and Gail woke up with a bad cold. So she is here now. Actually let me check on her, she was down on the drafting floor with Tongo talking to my new employee who speaks Spanish. I need to go get her."

"I can't believe how well she is doing speaking English. She is Grey smart…I will give you that."

"Ha…Grey smart. I will have to remember that. What happened to your kids then?"

"What are you talking about? Steele is smart as shit. Ricky…well he's smart he is just a handful. He makes you look like a saint when you were that age."

"I know…just kidding. Gotta run…let me get back to you and tell Steele that I will help him with his car for the soap box derby since you can't even draw a stick person. We will make a killer car."

"No I got this man. We may not win…but you know I like doing that shit with him. The whole cub scouts thing…you know I am not that familiar with it…but Timmi insisted, so I am all in."

Henry is a great dad. He does everything with his boys and I am not surprised that even though he knows Steele's car might suck, they will make the most of it. Steele is a great little kid. Easy going and always happy. We joke that he is exactly like Timmi because he sure isn't like Henry other than he is a good little athlete.

My new architect, Cecila Morales started about three weeks ago and by and large I have avoided her. Not strategically but I have nothing to discuss with her. The first week she came up to my office and tried to show me her work and I reminded her that Matt Fulton was her supervisor. He is a gifted architect and he would show me her work when he was ready to show me. She tried to engage in small talk but I was very pre-occupied with the Presidential Library draft and I didn't want to be interrupted.

Another night I was working late and she stayed late and came up to my office to again try some chit chat shit and I told her I was working late for a reason…I was busy. She left but came back a few minutes later with a pizza that she ordered. I felt rude but I don't eat pizza or junk food so I politely declined. I finally had to tell Jolene and Matt to make sure she knew her boundaries. If she wanted extra help…she had a boss to go to and it isn't me. If she was hoping to get my attention to date me…the minute she signed her contract to work for me - that was off the table. I don't see her that way and I won't. My dad was clear with me when I bought this business…never shit where you eat! I told Tongo to make sure she doesn't come upstairs to the loft unless she needs to see HR.

I walk down to the warehouse floor, stop and chat with a few architects that I needed to talk to about projects, sign off on a design for office complex in Tacoma and make my way over to Cecila, Tongo and Vivi.

"Papa…Cecila talks like me." I smile at her.

"And like me. Come on…let's go get some lunch and let these people get some work done."

"No…she talks like me not like you and Uncle Teddy. You and Uncle Teddy have accents." I am a bit confused by what Vivi is trying to tell me.

"Oh Caleb…your daughter is adorable. Can I spend more time with her soon? If you ever need a babysitter I would love to do that."

Well that won't happen. I ignore her and pick Vivi up and put her on my shoulders and head to the employee dining room where Bryce has picked up lunch for us and has it set up.

Vivi tells me all about the people she met. Every one of my staff are excited to meet her and engage with her as much as they can with the language issue. But she is understanding more and more. After she has had most of her lunch I ask her more about what she meant about Cecila talking like her.

"Papa…you and Uncle Teddy talk funny…she doesn't." I think about this for a minute.

"Does she speak Spanish better than me or worse?"

"The same…you both speak it very good but she sounds more like me. You have a funny accent." I let it go. Vivi is just four years old and I doubt she even knows what she means.

 _The large group of women met at the Fairfield Olympic for a weekend of fun. Phoebe brought the baby but otherwise it was a no boy's allowed weekend. Henry and Jax had the other four boys and a full weekend planned and Ted and Caleb had the little girls. The entire weekend was jammed pack of activities and everyone was excited._

 _Timmi and Gen were hosting the first night and had a surprise in store. All the women were gathered in the large sitting room of the suite. Joining Timmi, Phoebe and Gen were Ana, Kate, Frankie, Piper, Skylar, Ivy, Mia and her daughter in-law Julia who had married Gabe just six months ago. Also in the hallway were more security than what accompanied the President of the United States. Christian Grey had insisted on it. With so many Grey women gathered in one location, he would not relent on the issue of security._

 _Timmi poured herself a sparkling water and made sure everyone else had plenty of wine. She had five weeks left in her pregnancy and she felt like a whale. She was going to work a few more weeks and then take her maternity leave. The clinic was always busy but she had two other veterinarians working with her so she could afford to take extra time if she needed to, and she would need it._

 _Henry and Timmi had not shared their news about the baby with anyone. It took them months to accept the news themselves. Baby Carter would not be born perfect, and would need some surgeries but he was going to be perfect for them. She rubbed her stomach and held back her tears…as she got closer to her due date, she became more fearful for her baby. While Henry had promised that he would love this little one just as much as the other two, she couldn't help wonder if a less than perfect Grey would cause issues. Rationally, she knew that was ridiculous as the Grey's were a close family and supported everyone. She loved the Grey's but everyone was beyond gorgeous, talented and flawless. It didn't matter to her, little Carter had her devotion and love already. Henry had reassured her over and over again that they would deal with this together. Little Carter's problems were something they could remedy with love, understanding, good medical care and patience. But when they received the news, it was a reality check that even the rich and famous were not immune to everyday life issues. As she got closer to her due date, she was over emotional and this weekend with the women in her life that she loved so very much, was just what she needed._

" _Okay ladies everyone gather around. We have a guest tonight…from Hot Romance Sexy Toys!" Gen yells out. "She is going to show us some unique toys to share with our hubsters, significant others and on your own if that is what floats your boat." Gen yells out and introduces the consultant. Ana started to nervously laugh. It is one thing to know and be familiar with every product the consultant will probably demonstrate…but in front of her daughter, daughter in-laws and nieces…good lord. She looked at Kate, who laughed and winked at her._

" _Bring it on!" Kate yelled out making the other women yell out and high five her._

 _The consultant unveiled the covered table full of every sex toy Ana had ever seen and then some. The consultant held the first item up and asked the women if they knew what it was. Everyone looked at it confused. Skylar thought it was a pastry utensil making everyone laugh. Ana had one glass of wine already and was on her second. Just enough wine to blurt out an answer._

" _It's a Wartenberg Wheel." Kate spit out her wine laughing. Of course Ana knew what it was and Frankie joined her laughing. Forty years of a close friendship and the three ladies had discussed almost everything. Ana and Christian Grey's sex life was often a topic of girl's night. Mia snickered long knowing her brother and sister in-law played and often. But the others in the room sat with their mouths open not saying much._

" _Yes that is correct." The consultant shared and then explained how it could be used. Then next few items were obvious…various vibrators. But when the consultant pulled out the next item and Ana Grey, now finished with her second full glass of wine declared, 'what a lovely jeweled butt plug,' Phoebe Grey lost it._

" _Mother! Mom for the love of god I am about to go into a fetal position here!" The rest of the women in the room were hysterical and Ana just smiled shyly._

" _Oh my god, Aunt Ana I am having really scary visuals." Skylar put her head in her hands._

" _Wow…and I thought Teddy inherited his kink from his dad. Never suspected my mother in-law was such a tiger!" Gen comments while refilling everyone's wine glass. She gives poor Phoebe a hug. "Wait until I tell Ted that one…he will need to get therapy." Phoebe nods in agreement._

" _Make that two of us…good god…Mom…really?"_

 _The ladies had a great evening each buying toys to take home to their husbands and boyfriends. There was nothing that Ana hadn't seen or her husband hadn't purchased, so she sat back and privately watched everyone order. Was it wrong that she was so delighted to see her daughter and daughter's in-laws buying toys for their sexual pleasure? She didn't think so. She believed couples who were sexually satisfied had happier marriages. She giggled though thinking about how her sons might feel about the whole thing. Poor Phoebe watched her all night just shaking her head._

I am sitting in one of the theatre chairs. We have all the little girls with us tonight and they are wound up big time. Tonight is the woman's skating competition for the Olympics. The girls are out of their mind excited. Stella arrived with t-shirts with an American Flag and "Go for the Gold Lainey" on them and we all had to put one on, even my dad who is with us tonight. I must be the only person in the country that never heard of this woman before last month.

"So what are the ladies doing again tonight?" I ask Ted who just came in with a beer for me and for him. He is spending the night here than in the morning we are flying all the kids to San Diego to go to the zoo meeting up with Henry, Jax and the boys who are hanging out at Henry's house tonight.

"I think they are having some lady come to the hotel tonight to show them sex toys then tomorrow spa day and all that shit."

"Sex toys. Really? Why don't I have someone….ahhhh? Wait…is mom there too? That is just wrong."

"Oh shit I didn't think of that. Oh man… change the subject." Ted shakes his body to get rid of the thought making me laugh.

"Daddy…Uncle Caleb…shhh…we need to watch the skaters from China and some other place called….Uka something. They are Lainey's competition."

"Ukraine. I'm rooting for her." Ted jokes and all the little girls jump on him even Vivi making him laugh. He asks her in Spanish if he should root for the Ukraine skater.

"No Uncle Teddy. Lainey." She tells him in English. The girls are so excited. The whole town is excited. I missed Lainey Montgomery's performance the other night as I had a dinner to go to. She evidently did great but is in second place behind the skater from China. My mom and Vivi watched it and now Vivi is obsessed with her talking about her all of the time.

"Oh I hope she wins…I hope she wins." Charlotte crawls on my lap along with Vivi while Ted's two girls sit on his lap. Ted put Anabelle to bed about thirty minutes ago.

"Daddy…is she going to win I am so nervous." Delilah is literally ringing her hands.

"I don't know but let's watch." Ted reaches for the remote and dims the lights a bit alternating between Stella and Delilah Mary with kisses.

My dad walks in and takes one of the seats. "Hey I need a cheerleader on my lap." Stella gets up and sits on my dad's lap and tells him he can't talk making him laugh.

We watch the Ukraine skater and she does well but evidently missed one of the requirements. Again, I know nothing about ice skating so it looked good to me but the commentators are saying she blew it and my daughter and nieces are cheering. Wow…when did these sweet little girls get so mean? We laugh at them and they all run up to the front of the room to get closer to the screen.

" _Jing-Wei Lau skates next for China and then Lainey Montgomery will be the last skater. Will it be Lainey or Jing-Wei? Find out after this break."_

"Lainey! Lainey! Lainey!" The girls are so excited and I am really enjoying watching Vivi and Delilah Mary holding hands and Vivi cheering right with her cousins. She is twirling and jumping up and down and having so much fun. I am so damn thankful she is home with me where she belongs. She has never seemed happier.

The Olympics switches over to men's bobsledding making the girls go out of their minds. A few more commercials and finally they go back to airing women's figure skating.

"They sure know how to keep an audience by dragging this out don't they?" My dad comments. He passes me some pistachios and I take a handful.

They do a background story on Jing-Wei before she skates telling how she had to leave home at six years old to become a skater and they show her home town. Finally she comes out to skate.

The girls all sit quietly and watch Jing-Wei skate what appears to me to be a great performance. She looks so young to me and it turns out she is…17. The crowd cheers loudly when she is done. The girls are quiet.

"Oh no Daddy….does this mean she will win?"

"I don't know Stel…I don't get how they judge this stuff." Ted and I are both confused. As I am thinking this skater was flawless the announcers tell a different story.

" _Jing-Wei needed a perfect performance with the margins between her and Lainey Montgomery very close. She didn't have a perfect performance. She needed a double in her jump combination and missed it doing two singles and she faltered on a few other elements. I think she could be in trouble if Lainey comes in tonight and nails her performance. Jing-Wei knows it too. Look at her face. She is headed to the Kiss and Cry area for her marks but I think she is in trouble."_ The commentator sure saw something I didn't. But again…this is not a sport I typically follow.

The girls cheer again. My dad, Ted and I crack up. This is hilarious watching these blood thirsty little girls.

After the commercial they show Lainey Montgomery warming up. And there she is the same beautiful woman that I read about in People magazine. But she looks different than the other skaters. Besides being more mature looking and a bit older, she has her long gorgeous hair hanging down her back with the front of her hair pulled back instead of a tight bun or short. She is wearing a pale blue sequined outfit with a sheer skirt and she looks phenomenal. She has the perfect figure…well maybe her tits are bit small, but fantastic legs! God damn. She blows a kiss to someone in the audience and she skates around the rink with her hands on her hips looking deep in thought while she waits her turn to perform. I wonder who she blew the kiss too and why I care.

"Papa isn't she pretty?" Vivi is twirling again. "Papa I want to learn how to skate." I nod but I am too busy just staring. The announcer comes back on jolting me from my thoughts. There is a picture of a young girl in skates.

" _Lainey Montgomery put her first pair of ice skates on at the age of six when her uncle a fisherman in Alaska and who was her guardian, took her onto the ice. Lainey's parents were tragically killed in a plane crash in Anchorage, Alaska when Lainey was just four years old. When no relatives stepped forward to claim her she went into foster care. That is until her Uncle Chet who was out at sea as a Merchant Marine at the time, finally came back to claim the toddler. He was single and has shared that he had no idea to do with the little girl, but he felt that he had no choice. Well cut to the present and Lainey Montgomery calls her Uncle Chet the love of her life and her biggest fan. He went on to marry and raise a family in Kirkland, Washington, and adopting Lainey. He is in the audience with his wife Jean and they are very proud of Lainey."_ The camera cuts to her uncle and his wife and they are holding signs and a USA flag. I wonder if they were the ones she blew her kiss too.

" _Lainey will be skating to Nessum Dorma. What is she thinking right now? She has been very vocal that this is her last attempt with her third Olympics. But she looks focused."_ The commentator stops talking and Lainey takes the center of the ice.

"Great song…one of my favorites…good choice," my dad comments. "She is a beautiful young lady isn't she?" I nod transfixed to the screen.

" _Representing the United States of America… Lainey Montgomery." The girls again hold hands and jump up and down when Lainey is announced to the packed live audience._

It becomes quiet and the girls are now about five inches from our commercial sized movie screen and I smile thinking about all the times my dad yelled at us as kids saying we would go blind standing too close to the screen. They are all holding hands. Damn, they take this shit seriously. Because of the size of the screen I can see even more how absolutely gorgeous Lainey Montgomery is. She is refreshing…natural looking. She doesn't even have to try to look gorgeous. She is so naturally perfect! Many of the other skaters looked like they were wearing war paint. I shake my head…this woman has my attention.

"Man Cal…you should be all over that. She is a beautiful woman and from Seattle. Damn. She is just a few years younger than you…do any of your buddies know her?" Ted comments to me and I try to think who we might have both known.

"I have no idea…I never heard of her and trust me if I had met her I would have remembered. She is way too hot to be available don't you think? She probably has some famous athlete or Hollywood boyfriend. No way is she single." I hear the disappointment in my voice.

"I don't know about that Caleb. She has been dedicating her life full time to be an Olympic champion, I wouldn't assume she has had time for a boyfriend or to date much." My dad makes a good point.

The music begins and she starts her performance and she is graceful, flawless and mesmerizing. As the music intensifies and her moves more fluid and rapid I find myself standing and moving closer to the large screen. She skates as though she is on air and while I have determined I know nothing about skating she is perfect to me. The music hits its crescendo and the announcer is quietly talking about doubles and Salchow jumps and difficult combinations all terms I know nothing about but you know from the music that something big is about to happen making even my heart race.

Lainey jumps landing beautifully followed by another jump when the music is overwhelmingly magical and the announcer screams, "She nailed it…she nailed it." She ends her performance in a fast tight spin and she is beaming…absolutely breathtakingly beautiful when the music stops. The crowd is on their feet cheering and her hands are in the air and her head is back and she is crying and laughing and she knows she has done fantastic. We all jump up and down and are high fiving. The girls are beside themselves jumping up and down and even my dad who is never very animated is fist pumping and clapping. Wow…who knew I could get so excited about figure skating.

We watch her gather all the thrown roses and skate to that Kiss and Cry area. What a dumb name. She kisses her coaches and sits and waits for her scores…and I find my heart racing even faster. I want this for her…I really want her to win…not just because she represents my country…which is a big factor…but I just want this for her and I don't even know her.

The commentator rambles while they wait for her scores and when they post them the crowd and everyone roars with excitement. _"Lainey Montgomery, America's Sweetheart, has won the Gold. She has won the Gold!_ " She is crying and hugging her coaches and our girls are chanting her name and USA over and over. Stella bursts into tears.

"Stel…baby what's wrong." Ted goes up to her.

"I'm so happy daddy! I'm just so happy." All the little girls are twirling and dancing. I am still glued to the screen and Lainey Montgomery. My dad interrupts my thoughts.

"Cal…how difficult would it be to make an indoor rink over on the north end of the property?"

I don't want to talk…I want to watch the replays and keep watching her. I can't say I have ever been drawn to a woman like this before. At least not someone on TV or a person I have never met. There is something about her. My dad clears his throat getting my attention. "What…oh how big do you want it?"

"I don't know that property is so far from the house… it just sits there. You can make it as big as you want. Put a concession area, bathroom, changing area whatever you want." I roll my eyes…sometimes my dad suffers from serious gross consumerism. A skating rink. Yea…my mom will think he has lost his mind. I glance over at my daughter who is still twirling…then maybe not.

"Dad…we would have to look at that land. I think it is pretty marshy over there. Are you serious? I would have to consult with an air and heating crew. I mean keeping that the right temperature all year long…you thinking aluminum structure or what?"

"I don't know you're the architect and builder. Just build it. The girls would love it and the boys would love to play hockey. Everyone would enjoy it."

"I'll look into it if you're serious." I look and see Vivi still jumping in the air and twirling like the skaters and I am actually impressed at how well she does it. Poor Charlie tried and fell down, gave up after her third attempt and is sitting on my dad's lap.

"The kids would love it. I'm serious."

"Uncle Caleb do you think Lainey is pretty?" Charlotte yells out to me and as soon as she says this all the girls look at me. Ted repeats her question in Spanish to Vivi who giggles.

"Yes! She is very very very very very pretty." I say louder with each 'very' and I do a crazy dance making them all laugh.

"Do you want to kiss her Uncle Cal?" Delilah Mary whispers with both her little hands on her chin.

I raise my eyebrows and pucker my lips making kissing sounds. "YES…I want to kiss her a lot." The girls all scream. "But first I am going to kiss all of you." I have Vivi in one arm, Delilah Mary in the other. Stella on my back and Charlotte runs at me and stands on my feet. I walk with all of them on me. "Help Ted…I have a bunch of monkeys on me…pull them off." The girls are laughing hysterically.

"Lainey and Uncle Caleb in a tree…k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" I silently wish that was true laughing at them. Once I get them all off of me and they settle down, we watch the medals ceremony and I am glued again to the screen. Damn she is hot. But she also looks sweet and I am anxious to see the interview after, just to hear her voice.

We send the girls to get their pajamas on and they hurry so they can come back down and watch the interview with Lainey. This may be the quickest they all have changed for bed.

Lainey is being interviewed by the well-known TV sports personality Dan Drummond, and they are sitting in front of a fireplace. She is wearing a blue hoodie with USA on it and she is beaming.

 _Drummond: Lainey congratulations. Your performance was one for the ages…how are you feeling?_

"Why do they always ask such stupid questions? How do you think she is feeling?" Ted shakes his head and I agree with him. But I have not heard her speak before and I want to hear her voice so I don't say anything.

 _Lainey: I feel proud, elated, relief…excited…everything that is good…I am feeling. I wanted this and it feels great to be here wearing this and representing the United States._ She holds up her medal _._ She has a sweet sexy voice. I almost groan.

 _Drummond: When Jing-Wei ended up with the Bronze because of her falter what were your thoughts?_

 _Lainey: Sad for her. I didn't want to win because she lost…I wanted to win for my performance which I believe I did. But Jing-Wei is a wonderful skater, still young so she can come back next Olympics, and she is my friend. We all have trained our entire lives…I feel happy for me but sad for her. I hugged her after my skate and she is happy for me. We all support each other._

 _Drummond: In the lyrics of Nessum Dorma the song you skated to, there is a line that says, 'I Will Win, I Will Win.' Did you know that?_

 _Lainey:_ She smiles and blushes…god she is pure sweetness _. Yes I did. I played it over and over again and repeated it every day over and over again. I wanted this so much, I had to believe it. I am so happy tonight._

 _Drummond: Well let's look at that great performance again._ They show her performance again and congratulate her before ending the interview. Her voice was as sweet as she was in her comments. I have to meet her.

I discreetly send Tongo a message.

 _Find out everything you can about Lainey Montgomery and get her publicist name._

I then send Bryce, my PA a message. I know it is late on a Friday night but I don't care.

 _Find out how to send Lainey Montgomery a huge bouquet of flowers congratulating her on her Gold from me. She is staying at the Olympic Village. Make it big…spare no expense. I will forward card message in a few minutes._

"Papa." I look down at Vivi and she is still beaming.

"What Princesa?"

"I want to be a real princess just like Lainey. Can you take me to meet her?"

I sure hope so baby….I sure hope so. What were those lyrics again…oh yea…I Will Win! I want to win American's Sweetheart and make her mine. I have a good feeling about this!

 _Lainey Montgomery didn't get in bed until almost 4:00 am celebrating in the Olympic Village with her multiple of friends on the USA team. When she woke the next morning it was almost noon and her publicist had left her hundreds of messages. She was wanted for interviews by all the networks, already had invitations to be a guest on the late night shows and every publication wanted to put her on the cover of their magazine. She already had the offer if she won to be on the Wheaties box and she was now expecting that to happen as well. She stretched her feet under the covers feeling so content. She met her goal and now she would finally be able to start her life that she had put on hold since she was six years old. Maybe she would buy a home in Seattle, start her ice-skating school and if lucky, meet someone and settle down. She loved children and that was something she wanted more than anything in her life now that the gold was hers. Her roommate and a skater in the partner's competition, Miki Sullivan came out of the bathroom._

" _Lainey…you have to walk out into the common area. Get dressed…get up…come on." Lainey pulled her yoga pants on, her Uggs, a sweatshirt and put her hair in a braid after washing her face. She went to the common area and reception desk. Miki was pulling her full speed and clearly excited about something. There were at least fifty flower arrangements with her name on it. One from the USA Figure Skating Organization, one from the Governor of Washington, her friends in Kirkland, ESPN and others. She opened the card of an arrangement._

" _Oh my god Miki this is from Dalton Winston." Dalton was the hottest single actor in Hollywood._

" _No way. Really? Oh wow Lainey all the hot guys are going to want to meet you." Lainey shrugged…she found Dalton Winston to be a big party boy and arrogant. She moved down the line._

" _Oh how sweet, my first skating coach." She then stopped at a massive bouquet of roses. It was gorgeous and stood out from the rest. She opened the card, gasped and felt her cheeks get red. This one…wow…was this for real? Her long time crush!_

" _Lainey…you mesmerized a nation last night…_

 _but no one more than me._

 _Congratulations. Caleb Grey."_

 _Miki grabbed the card and looked at it. "OH MY GOD Lainey! The hottest specimen in the world and according to the tabloids, the sweetest guy ever! Are you kidding me?" Lainey took the card out of Miki's hand and walked away with a huge smile. She had won the Gold…and if she never heard from Caleb Grey again…she could live with the knowledge that for one moment she had mesmerized him. She clutched the card to her heart almost skating back to her room._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - First Moves**

 _Phoebe Grey-Sawyer was sitting next to her sister in-laws, Timmi and Genevieve Grey. The three ladies were getting pedicures after a fun night of wine, the sex toy consultant and a grown up version of truth or dare, where the ladies learned that Ana Grey had sex in the swimming pool the night before she delivered her three sons. Only Phoebe who arrived early was immune to her father's late pregnancy interruption._

" _Oh my god Mom. In the pool, the same pool we kids swam in a thousand times. You and Dad are disgusting!"_

" _No, not the outdoor pool, the lap pool. And don't tell me you have never had sex in a swimming pool Phoebe. If you haven't…you should…it's fabulous."_

" _Mom…stop. For the love of god…stop!" Phoebe then blushed. "Of course I have, Jax loves pool sex." The ladies roared, but Phoebe made a mental note to tell her brothers that the lap pool, which they often used when they were at their parent's house to work out, had been used by their parents for sex. If she had to live with this…so did they!_

 _Other than that the ladies laughed into the wee hours of the morning. But Phoebe decided then and there that adult truth or dare should never be played with your mother present. In this case…it wasn't what her mother learned about her naughty behavior but more about what she learned about her mother!_

" _So Ted said they had a lot of fun with the girls last night. They were so excited about the skating competition and Ted said Stella cried when Lainey Montgomery won."_

" _Oh my god, I watched the replay on TV when I woke up this morning, she is so beautiful and her performance was amazing. It gave me goose bumps," Timmi shared._

" _Well…I have more to tell you. Ted said Caleb was so enthralled by Lainey he couldn't take his eyes off of her and then after the girls went to bed he watched the performance over and over again. The girls were teasing him about her because he was like gob smacked. So get this…he sent Lainey Montgomery flowers to arrive this morning."_

" _Who did? Caleb? Does he even know her?" Phoebe gave the manicurist a bright red polish for her toes, then deciding against it handed her another bottle that was pale pink._

" _No…but he wants to. Ted said he was in a trance over her…he had never seen him like that. Isn't that cute? Wouldn't it be great if they could meet somehow?"_

" _I would love that…not to mention lessons for the kids." Phoebe jokes. "Seriously…he needs to meet a decent woman and from everything I have read about her, she is supposed to be sweet, thoughtful and a really nice person. I am so glad she won." Phoebe took a drink of her cranberry spritzer. "You know she is so pretty, Cal better work fast as I can only imagine that every hot guy in the country is going to go after her!"_

 **One month later**

"Caleb…I am sorry to interrupt you but I was wondering if you reviewed my project? I know Matt brought it up to you and I was hoping for some feedback." I look up and see Cecila Morales at my door. Where is Bryce…why did he let her in here? Suddenly he shows up behind her out of breath.

"Sorry Caleb I was running this report over to your Uncle Brady, he is over in Building 1 and asked for the blueprints on the ice skating rink you are building."

Both my uncle's got stuck taking the lead on the ice skating rink that my dad wanted built at his house. I just have way too much going on here at work. I am building the presidential library, an office complex, a big addition to SEATAC airport, a new housing development in Spokane and a new resort in St. Maarten…which thankfully I haven't had to go on site yet, but I will need to be there in a few months. That doesn't even include all the private contracts we have on homes we are building or designing across the country. Cecila's supervisor Matt is the project manager on the airport addition and hasn't had much time to work with her. I shake my head aggravated and motion for Cecila to come in.

"Cecila…have a seat. I just finished making some notes on your design and was going to send this off to Matt. But you're here so let's talk about this." I grab the file. "So your project was to design the walkway in the new section of the airport between the terminal and garage right?"

"Yes…I hope you like it." She smiles at me and I notice she has lipstick on, her blouse in open revealing major cleavage and she is looking pretty hot. I shake that thought off.

"I don't have to be the one to like it. Tell me…what matters most to the tired traveler going through the walkway at 11 pm after a long day on planes? Or what matters most to the excited traveler on their way out of town? Or the traveler running late to catch their plane? Those are the components you are trying to capture in your design. Not just a walkway with art work that the tired or late running traveler will never even notice." She takes a deep breath. She must know she missed the boat on this. "I want to feel relaxation, comfort, ease, expediency and anticipation."

"Are you saying I didn't capture those components?"

"No I don't think you did…even slightly. In fact I was more than disappointed in this project. I wrote in my notes to Matt that you aren't the same designer that walked in her with a jazzy portfolio. Either we have not inspired you to design what is needed, you oversold your work, or you just missed the vision on this. Tell me when you went to the site, and stood there…what vision did you walk away with?" She looks surprised.

"I haven't gone out there…I…I didn't think it was necessary."

"Well I disagree. I had doubts about you before I brought you on. I have bigger doubts about you now. You need to have a new plan submitted to Matt by the end of the week. I need better work here Cecila."

She leans back and like I didn't just tell her that she might be fired, she asks me a question that really rubs me the wrong way. "How is your daughter?"

I look at her and lean forward. "She is perfect but she isn't your concern…your livelihood should be." She grins.

"You would seriously fire me over one project?"

"Yes." I stare at her. I am already in a shit mood. "I think we are done here."

"Caleb…please…I will do better and I am sorry, I do take this seriously." She hesitates. "I'm sorry I asked about your daughter but I thought she was sweet…I was hoping I could spend more time with her."

I glare at her. What is she playing at? "I said…we are done here." I stand up and open the door motioning for her to follow.

I go back to my desk and call Jo in her office. "Jo…document everything with Cecila…I will talk to Matt but make moves to get rid of her. I don't like her work, her attitude or trust her."

"Caleb…this is her first project…don't jump the gun."

"Jo…her first assignment looked like a kid did it and that is giving her too much credit. It is terrible! You want me to hang onto her for what possible reason?" Jo tells me we are still short designers and that the rest of the team really likes her and that she works hard. "Okay…if her redo doesn't come back stellar…she needs to hit the road. Are we clear?" I hang up and send Matt an email telling him the same. I watch over from my loft down to the warehouse and see that Cecila is texting someone and then I see her taking a photo of her design work. Was she sending it to someone? I look at my watch. 2:14 pm. I call Tongo into my office.

"Boss what's up?"

"I don't trust my new designer…I want Reid to do another back ground check…higher level…dig deeper. I just saw her take a picture of her design plans and send them to someone…can we hack her phone records and see who she text at 2:14 pm today?"

"Can we? No, I can't but Reid probably can. Should we? No…but I will ask him." I tell him to just get it done. Something about this woman is nagging at me.

I stare at my desk. I have been in a funk this past month. I can't stop thinking about that skater, Lainey Montgomery. I sent her flowers after she won the Olympics but I never heard from her. I want to call her publicist but I know she has been busy as she has been all over the news, on every talk show and magazine cover for the past four weeks. I have watched everything I could when she has been on TV or recorded what I missed.

Vivi has posters in her room of Lainey and like a lovesick teenager I stare at them all the time. Next week the skating rink will be done and Viviana is so excited that it is all she talks about. We are having a big skating party with all the kids and extended family in two weeks. My cousin Ava and her husband and kids will be here too so it will be a big weekend of skating and family time. I probably should forget about Lainey Montgomery…but I can't. Maybe I should just bite the bullet and try getting a message to her.

Bryce steps in my office. "Caleb…I really need for you to go through your mail. You told me to stop opening it for you, so I did…but dude…you now have several weeks' worth of mail piled up. Do you just want me to take it back like before and review it for you?"

"No…I will do it right now. Sorry I have been so slammed." I open three invitations to charity events and put them in a pile for Bryce to respond 'no' to. I am not in the mood for that bullshit right now. As I turn the invite over on the third event I notice that the Honorary chairperson is non-other than Lainey Montgomery. So she will be there. Interesting. The event is for the Seattle Children's Home that supports foster children. I see that the event isn't for another month. I put a sticky note on that one to tell Bryce to reply yes that I will attend…with no date.

There is a request for a donation in a letter from an old college friend who is raising money for his sister's kid who has leukemia. I put a sticker for Bryce to send 50K then open the annual report for the Alzheimer Foundation as I am a board member and put that aside to read later. Underneath that is a small card. I open it and immediately smile. Shit it was stamped by our front desk as arriving three weeks ago.

 _Dear Caleb,_

 _Your flowers were beautiful and I was very touched to receive them when I woke up the morning after winning the gold. It made my day…truth be told…made my week. Maybe we can meet sometime when I am home in Seattle. Thanks again for the really sweet note and the thoughtful gesture._

 _Lainey Montgomery_

Her phone number is written on the bottom of the card. Awesome! A handwritten note with perfect handwriting. I haven't seen one of those in a long time. Well…shit, she must think I am a dick since I didn't call her. But I am stoked now and motivated as hell. I pick up my cell and dial the number.

 _Timmi and Henry Grey walked into Seattle General hand in hand. Today Timmi Grey would have a C-section and the team of specialist, NICU staff and best doctors Henry Grey could find were waiting to deliver their son. They had made a choice not to share with their families that their son would be born with his heart located in the wrong place. He would need multiple surgeries to keep his heart pumping and blood flowing. Henry saw this as his responsibility. He didn't need his father to intervene and call him constantly trying to resolve this issue. He didn't want to talk about it every day with a family member. He wanted to research his options, talk to his wife and together take the best course of action for their son_ _._

 _The pre-natal test results further showed that baby Carter may need a heart transplant sometime in his first year and would be in need of a lot of medical attention. But that would not be determined until after he was born. Henry Grey had used his influence and wealth to insure that his son would be high on the list to receive the first heart available if needed. He didn't wince at taking 'cuts' in line over people waiting longer for hearts. This was his son and while it went against his grain to use the Grey name for frivolous opportunities, he did what any father with influence would do and didn't feel he had to justify his use of his power in this situation._

 _Henry held his wife's hand throughout the delivery. Baby Carter was born at just over five pounds, much smaller than Steele and Ricky at birth by several pounds. But despite his struggling heart, he had full cheeks, a massive amount of dark hair, and a good Apgar score considering. He came out crying and Timmi and Henry joined him in his tears. They were allowed to hold him, kiss him and take photos before he was whisked off to NICU. The team of specialist took the baby away and Henry held his wife's hand as they talked about his future and how they wouldn't let this define him and would do everything they could to raise him with high hopes and without fear. She fought closing her eyes, but eventually the pain medication from the C-section took its toll, and she fell asleep. When he was sure she was sleeping soundly, Henry walked sullenly to the NICU where his son was being attended to. He sent a text to his parents. It was a simple plea…but as Henry was always the quiet one and a man of few words…his parents knew upon receiving the message that it said much more than the words he had chosen and something must be wrong._

' _Mom and Dad…At the hospital. Carter has arrived, but please…I need you.'_

 _Henry stood by the window looking in the room as the medical staff attended his son. He was paralyzed watching them connect monitors and oxygen to his sons little body. He realized how much he had taken for granted the good health and joy he felt when his other sons were born. He was thrilled to have a new little boy, but sad that he would have to face surgery and perhaps a more restricted lifestyle. He felt helpless and out of his element. He sighed in relief when he received a text back from his dad that without questions asked, they were on their way._

 _Ana and Christian Grey found the NICU and were overwhelmed in fear when they saw their son staring into NICU window. Obviously something was wrong._

 _Ana Grey touched her sons' shoulder. "Henry, what is going on? Why are you here? Please tell us the baby is okay?" Henry looked up at his parents suddenly feeling like a helpless kid again instead of a grown man. He was so use to being stoic and handling all the family problems, but today, he needed his parents._

" _The baby has a serious heart defect. We have known for several months that this was the case, but we just couldn't talk about it. We have met with specialist and have an excellent team working with him. It is possible that he may need a heart transplant but they won't know this until he is a bit older and stronger."_

 _Ana sat down upon hearing the news, her own heart raced and she fought back tears. Clearly her son needed her to be strong and needed her support. She grabbed his hand and held it tight no words needed._

 _Christian Grey hesitated knowing that with Henry it was always a fine line. Henry was the last one of his children who came to him seeking advice or support. He stepped in more than the others to resolve family issues and had become more of his father's confidante than a son needing advice. He often resisted taking suggestions or help from his dad and truth be told, while Henry was the heir of GEH and the most like Christian in many ways…they butted heads the most. While Henry was still ridiculously close to his mother, he battled often with his father. Their common stoic personalities often getting in the way of their ability to communicate to each other. But Henry had reached out…for the first time that Christian could remember in many years. So Christian did something he didn't often do…rather than tell Henry what they would do next, he simply asked._

" _What do you need us to do? Anything…just tell us how we can help." It was the right thing to say, Henry had already done everything that could be done for his baby boy…the best doctors…the best research…all done…now he just needed someone to tell him that everything would be okay._

 _ **Lainey**_

 _Lainey Montgomery had just given her last TV interview on a New York talk show. Since her February gold medal win at the Olympics, she had graced the cover of many magazines and appeared on radio shows, numerous news and late night shows and sports television. She had told her publicist that she was tired and ready to go back to Seattle for a break. She also had to skate in Champions on Ice…a 40 city tour of all the Olympic medal winners, and she was anxious for the tour to end as it was grueling. With twelve cities left, she was counting the days to go home. She was committed to her retirement and getting her new life started and anxious to see what the future held._

 _She had received many calls over the past month from famous athletes, singers and actors. Some were married for heaven's sake but mostly they were calling to be the first guy to get her on a date. She didn't accept any of them mostly because she was too busy and also because she really had hoped she would hear from Caleb Grey. She had given him her number and as each day passed without a call, she started to think the flowers had been a one-time gesture._

 _Lainey had also been dealing with Johnny Warner, the Olympic winner of the men's Alpine Ski competition. He too was dealing with a lot of publicity but he embraced it where Lainey hated it. Johnny had been pursuing Lainey off and on for over four years and she just never felt the same way towards him as he had her. She had friend zoned him from the start, but he never took the hint. He was a party animal, had a bad temper and he had never been her cup of tea. Now that she was "America's Sweetheart" he seemed to want to really be a couple and she told him over and over again…she was not interested. He was starting to annoy her to the point she wouldn't even take his calls._

 _Lainey was exhausted. She stepped into the back of the limo taking her to her hotel waving sweetly to a few people that called her name and recognized her. She was hoping her fifteen minutes of fame was about to end. She leaned back and closed her eyes dreaming of the moment she could step foot back in Seattle in just two more weeks. Her Uncle Chet's 60_ _th_ _birthday party was going to be a big day and she warned everyone…she would not miss it for any appearances, skating events or interviews. She was going home and it was not negotiable._

 _Lainey's phone vibrated in her coat pocket and she had to remove the seat belt to get to it. She was awkward and fumbling as her backpack fell from her lap, her water bottle spilled and the phone vibrated again and again. She assumed she would miss the call and she would need to call someone back if she missed it. She finally reached her phone, glancing at the strange number and breathlessly answered while picking up her spill water bottle and her backpack._

" _Hi this is Lainey."_

" _Lainey…hi…hey this is Caleb Grey." Lainey's heart beat out of her chest. She sat up, knocking over her water and backpack onto the floor once again. She heard her voice shake._

" _Oh…hi…wow…what a surprise. Thank you again for the flowers. I hope you received my thank you." She took a deep breath realizing she was rambling. OH MY GOD…was this real. She felt her smile sitting largely on her face._

" _Yes…actually I owe you an apology…I just opened your note about 15 minutes ago. It has been sitting on my desk with other un-opened mail and my PA got on me today so I just saw it. Trust me, had I known it was there and had your number I would have called you weeks ago."_

 _This made Lainey grin from ear to ear. "Well I'm sure your busy…I understand. I…I'm so glad you called so I could personally thank you. The flowers were amazing and I was very touched by your note."_

" _My pleasure and congratulations. You were amazing. I watched your performance with my nieces and daughter and we all wore shirts with your name on it. They actually cried when you won…it was fun to cheer you on."_

 _Lainey knew his story and had read about it in one of the magazines. He was a single father and it sounded like he had such a painful past, yet all the stories painted him as a sweet, thoughtful guy who was not even slightly arrogant about his wealth and amazing looks._

 _She had met him once when she was in ninth grade and he was a senior in high school. They were at a summer party and he was the most popular guy there. She remembered that no matter how good looking and rich he was, he was nice and talked to everyone. She has had a crush on him ever since that moment. She was sure he didn't remember her and she hoped he didn't. She was a flat breasted little waif at the time wearing braces. She cringed thinking about it._

" _That is so sweet. You must tell them I appreciate their support. I love hearing about little girls taking an interest in skating."_

 _Caleb laughed. "Oh it's more than an interest. My dad just put in a fairly large indoor rink on our property so all the grandkids could start skating and my daughter twirls around all day telling me she is going to be like you."_

 _Lainey hoped this wasn't about Caleb Grey wanting nothing more than for her to just meet his daughter and nieces. She wanted him to be calling because he somehow was interested in her. Of course if it was about his nieces and daughter she would be gracious and send the autographs and what nots…but she was so hoping he had an interest in just her._

" _How are you handling all the publicity and press? Your beautiful face is everywhere. It can be overwhelming can't it?" Of course he understood. When the story leaked about his daughter, he was on the cover of quite a few magazines with ridiculous stories accusing him of stealing his child and having other love children. All the stories were false of course, but the gossip magazines had a field day with him._

" _Well thank you for the compliment, my face is beet red right now. But to be honest, I really don't like the publicity much. I never skated to be famous and I am sure in a few months everyone will forget about me. I will be old news…at least I hope."_

" _You won't be old news to me. And…you_ _ **are**_ _beautiful. I wasn't kidding when I said I was mesmerized by you. Hey…without sounding like a creepy stalker, would you be interested in having dinner with me when you come back to Seattle next time? I confess to having a serious crush on you and don't think it will go away anytime soon…so…please tell me you would consider meeting me for dinner."_

 _Lainey's hand touched her chest. If she wasn't in a car sitting in the back seat she would be running and jumping up and down. OH MY GOD….did Caleb Grey just ask her out?_

" _I am coming home in two weeks for my uncle's birthday party and to meet with a financial advisor to review my options for the future. I have all these endorsement deals and I only want to accept enough to start my new skating school, and build a small house on Lake Washington…but…I would love to meet you for dinner that weekend if that works out for you. Just tell me where and when." Oh god…she worried that she sounded too desperate. She waited._

" _That works! Great! We can work out the specifics when we get closer but I am entering this in my calendar right now for two weeks from Friday." She hears him typing and he talks as he types. "Dinner… with…gorgeous… Lainey Montgomery….make reservations." Lainey smiled and giggled. "Okay where were we…so you're thinking of building a house? Not to try and sell my services but you know I am an architect…I'd be happy to help you or find some designs if you tell me what you're looking for."_

" _I have some ideas but don't know where to begin…so yes…I would love your input and maybe you can steer me in the right direction. Oh shoot...I am pulling up to my hotel and the driver wants me to get out of the car I think. So I better go. Is this your number or office that you're calling me from?"_

" _This is my cell. Hey…two weeks is a long time…can I call you again so we can talk some more?"_

" _I would love that." Lainey found herself paralyzed on the streets of New York. She looked up at her hotel smiling._

" _Okay…would 30 minutes from now work for you?" She could hear the laughter in Caleb Grey's voice._

 _Lainey laughed out loud. "I think that would be perfect."_

 _They hung up and she skipped into the lobby of her hotel rushing to get to her room and waiting for the phone to ring. Free to jump up and down, she did exactly that, not caring that people were staring at her like she had lost her mind. Caleb Grey thought she was beautiful and he had a crush on her. She high fived the bellman who smiled at her…it was nice to see such a happy beautiful woman…whatever she was taking…he wanted some too._

 **Two Weeks Later**

I have changed my clothes more than a damn woman tonight. I have changed from jeans to dress pants back to jeans and changed my shirt three times and now I am in my jeans, the first shirt I tried on and my sports coat and boots. Fuck I can't believe how much Lainey has gotten to me and we are finally meeting in an hour. I am so pumped up!

We have talked every day for the past two weeks…sometimes twice a day and for hours on end. She is the sweetest female I have ever talked to in my life. We flirt…a lot…and laugh and talk about everything. She knows a great deal about Augustine and how Viviana is the most important person in my life. She shared her story too which started out pretty sad with her parents getting killed in a plane crash and living in foster care. Her Uncle Chet adopted her and she thinks of him as her father, her Aunt Jean as her mother and her cousins, three boys and a girl as her siblings. They are very close and she said her "brothers" will probably grill me.

My guess is that Lainey is not that experienced with men. Her whole life she has been in training and skating and has had little time to date, although she had dated some. She is a competitor…I can tell just by the things she tells me. And like me she is dedicated to healthy living, working out, and eating right. We talked about going hiking for a weekend in June after she moves back here. It has not escaped me that we haven't even met and are making plans for three months from now. We just really click. She has a great sense of humor and she teases me all the time. I laugh thinking about our conversation last night.

"So listen Lainey…we have talked everyday non-stop for two weeks and you know more about me than some people who have known me a lifetime. So I am flat out telling you, when I finally get to see you in person, none of this hand shaking or European hug and kisses on both cheeks shit…I am so planting one right on your hot looking lips." I love her laughter, it makes me smile. "My first move will take place with our formal introduction!"

"What if I have bad breath or you think I am ugly after meeting me and want to leave before you even sit down and order your dinner?"

"Well…first of all, unless you fall asleep tonight and get beat up with an ugly stick…that is impossible because you're hot as hell and beautiful. If you have bad breath I will pop a mint in your mouth…but you better pucker up baby because I have thought of nothing…and I mean nothing but kissing you. I know we haven't met in person but I think we have logged over 35 hours of phone conversations….that is more than I have talked to any woman other than my mother and sister. Besides…you might find me ugly."

"Oh fishing for compliments…right Grey…one of Peoples Sexiest Men…Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor, bla bla bla. Yep you're ugly alright." She giggled. "No I think that is the last of my worries that your ugly but I am worried about your breath and just so you know I hate, hate, hate ugly feet."

"Oh good…your planning on seeing my feet and since it is March, I will be wearing my boots until I go to bed and take them off…and by deduction…that would mean you're planning on joining me when I get undressed. Is that right baby?"

"Caleb Grey….absolutely not! You are terrible!" But she was laughing so I knew she was aware I was teasing.

"I'm kidding…well sort of…can't blame a guy for trying…but just so you know…like the rest of me…my feet are perfect." I burst out laughing.

"Wow! Can you spell…big fat ego!"

"Yes…C.A.L.E.B" I paused. "Seriously Lainey…I haven't been this stoked in a long time…I can't wait to meet you in person tomorrow…and get my kiss….or two…or three."

I could hear her sigh. "Caleb…I have never been so nervous and excited in my life. Even more than when I skated for the gold. I know that sounds crazy…but I have enjoyed every conversation with you and I feel like I know you already and I have really opened up with you. I am looking forward to meeting you and talking in person…and very much looking forward to that kiss. Make it a good one Grey!"

"Oh...I plan on it. Goodnight I will see you tomorrow. Don't be late!"

"I will try not to…tell my pilot. You really don't have to send a car for me. I can borrow my parent's car or…"

"No…I will have Tongo pick you up. I have a meeting across from the restaurant and will already be downtown…but this way we can enjoy a glass or two of wine and not have to worry about it. And I want to take you home so we can make out in front of your parent's driveway." She laughed again. But fuck…I was serious!

So here I am at a cocktail party for The Alzheimer Foundation Board…making an appearance and time has never moved more slowly. I look at my watch and another board member catches me.

"Caleb…you aren't leaving early are you? You keep looking at your watch. We need you here to get more donations."

"Yes I am leaving early. I have plans…sorry. In fact I am leaving now. But I will match whatever you get in donations tonight…how does that sound?"

"We would rather have you here…you always get people to ante up a lot more."

"Yea…well…can't stick around sorry. But just let me know where we land on donations tonight and I will make it up to you." I shake his hand and he tries to hold me there to introduce me to a possible donor but I am not letting anything make me late. Tongo text me and told me they are about three minutes out. I grab my coat and walk the three blocks to The Charleston, a quaint restaurant in the upstairs of an old fishery. It only has about ten tables and it is very private.

I wait at the front door and when I see Tongo pull up I step outside stopping him as he gets out to get the back door. I open it and there she is…damn…my heart is racing. She is smiling at me and whispers a sweet hello.

I take her hand and help her out of the car. She stands up and looks at me. Those eyes….she told me they are green on some days and green/hazel on others but they are amazing. She is gorgeous. I smile at her and pull her close to me. We just stare at each other for a few seconds then I have to kiss her…I told her I would, so she won't be surprised I hope. I place my hands on both sides of her face and lean down and softly kiss her. One butterfly kiss….then two….then three, then a bit longer…fuck…I don't want to stop. I kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear.

"You are so beautiful. I'm Caleb by the way." This makes her laugh.

"You smell so good Caleb…and good news…your breath is perfect." She reaches up and kisses me one more time and god damn it I hear a camera and turn around. Tongo left to park the car so he wasn't here to prevent the paparazzi.

"Well we will be front page news tomorrow. Sorry about that."

"Does it bother you to be seen kissing me?" She looks almost hurt.

"Not at all didn't I just want to make it awkward for you. Are you okay with it?" She nods. "Well then let's really give them something to write about." I lean down and pull her close to me and kiss her again and this time I don't let her go. I kiss her just enough to give the press something to go on about and enough to make us both breathe heavily. I can't wait to taste her mouth when we are alone. These kisses have been nice…but later I hope we can notch it up a bit.

We have enjoyed dinner and nothing has changed now that we are actually together talking. We just really hit it off. She is so easy to talk to.

"How is baby Carter Caleb? You haven't said much."

I take a deep breath. "You know he is getting stronger, he has gained a few ounces. He is still in NICU and you know that is hard…Timmi is there every day and Henry has been going all night after the boys are in bed. My parents have been helping out with Steele and Ricky. Tonight they have Vivi, Steele, Ricky and Delilah Mary is spending the night for a sleepover with Vivi. But it is going to be a long year. They will know for sure next week if the recommendation is for a heart transplant or to see if he gets stronger, but right now I'd say it is looking like he will need the transplant. He looks good…you know…really, really small and he is hooked up to all this stuff…but he looks good otherwise. Henry and Timmi are being really strong and supporting each other. They have a great marriage and well you will meet them sometime…and see…I think their love for each other really has been getting them through this."

"That's good…I would imagine that you would want to lean on the person who shares what you are going through the most. I want that someday. To have someone that I can share the good and bad with…no matter what the situation. That's how it should be." She almost seems like she is talking to herself. She looks up and smiles. "So tell me is the rink ready?"

"Next week. We had some issues with the water system, but by next weekend for sure. Hey…you can say no…but would you consider flying back next weekend and come to our party launching the rink. The kids would be out of their mind…and I want to see what you think about it. You probably will find it pretty lame but I would like your opinion on it."

"I have to skate next weekend to fulfil my contract for Champions on Ice in Las Vegas Friday night and then the last show is in Salt Lake City Saturday. We have a large cast party and then I was going to fly to Denver on Sunday and start packing for my move back to Seattle." Lainey trained year around in Denver and has an apartment. "But I could change my plans and come back Sunday. If you feel comfortable with me being there. I don't want to intrude on a family event."

"Are you kidding…everyone will be blown away. I won't tell them you're coming. But after the press saw us outside, I think the cat might be out of the bag…about us seeing each other."

"Well let me work on it and can I get back to you?"

I look around and the restaurant is empty except for us. It is after midnight and I can tell the wait staff wants us to leave. I motion for the waiter and he gives me the check. "I think they want us to leave."

"Can I help pay?"

I smile at her. "No…I'm pretty old fashion that way. My dad brought us boys up to be very chivalrous and I could never let you pay…it would feel wrong."

"Really? Well…I will insist on making it to you at some point. Maybe I can make you dinner sometime."

"That would be great. Hey have you given anymore thought about using my penthouse while you look for a place here in Seattle. It is just sitting there and it is fully furnished. It has plenty of room and I am thinking of building a place for Vivi and me. She would hate it my penthouse as there is no place for her to really play. So for now I think we will stay at my parents. I was going to put the penthouse up for sale in the fall…so please…take me up on my offer."

"I told you that I won't even consider it unless you let me pay you rent."

'Oh here you go again. I don't need the rent money. You can pay the utilities if you want to be stubborn. But don't you want to see it and then decide?"

"Yes…I probably should. I am not free tomorrow…my Uncle's party…but could you show it to me Sunday?"

"Yes and then maybe we could go by my office and I could show you some plans and designs if you are serious about building. I can probably get Ted and Gen to take Vivi Sunday. Tomorrow she has dance lessons and then I am taking her to lunch… and if it is nice out we might go fly a kite." I stand up after paying the bill and pull Lainey's chair out.

"Oh that is sweet, a daddy daughter day."

"Yep. We have fun. She is a different little girl since coming here. She misses Estella but she is super attached to my mom and sister. The whole family has embraced her and she is learning English really fast. I can't imagine how I got through those years without her now that it is behind me." I take Lainey's hand after helping her put on her jacket. I can't help but notice her great ass in her tight jeans. Fuck me. "I can't wait for you to meet her." I look at her and she smiles.

"I look forward to meeting her too. I can relate to her without knowing her. I remember wanting a family so badly even though I was only four years old. Getting that family…makes you forget the years you were alone. It sounds like she is surrounded by love now…that is all that matters." She squeezes my hand, I hold open the door for her and we walk over to the car where Tongo has jumped out and opened the door for us.

"Does he go everywhere with you?" She nods towards Tongo.

"Almost. Unfortunately we aren't a hundred percent sure my problems in Brazil have gone away. I can't be careless and if I didn't have that problem…well you know we have talked about it. We Grey's are worth a lot of money to nut jobs so, the only person in our family that doesn't go around with his own CPO is my brother Ted and that is because he is both stubborn and a bad ass, but we are all on him all the time to get security. We worry that since everyone knows he won't use security he is more vulnerable than the rest of us. But he is so damn stubborn."

We get in the back seat and I pull Lainey over to me. She is shivering as it is cold and damp out. A typical rainy March night in Seattle. I tell Tongo to increase the heat and put my sport coat over her shoulders.

"Hey…tonight was great." I pull her face up to look at me and bend down and gently kiss her.

"I had an amazing evening. You know ever since I met you when I was 15, I have had a crush on you."

"We met? No we didn't. I would remember you…no way."

"Yes we did. You were a senior in high school and I was with my friends. It was a summer party in Medina at Grant Jelinek's house. You were with a bunch of guys and I thought you were the cutest boy I ever saw." I think back and barely remember the party. "You didn't notice me…I can promise you that. I had braces, weighed about 90 pounds back then and was such a geek! Oh god I am embarrassed thinking about it."

I lean down and kiss her softly again. "Impossible…you could never have been a geek. I am sure I just didn't see you there, too many people…I know if I had…well…I would have wanted to get to know you better…even though that would have probably been a bit creepy if you were just a freshman then."

We don't say anything for a few minutes. I run my thumb over her wrist and look at her. She is perfect. She has a beautiful mouth, long thick hair, eyes that are so gorgeous that words defy me. She is sweet, sexy and her body is off the charts. "What are you staring at?" I can see her blushing even in the darkness.

"You." I lean down and whisper in her ear. "I can't wait to see you again. Sunday right?" She nods. Man I would like to take her to my penthouse and have my way with her, but I want to do this right and not make her think I am only after a piece of ass. I want to see where this goes with her. She has everything I want in a woman. I don't want to rush this…but I don't know if it will be possible to take it slow. We are so into each other. I am certain she feels this thing between us too. We talked so much the past few weeks that tonight didn't seem like a first date at all. She is fiddling with her fingers like she is nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No…no not at all. I just really like you but I don't want to scare you away." She looks up at me.

"Oh baby…you couldn't scare me away." I pull her face up and pull her close and kiss her like I wanted to all night. I open her mouth with my tongue and we dance around to our first real passionate kiss. God she has such a sexy mouth, I moan softly just thinking about it. We kiss for almost the whole way back to Kirkland hardly coming up for air and I have to fight with my own hands not to reach in her coat and feel her body. But we aren't kids, and she deserves more than a make out session in the back of a car.

Tongo pulls up to her uncle's house. A modest home with several cars out front.

"Looks like everyone is here, do you want to come in?"

"No it's late. Let me walk you to the door, and maybe I can pick you up Sunday and meet your family if you want me too."

She nods and I reluctantly let go of her and get out of the car. I walk to the other side, open the door and take her hand and help her out and Tongo gets her luggage out of the back.

"My family wasn't expecting me so late. They are probably waiting up for me." I take her hand and walk her to the door. "Wow…you really are chivalrous. Uncle Chet will approve." I pull her to me and bend down and kiss her softly…feeling like a high school kid again, watching to see if anyone is looking out the windows or opens the door.

"Thank you for going out with me tonight. You're amazing and I can't wait until Sunday!"

"The same. Thank you for dinner and a great evening." We don't want to let each other go but she finally turns around and opens the door and I hear her family shout her name in excitement. Tongo pushes her luggage in the front door and we walk our way back to the car.

"Damn boss…you got it bad for her."

I get in the front seat next to him and look at him and shrug. Rather than argue with him or deny it I simply grin. "Yea…I think your right."

 _Augustine's cell alerted her that had there was a message. She read it and froze. How fucking dare he. She didn't want him…but she vowed no one else would ever have him again either. He was never seen photographed with another woman. He must have feelings for this one and she could not let this continue. She read the headline as she stared at the picture._

" _ **America's Sweetheart Goes for the Gold Again…with Seattle's Billionaire Bachelor**_ _. Caleb Grey and Lainey Montgomery were seen kissing passionately outside Seattle's Charleston restaurant earlier this evening." Augustine is so angry she throws her phone across the room before walking to her desk drawer and taking out the burner phone. She calls the number not concerned that it is almost three in the morning in Seattle._

" _Cecila….it is time to make your first move and put a stop to this now. Do you understand me? Make sure you do."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Prophecy Coming True**

 _Augustine de Costa handed her two month old son to the nanny telling her to take the baby in the other room. He was crying too much and getting on her nerves. She had word that Benito Peredia was on his way to a maximum security prison called Super Max located in Colorado in the United States. She had ignored his pleas for help and while Juan Carlos didn't want her running the business quite yet, she was knee deep in the most recent drug acquisition from Colombia. She was anxious to build her empire._

 _The nanny was getting under her skin as well. Always hovering around. If she wasn't so stupid, she would think she was a spy of some sort. But the woman barely spoke an intelligent word and looked like a frumpy old lady. No…she wasn't a threat. But she would fire her if she didn't make herself less visible._

 _She waited for the nanny to leave and picked up the burner phone and dialed the number._

" _How is it going?"_

" _Not great…he won't let me near him. I am the wrong person for this job Augustine."_

" _No…you will stick it out. Has he come on to you?"_

" _No…are you listening to me? He won't even let me up on his floor at work. He won't even talk to me. I think I should quit, say I'm not up for the job, put on the tears, and then see if I can get to him that way. I am telling you, his expectations are way too high for my skill level. I don't have the talent to pull this charade off. I can't even fake it his expectations are so high. I had to send my messy work today to your contact in Rio to help me with the schematics. I can't do this Augustine." Cecila was grading on Augustine. She was whiny and not nearly as shrewd as she had hoped._

" _Well…then do it…and make yourself attractive. Pull out all the stops. He is s horny bastard…trust me. You should have been successful by now. Also…did you get the other information I needed?"_

" _Yes, I had lunch with Ted Greys PA three days ago. She thinks we will be best of friends and fell for that whole story about me going to school with her sister. Anyway, he has a business trip to Atlanta in one month…that looks like your best move."_

" _Okay, I will call you in a few days. Keep up the good work and you will be home to Colombia or here to Brazil in no time. Just see what else you can find on Ted Grey in the interim."_

 _Augustine hung up the phone smiling. Atlanta…in one month. She had another month to get her body in shape and then she would show up in Atlanta…and see just what Ted Grey was made of. She would make her first move soon…regardless of what Juan Carlos wanted. She would have to do away with Juan Carlos at some point, but, for now, she still needed him. She looked at the photo collage of Ted Grey and wondered what she ever saw in the younger brother…when Ted was clearly so much more of a man. But her new desire for Ted did not stop her determination to make sure Caleb never found another woman to replace her as the child's mother. She just couldn't allow that. She didn't care who he slept with…but she would not stand by and allow him to get serious with someone and have them raise her daughter. It was true that she didn't have an interest in keeping the child…but…he would not get away with letting another woman have her._

 _She sighed and went into the hallway motioning for her newest bodyguard to come to her bedroom. Another month was a long time to wait, and she had needs._

 _The nanny jumped back when she heard the door to Augustine's bedroom open. She sighed in relief when she wasn't caught and then sent a text to her contact in the states._

 _Reid Sawyer read the note. 'Augustine talked to someone today who I believe is working with Caleb Grey. She is most interested in Ted Grey and planning on meeting him in Atlanta next month.'_

 _Reid read the note and called Mike. They would need to let Caleb and Tongo know that Caleb's instincts on Cecila were correct. The first background check came back clean, but further investigation showed that Cecila Morales was Colombian born and had recent large deposits in her account. Reid Sawyer knew that this was more than coincidence! He picked up the phone and started making all the necessary phone calls to head this off. After calls with Caleb, Mike, Tongo, Henry and Christian he called Ted._

" _Ted…have a minute?"_

" _Yea sure Reid, what's up?"_

" _You're getting security and it is no longer up for discussion. Henry and your old man just called it. You aren't going to make my life difficult on this are you? Mike didn't want to call you because he thinks that I have more influence over you. But he has someone sitting outside your house right now."_

" _No Reid. Not fucking happening. You can have who you want on my wife and kids, but I am not some pansy ass that needs some fucker smaller than me around to protect me. I don't need it."_

" _God damn you are a stubborn mother fucker. Ted…we have our Intel on Augustine and you are her target. You pissed her off so much you turned her skanky ass on and now she wants you. As in she wants to fuck your brains out. She plans on meeting up with you in Atlanta next month."_

" _Atlanta? How would she know about that? I haven't even locked that trip down myself. I am supposed to meet with the head of purchasing and Chairman of Delta but that hasn't been confirmed."_

" _Your PA has a big mouth. She had lunch with one of Caleb's employees who turns out to be on Augustine's payroll."_

" _Caleb's employee? Is her name Cecila or something like that?"_

" _Yea…how did you know?'_

" _I had Vivi and Delilah Mary in the car with me the other day and Vivi was tired and only speaking Spanish and I got stuck on a word and Vivi told me that Cal and I don't speak Spanish as good as this Cecila person. And then she insisted that Cecila wasn't from the United States. I blew her off…I mean what does a four-year old know. Evidently more than the rest of us right?"_

" _Yes…but we are keeping her close and not getting rid of her. Caleb has agreed to keep her on staff and see what she is up to. He was suspicious of her but her first background check came back clean…he asked us to dig deeper and turns out she is on Augustine's payroll. But Ted…you need to stay away from this and let us handle it."_

" _No man. I can handle that bitch. You sure Caleb can handle this? He has just found someone he is really into and I don't want anyone or anything to fuck that up."_

" _Yea…I talked to him and saw that alert this morning, that he was out with Lainey 'too fucking hot' Montgomery. How did he score that? Damn. I was going to see if I could find out about her myself when I found out she lived in Seattle."_

" _You're too damn old for her dude. You need to go to the senior center and find your old lady."_

 _Reid tries not to laugh but fails miserably. "Fuck you Grey. How old were you when you got married? Yea…right. I'm 37…so I have time. My dad was about 36 when he got married. The right lady hasn't made her appearance. I will get there. Hell until the last year or so…I had no interest in settling down. Too much good snatch out there to settle down. Now…it's getting old and I'm ready. But…the good ones are all taken. Anyway…quit changing the subject…you going to cooperate or not? Even if you don't…this time it's not your call. It is Saturday man…and my day started at 7:00 am with this shit…been on the phone with Caleb, your dad, my dad, T, Henry three times, Mike, Tongo and now you. So…I can tell you…you are overruled. It is a matter of cooperation at this point."_

" _Fuck! What do I have to do? I don't want one of those suits, Men in Black dudes following me in the building and driving me any fucking where. I don't want to know they are there and I am not reporting in to them."_

" _Yea you are. You need to let them know whenever you leave anywhere. Just until we figure out what to do with Augustine. We are going to have to go rogue on this Ted. We tried to play by the rules, protect her because she was a mother…but your old man is furious now. He has called war on her. He is worried about you man…getting involved with her somehow…or getting hurt."_

" _What? I will call him…my dad acts like I'm eighteen sometimes. But I know…he has to be feeling regret because we all told him that she was not going away. Hey…someone better keep an eye on this Lainey chick. I know they just started seeing each other…but Augustine is a vindictive bitch and now that it was made public…I'd worry about her."_

" _On it already, but Caleb doesn't want to scare her away so it will be only remote surveillance until they get a bit more serious. I mean they have had one date dude."_

" _I know my little brother. I will bet you five grand and your vintage Ducati this is the one."_

" _Not happening. Besides you win…I talked to him this morning. He has it bad, I don't think I can win that one."_

I asked Vivi yesterday to tell me again everything that Cecila talked to her about but she only repeated that she talked like her and that Cecila asked her a lot about our house and who lived here. We have stepped up security and it makes me insane that I have to keep her around so we can keep an eye on her and wait for her next move. Reid wants me to me nice to her and even let her come on to me if needed. I am not okay with that. I can't even tell Jo, Matt or Bryce what is going on. Everyone is supposed to think I have finally started seeing her work as acceptable. Turns out she only has about two years of design school under her belt and has been sending her work back to a firm in Rio to design. We were totally set up. If Augustine fucks my life up anymore, comes after Vivi and anywhere near Lainey…I will kill her myself.

I am picking up Lainey in an hour. I spent the day with Vivi yesterday, and we had a great day. But…I was distracted the whole day with the confirmation that Cecila was a plant by August. God damn it I knew she was up to no good. Hell my four-year old daughter tried to tell me something wasn't right with her. I should have gone with my first instinct. But now everyone wants to keep her around so we can set up a trap for August. I have never heard my dad swear like he did when he came up to our wing yesterday. He was apologetic for letting August remain free, pissed that he had tried to do the right thing and got taken for a fool, and was on the warpath. Now he is tucked away in his office working on plan b with his old posse, Taylor, Sawyer and this guy Welch that I don't even know. Reid is creating his own plan with Tongo and Mike and I am living my life for the next 48 hours while Lainey is still in town. I finally found someone that I think could be a part of my life, and I am not going to let Augustine fuck it up.

Yesterday my day started with calls from Reid then my sister who saw the Google alert with Lainey and me kissing. My ear still hurts from her scream when I picked up the phone.

"Phoebe stop fucking screaming in my ear…I can't understand you. What the hell is wrong?"

"Caleb…you did not tell me you have been dating Lainey Montgomery. OH MY GOD! When…how…what…tell me everything. That kiss looks like it was a humdinger…tongue…the whole bit…oh my god…is she nice…are you dating or screwing…how did you meet…how many times have you seen her…who else knows…why didn't you tell me…Cal…Caleb…Caleb Elliot Grey…are you there? Answer me?"

I rub my face and take a sip of my coffee. Jesus Christ how does Jax deal with her. "Phoebe…I couldn't respond to all those questions even if I had a map in front of me. For the love of god…shut up and I will fill you in. You are worse than a hangover in the morning. God damn."

"Well then tell me…we wouldn't be having this conversation if I didn't have to read about my own little brother's love life on the internet." Oh here she goes with the guilt. "Did you tell Ted or Henry?" She is always checking to see who I have told, making sure she isn't the last to know.

"No Phoeb's I haven't told anyone because this is important to me and I wanted to see how it goes. But to fill you in…we have been talking non-stop everyday…twice a day for hours on end for over two weeks. We hit it off like you wouldn't believe. She is sweet, funny, thoughtful, smart, talented, concerned and so fucking amazing. We did heavy flirting and we had this date set up several weeks ago. We had it the other night and it was the best five hours of my life. I don't know how I know this…but I am telling you…don't be surprised if I marry this girl."

"CALEB!" There she goes again screaming.

"I mean I know this is new, but she is awesome. And you know how picky I am. But don't go telling Henry and Ted and everyone…please. I want to keep this close to the vest until I see what happens." I roll my eyes because I know that in ten minutes I will have had calls from both Ted and Henry. Phoebe can't keep a secret to save her life.

Five minutes after I have hung up from Phoebe, Henry calls me.

"Hey…how's Carter today?"

"Better…gained an ounce. What the fuck Cal…you're so in love you want to marry this chick. A bit fast isn't it?"

"I see your big sister called you. I told her "DON'T be surprised if this is the one. I was half joking you…you know just saying I really like her. Chill out. I haven't proposed…we have gone out one time and I am seeing her tomorrow again. But she is awesome."

"Well okay take it slow…now let's talk about Augustine. You talked to Reid right? Well we are doing this my way now. Dad and his 'all children need a mother shit and the old issues from his childhood' are done calling the shots on this one. Augustine needs to be dealt with. You agree?"

"Yes…but don't be hard on Dad…he feels bad and he was just looking after her sons. But…I don't care what your contacts do with her…just keep her away from our family and Henry…I am worried about what she will do to Lainey. Can we keep an eye on her too?"

"If you are seeing her again…we better. Is she a good fuck?"

"Don't know yet. Haven't gotten there yet…but she won't be just a fuck to me Henry. I care about her."

"Wow…haven't heard those words out of your mouth in a long time. Good...Cal…good…I hope it works out."

We hung up and I stared at the phone waiting for Ted to call. Vivi had just woken up and crawled on my lap. When the phone rang and it was Ted, I let Vivi answer.

"Good Morna Uncle Teddy." I smiled at her and nodded. She is doing really well with her English. "Si…he is on my legs." Ted must have said something to her to make her giggle. Then in Spanish she told him she meant to say, she was sitting on my lap. She handed me the phone.

"What?"

"Is that any way to say good morning to your big brother?"

"I know what you want…yes I am dating Lainey. Yes we went out. No I didn't…" I looked down at Vivi. "No we didn't do it…yes I am really into her and yes I am seeing her again tomorrow and will you babysit Vivi? There…does that about sum it up?"

"Yes and yes we will take Vivi. But you haven't banged her yet and you're already talking marriage?"

"When will you learn that when you are talking to your little sister Phoebe, you take half of what she says and sort it out and that is the real story? I only told her don't be surprised if Lainey is the one…but I was saying that in general terms. Christ I swear it would be more efficient if we just had morning conference calls to sort through the bullshit. Okay…I have to get Vivi ready for her dance lessons and mom is calling me on the intercom because she just saw the alert and she is now running up the stairs. See you tomorrow." I can't help but smile thinking how I pulled this past everyone!

I pull up in my car to Lainey's family home with Tongo behind me in the SUV. We dropped Viviana off to Ted's for the afternoon. She was excited to play with the girls but Ted gave me an earful about Augustine and how if he had his way he would fly to Brazil and snap her neck and be done with it. He was pissed that he has security now but surprisingly he is going with it. He told me Henry is beyond pissed at my dad as he warned him over and over that something like this would happen. I don't want Henry to worry about this right now, he has enough on is plate. But Ted said it was a good distraction for him. He said Henry and my dad got into a shouting match over this but I am not letting this fuck my day up. I will talk to both of them later.

Lainey answers the door and graces me with a big smile. She is wearing her hair in a side braid, tight jeans, boots, and a sweater off her shoulders. I am paralyzed in place.

"Caleb…are you okay? You coming in?"

"God you are gorgeous. I know I keep telling you that…but you are so perfect." I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. "You really going to make me come in and meet the firing squad?"

She pulls my hand into her house. "Yes…they are all excited to meet you." I followed her down the hall trying not to look at her ass. We walked into the family room where everyone of her immediate family members are sitting. "Uncle Chet and Mama Jean…this is Caleb Grey. Caleb these are my parents." I shake hands with her parents and we size each other up. Her uncle is a big guy but he is friendly on first impression. "This is my brother Jake, he is a sophomore at UW, and this is my brother Miles he is a senior at Lake Washington High School, this is my sister Lark, she is a sophomore at Lake Washington and this little creep is Liam, he is in 8th grade." I shake hands with everyone and about fall over when their Great Dane, Rufus comes up behind me. Damn that dog is huge.

"Happy Birthday sir. I understand it was your birthday yesterday."

"Yes, thank you…call me Chet or Monty which is what my friends have been calling me for years. I understand you are offering Lainey your penthouse for a few months and are going to help her with some plans to build her own place."

"Yes sir…Chet, if that is what she wants to do. There is some decent property on the Lake I think I can steer her towards."

"We wish she would just move home, but we understand she is itching to get her own place. She has sure worked hard to get there. We are just so damn happy she is coming home and we can see her all the time. She deserves some time to herself and her dream to start her skating school."

We talk a bit longer and I am relieved that her entire family is really nice. There is no feeling that she is a niece or cousin, but truly a daughter and sister. In fact I would venture to say she is a daddy's girl. The whole time I was talking to her uncle they were arm and arm and she was resting her head on his arm. He kissed her forehead casually during the conversation.

"You two have a good time today. Lainey will you be home for dinner?" Her Aunt asks.

Lainey looks at me. "I thought we would pick up Vivi and grab a bite…if your game." She lights up by that suggestion.

"That would be great, I am anxious to meet her. No I won't be home but I will text you." She kisses her aunt and uncle and we head out to my car. "Wow…what kind of a car is that?"

"Bugatti Veyron. My toy, although I don't drive it too much these days. A booster seat for a four-year old doesn't fit real well in it." I open the door for her and nod to Tongo. "I thought we would go to my office first and look at some blueprints and let you play on my design board. We can come up with some ideas." We talk all the way to my office and hold hands. When we pull up outside the building I lean over and kiss her softly. "I am really happy that we get to spend this day together."

We walk into the building. It is a Sunday and only a few people are working in the design building but the construction building is buzzing. I tell Lainey all about my company and unlock the front doors followed by Tongo. I have my arm around her shoulder but stop dead in my tracks when I see Cecila working at her drafting table, and I catch her taking photos. I look at Tongo and neither of us say anything, knowing we have to be coy and not let on we know she is part of Augustine's dirty business. I force myself to be cordial.

"Good afternoon Cecila. Glad to see you are working extra hard." I put my hand on Lainey's back and lead her up the stairs to the loft.

We look at blueprints and designs for over an hour. I draft some ideas for her from components of what she picks out and describes that she wants in a home. She wants a stone cottage. Three bedrooms, and French doors that lead to a great view and backyard. A gourmet kitchen and luxurious bathroom. She gets so excited as I come up with a design for what she wants that she jumps up and claps. I love how genuine and appreciative she is about everything. "You want what we call a fairy tale cottage." She smiles and I wink at her. "Can I be your Prince Charming?"

"I think you already are!" I stand up and pull her towards me and pull her chin up. I kiss her passionately while pulling her closer. My one hand on her waist the other is on her lower back. God I want to touch her, but I am trying really hard to be a good boy. Not my usual mode of operation. I move away from her lips and kiss her behind her ear and whisper.

"What are you doing to me Lainey?" She shivers.

"The same thing you are doing to me." She pulls back and traces her finger over my lip. We are interrupted when her phone vibrates and she pulls it out of her pocket frowning and then sighing. I see the I.D says Johnny and I give her a quizzical look.

"Should I ask?" She pulls back a bit but then shakes her head.

"Do you know who Johnny Warner is?"

"I have heard of him…skier right? I think he won the Gold this year, but I don't know what skiing event he won."

"That's him. Well, we have known each other for four years and he has always wanted to be with me, and since this year's Olympics, he has been relentless. I have told him no over and over and he won't give up. I just ignore his calls now." As she is telling me this she is alerted that he left a voicemail. She doesn't listen to it.

"Aren't you going to listen to his message?" I feel a bit pissed and jealous but she was honest with me and I don't think she is hiding anything from me.

"That would be awkward. Are you the jealous type?"

"Very. Play it…let me hear what he has to say. Let me hear what I am dealing with."

"You aren't dealing with anything. I told you, I am not interested in him, but sure I will play it…but don't go all macho on me and take up my cause. I can handle Johnny." I shrug. She plays his message.

' _Hey gorgeous…still not taking my calls. You are killing me here. Who is this dude Grey you were seen all over the internet swapping tongues with? Come on Lainey…you know we could be good together. I won't give up…you know I want your hot ass…call me back baby. I promise I won't be a jerk and per your suggestion I am taking anger management courses. All for you baby. Call me.'_

I look at her. "What's the deal…has he done something to you? What does he mean he won't be a jerk and he is taking anger management?" I already want to punch him. Who needs anger management now?

"Caleb…please drop it. I am not interested in him. We have never really been together…a few dates several years ago…he has a terrible temper and I told him I would never be with him and he needed anger management classes. Please don't worry about him." I take a deep breath and will talk to Tongo about him later.

"Okay…but let me know if he is a problem. Now where were we…oh you were kissing me. I lean down and start to kiss her when there is a knock on my door. God damn it. I look up. Fucking Cecila. Where the fuck is Tongo?

"Oh excuse me, sorry to interrupt." Cecila stands at the doorway with her blouse half undone and tight jeans. She is almost purring. "Caleb I wanted to know if you would review my new plans tomorrow…maybe over lunch?" Now she knows I won't have lunch with her, what is she trying to do?

"No Cecila. Show them to Matt…he is your boss. I think you have been told not to come up here haven't you?" She looks surprised that I am calling her out on this. Tongo comes up looking out of breath. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Uso…I was talking to Jeff." He doesn't say anything else and I leave it be for a second. Jeff is the head of security for our two buildings and we had to tip him off to let us know every time Cecila enters and leaves the building and to watch her every move. I nod.

"Well…I think we are done here anyway. Cecila…see Matt. Now if you will excuse us." Tongo leads Cecila out the door.

"Wow…is that an employee you like? Felt a bit frosty."

"Long story…but her work is not up to par and she has been put on notice. Jo…my second wants to give her another chance…so I am playing it her way for now on. But she…you know kind of flirts and is always trying to get my attention and I'm not having it." I'm not telling her about the situation. Too much at risk right now to tell her everything.

"Well should I be jealous now?" Lainey grabs my shirt and pulls me close. I can't help my hands that have found her perfect ass.

"No…trust me…there is nothing she could do to take my attention away from you. Now…let me play with these designs you have for a few days and by the time you are back in Seattle next week…I will have your fairy tale cottage all designed for you…stones, running brooks and even the seven dwarfs if you want." I wink at her and kiss her again.

"No dwarfs needed…just my Prince Charming please." We go at it again kissing like we might never see each other again and fuck I can't help the massive hard on I have in my pants. I know she has to feel it as she is tightly in my arms.

"Let's get out of here and I will show you my place now and see if you are interested in it." I lock up my office and motion for Tongo. "Excuse me Lainey." I walk over to Tongo and lean in talking softly. "Tell Jeff not to leave her alone in here. I am worried she is going to sabotage some projects or something."

We head downtown to my penthouse, holding hands and talking the entire way. Lainey is excited about the drafts I came up with. She tells me that she has several million in endorsement money which surprised me as I didn't realize skating could be so lucrative. She tells me it is sort of a short term thing as once she fades away, the endorsements will stop. She is trying to find investors for her skating school so she can build a rink and take on competitive skaters as students starting next year. She has always dreamed of coaching.

"I will invest. Do you have a business plan? How much do you need?"

"No…no Caleb. I don't want you to invest. I want you to be my Prince Charming but if you know…it doesn't work out…or you and I stop seeing each other…it would be awkward. Seriously no. I have some pro athletes I know that are investing and I have about a half million committed, I am trying to raise another half million and I will put in the rest. I have a few big companies I am talking to…I honestly don't think this is a problem. But my house can't take up my entire savings. How much do you think the property will cost me?" We talk about this and her options the rest of the way and then we pull into my garage.

"So…you see the garage is secure and you will be super safe here. No one can access this without your permission." I punch in the code. We get out of the car, Tongo behind us and I show her the access from the garage to the elevator is all coded entry. We ride up to the top and when we enter the penthouse she jumps up and down again. She is starting to remind me of Vivi the way she twirls and jumps and I smile at her.

"Caleb…this is fabulous. So warm and modern…oh my god look at the views. Are you sure you wouldn't mind me staying here while I build. Look at that painting. It is fantastic. Who is the artist?"

"I painted it in high school." The painting is my backyard at my parent's house. The meadow…sunset…the sound in the distance. "It reminds me of my great childhood. It was peaceful growing up."

"Really? God you are so talented. It is beautiful." I take her hand and show her the rest of the apartment. When we get into the kitchen she peeks in all the cupboards and I laugh knowing what she is thinking.

"I don't have much here as far as cooking utensils. Sorry. Prior to Vivi I would go out or drop by one of my brothers or sister's house or parents for dinner as much as I could. I am not the best cook. My sister has been trying to get me a housekeeper who will cook for me…and now that I have Vivi with me…I might have to do that when we move."

"Well you have a very expensive coffee maker, juicer, beer dispenser…plates, glasses, silverware and a microwave. Oh and here is one pot." She laughs and as she bends over looking in my cupboards my mind races to all sorts of places that are not G rated. When she stands up and turns around I am inches away from her and I lift her up placing her on the kitchen counter so we are eye to eye. I lean in and kiss her neck and work my way around her face with gentle little kisses breathing her in. She is so sweet. Soft and perfect. I am dying here. I want her so bad, but I am not going to fuck this up. I need her to give me some clue that she is ready for this. We kiss and I pull her legs around me and she has her arms around my neck. I walk with her wrapped around me to my couch, although my dick is steering me into the direction of my bedroom, I refrain and sit with her on my lap on the sofa.

"Caleb…" Lainey takes a breath and pulls back a bit. "We need to slow down. I really want you, but I don't want to be another notch for you. Being intimate with you…will mean everything to me. I…um…have had sex twice…that's it. I don't take it lightly and while I am sitting here wanting you so much…wanting your touch…wanting to give myself to you…I am being honest. I am scared." She looks at me staring right through me. I rub my thumb across her swollen lips and lean in and whisper softly in her ear.

"Baby…I get it. I am not in the market to be fucked over ever again either. I have massive trust issues and I don't do this…whatever this is between you and me. I meet women…date them once…have sex… and that's it. I have been so guarded for the past four years I won't let people in." I pull back and look at her. "But you…wow…I have shared everything with you…you make it so easy to be me…and not _the_ Caleb Grey. You make me smile…I can't stop thinking about you…ever…I go to bed thinking about when I can talk to you again, you are consuming my every second. I won't lie…I am desperate to make love to you and that is taking a lot of my thought process up as well. I have had more than a few cold showers since Friday night. But…I will wait as long as it takes in order not to fuck this up with you. So if you are not ready…we will wait. I hope you haven't felt rushed…I don't want to lose you…I feel like for the first time in years I might have stumbled on the better half of me…and I am not risking losing that when I have traveled the entire world to find it…only to discover she exists in my own back yard." Lainey runs her hands through my hair and then leans down and kisses me softly.

"Oh god…Caleb…you're going to make me fall in love with you and I promise when I do…I will love you with everything I have to give." I crush my mouth to hers and literally almost have tears the kiss is so passionate. This is what it feels like to fall in love. She takes my hand and places it on her heart. "Feel what you do to me Caleb. My heart is racing. Don't hurt me and I will promise you will never hurt again. I hate all the people that have hurt you. I promise you…I won't ever be one of them." I know she is telling me the truth. "Let's take this as it comes. I want to be with you…I want you to make love to me. But I want to stay in your arms after…have you hold me all night. We have to go get Viviana soon, today isn't the day for our first time together."

I skim my finger across her neck, over her chest and down the side grazing her breast. She lets out a soft moan. "Next week…when you come back for the family gathering…if you're ready…we can stay here. I will arrange with my parents to watch Vivi for the night. But only if you're ready." I kiss her cheek and work my way across her lips to the other side. God she is so sweet.

"Will your parents mind?"

"My mom wants me to meet someone I can fall in love with so bad that she will do just about anything to help make that happen." I see her surprised look when I say that.

"So…is that what we are doing…planning on falling in love." She bites her lip and grins at me.

"I think that is obvious. I am not playing around here Lainey. I am not looking to casually date. I won't step out on you…I'm too far into this with you already to do that. I know it has been only two weeks of calls and two dates…but I know what I want and I want you. But that means old Johnny boy needs to quit calling you…and you need to know…I am possessive and don't want you seeing anyone else either." She gives me a huge grin, kissing me all over my face and jumps up and down while sitting on my lap. "Ow…fuck my nuts baby." I wince.

"Oh sorry. You make me happy. That is how I feel. This is bizarre Caleb. Do you think we are soul mates?"

"I think so…wow…you know my great-grandfather told me I would have to wait to die…when I was stabbed…I died on the table and he talked to me…I know I sound crazy but…Lainey…he told me…he told me I couldn't die…because my true love was waiting out there for me – I hadn't met her yet…but I know now…I know…it was you baby…it was you that I have been waiting for."

 _ **I am going to try and give you a few chapters this week, because I am out of the country for 10 days starting this weekend and won't have time to update when I am away…so enjoy this week while you can. Next…Lainey meets Vivi and the villain makes a bold move!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Obstacles**

"I'm a bit nervous."

"Why…what are you nervous about?" I reach over and hold Lainey's hand. We are headed to Ted's to pick up Vivi. When we get to Ted's I am swapping cars with Tongo, which he will love as he is always asking to drive the Bugatti.

"Well…I am meeting the most important person in your life. Children are honest and it sounds like she has had so much come at her, I don't want her to feel overwhelmed or that I am taking her daddy in anyway." I nod and listen. I appreciate her sensitivity on this matter.

"You know yesterday we had a daddy daughter day. We had a good time and one of the things we did was take some flowers to Estella's grave and she asked me to pick her up. She cries for her often, but she is doing better every day. She has asked me several times why she doesn't have a mommy. Yesterday it came up again. I asked her if she wanted a mommy and she said she did. She loves my sister-in-law's Timmi and Gen and of course Phoebe. So she sees her cousins all having mommies and she wants that too. I told her someday I will find someone I will love and they will be her mommy and she told me…" I start laughing. "She told me to just hurry up then and find her a mommy."

"Wow…see I don't want to get her hopes up and confuse her. So maybe we should just introduce me as Lainey the skater and not Lainey the…what am I Caleb?"

"Lainey the girlfriend. But I understand what you are saying and thank you for being sensitive to her needs. I really appreciate that." I kiss her hand. "So my brother and his wife Gen…they live in my grandparents old house. It was our retreat growing up. My grandparents were amazing…you would have loved them. We were here all the time as kids. When they died, the house sat empty for a few months and none of us could stand the thought of it going up for sale. So Ted asked all the cousins and my Aunt and Uncle if they would mind if he bought it from the estate and everyone was happy about that. It is a lot smaller than my parent's house…but it is still awesome. It has a great backyard."

"I am a bit nervous to meet your brother too. What should I expect?" I laugh.

"Expect anything. Ted is pretty gregarious and says exactly what he is thinking. He is a war hero…seriously and he is tough…sometimes too tough. But he is a great brother, and he has my back. I am closer to Henry…were are closer in age and Teddy and Henry are really close…I guess you would say Henry is the family anchor. You will like him, even though he is the quietest one of all of us."

"What about your sister?"

"Phoebe…I won't lie…she is ridiculously protective of me. My brother's give her shit because she babies me…always has. I can do no wrong in her mind. We are crazy close. Henry is my best friend but Phoebe is my go to…I can't honestly say how she will react to you. She wants me happy, but just be aware, she is a mother hen to all three of us guys. She gave Gen a tough go at first but now they are close. So…you will love her don't get me wrong…but I am telling you she might be a bit tough. I don't know. But I tell her just about everything."

We pull up the driveway and Lainey starts laughing. "Really…this is a lot smaller than your parent's house?" I laugh.

"You have no idea. Ted made an addition but this house is about 12,000 square feet and my parents have 30,000 square feet and that doesn't include the guest house that was added last year, the boathouse or gym. Vivi and I have our own wing, and while we see my parents all the time, we could easily never see them if we wanted to isolate ourselves." I stop the car and walk around the car to open her door. She takes a deep breath and takes my hand.

I look at her and I can't get over how hot she is. She is gorgeous. Her hair is light brown and almost looks gold in the light. She is petite, but very athletic in built with the best damn ass I have ever seen. I can only imagine how good it will feel naked in my hands. She has a full sexy mouth, a petite nose and those damn eyes. I finally figured out they remind me of my cat eye marbles I collected as a kid. A little green, a little hazel, gold, brown…they are crazy. You can't stop looking at them.

We walk in the front door….I never knock and Gen is coming down the stairs with Anabelle who is just waking up from her nap. I told Ted not to tell her I was bringing Lainey over, I worried she would call Timmi and Phoebe and I would have every relative I have over to the house. Gen's mouth hangs open and then she gathers herself. Anabelle reaches out for me.

"Uncky Cal."

"Hey baby girl. Are you just waking up from your nap?" She nods putting her two fingers in her mouth. She looks at Lainey. She is too young to know who she is. "Anabelle can you say hi to my friend Lainey?" Anabelle gets all bashful and hides in my shoulder. "Lainey, this is my sister-in-law Gen…Gen this is Lainey Montgomery." Gen reaches out with both hands and shakes Lainey's hand.

"Hi…wow…I had no idea you were coming by or I would have cleaned up…so nice to meet you. My other girls are going to go out of their minds. Your posters are everywhere. And where are my manners…congratulations we are so proud of you and how you represented our country. You are just such an amazing role model for little girls everywhere."

"Oh my goodness thank you. That is very kind." Lainey reaches her hand out and touches Anabelle tenderly like she can't help herself. "She is a beautiful little girl. Is she two?"

"Yes thank you. She is our little peanut. Come on in. Ted is outside playing with the kids. Steele and Ricky are here too, Timmi and Henry dropped them off to go to the hospital. Did you hear the pediatric cardiologist feels like Carter's blood flow has improved and Timmi was able to hold him for several hours yesterday? He is still such a tiny little guy." Gen ushers us into the house. "You should go out and help your brother he is trying to wear out five kids but I think they are wearing him out. You know Ted…he is a big kid…he is having a blast." I swear Gen is nervous. She never rambles on like this.

We hear the back door open and Ted yells in, "Gen…grab Ricky he has his pants half down he has to pee." Ricky comes running right at me and I lose it laughing. His pants are almost to his knees and he is shuffling down the hallway holding his little dick. I put Annabelle down and grab him and carry him to the bathroom.

"Don't you hate it when that happens little dude. Here let me help you." I grab the step stool and help him but when he lets go of his little dick he sprays everywhere. He looks up at me.

"Sorry Uncle Caleb. You takes the toilet paper and wipes it up…I go outside and play with Uncle Teddy." He start to leave and I pull him back.

"Hold up there little guy, let's get your pants back up." I put him back together and lift him to wash his hands. As soon as I put him down he runs like crazy out the door, not wanting to miss anything going on outside.

I walk out of the bathroom and Gen is shaking her head. "He is a pistol. He has so much energy. Ted said he is just like you were when you were little." I smile…I've heard this before.

"Where is Vivi? Is she outside too?"

"Yes she is having a blast. They are playing in the fort I think."

I take Lainey's hand and lead her outside. We walk around back and Stella sees us first. She just got glasses and I do a double take but I have been told not to say anything to her about it as she is sensitive to it. She barely looks up as she is wiping mud off her shoes and sitting on the step.

"Hi Uncle Caleb." She looks back down then looks back up and gasp. She puts her hand up to her mouth and then jumps up. "Are…are…are...are you Lainey Montgomery?"

Lainey steps forward and squats down. "Hi…yes I am. Are you Stella?"

"You know my name? What are you doing here?" Stella is literally shaking.

"I'm a friend of your Uncle Caleb's."

"What? Uncle Caleb…you know Lainey Montgomery and didn't tell me?" I wink at her. I look out and see Ted with Delilah Mary on his shoulders and Vivi chasing Steele. They all look up and Vivi comes running to me.

"Papa…Papa. Your back." She stops dead in her tracks. She also gasp. She has lost her words then starts rambling in Spanish. "Papa is that Princess Lainey?" I smile and go to pick her up and bring her to Lainey.

"Princesa…this is Lainey the ice skater. She is my friend now. Can you say hello?" Vivi is speechless. Lainey gives her a big smile and rubs Vivi's cheek then shocks me.

"Hola princesita. Estoy tan feliz de conocerte. Eres tan bonita como su papá dijo que era!" What? I look at her.

"I can't say much, I've been practicing." Vivi gasps and smiles.

"Papa…Princess Lainey speaks Spanish…like you!" I smile still surprised at Lainey.

"What did she say Uncle Caleb?"

"I said 'Hello little princess…I am so happy to meet you and you are as pretty as your daddy said you were." She giggles. "At least I think that is what I said."

"Oh that was so nice." Stella is just cooing over Lainey and Vivi is speechless. Ted shows up with Delilah Mary on his shoulders and smiles.

"Look it is Lainey Montgomery!" Stella shouts up to Delilah who leans over and looks her up and down. In typical Delilah fashion she covers her mouth, giggles and then whispers.

"But where are your ice skates?"

"Oh I didn't bring them with me today. How are you Delilah Mary?"

She bursts out laughing. "How do you know my name?"

"Your Uncle Caleb told me all about you!"

"Hi, I'm Ted Grey. Nice to meet you Lainey." Ted shakes Lainey's hand. He lifts Delilah off his shoulders and turns around putting his finger up. "Hang on. Steele and Ricky get away from the boathouse and Ricky put the rock down." He yells out then smiles at us. "Ricky is full of it lately. I think it's because Timmi and Henry have been at the hospital so much." Ted runs over to Ricky and pretends like he is tackling him and throws him over his shoulder. Steele comes running up to us throwing a football in the air.

"Hi Uncle Caleb. Who is she?" Steele has no idea. He hasn't been following Lainey like all the girls. I put him in a head lock and Dutch rub his head.

"Don't be rude. Say, 'introduce me to your friend or something like that. You don't say, 'who is she."

"Okay sorry. Who is your friend Uncle Caleb? Is she your girlfriend or something?" I laugh at him.

"This is my friend Lainey Montgomery. Lainey this is my nephew Steele." To my surprise Steele reaches out to shake her hand making her smile. He blushes when he notices how pretty she is.

"Steele….duh don't you know who she is?" Stella asks him. "This is the skater that we all have posters of."

"Nuh uh. She's famous why would she be with Uncle Caleb." We both laugh.

"I ask myself the same thing. Hey Lainey you mind if I play with the boys for a minute?" She nods. "Steele throw me the football. I will play with you for a few minutes before we head out." I can tell Ted has his hands full with the other kids. Gen comes out with a cup of coffee and offers it to Lainey. Annabelle is bundled up and is let loose to go play but all the girls are just standing staring at Lainey. Lainey sits on the step that leads to the deck and the girls all join her. Vivi crawls on her lap and Delilah Mary joins her too. I leave them be to get acquainted and toss the football to Steele and Ted and chase Ricky around. When I rejoin them about thirty minutes later I do a double take. All the girls have side braids like Lainey who is finishing braiding Delilah Mary when I come up to them. From behind Lainey's back Gen gives me a thumbs up and puts ten fingers up. I guess she approves.

We start to leave and Timmi and Henry walk in the door just as we are leaving. I make the introductions and Henry smiles at me like he can't believe it. He looks tired but he is sociable.

"How is your baby? He has been in my thoughts." Lainey asks Timmi. I haven't seen Timmi smile much the past few weeks. She has been tired and worried, but Timmi is always consistently sweet.

"Thank you that is very nice of you to ask. It's day by day. He had a good day today. I just don't think he is anywhere near ready to come home. But we are getting through it. By the way…congratulations…you are just amazing. I would love to see you skate in person sometime."

"Thank you. I'm sure that will happen sometime with the skating rink at your in-law's house."

Timmi shakes her head. "Ricky has suddenly taken a keen interest in hockey and god help us, he is a little hellion as it is. But it will be fun. It's such a pleasure to meet you Lainey and a nice surprise." Timmi lifts her eyebrows at me and winks. As we are leaving I hear Stella ask Gen if she can call Charlotte and tell her she met Lainey. We head out and Vivi still hasn't stopped staring at Lainey.

We go to the Italian restaurant that my grandparents use to take us to and get a table in the back. The owner, greets me with a handshake and a hug and recognizes Lainey right away. He asks her if she will take a picture with him and while we wait, I notice Vivi is quiet, so I ask her if she is okay.

"Yes Papa…I just can't believe Princess Lainey is here."

"She isn't a real princess Vivi, she is now our friend."

"No Papa she is a princess. But where are her princess clothes?"

"She only wears them when she skates."

"Will I get to see her skate?" Lainey sits down after meeting half the restaurant staff and patrons. She doesn't seem to mind too much. I am not nearly as patient with that shit as she seems to be. Whenever people ask me if I am Caleb Grey I tell them no and keep walking.

"Hey Lainey…would you mind if Vivi and I flew to see your show next week…either in Las Vegas or Salt Lake City."

"I would love that. Are you sure you want to fly all that way when I will be flying to see you on Sunday and she can see me skate in person at your house?"

I tell Vivi to sit up as she has her head on the table and then I ask her if she would like to see Lainey skate. She lights up. "I think Vivi would love to see the whole show actually. Then you can fly back with us…um I have my own plane."

"Of course you do. Well…I would like that." She pauses. "Just so you know though, I do skate one number with the men's Gold winner, Brian Tadstrom. He is from Canada…and don't get all weird on me, but the skate is quite…well…it is a romantic skate." I frown.

"What does that mean? How romantic can it be when you are skating in front of hundreds of people?

"I'm just warning you okay?"

"I understand. I'm not completely unreasonable." But I feel jealous and I haven't even seen the performance. I can just imagine her skating with some fucker's hands all over her.

She looks at Vivi. "I wish I understood her better or could communicate with her more. I am going to take lessons or listen to some tapes."

"I'm sorry we have to speak two languages, she is really doing great, but when she is tired, or a bit uncomfortable, she resorts to just Spanish. But it will happen eventually." I smile at Vivi. "Vivi is learning words each day. Right Vivi? Can you sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in English for Lainey?" Vivi sings the whole song and Lainey claps. I tell Vivi she has to eat more of her dinner and she is getting tired and a bit cranky so we wrap it up. I am trying to decide if I should drop her off at home and have my mom give her a bath and put her to bed or have her go with me to take Lainey home. I don't want the evening to end so I ask Lainey if she minds if we take her home first.

"If it means I can spend more time with you before flying out tomorrow, I'd rather go with you to put her to bed." I take her hand and notice from the mirror that Vivi is asleep in her car seat. We head to my parent's house quietly talking.

"Your brothers are really nice. You had me a bit nervous. I feel bad for Timmi and Henry you can see the strain on their faces."

"Yes, it has been tough. But Henry and Ted were on their best behavior tonight…trust me when you get to know them you might not say the same thing. Yea…Henry was even quieter than usual."

We enter the gate and I tell Jim who is manning the gate that Lainey is my guest but I need to ask her for her ID so he can enter it in the log. Luckily she doesn't ask questions. We pull down the long drive and Lainey doesn't say anything but she shakes her head. I never know what to say to people when they see the house for the first time so I don't say anything. I pull up front, go around to open her door and get Vivi out of the car. She is out cold and I carry her in the house. She can have a bath tomorrow. I open the front door and my dad is coming out of his office. He does a double take not expecting me to bring Lainey home. He stops and I motion with my finger to be quiet and that I will be down in a few minutes. I mouth, 'Where's mom?' My dad tells me he will get her. I tell Lainey I will be back in a second and my dad leads her by the arm into the family room.

I put Vivi to bed and get the monitor and come down to where my parents and Lainey are talking like old friends. I sit back and watch. I love how easily she gets along with everyone. My parents are both so interested in everything she is saying. I know it is getting late and I need to get her home, but I hand my mom the monitor and offer to give Lainey a quick tour. I actually am dying to get her alone and kiss on her a bit before taking her home. It is too dark to take her outside but I tell her I will show her the outside next weekend and where the rink is located.

"Oh Caleb…bring Lainey into the family room for a drink. I enjoy talking to her and hearing all about the Olympics." My mom is excited and I must have an "are you fucking kidding me look on my face" as my dad grins.

"Ana…you will get to talk to Lainey again. It's getting late and Caleb needs to drive her home."

"It's only eight o'clock Christian. Cal did Vivi go right down?"

"Yea she never woke up. Ted ran her ragged today. Um Mom…I will make sure you and Lainey have some time together when she moves back. Maybe we can have her over for dinner. I just um…well want to show her around the house a bit…talk some before I take her home and she flies out again tomorrow and well you know."

Lainey blushes and finally my mom gets it. "Oh…yes of course…well Lainey…such a pleasure to meet you and again, congratulations and we sure look forward to having you skate in the Grey Rink as soon as you can."

I take Lainey's hand and we walk through house. I show her our wing and we are relatively quiet because Vivi is sleeping. We walk to the wing where my old childhood bedroom is and she marvels at all the sketches I have throughout the room and my still present trophies.

"Do you ever sleep in here anymore?"

"Actually I always crashed in here before Vivi came home with me. Old habits never die. When Ted and Gen separated, he moved back into his old room for quite a few months. My parents make this place – as big as it is…a warm home."

"Your right. It is huge but I can tell there is a lot of great memories here." I show her the library, game room, playrooms, the kid's dorm, theatre, the craft room and then look at my watch.

"Hey give me five more minutes? There is someone else you have to meet if she is still up." Lainey says she is fine it's not that late yet. I send a text and get a quick reply. "Come on." I grab her hand and we walk out the back across the driveway and I knock on the door and enter.

"GaGa…T…" I yell out. Gail comes around the corner.

"Caleb honey is something wrong…do you need me to watch Vivi? What's going…oh for the love of god is that Lainey Montgomery with you?" I smile.

"Lainey…meet your number one fan and mine too. This is Gail Taylor. She is my second mom and I love this lady more than life. Gail…meet Lainey." Gail is star struck. She gushes and giggles and fawns over Lainey and is rambling. T joins us and as usual just nods and shakes her hand when introduced but silently winks at me and gives me the thumbs up when Lainey isn't looking. Taylor asks to see me privately for a few minutes.

"Cal…did you see the most recent alert?"

"Yes." I know my face is grim.

"No choice kid…it has to happen. You laid the gauntlet down now. She sees that picture from tonight…well your hot little lady in the other room could be in serious peril."

"I know T. I will talk to her."

"Not just talk. You need to tell her it's a done deal. Reid has a crew on their way." I take a deep breath of frustration and head out.

I lead Lainey down the path to the gym. We step in and I turn on the lights.

"Holy smokes Caleb. I could do some great conditioning here. You have everything I use. I love the indoor track too."

"You can come work out with me anytime. But I usually work out at 5:30 every morning."

"Every morning. Good for you. Let me see." She squeezes my arm and raises her eyebrows. "I am looking forward to seeing those abs Grey. I can tell your jacked and in good shape. Taking care of yourself is important to me. I love the basketball court. I am a good player…you should be worried."

"Game on. I win…you have to make out with me in the boathouse. You win…I have to make out with you in the boathouse."

"The boathouse?"

"Yes...either way…we are going over there. One round of PIG or you up for one on one? Although that wouldn't be fair. I am at least seven or eight inches taller than you."

"But I am really fast."

"Baby…I get that you are a good athlete…but seriously?"

"Bring it on!"

We play one on one for the next thirty minutes. I turn on all the electronics…scoreboard and penalty buzzards. She is fast and at first I hold back thinking I would smoke her. But she is a great athlete and I am competitive so I quit playing easy on her and while she wasn't a pushover, when I got serious, I cleaned her up pretty quickly. She is pouting about losing so I flip her over my shoulder, grab our coats, turn out the lights and head outside with her kicking for me to put her down with us both laughing.

"Hey Marcus…I'm headed to the boathouse." Marcus is one of our security guys that works the property.

"Evening Caleb…okay…we had an unregistered boat going by about an hour ago and stop at the dock…have the coast guard checking on it. Just keep an eye on things." I stop.

"Does Mike or Reid know?"

"Yes…I called it into Mike and Tongo is walking around right now in case you were wondering where he is?" I nod. "But the property is clean, no one breached it."

"Caleb…" Lainey says to me and I had forgotten she was still over my shoulder. I put her down. "Is there a problem?"

"No…we just have a secure zone and if any boats come into our dock area, they have to call the coast guard and then they call our security. The guys will handle it. Probably just some tourist that doesn't know the protocol." I take her hand and lead her. I don't believe that for a minute. I have gotten so use to looking over my shoulder that I am fairly suspicious that any boat that stops is Augustine and her henchmen. I press the combination to open the door to the boathouse and lead Lainey inside.

"So what is this building again?" I open the secure sliding door to where the boats are docked and she shakes her head.

"The boat on the left is _The Grace II_ …named after my grandmother. This Westport Eagle yacht is called T _he Anastasia_ …after my mother of course and it is the boat we take out to deep waters. Sleeps 10. The smaller boats are Intercostal fishing boats. We have some jet skis, you know the gamut."

"Where is the skating rink?" Lainey looks overwhelmed.

About a mile from here down the path. We have a playground for the kids, a fort, obstacle course, small golf course…you know the normal." I laugh then I take her in my arms. "Listen…I am not showing you this to brag or show off. Trust me…I'm not impressed. I grew up with this. I am showing you this…because this is who I am Lainey. I wanted to make sure upfront…the security, the money, the lifestyle, the decadence, the lavish life…that you understand that this is what I have always known. So when I want to do something for you…you understand how easy it is for me to do. I also need you to understand that while I had a massive trust fund handed to me at 25…I also have my own wealth and I built the design company you saw today…yes with my uncle's guidance…but I am independently wealthy. I need to make sure before we go much further…you understand what and who you are dealing with."

"I am overwhelmed. And it is important to me that you never think your wealth is what I am after."

"I know that already. But here's the thing. Right now I have this Augustine issue I am dealing with. She hasn't thrown in the towel yet on getting even with our family. She also would probably get off on hurting me and people I care about. So…this isn't easy to ask…but I need for you to say yes if we are going to stay involved. I need for you to accept security that I have hired for you. They will be with you starting tomorrow morning."

"What? What do you mean be with me?" Yep she doesn't look happy.

"I mean…pretty much where you go…they go. They will drive you to the airport. Stay in hotel rooms next to you, escort you to the venues where you are skating and not leave your side. At least until we have Augustine under lock and key. Please Lainey. You are important to me. I am certain she would come after you if I didn't take this precaution."

"But I thought you said it was over."

"Yes, I did. It has been over for over four years. And she has not set eyes or touched Vivi since the day she was born. Well she drove by the first few years a few times. Vivi is here now with us and while August agreed to it…well we forced her hand….she just wants what she can't have. And then there is you and me. We have been photographed together…twice now." I take out my phone and show the photo of Vivi, Lainey and me at dinner. "When she sees this…we believe she will go nuts. Please let me keep you safe."

"How do I tell everyone who these strange people are following me around? Caleb…this is just bizarre."

I sit on the couch and rub my eyes. "They can dress to blend in. They won't interrupt your day. I promise. Just let them do their jobs."

"And if I say no?"

"Please don't."

"But if I do?" She sits down next to me and touches my hand. I know I have regret on my face.

"Then we can't see each other anymore. Because I can't risk anything happening to you."

"Are you saying you would stop seeing me if I refuse security?" Her voice quivers like she might cry. Damn it…I will never get my life back completely until Augustine de Costa is dead or locked up.

"Yes…to protect you I would do that. I understand this is a lot to take. Please…trust me to take care of you. I don't want to lose you but I won't and can't let you go around unsecured. You didn't even notice all the guys following us at dinner tonight did you?"

"I saw Tongo…how could you miss him?"

"Lainey…besides Tongo…there was Mitchell and Canfield. Two guys a table away from us on our payroll. Right now until Augustine is dealt with…this is my life. And as for the rest of it…can you deal with who I am…the money…this?" I motion around me.

She is quiet. Fuck. She is going to walk on me. She closes her eyes. "Caleb...I am scared. I am scared that this Augustine will hurt me…you…and us. I am okay with the wealth…you are anything but pretentious and I am not a materialistic person. I hope you have already figured that out. I am hard working and will pay my own way. But…I am torn…do I let myself get any further involved with you when you have this crazy woman after you…me…gosh…would she go after my family? This isn't my world. This is like a crazy novel." She rubs her face. "You know this is just crazy to me. It's surreal. And I don't even pretend to understand how someone as sweet as you got messed up with this lunatic of a woman. She sounds like she is right out of a horror movie!"

"I know. I am sorry. But see…that is why you need to let me do this. Protect you. Please baby? Trust me. Don't walk away from this. You know we are meant to be together. I have never felt anything like this with any other woman before."

"You told me you loved Augustine."

"I thought I did. I thought I would be with her forever at one point. Trust me she didn't show her true self when I fell for her…that is why I have been so guarded for the past four years. I didn't trust my own judgement. But…I trust you. That is monumental for me. I am open to loving someone again…and…its…you I want to explore this with. But…look at me Lainey." I tilt her head up. "I would leave her to go back and forth from Brazil and the states and…I could forget about her when I wasn't with her and focus on work. I know now that what we had was a massive physical bond. But with you…I can't stand that you are leaving tomorrow. When I am not with you…I am obsessing over you. We haven't even made love yet…and I know…when we do…there will never be another woman for me. I only thought I loved her…I know I…I just know with you…that we are going to have the love affair of a lifetime. Please don't give up on us when I can take care of you."

She hesitates and shakes her head. I am scared of losing her but stay silent. Is she going to tell me no? She crawls onto my lap. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yes anything."

"Will you hire people to watch my parent's house and my family while this crazy ex of yours is on the loose?" I nod yes. "I will pay for it…but I don't even know where to go to find people like that. My publicist has been wanting me to take a bodyguard out with me with all the publicity going on, but I think…or thought that was silly."

"Well…you should have someone with you regardless of my fucked up drama I bring to the table. Look at you Lainey…your hot as fuck and everywhere you go people want a piece of you. I agree…for right now you should have someone watching your back anyway. But I will pay for your family's security…for Christ sake, they need it because of my crazy ex." She puts her head on my shoulder for a second then pops back up.

"Caleb I won't start a relationship out with secrets or being in the dark. I have been on my own for a long time, and I am not some little damsel in distress. If you want us to move forward, you tell me everything." She runs her finger along my chin and as I haven't shaved in a few days it tickles and I pull back. She must think I didn't like her question, so I put her hand back on my face. She asks me again more firmly. "Will you promise to tell me everything that is going on and not hold back?" I nod yes and then proceed to tell her the truth about Cecila. She listens and doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "Wow. I don't know how you just don't go up to her and confront her. I don't know if I can see her and not just want to slap her. This is messed up."

"I know…I know. I am sorry that you are exposed to this and I know we are so new in this relationship that it would not surprise me if you decided that I'm not worth it and call that Johnny fucker back…but please don't. Please Lainey…I won't let anything happen to you."

"But what about you Caleb? I don't want you to get hurt because you are seeing me."

"The only thing that will hurt me right now is not having you in my life. I know that is selfish but I promise you I have so many CPO's right now that I can barely take a shit without it being a press release." I cringe. "Sorry that was crude but I promise you besides Tongo outside there are two others within fifty feet. My cars get checked for bombs even in my own driveway. I am frustratingly safe but Mike does a great job of making it unnoticeable." She rolls her eyes at me and I stare at her grinning.

"Okay will you kiss me now?" I smile at her question.

"Does that mean you're going to let me take care you and not leave me?"

"Caleb…I'm too far gone to leave you. I am yours." I push her back on the couch and kiss her with everything I have. I know we need to wait to make love but I have to touch her. I am going to lose my mind if I don't. My hands roam her body and I make quick work of her shirt pulling it up and I run my hands over her breast and bra. I look at her, begging with my eyes to let me touch her. She silently grants me permission and I pull her bra down, exposing her breast and touch her perfect pink nub. She is more than perfect and I lean down and suck her nipple, bite it softly and massage her other breast. I lick, suck and kiss her and my dick is so hard I am in pain. I move my hand towards her jeans but she grabs my hand stopping me. "Caleb…we should wait and stop before we can't. I want you too, but not like this. Not here. Please." I sigh loudly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I want you so bad. But you are right. We should go. I want it to be as special as you do…but I just want you so bad. Fuck….okay, let's get out of here." I help her with her bra and adjust my pants. My balls are screaming. I stand up and take her hand.

"You aren't mad are you?"

"NO…not at all. Frustrated? Yes. Horny? Very. But mad…no I really want it to be amazing and once I have you, I will want a repeat performance, so we should be somewhere that gives us the opportunity to be with each other all night. You have an early flight, I have to get you home and get in bed so I can dream about next week…when we can do this right. But please…don't even think for a second I am mad." I kiss her softly and lead her out.

We head out to her parents neither saying much. "Caleb…the movers are meeting me at my apartment in Denver a week from Wednesday. But since your place is furnished, I will need to store my furniture I guess. But it looks like I need some pots and pans so I will put the ones I have at my apartment in the car and drive them out with me." She smiles at me.

"I will have my PA order some for you." She groans. "Okay get your own pots and pans then. I just know you moving here can't get here soon enough. But you aren't driving by yourself are you? That is pretty far."

"Well evidently I will have my own security with me right?"

"True." I smile and am relieved she has agreed to security. "Will you be done then with appearances and traveling?"

"No I have a few events this summer, and I am supposed to go Moscow for an expedition of Olympic winners in July and a short European tour in the fall, but by the end of the year, my obligations will be done." I kiss her hand and she kisses mine. "And I have a hiking weekend with my boyfriend in June." I smile thinking about our future. It's just the beginning for us and I am already happier than I have ever been in my life.

 _Gen Grey rubbed lotion on her legs and put her sexiest night gown on. Ted had just come in from putting the girls to bed. The best thing that ever happened to them and their marriage was his trip to Brazil and his wake up call. He was an amazing husband now and even better father. He was very involved in the girl's lives and he was home every night at a decent hour, often helping Gen fix dinner. They made love frequently…went on a fabulous trip together and kiss so often the girls tease them about it. They were in the best place they had ever been and were very happy. She was nervous but excited to share her news._

" _Wow you look hot. Is that new?" Ted came up behind her and kissed her shoulder moving her long blond hair to the side._

" _Yes…do you like it?" She held his hands that were wrapped around her._

" _I love it. I want to take it off though." He kissed his wife's neck again. "Hey it was great to see Caleb with Lainey wasn't it?"_

" _Yes, he seems so into her and she seems into him too."_

" _I know what I would like to be into right now." Ted pulled his wife around and kissed her neck. "Hey on a serious note, I don't want you going anywhere right now without security. In fact, I don't want you driving yourself. Let security drive you and I mean this babe. I need you to follow protocol until we reign that crazy fucked up bitch Augustine de Costa in. I'm even accepting a CPO now." Gen looked surprised by this news. "This is serious babe. Be careful okay. You're everything to me. Promise me you will be careful and keep security with you." Ted didn't tell his wife that the word was that Augustine was after him…sexually. He didn't want her to doubt his love for her now that things were so amazing. But he was worried about his wife and daughters, and she seemed to get it. She smiled at him._

" _Ted…I'm going to be very careful. I need to protect our three daughters…and this little one." She waited to see if he heard her as she patted her belly._

" _This little one? What are you saying?"_

" _I'm pregnant again. Are you okay with that?" Ted smiled and shook his head to clear it._

" _Really? Are you sure?"_

 _Gen laughed. "Yes Ted. I think after being pregnant three times, and taking four pregnancy tests I can safely say we are pregnant again. I know we were thinking we were done…but it is what it is. I am 41…so a bit nervous, but my doctor said all is good. I am seven weeks. Please tell me you are okay with this."_

 _Ted Grey took his wife's face in his hands and kissed her eyes, her nose and then her lips. "I love you Gen. I couldn't be happier. Wow…another baby!" He laughed and picked his wife up and kissed her all the way to their bed where he made sweet love to her._

 _ **Brazil**_

 _Augustine de Costa sat at her desk. She spoke quietly to the man on the other end of the phone, while doodling on the paper in front of her._

" _How many do you have on the streets now?"_

" _I have hired about 20. We took a boat by on the waterfront, but the coast guard called us out. We won't get in from the water front and there is no way we can get in through the front gate."_

" _I don't give a fuck about the Grey's right now or the gate. What did you find out about Lainey Montgomery?"_

" _She has an apartment in Denver, but she hasn't been there in months. She was at the Olympics then on the tour. She gave notice and is moving back to Seattle in ten days." Augustine broke the pencil in her hand. She was furious. The skater was moving to Seattle and that just couldn't happen. She thought for a few minutes._

" _Does she have a car there in Denver?"_

" _Yes. She didn't arrange to put it on the moving truck."_

" _Good…make sure when she gets in it, and turns that key, that America's Sweetheart is blown to kingdom come."_

" _Yes Augustine. Anything else?"_

" _Yes…the other assignment? Did you set that up?"_

" _Yes. The brakes on Genevieve Grey's car will be cut as soon as we can get access to her car in a public setting. Do you want us to wait until she is without her children in the car?"_

" _I could care less. Just get it done."_

 _Augustine poured herself a glass of d_ _ark cachaça and lit her cigarette. It was a chess game now. The Grey's knew she was in motion…and she knew they were on to her. Time to send them a message. Fuck with her…she would fuck with them. No better place to start then to remove the first obstacle in her way…Genevieve Grey._

 _ **I know a big cliffie and unless I have time and internet where I am going…which I doubt- I can't update for two weeks. I will try…but patience.**_

 _ **Every story needs a villain and some angst. I hate Augustine too…so trust me she will get hers…but…she just has to cause a lot of trouble first! Don't worry…I promised the HEA…I just didn't promise an easy one!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Breaking the Ice**

I finally have a minute to call Lainey. It is Wednesday and I have been slammed which makes the absence easier…but I miss her. I have been having trouble focusing and I just want to call her constantly. I check my phone every ten minutes hoping for a new message. But she is busy practicing in Arizona for a show tonight, so I haven't heard much from her. We talked on the phone last night for three hours…I can't even remember what we talked about, but we always have an easy time talking to each other.

"How is your day going?"

"My bad ankle is bothering me so I am going to sit in the whirlpool after practice. Otherwise I'm great. You were right, my security is hardly noticeable. So thank you for making sure they are discreet and keeping me safe."

"Of course. I miss you Lainey."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you and Vivi Saturday. I have three tickets and front row seats for you, Tongo and Vivi. The poor guy sitting behind Tongo." She laughs but I know she likes Tongo. She thinks he is a big Teddy Bear, but of course I know better.

"Yes I know, they won't be able to see around him, but I have to keep him close these days. Anyway… what else have you been doing today?"

"I finalized the movers and I think if I drive 10 hours each day I can make it to Seattle from Denver in two days." She pauses. "Caleb, my parents had a long call with me last night. It was a tense conversation."

"What was it about? I mean only if you want to tell me."

"You." Oh…wasn't expecting that.

"What about me?"

"Well they called because they are worried about this security thing and if I am falling too fast for you and if it is safe to be with you and my Aunt…Mama Jean actually asked if we were sleeping together. I love my parents but they treat me like I am in high school sometime. Then my uncle is furious that I am driving from Denver…you know just parent stuff."

"Lainey…why don't you just hire someone to drive your car or add it to the moving van. Why the hell are you driving over 1300 miles? I agree with your uncle."

"I don't know…I kind of think it will be relaxing. It will be fine. Don't you start on me too."

"We will talk about it. I know I don't have a right to tell you what to do, but it isn't safe…even with security and it doesn't make sense. Just throw the damn car on the moving van. As for your parent's concerns about us…what did you tell them?" I don't like that they are questioning our relationship so soon. I thought I was polite when I met them, what is their problem?

"I explained that you have a lot of security and so I feel safe when I am with you. I told them about you putting security on them until this issue was behind you…they didn't like it but accepted it when I said it wouldn't be even noticeable. I told them I really like you and they told me they thought you were a really polite nice guy and all of that, but worry if you're too much for me?'

"Too much? I don't get what that means. Hell you're the one on TV and every magazine cover these days." I know I sound defensive but I don't want her parents to fuck this up.

"We are simple people Caleb. This whole celebrity thing that is happening to me, is too much for my family. They are anxious for our lives to go back to normal, me too actually. Now I start dating the world's most eligible bachelor and all of that, it kind of has them unnerved. But they do like you, they just don't want this…us…to change me. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but I would never want to change you. I like who you are Lainey. I will be happy to talk to them if it would help."

"No. When I move we will spend more time with them and you can make them feel better about the situation. I am not sure that we should ever have them meet your parents at your house though. That house would freak them out."

"Look…we talked about this. We are wealthy but you met most of my family…did anyone make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all…I'm just saying we come from different worlds. Please…let's just give them time to get use to this whole thing."

"Well you are gradually entering my world with your new fame. So, what did you say when they asked if we were sleeping together?"

"I told them not yet but it would be happening soon." I sigh and rub my eyes.

"You said that? Well shit that didn't help my case."

"Caleb…I am 25 years old. I think they understand that if I am dating someone seriously, I probably am going to be intimate with them at some point. It's fine. My uncle will only kill you if you hurt me."

"Well good…I'm spared then because I would never hurt you."

"Hey…I have this fundraiser for Seattle's Children Home…I am the honorary chair…I have to go to it. But I need a date. Know anyone I could ask?"

"I'm already going…when I saw you were honorary chair I sent my RSVP. So…I am going and I am taking you. So that's settled, now I have a question for you."

"Well then…okay." Lainey laughed. "What's your question?"

"It's personal…you ready?"

"Yes. Go for it."

"Birth control. I have been thinking non-stop about Sunday, but I thought we should talk about it. I just emailed you my clean bill of health. I know you know…that I have been very active, but I assure you that I have always practiced safe sex. I don't want you to have any concerns." Lainey is quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up but I really want to know if I need condoms for Sunday. I hope not…please tell me you have this covered. I hate condoms.

"Um…wow…wasn't expecting that. So…okay…god this is embarrassing. I told you I have had sex…twice…with the same person…two years apart. I am clean…I'm sure of it because he used a condom. I actually met with an ob-gyn Monday. I got my period Monday night, started the patch yesterday and we are good to go by Sunday. Okay that wasn't awkward." Yep…I agree. I am not real good with talking about periods and all that shit…that might have been too much TMI. But the good news is no condoms. I am curious why she didn't opt for the pill as I don't know much about the patch, but I just know I don't have to wrap up so that is cool.

"Okay…good. That is real good." I can't help wonder though who the guy was that she had sex with twice two years apart. Do I have a right to even ask?

"Soooo…yea I am totally embarrassed…let's change directions. How is Vivi?"

"She has asked about you every day. She is good…she seemed like she might be getting a cold this morning. Not sure. She is headed to Teddy's with my mom today. Gen is feeling under the weather so my mom is watching Anabelle and Delilah and taking Viviana." I look up and Cecila is at the door. I cringe but I actually sent word that I wanted to talk to her. "Hey beautiful…I have to go, I have to meet with someone. I will call you tonight okay?"

I stand up and grab a bottle of water and Cecila's most recent draft of the project she supposedly worked on. I want to embarrass her. If I can't fire her right now, if I can't confront her…I want to watch her squirm.

"Caleb, you wanted to see me?" She sanders into my office and plays with her hair.

"Yes…come over here to my drafting table." I pull out a sheet of drafting paper and place it on the table and turn on the globe lighting from underneath. "I am trying to understand where you are fucking up. Your dimensions are so off. So…let me watch you draft your project. Let's see if I can help you figure it out." She tenses up and I love watching her squirm. She shifts from foot to foot.

"You want me to re-do it? Here? You sure you have time to spend on this? I can take it down and work on it and re-do it if you need me to, rather than take up your time."

"No…I want to watch you work and see if I can help you get this right." Totally bullshit. I know she can't do it. I know she is getting some other half ass architect to do her work for her. This is great. I watch her as she attempts to draft her work and struggles with the basics. She flips her hair back and gets really close to me literally rubbing her ass up against me. That won't work for me.

"Cecila…do you know what an arris is?" She looks at me and grins.

"Of course…the sharp edge where two corners meet at an angle."

"Then why the fuck can't you make your corners meet to scale. You will be off by at least four inches when your building crew go to mortar." She doesn't move she just stares at me. I raise my eyebrows at her and she backs away embarrassed. "Next time you submit this draft, get it right." I turn my back on her and go to my desk. She is pathetically untalented. If Augustine is determined to spy on my life, she could have at least sent a real designer here with some talent.

"I will take it down and re-work it. I didn't realize I was so off." She scurries away as fast as she can. She has to know the gig is up.

I stop by the hospital on my way home and find Henry in the NICU. He looks tired and a bit lost. He sees me outside the window and comes out gently rubbing Carter's tiny hand before he goes. He greets me with a handshake.

"How is he today?"

"Better, he gained another ounce and his color is better each day. We still have no answers for next steps. I have a pediatric cardiologist flying in tomorrow from New York." He looks at his watch and sighs. Man he looks beat.

"How are you and Timmi doing through all this?" Henry shrugs and walks down the hall with his hands in his pants pocket.

"Not so good. She has been quiet and a bit distant. I think she is tired from going back and forth and you know trying to give the boys attention…getting over here to bring her breast milk…all that. So…by the time we are together she hasn't got much left to give or say to me. I'm not use to that. I'm trying to be supportive but I have to be at work, although I go in late, stopping here first thing in the morning and I come back at lunch then come again after work. I have hardly seen Steele and Ricky the past few weeks." He sighs and nods at some doctor walking by.

"Is there anything I can do?" He looks at me and smiles.

"I doubt you know anything about this shit more than the rest of us males, but Timmi cries non-stop. I know she wants the baby home and I get this is hard. But if I say it will be okay she cries and gets mad at me. If I say I am worried, she cries and gets mad at me. If I don't talk to her she cries and tells me I am being self-absorbed. Fuck Caleb…I don't know what she wants from me."

"Yea…I'm not your guy if you're looking for advice on women. But don't women get all hormonal and shit after they have babies? Like Phoebe was a fucking bitch after she had CJ and Mom said she was hormonal."

"That's normal for Phoeb's." We both laugh. We love our sister…but she can bitch up with the best of them. "But Timmi never was that way with the other two."

"This is a lot of stress Henry. You have a sick son, she probably is freaking out that he is here and not at home, and torn about not being home enough for Steele and Ricky. You said it yourself, Timmi likes to be superwoman, doing it all herself. Have you done anything special for her…or taken her to dinner…or given her a break with the boys? I mean she probably is exhausted. Maybe you should take a few days off and just help her out a bit more and focus on her." He looks at me and sighs loudly almost grinning.

"Yea I probably should. I think being away at work…helps me to not think about it so much, but she has to deal with everything right now. I really can't afford to be away from work right now, but you are correct, she needs me to step it up more. I will just have to take some more time off. Fuck the old man will be all over my ass about that."

"I don't think Dad will be on your ass. You know with him, family always comes first. Just talk to him Henry. You always avoid telling him how you feel or asking for his help. He isn't unreasonable when you talk to him. He just gets pissed at you when you don't reach out." Henry looks down and then at me.

"I know. Timmi and mom tell me the same thing. I just always feel this need to show him I got this. I am as good and talented as he was. I know he founded GEH, but it isn't the easiest shoes to fill being the heir to the throne of the great Christian Grey's dynasty. So I never want to show him I am vulnerable and weak in any way."

"Fuck Henry, this isn't about GEH, this is about your wife and your sons…one of which is in NICU. Dad can be tough, but not about this. He probably would like it if you asked him to step in so you can take more time with Timmi and the kids for a few weeks while this is all going on. This is his family too."

Henry squeezes my neck and smiles. "We are doing role reversal here bud. Usually it's me that is trying to talk some sense into you. Thanks…I know you are right…I will talk to him."

"Good. Well I just stopped by to check on Carter. Let me know if you need anything. I need to get home and play with Vivi before dinner."

"I will walk out with you and get home for dinner for a change. How is the skater?"

"Good. I'm taking Vivi and we are flying to Salt Lake City this weekend to see her show."

He nods. "Well I hope it works out. The few seconds I met her she seems sweet and she is gorgeous, I will give you that. Meanwhile that crazy fucking bitch ex of yours has hired quite the crew to watch all of us here. Mike has tails on all of them, but they are always mixing it up so they aren't that easy to keep track of."

"What's the plan Henry? I mean this can't drag on forever." We walk outside together and both Mike and Tongo pull up in their cars, jump out and stand protectively in front of us.

"We are waiting on more intel from Red Dog. I am not trying to keep you out of the loop, but we don't have a real plan other than to keep Ted from flying over to Brazil to kill her himself. And Dad is still worried about Augustine's kids and frankly…I am more worried about all of ours and don't give a shit about hers. That is another topic dad and I can't even talk about without almost going to blows. Ted told dad to get his head out of his ass the other day and I thought Dad was going to knock him out. It got ugly for a minute. Finally, thank fuck for Taylor, as he told dad that there is no outcome where Augustine is left to live her life happily ever after with her kids. He rightfully pointed out, she will either lose her kids when she gets arrested, someone will have her assassinated as she has so many enemies, not just us, or she just gives her kids up like she did Vivi. Our inside person, the nanny said she went over a week, while in the same house, without seeing any of her kids."

"I heard about that. Tongo filled me in, but I can't stand hearing about her. I brought this problem to our family, I hate that everyone is fighting about her."

"We aren't fighting Caleb…we just are trying to figure it out. I think Dad might be coming around. He did say that maybe it was best, while the kids were young if they were placed in a loving home. That is progress the way I see it. If he believes that then we can take steps to do whatever with her. You know turn her over to the government or let Ted alone in a room with her so he can follow through on his fantasy to snap her neck." I laugh and nod in agreement. Ted would have had her long dead if it was up to him.

"We should all meet again in the next few days to talk about it, but I haven't had time."

"I know…go home and be with your kids. We can talk later. You should stop and get Timmi flowers or something."

"You don't think that is lame. Really…you think? Maybe I will." I watch Henry get in his car with Mike and I jump in the front with Tongo and head home.

 _Timmi Grey kicked off her shoes and poured her sister a glass of wine then finished with the pot roast she had in the oven. She was exhausted, but needed to get dinner on the table._

" _You are stinking rich, I don't understand why you don't have a personal chef or something to do all this for you."_

" _Because Jesslyn that isn't me. If I wanted a personal chef I would hire one, but I am not that person. Thank you for watching the kids today by the way. How was Ricky?"_

" _Out of control as always. God he reminds me so much of Caleb…he is such a brat."_

" _Don't' say that Jess…he is two and I have been away a lot lately. He is out of sorts but he isn't a brat. He is confused about the baby. Henry and I are never home and he has a lot of energy. I really don't appreciate every time one of my boy's acts up you compare their bad traits to Caleb. You need to get over it Jesslyn." Jesslyn Norberg took a sip of her wine. The subject of Caleb Grey was always a touchy one between the sisters but she couldn't resist finding out more information._

" _So is he really dating that skater chick or is that just gossip. I mean he doesn't really date he just fucks right?"_

" _Jesslyn please watch your language. Steele is just in the other room. Yes he is really dating her, she is super nice and he is really into her."_

" _He is never into anyone. He is probably just looking for a mother for his kid."_

 _Timmi took a deep breath. "Wow…you are something today. His kid is named Viviana and she is my niece, so use her name. Caleb is really settled down and grown up now…he is great with his daughter and once again Jesslyn you don't know what you are talking about. Now stop…I won't discuss this with you. Change the subject. Like…how is work or are you dating anyone? Anything else but Caleb…please."_

" _Fine. Work is the same…boring. No…still not dating anyone…but I did meet this good looking guy the other night. I think he is married but he said he is getting a divorce." Timmi rolled her eyes and counted to ten. Her sister would never change._

 _The front door opened and Henry Grey walked in carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "Hey Jesslyn." He nodded to his sister-in-law. They tolerated each other for Timmi's sake._

" _Hey, your home earlier than I expected. I don't have dinner done. Did you stop by the hospital?" Henry nodded and came around the other side of the counter. He kissed his wife on the lips softly. She smiled shyly noticing the flowers. "What are those?"_

" _Flowers. For my wonderful and beautiful wife."_

' _Why?" She reached up and put her arms around his neck and he pulled her close._

" _Because I love you, I know you are tired, over extended, worried and I just wanted to let you know I am aware of that. If I could take away all of this from you, I would." He nuzzled her neck and held her tightly._

 _Timmi tried not to cry. She had cried for four weeks straight and was tired of crying. "Thank you. I know I have been off…I'm a bit tired. But thank you…the flowers are just the right touch. I love you so much Henry."_

" _Okay…my cue to exit. Let me know if you need me to watch the monsters this weekend." Jesslyn stood up grabbed her purse and started to leave._

" _Jesslyn…would you stay with the boys for a few hours on Saturday night?" Henry reached into the refrigerator for a beer. Timmi looked surprised. "I want to get Timmi out for a few hours to relax after we visit Carter…go to dinner. We won't be late. If you can't do it I can drop them off to my parents, sister or brother's house."_

 _Jesslyn agreed but not for Henry, she did it for her sister. She then left but not before leaving a parting shot. "I will be happy to babysit…yet again…but it would help if maybe Caleb did his part too. Seems he hasn't helped even once." Henry stared…no glared at Jesslyn. He didn't want to upset Timmi so rather than telling her to fuck off, he kept his mouth shut. But Timmi wasn't so charitable._

" _You know what Jesslyn…I didn't know you were score keeping. The boys haven't been to Ana and Christian's in a while so we will take them there. Caleb comes by the hospital a lot and just so you know he picked up the boys the other night and took them and Viviana to get ice cream."_

 _Henry took a sip of his beer and with purpose directed his next comment at Jesslyn knowing it would sting. "He couldn't help Saturday night anyway, he is flying to Salt Lake City to see his girlfriend." Henry kissed his wife again and walked away yelling out for his sons. "Steele…Ricky…get your shoes on…let's go outside and play before dinner." With that Jesslyn Norberg, who had never gotten over Caleb Grey walked away._

Viviana, Tongo and I along with three other security team members land in Salt Lake City for the matinee performance of Champions on Ice. This is going to be Lainey's last performance in the United States and then she is scheduled for five months off before she has a few more obligations. She attended the cast party last night and I am not too happy at the moment. Both security and the media pointed out to me that none other than one Johnny Warner had flown in for the performance last night in Las Vegas and tried to crash the party. To her credit, Lainey did ask that he leave the party and he was escorted out by Lainey's new CPO. While I don't like that he showed up I am trying not to be obsessive and overly jealous, so I won't bring it up unless he shows his ass up again.

We are escorted to our front row seats in the center of the skating rink. Vivi is so excited I have had to tell her to sit still about ten times. She has asked where Lainey is every ten seconds. My mom bought her a really cute outfit for today's performance, a little dress, tights, boots…the works. My mom wanted to come with us in the worse way but she is busy preparing for the big party tomorrow at the new ice skating rink.

We buy a program book and Lainey and the male Olympic Gold winner are on the cover. We look at the pictures and Vivi is excited to see all of the photos of Lainey inside.

"Papa, we know a famous person." I smile as she doesn't even realize who I am or that her own story has been in the news for three months. The lights dim and as the theme music from the Olympics begins, all the skaters who won medals skate out to a full stadium. There are the bronze, silver and gold winners for men's and women's figure skating, pairs and ice dancing whatever that means. Lainey skates out last holding the hand of the men's winner, Brian Tadstrom, and I find myself scrutinizing him.

We watch all the skaters then finally it is time for Lainey's performance and the crowd gives her a standing ovation. Vivi is clapping so hard her little hands will be sore. I wonder how Lainey will be able to give all of this up for a private life in Seattle. She is truly American's Sweetheart. She skates to Nessum Dorma, the song that took her to gold and I can't believe this beautiful creature is about to be mine. She is beyond flawless and the most graceful human being I have ever laid eyes on. Brian Tadstrom skates next, and I look at my phone for messages. I have no interest in watching him. Vivi pulls me down and yells at me for not paying attention then proceeds to tell me the boy prince skating is cute. What the fuck? When he is finished skating Lainey comes out in a new outfit, a skin tight one piece sequined outfit showing every curve of her body. Tomorrow night can't get here soon enough. She skates to _Over the Rainbow_ and again the crowd is throwing her flowers and cheering and giving her a standing ovation. Tongo taps me and points to my right. That god damn Johnny Warner piece of shit is standing up and whistling.

"How long has he been there?" I give Tongo a dirty look. He knows, he just didn't tell me.

"The whole time…but you can't do anything about it Uso. He hasn't done anything wrong. You need to enjoy watching your lady skate. Damn she is amazing." I give him another dirty look. I don't like him making comments about her. I stare over at Warner and he catches my eye and the fucker flips me off. I start to stand but Tongo pushes me down. "Not with the little princess sitting here. We have eyes on him. Let it go."

I am pissed but stay seated suffering through another skate by Tadstrom. When he is done skating the stadium goes dark and when the lights go back on Tadstrom is holding Lainey in the air with one hand only, on her back. She is lying parallel...suspended in the air! She is barely wearing anything and what if this fuckhead drops her? Vivi gasp and I groan knowing this is the dance she warned me about. Now his god damn hands are right on her upper thighs, he picks her up again and he is actually throwing her. I am about to lose my shit.

Tongo leans into me. "Uso…don't worry he has to be gay."

"Why do you say that?" I whisper back as I am watching his every move.

"He just lifted her up with his hands on her magic kingdom and he doesn't have a boner. I say gay." Well that doesn't make me feel better. They dance with his hands roaming all over her, his mouth on her neck. Well fuck…why doesn't he just whip it out and nail her on the ice? I am border line losing it. When did I get so jealous? I take a deep breath. She is a professional skater…get a grip Caleb. Okay I feel better.

"Papa…is Lainey married to that man she is skating with?" Oh fuck me.

The show finishes to a grand finale that is exciting and fast pace. The standing ovation seems endless and I just want to get Lainey and leave. She blows us a kiss as she skates to her curtain call and hands Vivi one of her flowers. She reaches over and touches my fingertips and winks at me and I try like hell to turn my jealous lips into a smile. We are ushered around back and led into the reception area for skaters where the press, family and friends are waiting. It is a secured area but none the less, Johnny fucking Warner is leaning against the wall. He walks right towards me with his hand extended and a cheesy smile.

"Hey, I'm Johnny Warner. I was fucking with you when I caught you staring at me…so I flipped you off." I hesitate shaking his hand but I don't want to cause a scene. "Is this your daughter?" I nod and Vivi clings to my leg. "Well…I won't keep you…just wanted to make sure you knew that I am not letting Lainey go…so it will be a race to the finish my friend. And as you know…I know how to win." He taps my chest and I see red and before I can control myself I push him against the wall.

"No one touches me." I grit between my teeth. Uso pulls me away and gets between us before I can do anything else. I look down and Vivi looks terrified, so I pick her up which immediately calms me. I whisper to her in Spanish that everything is okay but she is whimpering. I am furious at myself for losing my temper but I can't stand to be touched by anyone near my heart.

"Chill dude…just giving you a heads up that I intend to…"

"What's going on and Johnny why are you here?" We both look over and Lainey who is still in her last skating outfit comes out to greet us.

"Lainey!" Vivi gets excited and reaches for her to give her a big hug. Lainey hugs her then grabs my arm and I am not sure if it is to make a show out of it for Warner or it is sincere, but she reaches up and kisses my lips softly.

"Hi. Um…I will explain later but your friend Johnny and I were just getting acquainted. You were amazing baby. I pull her closer and kiss her again making Vivi giggle.

"Again Papa." She pushes us together and we kiss one more time.

"Well don't let me intrude this little love fest. Lainey, baby you're making a mistake here. I will call you later." He looks pissed and I am even more pissed. I start to follow him but Lainey pulls my arm.

"Hey…don't. I mean it Caleb. Let it go." I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"We will talk about this later. Anyway…wow great show…Vivi loved it, I loved it. You were amazing. Let's go."

We get on my plane and for the first hour we were pretty quiet. We had a decent meal then Vivi fell fast asleep so I carried her back to the bedroom. When I came out Lainey came and crawled on my lap.

"What gives? You've been quiet since we left Salt Lake City? Is it the cock fight you had with Johnny?" I smirk.

"Cock fight? Well…that did piss me off. Why does he think he still has a shot with you?"

"He should know better. He is just persistent."

"Is he the one you slept with…twice?" She hesitates.

"Yes."

"So the whole friend zone…not so much then right?"

"Yes and no. We tried dating…off and on but it has never been there for me. That is one of many reasons we are not together. He drinks too much, he is wild and reckless. He goes months without calling then clings. I am not interested in him. I promise. What we did…I regret…but I can't change that now."

"So you regretted it twice?" I know I sound like a prick…but seriously. You make a mistake you move on, but don't repeat it.

"Yes actually…I did regret it twice. Is this a problem for you Caleb?" Now she is getting defensive.

"Well he is still hanging around and you did give the guy your virginity so yes…it is a bit of a problem for me." She starts to get up but I hold her in place.

"Well that is your problem then…not mine. I am not interested in Johnny…I had hoped when I kissed you in front of him I was sending you a message that said…you're the one. But Caleb…jealousy doesn't really work for me. Don't be a jerk about this okay and make me feel guilty because I have been with the same guy twice…the only guy I have had sex with, when you have been with what…twenty women?" I actually laugh out loud and immediately regret it. Shit. "More than twenty Caleb?"

"No your right…I need to get my head out of my ass…sorry. So let's change the subject."

"No…let's not. Have you been with more than twenty women Caleb?" Oh shit.

"Well I don't know. I don't exactly keep a score guard."

"Caleb…answer the question. More than twenty?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god…okay more than thirty?" I sigh.

"Yes"

"Really? Like a hundred?"

"Lainey…come on…lets' not talk about this." She bolts out of my lap and moves over to the couch crossing her legs. I get up and join her. "Lainey I was wrong to question you when I have a much more extensive past. I'm sorry. I am just jealous as hell…I need to work on it. Please don't hate me or be mad at me." I pull her close but she is stiff.

"Okay but you need to seriously fix it. I don't like that part of you Caleb. I saw you pushing Johnny…what did he say to make you so mad?"

"He touched my chest…where I was stabbed. I can't…I just can't handle that. I'm sorry." She doesn't say anything but turns to face me.

"Will you let me touch you?" I take her hand and softly place it over my heart. "Do you have a scar?" I unbutton my shirt and open it. She lets out a deep breath of air when she sees it. "Wow…I didn't think it would be so long. She holds her finger up and looks at me for permission. She traces her finger along it and I close my eyes holding my breath.

"I never let women touch me there Lainey. I can't bare it." She pulls back her finger. "No…it's okay. Your touch doesn't bother me." She softly outlines my scar. I turn and show her the scar on my neck and she tells me she has noticed it before. I lift my shirt up and turn around and show her the scar from my rib cage to my back where I was stabbed in the kidneys.

"Oh Caleb…it makes me sad." She traces my tattoo over my heart and reads it out loud. _"Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."_ She squints her eyes. "What is that from?"

"You should know…you skated to a song from the movie today. It is a quote the Wizard of Oz. It is what the Wizard told the Tin Woodsman when he gave him his heart." She looks at me and looks sad.

"God Caleb…with everything you have been through, I understand why you would feel that way."

"Long time ago baby. It's my past."

"Well…from this moment on…consider your heart as practical…I won't break it. I promise." She reaches over to kiss me. "Do you still think about it?" I nod and tell her every day. "Do you talk to your cousin?"

"Yes we were really close when we were little kids, then Piper just messed up with this guy…and we grew apart. But she has spent the last eight years making it up to me and I wish she would just let it go. She has a really awesome boyfriend now and he is a friend of mine, so we are all good."

"You're a forgiving person."

"I wouldn't say that. I was really messed up for a few years after it happened. I had pretty serious PTSD…even had a service dog. I traveled the entire world chasing the demon away…the feeling of the knife hitting my heart…remembering what it was like to die."

"What do you mean?"

"My heart stopped on the operating table. I literally died and had to be revived. I remember it. I told you about my great grandfather and he told me I couldn't die. He sent me back." I get quiet thinking about it. "I was sort of seeing this girl…well she is Timmi's sister. And she was really pushing hard for us to have a relationship but I just didn't feel it. So…my grandfather told me I hadn't found the person I was supposed to be with yet…but I needed to go back so one day I could find her. You know I never thought it was Augustine. I was in love with her…but I never thought…this is the person my grandfather told me about." I pull her chin up and look her in the eyes. "But since meeting you…as I told you before, I believe you are the one he wanted me to wait for." She smiles and crawls back on my lap.

"Well…I hope I am. Do you still see Timmi's sister? It must be awkward."

"At family events. But we aren't too civil to each other. She is always pissed at me."

"That must mean she still has it bad for you. Anyway you behave and keep the testosterone down a bit okay? No more fighting with other guys that mean nothing to me."

I smile at her. "I will try…how's that? But as long as I am still kind of in the dog house…is that Brian dude gay?"

"Brian? Brian Tadstrom?"

"Yes Mr. Twinkle Toes on ice." She laughs.

"No…not at all why do you ask?"

"Well fuck…you were supposed to say yes." I jump up with her in my lap and set her down. We are facing each other. "He manhandles you everywhere…not to mention he throws you around like you're a marshmallow."

"Caleb…we train for those lifts…we know what we are doing."

I back her up against the bathroom door. I nuzzle her neck. "But he did this to you." I lean in and kiss her neck and she starts laughing.

"He did not kiss my neck. He just nuzzles as part of the choreography."

"He ran his hands down your body." I stay nuzzled in her neck and roam my hands along her curves, over her ribs, down her hips and legs slowly. "Like this."

"Well he did that…but not exactly like you are doing it. Just for choreography."

"He put his hands between your legs and lifted you. His hands were right here." I take my hands and place them between her legs and softly squeeze her thighs.

"He didn't squeeze he just lifted me up from there." I rub her thighs slowly then move my palm in between her legs and flatten my palm on her pussy and squeeze. "I promise you, he did not do it that way."

"He lifted you up and held onto you with his hands right here." I am still whispering into her ear and getting harder by the second.

"No Caleb his hands didn't quite…oh god…go right there." She is now moaning. "Trust me…when we are skating all we are thinking about is how to safely do the lift…there is oh god that feels…good…nothing sexual about it." I am squeezing her with my fingers on her ass and my palm and thumb rubbing her folds. I can feel the heat through her yoga pants. Fuck I am hard.

"I don't like watching his hands on you. Has he ever tried anything?"

"Brian is married…he has never…god Caleb…been…ah…out of line." She leans her head back and I skim my tongue along her neck and chin moving slowly to her mouth. We kiss and I rub her harder, she is breathing heavy and if Vivi wasn't asleep in the bedroom I would drag her in there and fuck her senseless. But as fate would have it…just as we are going at it full steam…the bedroom door opens and Vivi comes out rubbing her eyes.

"Papa…I have to go potty." I laugh. Cock blocked by my four year old.

We land and as much as I don't want to take Lainey home, I need to get Vivi home and get her in bed. Lainey wants to stay at her parents tonight and I am moving her into my penthouse tomorrow night where we will celebrate her move in more ways than one.

 _The next afternoon, Lainey arrived to the Grey estate driven by her new CPO. She was trying to get use to the idea even if she did understand the need, it wasn't an easy transition. When they arrived outside the ice skating rink Caleb was waiting for her car. He opened the door and reached in to take her hand and pulled her close to give her a kiss._

" _There is a lot of family inside dying to meet you."_

" _Okay remind me who is here."_

" _Well my sister and brother- in-law."_

 _Lainey looked up. "Phoebe, Jax, the new baby is CJ…named after his hot Uncle. Then there is Grey, Charlotte and what's Tank's real name?"_

" _Jason." Caleb smiled. He loved that little guy. He was like a refrigerator, stocky, sturdy and always running. "Then there is my Uncle Elliot, Aunt Kate and my cousins Ava and Skylar with their husbands and kids."_

" _Okay your Uncle Elliot started your company right?"_

" _Yes. Then there is my Aunt Mia, Uncle Brady, my cousin Gabe and his wife, Piper and her boyfriend."_

" _Isn't there another girl cousin that you told me about?"_

" _Yes. Sunny but she hates shit like this and didn't come in. She lives in California."_

" _Who else is here?"_

" _My brothers and their families, Gail and Taylor, Phoebe's in-law's Luke Sawyer and his wife Francesca, their son Reid who works for Henry as head of security and um…their daughter Ivy and her boyfriend." Lainey noticed something off when he mentioned Ivy but she didn't say anything. He took her hand and led her inside where Vivi came running at them._

 _Caleb made the introductions and showed Lainey the impressive rink. She was flabbergasted. It was done to perfection. The rink itself was made of the highest professional level. There were locker rooms, a station where there was every size ice skate available, a snack bar, changing area, locker rooms and the gamut. She was speechless._

" _What do you think?"_

 _She wanted to say it was over the top for a family venue but she kept her mouth shut. "It's amazing. Let me hit the ice and I will see if the ice is even."_

 _Christian Grey insisted that since they were honored to have the Olympic Gold medalist in their presence that she should be the first person to skate on the rink. He kindly asked if she would skate her winning performance again and when she shyly agreed the family took their seats in the bleachers located along the side of the rink. She wasn't surprised to find the song ready to be played in the amazing sound system. She stretched a bit and laced her skates. She was wearing her black leggings, a short skating skirt and a black turtle neck. Her hair hung freely so she quickly braided it. She stretched some more and as she was bending over she heard the laughter of Caleb and his two brothers. They were soon joined by Jax, Gabe and Reid and she suddenly felt self-conscious. This was harder than skating in front of an entire stadium. She stood up and looked over at Caleb who winked at her. She was sure they had been talking about her and could only imagine that they were being typical guys and probably talking about her ass when she was bending over._

 _She stepped on the rink and did a few warm ups and saw little Vivi next to her cousins Delilah and Charlotte almost hanging over the edge watching her. She skated over to her and reached out and picked Viviana up and skated with her in her arms a few times making the sweet little girl giggle in total glee. She was really getting attached to the little thing. She was a sweet child and Lainey worried most about hurting her if their relationship ended. But she was starving for attention and affection and she saw so much of her own life in the little girl. She knew all too well what it was like to be motherless. That was why it was so important to her that Vivi not get hurt if their relationship ended. She made a mental note to tell Caleb that no matter what happened, she would always be there for Vivi. After skating around a few times the other little girls cried out for her to do the same with them. She promised them after she did her private performance that she would take them each out to the ice. She laughed when she saw all the little girls once again doing a side braid and stopped long enough to help little Charlotte get hers straight. She then motioned to Caleb to start the music and she went to the center of the rink._

 _Lainey skated flawlessly to a half dozen songs. She took request and she danced to her routines. The Grey family stood mesmerized by her grace and clapped repeatedly. Caleb's Aunt Mia was crying she was so moved by her performance and when Caleb put the song At Last by Etta James on for the last request, Lainey moved by feeling the music as she skated. She looked over at Caleb several times as she glided across the ice even blowing him a kiss once, forgetting that the Grey family was watching their every move. The lyrics of the music made her feel happy emotions and she felt Caleb's intentions from across the ice. When the music stopped and Lainey ended in a tight spin she looked up to see Caleb surrounded by his mother, sisters and aunts all holding onto him and smiling at Lainey. Out of breath, Lainey skated to the side where she joined Caleb. In front of his family, Caleb Grey pulled her over and kissed her passionately. He too had been moved by her private performance and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her if he tried. They ignored the cheers and whistles as they kissed and only stopped when Vivi's little puppy who she now called Bo-Henry after the uncle that gave him to her, went out to the ice and peed making everyone groan._

 _The rest of the afternoon Lainey showed all the children how to properly lace their skates, protect their blades, and skate forward as well as how to fall without hurting themselves. She skated with each of Caleb's nephews laughing when little Grey Sawyer asked her if he could be her boyfriend if Uncle Caleb dumped her, and she even got Christian Grey around the rink a few times. He must have skated in his past as he was quite good. Caleb skated quite well for someone who said he never really skated much. Henry and Ted both skated…quite poorly making the children laugh and Timmi sat out as she was only four weeks past her C-section. Gen said she would try it another day and after extreme pressure for her unwillingness to get on skates, Ted announced to the entire family that they were expecting another baby which was met with cheers and hugs all around._

 _Lainey rode with Vivi and Caleb back to the house in a golf cart and watched from the doorway as he put his tired little girl into the large bathtub. Vivi talked non-stop about skating like a princess._

" _You know Caleb…I'm not just saying this because she is your daughter, but of all the kids there today she was the most natural on ice. She was amazing, I would love to give her lessons."_

 _Caleb turned around and smiled at her. "I'm sure she would love that…but we don't want to take advantage of you."_

" _Tell me you did not just say that!" He smiled at her and winked._

" _Well I want to take advantage of you…but not that way." He threw some bath toys into the tub and Vivi played and sang. He stood up and came closer to her._

" _You were amazing today and I can't thank you enough for spending so much time with the kids. Everyone loves you! My mom wants me to go out and buy the ring tomorrow." He smiled at her and kissed her nose._

" _You know Caleb…I loved every minute of it. I especially love being with Vivi. But I do worry about her. If we don't work out I want you to know that I won't abandon her. She has had enough of that already. I will remain in her life if you are okay with that."_

" _Why are you talking about it ending…I don't see that happening. Please tell me my insanely close family didn't scare you away today."_

" _No not at all…I just felt like I needed to say that. By the way…your sister was so sweet and you had me all worried. She is amazing. She invited me over for lunch after I move back."_

 _Caleb laughed. "Well…sweet isn't a word I would use for Phoeb's but she chewed my ear off about how awesome you were and how I better treat you right and all that. Be impressed because she never likes anyone at first." He turned around to tell Vivi she had five more minutes and set the timer. "We have resorted to a timer because she drags her bath time out forever."_

" _You are an amazing father Caleb. I don't know how you do this alone."_

" _I'm not alone. I have a massive support system. My mom is awesome, and my sister and sister-in-law's all are fantastic. Everyone has pitched in at some level. But I would be lying if I didn't say I wish I had someone to share this with." Lainey tilted her head in deep thought. Caleb could read her mind. "Look I am not seeing you to buy a mother for Vivi. You and I are together because I saw you on TV and said 'I have to meet her.' I was attracted to you from the get go. When we started talking…we just clicked and when I kissed you the first time…I just knew I had to have you. Speaking of which…Vivi…times up." He grabbed a towel and scooped his protesting daughter out of the tub._

 _Caleb explained to Vivi that he wouldn't be home in the morning when she woke up and that Grams would be getting her up instead of him. Therefore as a special treat she could sleep in his old bedroom in the other wing so she would be closer to her grandparent's room. She reluctantly agreed but made him stay and cuddle with her until she fell asleep._

 _Caleb spoke quietly to his parents while Lainey hung back. She was a bit embarrassed that he had so casually shared with his parents that he wanted to be alone for the night with Lainey and was spending the night at his penthouse. Lainey was blushing when she hugged his parent's goodnight and put her head in her hands when she got in the car._

" _So they basically know we are going back to your place to have sex." Caleb laughed._

" _Well I didn't spell it out for them…but they aren't stupid. Don't worry about it."_

" _Still…it's embarrassing." They rode in silence for a few miles. "I can't believe how much you look like your dad."_

" _Yes I know. If you see pictures of him when he married my mom…you would think it was me but my hair is longer than he has ever worn it."_

" _And your Uncle Elliot is hilarious, especially around your dad."_

 _You are right, whenever my dad and uncle get together they act like they are kids again. They are really close. "_

" _I could tell. Have I mentioned that I love your hair?" Lainey took a deep breath. "I'm rambling. I am nervous."_

" _Why baby?" Caleb reached over the car and put his hand on Lainey's knee. She put her hand on his and he could feel her trembling. "Relax. It will be good."_

" _I know…I just don't have your experience and I have thought about this so much. I just want it to be great."_

" _It will be." He kissed her hand and pulled into the underground garage._

" _Is security coming up with us?" Lainey sounded dismayed to think they wouldn't be alone._

" _You won't even know they are there. I promise." Caleb came around and opened Lainey's door and saw to it that security retrieved all of Lainey's luggage and took it up through the security elevator. They entered the elevator and entered the code that took them up to the penthouse, which they entered hand in hand. Lainey knew that her life was about to change forever._

" _Do you want something to drink? I had Tongo stock the refrigerator for you. I thought you might like flowers too so I had some delivered for the bedroom, foyer and kitchen."_

" _They are beautiful. Thank you. Do you have any wine?" Caleb poured two glasses of Pinot Noir and handed her a glass. She took a sip and Caleb could see her shiver._

" _Are you cold?" She told him she was a little, although she wasn't sure if she was cold or nervous. Caleb walked over to the gas fireplace and turned it on, placed his wine glass on the mantle and standing behind her he kissed her neck. "Lainey…don't be nervous. I want you so much but if you're not ready…I will wait." He kissed her neck and gently bit her ear breathing in her scent. Lainey sighed contently and knew there would not be anymore waiting._

 _Caleb slowly turned her around and took her wine glass from her then bent down to kiss her neck, cheeks, both her eyes and run his nose along her cheek bones. He whispered against her lips. "Do you know how beautiful you are Lainey? Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He kissed her softly and bit her bottom lip. She opened her mouth moaning softly and he kissed her again, this time taking her full mouth and tasting her tongue with his own. His large hands were fisted in her hair pulling her face to look up and him. "I want you Lainey."_

 _Kissing her hard Caleb walked her backwards towards the bedroom. When she stopped to see where they were going, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom shutting the door with his foot. He gently sat her down on the bed and leaning down kissed her hard, slowly lifting her turtleneck up and she eagerly helped him pull it off her head. Her hair hung down her back and Caleb stopped to look at her longingly. She was wearing a sexy lace black bra and reaching over her, he lowered each of the straps moving them down off her shoulders. He unfastened the back of her bra and pushed it the rest of the way down exhaling as he did so. Her breast were round, turning up on the ends with perfect erect nipples._

" _You are perfect Lainey."_

 _He palmed her breast pushing them up and gently massaged them before bending down to take one in his mouth licking and sucking relishing her soft moans. She ran her hands down underneath Caleb's crewneck sweater indicating she wanted him to take it off, so he pulled it over his head quickly throwing it on the floor. She leaned in and kissed his taut rippled stomach._

" _God Caleb you have a beautiful body." She ran her fingers along his scar and down past his naval, now making him shiver. He was raging hard and fought the urge to not push her down and take her hard and fast. He guided her against the bed all the while they continued kissing. When she reached the pillows she stared in awe as Caleb kicked off his shoes, removed his jeans and boxers and stood in front of her naked. He was perfection. His broad shoulders, narrow waist, the perfect V and his impressive girth made Lainey slightly tremble and take a deep breath. "Caleb…" She had never seen such a beautiful man. He smiled at her in the sweetest way, and she couldn't help thinking what a kind, compassionate person he was. It wasn't just his looks, she was falling in love with Caleb the person and it scared her as much as it thrilled her._

 _Caleb removed her leggings and when she was totally naked he touched her shoulders so she was lying flat on the bed. He walked to the end and crawled on his knees between her legs nudging them apart and picking up her foot he kissed her from her toes all the way up her gorgeous toned legs. They were smooth as silk and he rubbed his hands up and down her legs taking in her scent. He could see her glistening sex and having to touch it, he reached up gently running his finger around her feeling that she was wet and more than ready. She cried out when he bent down to lick and taste her._

" _Caleb…I don't think I am ready for that." He stopped only long enough to kiss her upper thigh and smiled thinking it would be great fun teaching her how to enjoy sex and show her what she probably didn't have much experience with._

" _Yes you are. Enjoy it baby." He licked her hard and gently pushed two fingers inside of her. Oh Jesus…so tight. "Is this okay?" She moaned yes. He took her almost to orgasm but needing her so desperately and wanting to feel her release when he was inside of her, he moved and kissed her softly on her navel and then worked his way up her body._

 _She took his breath away she was so beautiful with her hair spread across the pillow. Caleb looked at Lainey trying to decide if it was her beauty, her mostly innocence, her kindness and efforts to get along so well with everyone he loved…what was it about her that had him feeling differently than he had ever felt before. He wanted to have her more than any woman he had ever been with. He wanted to own her, possess her, love her and feel every inch of her. The soft lighting in his bedroom made her eyes sparkle. "You want this baby…right? You are ready for me?" she nodded closing her eyes. He nudged her legs apart and rested his weight on one elbow running his fingers over her lips and face._

" _I want you Caleb…please." He lined up to her center and relished her heat and wetness before entering her very slowly, gasping loudly as he did._

" _Oh Lainey…yes baby…you're perfect." He stiffened his leg fighting the first urge of orgasms, shutting his eyes to focus before moving so he wouldn't come too quickly. But as soon as he fully entered Lainey, she fell into a spiral coming rapidly around him clenching him tight. She purred his name and tightened around him as waves of her pleasure surrounded him. He stilled, waiting for her to ride it out then started moving slowly at first before his movements and rhythm were more like a starving man or a mating dance. He couldn't get deep enough and the passion and energy that they put into their love making was unparalleled for Caleb and more than Lainey thought was possible. They kissed passionately and he lifted her up with both of his hands so she could take all of him, making her scream out as another wave of release hit her. The passion was too much, and Caleb joined her and they cried out together. He was paralyzed as he emptied himself inside of her and she squeezed his arms and shoulders kissing his chest repeatedly. He didn't want to leave her so he buried his head in her shoulder kissing her softly while his body was motionless and he remained deep inside of her. No words were needed and keeping his weight off of her with one elbow, Caleb clung to this woman that he was falling in love with. Finally she rubbed her hands through his hair and he whispered in her ear._

" _Are you okay? I don't want to leave you. I want to be inside of you all night."_

" _Better than okay. That was everything you said it would be. Thank you Caleb for making love to me. That's what it was. Not sex…but making love. "_

" _Lainey, will I scare you away or is it too soon to tell you that I might be falling in love with you?"_

" _Yes…probably…but is it too soon for me to tell you I feel the same…I don't know how I have survived without you Caleb. It's crazy. I never knew I could feel so passionately about someone before." He kissed her again._

" _Is it too soon to ask you if we can do that again?" She kissed his earlobe giving him the answer he needed but affirmed it in words._

" _I'd like that…very much."_

 **Monday Morning**

" _Stella...you need to eat your breakfast. Mommy isn't feeling very good and she isn't going to take you to school. I have a meeting in 45 minutes so will you ride with Woody to school today?" Ted Grey was on the other side of the kitchen counter and trying to hold up the fort with his kids. Gen was having horrible morning sickness, far worse than she had with the girls. She was almost bedridden at this point and Ted was worried. His mom was on her way to watch Anabelle and Delilah Mary and bringing Viviana with her as he could not miss this meeting. He was demonstrating one of his new aircraft's to members of a military purchasing department and this could be huge for his company if they procured this deal._

" _What's wrong with Mommy?"_

" _Well you know how we told you the other day Mommy has a baby in her tummy…sometimes it makes her feel a little bit sick, like the time you and Delilah Mary had way too many sweets…but she will be fine, she just needs to rest a bit longer. So will you be okay with Woody taking you to school?" Woody had been the CPO for the girls and Gen for the past six years, although not nearly as close as he had been the last four months. Stella knew him but Ted wasn't sure if she had ever driven anywhere alone with him before._

" _Why Daddy? Can't you just take me to school?" Ted looked at his watch and came around sitting next to Stella at the breakfast bar. Stella played with his wedding band. "Daddy…don't forget the father daughter dance tomorrow?"_

" _I wouldn't miss it baby. I have been practicing my two-step. You haven't said anything about having another little sister or brother. How do you feel about that?"_

" _Well…Anabelle drives me crazy she gets into all my stuff so I don't think I will be happy to go through that again. But…I kind of hope I get a little brother. Even though Steele, Ricky, Grey and Jason are gross…I would like the baby if it was like CJ." Stella paused. "Daddy…is baby Carter going to die?"_

" _Well…he does have some problems but the doctors are working on that…so hopefully soon Uncle Henry and Aunt Timmi can bring him home."_

" _Do you want a little boy? Mommy always says you are surrounded by girls and need a little boy around."_

" _Well I would like a little boy…but if I could have another little girl just like you…I'd be happy." He kissed her nose. "You know you have really cute freckles. I think I will kiss all of them."_

" _Your silly daddy. How did mommy get the baby in her tummy?" Ted sat back a bit. He looked for anything to distract him._

" _Hey we are running late. We can finish this conversation later. Here give me your glasses they look like they need cleaning." Ted took Stella's glasses and cleaned them and handed them back to her._

" _Thank you daddy. You are the best daddy that ever ever ever lived!"_

 _Ted knew he was running a bit late. But he didn't get as much time alone with his oldest daughter so he pulled her on his lap and kissed her forehead. "And you are the best oldest daughter that ever ever lived!"_

" _Daddy…am I still Princess number one?"_

" _Of course. Mommy is the Queen. You are princess number 1 because you are my oldest and Delilah Mary is Princess number two and Anabelle is Princess number three." Stella nodded and looked at her father. "What is it Princess Stella."_

" _When I am a grown up, I want to marry someone just like you daddy."_

" _Well…I am not sure I will ever let you go and marry some yucky boy. I think I might want you to stay with me and mommy forever." Stella, his smartest and brightest laughed._

" _Oh daddy. That is just silly. I have to grow up and get married someday."_

" _No you don't. You have to take over Daddy's company remember?"_

" _Yep…I am going to be the most famous lady astronaut and pilot in the entire world. But…daddy, I can do all that and have babies and a husband."_

 _Ted frowned. He couldn't even think about that with his precious little girl on his lap. He pulled her close and kissed her fore head. "I love you Bella Stella. Don't you be talking about leaving me just yet. No yucky boys for you for a long, long time." Stella put her arms around her father and squeezed tight._

" _Don't worry Daddy…I think I will have to look for a long time and maybe forever to find a boy that is just like you." Little Stella was wise beyond her years and Ted ignoring the time held his little girl a few minutes longer before he would have to kiss her goodbye and send her to school with Woody._

 _Woody walked in. "Ready for school Ms. Grey."_

" _She's ready. Have a good day Princess…I will see you tonight."_

" _Mr. Grey…I will need to use Mrs. Grey's car today." Ted looked confused. "My car isn't approved or registered to get on the academy grounds." Ted nodded remembering that the private academy that Stella attended did not allow non-registered cars on campus. Usually Woody followed them to school and waited outside the gates._

" _Mrs. Grey will probably feel better this afternoon, but why don't you just plan on bringing Stella home. You will be at the school all day right?"_

" _Yes. I will be inside the school. They have been good about letting me sit in the teacher's lounge. Is that okay Mr. Grey?"_

" _Yes, just don't leave the school. I want to make sure you know where Stella is at all times."_

" _Of course Mr. Grey. Mike has been very clear I am to be on high alert right now." He said this softly so as not to alert the little girl._

 _Stella grabbed her backpack and hugged her father one more time. "Bye daddy…see you tonight and don't work too hard." He grinned at her and winked as he walked out to the garage and jumped in the car of his waiting CPO. He waved and smiled as Stella blew him a kiss from the backseat of Gen's car and he blew her an exaggerated kiss back making her giggle. His CPO tried to engage in small talk, but Ted told him to shut the fuck up and drive. He would accept the CPO begrudgingly but he wouldn't like it. He watched Woody drive off in the opposite direction with his daughter and opened his laptop to read some emails, taking advantage of the only benefit he could see of being driven around by security._

 _Outside Seattle's Private Montessori School the man waited until the CPO and little girl went into the school. He crawled on his hands and knees underneath cars undetected until he found the car owned by Gen Grey. He cut the brake lines and got away all in less than five minutes. He didn't know where Mrs. Grey was but his instructions were just to cut her brake line, he wasn't told if it mattered who was driving or who was in the car, so he left…and as far as he was concerned…his job was done._

 _ **Okay everyone…another cliffie…I know you don't want anything to happen to the Grey's but we have a storyline to follow here…and August is on a mission. Let's see how this plays out and how successful she will be or if anyone can stop her. The next few chapters will be tense…warning! Sorry if there are errors, lots of request to hurry and get this posted made me rush a bit. Lilly**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: No More Mercy**

" _Phoebe, my parents are watching the kids Saturday night. We are dropping them off around six and picking them up in the morning." Jax Sawyer stood at the mirror looping his tie into a perfect Windsor knot._

 _Phoebe sat on the bed nursing three month old CJ. She was admittedly glued to the hip with this baby, knowing it was her last baby, she relished these moments nursing. Little Jason was on the floor playing with his truck and Charlotte and Grey had just left for school. Jax was going into work an hour late as he was tied up most of the morning on a call with Reid. "What are you talking about Jax? We don't have plans."_

" _Yes. We do have plans."_

" _Where are we going?" Jax grinned and pointed to the bed. "What's that mean?"_

" _It means that I am taking the kids to my parents, you are sending over breast milk, they are spending the night and we are going to have a nice dinner somewhere…no kids…no interruptions then we are coming back here and spending the entire evening in that bed." Jax leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear. "I am fucking you until you can't walk. I am dying here Phoeb's."_

 _She wasn't too happy with her husband for making plans without telling her about them. But she knew this was coming. Since CJ was born and they had been given the go ahead to have sex, they had only been intimate less than a half dozen times. She knew that was nowhere near enough to keep her husband satisfied. But with four kids, one of which was an infant, he was not getting his needs met…and neither was she. But she was just so tired all the time._

" _Jackson Sawyer…I can't leave CJ an entire night."_

" _Sure you can. He will take a bottle and he can survive one night without a tit, but I can't survive another weekend without one." Jax sat next to his wife. "Phoebe listen to me. We need some alone time. I need more than a quickie before you fall asleep. I need you…I need my wife baby. One night. Please."_

" _Can't we just leave CJ here? He sleeps almost through the night and he will go down around 9…the other three will be happy at your parents."_

" _No Phoebe. I want all of you…I am not sharing. This little man will be fine." He kissed his son's head. He had finished nursing so Phoebe handed the baby to Jax who was the master of getting a burp out of him._

" _Oh little man you just keep getting bigger and bigger. What does he weigh now Phoebe? He is huge. He is bigger than Jason was at this age don't you think? He sure as hell is bigger than Grey. He was never this big and he is twice the size of Charlotte now." Jax joked._

" _Jax stop, he is just a big boy. He is going to be as big as your brother I think. But he is the sweetest baby I've had that is for sure. I'm glad we named him after Caleb…he is going to be sweet like Cal I bet." Jax snorted._

" _You and your blinders with Caleb, he isn't as laid back and sweet as you think. How did you like Lainey?"_

" _I liked her. A lot. And I don't have blinders on when it comes to Caleb…I know him better than anyone. Lainey seems to get him…you know…he is so affectionate and she gives him that, and she was great with Vivi...I feel good about them. She was easy to talk to…she is beautiful and what's not to like."_

" _And she has a great ass!" Jax raised his eyebrows at Phoebe. "Just stating the obvious."_

" _Really Jax? Actually I saw all of you guys looking at her ass. Is that what you were all teasing Caleb about?"_

" _You know Ted. Let's just say he was encouraging Caleb to get the job done quickly. So…we are on the same page for this weekend right?" He reached over and kissed his wife who sighed._

" _Are you sure CJ can't stay with us?"_

" _No Phoebe, he can't. So I am picking up Charlotte today and taking her to the eye doctor right? And why are we doing this again?"_

" _She said she has been having trouble seeing the blackboard at school. We need to have her checked, but it is easier if you take her rather than me loading up Jason and the baby. Grey has basketball practice and you can pick him up after." Jax shook his head._

" _Phoebe she sees just fine. She wants to be like Stella."_

" _Probably true but better to be sure. Jax can you talk to Grey's basketball coach? He yelled at him yesterday."_

" _For?"_

" _Well he was walking during practice, not running and goofing around. But he is only nine years old he should not yell at him."_

" _Yes he should. I'm not calling him for that. He needs to do as his coach tells him to do. In fact I will yell at him myself tonight. I won't have my son be disrespectful of his coaches time…quit babying him Phoebe." She rolled her eyes._

" _Jax…you are too hard on him. He is a little boy." Jax laughed._

" _Right Phoebe…whatever. Ask your dad or brothers how they would feel about the same topic. He needs to man up if he wants to play sports, he has to respect and listen to his coach and give one hundred percent or don't play. I'm not changing my mind on that." He grabbed his suit jacket. "Tank, buddy, come here and give me a hug. Daddy has to go to work, be a good boy today for mommy and what did I tell you about the stairs. Jason…look at me."_

" _You said I has to take one at a time and no more jumping from da top to da bottom." The little boy looked up at his father. Jax smiled and rubbed his sons head. This one was his mini-me and he couldn't really get mad at him, but he was fearless and always a second away from hurting himself._

" _That's good. Remember that or what?"_

" _Or I has to goes to time out again. I won't jump down the stairs daddy. Will you play with me?"_

" _I have to go to work. I'm sorry. But I promise, we can play tonight. Love you buddy." He kissed his son's head and then gave Phoebe and CJ one more kiss._

 _Jax Sawyer went out the front door and started to get in his car. He noted the CPO assigned to him was already waiting in the street in his own SUV. This added security was getting on his last nerve. He told Henry he wanted it pulled and fifteen seconds later his brother Reid called him and ripped him a new one. This whole fucking mess with Caleb's ex was interrupting all of their lives. But before he could pull out of his driveway he needed to move the bikes behind his car. Damn Grey and Charlotte, they never put anything back. Fine…if they couldn't put their toys away, he would teach them a lesson. He took one bike at a time and threw them in the back of the CPO's SUV._

" _Keep these back there until my kids learn to pick up after themselves." The CPO lifted the bike into the trunk, but suddenly stopped when he saw the man walking down the street. He was suspiciously out of place. He was walking in the exclusive gated community. There were only four houses in this private neighborhood. All were multi-millionaires and this guy was dressed like a homeless guy. He turned to Jax and pointed to the intruder, ready if needed, to draw a weapon. Everyone was on high alert._

" _Does he look out of place to you Mr. Sawyer?"_

 _Jax laughed. "Yea he does but unfortunately he is my neighbor. He is a crazy son of a bitch…eccentric as hell…I wish you could shoot his sorry ass." With that Jax got into his car and left for work._

I keep looking at Lainey as she sleeps peacefully. Our first time…well our first three times of having sex were amazing and it was more than I ever thought it could be. She gave herself completely to me, and god damn it I know I am falling in love with her. But at what price? Why am I rushing this? Why did I tell her I loved her so soon? What if my fucked up world causes her harm? What if she ends up hurting me…or worse…I end up hurting her? She doesn't deserve that. But I am not sure I can let go of her now that I have had her. She is a good person that I am sure of. Even with my usual poor judgment of character, I just know Lainey is not the type of woman that would destroy me like Augustine has repeatedly tried to do.

I know she sensed how uncomfortable I was around Ivy, and I should probably just tell her that we were once fuck buddies. But for obvious reasons, Ivy and I have never told anyone about that, since we have to be around each other at family events. I mean its cool, her new boyfriend seems like a great guy, and she came up to me today to tell me she thought Lainey was perfect for me and for Vivi. We absolutely have no hard feelings and are as good as friends as ever. If we had not spoken today it would have looked more obvious to our families because at past gatherings we always hung out. But, I did feel a bit awkward introducing Lainey to Ivy even though it was over three months ago when we were last together. Wow…the last time I was with her was the week I brought Vivi home. Times flies.

Lainey rolls over into my side and I pull her closer. Why can't I sleep? After having sex three incredible times in a span of a few hours, I should be sleeping like a baby. I should feel sated…which I do…but what is bothering me that is keeping me tossing and turning? Should I put some distance between Lainey and me…to keep her from getting hurt until this mess with August is resolved? That would be a dick move. Take her to bed and then pull away…when I only want to be with her more. I think I trust her…no I know I do…but then I don't exactly have the best judgment with women.

Every damn rag magazine had photos of me and Vivi in Salt Lake City… _Caleb Grey Takes Daughter to See Lainey Montgomery….When is the Wedding?_ That onewas awkward. " _Has Caleb Grey Picked his Daughter's New Mother_?" That one will send August out to orbit. Henry said he would speak to the Grey PR team to see if we can shut some of this down. " _Lainey to Walk Away from Skating to Raise Caleb Grey's Daughter._ " Where do they get this shit from?

Lainey, is still sleeping soundly and moves her hand and places it on my hip. Be careful sweetheart. I'm not the only one awake. If you want round four, I am only too happy to oblige. I run my hands along her arm and back and she moans. I need to slow this down…I need to get Augustine out of our lives before she hurts someone I love. I am sitting back waiting for someone to take action, when I suddenly know what I need to do. I have to be the one to take care of this. I brought this shit here. I brought this mess to my family. I am the one that needs to fix it. I am letting my brother who has his own issues with his baby try to resolve this. I am a grown man, I don't need my big brother to tie my shoes anymore. I need to end this nightmare for everyone. I quietly move and reach my phone and send Tongo a text.

' _Get the plane ready for this afternoon. DO NOT TELL MIKE or I will fire your ass…I mean it. Will explain… meet me in the kitchen in 15 minutes.'_ I roll away from Lainey and walk into the shower. I am sure Tongo doesn't need to smell the essence of sex all over me.

An hour later I come back into the bedroom and the sun is coming up so I press the remote and shut the blinds so it is dark in the room. I personally like to sleep with the blinds open so I can see the sky at night, but I want Lainey to sleep in. I had to have worn her out last night. The third time we had sex, I lasted a long time and while the first two rounds were making love, I would say the third time was pure fucking and I went at her pretty hard. She has to be sore today.

I sit on the bed and pull my t-shirt off and throw my basketball shorts on the floor and crawl back in bed with Lainey. I lean back and let out the air I have been holding in, frustrated as hell. Tongo and I just had a huge blow out. He almost hit me and I almost hit him. I fired him, he quit, I rehired him and he put new conditions on my hiring him. It was almost comical. When I told him I wanted to go to Brazil and set up a meeting with Juan Carlos he lost his shit. He tried to convince me we can't do this on our own again. That my family will kill me…not Augustine if I pull anymore secrets on them. They forgave me for keeping Vivi from them, but they will not forgive me for going rogue. He said I have to think of Vivi…I argued that is why I am doing this.

I have given this a lot of thought. My family might think I have just been in la la land…gotten all happy and content setting up a home life for Vivi and finding the girl of my dreams, but I am constantly trying to think of ways to fix this mess. I am convinced that the way to do it is through Juan Carlos. He would betray his own mother. We need to go back at him. I was prepared to fly to Brazil to see him today, but that fucker Tongo betrayed me and called Mike as soon as he heard my plan. 5:30 in the morning and we were going at it in my kitchen almost coming to blows. If Tongo wasn't six inches taller than me and outweigh me by eighty pounds I would have hit him, but when I pushed him against the counter it was like trying to shove a brick wall.

" _Uso…I will never hurt you…I love you man but I will knock you out long enough to call Mike and Henry if I have to and tell them your plans. I won't let you do this man."_

" _Then you're fired."_

" _Fine. Fire me. Better yet…I quit and since I am no longer your employee you can't tell me what to do." He took his phone out of his pocket and called Mike right there. I felt like a six year old trying to get the phone away from him, jumping up and down and he kept holding it out of my reach. I heard the ringing of Mike's phone as Tongo put it on speaker. We were dancing around each other, me trying to get the phone and him holding it out of my reach all while trying to keep our voices down so I wouldn't wake Lainey. It was almost comical. I was in a t-shirt and basketball shorts, and Tongo was in his boxers no shirt. "Mike…I have a problem. The kid thinks he is getting on a plane to Brazil today to take matters in his own hand."_

" _What? And just what the fuck does he think he is going to do. God damn Caleb is going to be the life of me yet. Take all the pain in the asses in the fucking universe, mush them together and they still don't measure up to that kid."_

" _I am right here mother fucker. I hear you. I am going to see Juan Carlos."_

" _And do what Caleb? Offer him a cigar. Do tell little Grey what you have in mind."_

" _Tongo give me the damn phone, I don't want to wake Lainey." I was so pissed at him for calling Mike but the damage was done. Tongo handed it to me._

" _Coffee boss?" What the fuck we were just fighting and I am on the phone with Mike and he is offering me coffee._

" _I'm not your boss…remember I fired you and you quit." Tongo shrugged._

" _Suit yourself…I am making a cup for me."_

" _Well go put some clothes on, what if Lainey comes out."_

" _My guess is after last night she has seen more than a big Samoan man with his shirt off, but sure, as soon as you are done telling Mike what an idiot you are, I will put some clothes on."_

" _Now Tongo! So help me god…go get some clothes on." He grabbed a coffee mug out of the cupboard and grabbed his junk basically telling me to fuck off._

" _For the love of god…you two…focus. I am still here, settle your marital problems when I am off the damn phone." Mike yells out. "Caleb I am losing my patience. I will send so much security over to the penthouse you won't be able to get out any other way than by parachute. So don't even think of sneaking off to Brazil. The last thing this family needs right now is for you to pull that stunt. We have all we can handle keeping our eyes and ears on all these fuckers that Augustine sent over."_

" _I can't live like this Mike…none of us can. Looking over our shoulder…waiting for her to make the next move…having a mole in my company. What the hell are we waiting for? I can't even give myself totally to this exciting new relationship I am in, worried that someone might hurt her. This has to end Mike. I know you all think I am the youngest one…the fuck up…but I brought this problem here and I want to fix it. Henry has his own distractions…Ted is trying to procure the biggest deal he can for his company and his wife is pregnant…my dad is in kum ba ya land trying to keep everyone safe and happy and meanwhile we are playing right into Augustine's hands. I know her. You don't. She isn't patient Mike…she will strike…and it will be very soon."_

" _Man Caleb…what did you do to piss her off? I can't help but think that you aren't telling us something. No woman wants that much revenge."_

" _Mike…brother…nothing worse than a pissed off woman. Ted humiliated the shit out of her. This is what has her motivated. We were both in that room. He goaded her into this." Tongo speaks up and I squint at him. He hands me a cup of coffee, I take it and he laughs at me. Fucker._

" _Yea true. Okay….okay…look Caleb…you're not going anywhere on your own. I hear you…everything your saying. But I can't let you go…it won't happen, but I will call a meeting for all of us today. Tell me why you think Juan Carlos is the answer."_

" _Because he would cut his own mother's throat. He can be bought off…I know…I did it over and over again. We only gave him 40M the last time. Throw another 100M at him and he will take care of Augustine for us. Make my dad happy and get in that house and take the kids and find a good home for them…then go after her. I am telling you, get him appointed to a higher office…give him some prestige and he will sell her out. But you will have to go to him." I pause and rub my eyes knowing that what I am about to say will have a spiral effect, but it is time. "I um….I um…have something on her that we haven't used yet. Juan Carlos will be interested in it, I promise you. I hate to use it, because I promised someone I wouldn't, but too many lives are at risk."_

" _Uso…don't…we promised." Tongo steps forward shaking his head._

" _I knew it you mother fuckers…I knew you were holding something back. I swear to god I am coming over there right now and I am going to ring your neck little Grey and you too Tongo. You both are talking and telling me everything."_

 _Tongo shook his head silently saying, "No…Uso…we can't."_

" _No choice Tongo. It's my family I have to protect. I did my best. We have to use this trump card. Okay Mike…but don't come over until around 11:00. I want to get Lainey safely out of here, she doesn't need to walk in hearing any of this."_

" _Fine…both of you…no more bullshit. I am bringing Reid with me." We hang up and Tongo and I stare at each other._

" _You promised her Caleb."_

" _I know Tongo…but I have to break this promise to keep everyone else safe. When Juan Carlos finds this out...he will work with us. She would understand. Estella would want me to do this."_

 _Tongo shook his head. "I am not convinced, but okay. I am going to take a shower and get some work done."_

" _You quit. Are you asking for your job back?" I grin at him._

" _No you are asking me to come back and you are giving me Sunday mornings off from now on so I can go to church. I need to pray for your sorry ass." I laughed at him and went back to the bedroom._

"Caleb…did you just get back in bed? You smell good, did you take a shower?"

"Yes…I had to have an early briefing with Tongo…so I took a shower. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. It's only a little after six." Lainey nods sleepily and we both fall to sleep until my alarm goes off two hours later.

I wake up but Lainey isn't next to me. I hear the shower running and then turn off. A few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She looks like a tempting morsel. I didn't get enough sleep and I'm not the best morning person anyway so I smile at her and walk past her to go use the bathroom without saying anything. I take a quick piss and come out and she is sitting on the bed still wrapped in the towel. I rub my face and look for my clothes on the floor still not having said anything.

"Caleb. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Sorry. I didn't really fall asleep last night until after I came back to bed at six…so I am a bit out of it. Sorry…I'm not a good morning person. You slept good…you snored." I try to smile at her but my mind is on the meeting with Mike and Reid later.

"No I didn't. Are you getting dressed?" She looks a bit hurt as I start to put my t-shirt on. I purse my lips and think for a second. This is a relationship Caleb. This isn't one of your fucks. Women like to talk and cuddle and shit after sex. My mind is elsewhere but the last person I want to hurt is Lainey.

"I thought since you showered, that you were getting up and ready. I don't have to get dressed." I sit on the bed and pull her close. "Sorry…I have a meeting later that I wasn't planning on…and you know it has me a bit distracted." I kiss her and pull her back so we are laying back down on the bed. "Lainey listen to me okay. I know I can't tell you what to do…but you can NOT drive from Colorado to Seattle. We have all this security shit going on, you are famous now in your own right and you don't need to be on highway 84 and highway 82 for two days exposing yourself when you can pack and get on my plane and be back in Seattle in less than four hours. I told you your willingness to follow safety rules was a deal breaker for me. Please…after last night…I can't lose you…just fucking do as I ask." I know I am borderline yelling at her, but I don't have the patience to argue about this.

"Wow…now what I was expecting for our first post coital bliss conversation." Yes I have hurt her feelings and my female sensitivity button is on off. Shit.

"Baby…it's because of last night don't you understand? What we had…what we can have more of…is so off the charts…I don't want to lose that. I told you…I was honest…this thing with Augustine has reached an all-time high. We are getting together this morning to re-strategize. I couldn't sleep all night after making love to you, worried that I have brought you into an unsafe relationship. If I had just waited until this was resolved…you wouldn't be in harm's way. This is serious shit Lainey. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you."

"But why would she bother with me?"

"Lainey…come on…you must have this figured out. She wants what she can't have…and you have what she can't get. I don't know that she is after you…but we know that someone was snooping around your apartment complex in Denver…so we assume it was Augustine's people." She gasp and sits up.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I don't know…I am afraid of scaring you away. I am trying to keep you safe. Please just let me get this resolved and do it my way until this is over."

"What if she wins Caleb? What if she hurts me or you or anyone in your family? Then what?"

"Then she will pay for it. Look…that is what we are meeting about today. Before Estella died…she told me something that she asked me not to tell anyone. But I keep thinking she wouldn't have told me if she intended for me not to use it someday if I had to. It might be a game changer and I think I need to use it now. To end this mess."

"What is it? Can you tell me?" I pull her back and hold her tight.

"Lainey…please don't think I am keeping anything from you, but it is really best until this is resolved that you don't know everything. I have never repeated this secret that Estella told me. I have to get the nerve up to betray her. I will tell you…just give me some time."

"Okay…but Caleb can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby…anything else…just not that."

"Do you regret making love to me last night? You said you wished you had waited."

I turn around completely almost on top of her. "No Lainey…I don't regret it. I told you…I am falling in love with you and it is too late to walk away or regrets…I just am so fucking worried about losing you and keeping you safe. But I have never experienced anything like being with you. It was…well no words can describe it." She nods and wipes away a tear. "Don't cry please…have I done something or what did I do?" I start to feel panic.

"I don't know…this is just scary Caleb. I'm scared. Okay…I don't want to lose you either, but this whole thing with this crazy lady is scaring me. Just hold me okay." I kiss her tears away.

"Then let me take care of you. Don't fucking drive from Denver."

"Okay…okay. I won't. I don't even want to go there now until this is over. I think I will postpone it and just stay here a few more days."

"Oh thank fuck. I will fly out with you when this settles down. Thank you." I kiss her and open her bath towel. "This is damp, we should get it off of you." I smile at her.

"Oh really. Is that the only reason you are taking it off."

"No…I am going to make love to you then fuck you hard again. Now get this towel out of here."

 _Christian Grey left his board of directors meeting at the Seattle Shipyard Association and told his CPO to take him to his son Ted's home. He knew that Ana and Viviana were there watching Delilah Mary and Anabelle since Gen was having a tough go with morning sickness. There was another car following them and one ahead of them. Mike had really tightened up security. His cell vibrated and he saw it was Taylor._

" _Good afternoon Taylor."_

" _Christian…don't get pissed…but I am just leaving a meeting that I had with Reid, Mike, Tongo, Caleb and Henry. We didn't call you because we knew you had the board meeting this morning and Ted had his presentation today."_

" _So…why would I be pissed? What decision was made without my final okay? That is what we are talking about right Taylor?" Christian Grey did not like to be circumvented. He was still in charge of this family and it was still his money that funded every fucking project behind all the success stories. Yes his sons had their own successes…but he gave them the means to make that happen. He would not be left out of the loop and Taylor more than anyone knew that. Surely that is why he was making the call and not Henry or Caleb._

 _He heard Taylor sigh loudly and he could picture him rubbing his face like he always did when he was frustrated with Christian._

" _Look Christian…in the forty plus years we have known each other, I have maybe told you that you were wrong once or twice. But I am telling you now…you are wrong. People…your people…your children…your grandchildren…their wives…girlfriends…are all going to get hurt if you don't change your position on Augustine de Costa. She is poison and we need to deal with her. Not when her god damn kids are all grown and more dangerous than she is. Now. This week. It has to happen."_

" _Oh really? Well how do you propose we do that without taking a militia and walking into her home and gunning her down…possibly hurting innocent children in the midst?"_

" _Caleb told us something today that he hadn't shared with us before. And before you say anything…just listen. It will help us get to her…through another means I think. But I want to talk to you face to face. Are you headed home?"_

" _No. I told Ana I would come over to Ted's and help her with the kids and have lunch with her. I can change that if needed."_

" _No…I will come to you. Go see Ana…I will meet you there."_

" _Fine. But make it quick…I don't want to be holed up in secret meetings at my sons' house when I am supposed to be helping my wife with my granddaughters."_

 _Walking through the front door of his childhood home was always surreal for Christian Grey. Ted and Gen had made it their own, but there were some places and rooms that still had his parents thumb print on it. The garden outside the French doors still had some of the flowers Grace had planted. The massive dining room table is the one his parents owned. The lines on the pantry door marking the heights of Elliot, Christian and Mia as they grew up…never removed. Sometimes when Christian walked through the front doors he would close his eyes and wish that Grace would come around the corner with one of her smiles to greet him asking how his day was. He shook his head remembering how often he lied to her when he was a teen telling her he was at the library when he was actually having sex with her good friend. He looked up at the stairway. Two flights up was his old room, now the bedroom of his granddaughter Stella._

 _Ted added an entire wing which included a large playroom and an impressive exercise room. Anabelle had Mia's old room, Delilah Mary was in Elliot's old room next to Stella. Of course the rooms were decorated with a feminine touch and the three guest rooms all had Gen's signature on it. But there were two rooms that took Christian back the most. The first room was his Dad's office. Ted had done little to it…including keeping the famous chair of doom. The hours Christian had sat in that chair trying to get bad behavior forgiven were countless. Sometimes he walked in that room and leaned against the door and could still see his dad sitting in his chair. He was a wonderful father. Christian knew he probably didn't realize it well until he hit his mid-forties. He missed him a great deal._

 _The other room that always took him back was the sun room. His mother loved that room. She would sit back there and read for hours and in her final years she would just sit looking into space, her mind long gone. But she would smile occasionally and say one of her children's names. But Christian didn't dwell on the years she deteriorated in front of him. No, he preferred to think about Grace, his wonderful mother sitting in the chair reading and after he would get a tongue lashing from his dad he would come sit with her and she would gently take his arm and say. "Just remember we love you Christian. We don't always like you…but with all our hearts we love you."_

 _It was in that chair that she told him thought she might be like her own mother showing the early signs of Alzheimer's and as a grown man he wept with his head in her lap. He wasn't surprised. Grace had shown signs for the past year. But he had been in denial. Her hands ran through his hair and very few words were said. Finally she simply said, 'I may forget you in the end…but don't you ever forget dear boy, that I loved you from the moment I saw you Christian. You must never forget how very much I loved you and what a wonderful son you always were." The pain of losing his dear mother would be raw in his heart until the day he died._

" _Abuelo…why are you here?" He looked up from the foyer to see his dear little granddaughter._

" _Well Hello Viviana." Christian picked up his granddaughter smiling at how well her English had progressed. "I am here to eat lunch with you, your cousins and Grams." He talked slowly making sure she could understand him. She scooted out of his arms only to be replaced by Delilah Mary. Little Delilah, always soft spoken took her grandfather's handsome face in her hands and looked at him._

" _Gramps will you play with Vivi and me? Grams is giving Anabelle a bath cuz she spillded the ketchup all over her hair."_

" _She did what? Why would she do that?"_

" _Because she is two Christian." Ana came down carrying Anabelle whose hair was still wet. He took his youngest granddaughter from his wife with the intention of drying her hair. She could get a cold for Christ sake._

 _Ana had left in the morning without saying goodbye to her husband and he could tell she was still aloof or angry with him about something. He would wait until after lunch and when the girls had quiet time to ask her what was eating at her._

 _Taylor came and filled him in on the meeting that had been held earlier without his presence. His sons had apparently decided that they were taking matters into their own hands with regards to Augustine de Costa. While he admitted the new information could make for some interesting dialogue with Juan Carlos, he would not be circumvented. He would call a meeting for after dinner with all his sons and key security. But he wasn't conceding quite yet._

 _With Anabelle napping, Delilah Mary and Viviana sent to quiet time and Gen finally sleeping after a moment of violent vomiting, Christian approached Ana._

" _Are you not talking to me or angry about something Mrs. Grey?" Ana took her cup of tea and sat down in the sun room, in the same place Grace used to sit when she was contemplative._

" _I am a bit irritated with you Christian. No I am perplexed and I just don't understand why you are so damn adamant that Augustine's sons are more important than your own grandchildren or children."_

" _That's not true Ana…or fair…and you know it."_

" _Do I? Because from my viewpoint you seem to be obsessed with keeping Augustine and her children together at the expense of our family Christian and I am telling you…it is time to let your past go. We all get it…your biological mother abandoned you. I have made concessions and you have had my empathy for years…we all get it. But Christian…the best damn thing that ever happened to you, was the day your biological mother died and Grace Trevelyan and Carrick Grey walked into your life. If that had not happened…I venture to say you would have been raised by a woman that was a prostitute and drug addict and the chances of you overcoming that kind of upbringing to be that man you are today…with the loving family you have…probably less than 1%. So, if you are trying to be a hero here…get those kids away from that crazy, selfish lunatic of a mother they have…and give them the same chance of a good life that you have. Because if you don't…and one thing happens to any of my children or grandchildren…I will never…and I mean this Christian…I will never forgive you…do you hear me Christian? I love you…but you are wrong here and you need to fix it…now."_

 _Christian Grey leaned his head back. He had heard the same shit for the past two days. Henry, Ted, Taylor and now his wife. He prided himself in trying to play by the rules. He hated that his family believed he was choosing to protect Augustine's children over his own family. Was that what he was doing? Taylor reminded him that years ago they had not followed the rules when they escorted Ana's stalker, Joe Rizzo over the border of Mexico…with enough drugs to put him away for twenty years. If any time in his life called for him to break the rules…then perhaps this was the time. He looked at his wife and nodded then picked up his phone._

" _Henry…call a meeting…let's call in Jax and reach the ambassador. We get the kids taken from her…then move forward with the meeting with Juan Carlos." He looked at Ana and she silently mouthed the words…thank you. He nodded. It ate away at him that those boys would be taken away from their mother…as bad as she was…but he was incapable of denying his wife anything. She rarely asked for anything…and he finally realized everything she had said…was right. He hoped it was not too late._

" _You all buckled in their Miss Stella?" Woody leaned over the little girl's seat belt, double checking it to make sure she was safely strapped into her seat. He reached into his pocket and handed her a bag of Swedish Fish and winked at her. "Don't tell on me." She giggled and took the sweets politely thanking him._

 _The line of cars leaving the campus property was long. Woody waited to pull out until the cars had cleared then called in that they were leaving. When most of the school traffic had cleared the parking lot, he pulled out and headed out towards the exit. Fortunately for both Woody and Stella Grey there was a stop sign at the school exit. When Woody braked at the stop sign the car continued on without stopping. He was trained…and new instantly his brakes were not working. He immediately shifted into neutral and while he had not accelerated more than 20 mph, he had nowhere to go but to coast into the middle of the intersection or over the curb on the grass. It was an easy decision. He was furious but he couldn't lose his cool with the little girl in his car._

 _The car roughly bounced over the curb settling into the grass. No harm done but it was a rough stop._

" _You okay back there Miss Stella?"_

" _Yes…what happened?"_

" _Oh the car just had the hiccups." Stella laughed. Woody text Mike for assistance. He didn't want to talk in front of the little girl. But Mike called immediately. "Sit tight okay Stella…I need to check the car real fast." Woody got out of the car after turning off the engine. "Mike…no brakes…my guess is they have been cut. I am sitting on the grass of the campus property…it was that or ride out into the intersection. You need to get someone out here and get the little lady."_

" _Are you fucking kidding me? Oh mother of god…Ted will go out of his fucking mind if that is the case. Can you see under the car?"_

" _No…we are wedged into the grass."_

" _Okay let me send a tow truck and I will come out and get you guys myself. Let's wait to let Grey know until we confirm the brakes have been tampered with. Oh this is bad. Stella okay?"_

" _She's good. But I swear to god…Mike…someone fucked with the brakes. I am sure of it."_

 _Mike had to call Henry and tell him what the mechanic saw when he came to tow the car. The brakes had indeed been cut. Henry went out of his mind screaming at Mike that security had to get better and heads would roll. Henry also had the unfortunate job of calling his brother to tell him…Stella was okay…but Gens' brakes had been cut. It was not a pleasant conversation._

 _Shortly after Mike arrived to Ted Greys house with Stella, Ted himself showed up. He came flying into the door running through his house frantic to find his little girl and see for himself that his daughter was okay. She was playing on the floor with her two year old sister. His knees almost buckled in relief when he saw her. He didn't want to scare her so he simply watched her feeling his heart beat rapidly. He turned the corner, on a mass rush to find his father. Mike stopped him in the hallway._

" _Where is my dad Mike?" Ted was livid. His face was red…and he was so angry that Mike knew this was a serious situation. Henry had warned him that Ted was on his way home and that Ted was out for blood. Henry was on his way himself and had called his dad before Ted could get there to tell him what had happened. Christian Grey was so shook up by the news he grabbed his coat and ran out the back door to gather his senses. Ana's worst fear. My god…my god…what if Woody had made it onto the highway? Christian Grey stood in the backyard of his childhood home looking up at the sky barely able to breath. He bent over, his chest…he couldn't breathe…_

" _Dad…dad…are you okay…Dad?" Ted Grey had rushed into the back yard ready to confront his father man to man…not father to son. He was furious. He was so angry he wasn't sure he could control his fury until he approached his father and saw the pain._

" _Ted…Dad!" From the deck, Henry Grey yelled out and ran towards his brother and father. He was sure Ted was going to tear his father apart. When he had called Ted to tell him Gen's brake line had been cut Ted had gone out of his mind. He had never heard his brother so angry and determined to take revenge. He worried about the confrontation that was bound to take place and jumped in his car speeding all the way to Ted's house. He didn't expect to see Ted holding his father up. He ran full speed down to the lawn, his heart racing. "What's wrong with Dad?" Ted held his father up._

 _Christian looked at Ted. "I'm sorry Ted. So sorry." Christian Grey caught his breath and stood up. Ted grabbed his father's arm._

" _Dad…are you okay?" His fury had resided after taking one look at his father. Henry put his arm on his Dad's shoulder._

" _Dad…are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Christian shook his head._

" _No…no…what I need to do is put an end to this." Still catching his breath and clearing his thoughts, Christian Grey stood tall and determined. "Okay…okay…let's go inside and tell me what you have planned to get this crazy bitch. I'm with you…forgive me Ted…and god forgive me…because Augustine de Costa has lost any more chances of my showing her any mercy. I'm done."_

 _ **A few thoughts: Yes this is a darker story than my other two stories. I wanted to take a shot at writing a story with a plot and bring it to a conclusion. That means…angst unfortunately. I am sorry if I have lost readers because this is too dark and or has too much angst. However, many of you seem on the edge of your seat and that makes it fun. I would never kill off a child and was surprised that so many of you warned me off from doing so. But there is more angst to come before I end this story.**_

 _ **I am back to work and traveling a great deal and wanted to get this posted before leaving on a trip tomorrow for a few days so I didn't get to proof this the way I wanted too.**_

 _ **Maybe I should divide my chapters in half and then you would get more updates each week…but same number of words. This week many of you were relentless asking for updates…and I have a busy week ahead so fair warning, I probably won't be updating much over the next ten days. I love your enthusiasm for this story but please be patient and understand like all my fellow writers, we do have real lives that get in the way. Thanks for your understanding.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_To Wacko in Waco (Love the name BTW) since you signed in as a guest I can't clear up some of your thoughts privately. First…thank you for liking the story. Second: Ivy is not a cousin, that that would be creepy, she is just a family friend. She is Luke Sawyer's daughter so sex between them is not creepy. Third: Caleb did not ignore Ivy, they talked (see Chapter 17) and she approved of Lainey and he likes her boyfriend as well. It has been over three months since Ivy and Caleb were even together. They never dated...they were friends with benefits and they are now just friends. Finally: Caleb never confirmed the number of women he had sex with and his issue wasn't that she had been with someone…it was that the person she had sex with still wants to have a relationship with her. Hope that helps._

 **Chapter 18: The Secret**

"Caleb…Mom said to come up for dinner. I would have called you but I rather enjoy watching Lainey skate. She is a beautiful young lady Caleb." I look over at my dad who appears to be his old self. I am watching Lainey teach Vivi how to skate. She is right…Vivi is a natural. She hasn't stopped smiling since she has had the past hour to herself out on the ice with Lainey.

I stand up and face my dad. My dad almost collapsed today at Ted's after hearing what happened with the brakes in Gen's car. I almost collapsed myself when I heard the news. I half expect Ted to come around the corner any minute and beat the shit out of me, blaming me, as he should. He is pretty shook up. Henry said Ted couldn't stop holding his girls and when he had to tell Gen what happened with her car and Stella, she was hysterical. Gen picked up Stella and kissed her over and over again and then looked at Henry and pointed her finger at him. She blamed him for security not being better. Henry didn't say much but tried to point out that Woody actually did a good job. But Gen was pissed and I don't blame her. This is all on me. My god…what if Stella had been hurt? My dad motions for me to sit down. He looks tired.

"Tell me dad…are you okay? What did the doctor say?"

"Yes. I am fine. I have never experienced a panic attack, but evidently I did. My heart is strong, no blockage, just high blood pressure. So for the first time in my life I am on medication for a medical problem. Very frustrating. If I increase my exercise and watch my salt intake, I can get it under control. This stress…you know I should never have let Augustine off the hook. I was wrong. I will look forward to your version of the news Taylor shared with me today Caleb."

"Thanks for being patient. It is hard to talk about this. It is something Estella asked me not to tell anyone. But my family has to come before this promise. I just wish I had told everyone sooner." He looks like he wants to respond but instead remains quiet for a few seconds.

"How is Lainey handling the edict that she stay here for the next week while you are in Brazil?" I let out a deep breath and roll my eyes.

"Oh that didn't go over too well. I literally picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, got in the elevator and threw her in the car. She was super pissed but she wouldn't listen to me refusing to leave. Fuck Dad, I don't know how men deal with woman. She is so stubborn."

My dad laughs. "We don't deal with them Caleb…but pretty sure going all caveman on her wasn't the best idea. Maybe you are the one that is stubborn." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I know I'm stubborn but she wouldn't listen. She didn't see why she had to stay put if she had security. She got down right indignant about it. I told her just until this is over and she said I was being overly dramatic. It pissed me off, I was already freaked out over Gen's car…and I just…went caveman. You are right. When we got here she jumped out of the car and started walking over here to skate. That was two hours ago…she hasn't said a word to me…but she has been having fun with Vivi."

"Well let me take Vivi back and you two straighten it out. We don't need any extra stress around the house. Where will she stay while she is here? Do you need one of the guest rooms prepared?" I look at my dad.

"Seriously Dad? She will just stay with me."

"Is that a good idea to introduce Vivi to your intimacy so soon?"

I roll my eyes. "I doubt Viviana understands dad and it's not like we will have sex in front of her. I will keep the door closed." I can't believe he is even suggesting otherwise.

"So you are serious about Lainey?" My dad leans over with his elbows on his knees.

"Yes…no…yes. I am worried about keeping her in my life right now with all this shit. But define serious?" I look at him.

"Cal…you know what I mean by serious. Don't play games with me."

"Well I am not proposing anytime soon if that is what you mean…it's only been like a month…"

"And your point?"

"Oh come on dad…yes we all know you proposed to mom ten seconds after you met and got her pregnant twenty seconds later…but my generation doesn't feel marriage has to be rushed. You know… after we get this whole mess cleared up, maybe I will look for a place or build a house and she might want to move in at some point…but this is all pretty new. And honestly dad, I think I should put distance between us for a while. It would be safer for her to not be involved with me right now."

"She is an amazing young lady Caleb. Don't hurt her. We have the resources to keep her safe. Are you sure you're not afraid of the commitment." I bite my upper lip.

"Yes…a bit. I don't think I could take it if she fucked me over like August did…so I probably am looking for every excuse to not make this work. But I really…really have it bad for her. I don't know what to do."

"You do the right thing Caleb. Don't hurt this girl. She is in love with you. I can tell by looking at her…and she is wonderful with your daughter. Your fear is going to ruin your chance at happiness. I understand the worry…but we can take care of her until this blows over."

"I know…I know…I just need to think this through. I don't want to rush things. I already told her I thought I was in love with her…and I am kicking myself for doing that…even though it is true."

"I assume you are monogamous and that includes no more late night fuck calls with Ivy." I almost fall off the bleacher.

"What? What are you talking about?" My dad stands up and looks at me straight in the eye.

"You may think no one was aware Caleb…but I was aware. You were both grown adults…not much I could say…but make sure you treat Lainey right." Holy shit…I had no idea he knew. I look down unable to look him in the eye.

"First of all, I haven't been with Ivy in over three months, we are just good friends. Please tell me Luke doesn't know?"

"I don't know. Not a subject we ever discussed. I assume he does not know because he probably would have said something, but I figured it out several years ago. I saw you both leave Ted's boathouse once. That boathouse at my parents place was only used for two things in over sixty years…storing boats and sex. Trust me…more fucking took place in that boathouse then in a whore house. Mostly done by your Uncle Elliot…but your mother and I…"

"Got it dad…no more info needed. And yes…I am monogamous. I have no desire to be with anyone else but Lainey and yes…I will treat Lainey right. I have only had one real girlfriend before Lainey…that was August. We know how that turned out. Before that I dated, but nothing serious. Lainey is different for me. I am in love with her…pretty sure about that. I want to be with her every second. That is a new feeling for me. I thought I loved August…and I did at one point. But it wasn't like this." My dad smirks and tilts his head.

"Well…I understand that Caleb. When you find the one…it stuns you. I remember with your mom. It hit me so hard and fast I thought I had lost my mind. I didn't do love. I was not a nice guy. I didn't treat women the way I would want my daughter or granddaughters to be treated. I don't apologize…everything I did was consensual. But none the less…I had been with many women…much like you I suspect…so to suddenly have one woman come into my life, overwhelm me with emotions I didn't think I was capable of having…well…let me tell you it blindsided me like nothing I ever expected. So I understand what you are incapable of articulating. It's an amazing feeling isn't it?" I nod confirming his thoughts. "The thing is Caleb…at some point you have to disregard societal expectations…and go with your heart."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"I mean…when you fall in love with someone…that you can't live without…who you want in your arms every morning, that takes your every waking thought and consumes your dreams…it doesn't matter if you have known them for 10 minutes or 10 years."

"Damn Dad, you make loving someone sound like a business acquisition."

"That is exactly what it is." He pats me on the back and smiles. "But why do I sense you are still not sure even after confessing you are in love."

"Because I am scared of losing her…of her getting hurt. I am so worried about it…that I think I should let her go to keep her safe. I have a really bad feeling right now. I feel like I would be doing her a favor to distance herself from me."

"Caleb...I can't tell you what to do…but…don't make a mistake here. You're in love with her. Letting her go…putting distance between you…is the fucking dumbest thing you have ever said. It's time to put the past behind you and secure your future. That beautiful girl out there is your future."

I get Vivi reluctantly off the ice, put her shoes back on and tell her to go with my dad and we will be right there. They jump on the golf cart and head back to the house.

Lainey ignores me, turning up the music, she skates almost violently. I worry that she might hurt herself as she seems almost reckless and I jump up when she attempts a triple axel and falls flat on her ass. She lies flat on the ice with her hand over her face and I shimmy out on the ice and sit down next to her. She appears fine but isn't saying anything. We wait for the music to stop and fuck my ass is getting cold. How does she just lie here? She is wearing tight leggings that are low on her hip and this tight mid-drift top with her bare back on the ice.

"How do you sit here and not freeze your ass off?" She removes her arm covering her face and looks at me.

"Because I am so fuming pissed right now that the ice is cooling me off."

"Am I the reason you are so pissed off?" I try not to laugh, but she isn't making it easy.

"What do you think boy wonder?" Yep she is still pissed.

"Boy wonder?" I laugh. "Is it because I went all caveman on you?" I shift to my side, my ass is getting numb from the ice. She hasn't moved.

"You had no right to pick me up and carry me and demand I do as you say. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Lainey…I'm sorry. That was wrong. But you wouldn't listen to me…I was stressed about my sister-in-law's car, thinking about what could have happened to Stella…worried my dad had a heart attack…worried about you…about going to Brazil and leaving you and Vivi behind. Fuck the stress level is off the charts. But I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

She finally turns on her side. Again her bare skin on the ice. I sit up, I can't take it anymore. She laughs. "What's the matter…can't handle a little chill?"

"No actually…I can't. My ass and legs are going numb. Can we go sit down on something warm? Fuck how do you do this?" She stands up like its nothing. I am on my hands and knees and can't get up without falling. She pulls me up. I am wearing boots with leather soles and slipping everywhere. She is more than amused and I am getting a bit pissed. We finally get off the ice, she puts her guards on her skates and I lift her and place her on the empty snack counter so we are eye to eye. I look and see the backs of three CPO's at various doorways then lean in and kiss her softly.

"Please tell me you forgive me?" I kiss her neck and place myself in between her legs.

"Why do you have to go to Brazil? I don't understand."

"I brought this problem to everyone. I know Juan Carlos. I know the area, have an apartment there, security…I just need to go."

"Who else is going?" She puts her arms around my neck and I take that as good sign she is starting to forgive me. "I really don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't want to go. Reid, Mike, Tongo, Ted and me. In fact Gen and the girls will be coming over here to stay while we are gone as well. I worry about Ted going because he is out for blood now…but we need him since he flies and we might need to fly in country and well he insisted on going. This is more than personal for him now."

"What if you get hurt? It scares me Caleb."

"I have a large team of security over in Rio…we will be careful." I am more worried about her, but I don't say that. "It will be a quick four or five days. I have to get this taken care of so we can get on with our lives."

"But I can't just stay here locked away…I will go crazy."

"Invite your family over. There is plenty to do here." She sighs and shakes her head.

"Caleb…that isn't the point. Will you see Augustine?" I hope she doesn't think I still have feelings for her. I hope I see her…but with a bullet in her head. Because of August, five years of my life have been a living hell. I am done with her.

"I doubt it. I haven't seen her in years. I know and I understand how you feel about being kept inside, but just while we are away, please stay here. I will make it up to you. I will go with you to Denver and we will go somewhere…just the two of us. Let me put an end to this problem so we can get on with our life. If I can't trust you to stay here…then…"

She takes a deep breath. "Then what?" I shake my head murmuring that I just need her safe. She pushes my hair off my fore head. "Won't your mom mind that I am practically moving in?"

"No… she is excited to have a houseful of people and Gen is so sick right now…she needs the help with the girls."

"Is poor little Stella okay? I mean I know she wasn't hurt…but did it scare her?"

"No Woody made it seem like nothing really happened. I think she was more confused by Ted and Gen fawning all over here. Anyway…am I forgiven?" She leans up and kisses me. "Is that a yes?" She kisses me again and our kiss gets deeper and longer and pretty quickly we are all tongues and going at it pretty heavy. I need her and I want her, but I am reluctant of getting any closer to her while I have so many things going on in my head. I pull back…with a raging hard on.

"Caleb…you've been strange all day…are we okay?"

"Yes…just worried…Lainey. I keep telling you…I am worried on so many levels. I'm sorry. It's not you. You mean everything to me…I just don't want anything to happen to you. I feel like such a dick putting you through this. You don't need this shit."

"Caleb…we've discussed this. I am here. I love you. I hate that I have to stay here while you are gone. But I will do it because you need for me to, and I want to be safe." She looks at me and kisses me softly on my cheek. I push her down and whistle getting Tongo's attention. He turns around. "You and the guys…take it outside." He shakes his head at me and tells the other CPO's to get outside. I look at Lainey and she is lying flat on her back and I pull her pants down.

"Caleb…what are you doing?"

"You're on the snack counter…I'm getting a snack. I'm starving." I try to be more light hearted…but if I were honest, I feel heavy hearted. I can't let her go…but I will never forgive myself if something happens to her.

After I brought Lainey to two orgasms, one with my tongue the other with my dick deep inside of her we head back to the house. Lainey ran upstairs and cleaned up real fast and I went into one of the downstairs bathrooms and washed my face and hands real quick. When I walk into the kitchen Ted is sitting there eating dinner and talking to my parents. Vivi is on the barstool next to him coloring.

"There you are Caleb…your dinner is in the oven, we didn't wait."

"That's cool. We needed to talk a bit." I look at Ted and he rolls his eyes.

"Talk. Right."

"I thought you would come at me…Ted…I'm so sorry about what happened."

"I will settle this with you later Caleb. Let's just fix it and right now isn't the time to talk about it." He looks down at Vivi and taps her nose. "This is good mom." Ted takes a bite of the pork roast and turns when Lainey comes into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Grey. You didn't need to do that. If I am staying here, please let me do something." My mom just smiles at her and fixes our plates. We walk over to the kitchen table and start eating when the back door opens and Henry walks in with Steele and carrying Ricky.

"Steele…go sit on the stairs and I will be right there." He sounds pissed.

"Why is he being banished to the stairs Henry?" My mom comes around and takes Ricky from him, gives him a kiss and hug then sets him down. Timmi must be at the hospital again with Carter.

Vivi and Ricky decide to go up to the playroom and Henry waits for the kids to leave the room, shakes his head and points to Ted's plate. "Got any more food Mom? I'm starving."

"Yes of course, did the boys eat?"

"Yes Timmi fed them before she left for the hospital. God damn Steele is being a little dickhead lately. He has been tormenting Ricky nonstop and getting in trouble at school. That is so unlike him. I am about ready to ring his neck."

"Don't you think he is just out of sorts with both of you away so much to see Carter at the hospital?"

"I'm sure of it but it doesn't give him card blanch to misbehave." Henry grabs a beer and loosens his tie. He looks at my dad. "What the doctor say?"

"I'm fine."

"He has high blood pressure and he has to get rid of his stress. He told you Christian, that this was a warning sign." My dad waves his hand at my mom basically telling her it was no big deal.

"Don't wave us off Dad. Is there something you need to do…like not get stressed or take medication?" Ted stands up with his arms crossed face to face with my dad.

"Yes I am on blood pressure medication until I can get this under control. I will be fine. I need to step up my exercise. Uncle Elliot is on the same medication…this isn't a big deal. Now drop it. Is everyone else on their way? We can meet in the library it will be roomier than my office." My dad clearly wants to change the subject.

"Reid and Jax are on their way, Taylor was out in the driveway talking to Sawyer." My mom puts a plate in front of Henry but he gets up and talks to Steele then they both come back in the kitchen. "Go sit at the table with Uncle Caleb, and write a half page on why you shouldn't disrespect your teacher and then another half page on why you shouldn't tease and hit your little brother."

"Dad…that will take all night. Please I will be better." Steele looks up at Henry and I see my parents smile at each other. How many essays did I have to write when I was a kid…maybe a hundred? I feel Steele's pain.

"The sooner you get started buddy…the sooner you will be finished." Henry sits down and wolfs his food down. "God when did I turn into dad?" We all laugh. "Finish the first one Steele then maybe Grams will give you some ice cream or a snack. I won't be long…let's do this. I have to get the kids home and in bed. Oh hey Lainey…didn't see you over there."

Lainey smiles shyly. "Hi Henry. How is Carter?"

"We see the specialist tomorrow. Hoping we get some good news…we need it. But we are able to hold him a lot longer these days and they are telling us he is getting stronger. Thanks for asking. Mom can you give Ricky a bath while we are meeting?"

My mom smiles and nods but I can see she isn't happy about something. "Of course I don't mind but I would like to sit in on the meeting as well." We all look at each other.

"Ana…"

"Christian don't 'Ana' me. I have a right to know what you are planning." My mom comes around and looks at my dad. Let's see how he handles a stubborn woman. "I am about up to my eyeballs in all of your secret boy's club meetings while we little women hold up the fort. Gen asks me to sit in on the meeting and I would like to do that. I can call Gail over to watch the kids." The room is silent, no one daring to say anything. My parents never argue so this is awkward.

"I can watch them Mrs. Grey and give Ricky a bath. This doesn't involve me so I don't mind."

"Thank you Lainey. That is very nice of you. Shall I make coffee for our meeting?" My mom looks at all of us.

"That's a negative…bring the bourbon." My dad walks away knowing he has lost the battle.

"Okay Caleb…we are all here. Can you fill us in? We've heard the little gem of a secret but Ted, Jax and your Mom have not." Mike motions for me to start talking. I hate that I am betraying Estella, but I have no choice. I recall the day Estella told me Augustine's vial secret vividly. It was a turning point in my feelings about her. Up until them I was hurt, destroyed by her betrayal. But I hadn't come to the hate point quite yet. I settle in my seat and recall the night several months before she died that Estella confided in me about Augustine.

 _We were sitting out on the roof watching Vivi play. Estella was weak but wanted to see the sky and the sunset. Vivi was running around and playing with Tongo and I sat down next to Estella to make sure she was okay. She put her arm through mine and was shaking her head._

" _What's wrong Estella?"_

" _My daughter Caleb. She has lost her mind…that is what it has to be. To walk away from you…from her daughter…to be another man's whore. I don't understand how it happened so quickly. One minute you were lovers, the next…well." She started to cry._

" _Estella…I won't get mad, but have you talked to August since the day she had Vivi?"_

" _No." She looked away. "I have not really spoken to her since the night she sealed her fate."_

" _What does that mean Estella?" She turned to face me taking my hands in hers._

" _Caleb…what I am to tell you…you must never share with anyone other than Tongo of course. It could get my daughter killed. As evil as she is, and all the pain she has caused me…I do not wish to see her dead." She squeezed my hand hard. "Please promise me Caleb?"_

" _Okay Estella. I won't tell anyone. What is it?"_

" _As you know Caleb, Benito Peredia is the nephew of Juan Carlos Fernandez. He is the son of Juan Carlos sister and Juan Carlos raised him…along with his younger brother Santiago. Santiago was a good boy…he was kind, he was a student and didn't get in trouble. He was everything Benito was not. Juan Carlos worshipped him and to this day mourns him."_

' _What happened to him? You refer to him in the past tense."_

" _He is dead. My daughter killed him."_

" _What? What do you mean?" I stood up, sat back down, stood up again._

" _Right after Augustine met Benito and started cheating on you, he brought his younger brother with him one night to the club. Augustine liked the younger brother. He was her age, handsome, clean and she liked that he was in school studying. Benito seemed not to notice at first. I only knew this because at that time she still lived at home with me. I would hear her talking to her girlfriends and it was Santiago…this ….and Santiago that. She was fascinated by him and they snuck away together quite a bit."_

" _Continue…what happened." I felt gutted. Yet another betrayal by August. What a fool I was._

" _My daughter the whore…she dated both brothers. Santiago tried to tell her Benito was no good. That he loved his brother but that Benito was a criminal. I tried to tell her…you are dating Caleb…but she had moved on Caleb. Soon…you found out she had been with Benito and ended it. But right after you ended it with her she was with Santiago one night and Benito found them together."_

" _What happened when he found them?"_

" _It was about five in the morning and Augustine came home. I heard her when she came in and she was hysterical. She had blood all over her and her face…she had been beaten violently. Her eyes were swollen shut, black and blue and she was panicked. She came in calling for me and she fell to the floor and said she had done something terrible." Estella began to cry. "Benito found them in bed together. He went out of his mind. Santiago and Benito fought violently. Then Santiago had Benito on the floor and he was choking him. Augustine…she grabbed a knife and she stabbed Santiago repeatedly and she killed him Caleb. She stabbed him to death. Benito…he went out of his mind at first. He loved his brother despite their differences. He beat Augustine he was so distraught. But see…somewhere in his twisted mind…he must have loved her because he covered for her and forgave her. He made it look like Santiago was killed in a street fight. That is what he told Juan Carlos who was so distraught over Santiago's death he put up reward to find the killer. Juan Carlos said if he ever found the killer…he would kill them with his own hands."_

" _Is that when she moved out with Benito? He forgave her?"_

" _Yes…he said he would never tell anyone she killed Santiago if she moved in with him. She did and shortly after she found out she was pregnant with Viviana. I promised her I would never tell anyone Caleb because I didn't want Juan Carlos to kill her. He will kill her if he ever finds out."_

" _Was she even slightly remorseful…my god Estella she should be in prison."_

" _Yes…I really think she meant to kill Benito if you want to know the truth. She said as much, she thought that it was Benito she was stabbing. She was drunk…maybe on drugs…she was confused in the fighting and tumbling. I think being forced to move in with Benito to hide the truth from Juan Carlos turned her into the bitter, corrupt woman she has become. She loved Benito…she loved Santiago…she loved you…she didn't know who she loved…and what she wanted."_

" _Why are you telling me this Estella?"_

" _Because…I don't know Caleb. You have to protect Viviana…you needed to know. Oh Caleb…what did I do wrong that I raised such a bad bad girl?"_

" _Estella…this isn't your fault." Estella cried until she was so spent I had to help her back to her bedroom. We never spoke of it again._

I look up after telling the last secret I have regarding Augustine. Everyone in the room is staring at me.

"She murdered a man. My god…Caleb…even if it she meant to kill Benito or was trying to protect Santiago…she basically walked away with no accountability." My mom looks shocked.

"Well there you have it…let's just tell Juan Carlos by phone…save ourselves a long ass trip and once he finds out he will kill her…pronto." Ted stands up and stretches. "Problem solved."

Reid leans forward. "You have any evidence on this Caleb? I mean Juan Carlos will want to verify this, right?"

"I would guess at this point that Benito would not be real happy with Augustine. She betrayed him. Can't we get a sworn statement from him? He knows the truth and he has nothing to lose by giving that information up. Maybe we promise him something in return. Like a photo of his new baby or something." I know it sounds small…but I doubt he has even seen a picture of his kid.

We sit around for another thirty minutes and decide that Reid will fly to Denver as soon as it can be arranged and we will hold up our trip to Brazil by an extra few days so he can get a visit in with Benito in prison. We agree we have to move quickly, but we need Benito's verification before going to Juan Carlos.

Jax reports that he will draft an affidavit of the crime for Benito to sign. We finish up our travel arrangements and game plan and just hope that Augustine doesn't pull anything else before we can get to Juan Carlos in a few days.

"Ted…maybe you should all move in here tonight, until this is settled. Your house is the only one that is not in a gated community." My dad looks at Ted and I know the response before he even speaks.

"No way dad. When I go to Brazil…yes…I want Gen and the girls here. But I can take care of my family until then."

"But you are gone all day leaving Gen alone with the girls."

"I got this. You have all your goons outside the house now…we are okay."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

" _No Jax…hire a nanny or get Ivy or someone to do it. I have a thousand things to do today before leaving for Denver in the morning. I love my niece but come on…I don't know shit about kids other than you play with them, buy them shit their parents won't let them have and you leave the room when they get annoying. Surely someone else can take her."_

 _Reid Sawyer sat at his desk at GEH rubbing his hair. His brother just called him to ask that he take his niece Charlotte to her eye appointment. The ultimate bachelor bad boy was almost in a cold sweat thinking about this request. He took his niece and nephews out for ice cream, played ball with them, wrestled on the floor…but taking them to a doctor or picking them up at school…was not something he could fathom._

" _Just help me out here please? If you want the affidavit drafted for Benito to sign and you want the congressman to influence the postponement of Benito's trial you will have to help me out. I have paperwork coming out my ass and will never finish it if I have to take the afternoon off to take Charlotte to the eye doctor."_

" _Well fuck…what about your wife. Isn't this her job?"_

" _Oh bro…you have bigger balls than I do if you ever say that to her face. Anyway, she has Ricky today with my two youngest and a bunch of Coping Together committee members coming over for a meeting. Henry is with Timmi meeting with the new doctor, Gen is in bed sick and Ana is with her and the kids, Ivy has a class and mom is at some luncheon. Dad is working with Mike on the details for Brazil and Caleb is on some worksite. That leaves you and Christian and he didn't pick up his cell. Trust me you were my last choice."_

" _For fuck sake Jax…what do you think I am doing today? I am lining up security for the trip for both here and over there, I am waiting to hear back from Benito's attorney to confirm he will see me. I am wiring money to the Cayman's, we have background checks to do on some new GEH employees…I am slammed."_

" _I know but ever since yesterday when the thing happened with Gen's car, everything is crazy. Charlotte was supposed to have this appointment yesterday but we canceled after everything happened. So just help me out."_

" _Come on…is this an emergency? It's not like she is blind, it can wait."_

" _I hear you but Phoebe said no."_

" _Oh Phoebe says cut your balls off and you do it. Man up Jax…tell her to re-schedule." Reid sighed. Jax always gave in to Phoebe and it pissed him off._

" _If you ever find someone that can stand your sorry ass…and you actually settle down…you will see how the magic pussy over rules all common logic."_

" _God damn it…must be Merlin like…fuckkkkk! Fine. Send me the address. How do I get her out of school? Hopefully they won't just hand her off to me."_

" _You're on the emergency cards. You won't have any problems."_

" _I'm on the card? Me…of all people?" Reid shook his head, hung up and called his PA to make a change in his schedule. He then called Mike down to his office to see if he could pick up some of the unfinished tasks. Jax owed him._

 _Reid Sawyer walked into the school looking for the office. He was pleased to see the security out front as he had to be let in the building. He also nodded to the three CPO's that were stationed outside and around the school. Besides his niece and nephew, this school was also attended by Steele Grey, so added security was needed in light of the issues surrounding Caleb's crazy ex. He had been to the school a few times to watch recitals, see Grey's basketball games, that sort of thing, but never in the role he was filling today. He opened the door and two women stood behind the counter talking. One was an older woman with gray hair and glasses. The other was a gorgeous hot, sexy woman in a tight pencil skirt. God damn they never had hot looking woman like that when he was in school._

 _The older woman spoke. "Can we help you?"_

" _Yes I'm Reid Sawyer, here to pick up Charlotte Sawyer for a doctors' appointment. I think my brother called and said I would be picking her up." The woman went to a computer and pulled something up and looked at Reid._

" _Yes that is you. You do look a bit like Mr. Sawyer. He is so nice we all just love him." Reid rolled his eyes. Jax could charm an Eskimo out of ice. Reid not so much. He was not a chatty charming kind of guy. He had been told over and over again he had his father's personality. He was close to his mom…but he was just like his dad._

" _What…you have a photo of me?" He was surprised. He didn't even know until an hour ago he was on the emergency list._

" _Yes Mr. Sawyer. Let me tell Charlotte's teacher you are here, then you can go to her classroom and get her." The older woman pressed a button on the intercom. "Mrs. Davis, please have Charlotte Sawyer gather her belongings. Her uncle is here to take her to the doctors." The older woman smiled at Reid and set about her work._

" _Where do I go?" Reid was out of his element._

 _The younger woman came from around the counter. Damn she was hot. "I will show you. Follow me."_

" _And you are?" Reid smiled down at her…she was not wearing a wedding ring. Interesting._

" _I am Ms. Davoli…the assistant principal. Follow me Mr. Sawyer." Reid let her lead the way while he checked out her ass. God damn._

" _Assistant principal? My mom was an Assistant Principal when she met my dad." Why was he engaging in small talk? He hated that shit. He noticed the art work along the hallway walls that had been prepared by students. As they passed one classroom with the door opened he stopped and smiled. Grey was sitting in the front desk. He winked at him._

" _Uncle Reid what are you doing here?" Grey whispered quite loudly._

 _The hot assistant principal stopped and went to the classroom door to shut it. "Mr. Sawyer…get back to work please. Your uncle is here to take your sister to the doctors." She shut the classroom door. "Mr. Sawyer, please…follow me and try not to have any more distractions. I believe you also know the young man in the next classroom who has also earned himself a front row seat." Reid frowned not sure what she was talking about. "Steele Grey…I believe Grey's cousin is in the classroom next door and his behavior like your nephews earned him a front row seat." She raised her eyebrows and while she tried to act stern he could see a slight smile on her face. Reid shrugged._

" _They are good kids…I'm sure it was the teachers fault." She stopped in her steps. He winked and smiled. "Kidding. But they are good kids…just a bit mischievous. So I see you're not married…have a boyfriend?" Yep Reid was not much for small talk, but he was also a get to the point kind of guy. "What's your first name by the way?"_

 _Isabella Davoli stood stock still. This ridiculously handsome jerk was too much. His arrogance and self- confidence was all consuming. She couldn't believe how forward he was._

" _Mr. Sawyer…this is your niece's classroom." She ignored his question and pointed to the door. He peeked in and he noticed the desk were smaller then Grey's room. He nodded to her._

" _And…"_

" _And we are here. Let me get Charlotte for you."_

" _No…you didn't answer my questions."_

" _Nor do I plan to." He shrugged. He was in the highest level security position a person could be in…if he wanted to know what she had for breakfast he could find that out in minutes. "Good afternoon boys and girls. Pardon the interruption Mrs. Davis…please send Charlotte out." A few seconds later Charlotte came out surprised to see her uncle but she hugged him none-the-less._

" _Hi Uncle Reid. Why are you here instead of Daddy?" He grabbed her backpack from her which looked like it weighed more than she did._

" _Busy day for everyone and I wanted to see you. Let's go check those eyeballs out then we can go get the most massive bowl of ice cream with all that goofy candy you like on it. How does that sound?" She smiled and took her uncles' hand. "I like your braids." He smiled at the little girl who was ridiculously cute and the only one of Jax's kids that didn't favor him. Little Charlotte was a replica of Phoebe._

 _Isabella Davoli watched with fascination. The over the top handsome uncle had a soft spot in his arrogant body. She assessed him. He was tall…at least 6'4 she bet. His body was muscular, massive shoulders and a beautiful tapered waist line. He had wavy dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked like his brother but was much darker in hair and coloring. He was more than handsome. He had long dark eyelashes and she even noticed the small beauty mark on his cheek. But all the great looks did not surpass just how arrogant and self-assured he was. They reached the front door._

" _Have a good evening Charlotte. We will see you tomorrow." Isabella smiled at the little girl. "Mr. Sawyer." She nodded and started to walk away into her office._

 _Reid looked up at wall and the pictures of the Principal and Assistant principal reading the name underneath it._

" _Isabella…it's been a pleasure." She turned around quickly forgetting about the picture. He pointed to it, solving the mystery for her as to how he knew her first name. He winked at her. "Until the next time." He led Charlotte out the doors and into his waiting car._

I am sitting on the couch quietly with my arm around Lainey. She is reading something on her phone and I am staring at the wall. I am so torn. I don't want to let Lainey go, but my heart is telling me that until this issue with Augustine is over, I should end it. If she forgives me after we have dealt with Augustine, then we could start over. But…I can't keep her locked away like a prisoner, yet if I don't, I can't keep her safe. I am dreading this conversation, but she doesn't seem happy locked away inside our home either.

A simple press release announcing to the world that our short relationship was over, should insure her safety and keep Augustine at bay. Or…I could hope we are able to get our plan in place quickly and then we wouldn't have to end it. But what if Benito doesn't cooperate? Why…why…why is Augustine still impacting my life and my happiness? I hear my large breath of frustration and turn to look at Lainey. Will she understand? Will she believe I am doing this to protect her? I rub my thumb across her chin.

"What's wrong Caleb? You have been so quiet since the other day when everything happened. Is that what is on your mind?"

"Lainey we need to talk." She sits back and turns towards me. She takes my hand and kisses it softly.

"Whatever you are about to tell me Cal…I want you to know…I am in love with you. I want to be part of your life…and I while I am scared and don't understand your world and what is going on right now…please…don't…whatever you are about to say…do something or say anything that will hurt me. Please."

I look at her, the pain of losing her rendering me speechless. "Lainey…" My cell vibrates and I grab it from my front pocket. I look at the caller ID. It can't be…what the fuck? I look at Lainey, stand and put my finger up. "I'm sorry I have to take this." I run as fast as I can, out the door to Tongo's room barging it open and accept the call.

 _Augustine de Costa looked at the photos online of Caleb Grey with his daughter…her daughter…with the skater and then she took the photos out of the shoebox that she no longer had to hide in her closet now that Benito was gone. She clutched the photos of her mother next to her chest and allowed herself to cry. The first tears she had allowed herself to shed since her mother died over three months ago. She then wiped her tears and held her head up, looking in the mirror. What had happened to her? She had long ago stopped recognizing the woman she had become._

 _Augustine knew several things. First…she no longer wanted Caleb Grey as her lover. But she also didn't want anyone else to have him. The skater would have to be dealt with. Second…she gave up her daughter because she worried about what Benito would do to her…she wanted her to have a better life. The Grey's would give her that. She had to portray that she didn't want the child…and she had long removed the beautiful little girl from her heart. But she couldn't allow any other woman to raise her as their own. Again…the skater would have to go. Third…she would never forgive herself for how she had betrayed and deserted her own mother…but she had no choice. Surely her mother had to know before she died that Benito had forced her to abandon her mother? Surely she knew in the end that Augustine had never stopped loving her._

 _Augustine sighed and poured herself a drink. In many ways she blamed Caleb Grey for her fall from grace and the path she took. When she met the young, charismatic billionaire, she was nothing but an innocent girl working in a hotel. He introduced her to her drug of choice…sex. He was an amazing lover. She soon craved sex and wanted more and more until it took over every consuming thought. Yes Caleb…took her innocence and gave her the addiction of lust. She craved it…and he had left her often to go back to the United States….leaving her hungry…starving for more. Until she bet Benito…he filled in the gaps satisfied the cravings until…until she met him. The person she never allowed herself to think about…the man she may have actually grown to love had she not killed him._

 _What was it about Santiago? She fell hard and fast for him. He was charismatic like Benito but smart like Caleb. He was gorgeous and handsome like Caleb but hot headed like Benito. He was the most amazing lover she had ever been with. And she killed him. It was supposed to be Benito. It was never supposed to be Santiago._

 _When she killed Santiago, Benito went out of his mind. But not so much that he didn't still want Augustine as his possession. She hated him and she loved him. She loved him for forgiving her for killing his brother and wanting her so much that she was his obsession. But she hated him for living…she hated him for keeping her from her mother…for forbidding her to see the little girl she gave birth to. Yet he was the father of her sons and Benito had been another one of her addictions. She didn't understand how she could love him…and hate him at the same time._

 _She hated him for threatening to kill Caleb. He was innocent in the whole matter…he didn't deserve to die. And if he died…the child would have no chance. She fought vehemently to keep Benito from killing Caleb, did he not know this?_

 _As the days went to months and the months to years she forgot what it was like to be good. To be kind…like her mother. She forgot what it was like to have a man make tender love to her. She forgot what it was like not to be filled with hate. She forgot what it was like not to be evil. She craved power as each day went on. The more powerful she became…admittedly the more evil she became. To Augustine…power was meant to be abused…and she felt euphoric with power. After all…the only thing she had left was her power…and her sons. Nothing else mattered._

 _Augustine paced. With Benito in prison…would he betray her and finally tell his uncle or others that she had murdered Santiago. It was an accident. She meant to kill Benito…but she could never say that. He believed she had killed Santiago to save him…and this lie kept her alive. But would he tell their secret now? Surely no one would believe him. He was a criminal of the worse kind. The only other person that knew of this secret was her dead mother. Estella had promised her she would never tell anyone and Estella would not have betrayed her own daughter. Surely. If she had then it would have come out by now. No her secret was safe…that she felt confident of. Because of this confidence she also knew that her plans must continue._

 _She wanted to have the most successful cartel. She wanted to be the most feared leader. She wanted to provide her boys the chance to take over her empire someday. She wanted Benito locked away forever, for the beatings, for the abusive sex, for living instead of Santiago, for keeping her from her mother, for keeping her from her daughter. She wanted him to pay. She shook her head and laughed. With all that…she missed him. She wanted him dead…but she wanted him in her arms. Was she losing her mind?_

 _Augustine also wanted to touch and hold her daughter just one time. Just one kiss. Just one touch. If Caleb would allow this…then she would go quietly away…and perhaps…let the skater live…if he gave her up. If he cared at all for the skater…he would give her up and never look back. It was the only way she would let her live._

 _And finally the one thing she wanted more than anything…was to have Ted Grey in her bed. She dreamed of his touch. His body. His lips on her breast, his hands on her body, his cock inside of her as he took her hard over and over. Once he would have her, he would only crave her and want no other woman after that. She would fly to Atlanta next month and seduce him. She knew he had been unfaithful to his wife. She knew his type. He could be seduced. Just once. Then she would come home and forget he ever existed._

 _So much to think about. So much to do. It was time to make her move. She scrolled down looking for the number on her phone. She nervously pressed send and heard the ring of the phone. She heard his voice and briefly thought he sounded older, sexier…more confident._

" _Augustine? What the fuck do you want?"_

" _We need to talk Caleb Grey."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Clairvoyant**

 _Lainey sat on the couch wondering where Caleb had run off too. What was he about to tell her? She had a sense he was pulling back from her…either because he wasn't as into her as he had said…or he was trying to protect her? He had been distant for the past few days and while he was always thoughtful and sweet he had been sulking a bit since last night. He started to tell her something that she worried in her heart she knew was not good…and then ran off to take a call._

 _What was she doing? She had gotten so swept up in this relationship she had stopped thinking for herself. She had the tour in Europe and Moscow this summer to think about and she would be away from July to September. She had her business to start up and she still needed a few more investors. She was supposed to fly to Baltimore in a few weeks to meet with Under Armor to design her own skating line and she still wanted to build a home. Yet here she sat, losing her identity and freedom locked away in Caleb's family home. She stood up. This was all too soon. Too much. She needed to step away and step back for a bit._

 _She was definitely in love with Caleb…that was not in question. When he wasn't stressing out about his ex and all the safety concerns, he was kind, thoughtful, engaging and always interested in her and her opinions. He was handsome beyond words, he was an amazing lover who put her needs ahead of his own. He had a witty sense of humor, he was high energy, successful, ridiculously creative and smart. He was more than she could imagine. She didn't want to lose him…but she didn't want to lose herself either._

 _She paced and peaked in on Vivi who was sound asleep with Bo-Henry on her bed next to her. She was crazy about the little girl. She knew that any decision she and Caleb would make, could impact her. Luckily she was just four years old and would probably recover if Lainey walked out of her life. But she didn't want to walk out of her life. She wanted to be a part of it. She was starting to feel confused and un-sure of herself. If Caleb walked in and told her he loved her and didn't want to end it…she knew she would embrace that news and they would move on. But…she felt her barriers being built around her and she just didn't want to be on the receiving news of Caleb's decision to end this. He said he loved her…so maybe he was only going to tell her something else. Was she reading too much into his behavior?_

 _No…her gut told her he was getting ready to end it…or tell her they needed a break. She would tell him when he came back into the room that she wanted to slow things up as well. She sensed that is what he wanted. But if he wanted to end it completely…that would devastate her. She had a lot of pride…something she had put on the back burner the past few weeks. She needed to get back in control of her emotions and her senses. She would tell Caleb that they should still see each other…but that they needed space. She would see how he reacted and give him an out. She couldn't stand the thought that he might break up with her…better to be on offense the defense in this situation. She was back and forth…when in reality she didn't want to do anything but make love to Caleb, love him and be with him. Life was much less confusing before she met Caleb; that was for sure._

"Augustine. What the fuck to you want?" I can't believe she is calling me.

"We need to talk Caleb Grey." That voice. God just hearing it makes me sick to my stomach. Tongo hears her voice on speaker and he immediately presses record on his phone.

"I'm not speaking to you in Spanish Augustine." Tongo looks frustrated and motions for me to keep her talking. I pace and he follows me pulling back my shoulder.

"Sit the fuck still Caleb I can't record this shit if you don't." He mouths to me.

"Caleb…I hope you are well." What? Augustine has lost her mind. That has to be the only explanation.

"Hope I am well? Are you fucking kidding me here Augustine…you crazy bitch. You tried to kill my sister-in-law. You send a mole to work in my company…who I fired today by the way…you have your henchmen spying outside of my girlfriend's apartment and you ask me if I am well. You are certifiable. What the fuck do you want?" I am yelling, and I have dialed in the intercom to my parent's bedroom hoping my dad is in there and he can hear this so he can come in and listen first hand.

"Oh dear Caleb…calm down." She says in Spanish.

"I am hanging up if the next word coming out of your lying mouth is in Spanish." I am stalling and I mouth to Tongo, "Is my dad coming?" He nods he doesn't know. "Text him."

"Okay Caleb…but you know my English is not so good anymore. I don't speak it very often you know."

"What. Do. You. Want?" I feel myself getting angrier by the second. I look up when my dad comes in the room. He looks as surprised as I do, and he sits quietly on the couch.

"I want to make some deals. Ok?" She is trying to sound sweet. I know better.

"You aren't in any position to make any deals with me. You have nothing that I want Augustine."

"Oh…I think you want me to go away…and leave you alone to get on with your life. No?"

"I am getting on with my life Augustine. I don't have any idea what you mean."

"Yes…you do…Caleb…do not play dumb." She tells me in sing song Spanish and I almost hang up, but my dad has passed me a note to let her play her hand. We are going after her in a few days, so I don't know why I have to play this game with her.

"I want to see my daughter just one time."

I almost pull my hair out. "No! No! Never! No Augustine. No." I don't have other words. I am pacing frantically around the room.

"Oh yes. You will do as I ask. Just once. Not much to ask…and in return I will leave your little girlfriend alone."

"Look Augustine…I will never let you near my daughter. She doesn't know you…she doesn't even think she has a mother…you are too vile to explain to a small child. You will never…ever be anywhere near her. You gave up your rights…you signed her over to me…and you stupid bitch…your name isn't even on her new birth certificate. So if this is why you are calling, you are wasting your time."

"So you choose the child over the skater? I can tell you…that makes me happy."

"I am not choosing anyone, I am telling you that you will never get within five miles of my daughter." My dad sends me another note and tells me to calm down as I am yelling. He adds on his note, 'we will have her squared away in a few days, just play along.' I take a breath. "So…if that is all you wanted…"

"No you need to understand Caleb. I will never allow another woman to raise my child. I will slit the throat of the skater and any woman that you allow to play mommy to my child. I don't think you should underestimate my ability to do so." I feel like I could pass out. My dad pushes another note in front of me and I shove it away.

"It's over between Lainey and I. You can leave her alone Augustine."

"Oh really. Why is it that she is with you right now?" That should alarm me that she knows Lainey is with me, but I am sure her people are reporting where we are all at every minute of the day.

"She is here to keep her safe from you. But don't worry about it. I am telling you it's over. Is that all you wanted? You will never see Viviana so if that is all…"

"No…there is one more thing. You need to tell your brother…I know he fucks around on his wife. I want to be the next woman he takes outside of his wife. She should thank me that my people made a mistake with her car. I will have him. Now you will need to re-think my seeing my daughter. I won't give up." She is bat shit crazy. My dad stands up like he is going to jump through the phone.

"August…leave my family alone. My brother, his wife, my daughter. Stay the fuck away from us. You will never see my daughter. It won't happen. And…leave Lainey alone, I told you it's over between her and me…so leave her alone." I hang up and look at my dad and Tongo. They are staring at the door and I turn around to see what they are looking at. Lainey gives me a sad, small smile. Fuck.

"Lainey…it's not what you think."

"Can someone give me a ride to my parent's Caleb?" She sounds numb.

"Lainey…please…let's talk." She walks down the hallway back to my suite and looks for her purse. I shut the door. "Lainey…please let me tell you what happened." I keep my voice down so we don't wake Vivi.

"No…you were about to tell me before your phone call that you wanted to end it right? Well evidently I wasn't the first person you told. So…it's over. I need to leave…now Caleb…let me go." She is still searching for her purse and trying hard not to cry.

"No…damn it hear me out." I grab her by her arms and pull her close. "Please…listen." She wipes the tear she has been trying to hide from me. "I. Love. You." I pull her closer if that is possible. "But…that crazy fucking bitch ex of mine just threatened to kill you…and she is capable of it Lainey. She has killed before. That is what the secret was…I told my family and we are having an affidavit drafted for Benito to sign. He knows about it…we plan to take his signed affidavit to Juan Carlos…we know he will deal with Augustine his way…and we can keep cleanly out of it."

"What does that have to do with me Caleb…let me go…you're hurting my arms." I hadn't realized that I was squeezing her upper arms so tight. I loosen up but I don't let go.

"I can't let Augustine know that we are headed to Brazil or that we are onto her. She wants to see Vivi…I told her no…never. She then said she would never let another woman raise her daughter…and threatened you baby…so I told her it was over. I just want her to think that we aren't together until we can take care of this situation. I don't want that Lainey. I want you. Please …what you heard…was"

"Stop. Stop it Caleb. You can't keep blaming your distance on your ex-girlfriend and the pain she caused you. Ever since we confessed our feelings for each other…you have pulled back and this has nothing to do with Augustine. This is your fear of getting hurt…your fear of commitment and your fear of what you can't control. Look this has all happened too fast. I am going to do you a favor…and make your lie to Augustine a reality. Let's take a break. Get this all sorted out and if you still want to see each other after this is settled…call me. But sort your shit out Grey. I can't stand the yoyo of emotions. I am in love with you…but I need a man that loves me back…completely. I need to focus on my tour coming up this summer, business plans…my life. I can't do it locked here as a prisoner for a man who is so afraid of getting hurt, that he can't truly love me back." She pulls away from me and picks her purse off the end table.

"No…Lainey…don't do this. I am in love with you. I have been so distracted and I am sorry if I have come across as not committed to us. Nothing could be further from the truth. I just have been internally struggling with how to keep you safe while not fucking up your life. I know being stuck here is not ideal. I even want to move out of here as soon as I can. I want my privacy and my life back too. And I want it with you. She wins if you leave me. She fucking wins. Don't you see that? I want you…I want us."

Lainey looks up at me. "I am so confused. I want to believe you. And I do. But Caleb…I just can't do this. This sitting around and waiting, my life on hold. I need to get out of here. I love your family and I love the hospitality but I can't put my life on hold anymore. Maybe we should play the game…let her think we are broke up so I can do what I need to do." She sits down and I sit next to her. "I have to be in LA in two days to meet with my publicist. I will take security, and I will stay here until then if you want me to, but I can't stay here when you are away to Brazil. Today while you were at work, I skated for four hours, used the gym for two hours…by the way it is amazing, had lunch with your mom and Vivi and came up here and returned a few calls. You didn't return any of my text messages or call me…I felt like a prisoner. The fact that I couldn't leave…made me insane. You can leave…but I can't. That isn't fair." I smile at her and pick her up and put her on my lap.

"I have Tongo and two other CPO's with me all day. I probably can defend myself a bit better than you…and my crazy ex could give a shit about me now…it is you that has her pissed off." I nuzzle her neck. "Do you believe me when I tell you I was just telling her that we broke up so you won't get hurt?"

"What were you going to tell me before she called when you ran off?"

"That I am confused. Scared of you getting hurt. Scared that all this would make you run. That I was sorry that I had been distant, that I am torn about all of this because I know it isn't fair to keep you here, yet I don't want to give you up for a second. See how you would feel if we put a press release out there saying we are broken up…even though we aren't, just to keep you safe while I am away in Brazil." She opens her eyes wide.

"So you will be in Brazil dealing with your ex…and you want a press release saying we are broke up…then we are magically back together when you return?"

"Yes. Couples do it all the time."

"And you don't think Johnny or Dalton will be all over that?"

"Fuck Johnny he has been warned. Who is Dalton?" I am instantly jealous.

"Dalton Winston…the hottest, movie star in the world. He has been very persistent." She smiles at me. If she is trying to get me jealous it is working. Big time.

"Lainey are you trying to piss me off?" She smiles

"Yes…is it working?" She is almost laughing. Glad this is entertaining. "Quite immature of me don't you think…but effective." She kisses my nose.

"Yes…that fucker…has he been calling you?"

"Yes." Now she is laughing…a nervous laugh…but none the less…she is laughing. I don't see anything fucking funny about this.

"Doesn't he know how to read? People, US Magazine, Seattle papers, Entertainment Tonight…we are all over the media. He knows you have a boyfriend. So why is he calling?"

"He wants to take me out to dinner." I stand up and almost knock her off my lap.

"What's the fucker's name and number again?"

"Caleb…stop. I love that you're jealous about this a little bit. It shows me you care."

I close my eyes and shake my head. "Last week you chewed my ass out because jealousy didn't work for you when it came to that fucker Johnny. Today you like that I am jealous. What the fuck Lainey?" She starts giggling again. This is what I meant when I asked my dad about women. So fucking confusing!

"So you aren't really dumping me…it's just pretend and you still love me and you are jealous." I put my arms around her waist and walk her backwards towards the bedroom.

"You find humor in this don't you?"

"No Caleb…not really. This is the stress and relief laughing. You had me in knots all day to be honest…but now that you have finally opened up to me I feel better." She jumps up in my arms and wraps her legs around me. "Can we make up now?"

"Were we fighting?" I kiss her neck.

"Yes…you were a dick all day. You are a moody shit aren't you? In my head I broke up with you ten times today."

"Did you now? Well don't even think about it. So…why are you going to LA again? Is Dolly boy going to be there? Let's get back on track about the actor asshole. Forget my moods…that is a given. I am moody…I come by it naturally via my dad."

"His name is Dalton. He lives there. LA is a big place you know but I am not going to see him."

"I don't like it." I take my phone out and text Tongo.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Tongo to give me some background on this asshole."

"What do you want to know? He was in the movie _The Linen Chest_ last year did you see it?"

"That chick flick where the guy comes back from war?"

"Yep."

"Fuck no I didn't see it, but I saw the press about it. That dude looked like such a pansy ass." She laughs.

"He's hot."

"Hotter than me?" I laugh now.

"No one is hotter than you…hey…big ego much?" She kisses me. "You know you're hot don't you?"

I laugh again. "Obviously. Just like you know you're smokin hot too. Have you met this Dalton dude?"

"He sent me flowers after the Olympics, then when I was on the late night show, he waited for me and we were introduced. We went out for a drink afterwards. This was before you called me the first time."

"And…did he kiss you?"

"Yes."

"What? I am fucking hurting him." Lainey laughs at me again. "You know how jealous I am. Did he cop a feel?"

"No…why do you always want to know what I did with other people?" She looks me straight in the eye.

"I don't know…I just don't like the thought of anyone touching what is now mine. So you go to LA and he finds out…what if he calls you?"

"I will tell him I have a boyfriend."

I think for a few seconds and grab her ass tight. "Fuck putting out a release that we are broke up. I will just add more security to your detail."

"Wow…you sure changed your mind fast." I laugh.

"Yea…maybe I should send a release out that I married your sexy ass…then I can insure those fuckers stay away permanently." I lean down and kiss her. "Okay….go to LA…I do want to sit down with you and go over our calendars and do you really have to be gone all summer skating?"

"Yes I have a contract Caleb. Maybe you can come to France when I am touring there?"

"Maybe…but first things first. I need to get this thing with August taken care of. I am sorry it continues to be a distraction baby…please don't ever doubt my feelings for you okay?"

"Okay…I'm sorry for not being more sympathetic to your situation. You have so much on your mind. But when you get moody and sulky it takes my mind in a billion places. And…you need to be aware I have obligations and responsibilities, so you need to figure out how my life continues while this is going on. It is starting to impact my well-being okay?"

"I don't want to do that to you. You have so much life and energy. That is one of the first things I noticed when we started talking on the phone before we met. But that means while I am away…more…not less security if you are getting back out there okay…and you listen to them. But I never meant to take the things I find sexiest about you away from you like…your success…independence…your talent…your vision…this mighty fine ass." I kiss her while squeezing her ass again and feel her smile against my lips.

I sit down on the bed with her legs still wrapped around my legs. "Caleb…I overheard some of what Augustine said. She is hard to understand but did she say that she wants to have sex with your brother Ted? And that Ted cheated on Gen?"

Oh shit…didn't think she heard that part. "August is delusional. When Ted went with me to bring Vivi home, he met Augustine and evidently laid into her about what a despicable human being she was. She gets turned on by that shit. The worse you treat her…the more she wants you. So…since then, our intel has told us she wants to fuck Ted. Sorry…crude but true."

"Well he is handsome…but…seriously. That is wrong. Did he cheat on Gen?"

"Wow…okay…yes but it's a long story. I don't want you to think poorly about Gen, but yes she cheated on him…then he cheated on her and their marriage was a mess. They split up…went to counseling…really worked through their issues…had Anabelle and now she is pregnant again. They are really happy now. Ted was pretty self-centered several years ago and we all blame him for chasing Gen away. Now his whole focus is on his family. He has grown up a lot and is a great husband and dad. He would never cheat on Gen again. Trust me I am sure of it."

"Wow…I didn't see that one coming. They seem so into each other."

"They are. He wants to kill August for what happened with Gen's car. He is super attached to Stella, probably more than the other girls…I mean he is good with all of them…but she is his little princess. If something would have happened to her…I don't even want to think of what he would have done." Lainey rest her head on my shoulder and yawns. "Am I boring you?"

"No…can we talk about this some more tomorrow? I am sleepy. It's late."

"How sleepy?" I whisper in her ear. "Too sleepy to have my hard dick in you?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" I laugh.

"Pretty much. So…what will it be…sleep or dick?" I nibble on her ear and slowly kiss her neck making her shiver. "I'm sorry you overheard my conversation with Augustine. I never wanted you to doubt me…us."

"Shhh." She kisses me licking my lips and we start kissing passionately. She has such a gorgeous mouth and kissing her is heavenly. She opens her mouth moaning and just as I am cupping her perfect tits I hear my dads' voice on the intercom.

"Caleb…do you have a minute?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? This is why I am going to start looking for a place. Fuck me." I stand up with Lainey still wrapped around me making her laugh and walk over to the intercom pressing it.

"What Dad?" He has to know I am not happy by the way I have responded.

"Excuse me?" His tone tells me he didn't appreciate the disrespect. He has a way of making me feel like I am still ten years old.

"Sorry…just a bit busy. Did you need me for something?"

"Yes…clearly or I wouldn't have interrupted you. I need five minutes of your time. My apologies to Lainey for the interruption." Lainey hides a laugh.

"Your dad is so formal."

"Yea…one of many words to describe him. I will be right back. Hold that thought. I'm hungry you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Yes do you have toast? I want some toast sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar. Yum."

I look at her and laugh. "Kind of random isn't it?"

"With butter spread on it while the toast is warm."

"Why don't you just go down and fix it. Make yourself at home. Please. Make me some too, I will be in my dad's office and meet you after." I grab the monitor and we make our way down stairs.

My dad is in his office looking at some documents with his glasses on the end of his nose. "Yes dad."

"First of all…don't give me attitude because you fucked up with your girlfriend. Are we clear?" I nod biting my tongue. God damn I am not a kid anymore. "You straighten that miscommunication out with Lainey. Unfortunate that she overheard you talking to Augustine. That wasn't true was it?"

"No…no I was telling Augustine that to get her to back off. And we are fine and it would be even better if you hadn't interrupted us up there. We were well you know…let's say ready to really make up, that is why I was a bit frustrated when you called me. Give me a break here dad." My dad smiles.

"About your brother…"

"Which one?"

"Clearly Ted. I think his making the trip is a mistake and I am calling him right now to tell him. I want you to back me up. I still fly a helicopter you know…I could go instead of him."

"No dad. You don't need to go. You need to stay here with mom and Vivi and not get stressed."

"For fucks sake Caleb…I am not sick. I don't want Ted near that woman. I am afraid he will kill her and I don't say that lightly." My dad looks in his drawer for something and then shuts it. "I am getting him on the phone, you need to talk him out of going."

"Dad…you okay?" I hear Ted's voice on speaker. He sounds like he was in bed.

"Theodore."

"Theodore? What I do wrong?" No one ever calls him Theodore. "Seriously it is going on 11. I just got in bed and my dad calls me Theodore…why do I feel ten again?"

"I feel you bro…he just did the same thing to me." I speak up with my hand on my chin.

"Cal…what is going on?"

"Dad asked me to join him…we heard from Augustine tonight. She called me."

'What did that crazy cu…crazy broad want?"

"You… and to see Vivi."

"What do you mean me?" My dad looks at me and grimaces. I guess I wasn't supposed to tell him that August wants to be with him. "And I sure as hell hope you told her to go fuck herself about seeing Vivi." We hear him talking to Gen. "Go back to sleep. I will take this in the family room. It's nothing babe. I will fill you in later. Yes…I will check on Anabelle. Hold on Dad." We hear him walking around. "Okay fill me in."

"There isn't much to tell you. She called Caleb…demanded he let her see Viviana, threatened to harm Lainey and told him she was going to seduce you."

"Seduce me? She is insane. So…she wants a piece of me…I can handle her. Why are you calling?"

"I am going to insist Ted that you not make this trip. Your temper and Gen's pregnancy…you're needed more at home." Ted laughs.

"Well dad, I think the days of you insisting or telling me what I can and can't do ended the day I turned 18. Now I get it…you are worried. But, I am not letting Caleb go over there alone. Henry really needs to be here with Timmi and the baby. This is not the time for him to go. Jax…we already discussed that…we need to keep him out of this. Especially if he is going to run for state senate next year. That leaves me. I won't lose my cool. I promise."

"No…I will go."

"Dad…no. I _am_ going to insist that you not make this trip. I need you here to watch after my family and your recent scare the other day…"

"God damn it if one more of you bring that up to me again, there will be hell to be paid. I am fine." My dad's face is red and he is pissed. "Uncle Elliot wants to go too. We can handle it."

We hear Ted sigh loudly. "Dad…you and Uncle Elliot are bad asses. I would not have wanted to run into the two of you when you were my age. But…how do I say this…you need to trust me to handle this. The last thing we need is for you to get over there…and you don't exactly have the most even temper in the world…and neither does Uncle Elliot and before you know it you two are trying to fight guys half your age. Dad…don't make me call in the troops on this one."

"The troops?"

"Yes. Mom for starters. Then I will call Phoeb's, then Henry…oh and to really make your life miserable I will call Aunt Mia. When she gets done screaming at you for not telling her you thought you were having a heart attack, I will seal the deal and call Ros." My dad almost smirks but then his gray eyes get dark.

"I am still the father here." Ted laughs really loud.

"And I am the son who loves his father more than he tells him…Dad…time to let your grown sons do what you raised us to do. Take care of our family. I am not letting Caleb go back there without me. If you want to go…go…but that puts a lot on Henry to take care of because you know if you go…Taylor will go and who does that leave here? Personally, I think Mike should be staying here and not going with us to Brazil. We have Tongo and Reid…Caleb and I can handle ourselves dad. We won't make any strategic moves without you. Stay home. Please."

I look at my dad. He momentarily looks sad almost. He is in great shape and doesn't look near his age, yet we are all treating him like an old man. I was glad he made the last trip, but I think Ted is right. He doesn't need to go with us, but I am not quite as comfortable saying that to him as Ted. My dad taps his pen on the desk. Then leans in towards the phone.

"Ted…you worry me. I agree you are all capable of handling this. But promise me you won't lose your cool and do anything stupid."

"Dad…I have three little girls and probably with my luck one more on the way…I won't do anything stupid." Ted laughs. "Did I tell you we decided not to find out if this one is a boy or girl?"

"No…why is that?"

"Doesn't matter right? So…we decided to be surprised. Anyway, we good? I need to get in bed I have to get up at 5:00."

"Okay…Ted…just remember…" I smile because I know what my dad is going to say. He always tells Ted the same thing before he flies.

"I know dad, nothing is routine. But I doubt I will be flying, unless I have to. Hey what made you change your mind?"

"The thought of dealing with your Aunt Mia is terrifying." My dad smiles and we hang up.

 _Reid honked the horn outside Ivy's house and she came stumbling out. It was 5:30 am. She got into the car and slammed her duffle bag in the back seat. He handed her a cup of coffee from McDonalds and she groaned._

" _Morning sunshine. You look cranky."_

" _Tell me why we are doing this again Reid? This early?" He grinned at her._

" _What you don't want to spend some quality time with your big brother?"_

" _Nope. Not this early. Do you always work out this early?"_

" _No…I usually work out at 6:30 at Grey House with Henry or Mike but I wanted to see you. I leave later today for Brazil and I thought we could work out and then go out for breakfast."_

" _That is utter bullshit Reid. What is the real reason you are dragging me out to go to a god forbid gym that isn't the state of the art Grey House quality." Reid smiled. His little sister was quite feisty this morning._

" _You have a membership at this gym. I don't. I want to check it out…I am your guest…simple." Ivy looked at his suspiciously. She wasn't buying it._

" _Well, you are paying for breakfast and you need to come over when you get back from Brazil and figure out what is wrong with my sound system. I can't figure it out." She sipped her coffee._

" _Deal." Reid smiled hoping this little early morning excursion was not a waste of time._

" _I heard you were in Denver for a few days. That go okay, whatever James Bond game you were playing."_

" _It went quite well actually. I went to visit this guy in the Super Max prison. Man that place is horrible. The worst criminals in the country are kept there. It even gave me the creeps." Ivy shivered. She didn't like that Reid, like her father, had such a dangerous job. She always worried about him. Reid thought he was invincible, but someday she feared he would find out he wasn't, but that made her even more worried. She reached over and touched his arm._

" _Be careful in Brazil…whatever you are doing okay? I worry about you." He smiled at his sister and told her he would be fine. She smiled back, trying to ignore the bad feeling she had about this trip._

 _Ivy was on the treadmill and Reid was lifting weights when he saw her. Oh holy mother of god, that pencil skirt she had on the other day didn't nearly showcase the great ass Isabella Davoli was showing in her yoga pants. Reid stared so long the guy next to him on the bench took note._

" _She is gorgeous isn't she? Every guy in here comes to work out early mornings just to see that ass. But you don't have a chance. She is a real ice queen." Reid looked down at the guy and grinned._

" _Like candy from a baby." He mumbled more to himself._

 _Never the bashful type he walked straight over to Isabella who was on the yoga mat. He was impressed how beautiful she looked this early in the morning and without makeup. He liked woman who were more natural looking, so this suited him just fine._

" _Good morning…Ms. Davoli." She looked up, confused, then shook her head._

" _Uncle Reid isn't it?"_

" _Reid for you. Nice to see you again." He smiled at her and she tried not to melt. She looked at him suspiciously. She had never seen him there before, and she would have remembered a face and body like that. He was wearing grey sweat pants, slightly pushed up showing strong muscular calves and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut out showing equally strong muscular arms. He had a bit of sweat on his shirt but that didn't bother her at all. He was breathtaking._

" _Funny…I have never seen you here before."_

" _I don't belong here. I usually work out at the building where I work, but my sister asks me to show her how to use some equipment, so I came with her today." He smiled to hide his fib. Ivy was a dancer and athlete. She could be a personal trainer if she wanted to be. He nodded towards Ivy and almost laughed out loud when Ivy shook her head at him._

" _Oh…I think I have met her before. She came to school for your niece once and taught a dance class. She is a very nice down to earth person. She is beautiful and not at all arrogant…like others in her family." Isabella looked at Reid and grinned._

" _Once you get to know Jax, he isn't so bad." Reid laughed and Isabella shook her head._

" _I wasn't referring to him. Well it was nice seeing you, I need to finish here and hit the showers. I have to be at school to meet with some angry parents." She started to put her head phones on, but Reid sat down next to her. She closed her eyes. This guy was too much._

" _So…I am leaving for Brazil today for work. I should be back Sunday. Have dinner with me when I get back."_

" _No."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I don't date the student's family members. Besides…how do you know I am not in a relationship?"_

" _I'm in high level security I checked...your available." He winked at her._

" _Really? You checked on me?"_

" _Yea…how do you think I knew where you worked out?"_

" _That's creepy. So you didn't come here to help your sister?"_

" _No. Look I called you at your school…you didn't return my call. So…I thought I would come here, start your day out right, ask you out and not waste time. So…go out to dinner with me."_

" _No…besides you are being a stalker…I don't date family members of our students."_

' _Why not…I'm not a parent. I'm the uncle. Everyone is related to someone. Your rule is lame. What time can I pick you up?"_

" _Seriously? Thank you for the invitation. But…I am going to have to say no."_

 _Reid…smiled at her. "Okay…suit yourself. But you know you just made yourself more intriguing. I love a good chase." He got up and jumped on the treadmill where Isabella all but drooled watching him run._

 _Forty five minutes later, Isabella came out of the locker room at the same time a freshly showered Reid came out of the men's locker room. He was wearing a tight baby blue long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing his muscles and his great torso. His hair was still wet, he smelled divine and his navy dress slacks fit him perfectly showing a narrowed waist line. His designer brown shoes added to his perfect package. Every woman in the gym stared at him and she was no exception. He smiled at her, and being a gentleman, he motioned for her to get past him. He headed over to his sister who was talking to the receptionist at the front desk. Isabella was beautiful…but he didn't plan on expanding anymore effort for now in getting her to go out to dinner. He had plenty of women wanting his attention. If she wasn't interested, he would move on. He liked a good chase as much as the next guy…but only after he had a taste of what he was chasing. Besides his overly inflated ego told him, she would call him._

" _Ready Ivy?" She turned around and started to walk out the door._

" _Uncle Reid." Reid turned around to face Isabella Davoli. He hadn't really looked when he ran into her outside the locker room, but she was simply gorgeous in her red dress, high nude heels and long dark hair._

" _Reid."_

" _Okay Reid. Here is my address…although I am guessing you already have it. I will be ready at 6:00."_

 _Reid stared at her and then grinned. "You are breaking your own rules. What made you change your mind?" She leaned up and whispered in his ear._

" _You are an arrogant ass…with a great ass…I'm intrigued. What else can I say?"_

 _Reid watched her walk out the door and shook his head. He couldn't quire figure this chick out, but he stopped staring when Ivy nudged him with her elbow._

" _You used me." Ivy glared at him._

" _Yep." He put his arm over her shoulder and opened the door for his sister._

" _She's hot I will give you that. Did you know Grey has a huge crush on her?"_

" _Make that two of us." Reid watched as Isabella pulled away in her car. "Come on, I owe you breakfast."_

 **48 Hours Later**

"Morning or afternoon. What the hell time is it anyway?" Ted is stumbling out of the bedroom at my apartment here in Rio. We all crashed when we arrived exhausted from a turbulent long flight.

"It's 9:00. You slept all night. She knows I'm here."

"Figured she would know as soon as we pulled in. I was surprised that they still have people watching the place. This place has been empty for four months." Ted rubs his eyes and pulls on a t-shirt.

"Someone tipped them off at the airport. I am sure of it." Reid comes out in jeans and a sweatshirt. "Damn Caleb, I don't get how you made this trip every six weeks I feel like I have been hit with a sledgehammer. Hopefully they didn't see you Ted. We might need to play that card later." Reid pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Has Juan Carlos responded to you yet Reid?" I pull out some an old granola bars from the cupboards and throw them on the counter.

"Not yet. I will call him if he doesn't…or I say we just show up there."

"We will never get in if he isn't expecting you." I pour myself a cup of coffee and Tongo comes out in just his boxer shorts.

"Fuck Tongo…too early to look at you and your junk. God damn your ball sack is hanging out." Ted comments and Reid spits out his coffee.

"I am a big boy, the junk doesn't stay put mano." I am used to Tongo but I can't help laugh at Reid and Ted who probably have never seen this side of Tongo, so to speak.

"Then go put on some pants…this isn't the Islands dickhead, put some clothes on I don't want that visual." Ted looks in the refrigerator. "This is a fucking joke right? There is nothing to eat in here."

"Relax Uso…Solis is on his way here with his old lady. They will make us breakfast." Ted glares at him.

"Don't call me Uso. I am not your brother. Now get some pants on before I tap you out and drop your ass on the ground." Ted is sort of smiling but I know better. Tongo might be bigger than any human being I have ever met, but I wouldn't put it past my brother to take him down.

"Reid…I have something for you. This should seal the deal today." I throw him the small brown bag. "I couldn't sleep last night, you know too many memories of Estella. I went into her room and it was the craziest thing, I have no idea why I did this…it was like I was being guided to do it. Like I honest to god had this vision, so I reached in between the mattresses and found that." I watch as Reid looks at it and his eyes open wide.

"If this is what I think it is, this is perfect. It ties her to the murder…let me pull the police report and see if this was missing in his belongings. This could be huge Caleb." Reid starts to walk away then stops. "Hey Mr. Clairvoyant, any visions of me fucking any hot women with big tits come up in that head of yours. I could really use that right now." We all laugh and hope this find will actually seal the deal!

Solis, our former head of Brazilian security and his wife fixed us a great breakfast. We sit around talking and catching up. Only Reid, who isn't very fluent in Spanish doesn't contribute to the conversation. He is pacing and keeps checking his burner phone. Just as we are getting up to clear the dishes his burner vibrates.

"Reid Sawyer." He looks at us to let us know it is Juan Carlos. "I'm sorry, as you may recall, I don't speak Spanish very well or Portuguese. You will have to either speak to Caleb Grey or speak English." He puts the phone on speaker.

"What do you want? To pay me another 40 million I hope." Juan Carlos decides on English, although he is very hard to understand.

"Actually, I do want to pay you another 50 million, not 40. But I also have important information for you that you are looking for."

"I no understand Mr. Sawyer." I grab the phone and repeat what Reid said in Spanish, although Juan Carlos speaks primarily Portuguese he does understand Spanish. He hesitates.

"Mr. Grey…don't waste my time. What is the important information you have?"

Ted shakes his head. We all agreed we need to get in front of him with the proof before he gets to Augustine.

"Juan Carlos. We can't tell you over the phone. We need to bring you proof of something. Reid Sawyer can bring you the information that I think you will find very interesting in say…two hours."

"With the money. You will pay me to take this information, or I won't meet him."

"Yes, with the money."

"Okay…but not at my office. Say the restaurant across from your building." Ted shakes his head violently telling me no.

"No…that is too dangerous. You can come alone here."

"Too dangerous." He responds and we are playing a game of chess. Tongo is jumping up and down distracting me. He writes down the name of the church two streets over.

"Okay Juan Carlos, Reid Sawyer will meet you at Saint Sebastian. My security and your security stays outside. Your guys can screen it before you enter the building. Same for my guys. Trust me this is something you want to do. We are prepared to also fund your mayoral campaign if you take action with the information we bring you."

"Two hours. You come with him…I don't want to speak English." I look at Ted and he is shaking his head freaking out. He is mouthing. "Too dangerous. No. Caleb. No."

"We will send my security Solis to help interpret." He reluctantly agrees. Two hours later, Reid leaves with Tongo, Solis and four other local security that have worked with us in the past. It is do or die time. I am nervous. Reid had the affidavit and the bag in his hands along with the cash. The Grey's have resorted to bribery, but we have no choice. I walk into my old office and look at the few photos I left behind. I hold up the photo of Vivi. Doing this for you Princesa.

 _Reid walked into the beautiful church after it was cleared by security. He sat in the back pew and thought how much his grandmother would be pulling his ears for working a dirty deal in a church. He knew his dad had done worse._

 _He waited and looked around. The church stain glass windows were magnificent, the architectural design quite contemporary and not what he expected. He watched Solis pace back and forth and Tongo block the door. He watched as Juan Carlos men searched the church, frisked Solis and then came up to him and frisked him. He didn't like not having his gun on him, but this was the only way this deal was going down._

 _Juan Carlos Fernandez slid in the pew next to Reid Sawyer. "Mr. Sawyer, we meet again."_

" _Mr. Fernandez. Let's make this fast. I have something for you to read. It is an affidavit signed by your nephew, Benito Peredia. It is in Spanish so that you can read it. Read through it and if you have any questions, let me know." Reid leaned back and waited for Juan Carlos to read through the affidavit. At one point he let out a soft moan. He stopped, took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and shook his head. He closed the affidavit and then re-read it. He bowed his head between his legs and cried before finally looking up._

" _Santiago was a good boy. He would have been a great man." Solis interpreted for Juan Carlos. Reid nodded. "Benito will have to die for this of course." Reid looked at him like he had lost his mind._

" _Benito? Augustine is the one that stabbed him. She needs to be dealt with."_

" _Yes, but he protected the woman that killed his own flesh and blood. I want him dead. Who can you get in the US to make that happen?" Reid shook his head. This was not the way this was supposed to play out._

" _Juan Carlos, I am prepared to offer you up to 50 million today and more funds towards your mayoral campaign. I am not here to help you hire a hit man for your nephew who is rotting away in the most miserable and secure prison in the United States. I brought you the proof of Santiago's killer, lets' focus on this."_

" _How do I know Benito is not making this up?"_

" _I have another affidavit signed by Caleb Grey. It is signed and dated two days before the affidavit by Benito. They have not spoken or collaborated on this. But, Mr. Grey was told of the murder by Estella de Costa before she died. On the night of the murder, Augustine went to her mother's house, quite hysterical as you will read, and confessed to her mother that she had murdered Santiago."_

" _You have no proof…that is hearsay. He could have made that up." Reid smiled._

" _True…but I don't think this is made up." Reid reached into his suit coat pocket and handed a small brown envelope to Juan Carlos. "Open it, I think it will look familiar to you, minus the blood. Caleb found it in Estella's belongings." Juan Carlos opened the small parcel and pulled out the medallion on a heavy chain of Saint Santiago, the patron saint of Spain. Juan Carlos had given it to Santiago when he was a boy, as it was his namesake. On the back was the inscription he himself had paid for. "Nephew, May you always be blessed. Juan Carlos."_

 _Juan Carlos clutched the bloody medallion recalling how he screamed at the police when they returned the body, that his nephew would have been wearing the medallion when he was killed, as he never took it off. Now it has been returned, but without his beloved nephew._

 _He stood up and while he was a dirty politician, and corrupt, he was a god fearing man. He walked to the front of the church and fell to his knees at the altar. The church was empty and the high ceiling and hollow walls echoed his sobs and his cries. Reid and Solis could hear his anguish. In Spanish, he repeated over and over again. "God…forgive me…but I must end her evil reign. I must revenge my nephew's death. I must take this mother from her children. I can no longer look the other way. Forgive me….forgive me."_

 _Reid let the man have his peace and sent a one word message on a group text. "Success."_

 **Next chapter will be about Augustine's end of terror…and of course we will be winding this story down in a few more chapters.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A quick note about updates: I doubt there are many authors on this site that don't have real paying jobs, husbands, kids and other obligations. Writing is a hobby for me. If I don't update weekly it could be because I am traveling for work, too tired, don't feel the chapter is working…have writers block or I am spending time with my family. But every so often I get a few too many request for updates that are borderline rude and I know a few of my author friends get them as well. When that happens, we are not motivated to write, we are motivated to walk away and tell FF it is not worth the aggravation. We all appreciate your love of our stories and enthusiasm…truly…but if you are one of those update stalkers…just stop…it adds stress and stops being flattering. Thank you!**_

 _ **On another note…I won't put up with my readers calling each other out by name. Everyone is entitled to write their thoughts…you and I may not like them or agree…but I won't get into that whole bullying thing again. So if you call out another person by name, I am deleting your comments. I don't want you to fight over me, it's just fiction people. Thank you for understanding. I apologize if I was too late to delete some comments that might have been hurtful to anyone, but I will be on the alert going forward, so play nice everyone and I won't have to police my own reviews!**_

 _ **Lilly**_

 **Chapter 20 – A Leap of Faith**

 _ **Seattle Friday Morning**_

" _Hi Henry…what are you doing here?" Ana Grey came downstairs to fix breakfast surprised to see her son sitting at the kitchen counter. "How long have you been here? Its 8:00 am…is everything okay?" She put her hands on her son's shoulders, very surprised to see him sitting in her kitchen so early. He had bags under his eyes and looked tired. He shrugged his shoulders._

" _Can't a grown man come home for his mom's French toast?" He half-heartedly smiled._

" _Anytime…but why don't I think that is why you are here? What's wrong Henry?" Ana Grey was close to all of her children…in different ways. But everyone who knew the family dynamics was aware that there was no bond closer than Ana and Henry. He had always been her soul mate. He had his father's temperament and mind set…and perhaps that is what made her closest to her third child. But Henry confided in no one like he did his mother. While he often went at it with his father, too alike in personality to compromise…his bond with his mother was so deep that the rest of the family long accepted it for what it was. It didn't mean her love for Henry was any greater than it was for her other children…it just meant Henry only let his mother into his deepest thoughts. With everyone else, he always portrayed that life was fine._

 _Henry looked up at his mother, tired, with bloodshot blue eyes that on a clear day, were his mother's eyes. He shook his head. "Mom…Timmi and I are in trouble. We are falling apart…I don't know if we will get through this. I don't know what to do…how to reach her…how to make this better." Ana fixed two cups of coffee and motioned for Henry to follow her to her office. She sent Christian a message._

' _Henry needs to talk…he is here…we are meeting in my office. Please get Vivi up and dressed.'_

" _Tell me Henry…what is going on? Is it the stress of Carter's situation?"_

" _Yes…and no. I lost my shit last night. The problem is that Timmi is only focused on Carter. I get it…not having him home with us is killing both of us. But we have two other kids…and she is completely ignoring them for the baby and being with him constantly." Henry rubbed his hair and leaned back crossing his ankle over his knee. "She was…is completely exhausted. She goes back and forth to the hospital three to four times a day. She rushes through breakfast and dinner with the boys so she can hurry and leave to go back to the hospital. She hasn't put the boys to bed since Carter was born…we haven't sat and had dinner as a family…she hasn't been helping Steele with homework…don't get me wrong…she is up at 5:00 am…fixing Steele's lunch…writing out instructions for you or whoever is with the boys on how to take care of Ricky…Steele's schedule…throwing in laundry at 5:00 am…cleaning the house…talking to her office manager at the animal clinic…pumping breast milk…its like she is on automatic pilot. She is doing everything…but talking to me and being part of us…our family."_

" _Henry she is worried and trying to be there for the baby and doing the best she can."_

" _Mom…I don't argue that. I wanted to get her a housekeeper to help out. She won't do it. Yet she can't keep this up. She is exhausted. She is so quiet and the only thing we talk about is Carter. I want him home and healthy as much as she does, but we have to communicate and be there for Steele and Ricky too. You know how much she loves all our pets…we have a house full…but the other day she finally boarded all of them at her clinic. In a way that is good…we don't have time for them…but poor Steele cried his eyes out, he misses the dogs so much."_

" _Have you sat and talked to her Henry…I mean really talked?"_

" _No…she won't let me in. Last night I lost my shit."_

" _What happened?" Ana stared at her son waiting for him to tell her what was the crux of his visit._

" _I got home from the hospital about eight. I put Ricky to bed while Timmi did help Steele with a project. It was the first time in a month she has helped him. I think it was because his teacher called and said he was falling behind a bit. When the kids were in bed, she surprised me and went to bed, she said she was tired. I thought that was good because she has been going back to the hospital after the boys are down and getting home around ten or eleven. I stayed up and did some work and just as I was getting in bed, her alarm went off. It was after twelve. She got up and I asked her what she was doing…she said she wanted to start going to the hospital from one until six then she would come home and get Steele up for school. She wants to be there for Carter during the night. You know enough is enough. I get it…but she is running herself ragged…and I don't want her driving out there at that time of night."_

" _So what did you do?"_

" _I told her she couldn't go…basically wouldn't let her leave. I yelled at her…told her she needs to pull herself together…she cried…yelled back…we woke Steele up…it was not pretty. Mom…I really don't know what to do here. You know when people always asked if I wanted a girl or boy…you always say the standard line….just a healthy baby. God I had no idea how true that was until I had one that isn't."_

" _Oh Henry you are both under so much stress. You did get good news though the other day though right? With the surgery next week…didn't your new cardiologist say he thinks Carter will flourish?"_

" _He didn't say flourish…he did say he will improve and probably be able to go home a week or so after…and he will need another surgery or two in the next year…but yes…it was the best news we have received. I wish we had consulted with him sooner. He isn't being conservative with his approach and he did say there are risks with the surgery…but it's better than sitting here waiting for a miracle. However, Timmi is even doubting this. She is terrified of the surgery…you know if he doesn't make it. But right now, it's his best hope for a normal life."_

" _Do you think she might also have a little post-partum going on Henry?" He looked at his mother._

" _No…why would she have that…she didn't with the other two."_

" _Oh honey…that isn't the way this works. Every pregnancy is different. Timmi is not herself. Given the situation is hard with Carter…but she has lost so much weight. She looks tired…she has closed herself off quite a bit…we all notice it. I think you need to suggest she see someone…maybe her doctor and maybe you two need a night alone."_

" _I guess. Yes…I will mention it, but she wasn't even speaking to me when I left this morning. You know the other day I suggested we leave the boys with you…go out to dinner and maybe come home and spend some time together. Carter is almost six weeks…and well you know…I thought if we could just connect…I miss her…need her…and she accused me of having fucked up priorities. I didn't mean it like that. I just want and need my wife. I'm scared too of losing the baby. I am worried about my other two kids…they are acting out and I'm worried about Timmi and I not communicating. And, I have not been there for Caleb during all this shit with Augustine the way I should be and forget about my focus at work. Just because I don't cry and vocalize it doesn't mean I am not distraught over this too. I am trying to be the strong one here…but I am torn up inside right now mom." Ana grabbed Henry's hand._

" _What can I do? I am happy to talk to Timmi if you want me too. Have you called Annette to see if she could talk to her?"_

" _Annette? No. Her mother is really happy for the first time in years since she remarried. Timmi doesn't want to bother her, even though I think she should be here helping more. But hey…I am not about to say that and get her more upset at me than she already is." Henry stood up and looked out the window and spotted the batting cages his dad had put up when he and Ted were kids. He thought he might bring Steele over this weekend if the weather was decent to hit some balls. He turned and looked at his mother and shrugged. "Sure you can talk to her if you want to. It can't hurt. I just want her to know, I understand. I get what she is going through because I am going through it too, and I would move heaven and earth to take her pain away."_

" _Then that is what you need to say Henry. Quit being so stoic. Maybe Timmi needs to know she isn't alone in this and you hurt too. You mask your feelings so much that perhaps she doesn't know that you are hurting too." Henry let out a deep breath and nodded._

" _I just don't want her worrying about me. But you may be right. I am headed to the hospital now, then I am going to try and leave work early today. We think it's time to take the boys back to see Carter. They saw him when he was first born…but haven't been back. Steele especially…I think it will help him. Timmi said she was staying home this morning since we are going later today and she has her six week check-up today right after lunch. She is dropping Ricky off to Phoebe…yet again." Henry felt bad for Ricky. He was getting passed around a lot lately._

" _I'll stop by later this morning." Henry followed Ana out to the kitchen where he stopped by the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. He was looking in the refrigerator staring absent-mindedly when he felt little arms around his leg._

" _Papa…Papa!"_

 _Henry turned around and looked down at his niece smiling. Viviana thinking Caleb was home, instantly burst into tears when she saw it was her Uncle Henry. He bent down and picked her up._

" _No…you no Papa…I want Papa." This was the longest Caleb had been away from Viviana since they had returned from Brazil. From behind, Henry and Caleb looked so much alike, the little girl assumed it was her daddy when she saw him standing at the refrigerator, and she was inconsolable._

" _Shhh sweetheart. I'm sorry you thought I was your Papa. But I love you too." Henry kissed the little girl and rubbed his hand on her back. He gently pressed her head on his shoulder and tried to comfort her although he found it was comforting him. Ricky was almost too rambunctious to cuddle much and Steele was at the age that a quick hug and high five was about all Henry could get out of him. Timmi had been distant with just a few kisses here and there. Holding little Viviana made him feel grounded. He held her until she calmed down and then pulled back looking at her and wiping her tears. "I have a few more minutes before I need to leave. Will you let me sit at your princess table and have breakfast with you?"_

 _Viviana wasn't quite sure she understood what her uncle told her. She looked at him. "Eat?" Henry smiled and nodded his head. "Eat…princesa mesa?" She was mixing her Spanish and English up still, but they both knew what she was saying._

" _Yes…me and you Princesa at your table." Vivi hugged Henry tight and smiled. He kissed her cheek. "Mom…will you fix us something to eat? I have a date with a little princess." Ana watched Henry carry Viviana up to the playroom. She went to work fixing breakfast thinking about what she could say to Timmi to help her move forward…and encourage her to perhaps consider that she was dealing with post-partum depression on top of her concerns for her baby. She also knew the situation was probably more serious between Henry and Timmi then Henry even let on, for Henry didn't share information…unless it was to the breaking point. She was worried…very, very worried._

 _Christian Grey walked into the kitchen carrying his youngest granddaughter, Anabelle. Gen and the girls had been staying with them while Ted was in Brazil. "I saw Henry in the playroom with Viviana. Delilah Mary is in there playing with them as well. I brought Anabelle down with me as she wants some puffs whatever the hell those are. Gen said she would be down after a shower. I think she is feeling a bit better."_

" _Yes, she told me that as well. That is good news. Gosh I remember how sick I was with Ted. It is miserable! I was starting to get worried she might have to go into the hospital like I did." Christian nodded as he recalled that time as though it were yesterday._

" _Why is Henry here? I didn't want to ask him and make him feel unwelcome but he doesn't usually stop by this early unless he is working out and he was dressed for work." Ana shrugged._

" _You know the stress with Carter is getting to him and Timmi…they are having some problems Christian. I am going to catch up with Timmi today and see what I can do to get her to talk a bit. I am going to suggest she drop the boys here Saturday night and spend some along time with Henry. They need that I think."_

" _What kind of problems? Beyond their concerns over the baby?" Christian looked pointedly at his wife._

" _I think this is stems from the stress with Carter…but it is starting to spiral a bit. They need to talk…alone…without the boys around and not at the hospital."_

" _Yes I agree…and if I am correct they are closing in on the six week mark so I can only assume that will help them reconnect." Christian kissed Anabelle. The blond curly haired baby was like a little cherub with her rosy, chubby cheeks and big blue eyes._

" _Christian…don't you think in light of the situation, Timmi's sadness with Carter, that Henry should avoid pushing her into having sex. She might not be thinking along that line quite yet." Ana whispered not wanting anyone to hear their conversation._

" _Well…I don't think it is something we should be involved in or talk about of course, or offer our opinion, but if you're asking me my opinion…they absolutely need to re-connect and have sex. They need to remind each other that they are in this together and making love…is the best reminder of that. I am sure the sexual tension and frustration isn't helping the situation. But that is my opinion." Christian felt his phone vibrate and grabbed it._

" _Good morning Phoebe. Thank you for returning my phone call."_

" _Of course dad. Why wouldn't I? When you called earlier I was getting Grey and Charlotte out the door with Jax for school. Jeez Daddy, are you mad at me or something? You always call me princess and you just called me Phoebe."_

" _Mad? No. I am a bit perplexed however." Christian moved the phone to his other side so Anabelle couldn't grab it. She was trying to pull it from him. He placed her down on the floor and put up the gate to the hallway, preventing the toddler from escaping up the stairs._

" _Why are you perplexed Dad? If it's that I had to cancel our monthly lunch date, I told you I want to re-schedule but I have just been slammed with the kids and trying to take care of Ricky and Vivi…I'm sorry Daddy…I miss our lunches…and I miss you. Don't be mad at me."_

" _That isn't my issue Phoebe. I understand you have been stepping in to help Timmi with Ricky and mom with Vivi and even went over several days last week to help Gen. I appreciate how busy you have been. What I am perplexed about is that I understand you are taking all four of my grandchildren over to Luke and Frankie's tomorrow night and I am curious as to why you didn't ask your mother or me?"_

 _Ana turned around and looked at Christian and tried to hide her smile. Christian was so jealous sometimes and still competitive with Sawyer. She shook her head at him. Saturday night, if Timmi agreed to let her watch the boys, they would have six children at the house and that was more than enough._

" _Dad…I didn't arrange this, Jax did…and he probably assumed you and mom have enough on your plate. You need to ask him. Seriously…Dad…we can't always bring the kids to your house. Frankie and Luke have as much right to them as you do."_

" _Luke and Frankie are always at your house for god's sake and you are always asking them to sit with the kids. Do you not like the way we take care of them?"_

" _Oh my god daddy…stop…don't be ridiculous. I promise, the next time we go out…you can have them and if you really want…you can come get the little monster Jason right now and keep him forever. He has so much energy and has been so mischievous. He put me in tears yesterday. He jumped off the stair landing and I thought he broke his arm at first. He is reckless Dad." Christian smiled and realized he was being a bit pouty._

" _Okay princess…you are right. I am being a bit jealous aren't I? I just like having the kids here. Why don't I come get Jason for you today and bring him over here to play with the girls? I will come around lunchtime and you can make your old jealous dad something to eat. I want to talk to you about representing the Grey family at the Alzheimer Association Annual Conference in New York this summer and being the presenter. I can't make the trip, we are going to be with Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate in Paris then."_

" _Oh…this summer? That should work. I would love to."_

" _I haven't held that strapping little CJ in a few weeks either. So…do we have a date?"_

" _Perfect…dad can I ask you something…or maybe we can talk about it when you get here. But Jax is really stressed about the guys being in Brazil and he is very worried about Reid. Is this going to turn out okay?"_

" _Let's chat when I get there…Anabelle…come here pumpkin…this one is a climber too…for the love of god she just unlatched the damn gate…got to go…see you in a few hours."_

 _Christian looked at Ana. "What?"_

" _You are ridiculous sometimes Christian. Luke and Frankie don't always take the kids, we've just had a great a deal going on the past few months. Speaking of a lot going on…I need to get to Montesano to see my dad and hopefully bring him back here. Will you go with me? Dad hasn't been feeling well, and he listens to you more than he does me."_

" _Yes…of course. That has been on my mind too. A 90 year-old man doesn't need to be living by himself. I am about done arguing with him about this Ana. I think we should just tell him this is happening."_

 _Ana agreed. "Well…we have a lot going on that is for sure but my dad needs to move in. Okay let me get breakfast going. I have some princesses to feed, one prince and one very wonderful king." Ana kissed Christian and set about breakfast._

 **Rio de Janeiro - Friday Afternoon**

"Ted…let me ask you something." Ted looks up from the couch. He is sitting with one leg swung over the arm of the couch leaning back. We are waiting for Reid and Tongo to get back from meeting Juan Carlos and we are nervous as hell. "Say you were married…well you are, but pretend it's not you…you're a different guy…and really happily married…but you had to touch a woman…say as an actor or…dancer…or skater…so it was just for work…and that woman was superhot…like off the charts…great body…beautiful…sweet…but you had to touch her thighs, neck, stomach…even her ass…for work…or like some of those actors…pretend to fuck them for a sex scene…would you get a woody?" Ted has his eyebrows scrunched. Then starts laughing.

"So…what you're really asking me is…if I was the dude that skates with Lainey for these shows, and I had to pick her up and hold onto her ass, and my hand ran along her snatch, and I had to rub my hands along her body, nuzzle her neck, rub up against her nice little perky tits…would I get a boner?"

"Okay…yes…that is what I am really asking you. How do those guys do it? I mean those actors that get to pretend fuck…let's call it what it is. They dry hump these gorgeous actresses…kiss them…and come on…call it acting, but those are their real lips that are kissing…they aren't fake and you can tuck your junk up all day long, but the actress has to feel it when you are rubbing up against them right? And yes…that fucker that Lainey skates with picks her up and his hand is right on her you know…so I don't know. I guess I am saying…I don't care how much you love your spouse or girlfriend…if you are put in that situation with a really beautiful woman…how do you control your dick? This dude Lainey skates with is married and she told me it isn't an issue…but come on. I admit it…I think my dick would have a mind of its own and I would be out there skating with a big old boner the entire time." Ted is really laughing now.

"Caleb…where do you come up with this shit? All men have had hard-ons when we aren't supposed to. We certainly don't admit it. But I bet the skater guy is probably thinking so much about safely lifting Lainey he probably isn't even paying attention to his hand on her ass or wherever." He pauses. "Or he is thinking…god damn I want some of this." I reach over and pound him a good one in the leg and he keeps laughing.

"I don't know…I just don't think I could deal with it if I was dating an actress who had to pretend to fuck some actor for a scene. Could you? I would be punching the guy out every day."

"Yea…let's change the subject. It reminds me too much of just knowing that Gen was with someone else. I almost killed the fucker. I beat him so bad, I'm surprised I'm not in jail."

"I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. But Gen didn't exactly sit down and play nice with the chick you were with did she?" Gen showed up at the woman's house and told her husband that his wife had been with her husband. It was a really ugly time in the Grey family. I decide to not say anything else.

"I won't ever mess up again Caleb. I almost lost my family. I never thought I would chase Gen into another man's arms. But I did…and you know I was so pissed that she cheated on me that it took me a long time to realize it was my fault. My cheating on her to get even was really stupid. We both have agreed to never talk about it…or throw it in each other's face when we are arguing. And we haven't."

"God I am so nervous. I wish they would hurry up and get back." I think about something else we can talk about to get distracted. "So…once you get married, do you stop fucking every day?" Ted looks at me and shakes his head.

"Christ…there are some things about you that have never changed Cal. When you get nervous you act exactly like you did when you were twelve and the world's biggest pain in the ass." Ted gets up off the couch and gets on the floor and starts doing pushups. "I can't speak for everyone…but Gen and I certainly don't fuck every day. We have three kids, one more on the way…and lately her morning sickness has her feeling to miserable to have sex."

"So how often?"

"How often what…do we have sex? Christ Cal…I don't know…four-five times a week…sometimes twice a week…sometimes every day. Is this a survey?" He is counting and up to thirty pushups. I stand up and walk to the door way and do some pulls ups.

The elevator doors open and Reid, Tongo and Solis walk in. Ted and I both go to the elevator doors. They are carrying a bunch of food.

"Are you kidding me? We have been sitting here having nervous breakdowns waiting for you and you stopped to get food?" I can't believe them.

"Yes Uso…we knew Ted would bitch about being hungry soon."

"Screw that…what the hell happened?" Ted says this as he looks in the bags of food and pulls out a Bauru, which is a classic Brazilian sandwich. He has a mouthful before I can even grab a bag. We all sit around the couch and set up a conference call with my dad, T, Luke, Henry, Jax and my mom. Mike has been sent ahead to meet with Red Dog in the Amazon. We need him for our final plan.

Two hours later we have a full plan in place...a very dangerous plan and I have never felt more nervous in my life.

 _ **Rio de Janeiro- Saturday Afternoon**_

"Ted…thank you for doing this and be careful please? I know you know…but on behalf of Dad…remember nothing is routine." Ted smiles and hugs me.

"I will be careful. We will see you at the airport."

"I feel useless just sitting here while you, Reid, Solis and Mike deal with this."

"Caleb…you aren't trained to do this shit like we are."

"But Ted…you haven't been in the military for what twelve years? And they all carry weapons. I just want you to be super careful."

"Of course. But you need to be careful too. Remember…as soon as we let you know we are clear…you and Tongo make the drop to Juan Carlos and make sure he sends the authorities for those kids. We have to go. Juan Carlos will be showing up with Augustine in two hours and I have to get the bird on top of the hotel. Call Red Dog and Mike as soon as you get my text…and be careful Caleb."

"I will…you're the one doing the dangerous shit. Reid don't let Ted go crazy and do anything stupid."

"I won't Caleb. We have to go Ted." Reid looks at his watch and I shake his hand. He has the most dangerous task and is acting like it is no big deal. I watch them leave and as the elevator door is about to shut I yell out. "Ted…I love you man." He winks at me and smiles.

"Relax little Grey…we got this." My brother is fearless. God I hope he is right.

 _Ted Grey flew the helicopter and landed it on the roof of the Sofitel Hotel. Three of Caleb's local security stood outside the helicopter making sure it was unapproachable and stood guard with weapons in tack. Ted quickly made his way down to the penthouse floor and knocked on the suite door. Reid opened it and was talking on his phone._

" _Yes Dad…I got this, relax. It's fine…I mean I don't know how much she weighs, hopefully a hell of a lot less than the last time I saw her…but I am sure I can handle her."_

 _Luke Sawyer didn't like the plan at all, and both he and Christian argued with their grown sons that this was a god damn suicide mission. But they didn't come up with any better plan, and this whole situation had to come to an end. Ted was there risking his life for his brother. Reid was on the Grey payroll…he didn't need to risk his life for his job. But what could he say, he spent his life doing the same exact thing. "Are you sure that is the only way out of there?"_

" _Dad…her security will never let us out the front door with her…so yes…it is the only way out. Why are you so nervous…you never get this way."_

" _I don't like this Reid…it is a fucking crazy idea carrying a woman on your back as you climb onto the roof from the 30_ _th_ _floor. This is beyond nuts! The minute you get in that bird…you let me know…please Reid…be careful." Luke Sawyer hesitated. "I love you."_

" _I love you too Dad." Reid hung up and within seconds Jax called him._

" _Reid…don't do this man…this is the most screwed up plan I have ever heard. It is too dangerous climbing onto a roof thirty floors up from the porch. There has to be another way…like the stairs for fuck sake."_

" _Jax…trust me…we have thought of everything…this is the only way. I will be fine."_

" _I hate this…okay let us know the minute you are onboard. I love you bro…be careful."_

 _Reid looked at Ted. He wasn't nervous until everyone started making him nervous. They had talked this over and it was the only way._

" _Okay, Juan Carlos and Augustine are on their way up. Show time." Reid made sure Ted's wire was on insuring the live feed was working. He shook hands with Ted and made his way out to the balcony. The balcony was tiered and jetted out about four feet further than the roof top. Reid lifted his leg and stood on the ledge of the balcony wall, not looking down to the thirty floors below. He pulled himself up grabbing the ledge of the rooftop and one of the security reached out and helped pull him up. He had to hide from Augustine's security team, so this was the only way. Doing this again with Augustine over his shoulder would be more challenging. He quietly waited, listening into his ear piece. This could go either way._

 _Augustine de Costa had her arm through Juan Carlos. They entered the same hotel that she had one time been working as the concierge. It seemed liked a hundred years ago, not just five. The employees stared at her and Juan Carlos. He was accompanied with six of his security and she had three of her men with her._

" _Juan Carlos…I don't know why you are being so secretive today and why we are coming here. If you want to fuck, we could just fuck in your secret apartment. Why here at the hotel where so many could see us?"_

 _Juan Carlos didn't say anything. He couldn't wait to be rid of his nephew's whore. Just looking at her made him sick. Although he could feel the stares of every man in the hotel as they gazed longingly at Augustine. Since the birth of her last child she had transformed into the goddess she once was. She was toned, fit, her hair luscious, her body beyond perfection. She was truly beautiful but since finding out she was behind the killing of his beloved Santiago…he only saw evil. They entered the elevator and he pressed the floor for the penthouse entering his key._

" _You are treating me well today just for a fuck Juan Carlos. The penthouse?" Juan Carlos bit his tongue. They exited the elevator and right before they got to the penthouse door he held his hand up and stopped._

" _We are meeting with someone inside. He is alone, but wants to talk to you Augustine...and you will meet with him, do you understand me?"_

" _No, not really. Who is it?"_

" _It is Ted Grey. He is here on behalf of the Grey family. Your terror must end. He wants to talk to you and make some offers. Your security may go inside and verify he is alone and you will be safe." Augustine laughed._

" _I have nothing to say to him. But I am happy to obey you Uncle." She said 'Uncle' to mock him. Ted Grey…interesting. She knew Caleb was in Brazil, her security had verified this. But how was it that they did not report his handsome brother, the man of her lust, was also here. She was glad she had dressed appropriately for her meeting. She was wearing an almost sheer pale blue blouse, with a baby blue lace bra underneath. It was more than visible. The blouse was tucked in a tight navy pencil skirt and she wore navy and pale blue spectator heels. Her hair was long, wavy and her blouse open showing amble cleavage. She smiled at Juan Carlos and reached into her handbag to look for her lip gloss. Juan Carlos flinched and pulled her handbag from her tossing it to his security. He didn't trust Augustine for even a second._

" _Frisk her before she goes inside." Augustine's men moved forward but Juan Carlos men stopped them and frisked her removing one small handgun from the back of her skirt. Outside the penthouse door, Solis and two of the Grey detail were waiting. Solis waited for them to approach. Solis explained what would happen._

" _Your man will come inside Ms. de Costa and be allowed to search the penthouse, verifying that Mr. Grey is alone and there are no weapons or danger to you inside, then they will come back out here. Your meeting with Mr. Grey and Mr. Fernandez will be private. All security will remain out here, including me and my team. Any questions?"_

" _No get on with it. Estevez…go in and search Mr. Grey…and do a complete search. Make sure you check the balcony as well. Check the bathrooms, everywhere. Take your time." She looked at Juan Carlos suspiciously. "Why are you doing this Juan Carlos? What did the Grey's promise you? If I don't like what he has to say, I will leave out those doors and whatever they promised you…is not my problem. Just so you know…you can't make me promise anything, but I will listen to appease you Uncle." She was lying and they both knew it. She wanted to see Ted Grey…and she wasn't worried. If she wanted to leave, she would get up…and walk out the doors or simply call for her security. "I will go inside on one condition…you send your security away Uncle. I don't feel secure…I feel overpowered." Juan Carlos smiled._

" _I see we have come to mistrust each other haven't we my dear. You know I can't send my men away any more than I expect you to send your men away. We both should be more concerned that Grey has nothing inside that is a threat to either of us."_

" _You didn't answer me…what have they offered you?"_

" _Just to contribute to my mayoral plans if I would bring you to talk to them. Nothing else." Juan Carlos looked down the hall and at his watch. He was nervous that Augustine would refuse to enter the suite. As long as she believed she could exit the same way she came in and leave the meeting, she should feel safe. Thirty minutes later Estevez came out of the suite._

" _Augustine…I found nothing. I even searched the patio and balcony area. Ted Grey is inside, by himself. He has a plate of cheese, fruit and wine waiting. I looked everywhere and found nothing. He has no weapons. But, I will be waiting right outside this door. I don't entirely feel safe letting you go in alone however."_

" _She is not alone Estevez, I will be with her." Juan Carlos put his hand on the small of Augustine's back. Solis held the door open and they entered the suite and stood in front of the door, blocking Augustine's men from following her, hoping it wouldn't come to a shoot-out in the hallway._

 _Ted Grey talked softly into his wire. "Action men…the bitch is back." He stood in front of the coffee table. Dressed in black tailored suit pants, a black shirt, sleeves rolled up, black belt and his black Mortimer Flat Louboutin shoes, Ted Grey looked every bit the billionaire that he was. Any woman would have stopped in her tracks when seeing him. Augustine was no exception. She walked in the room and had to hold her breath. Her lust for Ted Grey was visible. However, it wasn't just Augustine that was taken back seeing the handsome American. Ted Grey was shocked. He walked towards her stunned._

 _He could hardly believe that Augustine was the same woman he had met four months earlier when she was seven months pregnant. The woman standing in front of him might have actually been one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. He finally understood what Caleb had seen in her. He had to quickly remind himself that in front of him stood one of the most evil, despicable women in the world. However, it was too soon to let her know how he was feeling or what would happen next. He waited for the door to shut._

" _Ms. de Costa, please come in. Juan Carlos, I am Ted Grey. Thank you for arranging this meeting." He shook hands with Juan Carlos and motioned for them both to be seated. Augustine looked around nervously, but it appeared that Ted Grey was alone. Augustine sat down on the couch with her back facing the outdoor balcony, she crossed her tanned leg and reached in her purse for a cigarette to calm her nerves._

" _Do you mind if I smoke Mr. Grey?"_

" _Yes. I do actually." He stared at her. She put the cigarette away. "Can I offer you some Champagne?"_

" _No thank you. Why am I here?"_

" _You tried to kill my wife? Why?" She smiled._

" _I think you know why."_

" _No…why don't you tell me." His gaze penetrated right through her. She was barely able to speak. He was even more handsome then she remembered._

" _You called me a whore. I resented the way you treated me…very much."_

 _Ted arrogantly laughed. He came up behind her on the couch. He leaned down from the back of the couch and whispered in her ear in Spanish. "No you don't. You wanted to be my whore didn't you Ms. de Costa?" She shivered at the closeness of his touch. "But I apologize if I offended you even though I think you tried to kill my wife because you wanted to fuck me. I should have just called you insane."_

 _Now Augustine laughed. She turned her head so her lips were almost touching Ted's. He didn't move. "You waste my time…why am I here. I won't ask you again…I will leave if you don't tell me."_

 _Ted needed Reid and the security to hurry up and make their entrance before he could tell her what he thought. So, he played the game a bit longer. Where was fucking Reid? He moved so close to her ear she felt his warm breath. She felt his cheek against her cheek, he hadn't shaved that morning…his skin felt rough. He smelled sexy and she felt the quickening between her legs. God she had never wanted a man as much…his danger so appealing she could only shut her eyes. He reached down with both arms on either side of her, though not touching her, he knew he was borderline in his approach. But if getting her to talk and not leave before Reid arrived meant this game of seduction…he could play it for a few minutes longer._

 _She uncrossed her legs and pushed her skirt up. She played with the chain around her neck, moving her blouse away so that Ted could see her breast. Her erect nipples betrayed how turned on she was, as she licked her lips. Juan Carlos felt increasingly more uncomfortable. He felt like an intruder and the sexual tension was making his own cock rise. Augustine didn't move. She breathed heavily even though Ted had not touched her. She was quietly trying to seduce him. Juan Carlos felt sickened by her, but he too was buying his time. Ted leaned into her ear once again._

" _I want nothing more than to wrap my hand around your neck and squeeze the life out of you Ms. de Costa. You could have killed my daughter. If she had been hurt…you would be dead right now. You have fucked with the wrong man. You are here because I am a very, very angry man. What do you think I should do with you?" Augustine licked her lips._

" _I think…you should tell me what you want. Aren't all men the same Mr. Grey? You know you want what your brother has already had." She reached up and rubbed his face. Ted flinched. If Reid didn't hurry up he was going to knock his ass out when he saw him. For the love of god what was he doing? "But I have one thing to tell you before you act in haste."_

" _Whatever you have to tell me…I really don't care." Ted stood back up. His seduction over as he felt the sliding door behind him slowly open._

" _Yes…you should know…or perhaps Caleb should know…that should anything happen to me…I have left instructions that my children are to rejoin their sister…Caleb Grey is the legal guardian." Augustine smiled waiting for this news to register._

 _Reid opened the door slowly but stopped when he heard Caleb who was listening in from his penthouse, shout in his ear piece, "Fuck no."_

 _Juan Carlos jumped up. "Augustine…I will never let my great-nephews leave Brazil. I will take the children."_

" _Oh Uncle…come on…you have no rights to my children. No…I want Caleb Grey to share his wealth with my children. So Mr. Grey…before you do away with me…think about this." Ted closed his eyes. They would deal with the children later. He was sure Caleb was having a stress attack from overhearing this news, but it wasn't the time to react. He slowly moved out of the way as he felt Reid behind him. God damn for a big guy, he was stealth like. He didn't make a single noise as he came up behind the couch._

 _Reid had lowered himself from the roof, silently walked along the balcony and quietly entered the penthouse. He quickly put a gun to Augustine's head, and his large hand around her mouth._

" _Don't move sweetheart if you don't want a bullet through your head. I have a silencer on it…so don't think anyone will come running." Ted moved in front of her and motioned for Juan Carlos to go out to the balcony. One of the other hired security men named Torres, who had been on the roof with Reid came around the couch and grabbed Augustine's arm and pulled her up. Reid never removed his hand from her mouth. They shoved her quickly out the door onto the balcony and shut the balcony doors so no one would hear her if she screamed. Once they were outside, Reid removed his hand and faced Augustine with the gun still pointed at her. He like Ted, was shocked. This woman before him was gorgeous and had a killer body. She smiled noticing he was looking her up and down. He didn't look away._

" _Just because you have improved your looks Ms. de Costa…don't assume I have changed my thinking about you…you may look good, but you still are disgusting." She looked away. She had no use for the sexy arrogant security man. She focused on Grey who she thought was calling the shots._

 _"Mr. Grey…if you are planning on killing me…out here in the open…you won't get away with it."_

 _Ted laughed. "I have no plans to kill you."_

" _Good, then why are we here?"_

 _Ted didn't say anything. He would let Augustine squirm._

" _Mr. Sawyer, I have done as you promised. Do you have my money?" Juan Carlos asked. Augustine turned quickly._

" _You turned on me Juan Carlos. You bastard. You sold me out?" Juan Carlos now free to show his rage reached over and grabbed Augustine by the neck and reached in his pocket. He shoved the bloody medallion in her face._

" _You killed my nephew Augustine. You mean nothing to me. You killed Santiago…you will pay for it."_

" _No…no Juan Carlos, I didn't kill him. Who told you this lie? Benito?"_

 _Ted stood in front of her. "The gig is up Augustine. Benito did sign an affidavit…but your mother told Caleb the truth…it is over." Augustine gasped. Her own mother had betrayed her. She never expected that to happen._

" _It was an accident. I meant to kill Benito Juan Carlos. Please you must believe me."_

" _And that would have been okay? No…Augustine…you must pay for your evil ways. Please Mr. Grey…get on with this. I want to be done with this."_

" _What are you going to do?" For the first time that Juan Carlos could recall…Augustine looked frightened. "My men will come looking for me soon. You won't get past my men. You are foolish all of you. Do you mean to turn me in for the murder of Santiago? You will never prove it."_

" _We aren't sure what to do with you. We could turn you over to the local government." She smiled. "But then we risk that you would seduce or bribe your way out of it. Or we are simply could turn you over to a friend of ours who has been offered a very nice price for you. It seems as if you have made quite the enemy out of the Valencia Cartel. They want to 'talk' to you. So we are thinking of making that happen."_

 _Augustine visibly turned pale. Armando Valencia was known as El Verdugo. The Executioner. Both she and Benito had stolen from him, killed his people and El Verdugo was her most feared enemy. Her people spent most of their time protecting her from him. He would torture her…probably only after he raped her and made her wish for death. Unless she could convince him…seduce him…turn him into her partner, she would suffer a terrible death. He was a large man. Well over three hundred pounds with a scarred face, beady eyes and terrible teeth. He was a fate worse than death…no she didn't think she could join an alliance with him._

" _Just kill me. I beg of you. Turn me over to the local police. I will confess to killing not only Santiago…but others. I have killed just his morning. The sister of Cecila Morales. I kept here prisoner while the inept Cecila was placed to infiltrate your brother's business and life. She was my leverage on Cecila until I no longer needed her. I can take you to the body... I am a mother…please El Verdugo will kill me."_

 _Ted shook his head. "Did you show mercy to Cecila's sister…to all the others you killed? We have only been told we are not to kill you. My father is a merciful man and he won't have anything to do with killing you. But he told us to let other's decide your fate. So…you leave me in a dilemma. Juan Carlos, sir…you decide."_

" _No…I won't decide. This wasn't our deal. I delivered her to you. Now you must decide." Everyone turned when they heard the sliding door open. Ted closed his eyes in frustration. Caleb was not supposed to be there. It wasn't safe._

" _Caleb…leave." Caleb shut the sliding door with Tongo right behind him. He couldn't sit behind without having one last chance to look Augustine in the eyes and understand why. He held his hand up to Ted telling him not to say anything. Augustine gasp at the sight of her beautiful Caleb. Still so beautiful…and hopefully…still kind._

" _Caleb…my love…you can't let them kill the mother of your daughter. Help me…you must. I gave you your precious daughter. I will stop interfering in your life…please my love…please." Augustine was crying real tears….of relief…fear…she wasn't sure._

 _Caleb Grey walked past everyone and stood directly in front of Augustine. He reached out with his finger and stroked her face softly. She was even more beautiful than he remembered._

" _Why Augustine…why have you spent every waking moment since we met trying to tear me apart? Why have you tried to destroy me? Why have you hurt me over and over again? Why Augustine? I loved you. I loved Estella…I took care of you? Why did you turn on me?"_

" _I am sick Caleb. I have voices…I am evil…I know…but please don't turn me over to El Verdugo. I will do anything for you…anything. My baby girl…you can't look at little Veronica and tell her you helped get her mother killed. How could…"_

 _Caleb reached out and put both hands around her neck…he squeezed tight as to choke the last bit of air out of her. "Her name is Viviana…her name is Viviana…don't bring her up…you fucking bitch…you don't have the right to utter her name." He was so angry he couldn't stop squeezing the life out of her. She coughed and struggled until Ted reluctantly pulled his brother away from her._

" _Stop Caleb…I can't let you live with that. But I can let you make the decision. What do you want to do with her? Turn her over to the police here…or to El Verdugo. She fucked with your life for years…you're here now…you make the call." Ted had his brother pulled to the side. Holding his shoulders to calm him he looked in his eyes. "Caleb…we need to hurry. I can put her in that helicopter right now and deliver her to Red Dog and Mike…or call the police. But we need to hurry…we don't have much time before her men barge through that door."_

" _Ted…Solis and his men…along with Juan Carlos men are holding guns at them now. They already tried to break in…we have the elevator blocked. But we do have to hurry." Tongo informed Ted and Reid. Caleb turned around and looked at Augustine._

" _You were never the mother of my daughter. You deserve no mercy. But I know you August. You will seduce and bribe every official…you will manipulate and be in control even from a jail cell. I never want to look over my shoulder again. I never want to wonder where you are. I never want to fear for my daughter or the woman I love or my nieces, my sister, my brothers, my family. I never want to see your face in my nightmares again. I want you to suffer like you have made me suffer. Ted…take her to El Verdugo." Augustine screamed out begging Caleb, but he no longer heard her. He had no compassion for Augustine. She was already dead to him._

" _Caleb you need to get out of here." Ted was nervous. He was worried that Caleb would get caught in gunfire if Solis couldn't control Augustine's men. Caleb walked over to Juan Carlos._

" _I want you to take her boys and find them good homes…they must stay together. I will send money for their education…whatever they need. I want them raised like Santiago…I want my daughters' brothers to be good…if I find out they are not placed in a good home…I will come after you and I won't show you any mercy. Do you understand?" Juan Carlos nodded his head and reached out to shake Caleb's hand. Caleb shook his head. "No…we are not allies Juan Carlos. Tongo give him his money." Tongo handed the large brown envelope to Juan Carlos who held both hands up._

" _No…no…I am not Judas. I am just a man that seeks justice. I don't want your money." He turned around, spit towards Augustine and asked Tongo to escort him out safely to his men._

" _Tongo…not yet. We can't let him leave until we are in that helicopter." Tongo blocked Juan Carlos from leaving. Ted walked over to him and unlike his brother extended his hand._

" _Thank you…you are doing the right thing." Juan Carlos nodded and shook Ted's hand._

" _Caleb…change of plans. You will have to come with us. If you go back to the penthouse I am afraid Augustine's men will come after you. We can't go back there."_

" _Mr. Grey…I will take care of Augustine's men. You have my word."_

" _I don't care…Caleb you need to come with us. Get up there…" He pointed to the roof. Augustine screamed out begging Caleb for mercy. Ted looked at her. "Shut the hell up. Cover her mouth Reid please…I can't stand listening to her." Caleb looked at the balcony, the roof and the long drop below. Reid and Ted were insane._

" _Are you fucking out of your mind? I didn't realize it was this big of a gap." Ted smiled. "I will take the stairway up thanks."_

" _Caleb…you can't. We can't let her men know we are taking off in the bird."_

" _Why not…it's not like they have wings and can come after us. I am not fucking climbing on that ledge. Sorry Spiderman…but I am either walking out that door and taking the steps, or sitting here and ordering room service." Ted ran his hands through his hair. God damn Caleb was killing him. Leave it to Caleb to make him laugh in a pure moment of crisis._

" _Tongo…are you sure Solis has her men secured?" Tongo nodded. "Okay…tell Solis to bring all her men in here, and stay with them in the master suite until we can get out of here. Juan Carlos…make sure our men get out of here safely. Once they do…you can go." Juan Carlos again assured Ted nothing would happen to anyone. He was going to turn all of Augustine's men into the police._

 _Caleb sat on the sofa…the same sofa that one time five years previous he had made love to Augustine. The same suite, same hotel. Only the material on the sofa had changed. Augustine looked at him with black running down her eyes, crying and begging. She looked at the couch. She reminded him with her eyes…just what they had together at one time. He looked away._

 _Fifteen minutes later, Reid, Tongo, Caleb, Ted, and three security members along with Augustine stood on the rooftop of the Sofitel Hotel. Augustine was shaking as she barely had conquered her fear of flying in an airplane…but getting in a helicopter…to be flown to her fate to El Verdugo…it was too much. She looked out over the sky line and then saw the opening. There was nothing to stop her but the strong arms of Reid Sawyer who held her tight and had the gun pressed to her back. He wouldn't shoot her…she was sure of it…or he would done it have already._

 _Augustine yelled out. "Caleb…I hope you will forgive me someday. I hope you will tell the child…in my own way…that I really did love her enough to let her go." Caleb stared at her and started to get in the helicopter. "Caleb…please…my boys…please do right by them." She smiled at him. "I never stopped loving you." He looked at her but before he could respond Augustine charmed one more man…one last time. She looked up at Reid Sawyer and she looked out over the edge of the rooftop kicking off her heels. "Please." She said nothing more. She didn't need to, he knew what she intended to do. Reid loosened his grip on her arm just enough that Augustine pulled free knowing he wouldn't shoot her. She made the sign of the cross and ran to the opening on the roof, knowing a fate of death would be better than El Verdugo. Augustine de Costa closed her eyes and jumped thirty stories to her death._

 _Caleb watched the event unfold in front of him. Ted ran to the ledge and looked at Reid. He knew that Reid could have stopped her. But this was probably the best thing. He turned around and Caleb was sitting on the ground on his knees and his hands covering his eyes in shock. Ted sat down next to his brother who was crying and put his arms around his shoulder. Ted wasn't totally sure if Caleb was crying in relief or the shock but the weariness in his tears told him he was just tired. His five year nightmare had finally ended._

" _It's over Cal. She knew it. She went out on her terms. She left you to live your life. Come on…we need to sort this out with the police and go home. It's okay."_

 _After Caleb's tears stopped and he caught his breath he noticed the earie calmness in the air. There was almost silence. The street below had the faint sound of sirens. But up on the rooftop of the hotel, the warm wind was silently blowing and the sky was clear. He felt the peacefulness and the irony. Seeing Augustine for the first time in over four years made him realize he had never let her go. The minute he saw her, he felt her power to seduce him. She was with him in every waking moment and she filled his nightmares. But now, for the first time in years he breathed freely yet he felt an emptiness he couldn't describe. Would he miss the hatred and bitterness he expounded on her? Would he be able to forget seeing the woman he had once loved, the mother of his child, jump to her death? Could he forgive himself for his role in her death? Did he deserve happiness now? He thought about Viviana…and the three little motherless boys that Augustine left behind. Did he want his daughter to know her brothers? What did he do now? Go home and pretend this never happened? Was Lainey the person he was meant to be with the rest of his life? Or was there another path he should take?_

" _Ted…I can't go home yet."_

" _What…why? Yes we will make sure the police get our statement, sort this out and get the fuck home."_

" _No…Ted. I need to make sure Augustine's body is taken care of."_

" _No you don't. You don't owe that to her. We are going home Cal."_

" _No Ted…the boys…I can't just leave it to Juan Carlos…I need to see them. They are part of Viviana. I need to make sure they are taken care of."_

" _Caleb…"_

" _No Ted." Caleb Grey raised his voice. "For once in my god damn life…let me do the right thing. Let me make it right for those kids…I am not leaving until I take care of this." Ted leaned his head back and counted quietly to ten._

" _Reid…get Mike on the phone tell him what just happened so he can fly back here. Make arrangements to go back. I will stay here with Caleb and get this taken care of…we have Tongo…go back to Seattle."_

 _Reid who hadn't said a word up to this point knew that what he was about to say would change his life forever. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was the right thing to do. "I will stay. Caleb...I was thinking…maybe…I know this is crazy but…what if I take them? What if I take Augustine's sons?"_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Remember in the beginning I told you that you would hate Caleb at times…be prepared…this chapter is probably one of them. Remember…the path…we are following along as he grows up and deals with his life and issues!**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Trust and Romance**_

" _Then what happened?" Henry, Ana and Christian were sitting in the library of the Grey home. Joining them were Jax, Phoebe and Luke Sawyer along with Jason Taylor. This was a monumental day for the Grey family. But as they sat there, they still didn't know that Augustine was dead._

 _In Brazil sitting around the dining room table around the speaker were Ted and Caleb Grey along with Reid Sawyer and Filiki Tongo. Mike was on his way back from his short meeting with Red Dog. Ted had just filled them in up to the point where Augustine de Costa was led up to the roof and had yelled out to Caleb telling him she had always loved him and a cryptic message about her boys._

 _Reid leaned forward to explain what happened next. "So Ted was walking around doing an aircraft check, Caleb was walking towards the helicopter to board and I was holding onto Augustine. Solis was next to me. Then everything happened so fast…Augustine kicked off her shoes…I think that is the order of how this happened…she looked out over the edge of the roof and I saw what she was looking at…there was an opening and she looked at it…then she looked at me and just said…'please.' I knew what she wanted to do." Reid paused and took a long breath. He looked at Caleb who still seemed to be in shock and hadn't said anything since they left the police station two hours ago._

" _What happened Reid…just tell us." Luke Sawyer was never patient and just wanted to know what the hell happened._

" _Look this is hard to say…but she knew what would happen if we turned her over to the Cartel…and she didn't want to go to prison. She looked at me, I loosened my grip and she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. It happened really fast." No one says anything. It is dead silent._

" _She jumped? She committed suicide?" Christian Grey stood up. He was not expecting that._

" _Dad…it happened so fast. I don't think Reid really thought she would jump." Ted defended Reid._

" _I don't know what I thought. I mean there was nowhere for her to go. So no…I guess I kind of thought this crazy bitch is going to run…and I will just tackle her…and then I thought…she would rather just die…and I didn't stop her. It was surreal but I believe she was thinking she would die on her terms or die a prolonged death a few hours later. Either way…she believed she was dying today. We never told her Valencia would kill her, but I think she knew he had a lot of scores to even up with her, so she assumed it was not going to be good for her to be handed over to the Valencia Cartel."_

" _Oh my god…Caleb…did you see this too? Are you okay honey?" Ana was stunned. Caleb looked up at the ceiling._

" _Yes I saw it. It happened really fast and no…I'm not okay. But I prefer to talk to you privately mom if you want to talk." He sat with his ankle crossed over his knee and played with the hem of his pants._

" _She's dead? Wow…well…I need more information here. What is the police position on this?" Taylor asked as he chewed on a toothpick._

 _Ted spread his arms out and cracked his neck. "Well that is interesting…after the shock of what happened, we had to go back down to the suite and tell Juan Carlos and Augustine's people. It got ugly for a minute. Then we went out into the street with Juan Carlos and the police were already there…not to be graphic but there wasn't much left of her. But right before we went down…Torres one of the security guys showed us his cell phone. He had filmed the whole thing on his phone. I think he was going to use the film to show we had taken her away in the helicopter and tell Augustine's people…but he denies that. He just said he was filming her in case she became famous someday or some bullshit. Anyway…he did turn his cell over to us and Juan Carlos showed it to the police. It was clear she committed suicide. They didn't really ask why she was on the roof with us. Juan Carlos actually stepped up…he had all of Augustine's people arrested. And…he didn't accept the money saying he was not a Judas. So I don't know if he is turning a new leaf…but we have no issue with him."_

 _Ana and Christian looked at each other. They both were thinking the same thing…Caleb. How much more did he have to be exposed too and how was he holding up? Henry and Phoebe were also worried and Henry text Ted a quick note._

' _Don't say anything, but how is Cal?' Ted discreetly read the text and typed back._

' _Quiet…maybe a bit in shock. Emotional.' Henry read the note and passed it to Phoebe._

"S _o there is more we have to tell you?" Ted leaned forward. "Augustine created a will several weeks ago. We haven't seen it yet…and as soon as we get a copy we will scan it to you Jax for review but…this is epic Augustine…she left Caleb as the official guardian of her three kids. It was her last message to Caleb too, so he is pretty convinced he needs to stay here and make arrangements for them."_

" _What…she didn't? Oh my god…she left you as the guardian of those three kids? Why in the hell did she do that?" Phoebe was shocked._

" _They are Viviana's half-brother's Phoebe." Caleb stated as though it made sense._

" _So the hell what, Caleb. She didn't care about that. She did that to fuck with you even after she was long gone. If she cared about them being Viviana's brothers she would have made overtures to have them meet or she wouldn't have ignored her daughter for four years. Don't be naive Caleb." Henry shook his head. "You aren't thinking of taking them are you Cal?" Back in Brazil, Ted and Reid looked at each other and Ted put his hand out to Reid to take the floor shaking his head at him._

" _Umm…I told Caleb I would like to take them." There was a long long silence._

" _Excuse me…I have been fighting a cold, and my ears are a bit plugged up…I thought that was you speaking Reid and you just said you wanted to take them. But since I am plugged up that can't be it. What did you really say?" Luke Sawyer leaned forward frowning, sure he had heard wrong._

" _Yes…that is what I said Dad."_

" _Take them where Reid? I am a bit confused here." He laughed…nervously especially when he looked at Jax who had his hands over his mouth, his eyes closed and he was shaking his head. Henry sat with his eyes wide open and his mouth in an O. Christian smiled. Everyone heard Reid correctly._

" _I offered to take the three boys…as in bring them back to Seattle and let them live with me."_

 _Luke Sawyer jumped up so fast the chair he was sitting in fell backwards. "Have you lost your fucking mind Reid? You can't take those boys!" Luke was yelling._

" _Reid…bro…I am with Dad on this one…you're the same guy that didn't even know how to pick up Charlotte from school this week…dude…what are you thinking?" Jax was as shocked as his dad. The Grey's sat around and wisely didn't say anything._

" _Those kids need a chance, I have plenty of room…plenty of money…always wanted kids…I just feel bad for them. I don't see what the problem is."_

" _Oh for the love of god Reid…let me list a few. 1. Three kids under three years old…you've never even changed a god damn diaper. 2. Not one of them speaks English Reid…and they are too god damn young to play charades. 3. Who the hell is going to watch them while you are working because if you think your mother and I are going to…you are sadly mistaken." Luke was so angry Jax noticed that the vein in his Dad's fore head looked like it was about to burst._

" _Well I don't know why you wouldn't help. You certainly jump in and take care of Jax kids." Luke shook his head and went over to the scotch bottle, held it up and Christian nodded holding up two fingers indicating he would take a glass as well. While Christian admired Reid for wanting to step up, he too agreed that Reid was hardly father material at this point in his life for three children under three years of age. But he almost was laughing watching his long-time friend go out of his mind with his son. It seemed he wasn't the only one whose kids drove them to drink at times._

 _Jax couldn't believe what his brother was thinking. "There is one big difference…I have a wife…who doesn't work and who helps raise my children. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into…tell him Henry…you know Reid…tell my brother he is out of his fucking mind." Henry held his hands up…this was not a Grey issue. But he did step in to offer another thought._

" _Well…I admire you Reid…and I will reserve my comments about your ability to do this…but I do have a legal question. A couple actually. As you know I am a corporate attorney and not at all versed in family law…but I assume even internationally….Benito is still in control of those kids right? He hasn't even been arraigned yet…he hasn't been charged with any crime…he is the father of those kids…and I would think that unless the courts stepped in…since he isn't dead…his rights supersede Augustine's will at this point." Jax stood up and shook his head excited that this might actually be what was needed to foil Reid's plans. "I don't think Caleb legally has any rights over those kids unless Benito appoints him as the guardian. Augustine's will is meaningless in relationship to those kids right Jax?"_

" _Henry is right…I believe. Now…I would assume that they will have to go to foster care until this is sorted out. I need to make some calls and find that out. Benito should be informed that Augustine is dead and then he would have to agree and appoint a guardian. My guess is he wouldn't appoint you Caleb. But we need to get a couple of things. We need Augustine's will. We need the birth certificates of those boys…verifying that Benito is the father of all three kids and then I will call his court appointed attorney to go see him right away."_

" _We are going to Augustine's compound in the morning, we can look for the paperwork." Ted spoke up. He too reserved an opinion on Reid's offer to take the boys. Privately when Reid had offered he told him he was out of his mind…his response was similar to Luke's. Reid was a great guy…but he was even more of a bachelor than Ted had ever been. There had to be a decent family out there that wanted three little boys to add to their family. Even Caleb who was quite emotionally distraught still, looked at Reid like he had lost his mind. The only thing Caleb did say was he was not willing to take the kids…he just couldn't do it…but he wanted them to have a good home._

" _Who has the kids right now Ted?" Christian asked concern._

" _They are with the nanny that is on our payroll. Juan Carlos was going over tonight with his security to remove the rest of Augustine's security team and have them arrested. Cecila's sister was murdered there this morning so they will be looking for her body."_

" _What? With those children in the home? My god…who murdered her?" Ana asked again not believing what she was hearing._

" _Who do you think? We just found out that Augustine murdered Cecila's sister and she was Valencia's girlfriend. Augustine had to know she would never survive for murdering and kidnapping Valencia's girlfriend." Everyone looked at each other back in Seattle shaking their heads. "Anyway…we will be able to go over tomorrow morning safely and we can look for the birth certificates. The kids will be with Juan Carlos and his wife tonight and they are taking the nanny. So…bottom line we won't be coming home for a few days while this gets sorted out."_

" _We need to see what Benito wants done with Augustine since she was married to the guy, he will get to decide what to do with the body." Jax reminds everyone._

" _Well tell him there isn't much left of her. If he wants her buried or cremated, we can make that happen, but I would like to get home in the next few days. Right Caleb?" Ted was trying to put Caleb on the spot. He was worried that Caleb was trying to prolong going back to Seattle until he was sure about Augustine's boys. That could take months. He knew Caleb wasn't thinking too clearly at the moment._

" _Caleb…what do you want to see happen?" Ana asked the question everyone else was hesitant to ask._

" _Well…if Henry is right, then I don't have much say, do I? I mean it would be Benito's call…and I understand that. Good or bad, those are his children, not mine." He stopped talking. There was a long pause. "I don't want them separated…I would like to see someone take them, and keep them together. They only have each other, from what I understand. I think they should be adopted, but Juan Carlos is a relative, he might fight that. I don't think I can see them or be around them. I am sorry. But…Reid…I appreciate your amazing gesture…but I don't want them around Viviana." Caleb stood up. "Is that a terrible thing to say?"_

" _We understand that Caleb." Henry spoke up._

" _See…they are innocent. They didn't do anything wrong. But…if they were here…all of us would know the evil that they came from. I sometimes wonder if you all feel pity for Vivi because she was always motherless…and if we all silently pray that my daughter never ends up like August even though she has had no influence on her. I mean I know you all love her…but Vivi was never even held by August. Those boys have been raised by August. The first time they step over the line…all of us will be seeing parallel paths. I don't think it is fair to them. I think they need a fresh start in life. Where no one can let the cat out of the bag that their mother and father were ruthless murderers, that they were spawned from evil. Let them go and their secret can be buried...bringing them to Seattle is a bad idea…too many of us know who they really are."_

 _Everyone nodded silently. Christian was surprised at the clarity that Caleb presented this argument. "But…how will you feel about Vivi…not knowing her brothers?"_

" _Dad…you ask me that…yet you never needed to know your biological half siblings…and if I am not mistaken your best friend in life is Uncle Elliot. I can only hope that someday I will have more children…raised with the same values as Vivi…and that will be enough. When she is of age...I won't keep it from her…who she was…where she came from…but hopefully like Grammie and Poppa did for you, I will provide her with enough happiness that she won't need more."_

 _Again everyone remained silent for a few minutes. Reid spoke up. "Okay…I respect what you want here Caleb…it makes sense…so Dad calm down, I assume the vein in your fore head is bulging out like it does when you get pissed…so don't give yourself a stroke. I will retract my offer…again out of respect to Caleb…and stay out of the placement of those boys…unless I am needed." Everyone nodded. Luke who wasn't even catholic put his hands up in prayer and did a sign of a cross making Christian chuckle out loud._

" _Caleb…poor Lainey has called here several times…she hasn't heard from you and she is worried." Ana spoke up. Cal shook his head and rolled his eyes. Ted stared at him. He knew that Caleb had not returned her calls all day, but they had been tied up and Caleb wasn't in the best frame of mind to talk._

" _Mom…please. I will call her when I am ready. I don't really feel like talking right now. In fact I am going to take a shower. Is Vivi okay?"_

" _Yes honey she misses you, but all the kids are here right now so she is playing and having a great time. The Sawyers are staying for dinner then taking Phoebe's kids home with them. So all ten kids are here right now." Ana smiled at Christian…as he partially got his way by inviting the Sawyer's over for dinner, they were sharing babysitting duties._

 _Caleb stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. I need to wash this day away." With that Caleb got up. He knew this would give everyone a chance to talk about him, but he didn't care. As soon as he left the room, Ted looked at Reid and counted with his fingers to five anticipating the questions to follow._

" _How is he really?" Christian jumped in._

" _Oh…my god…I hope he doesn't feel responsible for Augustine killing herself." Ana knew her son well._

" _That fucking bitch…sorry mom…putting the burden of her kids on Caleb." Henry was still reeling over her final act towards Caleb and could care less that she was dead._

" _Well Henry…who else did she have? She had no relatives right?" Phoebe said quite perplexed._

" _I doubt that is why she did it…I mean Benito had family, I am with Henry…she did this to punish Caleb." Jax was on the same page as Henry. Ted rubbed his eyes. He was weary of the entire day as well._

" _Okay…well we are going to shower and clean up. I assume it is safe now with all the bad guys in jail or dead…so I think I will see if we can get Cal to go out to dinner, maybe get him a few beers and just hang out."_

" _You guys still need to be careful." Taylor spoke up._

" _We have the local guys still with us Uncle T." Reid shook his head. He was head of security for GEH, he knew what he was doing for fuck sake._

" _Well get him to call Lainey Ted."_

" _Mom…he will call her when he is ready. Right now the last thing he needs to worry about is keeping her happy. He isn't married…he isn't engaged to her…they are dating. If he doesn't call her by tomorrow I will say something to him…but I am not getting on his ass over that right now. Better not to say anything than to say something to her he doesn't mean. He isn't in the greatest place right now."_

 _Ana looked at Christian…she wanted him to back her up but he agreed with Ted. So he stared back at her saying nothing. She then looked at Phoebe._

" _Mom…let him be. Right now he sounds so tired…so sad…it might cause problems between them. He just needs a night to sort this through." Phoebe understood Caleb too well. A moody, sulky Caleb could be cold and distant like her father at times. That would only end up hurting Lainey. He needed a night to himself. Ana looked to Henry who almost always agreed with her. He raised his hands and looked at his mom._

" _Not tonight mom. Caleb needs to sort some of this out. Ted…tell him to text Lainey…tell her he is okay…will call her tomorrow and I will give her a call in a few minutes and try to explain some of this so she understands Cal needs some time."_

" _If he is in love with her…he needs the comfort of her voice…her understanding…not to shut her out." Ana so hopeful of the long term relationship between Cal and Lainey that she just couldn't understand why everyone wouldn't want Caleb to reach out to her. She believed that Lainey would comfort Caleb. She was getting angrier by the second._

" _Ana, surely you understand what he is trying to do. He has been trying to put his past behind him…and move on. But today his past, present and future collided and he needs to sort it through. He is a smart young man…but he needs to have time even if it is just 24 hours to get through what happened today. He isn't shutting her out…he is trying to find a way to close one door and open the other. Leave him be."_

 _Ana Grey looked around the room and stood up. "I am going to call him. He can't shut himself away from us again. I won't let him. If he doesn't want to call Lainey then he needs to talk to someone…and if I have to fly to Brazil tonight myself…I will Christian. But don't tell me to let my son work through this…I did that once before and look what the hell happened. No thank you. I am not sitting back again." Ana Grey stormed out of the room and went to her office._

 _Christian stood up. "Excuse me." He went after his wife leaving the others to talk among themselves._

I look at the six text messages on my cell phone from Lainey. I just can't talk to her right now. Telling her what happened…I'm not ready to talk about it. She has been texting me to tell me not to freak out because Dalton Winston sat down uninvited while she was having dinner with her publicist and the paps took a picture. When I didn't respond she thought I wasn't responding because I was so pissed. At the moment I don't give a fuck. It just seems unimportant in the scheme of things. I don't have the energy to fight with her…and I can't get Augustine's face…her jumping off the roof…her voice…everything out of my head.

I strip off my clothes and turn on the water to almost scalding. Standing under the shower I try and try to sort through what happened.

I know I wanted Augustine out of my life. I wanted a safe world for my daughter and one that was void of her mother who I had thought I hated and wanted dead. Then why am I so distraught? Was it watching her kill herself? I wanted her dead…then why am I so numb? Shouldn't I be celebrating? Shouldn't I be looking at a future of happiness for me and Vivi? And those boys…why me August? I look up towards the sky for answers then laugh. Surely if there is an afterlife, then August is not in a heavenly state. She surely lies in the deepest depths of hell.

I trace my scar around my heart and remember Lainey kissing it tenderly just a few nights ago while we made love. I do love her…I am in love with her. I just can't talk to her right now and I need some space. If I tell her how I am feeling she will say she understands but she will question if I still had feelings for August. She certainly will question my decision to stay here in Brazil to make sure August sons are taken care of. I need to also make sure something is done with August body. I can't just leave her here. I am sure that will seem odd to Lainey as well. Maybe I am underestimating her, but I can't imagine she will understand my feelings right now. I don't even understand them. I just need to completely wrap everything up here so I can truly bury my past along with Augustine.

I get out of the shower and call Tongo to my room. I am in a towel wrapped around my waist when he comes in.

"You okay Caleb?" I shrug. "I think Reid and Ted want to go out to get something to eat, but are waiting for you. Mike just arrived as well.

"Go out? Not really feeling like going out."

"You need to get out…have a good dinner…some drinks…celebrate getting your life back. I know you loved her at one time. But that was a long time ago Uso. She took her life…you didn't."

"But I might as well have thrown her over Tongo…when I decided to turn her over to the cartel…I pretty much killed her."

"Are you honestly not happy she is gone?"

"No…I'm glad she is out of our lives. She would have killed someone in my family…we are lucky it didn't happen. But I just can't stop thinking about it. Anyway…I think it is safe to drop Lainey's security to just one person don't you? I am going to text her…I can't talk to her right now…I don't want to go over this shit anymore but …tell Stankey…that is her main CPO right?" Tongo confirms this. "Tell him just to keep an eye on both that actor dude and Johnny Warner. Do we know where Cecila is?"

"Yes we heard she hasn't left the apartment she was living in?" I think about this for a few minutes.

"Does that seem odd to you?"

"Not sure why?"

"Maybe someone should check on her, wouldn't surprise me if August killed her too …seriously. Now that I know she was forced into the whole thing and August was holding her sister to make her do it…I would like to at least get her home safely and get her some money." Tongo nods. My cell rings and I roll my eyes when I see it is my mom. "I need to take this, tell Ted I will be out in a bit." Tongo leaves and I walk to my dresser and pull out a pair of boxers I still had in the drawer then accept the call.

"Mom."

"Caleb…you can't shut yourself off I am worried of losing you again." I instantly feel angry.

"For fuck sake mom…sorry…but who said I was shutting myself off? I just need a day or two to work through this shit. What am I doing that makes you think otherwise?" I am yelling at my mom which I never do, but for Christ sake, I just witnessed the mother of my child jump off a building, I have custody of three kids that aren't mine and I am bone weary from five years of this shit.

"Caleb…don't yell at your mother please…she is just worried about you." I lean back on my bed.

"Dad…Mom…please give me a few days. I am not shutting myself off. I am not going to fly around the world again. I miss my daughter and as soon as my obligations are completed here I will come home."

"What about Lainey?" My mom can't resist.

"Did she ask you to call me?"

"No…of course not. She reached out to talk to Vivi on my cell and expressed concern that you were not responding to her text messages."

"Mom…stay out of it please. I am 29 years old. I can deal with my love life on my own."

"Caleb…Lainey loves you."

"God damn it mom…I know and I love her, I just can't fucking talk to her tonight. I love you mom…but I am hanging up. Please…try and understand. I will call you tomorrow."

"Cal…"

"Dad…please…I don't want to talk about this anymore. I can't do it. Please."

There is a long silence. Finally my mom speaks up. "Okay Caleb. Just promise me you won't shut us out again. I never want to go through that again with you."

"I know mom…I promise. I think I will call Peyton…and see if he can meet up with me when I get home. You know he is good for me that way. I haven't seen him in over a year…but I really think a few sessions with him will help me." Peyton, my former PTSD coach helped me recover after the stabbing and I admire and respect him as much as anyone I know.

"That would be great Caleb. I'm glad you thought of that. Call us tomorrow." I hear my dad resign to the fact that I just don't want to talk.

"I love you both. I will be okay." I hang up, throw some jeans on, a long sleeve t-shirt and my flip flops and walk out to the kitchen to get a beer.

"Caleb…I have been to Brazil twice now and all I have seen is this apartment and a few places to meet up with Benito. Where can we go to get a good dinner and maybe see some nice looking women?" Reid is leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a beer. "Oh shit…I was supposed to have a date tomorrow. I need to cancel that." I see Reid pull his cell phone out. Ted comes out fresh from his shower in just a towel.

"Caleb do you have any extra jeans here? I only have sweats and dress pants, I forgot to pack some jeans. Who do you have a date with Sawyer? What's his name? What does he do for a living?" Ted laughs at his own joke and grabs a beer. Reid flips him off and shoves Ted out of the way to get some pretzels.

"What are you in the mood for Reid…I actually feel like getting out of here the more I think about it. Reminds me too much of Estella."

"Anything…Brazilian cuisine I guess. I was supposed to take the assistant principal at Charlotte and Grey's school out for dinner. She is smokin hot."

"I've seen her…long dark hair, crazy great body?" I open a beer. "I went to career day for Steele a few months ago and brought some building models with me. She was walking around…fucking gorgeous. Is that the one?"

"Yes…had to be. How many women that hot could there be at a private elementary school. She is kind of aloof and bitchy but I think that is just her catch me fuck me agenda." I actually smile when he says this forgetting for a second the shit day we have had. "God damn after we hung up, my dad called me and ripped me a new one. He was fucking furious that I offered to take those boys. He pissed me off actually. I get I am the bachelor dude…but I am a responsible grown man…I just hate the thought of those boys having nowhere but foster care to go to." I nod not really wanting to talk about it anymore today and Reid excuses himself to break his date.

Mike walks in looking tired and I shake his hand.

"Sorry about everything Caleb…but she did us all a favor. You up for a quick chat on some things?"

"Can it wait Mike?" Ted asks coming back in wearing a pair of my jeans and no shirt. "I think Cal needs a bit of a break."

"I wish it could…but I don't want this on me. Just quickly…Tongo said you want to pull security off Lainey. It's too soon. We still have all of Augustine's guys all around Seattle. They don't know she is dead yet is my guess and everyone here has been locked up so they haven't had any communication. So…we pull security off your old lady…I don't know what will happen. We need Juan Carlos or someone to call off the dogs back in Seattle before we go about dismissing our added security."

"Okay…whatever you think." I say more agreeable than anyone expected. Ted squints his eyes and looks at me. He starts to say something but holds back.

"Okay I know a great place we can go for dinner and then there is this club where they do Samba and the women are off the charts gorgeous. Ted will your wifey let you out to play?" Ted looks at me again strangely.

"I'm a big boy…what about you?" He looks at me again like he wants to say more.

"I'm not married or engaged…so yes…let's go. I will be ready in five minutes."

I walk back into my bedroom and look for my boots and change shirts. I feel like letting lose a bit…forgetting today…having fun. Why is that a bad thing? It feels like it has been years since I have done this. Just because I want to go out and have fun doesn't mean I am going to cheat on Lainey for Christ sake. Why was Ted giving me that look? I guess I am about to find out as I turn around and he is standing in my closet looking for a shirt.

"Help yourself." I smirk at him.

"Caleb…I know mom called you and you are just trying to get through this…but you and Lainey...all good?"

"Yea fine…why?"

"You just seem a bit disengaged."

"For fuck sake…I just don't want to talk about what happened and if I call her she will ask a thousand questions and take it wrong if I say anything like I feel bad about August…you know how chicks are…I just can't deal with it tonight."

"Then text her that…tell her you will call her tomorrow…you are fine…love her…bla bla…but dude…you suck at the boyfriend shit. You just can't not reach out to her. She is fucking gorgeous and a sweetheart. You go leaving her alone…she thinks something is wrong and the first guy that comes along to wipe up her tears…you got a problem."

"She wouldn't do that." Ted looks at me with a 'Are you sure' look. And truth be told…I'm not. I admittedly have huge trust issues thanks to August. "Let's drop it Ted."

"Caleb…you really suck at the female psyche…you have never chased a woman before…or had too so trust me when I am telling you…if you love her…you can't just ignore her. I get totally what you are saying about not wanting to talk about today…woman suck the life out of us sometimes…they want every god damn detail. I get it…we guys rather not talk. But…if you are in this for real…one of those mushy little text messages will buy you 24 hours. If you don't dude…you will be getting calls and text all fucking night. Let's go out and have fun…but…for the love of god…so we all can have fun…text her tell her you love her and will call her tomorrow. Trust me…I think I know women a bit better than you do."

"Sure you do Ted. Aren't you the same guy that almost lost your family?" I pause. "Sorry…I didn't mean to say that. I don't want to fight with you…I appreciate what you're saying. I will go text her just to get you and everyone else off my back." I walk away and go to my bedroom and find my cell.

' _Baby…I will call you tomorrow…not much for talking today. Please understand and I love you.'_ There that should settle that right?

' _Understand? What happened?'_

Didn't I just say I didn't want to communicate?

' _August is dead.'_

' _OMG…what happened?'_

' _Tomorrow…really not up for talking about it.'_

' _Not even to me. I love you. You can talk to me.'_ Fuck I am ready to throw something.

' _I know…I will tomorrow…please…I am tired.'_ There is no response. Thank fuck. I don't want to talk about what happened right now.

 _Lainey Montgomery looked at her cell. What the hell? First she hadn't heard from Caleb in over 24 hours then when he does text her he tells her he doesn't want to talk. She was furious, hurt and confused. Just as she was to respond to his last text her cell rang with a number she didn't recognize. Hoping it was Caleb using a different phone she picked up her cell._

" _Hi…this is Lainey."_

" _Lainey…its Henry. Henry Grey."_

" _Henry? I was just getting a text from Caleb…is he okay…he was being very strange…he said he doesn't want to talk and Augustine was dead. What happened?"_

" _Well…good you heard from him. We just got off the phone with him and Ted an hour ago…and Ted did all the talking…Caleb wasn't much for talking. So you're not alone…he did the same thing to my parents and all of us." Henry paused. "Listen we don't know each other well…that is my fault. I have been a bit tied up with my son Carter and the other boys…but I know how much you mean to Caleb…so can we talk candidly?"_

 _Lainey was almost speechless. It was true. She hardly knew Henry, where as she had talked to both Ted and Phoebe quite a few times in the past few weeks. Henry was intimidating…he had this presence that made you feel cautious. He was ridiculously handsome, quiet, and smart, but more than anything she felt he was aloof. Yet she understood that he was preoccupied with his family issues and she also had figured out pretty quickly that Caleb was extremely close to Henry as they were closes in age. She pulled herself together to respond._

" _Yes of course Henry. What is going on?"_

 _Henry spent the next five minutes filling Lainey in on everything that had happened with Augustine and her leaving her sons in Caleb's care. He explained that since Benito was still their father, he would be able to decide what happened to his children unless the courts stepped in leaving Caleb in limbo. "So…the bottom line Lainey…I am asking you to just give him a day or two. Ever since he was stabbed…he holds back…he retreats…he emotionally flees. He was doing really great…but surely you understand that with the events that happened today…he just doesn't want to talk about it quite yet." Lainey wiped away her tears. She wasn't sure why she was crying but the tears fell rapidly._

" _Henry…is he mourning her loss or just traumatized…which I get…my god who deals with seeing someone jump off a building. But…is he ready for a relationship? Please tell me…since you wanted a candid conversation…I need to know. I am in love with him."_

 _Henry paused only for a second. "He hated August towards the end. Especially when the thing happened with Stella…he was devastated by that…so I think I can feel confident in telling you that he is not mourning her death. But Caleb has a big heart. He is worried about those boys and facing Vivi when she is a young woman and telling her he didn't even stay long enough to bury her mother. Please don't let his actions in the past 24 hours or in the next few hours worry you. He is in love with you…I know him better than anyone…he loves you…but I can also tell you…loving him…means patience. He can't be made to do anything he doesn't want to do. And tonight…he just wants to be left alone."_

" _Thank you Henry…I won't bother him again."_

" _Lainey…that isn't what I meant…"_

" _No…I hear you and understand. Really. When he is ready…I will be here for him…I'm just needing a few minutes myself to sort this out. Thank you again, for letting me know he is okay." Lainey Montgomery hung up and fought the tears. Intellectually she understood why Caleb needed time. But she wanted to be the person he turned to, and clearly, their relationship wasn't there yet. Despite her efforts the tears came anyway. She was going to work out, take a shower and get in bed._

"This place is called Encontro…the women that come here are looking for sugar daddy's so hold on to your wallet Ted. I met a few women here before…all beautiful but with agenda's. They are here to find husbands so this probably isn't going to go well for you Reid." I laugh. We have just had an amazing dinner at a famous Brazilian restaurant and it was actually nice not to have to look over my shoulder for Augustine's men. When we arrived the maître d' said that Juan Carlos knew we were in the restaurant and insisted on paying for our dinner. That didn't set right with me but I went along with it as I am just too tired to argue. But Ted and I threw down almost a thousand dollar tip. I want to relax tonight and find a way to move on.

We get out of the SUV that Solis is driving. Reid, Ted, Mike, Tongo and I. It is almost 2 am but the club is open all night. We called ahead and are able to surpass the long line waiting to get into the club. I feel the stares and whispers. I don't speak Portuguese buy I understand it. Ted laughs and I look at him and shrug as we listen to the women talking as we walk by.

" _Look at the beautiful Americans. Are they brothers? I think they are famous in America. The one has a wedding ring on. Look at them. Oh my god I want him."_ I see and hear them point to us. I would like to say I'm flattered but actually this is pretty common. I laugh at myself when I think how arrogant that feels to know this, but beautiful women are nothing new. Honest ones that don't cheat, deceive and rip your hearts out, are very rare. I just hope I have found that rarity in Lainey.

We sit down and order up a round of drinks. Reid orders up some shots and we were already pretty lit up when we left the restaurant. Mike doesn't drink so he is in charge of keeping us out of trouble. This guy comes up and tells Mike he looks like a guy from an old TV show he use to watch called the Vikings. We all laugh as Mike is huge, has recently shaved his head bald, the bluest eyes you have ever seen, has a goatee and just looks scary as shit. Mike growls chasing the guy away and we all lose it laughing. It feels good to laugh.

"I have to say it feels good not to look over my shoulder. I still can't believe it went down the way it did, but maybe my life can move forward now. I just hope we can get this thing with her kids squared away pretty fast." I sip on my scotch and look up when the waiter comes by with a round of drinks that some women sent over. We look up and they are all smiling and laughing.

"Reid…you and Tongo are the only two that can take advantage of these free drinks, you want to go over and drink with them?" Ted asks Reid just as Tongo and Mike both take their cells out at the same time and read the message and then look at me.

"Now what?" I look at Tongo and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh boy…this is not going to go over too well." Mike sighs loudly. "Please god…just five minutes without drama."

"What…just say it?" I hate when they drag it out.

"Okay that Dalton guy just walked into Lainey's hotel." Everyone is looking at me. "Do you want Stankey to stop him?"

"No." Everyone looks at me like I am insane.

"No. See what she does. If she invites him up to her room…I'd rather know now because I am not going through this again. And if she does…fuck her and that beautiful woman over there staring at me will be going home with me tonight. If she sends him away…then I know I can trust her."

"You are fucking this up Caleb. Jesus Christ I can't believe your trust issues. You're going to chase her away playing these god damn games. I feel like knocking you out for that last comment."

"What do you expect me to say Ted?" I am not raising my voice but I realize I am probably eerily calm. "If we have Stankey stop him, then I'm the jealous asshole boyfriend…and that causes a fight. If she doesn't send him on his way…I can't trust her. It's that simple…and if I can't trust her, I am not going to waste my time." I take another sip. "And as I recall…you are the last person to lecture me on getting even."

"Maybe he is showing up uninvited." Reid offers up and I feel the tension around the table. Reid smiles at some woman that won't stop staring at him. Jesus Christ give her a bib…she's drooling. I see Tongo texting and waiting for a response.

"He stopped at the front desk. Asked for Lainey's room number, they didn't give it to him of course so now Stankey thinks he is calling her." I nod like I'm not that interested, but inside I am dying. "He hung up and he just went to the bar. He is with a few of his entourage." Again I nod. We talk for a few minutes. Reid gets up to talk to the beautiful woman that was staring at him. A woman comes up and ask Ted to dance and he holds his hand up, points to his ring finger and politely declines. She tells him it's just a dance, but he tells her in Portuguese that good dancing leads to even better fucking, so he needed to decline her offer. He also tells her she is beautiful and shouldn't have any problem finding a dance partner or otherwise. I almost laugh when the woman swoons right there blushing and smiling. He sends her on her way and I roll my eyes at him. The gorgeous woman that I noticed earlier keeps staring at me. I stare back but show no emotion.

Tongo reads his phone. "Caleb…Lainey just came down to the bar and has joined Dalton and his gang." I stand up.

"Where you going Cal?" Ted stands up with me.

"I think you know." I nod to the woman that has been staring at me. Ted grabs my arm.

"Sit your ass down. You don't fucking know anything. She didn't invite him up to her room. She went down to the bar. Don't make the mistake of your life. Grow the fuck up and sit down." Ted is yelling at me. "I will knock you out Caleb and you know I will do it, sit your ass down." I pull my arm away.

"Don't Ted." I stare back at him. I will hit him back if he touches me and I think from my look he knows it. "I don't want to fight you. But I will never put myself through what I went through with August again. Lainey knows I don't want her near him…she just made the wrong choice." I start to walk away towards the beautiful woman and Tongo blocks me.

"Uso…I love you. I can't let you make this mistake. Here read this text that just came in." I start to push him away, but Ted shoves it in my face and I come within an inch of punching him

"Read the mother fucking text Caleb or so help me god, I will pull you out of here by your neck." I don't know why they can't understand how I feel, but I grab Tongo's phone just to get them off my back.

' _Ms. Montgomery came down to the bar alone. She is wearing work-out clothes. She had in her hands what appears to be a signed autograph photo of herself. She went up to Dalton Winston, he introduced her to a few people. She shook their hands, Dalton said something to her and shook her head no. She handed one of the guys with Winston the autograph. I moved in closer and he thanked her saying the little girl would love the photo and had just weeks to live. She told him it was her pleasure and expressed her concern. Winston asked her if she was sure she couldn't go out with them…she told them she was hoping to get in bed early and perhaps FaceTime with her boyfriend. He asked if it was serious with Caleb Grey…she said yes, and said goodnight. She was there less than five minutes. Do you need me to do anything else Tongo…go talk to him or anything?'_

I sit down. I look at Tongo and hand the phone to Ted. I put my hands over my eyes. I almost fucked this up. I need to sort my trust issues out. I look at Ted.

"Okay I'm an asshole. Thanks. Thanks for stopping me. You feel like staying?" I ask Ted. He is so pissed at me he can barely speak.

"No. I. Don't. Caleb. This place is trouble. I don't need this and neither do you. The women here are ridiculously beautiful…and aggressive. I want to go home, FaceTime my wife, talk to the girls if they aren't in bed, and go to bed…after I beat the shit out of you."

"Yea…good idea on all of it. I deserve it. Should we leave Reid?" I look at Reid and he is in a cozy conversation with the woman he was talking to earlier playing with her hair. I guess he isn't in thinking about the assistant principal tonight.

"Yes…he is a big boy…Mike tell him we are leaving. Feel free to stay with him, but Caleb and I are leaving." We head out and before we even get to the car Ted has his hand around my neck.

"Sort your shit out Caleb…you need to quit wasting anymore of your life worrying about your past experiences. You are letting it define you…and I'm done helping you sort this shit out. Time to man up. You hear me?"

I feel like shit. I know I have massive trust issues, I need to fix them. "Yes I hear you and your right." That is all I need to say, Ted doesn't drill down once he has made his point and I have agreed. I stop before getting to the car. "Ted…have you ever done the Samba?" He looks up at the sky and mumbles something about my dad's sperm being seriously defunct by the time I was conceived.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that has ever done the Samba? No…of course not why?"

"Want to learn?"

"Not really…no actually…why? And what the fuck Caleb. Do you have a multiple personality disorder? We were just about to knock each other out and now you are wanting to dance with me. I ought to knock you out for that alone!"

"I have a lot of nervous energy…let's go back to my apartment…FaceTime our ladies…then get rip roaring drunk…and I will teach you to Samba. I need to celebrate…getting my life back."

"I will drink with you but I am not dancing with you. Not in ten lifetimes." He pauses and looks at me. "I mean it Cal…you need to bury the past now! Like right now!"

"I will try. I promise…I want a future and I think August gave it to me today. So yea…be patient with me…but I promise…I will work on this."

Ted nods slowly like he is thinking about what I said and we jumped in the car headed to my apartment. I know I have to sort my shit out…I will start by calling Lainey and tell her the truth about my trust issues and…and ask her to be patient with me. I don't deserve her…but I need to be honest with her if we are going to make this work.

 _Henry Grey opened the door for his wife. They were leaving the hospital after being with Carter and going out to dinner. They had dropped the boys off to his parents a few hours earlier. They walked to his car in silence followed by two CPO's. Henry was so use to Mike that he didn't even know the one CPO's name and so he told Burges, Timmi's CPO the name of the restaurant they were headed to._

 _Henry opened the door for Timmi then walked over to the other side and got in back with his wife. His mother had convinced Timmi to leave Steele and Ricky with them for the night and to go to dinner. So far she hadn't said much to Henry. He reached across and took her hand._

" _Thank you for agreeing to have dinner tonight baby. I have missed you." He kissed her hand._

 _Timmi turned in her seat and looked at Henry. She was crying. "I'm sorry Henry. I know I have been shutting you out. I love you, but I until Carter can come home, I can't pretend that everything is okay. I feel guilty laughing, I feel guilty being with Steele and Ricky. I don't know what to do, but even going out to dinner feels wrong." Henry looked out and saw they were near the marina._

" _Burges, pull over please." It was raining outside so Henry reached behind him for an umbrella. He came around and opened Timmi's door and took her hand._

" _Henry it's raining out?"_

" _Yes this is Seattle…what's new? Come on…let's take a walk." He looked up and noted that they were near his old penthouse and Caleb's penthouse. He told Burges to give him twenty. He needed to talk to his wife privately._

 _He opened the large umbrella and held it up with one hand and pulled Timmi close. They walked silently for a few hundred yards and stopped at the edge of the marina._

" _Timmi…I love you. I miss you…and I'm scared. I have never been more scared in my life." This was hard for Henry Grey. He was a proud man and one that didn't believe in wearing his emotions on his sleeve._

" _Are you scared of losing Carter? You always act like he will be fine. "_

" _Yes. Of course. Timmi just because I don't say much doesn't mean my heart isn't breaking. I want him home in his room with the cute little cowboy shit decorations you put up everywhere. I want to be up late at night with him…like I was with Steele and Ricky. I want to change his shitty diapers and bitch when I haven't had any sleep…and laugh when he has his first smile. I want my son home, in my arms, and…" Henry started to choke up. This was not something he ever did. He fought it and stopped talking for a few seconds. But it was too late. The tears were already falling. "And I want to watch you hold him and nurse him in our bed, and be jealous because he is on your breast and I'm not, and then I want to burp him and put him to bed and come back and make love to you and talk about his newest accomplishments…even if it is as small as rolling over or finding his toes. But I'm scared Timmi that unless he has this surgery none of that will happen and I am even more scared of losing you, and ruining the beautiful family we have because we didn't stop to love each other and support each other through what hopefully is the worst moment of our lives…that will soon get better. Yes I'm fucking scared baby…but mostly of losing us."_

 _Timmi was unable to stop the tears. She looked at Henry and realized how selfish she had been in her pain. Henry was hurting too and she was so wrapped up in her pain and fears she didn't see his pain. She reached over and wiped his tears and he pulled her into his arms. They both stood in the rain, crying and holding each other the way they use to and hadn't since their son was born._

" _I love you Henry I'm sorry." Timmi couldn't stop crying._

" _No…baby…don't apologize…I love you…I should have told you how I felt sooner. I love you so much." They stood in the rain holding each other and talking for another thirty minutes._

" _We should go…you must be getting hungry." Henry kissed Timmi softly on the lips._

 _Timmi smiled. "Can we go to McDonalds or a drive thru?"_

" _Really? We never eat that shit."_

" _Yes…just tonight. I want to hurry and get home Henry. I need you. Let's go get some take out and get home. I need to be in your arms…and I know you need me too. We can do a romantic dinner another time." Henry told Burges to change directions._

 _Jax and Phoebe pulled out of the Grey mansion, leaving their parents to fight over where the kids would actually spend the night. Security was following them in another car, as Jax wanted to be alone with his wife._

" _Baby…you need to do me a favor and take off your panties." Jax looked over at his wife as he pulled out on to the main road. She looked at him in shock._

" _Seriously Jax…are we in high school? I am wearing a dress." He grinned._

" _I know…better to cop a feel. And we are whatever we want to be tonight. We are minus four kids and I am going to fuck, suck, lick and make love to you until you fall into a completely sated sleep. Then I am going to wake you up and do it all over again. But first…I am going to feel your hot little pussy on our way to the restaurant."_

" _Jax! While you're driving?"_

" _Yes Phoebe while I am driving. Don't act all innocent…it isn't like we haven't done it before in a car. Now…remove your panties. Don't make me ask again please."_

 _Phoebe laughed and felt herself blush. She loved it when Jax acted all hot and bothered and aggressive. She looked around to see if the car next to her could tell what she was doing._

" _Baby…tinted windows…take them off." She shimmied out of her panties and handed them to Jax._

" _Do you want them?" He grabbed them from her and indecently held them up to his nose. "Oh it's been so long I forgot what that heavenly smell was."_

" _Jax…that is bullshit we had sex three days ago."_

" _Three days ago Phoebe. A quickie as I recall with Charlotte banging on the door the entire time." Jax reached up and slowly moved Phoebe's dress out of the way and rubbed his thumb along her thigh. He worked his way up. "Ohhh baby someone has had a wax lately. I like."_

" _Yes Jax…when you made it abundantly clear that you were going to have your way with me tonight I went and had a Brazilian…just for you. Oh god why did I say that…makes me think of you know who?"_

" _We aren't talking about Augustine tonight Phoebe." Jax ran his finger along Phoebe's folds making her wiggle and open her legs wider. "That a girl. Oh baby…nice and wet." Jax managed to drive with one hand on the wheel as he played with Phoebe's clit._

" _You know if you are going to…oh god Jax…run for public office…oh my god that feels good…you probably need to not get pulled over for indecently….oh my god Jax….yes…I'm going to come."_

" _No you're not." Jax removed his hand and licked his fingers._

' _Jackson Sawyer…what the hell?" He laughed._

" _I want you squirming and to want me as much as I want you. You will wait Mrs. Sawyer." Jax pulled into the restaurant._

" _Then let's get take out somewhere and go home." Phoebe reached over and whispered in Jax ear._

" _Not into delayed gratification?"_

" _No…seriously let's get something unhealthy and quick. Like French Fries and milkshakes and all the stuff we won't let the kids eat!" Jax laughed and reached over and kissed his wife passionately, playing with her tongue and pulling her lips with his teeth. He then pulled away and drove out of the restaurant._

" _Fast food then…In and Out Burger. Since they finally arrived in Seattle…I sneak over at least once a week. And just the title of the place…I think is setting the tone don't you think?"_

" _Funny. Sure…let's get an order to go…then you can take me home and have me on every surface…but the kid's bedrooms." Jax scrunched his nose._

" _Like I would take you in one of the kid's rooms. But you know it will be just a few years before Grey is locked away beating the meat in his bedroom!"_

" _Jax…don't even go there. Oh my god…I can't even think about that." Jax shrugged like it was just a fact._

 _Phoebe and Jax pulled into the long drive thru line at In and Out Burger. "Oh man should we go somewhere else…look at this line?" Just as he was ready to back up, another car came up behind him blocking his way. "Well never mind…we are locked in now." He reached over and started kissing his wife and moving his hands up her leg again. This kiss took on a new whole level of passion, fogging the windows and Jax put the car in park while they made out like teenagers waiting for the line to move. Suddenly there was a pounding on the window making both Phoebe and Jax jump. Jax looked over and started laughing. He rolled down the window._

" _Jesus dude…your holding up the line and if you are going to have your way with my sister…can you at least take her home and do that shit?" Henry was laughing as he peeked in the window. He blanched when he saw Phoebe's dress half way up her leg and all flushed. "I thought you two were going out for a romantic dinner and all that shit tonight."_

" _Yea…well I am all about the romance. Fast food…gets me where I want to be quicker." Jax laughed and then looked in his mirror. "So you're behind us…what are you and Timmi doing here? Do you even eat fast food Mr. Health fanatic?"_

" _I do tonight…I'm all about the romance too dude…six week check-up…I got urgent business to take care of tonight." Henry grinned and started to reach in to shake his brother-in-law's hand. Then he pulled his hand back. "On second thought…I am afraid of where that hand has been. Phoebe…I am disgusted with you." He winked at his sister and went back to his car laughing. For Jackson and Phoebe Sawyer, and Henry and Timmi Grey…the rest of the night was all about the romance._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 – Brotherhood**_

" _Are you going to eat those French fries Henry?' Henry smiled at Timmi._

" _No…too greasy…but these hamburgers are ridiculously awesome and as far off the ledge as I can go. Go ahead…I like a little more meat on your bones anyway."_

" _Am I too thin? I lost the baby weight but I do think I am down a bit from that."_

" _Other than your really nice full breast…yes you are a bit too thin Timmi. But I understand, you haven't had time to eat since Carter was born. You are always on the run." Timmi reached over and grabbed the bag of fries._

" _It was fun seeing Jax and Phoebe in the line too. I guess there agenda was the same huh?"_

" _Yes apparently…but prefer not to think about what my sister does with Jax." Henry smiled at his wife. He just kept staring at her as she dipped each of her French fries in the small pile of ketchup._

" _Quit staring Henry…you make me feel self-conscious." Timmi slowly brought the French fry to her lips and sucked the ketchup off. He smiled again, never moving or blinking._

" _Its' just that you are so beautiful Timmi. You are every man's dream, you are my real life fantasy. Losing you…would destroy me. I don't see other women anymore. I want you to know that."_

" _What do you mean…you don't see other women anymore?"_

" _I mean I literally don't see…as in my eyes…see other women. Every female in the world but you…are just people…you're the only woman I actually see." Timmi smiled._

" _That is very sweet. But…you're a handsome man and I know how many women come on to you."_

" _True. But I don't see them. I can give you an example if you like."_

" _Do I want to hear this…are you sure you don't want a French fry?" Timmi dipped another fry as Henry got up from the kitchen table and poured another glass of wine for both he and Timmi._

" _I shouldn't Henry…I have to pump again."_

" _Timmi…we have a freezer full of breast milk…a very impressive freezer full with dated little bags all over the place. When Carter comes home…he will have enough breast milk until he is seven for Christ sake…rather than pump and store it tonight…I will help you and enjoy every second…have another glass of wine baby and relax just for tonight." Timmi pushed her glass forward for Henry to pour her more. She was nervous about being with Henry again. They haven't had sex in at least two months, maybe more, and the wine would help her relax._

" _What were you going to tell me?" Henry reached down and pulled Timmi's shoes off her feet, brought them up to rest on his lap and slowly massaged her foot and ankle._

" _Okay. I am telling you this, not to upset you but to really demonstrate how I don't see other women. Okay?" Timmi nodded. "So there is this product engineer that was hired about four months ago. Her name is Kristin. I didn't hire her, she works in Adam's department. I kept hearing all the guys talking about her and how hot she was…how amazing…what a great body she had and it was borderline inappropriate. I had not met her so I couldn't say one way or another. Then about two months ago we had a large team meeting with the product design team and there were about 30 employees in the room. After the meeting Adam and a few of the guys were talking again about this Kristin and what she was wearing and how hot she was. I said I didn't know who they were talking about. They looked at me like I was crazy. She was sitting right next to me at the meeting and I never even saw her. I mean I saw her…I talked to her…shook her hand…asked her questions…but I didn't see a hot woman…I saw a person. They all told me she was absolutely coming on to me and I didn't even see it. The only sexy hot woman I see is you. God Timmi…do you even know how fucking gorgeous you are? Do you know what you do to me? Do you even realize that I am sitting here with a massive hard on just watching you eat god damn French Fries?"_

" _Maybe I should finish eating them then."_

" _Maybe you should." Henry sipped his glass of Chateau LaTour slowly never taking his eyes off his wife._

" _Stop…your making me feel self- conscious." Timmi laughed nervously._

" _No…I can't stop. You're my addiction baby." Henry reached over and grabbed Timmi's hand and pulled her over to his lap. "Let's go to our room." Henry kissed Timmi's neck and bit her ear softly. He pulled up her dress slowly, grabbed her from behind and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried his wife to their room, staring at her but saying nothing. When he reached their bed he sat down on the end and pulled her dress over her head removing her bra and gently squeezing her breast. She had no control of course over the milk that freely flowed from her body. Henry didn't let it stop him as he gently moved her so she was standing between his legs and he quickly and softly kissed each of her breast and down her stomach. He took her hand and pulled her to lay her down on the bed and quickly removed his clothes. Henry made love to his wife twice that night…slowly and full of emotion and passion. There would be plenty of time to play rough and fuck hard. But tonight was about the passion and reconnecting. When they were done, Henry lying on his side ran his finger up and down his wife's flat stomach._

" _I guess I should have asked this before…but what are we doing about birth control these days?"_

" _Oh…I am going to go back on the pill. I was going to start Monday. Dr. Turner said to use a condom until then since breast feeding isn't fail proof…but it should be okay…right?...I hope." Henry shrugged. "She said because I only breast feed a few times a day, the LAM approach…you know using breastfeeding for birth control is less effective."_

" _But you pump constantly."_

" _It just seems like I do…but she said that pumping isn't quite the same as nursing…something to do with the latching process."_

" _Well…guess we should have had the conversation an hour ago. Sorry…I wasn't thinking. Not sure I'm ready for another one quite yet."_

" _Do you want another one?'_

" _That really isn't my call since you have to do most of the work…but I would be open to that… yes. How about you?"_

" _I think it's too soon for me to say. But before Carter…I use to think I wanted four children and I would love a little girl. But let's see how we do when Carter comes home." Henry smiled. "What?"_

" _That is the first time you said…when Carter comes home…not if. I'm happy you have more confidence in the new medical team. When will you get your period babe?"_

" _No idea…why?"_

" _I don't know…I just have a real crazy feeling about the sex we just had." Timmi grabbed her pillow and hit Henry._

" _Watch your mouth Grey! If we have another one I sure as hell don't want two under a year!" They started laughing…Henry reached over to his nightstand and felt around. "What are you doing?"_

" _Looking to see if I even have any condoms…I don't think I do….and I want you again." Henry kissed Timmi and looked at her to gauge her response._

" _Oh screw it…what's one more?" She jumped on top of Henry, both of them smiling and laughing as they made love one more time._

 _A few miles away at the Sawyer home, the same type of love making that had occurred at the Henry Grey home, was not taking place. Phoebe and Jax Sawyer were in a raw, fuck fest. They barely made it out of their garage. The first place they landed was in the laundry room where Jax plopped Phoebe onto the dryer, threw her legs over his shoulders and sucked and licked her into her first orgasm. Phoebe still was carrying the bag of hamburgers, fries and milkshakes in her hands, the bags so scrunched up from her intense orgasm that everything inside was smashed. Jax carried his wife to the breakfast counter, laid her down and grabbed the milkshake._

" _Don't you dare Jackson Sawyer!"_

" _What? Throw this on your pussy…don't worry about it I'm just thirsty." He pulled the lid off and drank most of it down in one big gulp. "Fuck…brain freeze." Phoebe laughed._

" _Sorry…I hate those." She continued laughing as Jax ran to the sink to drink some warm water._

" _Think that is funny Mrs. Sawyer?" Phoebe screamed in laughter as Jax took the rest of the shake and dumped it down her dress. He literally ripped the dress off her body and sucked the shake off her breast and neck, licking and sucking. "Your sticky…shower…now." He picked his wife up…both a sticky chocolate mess._

" _Wait…I want some fries." Jax backtracked, grabbed the bag and Phoebe fed them both as they walked to their bedroom._

 _Within seconds they were in the shower, Phoebe's hands against the glass block wall and Jax was ramming into her from behind…taking no prisoners. The harder he went at her, the more Phoebe screamed out in pleasure asking for him to go even harder. Fifteen minutes later they were on their bedroom floor by the fireplace just in towels eating cold burgers and the rest of the fries. When they were finished Phoebe pulled off her towel and crawled over to Jax._

" _Is that all you got Sawyer? I thought this was an all-night…hey." Before Phoebe could finish her sentence Jax had pulled his wife on his lap and plunged her on top of his waiting erection where she rode him hard and into the night. Finally…at 3:00 am…in the hallway outside their bedroom and across the hall from Grey's room they lied completely sated. Phoebe was on top of the Seattle Mariners bean bag chair that Jax had pulled from Grey's room. They used their son's bean bag to prop Phoebe's bottom up for one of the many positions they had used that night._

" _Oh my god Jax…you will need to get a new bean bag for Grey. We can't let him use this now."_

" _Uh huh. Will order" He could barely talk. I'm done Phoeb's. Nothing left in the big boy." He slowly rolled over. "Can we go to bed yet?"_

" _Uh huh."_

" _But go to bed naked babe…I want to more of you in the morning. Phoebe…Phoeb's…Babe…" Phoebe Sawyer was out cold on the hallway floor and Jax, too tired to move, put his head on her stomach meaning to close his eyes for just a second. Four hours later, Jax and Phoebe woke up curled together on Grey's bean bag and CJ's baby blanket barely covering their entwined arms. They woke up laughing and without any kids to disturb them, they sauntered off to their bedroom and Jax made love to his wife slowly while several miles over…Henry Grey was initiating a wake-up call to his wife as well, only this time it was fast, raw and furious._

 _ **Brazil**_

I check my phone again and Lainey has not returned my text or calls. This can't be good. I know from security she is still in LA, and with her publicist, but she is ignoring me. Thankfully I didn't send her any of the videos we made last night…not that I remembered any of them but I did send her a few text that probably have me in hot water. I was drunk and sent her messages about being horny and wanting to claim her ass. Fuck…not classy Grey. I rub my eyes.

"How are you feeling this morning Samba King?" Ted practically crawls his way to the coffee machine. "Fuck Little Grey I am getting to old to keep up with you. Did we finish that whole bottle of scotch? Tell me we didn't."

"Shhhh. You are talking too loud. Shhhh." Ted opened a cupboard and slammed it laughing. Barely moving, I flip him off. "Seriously…I think I might have alcohol poisoning. If I die…tell Mom I died saving a baby from a burning building or something. Don't tell her I drank myself to death. Why did you let me drink so much?"

"Me? Are you fucking with me Cal? I kept saying uncle and you kept pouring. Oh my god…do you remember FaceTiming Uncle Elliot and doing the Samba for him?"

"No…I didn't. Did I?"

"Yes it was about 10 or 11 in Seattle…like six am here and you called him. I think Aunt Kate was laughing and Uncle Elliot was chewing you out saying you needed to stop drinking and he yelled at me too I think. Do you remember Tongo crying last night or did I dream that?"

"Tongo cried…about what?"

"That he wanted to settle down and find a wife or some shit like that and I asked him if he ever got laid and he went to his room pouting…I think. Fuck Caleb…the whole night was a blur." We sit quietly for a minute then turn when we see Reid coming out with his hair all messed up and rubbing his stomach.

"Well look who is here? When did you get home?" Ted pours a cup of coffee and hands it to Reid. I look at the clock. Wow…it's almost 3:00 in the afternoon.

"About seven I think. Shit we were supposed to be at Augustine's an hour ago. Mike is there already and ready to choke us. We need to go."

"Well…"

"Well what?" Reid looks at me.

"Did you get laid last night?"

"Of course. I sure as hell didn't stay up all night to watch you two samba and drink?'

"How do you know we were doing the Samba?" Ted sips his coffee and looks nervous.

"Tongo recorded it and sent it to me. I sent it to Jax and Henry. It is hilarious. Ted…you can't dance for shit and Caleb…you fucking dance like one of those Russian dancers on that TV show that my sister always watches. Where did you learn to dance like that? I almost pissed my pants it is so hilarious."

Both Ted and I jump up and grab his phone and watch the video of us doing the Samba. We were so drunk, and Reid is right, Ted can't dance but I was letting loose. We start laughing so hard even though our heads hurt, we are practically on the floor laughing. Ted's cell rings and its Henry so he puts it on speaker.

"What the fuck was that? Ted…you are the worst dancer I have ever seen and Boy Samba over there… you looked like you were playing for the other team bro." Henry is laughing so hard he can barely talk. "Oh my god…I woke up to that shit…how drunk were you guys?"

"Very…think I still am." I tell him rubbing my eyes. Ted plays the video again and is still bent over he is laughing so hard. "Hold on Jax is on the phone." I press speaker and Jax is coughing on the other end and Phoebe is in the background roaring with laughter.

"Oh my god…I just about had a heart attack I am laughing so hard. Caleb…I thought you were straight man, I've never even seen a woman move her ass like that! Oh fuck me…Ted…do you suck at all dancing or just this South American stuff…oh my god…hilarious." We still hear Phoebe dying laughing.

"Oh my god Cal…this is just like when you were a little kid…hilarious! I have to show mom and dad this!" Phoebe yells out.

"No!" Both Ted and I yell out at the same time. We don't need their lectures on being parents now and acting like grown-ups.

"What were we thinking Ted?" I know we are going to get shit for this for the rest of our lives.

"What were you wearing Caleb? Did you roll your shirt up and tie it? That is what is so hilarious." Phoebe asks and it looks as if I rolled my shirt up on the bottom like a chick would wear. What the hell was I doing?

"I have no idea." Whatever I was doing…I was the Caleb of my childhood…and I was having fun. Ted looks over at me and shakes my hand.

"Welcome back little bro. That was epic Caleb Elliot Grey right there. Fun night."

I grin and agree and fix myself another cup of coffee.

 _Mike paced around the compound grounds. The cinder block walls around the compound were at least three feet deep and ten feet high with barbed wire on the top. No one was going to break in these walls. The security gate up front had MK 19 grenade launchers stationed around the perimeter. For Christ sake no wonder the opposing cartels could never get to Benito or Augustine._

 _When Solis and Mike arrived with their own security, the entire compound was abandoned. They arrived several hours earlier than scheduled. Mike wanted to get an idea on what he was letting Caleb and Ted drive into before they arrived. It was his job to keep all Grey members secure and this whole situation seemed off to him. They drove to the front door where one lone housekeeper remained and opened the door. She didn't even question who they were she let them in and disappeared._

 _Mike walked around the house. It was well furnished…and immaculate. You would never suspect three young children were in the home. There wasn't a single toy to be found in the main rooms…no photos of children…nothing. When he found the children's rooms he again was taken back at the neatness of the bedrooms. A few stuffed animals, a few toys neatly placed on shelves, but nothing that said childhood was fun. The rooms looked immaculate._

 _Down the hall he found the master bedroom. It looked more like an ammunition supply room with guns and weapons stacked everywhere. The master closet still had a few of Benito's clothes, but mostly a closet full of Augustine's clothing. Sitting in plain view on the floor…almost waiting to be discovered was a strong box. Mike expected it to be locked, but again, to his surprise it opened right up. Was Augustine anticipating her own death? This was too easy. He opened the box and first found the will. That bitch really did leave Caleb as the guardian of her children. In her will she also anticipated that proceeds from her estate would be used as compensation to her victims as required by law, and therefore her children more than likely would be penniless. Any proceeds left after settlement should be divided evenly between her children. There isn't much else in the will other than a directive that she be cremated and her ashes placed with her mother's grave in Seattle. Mike shook his head. That woman just kept getting her knife in deeper._

 _Mike looked at the birth certificates of the three boys…the oldest is three years old and his name is Alexio. The second boy is eighteen months and he is named Matheus. The youngest, just two months old is named Santiago. Mike was stunned that she named her youngest after her lover…the one she murdered…and Benito's brother. Mike again shook his head. That woman was bat shit crazy. Then he saw it. Santiago's father…holy shit. It is Juan Carlos. Mike decided that he would keep that information to himself for the time being. He wondered if Juan Carlos even knew and if a DNA test would verify that. His suspicion was that Augustine had no idea who the father was but put Juan Carlos on there to somehow keep him beholden to her. But if that certificate was accurate…than baby Santiago may not be leaving with his brothers…no matter where they ended up._

 _Mike took photos of the birth certificates and sent everything to Jax and Henry and then placed the paper work in the car under the seat to keep it safe. He noticed the barn off to the back of the compound and motioned for Solis to gather several men to go peak inside. He followed them and sent Reid a text._

' _Get everyone over here…we are supposed to meet Juan Carlos in an hour…where are you guys?'_

 _It was almost three in the afternoon and he left the apartment several hours ago. Everyone was passed out from the heavy drinking the night before. That is why Mike never drank…people did stupid shit when they drank. He quietly laughed when he recalled the videos of Ted and Caleb that he received around 5:00 am. They were hammered._

' _Just getting up. Sorry Mike…we will get moving and be there in an hour or so.'_

 _Reid had immediately replied. Usually no one was more reliable than Reid Sawyer…so he gave the guy a break. Reid had been working 24/7 for the Grey's for four months straight and hadn't had a second off since the whole Augustine and Caleb situation came to light in December. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of it._

 _Mike looked up when Solis and the men came running out of the barn covering their faces and one man vomiting. Solis had a handkerchief over his face._

" _There are rotting dead bodies in the barn. One is a young woman…looks like she was just shot a day or so ago…no idea who the other two are…rotted…men from what I can tell." Mike handed Solis his bottle of water. He knew the smell of rotting flesh was permeating. Solis nodded and drank the bottle down swiftly._

" _Should we call the police…call Juan Carlos?" Mike asked but his gut told him that they shouldn't call anyone quite yet. But this was a crime scene. They didn't need a bunch of people walking around tampering with evidence. Yet…nothing about this situation was normal. Mike turned around when he saw a caravan of cars pull through the gates. There were at least six or seven police vehicles. Mike looked at Solis who looked as surprised as he did. Why were the police already with Juan Carlos? Something was off. Juan Carlos got out of the back seat of the second SUV and Mike walked over to it and greeted Juan Carlos with a surprised look._

" _Why did you bring the police with you Juan Carlos?"_

" _Well…Augustine told us yesterday that she murdered the girl…so I thought the police would want to deal with it. Where is Mr. Grey?" Juan Carlos looked around._

" _He is on his way. He will be here shortly." Mike was suspicious._

" _How long before he is here? I have the two boys in the car. If he is to take them…they will get impatient waiting in the car."_

" _No one said he was taking them. And where is the third child?" Mike looked at Juan Carlos._

" _I'm sorry…my English is not so good." Mike shook his head and looked at Solis who asked Juan Carlos the question._

" _Oh little Santiago…such a baby…the trip is too much for him. My wife is attached to him…he is with her." Mike grinned…the son of a bitch did know._

" _Did you do a DNA on that one Juan Carlos? Surely you didn't believe Augustine at face value." Solis repeated the question. Mike could tell by Solis voice that he was disgusted with the situation. He looked at Mike and his face was grimaced._

" _No…I know the baby is mine…but my wife does not know this. She just likes the baby…which is good for me. I will keep him…and there is nothing that Mr. Grey can do to prevent this."_

" _But Mr. Grey doesn't want your great nephews and should I say one son if indeed he is your son. He wants them placed together in a good home. Don't you want to keep the boys together?"_

" _I am almost 60 years old. I don't have interest in raising three small children. No…let the Grey's find the two oldest a home." Juan Carlos walked away towards the lead detective. Mike followed them and noted that Juan Carlos was referencing the Grey's and not just Caleb. What did he have up his sleeve?_

" _There are three bodies in the barn." Mike tells the detective._

" _And you are?" The detective looked at Mike with a hostile stare._

 _Mike explained that he was head of the Grey family personal security team. When he mentioned the bodies, Mike noted that the detective did not act surprised or much interested. He sent his men to look but insisted on seeing Mike's passport and he handed it to him nervously. The detective looked at it and placed it in his pocket._

" _Want to tell me why you are keeping my passport?" Mike stared him down. At 6'5 he towered over the detective who might have stood at 5'8._

" _I will return it to you when Mr. Grey arrives."_

" _What does he have to do with it?" Mike was getting really nervous._

" _I need to talk to him about all of this…about the death of Ms. de Costa. And from what I understand you were not present at the murder of Ms. de Costa…so you are of no value to me in questioning."_

" _Murder? It was suicide and you know it." The detective said nothing more walking away to talk to Juan Carlos. Solis reached over to hold Mikes arm swearing as he listened in on the conversation._

" _Mike…they are going to pin a murder wrap and kidnapping on Caleb. They want him to pay for this and are here to arrest him." That fucker Juan Carlos had this planned all along. Mike quickly excused himself to say he needed to use the restroom, surprised the crooked police force allowed him to do so with his cell in his pocket. Mike almost ran to the house. He took his phone out and called Reid praying they had not left the penthouse yet._

After laughing for about thirty minutes, showering and sending Tongo out for greasy food we head to the elevator to drive to the countryside to Augustine's compound. Just as we are about to get in the elevator Reid gets a call from Mike.

"We are on our way…sorry…what?" Reid looks shocked…concerned maybe…not sure. He grabs me by the arm and pushes me back into my apartment preventing me from getting in the elevator. "Okay…let me call my dad to get to the ambassador so he is aware in case that happens and let me see who else Tongo has that can come over here. Keep Solis with you." He pauses. "Don't worry…they aren't getting in here…I agree. Jesus…this is unreal. Okay."

We are standing in the foyer and Reid asks how we guarantee that both the service elevator and the private elevator can't be breached. Tongo pulls out a lock key and turns it then enters a code.

"No one is getting in…let me go do the same to the service elevator. No other way to access except the stairwell and we can safe door it from our side. What is going on Reid?" Tongo stands in front of him in his very protective mode not liking that Reid pushed me back inside.

"Mike went with Solis to Augustine's…he was going to meet us there…right? Well he got into her place and found the birth certificates and the will. He took pictures then wondered around and went to the barn. He found Cecila's sister's body…shot in the head…and two others who are unidentified. The police arrived with Juan Carlos without even being called. He said Juan Carlos kept insisting that you…Caleb still meet him at the compound. When the cops got there, they weren't that interested in the murders…that they were only interested in talking to you. They are planning on arresting you for kidnapping Augustine and some other charges maybe even murder. He thinks the cops will come here for you…but Mike led them to believe you are on your way and he is holding them off. We have to get the hell out of here."

"What! Are you saying that prick Juan Carlos set us…me up?" I look at Ted who looks almost as panicked as I do.

"I don't know what to think…this is messed up, but yes….I think Juan Carlos played us. Caleb you should arrange to get the helicopter here to the building and then we need to head straight to the airport and get you the hell out of here. Once you leave the country they can't do anything. Let me call Jax…fill him in and have him find local council in case we don't get out of here. We don't have a lot of time. Ted call your dad and T. Tongo get all the security you trust that aren't already with Mike and get them over here right away. Caleb…get the bird…go…go." Reid is in full out panic mode. He knows more than he is saying. I feel short of breath but try to move to make the call reserving the helicopter.

Tongo runs to the security room and turns on all the surveillance cameras to face every entrance of the building while calling extra crews. Ted is on the phone and I am trying to reach someone from the company we have rented helicopters from in the past but no one is picking up. We need a helicopter…pick up the fucking phone…it might be the only way we get out of this building. We know we can't leave from the parking garage. Arrest me? For kidnapping? For murder? This is unreal. Well I guess technically we did kidnap Augustine. But that fucker Juan Carlos turned her over to us...he was part of this. I feel my heart rushing. The tension…my heart races faster…I can hear it….I pull myself together and I run out to Reid. I am aware but starting to lose myself. Not now…stay Caleb…stay….

"Reid! Wait…we recorded Juan Carlos turning August over to us right? He doesn't know that…if he did…he might back off. What game is he playing? Reid…we can't let him do this…Reid!" Reid nods as he is also on the phone…he pulls me in and holds my arm and yells out for Ted. He doesn't let go. Why?

"I don't know Jax…but you better get that ambassador on the phone…we are getting the hell out of here as soon as we can get a helicopter on this roof. Caleb reminded me we do have the video of Juan Carlos, maybe I will call him and see what he is playing at and let him know if Caleb goes down…he goes with him. If they arrest Caleb…we won't have any way to get him out of here. Too many corrupt politicians on Juan Carlos payroll. He won't have a chance in the judicial system here...WHAT?Are you kidding me?...That was not expected…well if he is in jail then what? Jax I gotta go…Caleb…he is posting on me I gotta go...okay call me back."

I hear Reid talk about me. Pull it together Caleb. Ted said…time to man up. Man up…man up…man up…

Reid looks at me. "Caleb…listen to me…are you with me buddy? Benito told his attorney he thinks Augustine made a wise decision in selecting you as guardian as his uncle is a lying traitor and do what you want with Augustine's body…he couldn't care less." I know I must have a shocked look on my face by the way he looks at me. "Fuck. I shouldn't have told you that right now…listen to me buddy…right now…we just need to get you out of here we will worry about the kids later. Ted…Ted!"

I heard what Reid said. I don't want Augustine's sons. I want them to be happy…I want them to have a family…but not me. Not me. Focus Caleb. "I have to get out of here man. I can't stay and find those kids a place to live…but I can't leave them either…Reid…fuck man…what do I do here? Are they going to arrest me? I didn't want her to jump…is this my fault…don't they know she was going to kill my family." I hear my voice fading. I feel myself spiraling again…the world feels like it is crashing in on me. I feel the signs of a full blown PTS attack coming on and I haven't had one in years. I try to remember everything that Peyton taught me. I breathe in…I look at my cell and pictures of Vivi…breathe…pictures of Lainey…breathe…Tongo…he can help me…where's Josie? My vision is blurring…fight this Caleb. Man up…man up!

"Caleb…the helicopter…is one on its way?" Ted comes running in and stops abruptly when he sees me. I hear Reid tell him 'POST…POST!' Ted gets close to me and is staring at me…I think. I hear his voice in the background but he is right in front of me. "Caleb!"

My ears are ringing…I feel my phone being grabbed from my hand and large hands squeezing my arm. "I won't let them take you…they will have to get to me first…I won't let them take you…focus…look at this little girls face…you need to pull it together and we will get out of here. Caleb…listen to me." I hear Ted…is he crying…not Ted…he never cries…he calls out to Tongo. My vision is less blurry…I see Vivi…her face…I feel sweat pouring down my face…man up…man up! "Caleb! Please little bro…not now...I won't let them take you…Caleb please…Tongo…help me here man!" I hear footsteps. I feel a large shadow.

"USO! Ua lava! Ua Lava! (Enough! Enough!) O'ai oe? (Who are you?) O'ai oe?" Tongo's voice.

"Caleb Grey. I am Caleb Grey."

I feel more clarity. I see a vision of Peyton and Tongo practicing with me. This is what Peyton trained us on…I need to respond in the Samoan language that Tongo taught me. It soothes me.

I bend over and breathe. I feel large hands pat my back…1,2,3,4. Again. 1,2,3,4. I stand back up. I look at Tongo. I smile. He is looking at me…he is so sad. He has large tears falling down his face. I tell him, "O lea lava o lelei a'u." (I am okay)

Tongo takes my head in his large hands. "Oute alofa ia oe Uso." (I love you brother) I smile and lean into him. I start to see clearly again. I take deep cleansing breaths and look at Ted who is panicked and comes closer to me. He looks at Tongo and something…I'm not sure what…registers with him. Tongo moves out of the way and Ted pulls me close.

"I'm sorry Ted…I'm okay now. I'm good. O lea lava o lelei a'u."

Ted looks at Tongo shocked. "Tongo…thank you. Thank you." Ted reaches out and shakes Tongo's hand. He looks scared. He doesn't let go of Tongo. "I have been unfair…I see it now. Thank you."

"Caleb is my brother here in my heart…so you are my brother. You don't need to thank me."

"Okay…but you…you…" Ted closes his eyes…still clenching Tongo's hand…"Thank you…Uso."

 **A little cliffy for the weekend. Will Caleb end up in a Brazilian prison?**

 **I really wanted to again address the seriousness of PTSD and for those of you that are hard on Caleb…you need to understand how much he has been through and how hard he fights it…and is trying to be a better man…but he has had a lot to endure. PTSD doesn't just go away that easily. If you don't understand it…read about it because it is a true disease. I actually cried writing the part with Tongo because I wanted to show you the depth of their relationship and have Ted finally witness why this bond was so tight and just a glimpse of how bad Caleb's PTSD really can be.**

 **Yes I have thrown a monkey in the wrench with Benito agreeing to let Caleb have the kids. This situation with the kids gets resolved next chapter...I promise and I did say there is a HEA!**

 **I tried to give you a bit of fun with Jax and Phoebe, Henry and Timmi…but this is still Caleb's story so they won't be getting much more air time as we work our way to a conclusion. Lainey will come back into play next chapter.**

 **Finally…I was traveling and unable to delete some of the fighting going on with reviews but when I saw them, I went in and deleted anything to do with calling each other out mostly because I don't want this to be a forum to attack each other. If your comments were deleted it was me protecting you. If I missed some, I apologize. This is just my story for you to enjoy and not fight over. Please…please…please don't disrespect each other!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Showtime**

 _Ana fell into Christian's arms swearing the day Augustine de Costa had ever come into her sons' life. Her moment of devastation was witnessed by the innocent eyes and ears of little Viviana who when seeing her Grammie upset put her arms around her legs and told her in almost perfect English, "Don't Cry Grammie. It's okay." This of course made Ana cry harder as she picked up the most innocent victim left behind in Augustine's wake and promised to God, her husband and to Viviana that she would love the little girl unconditionally and never associate her with her evil mother. She repeatedly kissed her granddaughter as holding onto her gave her the comfort she couldn't show her youngest son._

 _Ana Grey excused herself from her daughter-in-law's, her father, Ray Steele, and grandchildren to take a few minutes to gather herself. She was trying to hold herself together but both hearing the news that her youngest son had suffered another PTS attack and might actually get arrested for the suicide of that evil horrible Augustine de Costa had nearly caused her to collapse when she was first told. There wasn't time for Ana to fly to Brazil and see for herself that her son was okay._

 _Ana walked into her library and stopped to gaze at the drawing that Caleb had made for her when he was just five-years old for Mother's Day. It was of wild flowers in a vase sitting on table with a little boy and his mother next to it. She remembered that Caleb had crawled onto her lap and told her he was the little boy in the picture and he was giving the flowers to her. It was detailed beyond that of a normal five year old's drawing and so impressive that both she and Christian knew that their son was gifted and more than artistic. She had framed the photo and noted that it only had been moved from that wall when the house had been painted over the years. She touched the frame and then moved to the bookcase where she kept the beautiful vase Caleb had made her when he was ten years old. He had decided he would try pottery and again, it wasn't just a vase. It was intricate and the colors harmonious. Christian told Ana he would have paid thousands for a vase less in beauty than the one their son had made his mother._

 _Behind the shelf on a table Ana ran her fingers along her favorite of Caleb's creations. She remembers the day he presented it to her as though it were yesterday._

" _Caleb honey, can I come up?" Seven year old Caleb was in his fort. He had been holed up there all day working on a secret birthday present for mother._

" _No…I'm not finished."_

" _Well honey…it is close to dinner and you have been up there all day." She smiled as he peeked his head out looking forlorn. "What's wrong Caleb?"_

" _I made you something really cool…but I can't get it down from the fort." He was upset._

" _Well maybe I can come up and see it. Is it done?"_

" _Yes…but you're a girl and you can't come up here."_

" _Oh really? Well you let Phoebe up there before." Ana smiled trying not to laugh._

" _She isn't a girl. She is my sister." Ana laughed. "But okay…you can come up." Ana climbed the steps and then the ladder, crawled through the tube, stood up and knocked._

" _Hellooo…anyone home?"_

" _Mommy…you just talked to me you know I'm here. Come in and close your eyes." Ana stepped into the intricate fort that Brady had designed for the kids years ago. She closed her eyes and let Caleb lead her to a chair. "Okay sit down." Ana sat down. "Okay…open your eyes." Ana opened her eyes and gasped._

" _Caleb…did you do this all by yourself? Did someone help you with it?"_

" _No…I did it. Ga Ga bought the Popsicle sticks for me, but I did it all by myself…do you like it?" Caleb missing his bottom teeth looked at his mom nervously. Ana was wiping her tears. "Why are you crying mommy?"_

 _Ana had no words. Several weeks before Ana had told Phoebe and Caleb that the one thing she always wanted when she was a little girl was a doll house, but she never had one. Standing in front of her, was a doll house made with Popsicle sticks. It was magnificent and looked like an adult artist had put this together. It was a true design and again Ana marveled at her youngest son's talent. But it was the effort and love he had put into this beautiful gift that overwhelmed her._

" _Come here sweet boy." Ana opened her arms. "You have no idea how much I love this. It is my favorite gift ever." She hugged and kissed her little boy who beamed. "Caleb Elliot Grey…you are so talented and gifted. You will be famous someday!" He smiled and hugged her back._

" _Look mommy the doors open and the windows open and I putted a deck on the back just like our house. But do you have any dolls for it?" Ana shook her head no. "Well…maybe daddy can buy you some dolls or I can go out and get you some dolls." Ana wiped her tears. "I think I need daddy to help me get this down though." Ana nodded and they sat up in the fort and played with her dollhouse that night until Christian came out to find them._

 _Ana looked at the dollhouse made almost 22 years ago. It had stood the test of time. Over the years, Caleb had made additions and furniture. She loved it and treasured it. It was the only item she did not allow her granddaughters to play with. She pulled over the chair and sat and looked at the dollhouse and couldn't fight her tears. Caleb was so talented. He was a Phenom, a true prodigy, yet he had expended so much time being lost…broken. And now this. If he was allowed to have a normal life…there would be no end to his creativity. As it was…with all he had been through, he was known as one of the top designers and architects in the world. He was recently listed as the wealthiest man under thirty years old in the United States and most of it he had earned on his own. He was the most successful of her children, yet the most broken. She touched the dollhouse and ran her finger along the mailbox that Caleb had made with the word 'Mommy' written on the mailbox door. She put her head in her hands and cried and prayed. "Please…please bring my boy home…let him be happy…come home Caleb…come home."_

 _Christian and Henry Grey paced back and forth in the GEH media room as their crew worked diligently on a Sunday afternoon, slicing and creating the 'mini documentary.' Christian kept looking at his watch. Henry kept checking in with Ted and Mike. Three things needed to happen. 1. This video needed to get in Mike's hands ASAP. 2. A helicopter needed to land on the roof of Caleb's penthouse as soon as possible and Red Dog needed to get the children safely removed from Juan Carlos home. Mike discovered that the children were never in the car as Juan Carlos never intended to hand the children over. Christian Grey would deal with Juan Carlos Fernandez in due time. His focus needed to be on the safety of his two sons._

" _Dad…Ted said Cal is still sleeping and he is letting him rest." Henry had just hung up from talking to Ted. Hearing hours earlier that Caleb had a PTS attack had unnerved everyone just about as much as the fact that the Rio police were trying to arrest Caleb for Augustine's murder. While most people in this situation would be unable to sleep, people who suffered full blown PTS attacks often felt exhausted beyond comprehension afterwards, needing immediate rest to recover and sort themselves out. Christian was pleased to hear that Caleb was resting and staying out of the stressful planning process to get everyone safely out of Brazil._

 _There wasn't time to fly over and play storybook hero's and rescue everyone. Christian acknowledge Henry with a nod. There wasn't time to talk. Jax and Luke walked in to join them in the media room, careful not to say anything in front of the staff working to put together the video documenting all of Juan Carlos involvement in corruption and in Augustine's death. They had recordings of his taking the money back in December to set his nephew up, taking money from Tongo in the past to keep from shutting down the construction sites, of his taking bribes, talking to Red Dog and Augustine about wanting his share of the drug money and of course his turning over Augustine for Benito's death. They had enough information on him to send him to jail in most countries for life. But Juan Carlos had the police and judges on his payroll so they had to go deeper._

" _Be sure that Tongo, Reid and Caleb's voice and bodies are edited out." Christian instructed._

" _These guys all have current NDA's Henry?" Jax whispered._

" _Yes…I trust them and they don't ask questions." Henry whispered back. "Did you get the written authorization from Benito about the kids and what to do with Augustine's body?"_

 _Jax held up the envelope confirming they had everything. "We will need Mike to get that prick Juan Carlos to give a DNA sample so we can confirm he is the father. If he is…I'm sorry…we can't take the youngest one out of Brazil, the State department would intercede. But we have the emergency paperwork from the state department on the other two being processed." Henry listened and breathed heavily. It was breaking his heart to think about Caleb. After such an amazing night with Timmi…to spend the day keeping his little brother out of jail and away from a corrupt government was not what he had planned. Timmi went to the hospital right after they heard the news to check on Carter then right over to Henry's parent's house to help with the kids and comfort Ana. She couldn't imagine what she was going through. But she saw the pain and worry on Henry's face and told him to go and do what he does best…fix family problems. She understood he needed to be there for his family._

" _Mr. Grey, sir, I think this is done if you want to take a look at it." The young technician and the head of the GEH media and production were ready to show their work. The large screen in front of them came down and Christian sat down on the conference table to watch the video, praying it was the answer to their prayers._

"Hi," I am nervous to talk to Lainey. After numerous attempts she finally has picked up her cell phone.

"Hi Caleb."

"First…I'm sorry. I want you to know that. I wasn't shutting you out."

"Okay." She doesn't believe me. I can tell by her clipped response.

"No l mean I am really sorry for not talking to you the past few days. Henry told me that he talked to you. So you know about Augustine?"

"Yes…I'm sorry you had to go through that Caleb. Are you okay?" Her voice is reserved, sweet and comforting so I tell her everything that happened. I mean everything…from doubting her and my trust issues to my PST attack. I talk non-stop for thirty minutes and she listens without interrupting or saying anything. "And there is one more thing I need to tell you baby."

"One more thing? Good god how much more can possible happen Caleb?" I rub my neck knowing she has to be thinking, 'what she has gotten into' by being with me. Well this should go down well. "We are under lock down and waiting to get a helicopter to literally escape from Brazil. They want to arrest me for kidnapping and murdering Augustine."

"No! Oh my god Caleb why? You said she jumped."

"She did…I promise Lainey. She jumped off the building and not that I would subject you to the video, but one of the security was actually recording the whole thing so there is no doubt she jumped."

"Well can't you just show it to someone…the police or someone?"

"It's not that simple. All the local police are on Juan Carlos payroll so we think he has set this whole thing up. I need to get on a plane and get out of here…as soon as I can." She is quiet. "But actually as we speak, Henry and my dad are working with GEH employees to put together a complete video…a documentary so to speak, of all of Juan Carlos corruption."

"What will that do if all the police are on his payroll? I don't understand."

"My dad has influence and power over every media outlet in the world. Juan Carlos is a status seeker and aspires to be Mayor. He doesn't want to go to jail. We have enough on him that even if the corrupt police wouldn't take action on him when seeing the video…if we take it viral and give it to every newspaper, media outlet and TV station in South and North America…not only will the people demand his resignation, the Governor and the ambassador will insist. And the people that finance him will want him destroyed as they can't risk being associated with him. The police won't have a choice but to arrest him. We have some major corporations we are exposing on the video as well and they won't let him get away with this if we go viral." I am risking telling her all of this but I trust her and she needs to know everything. "But…that is our trump card. If he doesn't want the video to go viral, he will make sure we are on a plane by morning."

"Caleb…I don't know what to say. This is all too much. It is horrible and scary and I feel like I'm in a soap opera or something. This is a world I don't understand. Has your life always been about fear, murder, crazy women and stabbings?" I don't say anything, I guess it's true but I am hurt that is how she sees me. "God Caleb…I don't mean to sound like that…insensitive. I'm not. But I am starting to wonder what I have gotten myself into. I don't even think we have had more than one or two dates. It has been all about hiding, security, your ex, your evil employee, Brazil this and Brazil that. When does it get normal?"

"I don't have an answer for that Lainey. I hope by tomorrow this is all over and I can come home to you and Vivi."

"Caleb…you know when I heard Augustine jumped to her death I won't lie, I was actually happy, and relieved. She was so evil. But now…this…and your attack and everything…"

"So, what are you saying Lainey?" I knew this all would be too much for her. Augustine wherever you are…you win. Rot in hell. You didn't want anyone else to have me…so congratulations you miserable bitch.

"Oh Caleb…I don't know what I am saying. Mama Jean knows just a little bit of what is going on…I had to talk to someone. And she is scared out of her mind for me. Can you blame her? She thinks until you sort this all out…I should run as fast as I can."

"And what do you think?" I lean down on the end of my bed, my elbows on my knees in the dark. "Lainey…what do you want to do?" I hear her crying.

"I want to wait for you. I love you…and I am scared and worried and now you tell me you could go to jail and I am so in love with you, I can't let you go…but Caleb I am scared. I am sorry if I am making this even harder on you than it is…what you have been through…but I want to be there for you. I want to hold you, kiss you, and comfort you. Yet you shut me out…and I wasn't sure how to take that…"

"Baby…I'm sorry. I guess I just couldn't talk about it…with anyone until I had a handle on it. I won't shut you out ever again. I love you."

"And you were going to cheat on me." She sounds petulant.

"Never…it was just me being pissed that you were talking to Mr. Movie Star. I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I only told you so you can understand the level of my trust issues. I can't promise that I can fix it overnight. But I am aware of it."

"And did I pass your fucking test?" Now she is pissed. I deserve that.

"I'm sorry. I am fucked up that way. I will work on it. Let me ask you…can you be with someone that has PTSD? I haven't had an attack in over five years, but, it is who I am."

"I read everything I could on it when you first told me you had this. I don't totally understand it but it seems if we could keep you away from sharp objects and crazy people…it might help." I smile again.

"I am going to see Peyton if I ever get out of here. He is my PTSD coach I told you about. I just talked to him for almost an hour. You will like him. I might get another service dog…little Bo-Henry is cute but I need another Josie. And I need you. Please don't leave me."

"Caleb…just come home. When will you know…what's next?"

"Well I am waiting for my Dad and Henry to send us the video. Then Reid is going to drive it out to the compound. I actually need to go out and find out what is going on. I have been in my room sleeping for about four hours and then on the phone to Peyton and you."

"Oh I FaceTime with Vivi earlier. She really misses you Caleb. She was excited when she first saw me then she burst into tears. I promised her we would skate again soon. But I don't think she understood me."

"I know I think she is having fun having Delilah Mary there to play with, but she cried when I FaceTimed her yesterday too."

"Will you call me as soon as you know something? I am scared to death Henry."

"Yes but pick up your damn phone. I tried calling half the day."

"You did? I left LA this morning and I am in Denver. I didn't see that you called."

"You're in Denver? How did we not know that? Is Stankey still with you?"

"Yes. He said he let Tongo know." Oh…I guess it was when I was posting.

"Why are you in Denver? I thought you were going to wait and we would go together."

"I know…so much happened in the past two days. My publicist talked me into a few shows in several weeks so I came here to practice as most of the other skaters on the tour live here too. And this way I can start packing up and get the moving van here earlier so I can move to Seattle and be near you!" She tries to make it sound all cheery. I don't like her there without me.

"Where are you now?"

"In my apartment. Miki, my old roommate and another skater picked me up. By the way, Miki about convulsed when she saw I had a hot bodyguard."

"Hot huh? I will tell Tongo to fire him." I try to remember what Stankey looks like and don't recall that he was particularly good looking, but I don't usually notice that in men. Hmmm…note to self. "Well don't go anywhere without him."

"I won't. He did just come in and ask for my car keys. I went out to take it to the grocery store and one of my tires was flat, so I can't drive it. He said he would change the tire for me. I have no idea how to change a tire."

"Have him drive you to the store. Why take your car?"

"Because that feels so pretentious to me. But it is getting dark and it is raining so maybe I will have him drive me in his rental SUV."

"Good idea. Baby…I hope I am back in Seattle late tomorrow…and this is all behind me. Then after I spend a few days with Vivi and check into my office…can I come to Denver to be with you for a few days?"

"Well actually…it is my birthday Friday and all my friends are headed to Aspen to have a birthday party for me." Fuck…how did I not know it was my own girlfriend's birthday.

"All your friends? Johnny fuck head Warner lives there right?" I hate that fucker.

"Yes…but so what?"

"So what? I don't want you near him. Trust issues aside…I know his agenda. Can I come to your party?"

"I would like that? Should I book a hotel room for you?"

"For me? Why would you do that? We will stay at my house."

"Your house?"

"Yea…my parents…brothers…sister, uncles have taken over Ajax Mountain. I bought property there three years ago but haven't had time to build anything yet. So we will stay at my parents place."

"My friends might not like that I am not with them."

"Then have your friends stay too. There is more than enough room, trust me. But…I want some alone time with you baby. And I need to take you out for a special night." I hear her crying. Shit. "What's wrong Lainey?"

"I just am scared Caleb. What if they don't let you leave Brazil? And I miss you and I just want you home safe."

"Lainey…my dad will never let anything bad happen to me. You know I panicked when I heard that they were trying to pin Augustine's suicide on me…but laying here thinking…I know my dad will never let that happen." There is a light knock on the door. Tongo is at the door.

"Caleb…come on…Ted needs you to get up and come out to the family room."

"I have to go baby. Show time I think. I will call you as soon as I know anything."

"But what if something happens?"

"Then Henry will call you again. But don't think that. Do you love me?"

"Yes…I so love you."

"Good then I have that to come home to. Gotta go. I love you Lainey. Don't give up on us…when I get back…we are going to celebrate my life being given back to me, your birthday and us."

"Caleb…can I ask you one more thing?" I stand up and turn on the light and pull myself together. "What are you going to do about Augustine's sons?"

"That I don't know yet. I can't keep them. I just can't. But I will make sure they are taken care of. Got to go Baby." I hang up and walk out into the family room where Ted looks me over.

"You look better. You okay?"

"I'm good. What did I miss?"

Ted turns on the TV and we watch a fifteen minute video done in English, subtitled in Spanish with another on its way to us in Portuguese. Damn my dad and Henry work fast. The video in narrated and we laugh as we recognize Taylor's voice as the narrator.

The video starts with a clip of Juan Carlos walking out of the city manager's office. " _Meet one the most corrupt politicians in the world. His name is Juan Carlos Fernandez, the city planner for Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He bribes, he kills, he blackmails and has children out of wedlock. Yet…almost the entire police force is on his payroll, money he earned from the Peredia Drug Cartel, so he is untouchable. His nephew…the famous drug cartel leader Benito Peredia sits in a super max prison in the United States waiting to go to trial for the murder of over three-hundred men and women. This includes American businessman Michael Turner, murdered last year when he walked in a hotel lobby and witnessed a murder by Peredia. Fernandez received a third of the profits from the Peredia cartel last year, earning over 150 million in drug money. Not bad for a city planner._

 _Fernandez had an affair with his nephew's wife…Augustine de Costa, who took over the cartel after Peredia's arrest. As seen in this clip, it was Fernandez_ _himself that turned his nephew over to mercenaries who delivered him to the United States government. Why would he turn over his own nephew? As seen here in another clip, he was paid over 25 million dollars in reward money, paid by US billionaire Christian Grey. Grey issued a statement that he has always been anti-drugs and offered to pay the reward money to get Peredia locked away and out of the cocaine and heroin business. As a grandfather, Grey said he despised people like Benito Peredia._

 _The 25 million wasn't enough for Fernandez as he is heard here in this footage asking for 40 million dollars to turn Augustine de Costa over to the same mercenaries this past week. Augustine de Costa, seen in this clip pleading for her freedom with Fernandez, jumped shortly after this clip to her own death. It was after her death that it was revealed that de Costa's infant son, just born two months ago, was fathered by Fernandez who is married to Maria Elizabetta Aquire, the niece of the beloved Cardinal Montoya, of Rio de Janeiro. When will the great people of Brazil say enough is enough? When will they not only force this man to resign from his power seat working for the city government…but demand his arrest for his role in the cartel, bribery, murder and corruption?"_

"Wow…what a dick." I say and everyone laughs.

"Okay…here is the plan." Ted reviews the plan with us and Reid makes a copy of the video and pulls the Portuguese copy off the drive after it was sent.

"Reid…are you sure you want to do this? Your dad is out of his mind worrying about it. We can send it by email." Ted grabs Reid's arm.

"I can't leave Mike out there man. This is what I do…my dad would do the same thing. You never leave a brother behind. I couldn't live with myself if I sat here and did nothing."

"Then let me go with you. You're like a brother to us. We grew up with you man…I feel like a pussy sitting here while you and Mike are out there." Reid looks uncomfortable. Then he shrugs.

"Look Ted…I plan on coming back...but if something happens out there…you have to get  
Caleb and get out of here. You guys pay me and Mike to protect you, Caleb and the entire family. I knew what I signed up for. If something happens…" Reid taps Ted in the testicles almost dropping him. "Pass this on to my brother and tell him…he is my best friend and I love him." Ted gropes his nuts and shakes his head.

"You fucker…you better come back…I owe you but I will be happy to pass your message on to Jax either way." Ted grabs Reid by the neck and hugs him. "Be careful. Please." We all shake hands and hug Reid.

We watch on the security cameras as Reid and Tongo walked down the stairway with their guns drawn to a side entrance where Red Dog is waiting for Reid in an armed Humvee. We both jump when my cell vibrates and I pick it up quickly.

"Solis…what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mr. Grey. Mike and I are just sitting here in the SUV waiting. Juan Carlos is in his SUV, our security is pointing guns at the police and Juan Carlos men…and they are pointing back. They haven't moved in five hours and neither have we. The housekeeper made a bunch of food and the police sent in food and everyone is waiting for you. You would think it was a reunion if you didn't know better. It is the craziest thing you have ever seen. They are not too smart you know, they believe you are actually coming." Hector Solis, a quiet man with whose loyalty to me in the past five years has been stellar tells me this as though he is talking about the score of a baseball game. His calmness and professionalism is one of the reasons we have always held him in high regard.

"If everything is okay…why are you calling?" I look at Ted and shrug and mouth everything is okay.

"Well…I have been sitting here all these hours and so I called my wife. You know Inez and I have been married twelve years. We haven't made any babies. My wife she cries all the time she wants a baby but I don't think it is going to happen. She is from Portugal and came here as a young woman. She wants to go back to Europe. But I don't have a job there. We have really appreciated the work you have given me Mr. Grey. You have been good to me." Where is he going with this? I look at Ted and he motions with his hand for Solis to get on with it. I keep watching the camera's and sigh in relief when Reid gets into Red Dogs Humvee and Tongo is on his way up.

"I have met Inez a quite few times over the years. Estella thought highly of her. She is a great person. And you are a great employee. I told you Mike and Reid think you are great and if you want to come to the States we will find a place for you at either our family business, my company or even Ted's. If you are worried about your employment after this is all over we will take good care of you. We couldn't do any of this without you." I finish telling him in Spanish. Solis is highly educated. He speaks five languages, and studied criminal justice in Montreal.

"Caleb…Augustine's sons. Would you consider letting me and Inez take them? I promise you we would love them like our own. They are all three babies. They are not responsible for their mother or their father. I talked to Inez. She wants this very much and she said she would come talk to you or call you if you want to interview her for her credentials." I almost jump up and down.

"Solis…Hector…are you sure about this? I mean I know you are a great guy and Inez…a sweet lady. I don't worry about that. But this is a huge undertaking. I am planning on financially supporting these kids but yes…I would absolutely be okay with that. I am sure we can hook you up with a job in Europe. We have offices in London and Paris. GEH, our family business has an office in Berlin. We can work something out. Get out of there safe, let's see if Red Dog can get those kids and we can get a DNA on Juan Carlos and talk when we get this settled."

"I have the DNA on Juan Carlos. He was smoking a cigar, I took it. I have it. I will bring it with me Mr. Grey."

"It doesn't matter much. If this plays out the way we hope, then we will force his hand on the youngest kid as well." I stop. "Wow…Solis man I wasn't expecting that. This is a relief for me. I truly believe you and Inez will be a great solution."

"But Mr. Grey…other than a job…I don't want you to support me and my family with extra money. If I take these kids on…I will be their father and I want to provide for them." I pause.

"But I can help you."

"I know…I understand. But nothing more than a job."

"We will talk about it. Just stay safe. I need you, Mike and Reid back safe."

I hang up and look at Ted and blow out some air. "Wow…did not see that coming."

"He seems like a great guy. Do you think he and his wife are a good choice?"

"Yes…they are perfect. Solis is a great loyal person. His wife is a sweetheart. I would be very happy with this and know those boys would be well taken care of and have a more loving home then they had before. Vivi adored Inez. She talks about her all the time. So…yes…wow…what a relief." I call Jax and ask him what we would have to do to let him have the kids. He says he needs to look into it and call me back. I send him all the files I have on Solis. I then call my dad.

"Caleb…how are you feeling?"

"Better. Reid just left…he is safely in the Humvee with Red Dog."

"Yes he called Luke as soon as he was safely in the vehicle. Poor Luke is pacing and out of his mind over here."

"I think the video was killer…good job. That was T's voice right?"

My dad laughs. "Yes…we didn't have a lot of time to hire a voice over professional. You sure you are okay Caleb? I wish to god I was there to help you through this. I wanted to jump on a plane as soon as I heard, but there just wasn't time."

"I know dad. Honestly I am okay. Listen…Solis…you remember him right?" My dad tells me he does. "He and his wife want Augustine's sons. They are perfect in my opinion. But what I need is for you and Henry to find a job in Europe for him. He will probably need that for proof of employment. His wife is from Portugal. So they want to go back to Europe."

"Well as soon as we get this other situation squared away…absolutely if you think that is the right choice we can create a damn job if we need to. Caleb…Henry and I are going to head home. Call us as soon as you hear anything." My dad clears his throat. "Remember if something goes wrong with Reid and Mike…you guys stay in that penthouse and don't move until we can figure out something else."

"Dad…they will be fine. I think I know Juan Carlos better than anyone. That video is going to freak him out. I love you dad. I am sorry I have had to put everyone through this hell."

"Caleb…just come back to us safe. I love you too."

 _Reid Sawyer sat in the covered armored Humvee with four of Red Dogs men and another two Humvee's behind them with another 10 men. The mercenaries were quiet and looked and smelled like they hadn't showered or shaved in days. He couldn't help but comment. "Ripe in here. You guys didn't get much chance to clean up when you came with Mike from the Amazon?" Red Dog smirked._

" _Nope…no time. We aren't here to look pretty. We are here to make sure Fernandez lets you guys out of here safely. I can't believe old man Grey won't let us snuff that mother fucker out."_

" _Grey isn't a murderer."_

" _You think he would learn…these people brother…you can't give them second chances. You let Fernandez live…he will be back in some way or another to ruin that kids life. He hates Caleb Grey. What more will it take?"_

" _Not my call. We think this video here…will do it. So how do you know my dad again?" Red Dog smiled._

" _I'm not supposed to know that it was your dad that knew my uncle or your employer is Grey…but my uncle and your dad served together. But I heard stories about your dad over the years. He was a real hero and bad ass in Afghanistan."_

" _Yea…he doesn't talk about it much. I heard stories but…he didn't tell me much."_

" _Well trust me…my uncle holds him in such high regard he didn't give me a choice on this job. He said he owes his life to your dad. So…whatever happens today…I have been told to make sure you return safe."_

" _I appreciate that man."_

 _Reid rode quietly the rest of the way. Right before they arrived outside of the compound, Reid took his cell phone out and text his parents, brother and sister. "I love you." He put his phone back in his pocket and hoped this all turned out okay. He tapped his earpiece._

" _Showtime Mike. We are closing in on the gate. Tell Juan Carlos I need him to join me in the first Humvee and he can bring his detective friend with him. Tell him I have something to show him. They need to walk with their hands up outside the gate or tell him the guys on the roof start shooting and I have 14 mercenaries with me that have missile launchers in the back of their vehicles. We will blow them to shreds if he doesn't do it. You and Solis need to walk out with them."_

" _Roger that Reid. Let's hope this plan works."_

" _If it doesn't…see you on the other side bro."_

 _Mike looked at Solis. "Ready?"_

 _Solis was anxious to get this over with and tell Inez the great news. They were going to be parents. "Si…_ _tiempo de la función." Showtime!_


	24. Chapter 24

**I AM TRAVELING for work the next two weeks. Only home this weekend and don't plan on spending it inside writing. So…patience PLEASE!**

 **Chapter 24 – More Soup Please!**

 _Solis and Mike walked behind Juan Carlos and the detective. Juan Carlos wasn't happy about getting inside the Humvee but when Red Dog jumped out of the vehicle he knew he didn't have much choice. He had met the mercenary when he turned Benito over to his fate, he knew Red Dog would kill him if he didn't follow orders. He was quite sure this would not turn out well anyway, but Christian Grey had yet to get his hands dirty with murder, perhaps this time was no exception._

 _Although Mike and Solis had frisked Juan Carlos and the detective for weapons, Red Dog checked them again, and wasn't shy about grabbing his crotch with stinging force. "Watch your hands you mercenary animal."_

" _Trust me Mr. Fernandez, I'm not into dick and if I were I wouldn't go after shriveled up old man dick, now get in the car and don't talk to me again. I just as soon as shoot you in the head then be bothered with you again." Red Dog shoved him in the Humvee when he was sure they were not carrying any weapons. "Get in the back seat. You aren't being taken anywhere…someone just wants to talk to you." Juan Carlos hesitated. "I wouldn't hesitate if I were you."_

 _Juan Carlos and the detective got inside the vehicle. They expected and hoped to see Caleb Grey, pleading for his freedom. They had a clear plan to make him agree to turn himself in forcing the security and mercenaries to be dormant. But the absence of Grey now meant they couldn't execute their plan._

" _Mr. Sawyer…we meet again. Although I was quite clear I was expecting to see Caleb Grey. He is to turn himself in for the murder of Augustine de Costa. Failure to do so…well…might mean people in his family…or even your family could get hurt." Juan Carlos took out another cigar and placed it in his mouth not lighting it, but biting off the end and chewing on it instead. Blocking all four doors were members of Red Dogs team and Solis. In the front seat of the Humvee sat Reid and Mike._

" _Want to explain yourself further there Juan Carlos buddy? Sounds like you just threatened me and the Grey family." Reid reached into his pocket and pressed the on button of the small recorder. "You threaten me or anyone in my family again I will not hesitate to shoot you where you sit. Got it?" Reid was furious._

" _Oh Mr. Sawyer…you Americans are always testing the limits. Caleb Grey needs to pay for his sins. If he would just make life simple and turn himself in, the Grey family, including the innocent daughter of Caleb Grey will be left alone to live their lives in harmony. The only pain will be that of missing their youngest son who will serve out some time in prison. The good news is that here in Brazil, we do not practice capital punishment…so he lives…just he will live in more crowded conditions than he would in the United States." Juan Carlos chuckled out loud and Reid had to control himself not to turn around and punch him in the face._

" _And what sins has he committed? Just so I am very clear." Reid turned to look at Juan Carlos making sure that everything he said would be clearly heard on the recording._

" _The sin…Mr. Sawyer…is I don't like the man. I hate him with my every fiber. He is rich, entitled, arrogant and came here getting one of our own pregnant…built a site I told him to abandon, brought disaster into our lives by exposing us to Augustine…he must pay for making me angry. That is the only reason I need to give you."_

" _So…let me clarify this…you want him to go to jail because you don't like him…so you basically set him up for a crime that never happened and you get your rocks off in doing so by getting even. And if he gives himself up…you leave his daughter and family alone. No more threats on their lives…no more running people off the road….tampering with brakes, you leave the Grey family alone in exchange for Caleb turning himself in." Reid paused. "And we would have your word on this?" Reid hid his smile as he looked at Mike who was covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. "You don't have a good track record of telling the truth now…so I would need you to pinkie swear." Reid continued to toy with him._

 _Juan Carlos laughed. "Yes, Mr. Sawyer, I won't hurt anyone else, I will call off the dogs so to speak and I will make sure there are no more deaths upon my orders if you follow my command. I didn't give you enough credit. You are much smarter than I thought. So…now get Mr. Grey here…because if you don't, one of his loved ones will be meeting a most unfortunate accident in the next few hours and you won't be able to stop it…as the wheels are already in motion." Reid let out a deep breath and shook his head._

" _Oh JC…you flatter me…calling me smart…but I wish I could say the same for you. You are one dumb mother fucker." Reid held up the small recorder in his hand, pressed rewind and then the play button, replaying some of the conversation._

" _You think that will stop the people that need me from loving me…supporting me?" Reid pulled out his notebook and turned around, handing it to the detective._

" _Sorry I don't have any popcorn to go with your little movie. Sit back and enjoy…oh…you need to press the play button boy genius to make it work." Reid winked at the detective who hesitantly pressed the button. For the next ten minutes the detective and Juan Carlos watched the mini documentary showing all of Juan Carlos corruption as well as the detectives, their cohorts and business associates. When it was finished, they were silent._

" _So right now, my boss is apparently the most powerful man in the world because he has his finger on the send button. He will send that video to the ambassador, the mayor, every business you exposed in this video with your corruption and to every bad guy in South America and North America that you have fucked with. In addition every magazine, newspaper, TV station and media outlet in the world will know your name by dinner time. You have overplayed your hand dickhead. Now…you will listen to us and our command as to how this plays out." Mike was turned in the driver seat and he too was more than angry and sick of this guy._

" _No one will believe this. You have sliced and created this for your purposes. Anyone can see you have edited out everything to do with Caleb Grey." Juan Carlos was showing signs of breaking._

" _No they won't. And besides, there is nothing you can do to preserve your reputation after this gets played." Reid offered. "The good news for you…you let Caleb leave tonight…we don't release it. The first person injured in Caleb Grey's world…or killed…we release it. You go away…go home…to your wife…live your life…leave Caleb and the Grey's alone and we forget we ever knew each other. We are done fucking with you. You have one minute to decide."_

" _Juan Carlos…I won't protect you…I am done. They have too much on us. I won't stop Mr. Grey from leaving." The detective wiped his brow and was shaking. "Let me out of the vehicle and I will send all my men away…right now. I am done Juan Carlos. Done." He looked at Juan Carlos and then at Mike in the front seat. With sheer panic in his voice he shouted. "The girlfriend…the skater…there is a bomb in her car. We hear she is in Denver…she starts the car…she will be blown up. You can stop it if you hurry. See…I tell you everything."_

 _Juan Carlos looked furious. Reid had the good_ _sense to capture the confession on tape. Mike quickly picked up his phone to call Stankey and Henry to warn them about Lainey's car. Both Reid and Mike tried to remain calm but Reid shivered just thinking how Caleb would have handled it if something were to happen to Lainey. It would be too much for him…that he was sure of._

 _Juan Carlos knew his last chip was the information on the bomb in Grey's girlfriends' car. It was his last chance to get Caleb Grey, but the coward detective folded and revealing this secret meant this game of revenge was over. "How do I know you will let me go if I agree to this?"_

" _Get out of the car right now. Leave…just know…that if the Grey brothers, the big man, Tongo and me of course, are not on the plane headed home by 9 pm tonight this…and oh the new confession…thank you detective…all go viral." Reid held up the recorder indicating he captured the detective's confession making the detective break into a visible sweat. "Yea…where did you earn your badge dumbass…a cereal box? Did you really think I stopped recording. Like taking candy from a baby Mike. I shouldn't even earn a paycheck for this." Reid shook his head shocked at how dumb these fuckers were._

" _You have my word…I will let you all leave," the detective promised. Mike started to get out of the car, then shut the door._

" _Oh…we forgot something Reid." He snapped his fingers as though remembering what he forgot. "The children. Caleb has found a good home for them. Red Dog will be coming with me to your house Juan Carlos and we are going to get those kids and remove them today. I have their birth certificates…I have what I need to remove them."_

 _Reid reached in his pocket and handed Juan Carlos some paperwork that Jax had faxed earlier. "What is this?"_

" _It is a denial of paternity and an affidavit that you don't want the youngest kid and are giving him up. Just so you know…we plan to analyze your DNA confirming the poor little bugger didn't spring from your shriveled up old pecker…but in the meantime…we are taking him." Reid cracked his neck. He was getting tired of this chit chat._

" _No…that is my son. I won't give him up!" For the first time, Reid and Mike saw sincerity in Juan Carlos. He must have had real feelings for the child._

" _Yea…well that is a problem…because Caleb Grey thinks they are better off raised together...so do I call Henry Grey right now and tell him to release the video…or do you play nice. And just so you know…I am getting hungry…and that makes me testy…and your minute is up." Reid turned around and glared at the men. He could be intimidating when angry. He was past angry. Mike let him know that Stankey had called the local police who had brought in the explosives team and they were checking Lainey's car. She was apparently not aware of any of this as she was inside her apartment having dinner with her friends._

" _JC…I am counting to three." Before Reid could start his countdown, Juan Carlos yelled out._

" _You win…you have ruined my life enough. Go…get out of Brazil…leave…all of you."_

" _And…" Reid tilted his head and opened his eyes wide waiting._

" _And…what?" Juan Carlos looked confused._

" _And say after me….I will leave the Grey's alone and if I don't…Showtime…the story of the corrupt politician named Juan Carlos Fernandez goes viral. Say it amigo."_

" _Fine…we are done…no more revenge. But what happens to all of Augustine's money."_

" _You are one greedy motherfucker aren't you? Right now her husband…remember him…your nephew that you sold out for 10 mil…is still in control. He wants Caleb to handle arrangements for her body and he wants the children to be placed accordingly by Caleb and a trust fund set up for his children. So Benito is sending the ultimate fuck you Uncle JC from prison. The rest of her money will be administered to a victims fund…Augustine knew that and requested that in her will." Mike tells Juan Carlos. "Looks like you will have to earn your money honestly for a while Senor Fernandez." Mike got out of the car and opened the door for the detective who looked at Juan Carlos before speaking, then looked down._

" _Sir…someone should check the apartment of Cecila Morales. They will find her body in the bathtub." Mike shook his head. This corrupt cop had gotten away with so much shit it made him want to vomit._

" _Just send all these cops away…get every last one of them out of here." Mike was disgusted and the only satisfaction he had was knowing that plan b would be implemented within hours after the Grey's, Tongo and Reid were in the air on their way back to the states._

 _The jet landed smoothly in Miami at 4:00 pm Monday afternoon. Pulling into the designated private hanger, the jet doors opened and Caleb stormed off to pace and get some fresh air. He showed the customs official his passport and promised him he wouldn't do anything more than pace the ground in front of the plane while it refueled. Tongo came out after him._

" _Uso… please…I need for you to be okay with this?" Caleb turned around flashing angry gray eyes._

" _Okay with this? Now…when I finally get my life back and you want to leave me? You can't Tongo…I need you. How do I do this…this…life…not fuck up…get on with my life without you? No…I'm not okay. You want to get married…get married…but come back. I don't understand why you have to go back to Samoa or New Zealand to do it."_

 _Tongo followed Caleb pacing back and forth with him. Ted watched from the aircraft window and shook his head. Not good timing Tongo, but he understood. The guy had given up eight years of his life for Caleb…and he was ready to settle down and have a family. With Augustine dead, and Juan Carlos throwing in the towel, Tongo was finally free to move on with his life. As soon as they had jumped on the plane, Tongo asked to talk to Caleb privately and within minutes Caleb went into the bedroom slamming the door._

" _Caleb my customs are in New Zealand with my mother's family and in Samoa with my father's family. I want a wife that knows my traditions. I have ladies in both places waiting for me. They are getting tired of waiting."_

" _What the hell Tongo. You have two women waiting for you…you don't even have one picked out and your leaving me to figure out which one will be a better wife…a better lay or what?"_

" _Caleb…yes…basically. I am almost 40 years old. I don't want to wait any longer. "_

" _So pick one…get married…I will even pay for it…and then bring her, whoever her is…and come back to work. I will build you a house. I will give you two months off or whatever you need…but please Tongo…don't leave me."_

 _Tongo didn't want to hurt Caleb. He loved him. But it was time to let Caleb grow as a man…a father and most importantly without him. Tongo knew that Caleb was too dependent on him. It would be best for him to leave, eventually Caleb would see this. He also wanted to marry in his tradition and go home to be with his mother who was getting older. He wanted children and he wanted to build a park with soccer and football fields, baseball diamonds and basketball courts for young promising athletes. He had saved a great deal of money and he was in a position to help his people. No one would miss Caleb and their friendship more than he would, but it was time to move on._

" _You don't understand Uso…this is who I am. I wanted to do this three years ago. But I couldn't leave you when things were so messed up. Now…with everything settled…I can leave you. And I won't leave you until we find a great replacement for me. I even have someone in mind."_

" _No…I won't accept your resignation…and don't fucking call me Uso…if you were my brother…you wouldn't leave me. I'm getting back on the plane…don't talk to me right now Tongo. I need to just digest this…and I don't need you giving me all your reasons…because I am selfish and I don't give a fuck why you need to go. I just know…I can't stop you because I want you happy and I love you…but I never saw a moment of my life without you in it. I thought you were going to be with me forever like Mike and Henry and like my dad and T. Once again…I have it all wrong."_

 _Tongo watched Caleb go back on the plane and stood with his hands in his pocket staring at the crew refueling the aircraft._

" _He'll come around." Tongo turned around to look at Ted. "It's just that you have been through everything with him…and I saw on this trip…just how much he depends on you. He really does care for you and he is scared to move forward without you. But…it might be good for him. Does it have to be permanent Tongo? I mean could you go for a year or two then come back with your wife. By the way who is the lucky lady, I didn't even know you had someone?"_

" _Well first question, yes…our traditions are there so I need to go home. And you know our culture doesn't do well with marriages outside of our support system. It isn't impossible but it would be hard to find a woman willing to leave for the states. And I don't know if I will marry Mekela…in New Zealand…or Teuila in Samoa." Ted laughed._

" _Do they know about each other? You crazy son of a bitch…this sounds more dangerous than the trip we just finished in Brazil."_

" _Yes…they do know about each other actually. I am going to spend time with both of them and I will pick which one I think will be better for me. With my mother's blessing of course."_

" _What the fuck? I hope this includes trying them out in the sack. Well good luck with that. I understand Tongo you have put your life on hold…but don't leave him until you have someone he will love even more than you."_

" _That is what breaks my heart the most. I don't want to give him up either…but I need him to move on. He will be better in the end. Caleb is a genius and his life hasn't even begun yet. I see even greater things ahead for him. I have prayed and hope this Lainey is his true love…that he has more children…that he is happy. Now…I think with everything that has happened to clear the path for Caleb…he can move on." Tongo shrugged and looked at Ted. "But right now…he is mad at me and he won't speak to me."_

 _Ted smiled. "Like I said…give him time. He will come around. He didn't expect this. Your timing might suck a bit…but I get it." Ted looked at his cell phone and smiled as he read the message from his wife._

' _I can't wait to see you, kiss you, make love to you and slap you silly for scaring the hell out of me the past few days. The girls are crazy excited to have Daddy home. I love you Ted.'_

 _Reid whistled for them to get back in the aircraft. They were finally headed home._

"Caleb."

"What?" I look up and Ted hands me a scotch. "Thanks."

"You should be happy as shit right now. They found the bomb that could have killed Lainey. Juan Carlos gave up the kids…Solis and his wife are moved into your penthouse with Mike right now until they can leave the country in the next few weeks…cribs and shit are being delivered, the boys are safe…and we are done with this nightmare. We are headed home…you can see Vivi…then fly to Denver in a few days…get laid…all is well in Greyland." Ted leans back around the dining table on the aircraft. I take a sip of my scotch and look up.

"I am…happy…but how could he leave me Ted? I don't know how I do this without him. I am so damn dependent on him."

"Well…then maybe it's good to let him go. Time to be your own man Caleb. Nothing to hold you back anymore. Yes you will need a new CPO but fuck…Tongo practically wipes your ass. And he wants a life too. You can't mope around…you guys are best friends. He is heartsick about this…but you can't deny him happiness."

I rub my hands through my hair and sigh loudly. I won't stop him from leaving but I didn't expect this, especially right now. I can't believe he is actually quitting. I feel devastated and seriously don't know how I am going to do anything without him. I can't even fathom it.

"I know…I get it…I just need time to accept this. I don't want to talk about it. So, how sure are we Juan Carlos isn't cooking up something else as we speak? I mean I will never feel good until that prick is dead." Ted looks out the aircraft window at the clouds. He drinks his scotch down in one gulp and doesn't respond. I guess he doesn't know either. I still don't have a sense of total peace. Sure he let us leave without any more problems. But I will be looking over my shoulder all the time anyway. And now god damn Tongo will be leaving me. We should have let Red Dog take Juan Carlos and do whatever he wanted to him. Once again my dad insisted we play by the rules. I hope we don't regret it.

" _Is it done?" Jason Taylor looked out his window at the meadow while talking on his phone. He saw Ted's girls and Viviana playing with Pepito, the damn pony Christian bought, that shits all over the area Taylor used to go for his morning walks. "Good work Red Dog…I would anticipate a call in the next hour that everything went to plan and we will have Mike drop another five million into your account once we have confirmation."_

 _Taylor hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. He pulled a spoon out and sipped the soup that was simmering in the sauce. He yelped when he burned his tongue. "Well that serves you right for getting into your dinner early. It needs to simmer for several hours…leave it be." Gail came around the corner and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Who were you talking to so secretly?"_

" _Just confirmed the boys made it to Miami. I am going over to the big house to talk to Christian real fast. I will be back before dinner." Taylor walked out the door before Gail could ask any questions._

" _Hello ladies." Taylor reached down and picked up Vivi as Christian held both Anabelle and Delilah Mary as Stella was brushing the pony. Delilah Mary had fallen from the pony several days earlier breaking her arm, and he didn't want the children afraid of the pony, so he had them back out there to get over any fears her fall might have caused._

" _Gramps…can I take Pepito to school next week and show my friends." Stella looked up at Christian._

" _I am sure we could arrange that."_

" _Really boss? You don't have a horse trailer…how do you plan to do that?" Taylor shook his head. Still master of his universe. If little Stella wanted to bring the pony…or ten ponies…her grandfather would make it happen. "So…everything is good and on course." Christian nodded and handed Delilah Mary another small carrot to feed the pony. Vivi removed Taylor's baseball cap and put it on her own head making everyone smile and for the next hour while under the guise of playing with the grandchildren, Taylor and Christian silently waited for news from Brazil that plan b…had been executed._

I just finished dinner and for the first time in a week, I have accomplished some actual work. I signed off on a few construction bids, drafted a new wing for the hospital project and reviewed resumes for Cecila's replacement. I wouldn't say I am punishing Jolene, but she won't be screening my applicants this time. I know what kind of person I am looking for and I am better off doing it myself. I also re-read an email I received from a woman I met six or seven years ago in Finland. She was beautiful and she is going to be in Seattle and wants to meet up for dinner. Not sure that is a good idea…we fucked like rabbits so I probably need to tell her no. But what is the harm of dinner…then again I would be so pissed if Lainey did the same thing. I respond to her email and suggest she meet me for lunch instead. That can't be as bad right? Well maybe it is….I hold off on sending it.

"I don't know why I am asking you this Ted…or you Reid…the ultimate bachelor, but is it cheating if I meet up with someone I haven't seen in six or seven years…just for lunch. She is visiting Seattle from Finland…so it won't be like she is staying or anything. It would be an innocent lunch." I lean back in my chair.

"Uso…are you talking about Helena? Holy shit…not a good idea Caleb." I give him a dirty look.

"Did you hear me ask you?" I stare at him and he looks down with his big puppy eyes. Fuck I am an asshole sometimes. "Yes…it is Helena. It's just lunch."

"Who is Helena? If she is hot…I will take her to lunch." Reid speaks up.

"She is ridiculously hot. She was actually a swimsuit model right Caleb?" Tongo responds and this time I don't get testy with him.

"Yes…she still is. You have probably seen her in magazines. Her name is Helena Hanka…look her up." I laugh when I see Ted googling her and Reid looking over his shoulder.

"Oh fuck me. I'm in. Tell her I will take her to lunch. Fuck she is smokin…damn Caleb…you have a reservoir of women." Reid takes the laptop out of Ted's hand so he can look closer.

"So do you…a different woman every week as I recall."

"No…I don't have that much time. But I really like going out with women that don't live in Seattle. Then you don't have to deal with them afterwards." Reid pops an olive in his mouth wiggling his eyebrows.

"And people wonder why you're still single." Ted grabs an olive as well. "Can't do it Caleb. Pap's see you…innocent lunch…just catching up…no harm done…but they print your picture…Lainey sees it and you are balls deep in hot water. Little Grey…you are in a relationship now…do you not know the rules? You sure as shit get pissed when Lainey even talks to another guy…and you are going to have lunch with babe-a-licious here. You got to walk away from this one dude."

"Yea you're probably right. Too bad…she is a sweetheart. It would be good to catch up with her."

"Can you say with one hundred percent certainty that if you took her to lunch and she said lets go fuck you wouldn't do it?" Ted challenges me with a big grin.

I pause. "Yes…I wouldn't do it. Really. I am committed to Lainey so I would say no. But fuck…your right…no sense asking for trouble." I edit and respond to Helena's email that I am in a relationship and it wouldn't be right to get together. I hesitate before pressing send then finally, grimacing, send it. "Well…take that one out of the contact list. I guess this officially makes me a member of the pussy whipped club…damn." I lean back and replay every clip of Lainey skating in every competition she has ever been in. God damn those legs…that ass…nope I got my golden girl…America's sweetheart…and all mine.

 _Juan Carlos rubbed his wife's back as she cried over the removal of the children. When Mike and Solis walked in and took the babies, their diapers, clothes and all they could put in the three SUV's away from the Fernandez home, Maria Elizabetta was hysterical. She didn't understand. She knew nothing of her husband's secret life. Married almost forty years…she believed he was good and noble._

" _Maria…it is best. The children are young…we are older…they will have a good home…and Augustine…she left the children in the care of Caleb Grey. It is the law that he take them where he sees fit…and you know I am a law abiding man…I would never break the law in my position my love. We must follow the court order that surely will come any day. So…it is best while Mr. Grey is here…that he execute this plan of Augustine's. Please don't cry my love." Juan Carlos hugged his wife pouring it on thick to reassure her. "I am a hungry man…what do we have for dinner?"_

" _Soup and fish. Let me go see if the cook is ready."_

 _Juan Carlos didn't pay much attention to the household events or the staff. He let his wife deal with all the domestic issues. Maria Elizabetta went to her kitchen and asked the cook who was sent over as a replacement for their regular chef, who was out sick, if dinner was ready to be served. Miguel smiled and told her he would bring out the first course in just a few minutes._

 _Juan Carlos and Maria Elizabetta sat at opposite ends of the table. Maria wiped her eyes and sat up tall. Her husband didn't like it when she carried on, so she put the loss of the children behind her. Juan Carlos was probably right. With her diabetes, she probably didn't need three small children to look after. But she still felt the ache in her heart. "Shall we pray my love?" Maria nodded at Juan Carlos as he led his wife in their evening grace before dinner. They both made the sign of the cross and then Juan Carlos grabbed the salt shaker and vigorously added salt to his soup._

" _But you didn't even try the soup Juan Carlos…you have no idea if salt was needed." Juan Carlos waved his wife off. He was addicted to salt and he shook away ignoring her concerns about the health hazards of too much salt and his ongoing problems with high blood pressure. He swirled his soup around in his bowl and slurped away loudly before motioning for more soup. Miguel hid his smirk and went into the kitchen to fill the bowl of soup from the pot and shrugged as he seasoned Juan Carlos bowl with his 'special' seasoning._

 _Back in Seattle, Christian Grey sat at his dinner table. Joining him were Henry and his family, Gen and the girls, Jax and Phoebe and their children and of course Vivi and Ana. He sipped his spoon savoring the taste of the mushroom bisque soup, his favorite. He motioned for Jax to put some more soup in his bowl from the large crock in the middle of the table._

" _Well the guys should be here in about two hours. Are you sure Gen that you are up to going with the girls to pick up Ted?"_

" _Yes…we will take security but we are very excited to see him." Christian smiled as he looked at the little girls all wiggly and restless to see their father. "Are you sure you want to go home, you can come back here."_

" _We have been here all week Christian…time to get the girls home. Besides all is well now and I have big bad Ted to watch over us." She smiled at her father-in-law. She had appreciated the time at their home and the extra measures to keep them all safe, but she was anxious to get her girls home and see her husband. She was finally feeling better and in desperate need of some intimacy with Ted._

" _And I am sure Ted wants to have some alone time with Gen, Dad." Henry winked._

" _Why does Uncle Teddy want to be alone with Aunt Gen? That sounds boring dad." Steele looked up from buttering his roll._

" _Have a little roll with your butter Steele…jeez…not so much butter." Henry smiled and grabbed the butter from Steele and then cut up the chicken on Ricky's plate. Henry looked at his dad when his cell phone vibrated as did Christian's._

" _I'm sorry…I need to take this." Christian stood up. Henry subtly took his phone out and read the message and put his head back and breathed out a gasp of air._

" _Everything alright Henry?" Timmi looked at her husband as she helped Vivi with her chicken._

" _Yes…its fine. Sorry." He placed his phone back in his pocket and finished his dinner._

 _After dinner Christian went into his study and asked Ana, Jax, Phoebe and Henry to join him. "It appears we have some tragic news out of Brazil. Although I won't lie…I wouldn't say it was tragic if I were to be honest. It appears Juan Carlos Fernandez was having dinner with his wife this evening and during dinner he had a massive heart attack. They couldn't revive him. It is all over the Brazilian news." Ana gasped and she squinted her eyes at Christian. He put his hands up in the air. "No really…read it yourself." He handed his phone over to Ana to read. Jax didn't say anything. He didn't want to know…but the timing was just too fortuitous._

" _Well…I say good riddance. May he rest in hell!" Phoebe looked at her dad for any signs that he knew more, but if he did…he wasn't saying. He had proven his patience over and over again when it came to those corrupt people._

" _Well…it does say he had a massive heart attack and had been told repeatedly that he had high blood pressure…so…I'm with Phoebe. This will make Caleb totally able to get on with his life. Good." With that Ana left to go back out and clean the kitchen. Everyone left the room. Henry waited until the room was empty._

" _Dad…don't lie to me. Whose call was this?"_

" _Henry…get your kids and go home. Just be thankful our lives are safe again. And Henry…don't ever ask me anything else about this again. Are we clear?" Henry stared at his dad._

" _Okay I won't. But Dad…someone is owed a big thank you." Henry Grey grinned and reached out to shake his dad's hand. No more words were needed._

 _Shortly before the plane landed Ted received an email from his dad. 'Open this on the TV.'_

 _Ted sent the email to the TV. The announcer spoke Portuguese with a picture of Juan Carlos Fernandez behind him._

" _Sad news here today in Rio de Janeiro. Longtime City Planner and philanthropist Juan Carlos Fernandez died in his home earlier this evening from an apparent heart attack. Fernandez was at home with his wife…" Ted and Caleb jumped up and down hugging and high fiving each other. Reid smiled but stayed back from the celebration. Ted pulled Caleb's face close._

" _It is over Cal…it is totally over. You have your life back."_

 _Caleb stopped. "Wait…a heart attack. Really? Is that bullshit…like did we or someone we know cause the heart attack?" Caleb turned and looked at Reid who was bent down tying his shoe. He looked at Tongo who shrugged. "Reid…look at me."_

" _What Caleb? I don't know how the fucker died. They are saying he had a heart attack…then it was a heart attack. You can't wish those on people. Just be glad he is dead." Reid stood up and poured himself a scotch. He didn't want to get into this conversation he had his suspicions and it all revolved around his dad, T and Christian but he didn't say anything. He also suspected that Ted knew something by his reaction, but he was playing it cool._

 _The plane landed and Ted smiled when he looked out the window and saw his wife and daughters with security standing inside the hanger jumping up and down. The doors opened and he was the first one out._

" _Daddy…daddy!" Stella and Delilah Mary came running towards him. He picked them both up kissing them each several times._

" _Delilah Mary, sweetheart, what happened?" Ted was upset to see his four year old sporting a cast on her arm. "When did this happen?" He asked firmly as Gen carrying Anabelle approached him. Stella got down so Ted could take Anabelle and he kissed her several times. How in just six days could she look bigger? He reached around and kissed Gen several times on the lips softly. "What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _We didn't want you to worry…there was nothing you could do. She fell from Pepito the other day and broke her little arm."_

 _Delilah Mary put her arm out and softly whispered. "I didn't cry daddy. I was brave like you." He kissed her and held her._

" _I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

" _It's okay daddy. Will you give me a piggy back ride?" Ted laughed and kissed her cheek again._

" _Uncle Caleb!" Caleb got off the plane and joined Ted and his family taking Delilah Mary from his arms._

" _What happened sweetheart?" He kissed his niece, reached over and kissed Anabelle and pulled Stella in for a hug. "Hi Gen…what happened."_

" _She fell off Pepito and broke her arm. Vivi was so sweet she has been taking care of her."_

 _Caleb_ _talked to Ted and Gen for a few minutes while Carter and Woody loaded the girls in the car. Ted put his satchel in the back of the suburban and put his hands out for Gen to give him the keys. He smiled when he noticed his wife's small bump. She was starting to show early with this one. "See you Caleb." Gen yelled out as she got in the front seat._

" _Ted thanks for everything. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your going with me…everything you did…I couldn't have done it without you." Caleb reached out and shook Ted's hand and Ted grabbed him and hugged him._

" _Remember…this is your time. Make the most of it." Ted spoke softly to him. "Get the life you want for you and Vivi. Time to move forward."_

I watch Ted, Gen and the girls drive away. I am anxious myself to get home and see Vivi and call Lainey. I shake hands with Reid who is getting in his car and jump in the back of the SUV which I never do. I always ride upfront with Tongo but I am feeling pissed at him still.

"Really Caleb? You are acting like a dick you know."

"Fuck off. But since you are still on my payroll fill me in on what we are arranging for Cecila's body."

"I have to go to the police station tomorrow morning with Reid and we will arrange to ship her back to Columbia or wherever she is from, but we are trying to figure out who her family really is. I think they were doing an autopsy on her. Jolene will let the staff know in a memo and said that you expressed your sympathy and all of that." I do feel bad for her knowing that her sister was being held by Augustine, forcing Cecila to do what she did. I get sick to my stomach when I think of all the people that have died or been impacted indirectly because of me. I try not to think about it but I can't see Peyton soon enough. We drive home in silence. I text my mom when we landed and asked her to keep Vivi up. I have missed her so much.

We pull in the driveway and it is dark outside. When Tongo pulls the car around the front my dad is standing there with Vivi in his arms and Bo-Henry. As soon as I step out of the car she frees herself from my dad and comes running down the steps. I cringe worried she will fall and hurt herself.

"Papa…Papa!" She runs into my arms and I hold her so tight I doubt she can breathe.

"I missed you Princesa…so…so…so much." I kiss attack her making her laugh and she is clinging to me like a little monkey. I shake my dad's hand but we agree that we will talk after I have spent time with Vivi and I put her to bed. "How is my little twirly bird? Did Grammie get you dancing with Ivy this week?

"Si…Papa…but…but I miss Lainey I want to twirl on the…the hielo." I smile. She is doing great with her English. Still mixing words a bit but I am proud of her.

"The word is ice. But good job with your English! I'm proud of you!" I tell her in Spanish. I don't intend for her to ever lose her Spanish, so I make sure I talk to her in Spanish as well. I hold her tight. If she only knew how much better our life is going to be.

I decide to call Lainey and tell her I am home after reading and cuddling with Vivi in her room. We haven't yet talked about her car. Shit, she already has been through so much with me. I need to start out almost new with her. I decide not to bring it up unless she does. It's over, no sense dwelling on it.

"Hi baby…how are you?"

"Are you back?" She asked me excited.

"Yes…I just put Vivi to bed. I wanted to call you…lot to tell you so I wanted to wait until we had time to talk quietly. You won't believe it…Juan Carlos dropped dead of a heart attack." I fill her in on everything and to my pleasant surprise she dealt with the car bomb quite well. She feels blessed that she had a flat tire and didn't drive it the other day and that we found it before anything could happen. How did I get so lucky? We make plans for me to fly to Denver on Thursday. "I want us to sort of start over baby."

"What do you mean start over?"

"Well…you know you pointed out the other day on the phone, our entire relationship has been under duress. I want to make that up to you. We have the fund raiser in a few weeks…and I can't wait to take you to that. But I want us to have date nights and go away together. I owe you real boyfriend shit…I mean stuff." I laugh and thankfully so does she.

"Okay…then if we are starting over…does that mean no sex when we see each other. I would never sleep with you on the first date."

"Well I didn't say that. No…I didn't meant that…let's be real clear on that. I want you so bad right now my balls are killing me. I can't wait to be inside of you again."

"Caleb…you are making me totally turn red."

"Why? Just being honest. I want to suck on your perfect tits…I want to grab your great ass, I want to hear you moan and whisper in my ear when you're coming. I want to hold you in my arms after we make love then I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk the next day." I hear her breathe and decide to go on. "I get turned on just touching your legs…the skin is smooth and you are so toned. But you know what I find really sexy Lainey? You give back. Your strong and in such good shape that when I go at you for a really long time, you keep up with me…you give it right back to me. I push and you push back, I pull your legs up over my shoulders and go at you hard and you don't tire…you hang in there with me until we are both so far gone…that turns me on. I love how good of shape you are in…you know that is important to me…taking care of yourself physically and your body should be a god damn shrine. It's perfect. When you were riding me a couple of weeks ago, you rode me harder and faster than I imagined even possible. You gripped my hips, leaned forward and baby I can't get that vision out of my head. Oh fuck…do you know how hard I am right now?"

"Okay now I am really blushing…and getting warm. You need to stop Caleb. Wow…"

"Let's FaceTime." I am hoping she might show me those perfect tits to hold me over. I wasn't kidding, I am sitting here with a raging hard on. God damn she turns me on just hearing her voice.

"No…I can't. I have Miki and Lexi in the other room. I have to go. I love you…wow…I need a shower. Call me tomorrow." She makes kissing noises and I try to talk her into more phone sex but she refuses siting friends in the other room so I reluctantly hang up after telling her I will call her in the morning.

What should I get her for her birthday? Women love jewelry right? A necklace? An awesome watch from Audemars Piguet maybe? I have to fly to LA this week for a meeting. Maybe I can go by and see what they have. A bracelet? I will call Phoebe and get some ideas.

I realize there is still a lot about Lainey I don't know. But yet, I am in love with her. She makes me smile, feel good about myself, and laugh. She is caring, passionate, talented, beautiful and sexy. But as I think about it, I have only told her about me all the time. I mean I know surface things about her. But we have never really talked about her parents, the plane crash, or much detail about her foster care experience. When were first getting to know each other by phone she mentioned her uncle, aunt and cousins a lot but not her parents. She must have a massive void in her life over that. I have been so absorbed with my life that I haven't taken the time to learn more about hers. I need to make more effort and do this right.

 _Lainey Montgomery sat around the fireplace with her two girlfriends…also skaters, drinking wine and catching up._

" _So…Lainey how serious is it with you and Caleb Grey?" Lexi Cramer, a speed skater who had won the gold in the Olympics sat with her feet folded under her. "He is ridiculously hot. Give us the scoop. Oh my god I can't believe you are dating him. I hate you…I have the biggest crush on him."_

 _Lainey smiled. "He is amazing. He is sweet, thoughtful and gorgeous. I mean he isn't perfect by any means. He is really the jealous type and he has had a lot of horrible things happen in the past few years to deal with and you know it has been hard. But he has them all worked out now so we should get more time together." Lainey pulled the pillow close to her hugging it tight._

" _I mean are you exclusive…is he good in bed…what about his daughter…who's the mother? Give us the scoop." Miki was her best friend and she hadn't given her much information whenever they talked. She knew that Caleb was adamant about his privacy. So she tried to respect that._

" _Yes…we are exclusive...are you kidding I just told you he is super jealous so if I dated anyone else he would go crazy. He hates Johnny and doesn't even want me talking to him." Lainey poured herself another glass of wine and handed the bottle to Miki._

" _Who doesn't hate Johnny…he is such an asshole." Lexi handed her glass to Miki to refill. "He hits on everyone. I told him last week when I saw him at the airport to fuck off. I can't stand him. Anyway…get back to Caleb Grey. Bed…details." Lainey laughed._

" _Yes…he is amazing. He wants to do it all the time though...like we finish and ten minutes later we are at it again. One night it was like five times in one night. He is really strong and he is just oh god…he is like a Greek God. But he is thoughtful…always making sure I am satisfied like he wants me to get off over and over again. He won't quit until I do. So does that answer your question? God you should see his body." Lainey was swooning._

" _Who cares about his body…what about his dick?" Miki asked raising her eyebrows making the girls scream in laughter._

" _It's huge. Oh my god…stop it you guys you are making me blush."_

" _God all those Grey brothers are ridiculously hot. I also use to have a huge crush on the middle one, Henry. What is the little girl like and what about her mother?" Lexi put her hand on Lainey's arm almost concerned. "I am not sure I would want to date a guy that already had a kid. Is it a pain?"_

" _No…oh my gosh no. I adore her. His little girl lives with him. Her name is Viviana and she is four years old. She is the sweetest, cutest little thing you have ever seen. I am crazy about her. She is adorable. She doesn't speak much English so we have had to really learn to communicate…but her English is getting better all the time."_

" _Whoa…hold up! Why doesn't she speak English?" Lexi turned down the music when she asked._

" _I see you are not current on your gossip magazine. Good! She was born in Brazil and just arrived here before Christmas. She was raised by her grandmother on her mother's side and Caleb who would fly to Brazil every six weeks. Her mother gave her up at birth and never even saw her or wanted her. But she just died last week."_

" _Who…the grandmother or the mother?"_

" _Well both are dead now. The grandmother died before Christmas that is why Caleb brought her here. He has wanted to bring her here ever since she was born…but well it's a long story but his ex…Viviana's mother wouldn't agree to it even though she didn't even raise her. Anyway the grandmother died of cancer and then Caleb's ex died last week."_

" _How did she die?" Lainey looked at Miki. She felt like she shouldn't really divulge what happened. If the story about Augustine ever came out, Caleb wouldn't want people to know he was tied to her._

" _I'm not sure…drugs or something…I don't really know." It was a white lie she would have to live with._

" _So do you think he will give you a ring for your birthday?" Miki was all giddy._

" _Good god no. We have only been dating two months. I wouldn't even accept a ring if he did get me one. We need more time together. I am in love with him, but we haven't had enough time together. He isn't real happy about me being away this summer on tour and I am keeping my fingers crossed that we get through that without problems. If he had his way I would break my contract but I would never do that. You know he is an amazing designer and architect so he is designing my house. I think he plans on building a huge house for him and Vivi too, and he hasn't really seriously mentioned us living together or anything. So…I don't know where we are headed. But I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. You will really like him. He is easy to be around."_

" _Well…easy to look at that is for sure. He is ridiculously hot. Do you trust him?" Lexi asked with her eyebrow raised._

" _Yes...why do you ask that?" Lainey was a bit surprised by the question._

" _Well…google him…he has been with so many women it is crazy. Actresses, models, even a fricking princess."_

" _Really? What princess?" Lainey was a bit surprised by that one._

" _Some princess from Sweden. I mean he has women all over the world wanting him. Just checking to make sure he is serious about you too Lainey. I don't want to see you hurt."_

 _Lainey was quiet and then spoke up. "He tells me he loves me all the time. You will meet him this weekend. You guys tell me after you meet him if you think he is serious about me. I think he is. But now you have me nervous."_

" _Maybe you should cut him off on the sex and see if he gets all pissed or weirded out." Miki offered up. "You know…see if it is about more than the sex."_

" _Pretty sure a guy like Caleb Grey can get laid anytime he wants Miki…I doubt it is just about the sex. But be careful Lainey. He has women after him all the time."_

 _Lainey smiled not at all feeling confident inside. She trusted Caleb…but he would go hours without calling her sometimes and she knew it was because he was busy with Vivi or work. Since they had been together he hadn't been seen with anyone else and the media knew they were together. Why did she all of a sudden feel insecure? Should she ask him to sever all of his relationships with the women he knew? She knew that he had ex-flings he stayed in touch with. Caleb was that way. He was so outgoing that he made sure he stayed friends with most of the women he hooked up with if possible. He didn't want her to talk to other guys so shouldn't she expect the same from him? Was she being paranoid? They surely had a lot of development to go with their relationship._

 **Tuesday Evening**

"Caleb…it is great to see you." I shake Peyton's hand firmly. He has no idea how good it is to see him as well. "So this is your little girl?"

"Yes…this is Viviana." I am holding Vivi and tell her in Spanish that this is a good friend of mine. I went into work at 5:30 this morning and worked behind closed doors catching up and reviewing project plans and today when I got home she was quite clingy and upset that I left her again for the entire day. No way is she letting me go.

"It is nice to meet you Viviana." Peyton shows Viviana his empty hand then reaches behind her ear and pulls out a quarter making her gasp. "This was in your ear!" Her eyes get wide and her hands go to her ears.

"Papa how did he do that? Do I have money in my ears?" She asked me in Spanish and I laugh.

"It's a magic trick." Peyton does it again and each time Vivi giggles. We make our way to the gym and I tell Tongo to watch Vivi as she plays on the in ground trampoline. I grab a basketball and throw it to Peyton and we take turns making shots. We shoot for about fifteen minutes without saying a word. Every once in a while I see Peyton staring at me. He throws the ball hard at me and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay Peyton I remember how this works. You wait until I start talking. So here is the deal…I had a complete fucking melt down the other day. The first one I have had in years…and I thought I was past that." I hold the basketball in my hands and then take a shot from outside the arc and it swishes in. Peyton rebounds it and holds onto it.

"So…tell me…what happened." He motions for me to sit on one of the bleachers and we sit down. I look over at Vivi and she looks tired. I text my mom to see if she can give her a bath and I will come up and put her to bed. She tells me to have Tongo bring her up. She resists and cries not wanting to leave me making me feel guilty as shit so I decide that I will take her with me to Denver just hoping that Lainey understands. She doesn't need me to leave her again. After I get her settled and Tongo has taken her up to my mom, I go back to Peyton.

"Sorry. She has been through a lot with her grandmother dying, me gone, adjusting here in Seattle, learning English. You know it's a lot for a four year old."

"It would be a lot for an adult. Can I say considering I didn't even know you were a father until you called me the other day…you are really good with her. But let's talk about you."

For the next thirty minutes I tell Peyton everything. I told him quite a bit on the phone when I called him from Brazil, but I tell him mostly about the day I had the PTS attack.

"So…I just felt the walls closing in. I couldn't breathe. I was in a cold sweat, shaking, tunnel vision, rapid heart rate the whole nine yards."

"What was the last thought you had before you started posting?"

"That Vivi has been through so much and if I went to jail…she would lose me. I didn't care about me…I was worried about her. That was my last thought." Peyton nods. "I also thought about Josie…she would have stopped me from having it happen. I miss that dog so much it hurts. Do you think I need to get another service dog?"

"Do you?'

"Fuck Peyton…I hate when you do that shit…answer a question with a question." Peyton pulls his long hair into a pony tail and smiles at me. "Okay fine. I didn't think I did. But…after the other day I think I should. I don't want Vivi to ever experience me going through that. It would scare her. So if I can prevent that from happening with a service dog that can head it off …then…I guess I should." I look at him.

"Okay…we can arrange that. Caleb…you have to accept that this is with you forever. You can control it…and you have for a long time. But knowing that you might have been taken away from your daughter triggered more than you could control. So…if nothing else…you should take away from that experience that even though you have controlled PTSD…you will always be a crisis away from an attack. Have you been exercising and getting plenty of mental health? You know taking care of yourself is vital."

"I haven't been getting my usual three hour work out in since I brought Vivi home. Two hours at best four times a week. I haven't gone hiking…I haven't been swimming laps or running much…just weights mostly. I have been getting laid a lot…so I guess that is good for mental health right?" Peyton smiles.

"The best. Nothing better. Tell me about her. I read about you and Lainey Montgomery right?"

"Yes I am seeing Lainey Montgomery." I shrug…what else is there to say.

"She is an amazing skater, a breathtakingly beautiful woman. But what is the extent of your relationship because I find it surprising you have yet to mention her."

"I'm afraid to get too attached to be honest. After Augustine…I have huge trust issues. I really care for her. I am in love with her. But…with that said…nowhere ready to ask her to marry me. I am a bit hesitant to put that much into our relationship until we really get to know everything about each other. We are still in that learning phase."

"Has she given you reason not to trust her?"

"No. I mean she has that fucking skier Johnny Warren chasing after her and that actor…what's his name…does a lot of chick flicks…Dalton something."

"Dalton Winston and you are full of shit…you know who he is?" I smile.

"Okay I do now…that asshole totally wants to fuck her too…so I guess I trust her…I just don't trust all the men in the world that think she is a 'breathtakingly beautiful woman." I raise an eyebrow at Peyton and he laughs.

"Okay you aren't ready to get married. But how would you feel if you lost her?"

"Why would I lose her? But if I did…and it wasn't mutual…as it stands right now, I would be pretty devastated. I care about her. I think we could have a future together."

"Caleb you have identified two goals. To keep Vivi safe and to have a future with Lainey. In order to have those two things happen…you need to get back on the plan. Plenty of exercise because we know that really helps you. We should probably meet several times a week again for a few months, get back to some hiking and some extreme sports to test your limits and fears and I will get you another dog. It might take a few weeks to find you one." He grins at me with eyes wide open. "How about we do some parachuting this week." He laughs knowing this is the one thing I have not gotten the nerve to do.

"Fuck Peyton…baby steps…you want me to start with jumping from a damn plane?"

"Yes…go big or go home as they say." I rub my face and blow out air. Shit.

"Okay…but if I get up there and chicken out…don't call me a pussy. But sure…let's do it." He gives me the thumbs up. "Peyton can I ask you something?" He nods. "Tongo…he wants to leave me…get married…move on. I am taking that news pretty hard. I can't believe he would leave me, but it is something he has wanted for quite a while. Do you think I can live normally without him?" Peyton is quiet for a second and looks at me. He knows from traveling with Tongo and me for over a year how dependent I am on Tongo. He rubs his face then shakes his head.

"Yes. You absolutely can. I know how hard this is for you, but you can Caleb. You are stronger than you think." I stand up and shake his hand and walk to the house feeling lighter than I have in a long time. Hell I just agreed to jump out of a damn plane. I don't just feel lighter, I feel free and hopeful. I didn't realize how much the past five years have weighed on me until this was finally over. I laugh when I catch myself humming and singing down the hallway. My mom passes me and has a huge smile.

"Mom." My mom stops and turns around still smiling.

"I'm back. I am free and I'm back."

My mom looks me over and comes over to me placing her hand on my face. She fights back her tears and tilts her head looking into my eyes. "Yes…I think you are Caleb. I think you are."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Jumping to a New Conclusion**

The past few days have flown by quickly and now I am sitting on this small airplane preparing to jump from a damn plane. Ted offered to come up with me…looking for any excuse to jump from a plane because he is a crazy mother fucker and loves that shit. Tongo offered to come too…but I needed to do this on my own. I am soaking wet in sweat and anxiety. Peyton is sitting next to me and as is standard when he has been around me in a high stress situation, he reaches over and grabs my wrist to check my heart rate.

"Cal…breathe in and tell me why you're up here getting ready to jump from a plane." I shake my head a bit for some clarity.

"To prove to myself that this is nothing compared to what I have already experienced and I can survive anything."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes…how much more could I possible go through that would be worse than I have already experienced...unless of course something happened to Vivi."

"We can't let the unknown dictate our paths Caleb." Peyton shouts over the plane engines. If you really believe you have experienced the worst…then this is easy…just like the rest of your life. The path you take from here on…will be straight with a few curves in the way…but you can guide yourself through them right? Look at me Caleb." I look up and straighten my back. "Ready when you are. You know what to do, right? I will jump right after you…I will be with you…you got this."

I nod. Peyton convinced me that a tandem jump didn't make me stronger…just a continuation of being dependent. I'm not sure about that…but after instructions…here I am jumping on my own. I look down. Fuck…Ted is even crazier than I thought if he finds this a rush. I feel like I am going to throw up. Well let's get it over with. I nod and get in place at the door holding to the handles for dear life looking down. Holy fuck.

"You got this Caleb. I believe in you…believe in yourself. You got this." I close my eyes quickly and count to three and push off…ohhh shitttt! I did it. I feel like I am weightless and slowly open my eyes. I look over to my right and about twenty feet away is Peyton smiling with thumbs up suspended in air as freely as I am. I look around and it is a beautiful feeling…exhilarating actually. My heart rate is actually slowing down…I am at such peace. I did it…I fucking did it! I start laughing and hollering. I feel more freedom than I have ever felt. I turn my body and I see the beautiful blue sky, I roll over and see the ground way below…I do a somersault in mid-air with nothing to catch me. I spin over and over and do cartwheels in the sky. I look over at Peyton and he is laughing and signals for me to pull my chord. I don't want this to end but I pull the chord and am a bit startled at the pull and pressure I feel when the parachute opens. I see the target area below me getting closer and closer as I fall faster and faster towards the ground and then I hit the ground perfectly falling softly to my knees. It is the most exhilarating moment of my life and I vow I will be doing this again and again. I have just proven to myself I can move on having a life changing moment. As I sit on my knees catching my breath and fighting tears of triumph I realize it is over…it is really over and I can now move on.

I don't know how long I have been sitting on the ground. When I look up Peyton is sitting on the ground next to me hugging his knees, peacefully giving me all the time I need to grasp this moment. Facing my fears is a huge part of PTSD recovery. I know I can move forward now…for the first time in years. I feel like a million pounds has been lifted off my shoulders. Peyton isn't a guy to chat a lot…that is what I like most about him. He gives me a smile that is understanding…that says…you did it…without rubbing it in or reminding me why I am here. We sit in silence for a few more minutes.

"You good?" Peyton takes off his helmet and I do the same.

"Yes…great. Really great." He nods at the crew who come over and take my parachute off of me and I stand up and slowly walk back to the hanger. I yelp out a victory cheer and when I get to hanger entrance I stop in front of Tongo. We don't say anything to each other for a few seconds.

"You did it Uso."

"I did it Uso." I smile at him then he picks me up and gives me a huge bear hug holding me in the air like I am fifty pounds not a 180 pounds and together we holler and cheer laughing and yelping for the whole world to hear.

I get in my car with Tongo following me and drive to the hospital to see how Carter is doing. He had his surgery yesterday and the doctors feel it was a success, for now. He might need surgery again in a few years but that is not clear yet. He is still in the NICU but he might even get to come home next week and Henry and Timmi feel more hopeful than they have in weeks.

On my way I call Lainey. I think she is rehearsing but she might pick up if she isn't on the ice.

"Hi…how was your jump?" She sounds as excited as I am.

"It was amazing. It was the most liberating and incredible experience…you should go up with me sometime. Would you do it?"

"I would love to do that. Sounds scary but fun." She pauses. "Hey…do you have a minute?"

"Yes I am just driving over to the hospital to see how Carter is doing and then I am headed home. I went into work this morning at five and worked until one before going out for the jump. What's up?"

"I think I messed up and I haven't been able to sleep I am worried about it."

"About what babe?" I noticed last night when we talked she was quieter than usual.

"Well…the other night when Lexi and Miki were over we were drinking wine and I think I had loose lips. I don't want you mad at me, but I am not even sure what I am allowed to share and what I am supposed to keep secret. We have had so many rules and security issues…and now that everything has been resolved I probably said too much."

I sigh. Why can't women ever just keep their mouths shut around other women? I notice when my sister and sister–in-laws get together they spend hours ripping other women apart and talking shit about half the people they know. "What did you tell them?" I cut the guy off next to me not paying attention. I am hoping she didn't say anything about Augustine.

"Well…they asked if you were good in bed and if your wanger was big."

I laugh. "My wanger? Okay that was easy…you said yes to both right?" I look in my rear view mirror and see Tongo trying to catch up with me as I hit I-5. I slow down a bit. I am not looking to ditch him. I just felt like driving myself. "Okay no big deal. I don't really want you to get too detailed about what we do in the bedroom…but you were drinking having a chick night…I get it. My sister and sister-in-law's talk about all that shit when they get together too. Is that it? Is that what you were worried about?"

"No. I'm sorry but I told them that Augustine was dead…it just came up…and they asked me how she died and I said I didn't really know…maybe a drug overdose or something. I didn't tell them she committed suicide. But I know I shouldn't have said anything."

I don't say anything. I shake my head and pause before saying anything. I want to yell at her and I am pissed. She knows sharing information about Augustine is off limits.

"Did you tell them her name?"

"No…I didn't. I'm sorry. I knew as soon as it came out I should shut up." Yes she should have.

"Fine. Just don't say anything else. Please. I don't want that shit out there. When I get there tomorrow…I might have to get them to sign an NDA. Is that a problem?" My voice has to tell her I am pissed.

"No…they probably won't mind. I'm sorry. Are you really pissed?"

"Kind of…but I will get over it. Just try not to say anything else about August okay?" I know I am chastising her. "Look…it's done, let's just forget about it…we will have them sign the NDA's and no harm done."

"Okay…I'm sorry. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…what else is on your mind?" I sigh loud enough for her to have heard me.

"Are you still in contact with your ex-flings?"

Where is this coming from? "I get emails…hear from them time to time. But I haven't seen any of them. Why are you asking me this?" She seems nervous or distracted and I am starting to wish I hadn't called her. "Tell me…why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't let my friends get in my head, but they pointed out that women are always talking about you and after you. Lexi told me that you dated a princess once and I don't know Caleb…I am going to be away all summer and it just makes me insecure. You know I shouldn't even bring it up, but I want to be honest with you about my feelings."

"No I am glad you said something. You don't need to worry Lainey. I only have you on my mind and I want us. But I sure as hell don't want you to go this summer…and if you stayed in Seattle…we would be able to be together. With you leaving for two months…that isn't exactly the best thing for our relationship is it?" She brought up leaving for the summer so I need to tell her what is on my mind too.

"Caleb…first of all I don't want to go. I want to stay in Seattle with you and Vivi too. I feel like we are just getting our relationship in a place of reality. It is our new beginning. No more threats, ex-girlfriends or distractions and I hate that I have to go when we could be together. But I have a contract and an obligation and I can't get out of it."

"Would you get out of it if you could?"

"Why do you ask me that? You think you can get me out of a contract?"

"Well…actually I do…so answer the question…would you stay home if you could get out of the contract."

"Caleb…I have a moral obligation here. I am not that person that just un-commits. I love you. I want to spend the next two months with you as much as possible before I have to leave. I want to make you so satisfied and so happy that when I leave you will be crying uncle for relief." I laugh.

"Oh really Ms. Montgomery? Do tell me how you will get me to cry uncle? You know I could go all night and all day if you are willing." She giggles making me smile as I pull into the hospital grounds.

"I think you know I can keep up with you Caleb and I look forward to showing you this weekend. You know I kind of changed my plans for this weekend."

"What's changed?" I pull into the hospital garage making sure that there are two parking spaces next to each other so Tongo can park next to me. You can rest assured ever since I was stabbed when I was 21 years old I follow protocol when it comes to parking these days.

"Well…I was planning on meeting all my friends in a bar to celebrate my birthday but I don't want to do that. I have just invited six people to meet me for dinner at Swaggers. Then after, rather than go clubbing, I thought I would just go to your place and we could have a quiet night."

"You don't want to go clubbing?"

"Well…I do and don't. I mean it would be fun…but I am anxious to be alone with you and you know Vivi…who would stay with her?"

"We have a great couple living on the grounds that watch over all the houses. Ben and Hattie McCorkin. They watch Ted, Henry and Phoebe's kids whenever they are in Aspen. But tomorrow night I thought I would stay with her until she goes to sleep then come and join you. Saturday morning Vivi and I have something special planned for you." I find myself smiling thinking about how excited Vivi was when she found out it was Lainey's birthday. She has been busy making pictures and crafts with my mom's help for Lainey. I told her we would make a birthday cake and she wanted to start three days ago.

"Okay, if you think it will be okay. But I don't want to stay out late. I do want to spend some time with you…alone Caleb. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. Listen baby, I am at the hospital to check on Carter. So I need to go. I will call you tonight. Laters."

"Hey. How is he doing?" Henry comes out of the NICU where he and Timmi have been rocking Carter and holding him.

"Better. He is more alert." He looks around and leads me away from the NICU down a hallway. "Hey Mike called…he has Augustine's ashes. What do you want him to do with them?" He looks at me and rubs his face.

"You growing a beard?" I ask him.

"No…just haven't shaved in a few days and Timmi likes me like this." He shrugs as if to say he hasn't shaved to make his wife happy. "Focus Cal…for fuck sake. What do you want Mike to do with Augustine? If it were up to me I'd tell him to throw her in the garbage…but I'm a dick that way."

"Tell him to bring her ashes back with him. I can't quite bring myself to bury them with Estella, but I will just keep her in a box and figure it out later."

"Don't do that Caleb. Just have her hanging around in a box or whatever is fucking creepy. Can't you dump them somewhere or bury them?"

"Where would I do that? I don't want her buried in the family cemetery. Maybe I will just bury her ashes in a public cemetery somewhere."

"Okay he will bring them back with him. I also made a contact with one of our partners in Portugal. They will take Solis on if that is what he wants. Decent salary…good work in corporate security. Jax hired an attorney in Portugal for Solis to use for the adoption. You may have to go there and sign off on everything and meet with their equivalent of children's services since you are the legal guardian."

"Wow…that is great. Thank you for arranging that when you have had so much going on. I owe you. I wouldn't mind going to Europe when Lainey is over there skating for the summer and Vivi likes Solis wife so I can make that work. But thanks again for taking care of all this."

"It's not a big deal. How was your jump? Did you actually do it?"

"Yes…it was the most exhilarating experience of my life. It was fantastic. You should go up with me. I want to do it again."

"I would love to." Like Ted, Henry isn't scared of anything either. "You headed home from here?"

"Yes…you need me to do something?"

"Steele and Grey have their first little league game today. You want to go watch it? I know the boys would love it if you were there. Phoebe and Jax are going and Dad said he was going to drive over."

"Sure…that would be great. Let me see if Dad will bring Vivi with him. Is it at the school?"

Henry tells Timmi he is leaving and I wave to her through the window. We head out together to go to the game.

 _Reid pulled into his parent's driveway. He was tired but he promised his parents he would stop by for dinner when he saw them at the baseball game. Henry's son Steele is a natural athlete just like Henry and he was the star of the game. Grey did really well hitting but seemed afraid of the ball when it was hit right at him making Jax go out of his mind. Reid couldn't help but laugh at how intense Jax was over a game with seven and eight year old's. He asked Reid to join him and Grey on Sunday to practice catching line drives._

 _Reid had enjoyed the game but went with the main purpose of running into Isabella Davoli. She showed up in the last inning, waved to him, walked over to the bench to talk to the boys patting their heads and talking to the coach then promptly turned around and left. Her ass still looked as great as he remembered but Reid didn't chase women. She saw him. She chose not to say hello…so he was not about to go after her. She had his number, she could call him. With that said…it pissed him off. Reid Sawyer was never ignored by women. This was a first and it had him rattled._

 _He pulled down the driveway and noticed Ivy's boyfriend's truck. He wasn't sold on the guy. Everyone seemed impressed that he was a cop. Reid had just spent the past few days around crooked cops so that didn't mean shit to him. Something about the guy irritated him. Jax said it was just because he didn't think anyone was good enough for Ivy. Maybe that was true. What the hell was her boyfriend's name again? He walked in the front door and talked to his dad right off the bat in his office._

 _"_ _So any word on the detective yet?" Reid inquired shutting the door. He had been told that Red Dog was assigned to put an end to the Brazilian detective's career any way he saw fit. But Reid wasn't privy with the details._

 _"_ _Reid…when Mike is back and Solis and his new family are out of the country there will be an update. Until then, nothing. I told you, I don't want you involved in this and prefer we not discuss this here." Reid looked at his dad and counted to ten. Like Henry with his father, Reid and Luke Sawyer often butted heads. Both Henry and Reid had either the fortune or misfortune, depending on what day it was, of having each of their father's previous positions. Henry as the head of GEH and Reid as the head of security at GEH. Both were often second guessed in their roles and both still treated like sons rather than the professionals they were._

 _"_ _Dad…I sat my ass in a god damn Humvee surrounded by crooked cops, mercenaries and grenade launchers all around me. I think I earned the right to know what the hell is going on."_

 _"_ _Reid…I understand how you perceive this as me keeping something from you. But…if this were ever to be made public, I don't want you implicated. You put your life at risk and I was very proud of you for the way you handled everything in Brazil. But one thing never changes between you and me. I am your dad…and until I am unable to think clearly or hold my own dick…I will protect you and still tell you what's up and how high to jump. It is called being a parent. Maybe you should go find a woman, knock her up and try parenting then you will understand my thought process here." Reid laughed._

 _"_ _Why does every conversation we have go into me finding a woman. For fuck sake. Has it ever occurred to you…I may not want to get married?"_

 _"_ _Yea…I said that too when I was your age and then met your mom. Will see."_

 _"_ _Dad…is Ivy here with her boyfriend?"_

 _"_ _Yes, they came over for dinner."_

 _"_ _What's his name again?"_

 _"_ _Craig…or is it Greg? Shit I think its Craig." Luke Sawyer seemed as uninterested in the guy as Reid. He knew that Phoebe hated him. They had Ivy and this guy over for dinner last week and Phoebe thought he was a "prick." And once she didn't like you, forget it. The guy was never going to be on her approval list._

 _"_ _Hey mom." Reid walk into the kitchen and Frankie Sawyer smiled lunging at her youngest son._

 _"_ _Oh goodness I am so glad you are home safe and sound and finally have come over. Are you hungry? I made some salad, Italian sausage and pasta. And…tiramisu for dessert. " He smiled. God he loved his mom's cooking and his Italian roots._

 _Reid walked over to greet Ivy with a hug and kiss on the cheek. She hugged him tight not letting go. "You okay Ivy?" He looked down at his sister. She still wasn't letting go. She looked tense…nervous. Certainly not herself._

 _"_ _I was just worried about you. Glad your home Batman." Ivy always called him Batman because when he was a kid he was obsessed with him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head then let go and turned around and reached out to her boyfriend to shake his hand. The guy was almost as tall as Reid, and clearly worked out. The only real thing he knew about him was that he was a cop and had a few kids from a previous marriage. He paused to even recall if he did a background check on him. He didn't recall that he had, and made a mental note to run one when he got home._

 _"_ _How's it going?" Reid shook Ivy's boyfriends hand firmly. They looked at each other awkwardly eye to eye. Reid almost laughed. There wasn't room in this house for another Alpha male. His dad was the king of Alpha's and he and Jax were right there with him. If this guy thought he would intimidate him, his brother or his dad, he wouldn't be around very long._

 _Jax and Reid were raised with tough love. Luke Sawyer loved his boys but he was of the old school that boys didn't cry, boys defended women and they better know how to defend themselves. When he was a kid, if he needed a cry, Reid would hide under his bed worried that his dad might see him. It wasn't that Luke Sawyer was unloving…if anything he was a great dad. He spent hours and hours playing with the kids when they were young and was always encouraging them to be the best they could be. He just was a very tough guy…who believed in raising tough sons._

 _Reid remembered crying when he was seven years old after Jax punched him really hard. Luke sent him to his room for crying then came in an hour later to tell him he was being punished because he cried instead of punching Jax back. When he went to find Jax later to punch him and get even, he found him in the exercise room. He too was being punished. Luke made him hit the punching bag one hundred times for hitting his little brother. He was exhausted and almost crying when Reid found him. That was Luke Sawyer's way of raising his sons. So if this boyfriend was wanting to play Alpha male in this house…good luck._

 _He made his way to the cupboards and took out a wine glass and poured himself a glass of Barolo._

 _"_ _So…how was Brazil?" Ivy asked her brother. He shrugged not really wanting to talk about it in front of the boyfriend cop…Craig…or Greg or whatever his name was._

 _"_ _Interesting. Hey…I thought I would come by tomorrow or the next day and fix your speakers."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you say something Ivy…I will take care of it." Craig/Greg jumped in._

 _"_ _Craig my brother said he would do it and I didn't think I needed to ask you."_

 _Reid watched with irritation but at least he knew the guy's name now. "Ivy…take me with you to the gym tomorrow. I need to run into that assistant principal again."_

 _"_ _Ivy doesn't go to that gym anymore." Ivy looked uncomfortable as Craig spoke for her. "She works out with me now."_

 _"_ _Why is that?" Reid leaned forward a bit. "Ivy…why is that?"_

 _"_ _I wanted her working out with me…you know…all those guys checking her out. I'm not okay with her talking to other guys." Craig smiled but Reid didn't._

 _"_ _I asked you Ivy…why aren't you going to your gym anymore."_

 _"_ _Not a big deal Reid…Craig and I like working out together." Ivy gave her brother a look wanting him to drop it but she was also apprehensive and playing with her fingers. A tell tale sign she was hiding something._

 _"_ _So what kind of security business were you doing all the way in Brazil?"_

 _"_ _Confidential." Reid took the anti-pasta plate from his mom and sat down at the breakfast bar._

 _"_ _Reid that is for everyone…not just you." Frankie laughed and Reid shoved it to the middle of the counter but not before taking most of the prosciutto off the plate._

 _"_ _Ivy…do you want me to also change your locks on the door? I hate those locks. I thought I would pick you up some new ones."_

 _"_ _She doesn't need new locks. They seem secure to me." Reid stopped mid-air from popping a pepper in his mouth and counted to ten glaring at Craig._

 _"_ _Dude…quit answering for my sister."_

 _"_ _Reid…why are you being so rude." Ivy was nervous._

 _"_ _I am not trying to be rude…I am trying to have a conversation with you…and for some reason you aren't the one answering my questions." Reid realized he was being short so he turned back to the anti-pasta plate. But he didn't like this guy and he couldn't put his finger on it. There was an awkward silence then Craig got up from his chair at the kitchen table and came over to the breakfast bar and sat down next to Reid._

 _"_ _Reid…I didn't mean to piss you off. Are we cool?" Reid looked at him. He didn't want to cause any problems tonight. But he was going to make some calls to his police buddies and find out more about this guy. His instincts were never wrong…and this time…they told him Ivy's boyfriend was trouble._

I finished packing for Vivi and then go downstairs to find my mom in the craft room. She is wrapping some birthday gifts that she picked up for Lainey.

"Hey…that was sweet of you to get Lainey something. I am sure she will be surprised." I sit down and watch my mom wrap and grab the ribbon and try and make a bow. It's terrible. It is the one thing as an artist and creative person I can't seem to do.

"Oh she is such a sweetheart…I am happy to get her a birthday gift. Vivi asleep?"

"Yes…she just went down. She is so excited to go to Aspen…but mostly to see Lainey."

"How is it going between you two Cal?" My mom pulls the paper off the large industrial roll. This room is set up for every craft making project one can imagine.

"Good. I think. I haven't seen her much lately. Now that everything with August is behind me…we need to do some real dating…maybe spend a weekend away…alone…all that before she leaves for the summer. But Vivi isn't quite ready for me to leave her again. So when Lainey comes back and moves here permanently…we will start getting into some normalcy."

"Caleb…do you think she is the one?" My mom looks hopeful and I sigh loudly. Why does my mom push so hard to know the details. My dad never asks me about my feelings.

"Mom…I don't know. I don't think I have ever felt this strongly about anyone. Even with August I felt more lust than love looking back. But…it's too soon. When I know…you will be the first to know."

"Well would you classify this as serious? You aren't seeing anyone else right?" Oh for fuck sake. I rub my face.

"No…not seeing anyone else. We are exclusive, but serious? I guess. I believe I am in love with her…but I just need to take my time here. I have Vivi to think of too."

"Well Lainey is wonderful with Vivi Caleb. You can't ask for more than that."

"Mom stop. I know she is great with her and Vivi loves her. But I can't marry someone just because Vivi loves her. I am not ready for that yet. Please I am not saying she isn't the one…I am just still a bit raw from everything that has happened. Give me time. Please." I am firm and my voice must tell her to drop it! I can tell my mom wants to say more but she bites her lip while she wraps presents.

"You know Dad and I are going to be away for a month this summer. We probably need to think about a nanny now. I hate to do that to you and to Vivi, but we really need to have a plan."

"I know. Phoebe was really pushing me hard to let Vivi come there every day. But I think that is too much for her and I don't want to take advantage of her."

"Yes well just settle on something. We should at least interview some nannies don't you think?" I nod as I do think it is time. "Caleb…how will you do with Lainey away this summer? Are you okay with that?"

"No." My mom looks up surprised.

"No? Well honey she has an obligation."

"So. I basically told her I would pay to get her out of her contract but she said she wouldn't do that because of some moral obligation. We can't build on our relationship with her away. So…no I'm not okay with it. In fact the more I think about it…the more I get pissed off. I don't want her to go but I know it isn't my decision."

"Caleb…you better not try and stop her. How would you feel if she told you that you couldn't go to one of your work sites and be away for a week?"

"Mom…that is different."

"Oh really? How so?" My mom sips her tea and looks at me making me feel uncomfortable. I smile.

"It just is." I get up not feeling like having this conversation.

"Caleb…don't ignore me. Lainey has trained for over 20 years to be the Olympic and world champion that she is. People from all over the world know who she is and want to have the opportunity to see her skate in person. She is fulfilling her obligation and commitment to the people expecting to go to one of her shows and see her. This isn't about you. I bet dollar to donuts that she would prefer to be with you too. But…that isn't the type of person she is. She feels she has an obligation and you need to respect her for that and not make it more difficult on her." Wow I just got schooled. I still don't say anything because this isn't a conversation I want to have right now. I smile at her and she shakes her head knowing I am tuning her out.

"So…I am going to work tomorrow until 2ish then I will come and get Vivi and we will take off. We will get back Sunday night…maybe Monday morning. I will let you know when to expect us. Just put the gifts that you want me to take on top of my travel bag."

"Caleb…"

"Mom…I heard you. I got it." I laugh when she gives me one of her looks and she shakes her head at me. "Hey I made a decision today on something else."

"Oh…what's that?"

"You know I had myself half convinced I needed another service dog…but after jumping out of the plane…it changed me. I don't want another dog…makes me to dependent. I don't want that added crutch. Josie was good for me…but I am not that guy now."

"But Caleb…what if something were to happen again and…"

"Mom…I can't live my life like that. I would look at that dog as my weakness. I know I still have some work to do…so Peyton and I are spending more time together but I really don't want a service dog. It confines me somehow."

"I understand that. Be sure though and there is nothing to be ashamed about. You know that right?"

"Maybe…but its more about me not being dependent. I'm starving, going to make a smoothie. Want one?"

"Not with all that protein stuff and whatever else you put in yours." I laugh and squeeze her arm.

"You could use a little help mom…getting soft. Ouch. Kidding…jeez." My mom pinched my upper arm making me laugh again. God I feel good, and in less than 24 hours when I see my girl…I will feel even better. I kiss her and head out to call Lainey one more time before we head out tomorrow. She picks up instantly.

"Hi…22 hours babe…I am so excited."

"Me too. What are you doing right now?"

"Really want to know?" She giggles. "The big shave."

"Ahhh…I like that. Makes me hungry just thinking about it."

"Okay…change the subject. I get really hot and bothered when we do the dirty talk." I smile.

"I rather like the dirty talk. But okay. I'm just glad you're over your period, so we can really get down and dirty. I love munching on that…"

"Caleb! Stop…you are completely embarrassing me." I smile. I know she is really bashful when it comes to talking about sex.

"Okay, I won't tell you all the things I am going to do to your delectable body, but just know it will happen. Anyway, I am going to go into work early tomorrow, after I work out, then pick up Vivi around two. Are any of your friends staying at the house with us? I need to let Hattie know."

"No. Just me. I didn't really invite them. They gave me some grief about not staying with them…but I am still pissed at them for getting in my head, so I don't want to stay with them." I roll my eyes. Another thing about women…they never let things go.

"Okay I will text you when we get into Aspen. Are you sure you don't want us to pick you up so you can fly with us to Aspen?"

"No. I will be there by the time you arrive. You get Vivi settled and I will meet you at the club. I will have my suitcase in Stankey's car. But I will fly back with you Sunday." She pauses. "Caleb…don't be late. I can't wait to see you."

"Lainey…I will be there. Nothing could stop me. Okay babe…I need to work on some plans tonight and I have a resume that intrigues me that I am looking over. So I will see you tomorrow."

For the next three hours I finish the schematics on two sets of plans I have been working on. The first is for Lainey's house. It had turned out well…the cottage style like she wants. It is quaint and should fit her budget. It is about 3600 square feet. She wanted a workout studio, a master and two bedrooms and a huge closet and gourmet kitchen. If she doesn't end up using it I will build it in a development that I have in Medina. I could make a spec home out of this and turn it quickly. I have some construction crews that will be winding down in another month so it works for me either way.

The second set of plans is for my house. I am taking a huge leap of faith on this one. I have a piece of property I have been eyeing for a while. I always had a certain style house I thought I would build when I was ready to settle down. And this plan is nothing like what I thought I would build. I incorporated a lot of the cottage style design that Lainey wants into this home. The only difference is my design is for 19,000 square feet. It has everything I want, large gym, seven bedrooms, two offices with one that has a thousand square feet alone for drafting and designing. A massive kitchen, a playroom that will have Vivi out of her mind, a large library and a lot that can accommodate a pool and basketball court. I suppose it could also have a small indoor ice rink as it has plenty of acres. I let out a huge breath of air. Fuck…I am really getting ahead of myself here. I am nowhere ready to propose, yet I just designed a house around what both Lainey and I want. I will not share this one with her yet. Hopefully I can put her off buying a lot for her house for a few months. One thing for sure…if Lainey could get in my head she would know that she has nothing to worry about. She owns me body and soul.

We land in Aspen and Vivi runs around the house exploring. Snow season has just finished and while there is still snow on the mountains the ski resorts are closed. I can't wait to take Vivi here next winter to play in the snow. Hattie makes us dinner and I let them get use to each other while I take a shower. We brought Woody with us this weekend since Ted said he wouldn't need him all weekend. Woody will stay here at my parent's house with Vivi, Hattie and Ben until I get home from the club with Lainey.

We have had dinner and Vivi has had her bath. I let her use the massive tub in my parent's bathroom. I use to love that tub when I was a kid. It is like a damn swimming pool. She plays in it until she is turning pruney and gives me some four year old attitude when I tell her it is time to get out. She is starting to learn how to work me when it comes to going to bed.

"One more story Papa." I look at my watch. It is almost 9:00. I told Lainey I would meet her around 9:30 but I need to make sure Vivi is knocked out cold before I leave. I read her one more short story. Bo-Henry jumps up on the bed and snuggles with her on the other side.

"Sing to me Papa."

"Vivi…this is the only song…no more stories, after this song you have to go to sleep. We have to wake up early and make Lainey breakfast and give her all of her presents. Plus we have to make a cake." She smiles and claps her hands. I sing her favorite song which is Old McDonald. We have to do every damn farm animal three times before she will let me stop. I tickle her and she laughs a full out belly laugh. I finally get her settled in and start her music box, turn on the night light that I brought with me because she has it in her head she can't fall asleep without it and walk towards the door. She is sleeping in Phoebe's old room which she thinks is cool. I make it to the door and am about to turn off the light.

"Papa, I have to potty." I look at her. Is she playing me again?

"Vivi…you just went."

"I need to brush my teeth."

"You did that too." I roll my eyes. She said that in English…she is so playing me.

"I'm scared. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Well shit. I walk over to her.

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't know this house."

"You are safe. You have Bo-Henry here with you. But scoot over I will stay with you a few more minutes." But that doesn't work real well as she chats away non-stop. She is too wound up. "Viviana, do you want me to go and pick up Lainey and bring her here or not?"

"Yes Papa. I wait up for you…go get her."

"No Viviana. We might go out for a little bit before I bring her back here. She will be here in the morning. Now quit talking and go to sleep. Give me kisses and turn over. I will stay with you for five more minutes." She reaches up and pulls me down and makes me laugh when she puckers up. God I love her so much. I kiss her cheeks and forehead then sit up. I rub her eyebrows…for some goofy reason she likes that and it makes her sleepy. I almost fall asleep myself but finally twenty minutes later she is asleep and I get up gingerly off the bed and comically tip toe towards the door. Bo-Henry sits up and growls and I freeze in place not moving. Don't move and wake her up you fucking dog or I will build you a dog house and put it square on the ice rink where you will freeze your little puppy ass off. I wait a few seconds and push open the door. God damn it I need to put some WD-40 on these doors, they creek. I pause and then when there is a good minute of no movement I practically throw myself out the door and shut the door very slowly. Jesus Christ…this is worse than when I use to sneak out in high school.

Tongo and I pull up to the club in downtown Aspen and I am taken right to the front of the line for the club Lainey has chosen. I should as Henry and Ted own it. I didn't tell Lainey that information as she doesn't need me to get in the VIP section. She is America's sweetheart after all. I smile thinking about that moniker that was bestowed on her. I walk through the club with the general manager. We chat a few minutes and I tell him I am with Lainey and he says he will make sure to put everything on my tab and give extra attention personally to our section.

I spot Lainey and her friends sitting in the VIP section and make my way over. She jumps up and steps down on the step that separates the VIP section from the rest of the club. I walk up to the step and pull her in my arms, one arm around her waist, the other pulling her chin towards me.

"Hi baby."

 _Lainey kept looking at the door waiting for Caleb to walk through. She was nervous and anxious. It had been almost two weeks since they saw each other and she had missed him terribly. Her friends kept asking her where he was. He was only about twenty minutes late. She knew he had to put Vivi to bed so maybe she wasn't cooperating tonight. She slowly sipped her wine and graciously signed autographs whenever asked._

 _"_ _Relax Lainey. You look gorgeous." Miki rubbed Lainey's back. She was wearing her long thick hair loose the way Caleb liked it, a sexy sheer peach blouse and her short brown suede skirt. She looked up when she sensed him near. God he was gorgeous. He was wearing his jeans with a rust colored tight sweater that showed his fabulous abs and muscles and played off his copper colored hair. He still hadn't gotten a haircut but Lainey liked the waves and the way his hair fell softly over his forehead. She noticed every woman gaze at him as he walked past. She jumped up and stepped down to the first step separating the club from the VIP section._

 _"_ _Hi baby." Caleb pulled her close placing his hand on her waist and with the other he tugged on her chin. Even standing on the step she was shorter than Caleb and he leaned down and placed several soft butterfly kisses on her lips and then pulled her even closer and quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth soliciting a soft moan from Lainey. He pulled back and looked at her. "God you look gorgeous. Happy birthday beautiful." She smiled shyly. "I have all of your presents at the house. I hope you don't mind waiting until we get there to open them. I didn't want to bring them here."_

 _"_ _I can wait. You being here is my present!" She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Come meet my friends."_

 _She pulled Caleb's hand and brought him over to the table made up of mostly women other than three guys. She introduced her friend Miki, and a bunch of people whose names Caleb couldn't hear over the music and finally to her friend Lexi who Caleb instantly didn't like. Lexi was loud, aggressive and tried to monopolize Caleb in idle conversation that turned aggressive._

 _"_ _So…let me just ask you Caleb Grey…why are you pursuing Lainey when you can clearly can have any woman you want?" Lexi leaned in and asked Caleb. He bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything to embarrass Lainey._

 _"_ _First of all…you overstate my ability to be with any woman I want. But with that said…I am with the woman I want. I think Lainey is perfect. She is sweet, thoughtful, obviously beautiful and brilliant. What more does a man need?" Caleb looked at Lexi. What was her problem? "Don't you agree Lexi?"_

 _"_ _Well of course. She is super-hot. So many guys are pursuing her. She also could have her pick of men. I just want to make sure you have good intentions with her. You are known to have dated quite a few women and Lainey is late to the dating game other than Johnny of course." If she was trying to make Caleb jealous she was doing a good job._

 _"_ _Well than I am fortunate that she has chosen me aren't I?" Caleb took a sip of scotch and winked at Lainey who was looking at him nervously. She was standing up talking to a friend and shaking her head no to the tequila shot that was being pushed in her face._

 _"_ _Are you going to roadblock her from going on her European tour?" Caleb looked down and smiled into his glass. If this Lexi was a guy punches might be thrown about now. He looked at her and gave her an insincere smile. He remembered the conversation he had earlier with his mom and once again paused before responding._

 _"_ _I would be lying if I told you I won't miss Lainey or wish she wasn't going to be away all summer. However, with that said, she is a talented, amazing skater and people from all over the world should have the opportunity to see her skate in person. I would never ask her to deny others that opportunity. It is just two months. I will fly over to see her and we will get through it." Lexi smiled._

 _"_ _Okay…you pass." With that she got up and Caleb took another sip of his drink refusing to tell Lexi she could fuck off and he didn't give a rat's ass if she approved or not. He knew he had to play nice. He grabbed Lainey and pulled her hand leading her to the dance floor. They had never danced together in public and Lainey was shocked at what a good dancer Caleb was. She had heard his family tease him about being the family Chippendale but now she saw first-hand what they were talking about._

 _The music slowed down and Caleb pulled her close. He kissed her neck and bit her ear softly whispering how beautiful she looked and how much he had missed her. "How much longer do we need to stay?" He looked down at her and reached down and kissed her softly._

 _"_ _Maybe an hour. I want to get out of here before they start throwing more shots at me. I drank one but I don't want to drink, I switched to club soda. I want to have all my senses when we go back to your place."_

 _"_ _I'm glad. Me too. I don't want to rush you and take you away from being with your friends. Really. But I am anxious to get you alone."_

 _They danced one more dance, kissing and talking softly to each other the entire time. To anyone watching it was clear that their relationship was serious. Tongo stood against the wall, having to ask several people to delete their photos that they took of the kissing couple. One did so without effort, another person asked for money to delete the photo. Tongo handed the intruder a one-hundred dollar bill and a warning not to do it again._

 _They went back to their table with Lainey sitting on Caleb's lap. A few of her friends came by and talked but they were into each other so much, no one bothered them. After almost an hour, the DJ announced it was Lainey's birthday and the crowd cheered for the Olympian champion. A beautiful birthday cake was brought out and Lainey clutched Caleb's hand wanting him next to her for the celebration. After she blew out the candles she turned around and kissed Caleb who held her tight giving the crowd a show as he kissed her passionately and whispered, "I think it's been an hour."_

The house is quiet when we walk in. Hattie is sitting by the fireplace reading a book and Ben is asleep in a chair. I introduce Lainey and they stay only a few minutes before making their exit. Tongo, Stankey and Woody make their way to the security office. I give Lainey a tour of the main floor and tell her when I build my house in Aspen it will be completely different. I have been planning it in my head since I was ten years old. I bought my property based on the vision I have had and hope I can actually find time to start on it in the next year.

We are standing in the great room. "Hey…can I give you your presents from me tonight? Vivi has hers' and my mom's presents hiding. She didn't want you to find them. But I would like to give you mine now, if that is okay?" I grab two bottles of water before walking into my dad's office. "This isn't your present…but here. These are done." I hand Lainey the blueprints for her house. "I hope you like everything. I think they turned out well. I made some adjustments on your mud and laundry rooms, more cupboards, work space…but nothing major from what we talked about." I throw another log into the fire place and send Tongo a text telling him to take the other two guys and get lost downstairs in the staff apartment.

"Thank you. I didn't expect you finish these so soon with everything else you have going on."

"I wanted to get them done for you. We can spread them out and look at them tomorrow if you want." I hope she isn't in too much of a hurry on this as I sort my feelings out. I would eventually like to show her my other plans but I just don't feel ready. Is it because I am afraid of losing her…rejection…scaring her off? Should I show my hand and give her an idea on how I see my future…with her in it?

Lainey comes over to where I am standing and puts her arms around me, kissing my cheek. "No seriously…thank you. I know you spent a lot of time on these. I can't thank you enough. Are you okay? You are quiet all of a sudden."

"No I'm fine. We can figure out a way for you to thank me later." I kiss her nose and see Tongo and the guy's head out of the security office and go downstairs to the apartment. I hold up my finger and walk back into the office and get her gifts. I motion for her to sit down with me on the couch and hand her a large tube. "This is a draft. You know your rec room that you want to build? You said you wanted a built in wall for all your medals and skating trophies. But I thought it would be cool if you had a mural…a collage…of all your wins, your skating, on the podium getting your medals…well you can look at it…but this is something I sketched for you. If you like it we can have it made into a mural in your new house in your rec room." I don't know why I am nervous. I worked on it for hours upon hours all week, even in Brazil, but I want her to like it. She unrolls it and spreads it open.

"Oh my god Caleb…this is unreal. You are amazing. This must have taken hours. I love it."

"I thought we would make it to scale a full size wall…when it is painted it will look a lot better."

"Caleb…I can't even believe all the things you captured. There is my family in the stands…oh my gosh that is from my first Olympics…where did you get this from…this is my first skating competition when I was nine…how did you know to sketch all these images…and when did you have time to do all of these?"

"I called your uncle and aunt and they scanned a lot of photos over to me and I think I watched every single video of you skating that was online."

"You are unbelievable. Your talent is unreal. I love this…oh my gosh…you even sketched my first coach, Ms. Nancy. Caleb…this is just amazing." She seems to really love it. She runs her fingers over some of the different images I tried to capture.

"If I left anyone or anything out let me know I can add them."

"Is there anything you can't do artistically? I can't even draw a stick person. Does it come naturally to you?"

"Yes, like I am sure skating comes naturally to you. I just see it in my head and it transforms on paper. I'm in awe of you when you are on the ice. See we are a lot of like. We are both left handed…both have unusual talents….and we both like chocolate malt balls. We will have talented babies." I say this before even thinking and she opens her eyes wide and blushes and I hand her another gift.

"We will." She reaches over and kisses my cheek whispering, "You really didn't need to get me anything else. You are too sweet."

She opens the Cartier box and gasp when she opens the diamond cuff bracelet. I went with Phoebe's suggestion of jewelry…and she sits with her mouth open. "Caleb…this is beautiful. It must have cost a fortune. You spent too much on me!" Well it wasn't a fortune. It was only about $120,000 so I hope she doesn't flip out with her next gift. She puts the bracelet on her wrist and holds her arm out and leaps on my lap kissing me. "I love my gifts…god you spoiled me. Thank you! Thank you!"

"Wait…there is one more." I hand her the document not sure how she is going to react. But I wanted to do it for her and it insures she will stay put in Seattle sooner than later.

"What is this Caleb?" She looks at me confused as she reads through the document.

"It is the deed to the building I bought you for your skating center. I think it will work perfectly. It was a warehouse that stored frozen food products for a food service company. So all the right grade air and heating units are already in place. The square footage is perfect. My crew can build if for you and I reached out to some investors I know … their names and investment details are all included…so you should have enough to get your skating school open." Lainey looks at me speechless. She stands up and then sits down.

"What? This is…Caleb…this is…I don't know what to…Caleb this is… " I laugh because she is jumping up and down and crying and laughing and turning around and completely confused. "You gave me this fabulous sketch that you are turning into a mural. Then you gave me this unreal diamond bracelet. I don't have anything this expensive and never imagined that I would. But now this? Oh my god!" I stand up and she jumps in my arms wrapping her legs around me. "I won't let anyone down. I will make it a successful school. I already have sponsors that will board some of my students, and I will pay everyone back…and oh my god…"

"Baby…investors don't expect to be paid back. This isn't a loan. This is an investment. No one really expects to make much money on this. It's that they believe in you and what you can do. Besides…it is selfish on my part. If you are here with your students…then you aren't traveling and I get more of you."

"Caleb…" She shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She kisses me and I skim my tongue across her lips. I can tell she is frustrated with what she perceives as extravagant gifts but I don't feel like I was over the top. I can't spend all my money in ten lifetimes…so I want to share it with her.

"You can show me how much you love me." I sit down with her on my lap and bite her bottom lip and pull her close pushing my tongue into her rich luscious mouth. She has the best lips. I swore I wasn't going to attack her tonight. I don't want her to think it is always about sex, but I want and need her more than I have ever needed her or wanted anything in my life. It has been a rough two weeks and she comforts me in a way no one ever has.

 _Lainey loved the sketch and the bracelet was beautiful and probably the most valuable item she would ever own…next to her Olympic Gold Medal which in her mind was priceless. But what could she say about the building and the effort Caleb went to in getting the rest of her investors? He pulled her on his lap and kissed her hard. She had sworn she was going to suggest they wait to be intimate in their start over and new beginnings commitment to each other. But she wanted his touch. She wanted him to hold her, skin to skin and to love each other. The deeper he kissed her the more she wanted him._

 _"_ _Caleb…can we go upstairs? This room is beautiful and romantic, but I feel exposed." They were in the expansive white family room that had large animal rugs on the floor and the largest fireplace Lainey had ever seen. She giggled. "Is that a real bear rug or what is it?"_

 _Now Caleb laughed. "It's a synthetic polar bear rug." Caleb put both arms around Lainey holding her tight and continued laughing. "My mom made my dad get rid of all the real animal rugs after they got married. But these synthetic ones feel real and are quite pricey. Why? Does it creep you out?"_

 _"_ _No…I just was curious. God I'm nervous."_

 _"_ _Nervous? About what Lainey?"_

 _"_ _We haven't been together in two weeks…just this new beginnings that we have going…you know…I just want to please you."_

 _"_ _Lainey you always please me. Let me get everything locked up since you want to go upstairs. You know we are fine here…the guys are in their apartment for the night."_

 _"_ _Did you send them there?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Caleb stood up and pulled Lainey up. He stared at her so intently she shivered. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her once again with passion and almost desperation. "Let's go upstairs Lainey. Please." Caleb closed the doors on the fireplace, turned off the lights and led Lainey up to the stairway to the second master bedroom. He had no intention of staying in his parent's bedroom. They walked quietly down the hall and he motioned by putting his finger over his lips to be quiet as he opened the door slowly to check on Viviana. She was cuddled next to Bo-Henry, sound asleep with her long hair sprawled across her pillow. He walked quietly praying the dog wouldn't bark and covered her as she had thrown off her covers. He turned around and hit his knee hard on the dresser mouthing, "mother fuck" making Lainey laugh covering her mouth so she wouldn't disturb Vivi. When he got in the hallway and shut the door they both burst out laughing quietly, and he nudged her down the hall._

 _"_ _This is Ted's old room over here and Henry and I used to have to share this room. We beat the hell out of each other in here a few times. We weren't use to sharing a room and I drove him crazy. Well he beat me usually…he was a lot bigger than me and older…god I was a pain in the ass. You know one time he hung me on the door hook until my dad came in and rescued me. But I totally deserved it. Come on we will stay in the other master bedroom which is one of the guest rooms." Caleb pressed on the small of Lainey's back and led her down the hallway and around the corner._

 _"_ _Wow this room is beautiful. It is huge." Lainey walked in and noticed the fireplace and Caleb turned it on._

 _"_ _This one is gas…but it will warm the room up. Come here let me show you something." Caleb turned off the lights and led Lainey to the French doors that led to a large deck. "Look up."_

 _"_ _Oh isn't it beautiful? I love the sky here. It is like you can touch every star." She leaned on Caleb's arm. "Is that a hot tub?"_

 _"_ _Yes…there are four of them, one outside my parent's bedroom, one here, one outside the room Henry and I use to share and one out by the pool. Do you want to get in it? I think Ben heated it up earlier in case you want to."_

 _"_ _Maybe…later. I don't have my suit with me." Caleb smiled and wiggled his eyebrows._

 _"_ _You won't need it." He led her back into the bedroom and turned the light back on putting the dimmer on low. You could see the shadows on the wall and the room suddenly became warmer to Lainey. She licked her lips and Caleb pulled her close and walked backwards to the bed falling down on it pulling her with him. "God I want you so bad Lainey." Lainey leaned down and kissed Caleb, feeling his erection rubbing hard against her, she sat up and started to pull her shirt off._

 _"_ _That is a sexy as hell blouse." Caleb stroked her blouse before she could pull it off, although he wasn't thrilled she was wearing it out in public, he loved the sheerness of it and removed his hand watching her pull it off. He looked at her and didn't move. She took his breath away. With the fireplace as back lighting, her long wavy hair falling over her and her breathtaking beauty he could only stare. In the dim light the yellow speckles in her eyes sparkled and he was mesmerized. She leaned down and he rubbed her back and unhooked her bra then lowered the straps tossing it on the floor behind her._

 _Lainey looked down at Caleb whose legs were on the end of the bed and she heard him kick off his shoes. She leaned back and removed each of her high heeled shoes and he rubbed her thighs. They were soft, taut and smooth. She reached behind and unzipped her skirt and leaned forward and gracefully shimmied out of her skirt and kicked it off the bed leaving her in just her lacy thong panty. Caleb continued to stare as he continued to rub her leg. His intense gray eyes bore right thru Lainey and she put her hands under his sweater and moved her hands up feeling his muscular torso and pecs. He sat up and pulled his sweater up over his head and Lainey couldn't resist as she ran her tongue across his chest sighing over the perfection. She traced his scar and kissed it softly making sure he was comfortable with her touch._

 _"_ _Oh baby come here." Caleb sat up and back against the head board and leaned down taking Lainey's breast into his mouth, nibbling and kissing all around it and then taking her pert and hard nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around and around. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair as his arms embraced her ass pulling her closer to him with just the smallest of space between them. He was so hard she was sure he was uncomfortable so she leaned back and reached down to his belt buckle. Caleb reached down and quickly helped Lainey unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. He was naked within seconds and quickly grabbed Lainey's panties and together they frantically pulled them off. He grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pushed her down on the bed leaning down to kiss her while rubbing his hands up and down her body. Caleb was desperate for Lainey and he knew he needed to slow it down, but he wasn't sure he could take his time. He could take it nice and slow later…but right now he wanted to be inside of her and take her hard and fast. His fingers stroked her folds and he moaned when he felt her wetness and she screamed out when he latched onto her breast with his mouth while inserting one finger, then two inside of her. He leaned down and licked her from her navel to her clit swirling his tongue and stroking her into an orgasm. He sucked on her, not letting go even when the quakes had stopped and then finally he leaned over her and whispered in her ear._

 _"_ _Lainey…I'm dying here…I want you so bad. Can I take you fast and hard this time…and we can…"_

 _"_ _Yes…god yes."_

 _Caleb again sat against the head board. "Get on me baby. Ride me." He pulled her by her hip and grabbed her hand and pulled her over him. With the fireplace casting a shadow and the dim lighting, Lainey looked like a goddess with her long hair falling over her shoulders and cascading over her. Caleb stopped for just a moment to look at her as she straddled over him and he lifted her hips and guided her over his erection, making them both gasp when he was fully encased inside of her. They kissed, their tongues volleying back and forth, and he pulled one of his hands behind her head to pull her even closer if that was possible. She placed one of her hands on his broad shoulder and grabbed on to the back of the headboard with the other and slowly moved as she acclimated to his girth. She tilted her head back and moved faster and faster. Reaching between their tightly connected bodies, Caleb reached down and rubbed Lainey into another intense orgasm relishing her beauty as she came and shook leaning her head back and clutching her own breast._

 _"_ _That's it baby." Caleb waited until she had ridden out her orgasm and then when he was sure she was totally satisfied, he grabbed her hips and rammed upward moving her rapidly until he found his own release. Paralyzed from the intensity of his orgasm, Caleb could only mumble his pleasure and when he was finished, he leaned his head on Lainey's shoulder and they sat still catching their breaths for several minutes before either one of them moved._

 _"_ _Hi," Lainey smiled when both of them finally looked at each other. "That was intense." She was still sitting on Caleb who remained inside of her._

 _"_ _God…that was great. You're so beautiful." Caleb sat staring at Lainey, running his finger along her cheek. "You have the most amazing eyes."_

 _"_ _Thank you. So do you. So gray…Grey." Lainey giggled. Caleb rubbed Lainey's back._

 _"_ _Like I haven't heard that one before." He laughed. "You have such luscious lips, I could just suck on them all day."_

 _"_ _You have the sexiest smile…god I just melt when you smile." Lainey reached in and kissed Caleb._

 _"_ _Well…you have perfect tits." Caleb reached down and pulled one of her breast and nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around until her nipple became hard. Lainey palmed both of Caleb's muscular pec's and whispered in his ear._

 _"_ _Well your body is amazing and I just want to lick you."_

 _"_ _So no one is stopping you."_

 _She jolted slightly when she felt Caleb get harder inside of her. "Hmmm, what is that I feel fine sir?" Caleb flipped Lainey over while still remaining inside of her._

 _"_ _I think you know." Caleb kissed her softly and stared once again at Lainey. He was feeling emotions he couldn't define. He knew he was in love with Lainey. But something more was happening and whatever it was felt really right and good. "What if we do that again…but take it a little slower." He lifted up slightly and moved his hips. Lainey's smile told him what he wanted to know and he made love gently to her leaving them both sated._

 _They ended up in the hot tub talking about life and the summer, and the best ways to get through the long two month absence. They agreed, that Caleb would fly to Europe with Vivi after she was on tour for three weeks and that made the long two months seem bearable. Lainey was excited to give Vivi a skating outfit that matched one of hers. She had her costume designer make it for her and Caleb smiled picturing Vivi in the outfit and knew this would make his little girl beyond excited._

 _"_ _You know baby…if Vivi hadn't been obsessed with you when you were on TV during the Olympics and all the pre-show press about you that she watched with my mom and Gail, I wouldn't have even known who you were. She kept talking about the beautiful princess on ice."_

 _"_ _That is sweet. I am glad she pointed me out to you. I can't wait to see her." They sat silently cuddling looking at the sky. It was a perfect night._

"Are you comfortable or cold?" After having sex twice, and a quick shower, Lainey insisted that we get in the hot tub. I am super tired and about to fall asleep but it does feel good.

"I'm good…this feels great." She scoots over to me and crawls on my lap. "Five more minutes and we can go to bed."

"Yes please. Vivi wakes up early. She will come looking for me around six. We should put clothes on when we go to bed so she doesn't wonder what's up with that. Did you bring anything to sleep in?"

"Yes…I have my jammies. No worries."

"Jammies huh? Can't wait to see them. Hey what do you think about taking Vivi to Disneyland in a few weeks? We could make a long weekend out of it."

"Oh that would be so much fun."

"I was also thinking…I have to go to Jamaica for work for five days. Would you want to do that…go with me? I really want us to have a few days alone. Vivi can stay at Phoebe's or Ted's. She loves being with the girls."

"I'm in. Tell me when. I need to keep practicing before the tour but I can take some time off. Okay I'm getting sleepy I'm ready to get out." We get out of the hot tub and crash before we can even kiss goodnight.

I wake up feeling a foot in my back. A little foot. I look at the clock and it is 8:30. Shit…I don't remember ever sleeping in that late. Vivi! I turn over and there she is sound asleep all cuddled in Lainey's arms. I look at Lainey and she is awake and motions to be quiet. I smile and look at her questioning and mouth the words "How long has she been in here."

"She came in around two hours ago. I heard her and told her if she went back to sleep she could cuddle with me. She scooted right up and wrapped her arms around me and went right back to sleep. She was so excited to see me." Lainey whispers as she softly strokes Vivi's hair.

I look at them, so comfortable and smile. Lainey is good with Vivi. I want Lainey as part of our lives forever, but it's just too soon. But just looking at the two of them together…and my own feelings for Lainey…is it too soon? We need to go away together…alone. We need time together, and the sooner the better so I can sort through all these emotions I am feeling.

Lainey reaches her hand out to me and our fingers intertwine and I feel this jolt…so strong I almost pull my hand away. She squeezes it tighter and I know…I just know…I can't lose her. I love her. She is my future.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: When I get hounded for updates I literally walk away from writing for a few days it makes me so crazy.**

 **Chapter 26 – Double Trouble?**

We are on my plane headed back to Seattle. Lainey is asleep on the couch across from me and Vivi fell asleep in the bedroom watching Cinderella. I just confirmed that the movers are on their way to Seattle with Lainey's packed up apartment and thankfully she agreed to load her car on the truck so we won't be driving it to Seattle. I am just too behind at work to take any more days away right now.

I need to hire a new person to replace Cecila, and I need to hire a nanny for Vivi. I have multiple projects where I need to do some site inspections and I have to have my quarterly meeting with my uncles. In addition, I have quite a few plans that need my attention and I have a meeting with the review board for the Presidential Library that I have been commissioned to build. It is an honor but I really don't have time for this.

We had a great weekend. Better than great. Saturday morning after we had breakfast that Hattie made for us, Vivi and I kicked Lainey out of the kitchen. I ordered up a masseuse to come to the house and pamper her while Vivi and I managed to make an awesome cake.

Making the actual cake was the hard part. I don't really bake, so it threw me and Vivi was elbow deep in batter half the time. But we finally got it in the oven and she made me laugh as she sat on the counter top for 45 minutes watching the oven until the cake was done. Frosting and decorating the cake was actually quite fun. My mom suggested I order up cake fondant which I had delivered. For me it was like working with clay. I sculpted perfect images of Vivi, Bo-Henry, Pepito, me and Lainey, and put them on her cake. While I was sculpting and painting letters in calligraphy on the cake, I realized Lainey and I really don't have any unique memories as of yet. By the end of the weekend, we had created some, but I couldn't think of what to put on her cake besides replicas of us. I didn't want to put ice skates on her cake, as the one she had at the club had skates on top along with the Olympic rings.

Lainey told me the other night, that she wished people saw her as more than just a skater. So I asked her to tell me five words that defined who she was and she came up with: dedicated, orphan, shy, happy and fortunate. She loved the cake. I put the three of us in the middle holding hands walking on a long path with those words along the side. I told her I did that because I don't know where we are headed or what path we will take, but I wanted us all to do it together and she threw her arms around me telling me I always know what to say. I hid my laugh, because she had no idea how hard I struggled to decorate the cake from a creative point of view. We are a blank slate and I am trying to create our path together.

I spent the weekend taking a lot of selfies of the two of us and three of us because I want to create our own moments and memories. Phoebe and Jax board horses on their property so we went over there and I put Vivi on my horse and the three of us took the horses up to a beautiful location and we had a great picnic around a fire pit. Thankfully the weather was decent if just a bit chilly and we had a relaxing afternoon with a lot of laughs and quick kisses. Lainey and Vivi took a nap on the blanket while I drew them sleeping together and took pictures. I breathed in the clean air and felt so relaxed. I couldn't stop smiling. I was glad Vivi was with us as she loved riding the horse and seeing the mountains in their glory, but I couldn't stop wishing and thinking that I would have liked to have made love to Lainey up there all alone with just nature to contend with.

When we returned, Vivi sent Lainey on a scavenger hunt throughout the house for her presents from her and my mom. Vivi made her a cute card with glitter and hearts on the outside. I almost spit my water out when Lainey opened the card and there was a four year old rendition of the three of us, with a huge baby bump in Lainey's replica. My daughter has my artistic talent and while the drawings were clearly done by a small child it was more than clear that she had Lainey as pregnant in her card. Neither Lainey nor I said anything. Lainey hugged her and told her it was the prettiest card she ever received and she would put it in a special place. I made a mental note to have a little chat with my mom about letting Vivi draw pictures of a pregnant Lainey. I don't want to get Vivi's hope up just yet. Vivi must have told my mom that Lainey liked Vivi's American Girl doll and wished she had one. So…that is what Vivi got her…her very own American Girl doll just like the one Lainey liked. They played dolls on the floor for the next hour.

When Lainey gave Vivi her matching skating outfit she was so excited I thought she was going to lose her little mind. She stripped right there and then and put the outfit on and proceeded to twirl around and jump for an hour straight.

We made chili and cornbread and had fun cooking in the kitchen. Vivi was watching a movie while we made dinner and we were able to get some great kisses in and have some alone time. After dinner we gave Vivi her bath and played with her before putting her to bed. It was funny that she didn't milk going to bed like the night before. She was very compliant and went right to bed. It was like she wanted Lainey and I to have some alone time. So after, we read to her and kissed her good night we cuddled by the fireplace. Neither of us wanted to go out. We talked and talked all night getting to know each other better. She told me how much she missed Seattle when she was on the road and I learned her favorite candy is frozen Milky Way bars. I told her just go to my dad's freezer and she would be hooked up for life. She got me to admit that I do like sweets but I just have great will power. She seemed to enjoy hearing about all of our trips when we were kids and I loved hearing about her life once her uncle rescued her. I couldn't get her to talk about her parents though. She tried but she would water up and so I just let it go.

We played scrabble because we both thought we would kicked each other's ass and she ended up beating me by nine points which pissed me off so I tried to get her to play another round but she wouldn't do it. So I threw her over my shoulder and took her to bed where we made love several times. It was a great night.

We went into town this morning for breakfast and took Vivi into some shops. Lainey and Vivi bought matching Ugg boots and hats. Tongo, Stankey and Woody had their hands full keeping the paps out of our way. The paps were more interested in getting pictures of Vivi then Lainey and me. At one point I saw Tongo get quite angry. He is very protective of my daughter and I saw him shove a pap against a wall and get right in his face. Woody ended up chasing some girl down that took pictures of Lainey helping Vivi in the restaurant bathroom. Who does that…take pictures of a four year old going to the bathroom? Man I was pissed when Lainey came out and told us. Other than that we had a great time. We came back and the three of us got into the Jacuzzi. Lainey bought a swim suit in town and I was shifting my junk constantly trying to hide how excited she made me wearing that suit.

I pull out the resume and portfolio of a woman whose work impressed me when I first looked at it yesterday. She is from Quebec. Her name is Evangeline Lebeau. I laugh as I vowed to myself I would never talk to another woman that had the letters i.n.e on the end. Realizing that isn't real level headed, I review her work again. It is phenomenal. She was trained in Europe and I have been looking for a designer that specializes in renaissance architecture. I am so impressed with her work I stare at it and study it for almost the whole flight. It is the most detailed and imaginative I have ever seen. I have to hire this woman! I send Bryce an email and tell him to see if she is available for an interview next week and if she is, to book her first class.

We have just landed and Lainey convinces me that she really wants to spend the night at her family's house as she hasn't seen them in a few weeks. I was hoping to convince her spend the night with me but she wasn't having it. But I was at least able to convince her to go with me to take Vivi home and let me drive her to her uncle's house after I got Vivi in bed. Vivi was so tired I ended up putting her right to bed. We visited with my parents for about thirty minutes and then I told Tongo to take the rest of the night off as I would take Lainey to her uncle's and be back in an hour. Of course he followed me anyway. How am I supposed to get use to him being out of my life if he won't even let me take my girlfriend home?

We are sitting in front of Lainey's uncle's driveway and I am holding her hand playing with her fingers. "It was a great weekend. Thank you for sharing it with Viviana and me. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes I would like to come use your rink, I promised Vivi another lesson. Maybe I can stay tomorrow night. I thought I would go to your place…well mine now and turn it into a chick pad. I want to change the duvet's, bathroom towels…you know make it a bit more girly. I won't touch the artwork or expensive stuff…but it is currently a total bachelor pad." I thought I did a good job of making it masculine with some gender neutral touches. "The movers will be there with my clothes and the boxes I need on Thursday."

"Do whatever you want to it. You have a storage unit lined up for the rest of your stuff?"

"Yes. Can we go looking for a lot maybe next weekend? I really want to start on my house."

"Umm sure…we can look at some places." Do I just tell her I don't want her to build her own house? No not yet. "You should get inside…I'm sure your family is excited to see you."

"Yes. Oh they want to have you and Vivi over for dinner this week." I nod. We spend a lot of time with my family. It is only fair as I haven't really gotten to know them that well. We also have the charity event this Friday night where she is the honorary chair. I am looking forward to going with her to that. Maybe I will stay at my old penthouse with her that night and see if Vivi can stay with Gail for the night since my parents will be at the event as well.

"Do you really feel like an orphan?" When she told me that it surprised me. She is so close to her uncle and aunt and thinks of her cousins as her siblings. She never talks about her real parents and avoids the topic, but I want to know more about them. "Do you remember your parents?"

"I remember some things. I remember that my dad was very handsome and his eyes always had a glimmer. His name was Jacob and I remember he had the kindest smile. He would throw me up in the air and I remember his hardy laugh." She pauses and I can tell she is recalling that memory as she smiles sadly. "My mom…her name was Lisa and she had a beautiful soft speaking voice. I just remember her voice and her eyes but I don't remember doing anything with her. Isn't that strange? I remember more about my dad but my mom didn't work and was home with me all the time…yet I really have no memory at all of her. I wish I remembered more. It makes me sad and I feel guilty about not having kept her memory more alive." She looks down at her hands and sniffles. I feel bad for asking her about this. I can tell there is a lot of pain there that she hides well.

"You know baby…you were such a small child. Younger than Vivi. You shouldn't feel guilty. I'm sorry that you lost them." She looks up at me strokes my lips.

"What I remember more that anything is being at the neighbor's house and people coming and going and they made me spend the night and I remembered crying and crying. I guess I wanted my mother. And I think I stayed at the neighbor's house for several weeks before I was placed in foster care. Then one day I remember playing in the backyard of my foster parent's house…they were good people…I still stay in touch with them…anyway I was playing and my foster mother came back with this really kind man…who was my Uncle Chad. He picked me up and I remember he was young, handsome and quiet." She is almost whispering now. "He said, 'Lainey I'm your uncle, and I'm sorry I couldn't get you sooner. I was out at sea and had a long job to finish…but I'm here to take you home now.' I didn't really want to go. I didn't know him. And I liked my foster parents. But he smiled and told me we would figure it out together…and we did. He didn't meet my aunt for another year or so, and he was just wonderful with me. I love him a lot."

"I can tell by the way you are together, that you are close."

"I worship him. He always tells me how proud my parents would be of me and that he couldn't be prouder. He has never treated me like a niece. And you know what?" She looks up at me. "There was a large settlement from the airplane manufacturer that was given to me and put in a trust fund and when I turned 18 I tried to give Uncle Chad some money, you know for the thousands and thousands he spent on my skating over the years...coaches, skates, travel to competition, costumes. But he refused to take the money. So I set up a fund for each of my cousins for college. I felt like I wanted to do something. I knew I would get endorsement money and I kept just a little for myself. He has always been so generous with me." Lainey smiles and this time her smile meets her gorgeous eyes.

"Didn't you have any other relatives? Grandparents…Aunts…anyone?" I am getting her to finally talk about this and it helps me to understand her more.

"My mom had a sister but she was financially unable to take me at the time. She was young and in college. We are in touch occasionally. My dad's parents were living in Japan. My grandfather was in the military and close to retiring. My grandfather is in a nursing home in Anchorage now. I try to go see him several times a year. But anyway…don't know how we started on this." I can tell she is done talking about it. I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"I love you Lainey." She turns her face and kisses my lips softly.

"I love you too Caleb." She pauses. "Caleb…I want to rent the building for the skating rink from you. I need to do this myself. I love that you have done so much for me…and that you are excited to help me build my dream. But I really want to prove to myself as much as anyone that I can do this. I want to pay you rent on the space."

"It was a gift Lainey."

"I know…and a very generous gift. But please…do you not think I am capable of doing this on my own?"

"Of course I believe in you. I just was trying to help you out and I selfishly want you to be here in Seattle as much as you can be." I rub my face. "Look Lainey…I have a lot of money. This was nothing for me to do for you. I love you. I can afford it and I can never spend my money in ten lifetimes. I wanted to buy the building for you. If you are insulted or feel like I took an opportunity away from you…then fine…lease it from me. I will have my attorney draft a rental agreement and your attorney can review it."

She licks her lips and thinks for a few seconds. "Okay. I don't really have an attorney other than an entertainment lawyer that reviews my endorsements and contracts. Just draft something and I will trust you."

"No. If you want to do it this way…and I wish you wouldn't…then get an attorney to review it. This way everything is on the up and up." I understand why she wants to do this…but it still pisses me off a bit.

"Are you mad at me. "

"No…not mad…disappointed…but I get it. Why don't we go look at the building tomorrow or Tuesday to make sure you like it."

"Okay. Let me sleep on it, maybe I will talk to Uncle Chad and get his opinion. I just worry. What if you dump me…will you take your building back?" I sigh and pull her over close, cupping my hand on her face.

"First of all. I don't plan on dumping you. I am in love with you. But it was a gift. I wouldn't ask you to return a gift."

"I love you Caleb. I love my gifts and I loved the weekend." She leans in and kisses me and I hold her neck and kiss her hard. Before too long I have my hands up her shirt and we are going at it like two teenagers. I mumble against her lips and moan when she places her hands on my dick which is screaming to get out of my pants.

"Lainey…baby…you are killing me here." She snickers and bites my lip, looks down at my dick which she can't see in the dark car, but she sure can feel it.

"Unzip your pants Caleb."

"Here? In front of your house? No baby…what if your uncle comes out?" We both start giggling as I unzip my pants anyway. "I feel like I am 16 again…seriously what if he…oh fuck baby like that…that feels so good." She has her sweet lips wrapped around my dick and I scoot down a bit looking around to see if anyone is looking out the window. Our view is blocked thank god and I decide what the hell and lean back and enjoy the moment. She gives amazing head and I slam my foot against the brakes of the car repeatedly as I come hard in her mouth. Good thing I turned the car off. Mother of god that was fast and fantastic. I zip up and kiss her hard. "What about you?"

"I'm good…you can owe me tomorrow night." She starts to open the door. "God Caleb…I am going to miss you so much this summer." She leans her head on my shoulder. "How are we going to get through two months?"

"Lainey…you know how I feel about this. But we agreed not to talk about it and just enjoy the next two months. Then when you do have to leave I will make sure I am there at least two or three times for visits. It will fly by."

"But Caleb…you need a lot of sex. How will you cope?" I smile and hold up my hand making her giggle.

"Hey wait…did you just get me off because you worry I need it all the time or did you want to do that."

"I would have jumped on you if there was room in this tiny car…I always want to have sex with you Caleb. You make me feel amazing and when we aren't together I think about you being inside of me all the time." Oh god yes…

"Well that just got me hard again. Come on before I throw you on the roof of the car. I will walk you to the door. God damn Lainey that was unexpected and you are amazing!" I go around and get her door and walk her to the side entrance of her house waiting for her to get her keys out, then pull her close. "I can't wait to spend regular time with you. Hey I almost forgot. Ted is having a sibling barbeque at his house Saturday. My parents are taking all the kids. So make sure you leave Saturday open. We will probably crash at his house. Sound fun?"

"Very." We kiss a few more minutes and I can tell she is as reluctant to end our great weekend as I am.

I get in the car and find myself smiling. I look in the rearview mirror and Tongo nods and then I receive a text from him. ' _Looks like your brakes were a bit jumpy. Ha ha…or was that the_ head _lights_?' I chuckle and text back. ' _Life is good Uso_.'

I am happy. I scroll through my tunes and stop, feeling a shiver when I press Chris Isaak's, _Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing_. I haven't listened to it in months. I find myself thinking about Augustine…no matter how hard I try to erase her from my mind I see her as clearly as if she were sitting next to me. I played this song for four years reprimanding her an ocean apart and now I am playing it and I feel nothing but joy. Yes Augustine wherever you are…you gave me my greatest joy in life…Vivi…but you also brought be four years of hell. I am so over you. I growl and practically beat my chest as I head home.

Just as I am pulling down my street my cell vibrates and I am more than surprised, but pick it up.

"Hey…how's it going?" It is silent.

"Not so good. Can you meet me for lunch tomorrow? I need to talk to someone? Please?"

"Are you crying Ivy? What's wrong?"

"I just need a friend Caleb. Please can we meet tomorrow for lunch?"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over tonight?" I realize as soon as I offer I shouldn't probably be going to visit my former fuck buddy late at night, but she is my friend and I care for her and she is crying.

"No…it can wait."

"Okay, come to my office around 11:30 tomorrow and I will order up lunch for us." I hang up and wonder if I should just go over there now. No that could be asking for trouble. But what has her crying?

 _Reid Sawyer leaned against his SUV waiting with his long legs crossed. Wearing his dark gray suit pants, fitted white shirt and suit coat, women going to the gym did double takes at the model like gorgeous male. They all were wishing he was waiting for them. It was 6:30 in the morning and he had a 7:30 meeting with Mike and Henry at GEH to review all the current security issues on the docket. He would work out at noon at GEH with Mike, but he was at the gym on another mission. He looked at his watch. He wasn't a patient man. He knew that Isabella Davoli was inside the gym working out, so he decided to wait outside for her and see if she was interested in having dinner that evening. He didn't know why he was chasing after her. It wasn't as though he was hard up. He got laid the night before by a woman that he met through his PA. He had dated her a few times and he met up with her last night for drinks at a bar and he went home with her. But he woke up thinking about the ice queen, A.K.A the assistant principal, AKA…one Isabella Davoli. He was pretty sure his interest was mostly because she hadn't fallen all over him. But that made this a true challenge. She wasn't even all that pleasant. Hot as hell…but not exactly the warm and welcoming kind of chick he liked to be around. This was her last chance. If she gave him the cold shoulder…he wouldn't bother with her again._

 _A few minutes later the front door opened and a freshly showered Isabella Davoli sauntered out of the gym wearing a tight peach colored pencil skirt, nude pumps and a coral colored top. She looked amazing to Reid, but he stayed planted to his car, leaning with his legs and arms crossed against his muscular chest. She was looking at her cell phone but suddenly stopped and looked up. She tilted her head and took three steps forward and stopped about ten feet away._

" _You know Mr. Sawyer…one would think you were stalking me if they didn't know better."_

" _Stalking?" Reid smirked. "Don't flatter yourself. Just here to see if you would like to join me for dinner tonight. You haven't returned my calls."_

 _Isabella looked Reid up and down. God he was a fine specimen. Tall, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, cocky smile, built like Hercules…but…he was an arrogant ass and she had already had her share of those. "You. Are. A. Player. I know your type. You will try to have me in your bed after one dinner. You might call me back one more time and see if I was as good as you remembered…then be bored with me. I neither have the patience or inclination to be toyed with in that way at my age. So…just admit you want a good fuck and then I will tell you to fuck yourself."_

 _Reid laughed. He liked her attitude and she had his number. "Well I would deny it but we both know that has been my mode of operation. So…for the most part you may be correct. However, I promised my mom I would try to reign it in a bit and try settling down and you know you never lie to your mother. Especially when they are Italian and will box your ears in if you don't."_

 _Isabella was surprised. She expected Mr. Gorgeous to deny it and there he was flat out admitting it. She shook her head. "Well your mommy issues are your problem so I guess I will have to tell you no…I don't think I am interested in dinner with you because I won't be another notch on your bed post." Reid smirked again and shoved himself off the car and walked up to Isabella._

" _Look…I am not a kid. I am not trying to play games here. I am a grown man on the other side of 35 now and the one thing you will discover about me is I don't bullshit." Reid leaned in very close to Isabella and whispered in her ear making her shiver with the closeness. "So here is the truth of the matter. You are smokin hot with a killer body and every man's fantasy that that they are fucking you into oblivion. I am no different than any other man." He leaned back leaving Isabella's space. "But…I am just asking you for dinner right now…not for a fuck. If I wanted just a fuck…I would skip the dinner request and go right to the let's fuck part. So you can either trust my intentions are sincere…a nice dinner where we get to know each other and see what happens from there…or you can tell me again to go fuck myself and I promise you Ms. Ice Queen…you won't hear from me again." Reid stared right through Isabella. He was quite intimidating and she stared at him trying to see if he was sincere. He appeared to be._

" _I hope I don't regret this. You aren't going to stand me up again are you?"_

" _I didn't stand you up. I called you from Brazil and told you I had a work emergency. But no…I will be there…so…will you?"_

" _Yes. Fine tell me where and I will meet you there." Reid smiled. He figured she wouldn't want him to pick her up. "And…don't call me Ice Queen…you don't know me."_

" _I apologize but try to thaw out a bit before dinner or this won't work sweetheart. Meet me at The Pacific Grill on 9_ _th_ _at 7:00." Reid turned around and got in his car without looking back. He left a somewhat stunned Isabella Davoli standing in the parking lot with her mouth hanging open. What an arrogant, gorgeous prick this man was. And god she wanted him._

 _Ivy Sawyer pulled in the parking lot of Grey House Designs shaking. She hadn't slept in two nights since it happened. She was terrified and was afraid to leave the house but she believed if anyone could help her it would be Caleb. She couldn't call her dad…he would kill Craig…literally. She didn't want that and it would destroy him if he saw her right now. Her mother would be devastated and remind her that she consistently made bad choices in men. She couldn't call Jax…like her dad, his hot head would take over and he would want to go after Craig and ruin any hopes of public office. Then there was Reid. She had no doubt he would kill Craig with his bare hands before even thinking it through. She thought of calling him, but just couldn't. If there was any way to keep this from her family…she had to find it. But since Craig had threatened to expose Caleb and his lover in Brazil, her suicide and all the dirty details, she decided to come to him. She wasn't thinking clearly, she needed someone to talk to. She almost called Uncle T but she was afraid he would go after Craig as well and she didn't want anyone she loved to get in trouble over this jerk._

 _Ivy felt she brought this on. It was her fault. She knew Craig was a hot head. He had pushed her and threatened her before. So when he came over two nights ago, furious that her brother had changed the locks on her apartment making him look "incapable" she had enough and told him it was over. He wouldn't take no for an answer and beat her unmercifully. It was only when she had her finger on the dial to call the police that he threatened her with exposing Caleb in a murder plot._

" _You think the cops will do anything to me? We stick together. I will tell them I found you this way and your lying because I told you that I know your good buddy Caleb Grey and your brother were in Brazil to end the terror of Caleb's ex-girlfriend. Isn't that right Ivy?"_

" _I don't know anything Craig. Honestly. Please stop…just leave." Ivy was huddled in a corner. Her lip was bleeding and she could feel her eye swelling shut. She had never been hit in her life and she oddly wondered how anyone could take the pain of such beatings. Her head throbbed and her ribs hurt where he punched her in the side._

" _You best keep this between us or I will ruin the Grey's. I made some calls. I know a woman named Augustine de Costa killed herself while your brother and Grey were there and the local police said it was all more than unusual. Reid Sawyer called in the 911. So…don't think I can't make trouble for them Ivy. I have connections too." Ivy was more worried about what Reid would do to Craig if he found out…worried that her brother would get in trouble for taking revenge on a cop. Oh god…why did she end up with such horrible men?_

 _Ivy sat in the car too afraid to go up to Grey house and have anyone see her…but afraid if she didn't get help…Craig would end up killing her. He had text her hundreds of times since the beating begging for forgiveness and reassurance that she had told no one. She assured him she hadn't. But what would he do if he found out she was about to tell Caleb. He told her he loved her and wanted to marry her and that he would never touch her again. Out of fear she told him she needed time to think and he promised her he would give her time. He left a message crying telling her if she couldn't forgive him his life wasn't worth living. Her first thought was 'good' but she played along so he would leave her alone. She saw him drive by her house multiple times and when she verified he was at work by calling the station, she made her escape out of the house._

 _Ivy looked in the mirror. Her eye was so swollen she could barely drive. Her ribs hurt and she could barely breathe. Her lip was swollen and cut. She would heal…but she would never get over it. She put on her sunglasses and jumped when she heard a knock on the door. It was Tongo. She opened the door and looked down. She didn't want Tongo to see her lip._

" _Hey Ivy. Caleb asked me where you were. He is expecting you, so I looked out the window and…Ivy…look at me." Ivy slowly looked up. "Take off your glasses." Ivy shook her head no. "For fuck sake Ivy who did this to you?" Tongo gently reached over and removed Ivy's glasses and ushered her over to the side of the building. "Oh my god Ivy…come here sweetheart." Ivy's lip began to quiver and the tears fell rapidly. She fell into Tongo's big arms and as he was the first person she had talked to since Craig walked out her door, she fell apart in his embrace._

 _Tongo carried Ivy up the back stairway avoiding any stares and confusion by the large staff working on the design floor. He was a big man and Ivy was as light as a feather. He stopped on the third floor and placed her down gently. "Ivy I don't want you to have any undue attention. Can you walk into Caleb's office?"_

" _Of course. I just have been so upset and can't believe this happened to me Tongo." Ivy looked up at Tongo and noticed for the first time how kind he was and oddly she had never noticed what a gorgeous man he was. He was big and muscular in stature, with beautiful sun kissed bronze skin. He shaved his head but his eyes were rich brown with long eye lashes and he had a fine nose and rich full lips. He could be intimidating but gentle at the same time. He held her close and stroked her hair._

" _I am very angry lalalei. I want to go find him and beat his ass…but that privilege belongs to your brothers and father."_

" _No…Tongo they can't know. What does lalalei mean?" Tongo pushed Ivy's long dark hair back. Her face was still moist with her tears and she not only looked battered but she looked so sad._

" _Ivy…I won't hide this from Reid. He is a good friend. He has a right to know. He loves you very much. If you get angry with me for not keeping your secret…I am truly sorry." Tongo placed his hand on his heart. "But…I can't let this go." Tongo paused and wiped more tears from Ivy's face. "It means beautiful. You are a very beautiful, gentle woman. I have always thought that. I feel deep sadness that anyone would do this to you. Come…let's go see Caleb. You know…he won't let this go either. I can't let him handle this Ivy. He has been through too much but he will want to go after this heinous man that did this to you. I can't let him…he is happy, in love and at peace. You understand this right?"_

" _Then maybe I shouldn't go see him. I made a mistake. I was being selfish."_

" _No…you need his friendship…I will handle him and call Reid right now." He took her hand and led her down the hallway into Caleb's office._

 _Reid, Mike and Henry sat around the conference table eating their lunches while reviewing all the various security threats. They had spent two hours reviewing any remaining security threats from the Brazilian fallout. Mike had returned the night before and brought Augustine's ashes with him into the office. Henry made him remove them and take them back out to his car. He didn't want them anywhere near him. After reviewing all the whereabouts of everyone of Augustine's security team and the status of the detective which was still unknown, they moved on to other domestic threats. There were several fired employees that were under surveillance, an author from Grey Publishing that had followed Gen home from the office last week, several threats against both Henry and Ted and five threats against Christian Grey. All in all it was a mild week. Next they reviewed new employee background checks and a potential embezzlement problem they might be having in in their Taiwan office._

" _You seem a bit distracted today Sawyer." Henry looked up at Reid._

" _Yea… I am. It's the fucker Ivy is dating. He is a cop…so he has everyone snowed but I don't like the guy. He is arrogant, controlling and my gut says he is a prick. But I called my contacts at the precinct and the only thing they told me is he is a hot head and works homicide out of the 27_ _th_ _precinct."_

 _The three men worked another fifteen minutes while eating their lunch that Darby, Henry's PA had ordered in. Mike tried to ignore his cell phone that was vibrating incessantly. Henry went ballistic when they checked their phones while they were in meetings so Mike refrained from taking his phone out of his pocket. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Darby entered._

" _Excuse me Henry. Tongo has been trying to reach Mike, he said it was urgent." Mike reached into his phone and Henry jumped up thinking that something had happened to Caleb. Mike read his email and shook his head rubbing his long beard._

" _Come on Reid we need to go." Reid looked up at him not really questioning so he stood up._

" _Why what's up?"_

 _Mike sighed and looked at Henry and then closed his eyes a bit. Reid was his best friend next to Henry. He knew Reid would go out of his mind. "Look…you can't lose your shit. We will get the details when we get to Caleb's office okay…but that cop boyfriend of Ivy's…well he beat the shit out of her and she is with Caleb and Tongo right now." Reid's face said it all and he was running out of the office before Henry or Mike could even move. Mike chased after him._

" _Reid she needs you…let me drive and let's see how bad it is. If the cop needs to be dealt with we will do it but Tongo said Ivy is hysterical and she doesn't want you to tell anyone else until you get there." They were riding down in the elevator and while Henry wasn't planning on joining them he rode down with them._

" _Reid…get the information. Don't do anything stupid…he's a cop. You can't lose your shit until we think this through." Henry grabbed his arm. "How did Caleb get involved in this?" Henry was confused. Mike and Reid looked at each other neither saying anything. "What…why are you two looking at each other?"_

 _Mike shook his head. "Fuck me little Grey is going to be the life of me. Okay…Caleb and Ivy were fuck buddies for several years…you know before they each got involved with someone else. It ended around Christmas. They are still good friends. She must have called him worried her brothers would go nuts."_

" _What? Ivy and Cal?" Henry was more than surprised. "You sure? Jesus Reid…how come you didn't knock the shit out of him?" Reid shook his head. "You knew?" The elevator stopped and all three men got out. Henry walked with them to the parking lot._

" _Yes I knew and never said anything. My dad and Jax don't know but you know why I never said anything? Because I knew it was just a good friendship and Caleb would never hurt her like this prick. Fuck…I wish they were still doing their thing. When that was going on at least she was safe. Now what? I will kill that mother fucker cop. Henry do me a favor. Don't say anything to anyone about this until I find out what happened. Jax will lose his shit and he has kids and can't risk getting into trouble over this. I don't much care at this point…I just want to find him and…"_

" _Man…you have to keep your cool…we will come up with a plan. I get it Reid. If that was my sister I would feel just like you. But…this is a cop. Promise me you won't do anything until we all talk. Just go take care of your sister first." Reid didn't say anything as he was anxious to leave. "Reid…promise me."_

" _I promise to count to 100 Henry…that is all I can do." Reid jumped in the passenger seat of Mike's SUV and they stormed out of the GEH parking garage leaving Henry to absorb everything. Caleb had fucked Ivy? Christ…who hadn't he fucked? He went back into his building worried for the Sawyer family and sick to his stomach that someone would hurt Ivy. He felt like going after the asshole himself._

"Jesus Ivy…what the hell happened?" I take one look at Ivy and feel like I am going to be sick. "Who did this to you?" Ivy has just walked into my office and she is holding Tongo's arm. Her lip is cut, her cheek looks swollen and when she removes her glasses I rush over to her. Her beautiful face. Her eye is swollen shut. "Who did this? Are you okay?" I have no idea who would do this to her.

She sits on my couch and I sit next to her. Tongo shuts the blinds so no one can look into my office and tells Bryce to hold my calls. I put my arm around Ivy and pull her close and she starts to cry. God damn she is hurt and I want to kill whoever did this to her. "Caleb…don't' do anything promise me. I just didn't know where to go. I am scared and I don't want my dad or Jax to find out because my dad will kill him…literally and Jax…he can't afford to get involved. He has kids and you know he has his heart set on running for office."

"Ivy…who the hell did this to you?" I am trying to be gentle but I am furious.

"Craig." She whispers in my ear.

"Craig? Craig the cop you've been dating?" I look up and Tongo nods. "What the fuck? Where is he now?"

"Caleb…you aren't going anywhere Uso. I sent Mike a message and he is driving Reid over now." Ivy starts sobbing harder and I pull her close rubbing her arm and letting her cry on my shoulder.

"No…Tongo…please don't let Reid see me. He will go after Craig and I don't want my family getting in trouble."

"We won't let Reid do anything stupid Ivy. But he has a right to know and he will want to approach that asshole. It has to be dealt with. Whether we report his assault to the police or Reid shows him what it feels like to get your ass kicked…but we won't let him go alone. I promise Ivy." Ivy looks up at Tongo and nods. He hands her his handkerchief and I continue to hold her.

"Ivy…that prick deserves whatever Reid, me or any of us dish out to him…but first off I think you need to go to the hospital. Have you seen anyone?" I am holding her gently but I can tell she is in pain. She tells me she just slept yesterday and that she was worried she might have had a concussion. Tongo brings her a bottle of water with a straw. I didn't know we had straws around the office but she seems to appreciate it as her lip is so swollen. We sit in silence for about fifteen minutes until the door barges open with both Reid and Mike almost running through the door. Reid squats on the floor and takes Ivy's hand. She is burrowed into my shoulder still and he gently pulls her away tipping her face up so he can look at her. He grimaces and I can see he is ready to explode when he sees the damage on his sister's face.

"That mother fucker. Where are you hurt besides your eye, cheek and mouth?" Ivy points to her ribs and Reid gently lifts her sweatshirt up. I don't look but I see Mike shake his head and Reid swears to himself. "Did he hit you here too? Ivy why the fuck didn't you call me? Come on sweetheart I am taking you to the hospital. We have to call mom and dad…they have a right to know this."

"No Reid….please no. Daddy will kill him. I don't want daddy to go to jail and he threatened to expose all of you for what happened in Brazil." We all look at each other. How could he know what happened in Brazil? "He tried to get me to tell him stuff but I honestly don't even know myself what you were doing there. He got mad Reid that you changed my locks."

"When did this happen?"

"Two nights ago. Well about four in the morning Sunday after his shift. I tried to end it with him…he was scaring me a lot…he never hit me before but I was worried about his temper and when I ended it he went crazy. Reid…please don't call dad."

"Where is your phone Ivy?"

"Why?"

"Where is your god damn phone Ivy? Just give it to me." Reid had rage in his eyes. I looked at Mike and silently let him know we need to keep Reid calm.

"Reid…we can look at her phone later. Ivy honey…has Craig tried to reach you since this happened?" Mike leaned over talking softly to Ivy who glances into her purse. I can tell Reid's patience have worn thin and he reaches over into Ivy's purse ignoring Mike but giving him a really dirty look. He scrounges in Ivy's purse which is huge and keeps digging through it mumbling.

"For fuck sake Ivy what the fuck is all this shit in here?" He pulls out make-up, wallet, about seven pens, pair of tiny shorts, flip flops, some spritzer… Jesus it is non-stop. He throws tampons like they are poisonous making me almost smile and holds what looks like a bra up and shakes his head. "Why do you carry a bra in your purse?"

"It's a sports bra jeez Reid. What are you doing?" Ivy looks up at him.

"Looking for your damn phone." He dumps the bag over and even more stuff comes out and finally he grabs her phone.

"Reid don't." He holds his finger up.

"Don't Ivy. I am barely keeping it together here. I want to know if it is even safe to take you home tonight and you won't level with me so please…I need to know what he has been saying to you." Reid taps in her security code…I'm not surprised he knows it but Ivy is.

"Really Reid…you know my pass code?" She leans back on the couch looking up at the ceiling then closes her eyes. Mike walks around and helps himself to some water in my refrigerator and then leans against my desk. We watch Reid scroll through the text messages shaking his head.

"Yea sure…he is sorry now. Why did you tell him you wouldn't tell anyone and you forgave him?"

"Because I am scared for you, Jax and Dad and afraid if I made him mad again he would come back. He is giving me a few days but I am afraid he will come back tonight and try to get me to take him back. That is why I came here. Tongo and Caleb are my friends and I thought they would help me. I didn't want them to call you."

"I'm your brother. This is my problem not theirs Ivy. But at least you came for help. God look at you sweetheart." Reid shakes his head and then takes a pen out of his pocket and writes what I assume is Craig's phone number. He hands the number to Mike. "Track this will you. Let's know where he is every minute until I can figure out what to do. Come on Ivy. We are going to the hospital to get you checked." Reid stands up and puts his hand out for Ivy. She hesitates. "This isn't up for discussion. Is your car here?" She nods. "Mike can you take Ivy's car, she can ride with me."

"Where do you want me to take her car?" Reid thinks it over for a few seconds. "Take it to her house and while you are there can you change the locks again?" Mike looks a bit frazzled.

"Reid…I have that security meeting with Henry and Christian at two. I am presenting some findings on you know that other matter." He doesn't want to say…it must be something about Brazil as they continue to keep me in the dark and I don't much give a fuck at this point. Tongo steps forward.

"Reid…let me take the car back and change the locks. I can get it done all before Caleb leaves for work." Tongo looks like he is frustrated and upset, which we all are. But he seems even more upset than he usually conveys.

"Who will pick you up from Ivy's if you leave the car there?" Mike is looking at his watch, I can tell he is getting stressed.

"I can pick him up. I'm capable of driving for Christ sake." I roll my eyes. Christ I am sick of all the hand holding they do around me.

"No Caleb your still on Code Red…we are still missing three of Augustine's men. Until we find them you don't go anywhere alone or without a CPO." Mike says this firmly, so I don't bother arguing.

"Jesus Christ…whatever. Okay Stankey is taking Lainey over to my parent's house this afternoon and she is going to hang out with Vivi. Stankey can come back here and follow me to pick up Tongo because you have Carlson and Boris at the house." Mike must agree to this as he text a message to whom I assume is Stankey.

"I'm sorry." Ivy pulls my hand and says this so quietly I can barely hear her. I look down to see she is crying again and I squat down and pull her in close for a hug.

"Ivy…don't apologize. Let us help you. Just feel better and I will call you later after you have been checked out." I continue to hold her and she whispers in my ear.

"I didn't mean to bring you in on this. I just didn't know where to go. You're my comfort zone." She hugs me tight. I don't know if Reid or anyone else heard her but I don't care. She is important to me and I am so angry right now I feel like finding this fucker myself. But I won't deny Reid the opportunity. I kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you came over and you are letting your brother help you. Don't forgive that asshole Ivy. You're too beautiful and sweet for that prick." I stand up looking at Reid who isn't glaring at me or anything.

"I know about you two so relax." I am stunned but don't say anything else. I watch as Reid pulls Ivy up and places his arm over Ivy's shoulder and walks out. When my office is quiet I go to my desk and wish I had Craig's last name so I could look him up. But I don't have any information on him. I lean back in my chair and try to reign in my anger. How could he do that to her? I don't know what more I can do. I find myself thinking of Lainey. I shouldn't feel guilty about helping Ivy out but I don't want to keep secrets from her, so I pick up my cell and call her to fill her in.

"Hey…what are you doing?" I get up and take my uneaten lunch and throw it in the trash.

"I am just leaving the mall. I am helping Lark pick out a prom dress then I am going to drop her off at home and head over to your parent's house. You okay?"

"Yes…fine. Since you're busy it can wait. I just have something to tell you tonight."

"Well that sound ominous. Everything okay?"

"Yes…it's just important that we talk. I will see you around 6:00 then."

"Caleb…are you sure you're okay?" I don't want to get into it right now if she isn't alone.

"Yes…love you…got to go." I hang up and work for about ten minutes at my drafting table and my cell rings. It is Lainey. "Hey…what's up? You okay?"

"Yes…you just had me worried so I told Lark to go look for shoes and I came outside to call you. And yes Stankey is with me. What is wrong? You have me worried."

I get up and shut my door and then proceed to tell her everything…how Ivy was my fuck buddy…how we are good friends and what happened with her boyfriend. She is quiet for a second. "You there Lainey?"

"Yes. I guess I sensed that you and Ivy were more than friends at one point. But that doesn't matter. Is she okay?"

"No…I don't think so. Emotionally…definitely no. Physically…she is on the way to the hospital so we will see what they say. But I am telling you this because I don't want secrets between us and I want to check on her. I promise she is just my friend but a friend that I care about a great deal. There is nothing else there. I promise you."

"Okay…I believe you. I do… and thank you for telling me. If she came to you instead of her family you need to support her. I get it. I mean…does it make me feel a bit jealous and uncomfortable…yes…but I totally understand."

"Thank you. You are amazingly supportive and understanding. Are you staying tonight? I would love to show my appreciation." I smile trying to get myself back on track. "Gotta run baby…lots of work to do. I love you."

Thank god she isn't one of those chicks that gets her panties in a twist over this type of shit. I feel down about Ivy…but still can't help but feel great about where Lainey and I are headed. Being truthful and upfront sure feels better than keeping secrets. Hell…I am even relieved that Reid knew about Ivy and me. Maybe my luck is turning. Please god…no more distractions or issues.

Bryce walks in and hands me the packet for Evangeline LeBeau. She will be arriving on Wednesday for an interview. He stares at me. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No. But Caleb, have you ever considered just hiring a normal looking woman. Why do you always gravitate towards the drop dead gorgeous women?" I grab the file.

"I only saw her portfolio I don't even know what she looks like. Is her picture in here?" He leans over and flips the file folder over and there staring at me is Evangeline LeBeau…Augustine de Costa's god damn doppelganger. She looks exactly like Augustine and I swear silently under my breath. "Cancel her interview."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes tell her I am leaving on a sudden business trip or something. But cancel it." Bryce looks surprised. "She could be Vivi's mother's twin. I can't have her around me."

"Caleb…she is already in the states…she was interviewing with Clark Design in Chicago today. You really want to lose another good candidate to them?" Shit. Bryce is right. I lost one of my designers last month to go work for Clark and they are my biggest competition. I've seen Evangeline's work. It is amazing.

"Shit shit shit. Fine…bring her in. Send her details to Reid and tell him to do the biggest background check he has ever done." I laugh. "Make sure she wasn't born in Colombia and isn't a twin. God damn its earie how much she looks like she who shall go unnamed! And Bryce see if my uncles are available for the interview too. I don't even want to be alone in the same room with her it creeps me out so much." Bryce leaves. Oh this is just great…I hope I hate her and have a good excuse not to hire her. I look at her picture again. Fuck me…why do I already know this will bring me nothing but trouble.

 **You saw it coming with Ivy and her boyfriend. I am sorry in advance for bringing this sensitive subject into play- physical abuse…but it plays into a story line I have planned. Also…before someone suggest it…I have nothing against the police force…even though in my story that may come across. It just happened to play well.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**This was such a long chapter I split it into two different chapters. The second part will be Chapter 28 and uploaded later tonight and will be back to mostly Caleb and much lighter!**_

 _ **Chapter 27: Guilt**_

 _Reid Sawyer sat in the waiting room outside the emergency room, his knee shaking up and down making the chair next to him vibrate. He was angry. He was angrier than he had ever been. First of all…did this prick think he would actually getting away with beating his sister? Was this some sort of set up? What did he know about Brazil? The guy had been in the Seattle police force for Seattle 15 years so he doubted he had connections with anyone in Brazil. Was he just nosing around? He would worry about that later. Right now he wanted to beat the guy to death._

 _Poor Ivy. It made him sick to think about his slight sister having to defend herself against the guy. He had trouble swallowing he was so choked up thinking about it. He stood when he recognized his brother's walk coming down the hall. He knew the sounds of Jax's footsteps. He called him right after he called his parents, but Jax's office was right down the street so he knew he would be there fast. He only told Jax and his parents to come to the hospital because Ivy was in the emergency room and hurt. He would wait to tell them what happened once they arrived._

 _Jax came around the corner looking frantic. "What's wrong? What happened?" Reid shook his head. Now that Ivy was being looked at, the reality of the situation hit him. Reid Sawyer was a tough, no nonsense man…until it came to his little sister. His eyes watered. He was so angry he couldn't get the words out. "Reid…what happened?"_

" _That mother fucker…he beat the shit out of her. He hurt her Jax…and I am going to kill him."_

" _What? What? Oh my god." Jax pushed his hair off his forehead and broke in a cold sweat from the rush of this news. "How bad is she…what did he do to her?" The anger was setting in. Reid was about to tell Jax what he knew when he looked up to see his parents coming down the hallway._

" _What is going on Reid?" Luke was pulling his wife by her hand and she looked absolutely panicked. "Where is Ivy?" Again Reid struggled to give his family the news. He pulled his family away from the hallway and into the waiting room and closed his eyes talking softly._

" _Craig beat the hell out of Ivy. They are checking her out now…but I think he broke her ribs…maybe her cheek bone…she is pretty battered up." He grabbed his mother's arm as she cried out and covered her mouth. He led her to a chair. "She will recover but prepare yourself when you see her."_

 _Everyone was shell shocked. Luke Sawyer's rage had never been greater, but he didn't want his son to do anything that would jeopardize his own life. He needed to keep his head clear but he so angry he couldn't speak. Finally he turned around, in confusion not sure what to do next. "Where is she?"_

" _She is in there being looked at. Dad…she is very emotional and worried that you are going to lose your shit. I promised her I wouldn't tell you guys…but I couldn't keep this from you." Frankie stood up._

" _Luke…I need to see her…how could he hurt her? How could he do this?" Luke took Frankie's hand and went to the nurse's desk to explain who they were and they were led back to Ivy's room. When they were out of sight Jax looked at Reid._

" _Tell me everything. Did she report this?"_

" _No…she didn't because he threatened to expose everything about Brazil."_

" _What? How would he know anything?"_

" _I don't know Jax…but we need to really think this through." Reid told Jax what he knew and how she went to Caleb for help. Jax seemed confused by that and was upset that Ivy hadn't come to him. "She is worried about you and your political aspirations. She wanted to keep this from us but Tongo took one look at her and contacted Mike. This happened early Sunday morning."_

" _Jesus, I hope Craig hasn't been in touch with her since."_

" _Oh yea he has…here…read this shit." Reid handed Jax Ivy's phone after entering her passcode and shared her text messages with his brother. As Jax was reading, a text message from Craig came in and Jax held it out so Reid could read it with him._

'Ivy…where are you? Who the fuck is at your house? I drove by and saw some big guy outside. You didn't tell anyone did you? Remember I love you.'

" _Who is at Ivy's' house?" Jax looked at Reid and the message again. "God he is a dumb ass. We have enough evidence on these text messages to put him away for several years. This is unreal." Jax sent all the text messages to his phone._

" _I had Tongo take her car back and change her locks. He must have spotted him there."_

" _Okay I am calling Roman Thompson…he needs to get over here right now."_

" _Jax…" Reid was frustrated. Roman was Seattle's DA and a good family friend. But calling him in might keep Reid from evening the score._

" _Reid…listen to me. We will find a way to get alone with this prick…but first we are pressing charges on him…going public and making sure his career is over. I am taking him down. Remember he has kids…you can't go and kill him as much as you want to. Rough him up…make him pay for hitting a woman…who happens to be our little sister…but Reid…you have to think this through." Jax was angrier than he had ever been in his life…but they had to keep their wits about them._

" _Sure Jax…tell me that…after you have seen Ivy." Reid walked towards the window with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know if he was capable of letting Craig get away with this._

 _Luke Sawyer walked in the emergency treatment room where his daughter sat propped up in a bed. He closed his eyes at the first glance of his beautiful naïve Ivy. It made him sick. He never taught his little girl how to defend herself. He always thought she had him and two strapping big brothers to take care of her. Well that didn't work so well did it? Ivy saw her parents and burst into tears, Frankie taking her in her arms and consoling her, mother and daughter crying together. Luke had failed his daughter. He should have never trusted Craig. Reid tried to warn him…and he didn't listen. He had been fooled into thinking Ivy had finally found a decent man because of his job. But, every profession had its share of bad seeds. He spent a lifetime studying people. He should have picked up on this. Luke would not let him get away with it. My god his daughter took a beating that would take down a full grown man. He would gladly spent the rest of his life in jail to make this son of a bitch pay for this, but he didn't think the circumstances of this situation would allow for them to go rogue._

 _Luke slowly walked over to his delicate daughter. He didn't remember the last time he cried. But today he had tears…for letting his daughter down…for her pain…for her damaged body…for the pain that this was causing his wife and his sons. He prided himself in being a protector…he had failed._

" _Daddy…" Ivy looked up to see her big tough father…the man that had always had her heart and was such an enigma…standing at the end of her bed crying. "Please don't cry. I will be okay. Dad…please." Ivy reached out for her father's large hand. He moved closer and took her hand in his and kissed it and held it to his face. He took her chin and rubbed his thumb against it. His little Ivy…so delicate and beautiful…had he paid so much attention to his boys that he missed being the father he should have been to his daughter? He spoiled her…he babied her…but he failed to protect her when she needed it most._

" _I'm sorry Ivy. I'm so sorry." That is all Luke could say._

 _Reid turned around when he heard Uncle T come in the room. He had sent him a text earlier. He was worried his dad would go off half-cocked and thought if anyone could keep him rational it would be Jason Taylor. He was surprised to see Christian Grey with him. They arrived along with the DA and three of the top ranking police officers in Seattle. So it appeared they were going to handle this the legal way…well Reid wasn't going to let that be the only way. Jax and Reid filled them in on what they knew. The police wanted to talk to Ivy. This was a publicity nightmare from their end…but one that Christian Grey made clear was their problem. The Sawyers were part of his family…the police department needed to make this right._

 _Jax went to Ivy's room to tell his dad that the police were there and wanted to interview Ivy. He hadn't seen Ivy yet and he slowly walked into her room as the doctor was explaining Ivy had broken ribs, a fractured cheek bone, and a concussion. She would be kept overnight as she was also dehydrated. He couldn't believe it when he saw her…he clinched his hands and slowly walked over to Ivy who was holding her father's hand and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Jax could hardly breathe. He felt such guilt. Reid tried to warn him about that guy. He had completely neglected his little sister. So busy with work, his family and his political aspirations that right under his nose some fucker had beaten his sister to oblivion. He felt more than sick. This was deadly assault and he would do everything in his legal ability to make sure Craig fucking Barnes went to jail for a long time. If the legal system failed them…then god help Craig Barnes…because he would not get away with this._

 _The police commissioner interviewed Ivy. He was disgusted that one of their own and done this to this lovely girl. It was his worst nightmare that the girl's brother was married to a Grey and the daughter of his lifelong friend Luke Sawyer. He knew Luke well. He wanted to make sure that the Sawyers and Christian Grey didn't think he was giving this matter less than one thousand percent. He asked Luke to gather everyone in the waiting room where he made a commitment to make this right and he implored the Sawyer family to trust him to let the legal system handle this._

 _Francesca Sawyer waited for the room to clear and sat next to the bed taking her daughter's hand._

" _Ivy…you know you did nothing wrong."_

" _Mom…how can you say that…I trusted him, I was foolish."_

" _Ivy…he betrayed your trust. He betrayed our trust, his families trust and the people of Seattle who employed him to keep people safe…not hurt them. He is an animal. You can't blame yourself."_

" _But I saw his short fuse. I should have known. I will never trust another man again."_

" _Ivy…stop it. This wasn't your fault. There are good men out there…and you will find one. I promise. You look sleepy. The medication is starting to work. Go to sleep Ivy…I won't leave you." Frankie waited until Ivy was fast asleep then put her hands over her face and cried until there were no more tears. She didn't understand why her beautiful daughter couldn't find true love. Like Luke…she felt it was somehow her fault._

 _Isabella Davoli was re-applying her makeup and getting ready to brush her teeth and then leave when she saw her phone ring. It was Reid Sawyer_

" _Hi Isabella. I am very sorry but I have to cancel tonight. I have a family emergency and I am at the hospital with my sister and family. She was …hurt." Isabella rolled her eyes. Another emergency. She was done playing with this guy._

" _Oh the old sister is in the hospital routine huh?" She was agitated. "Look Sawyer…if you don't want to really do this...just say so." There was a few seconds of silence._

" _I'm not going to justify that with a response. I told you I don't bullshit…but you just showed me a side I am not interested in seeing again. So as of this second…you are right Ice Queen…I don't want to do this." With that he hung up. Isabella looked at the phone and was feeling instant regret and guilt. What if he was telling the truth?_

 _Phoebe was devastated that Ivy had been beaten and she had never seen her husband so upset. She brought in food to Ivy's hospital room and quietly held her hand. She offered for Ivy to recover with her and Jax but Ivy didn't want her niece and nephews to see her in her current state. She was going straight to her parent's house when she was released from the hospital. Ivy didn't say much, but when Tongo came by with a huge bouquet of flowers it put a smile on her face. He didn't stay, he just handed them to Jax and asked him to give them to his sister. Phoebe smiled at Jax's perplexed expression but he thanked Tongo and shut the door. Ivy beamed when she saw the flowers and asked Reid to give her Tongo's phone number so she could thank him. The police had her cell phone so Reid loaned her his phone and pulled up Tongo's number and she thanked him for thinking of her. Phoebe wondered if there was more to this then the sweet gesture._

 _Luke pulled Reid aside. "You need to pay him a visit Reid. You can't hurt him to the point that he has to go to the hospital, but you need to make sure he understands several things before he is arrested and we can't get to him. First of all…we are giving him a god damn break by turning him over to the police and letting the courts decide his punishment. He will lose his job, serve some time and have to live with this the rest of his life. But…he's lucky we don't kill his god damn ass. You let him know that we are giving him the morning to get his ex-wife and children out of town so they don't have to be embarrassed when this goes public. You let him know that was a gift from Ivy. And finally you let him know to mind his nosey fucking business about what happened in Brazil. It doesn't concern him. If he keeps his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself Christian will deposit a one-time check of $100,000 into his account. Pisses me off that we are paying this fucker off to shut his mouth even though I doubt he knows anything. And don't you leave there without loosening some of his god damn teeth. Call me when you leave there."_

" _Might be late dad."_

" _I don't care I want to make sure you are okay. Mom and I are staying here with Ivy, I won't sleep well anyway."_

 _Reid left the hospital well after midnight. He had heard enough. The warrant for Craig's arrest was being issued. The police hierarchy, and the DA were committed in getting justice for Ivy. There was no turning back. But Reid needed to see if Craig Barnes was man enough to hit him like he did his sister. He was warned that Craig would be in his rights to report him for assault and Reid could face arrest if he went after Craig. He didn't care._

 _Reid, Woody and Mike waited outside Craig Barnes small house for him to return from his shift. So far the asshole was under the impression he was going to get away with beating up Ivy Sawyer. As soon as he pulled up Mike rushed the SUV in behind him and Reid and Woody jumped out of the car making sure they got to him the minute he got out of his car. He was startled and put his hands up right away._

" _Reid…I expected you sooner. I am so sorry man…I was wrong. I deserve whatever you want to dish out." Reid didn't expect that._

" _Let's get inside and talk." Reid didn't want to wake up the neighbors. Craig went quietly with Reid, Mike and Woody behind him. As soon as they were in the house Reid slammed Craig's body against the wall and with his one hand around his neck he reached back and hit him so hard that Craig fell down to the ground unconscious._

" _Well that's just perfect Reid. Now we have to sit around and wait for him to come too. I am going to see if he has any beer in the refrigerator. Been a long day…want one?" Mike walked into the kitchen as Reid stood over Craig rubbing his fist. "Christ you knocked him into next week, we might as well have a seat." Reid wanted to continue his assault and was disappointed that he only got one blow in…but it was a hell of a hit._

 _They sat and waited until Craig began to stir. Mike stood up as it was agreed Reid was way too emotional to deliver any messages. Mike leaned over Craig and put his hand out to help pull him up. "Welcome back mother fucker. I would love to knock you back on our ass, but we have some business to attend to. Sit down." Craig could barely walk, Reid had really rung his bell and he stumbled to the chair next to the sofa. As soon as he sat down Mike laid it on him._

" _You either have to turn yourself in tomorrow or you are being arrested by noon…either way. We spent the entire evening with the police chief, commander, the DA…there is no going back. But…your ex-girlfriend wants you to get your ex-wife and kids out of town. She wants to save the children the humiliation. Nice of her since you broke her ribs, cheek, and fucked her up big time isn't it?" Craig sat in the chair with his head between his knees crying like a baby. Reid couldn't stand it and jumped up._

" _You sorry piece of shit. Did you think you would get away with hurting my sister? I wanted to kill you. But my brother insisted we turn you over to the police. You know your life is over. No more job…you will serve time…you fucking idiot…why?"_

" _I'm so sorry. I just lost my cool. Please I will go away…I won't bother Ivy ever again. Please." Woody had to pull Reid off of Craig._

" _Too late for that Craig. The warrant is being prepared as we speak. Now here is what is going to happen." Mike told Craig what he needed to do and that Woody would be going with him in the morning to say goodbye to his kids, and then he would turn himself in. He probably could get out on bail after his arraignment but this would be all over the news. Mike then asked him what he knew about Brazil and he confirmed exactly what they suspected._

" _Nothing. I was just investigating it on my own. I wanted to see what was going on…I was going to go to you Reid and present my findings and then hope you would hire me at GEH for security. I make a shit living. I was hoping to get hired on with you, I know you guys all make big bucks. I didn't learn much…just that you called in the suicide of this Augustine de Costa that I figured out was the mother of Vivi Grey. I never put all the pieces together…I swear." He was still crying. "I have fucked up my life. I didn't mean to hurt Ivy. I love her…"_

" _Don't ever say her name again…don't ever…ever talk about her again or I swear to god I will fuck you up so bad you will think prison is paradise." Reid had Craig by the throat again, and once again Woody with Mikes help, pulled him off._

 _Mike and Reid left at 4:00 in the morning leaving Woody behind to make sure that Craig sent his kids away, per Ivy's request…and turned himself in. All in all he was one lucky son of a bitch. For now._

 _The next morning Phoebe Sawyer carried her son CJ in her arms and held Jason by the hand as she escorted Charlotte and Grey to their classrooms. Usually Jax took her children to school but he was at the hospital late the night before and up early to go to the police station. His family needed him and he also needed to draft a public statement that would be given after Barnes was arrested._

" _Mrs. Sawyer…Mrs. Sawyer…do you have a minute?" Phoebe turned around to see Isabella Davoli running after her as she headed toward the front door. She was on her way to pick up Ricky as she was watching him for the day and she was already ten minutes late._

" _Yes…hi…I'm running late to pick up my nephew." Phoebe was politely telling the Assistant Principal she was in a hurry. She thought she was going to ask her to chair the school fund raiser and she promised Jax she wouldn't take on any more projects._

" _This will just take a minute." Isabella guided Phoebe away from any listening ears. "You can tell me it isn't any of my business but did something happen to your sister-in law?" Phoebe was a bit surprised. How in the world would she have heard about it? Sensing her surprise from her expression, Isabella explained. "Um…this is awkward, but I had a dinner date with your brother- in-law Reid last night and thirty minutes before we were to meet, he canceled…this was the second date he canceled. The first time he said he was in Brazil and then last night he didn't explain but he said he had a family emergency and his sister was hurt. You know I was a bit short with him…thinking he was just making up an excuse to cancel and he pretty much told me off. Now I feel guilty if he was being truthful."_

" _Wow…well first Reid would never mislead you or make up something like that. Yes she was hurt…I can't really talk about it but you will hear about it tonight on the news." Phoebe was irritated. "Really…you thought Reid was blowing you off? He did have an emergency in Brazil and Ivy was really hurt and he loves his sister like crazy. Frankly…I am a bit offended myself that you would think otherwise. Reid is amazing and yes he is a bit of a player…but he would never lie. He is blatantly honest." Phoebe shifted CJ in her arms and held tight on to Jason's arm who was looking to escape. "Tank sit still. Mommy is talking."_

" _I am embarrassed and apologize. I guess I read him wrong. But…I have been played before and I just didn't want that to happen again."_

" _I understand. Well now you know. I really need to get going." Phoebe was irritated and for her this conversation was over._

" _Thank you. I guess I need to call him and apologize." Phoebe sighed and headed towards the door. She knew Reid well. She adored her brother-in-law and was protective of him. She could tell Isabella was feeling guilty, but now that she knew what had happened she owed Reid an apology. Phoebe didn't turn around as she walked off. Reid could have any woman he wanted…and in Phoebe's mind…Isabella just blew it!_

 _ **As I said last chapter, I respect our police force…the timing of recent events made this story line unfortunate timing. No political statements here so please no more nasty messages. I delete them when I see them.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Two chapters in one day. Hopefully you all read Chapter 27 first. Don't get use to this!**_

 **Chapter 28: TMI and Awkward!**

This morning I took Lainey to see the warehouse property and she saw the potential and deemed it perfect for her skating school. So I am going to assign this project to the same team that built the Grey family rink and get them working on it over the summer. We need a number of permits and the soonest we can start on this is after Lainey goes on tour, so I gave her homework to write down every single item she wants in the skating school. Maybe I can distract her with this project and she will put shopping for her property off for a while.

I just returned home from work. Lainey is at the penthouse making it her own changing the duvets and showing it to her aunt and uncle. I am tired and I want to watch the news report. Craig Barnes turned himself in today and was charged with domestic violence and assault with deadly force. Prick.

Ivy is staying with her parents and I hear from Phoebe she is doing a bit better. I can't really call her because the police still have her phone and she hasn't replaced it as of yet. The last few days have been interesting.

"Hi mom. Where's Vivi?"

"She is outside with Dad giving Pepito some carrots. You're home early." I kiss my mom on the cheek and grab some orange juice out of the refrigerator and get caught jugging it down out of the carton.

"Caleb…seriously? Now you need to drink the rest of it." I chug it down and smile at her when I finish it off.

"I'm going to change real fast then I will be down for dinner."

"Is Lainey coming over?"

"No not tonight. She is entertaining her aunt and uncle at the penthouse. I wanted to get home early to spend some time with Vivi." I grab an apple and lean against the counter as my mom cuts up some vegetables. "Mom…did you see the card Vivi drew Lainey for her birthday?"

"Well yes, I was right here when she was drawing it why?"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Mom…don't play dumb. She had Lainey pregnant in the picture. I don't want to get Vivi's hopes up."

"Well what was I supposed to say Caleb? I thought it was better to say nothing." My mom turns around and points at me. "You know I think you have been a bit hard on her about her toys. She is just four years old and she told me this morning that you sent her to time out yesterday for not picking up her toys. She was quite upset."

"She will get over it. She leaves her shit everywhere and I am trying to teach her accountability. Don't baby her please. She knows she needs to pick up her toys and if she doesn't she will go to time out. You know mom I'm doing the best I can here and while I appreciate everything you do to help me with Vivi, please don't reprimand me for the way I am raising my daughter."

"And you are doing an amazing job Caleb. I just told Aunt Kate what an amazing father you are and I know it isn't easy being a single parent. But Caleb, she has been through so much and I just can't help but feel a bit more lenient with her."

"Mom…she has a great life now and I can't let her get away with everything because she had a rough start to life." I take a deep breath because I feel myself getting frustrated with my mom. She means well but she lets Vivi get away with too much. I think I need to move into my own place sooner than later and get that nanny hired.

The back door opens and my dad and Vivi walk in. She runs up to me when she sees me and I lift her and hug and kiss her. She instantly makes me feel better.

"Papa…we fed Pepito and rode the, the, the big bike."

"The what?" I look at my dad confused.

"We took one of the ATV's out. You are home early. Good, I want to talk to you after dinner Caleb."

"About?"

"If I wanted to discuss it right now, I wouldn't have said…let's talk after dinner Caleb."

"Fine." I don't want to argue with my dad in front of Vivi but I give him a dirty look and take Vivi upstairs with me.

After dinner I find my dad in his office and walk in. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

My dad looks up at me and motions for me to shut the door. Fuck…this should be good.

"Luke knows about you and Ivy and he isn't real happy with you right now." I shake my head.

"Well first of all, it's been over for a while. We were just friends, so I don't know what the issue is."

"You were having sex with his daughter."

"Yea…well his son is having sex with your daughter and I don't see you getting your dick in a knot."

"Caleb…quit being so god damn obtuse. You know exactly why Luke is upset."

"No I actually don't. I never hurt her. It was a mutual relationship where two people who were…are good friends, chose to meet their needs…with each other. It was a great run while it lasted. I seriously don't see how it is his…or your business what two grown adults did…since no one got hurt out of it. So if you are going to tell me I need to apologize…I won't do it dad. We were respectful and kept it between us."

"He didn't ask for an apology he was just not happy when he found out."

"How did he find out?"

"Well I assume when Ivy went running to you after this Craig deal it made him curious. I am the one asking you to apologize Caleb."

"For what? Having sex with his willing adult daughter? No. Won't do it. Sorry. Did you apologize to Pop Pop for having sex with mom?"

"I married to her for Christ sake."

"Oh okay so you didn't fuck before you got married?" I roll my eyes and my dad stands up and looks like he is going to punch me.

"Caleb…you are crossing the line."

"I apologize for that last comment. But I'm not sure why we are having this conversation. I'm putting Vivi to bed and going to see Lainey. I'm out of here." I am pissed and walk out. I don't need to justify what I did with Ivy.

"Caleb!" My dad yells after me.

"Later's dad." I walk out silently furious to get Vivi who is in the family room with my mom and tell her it is time to get ready for bed. She gives me grief and attitude about it yet again and I am not in the mood so I pick her up off the couch and carry her wailing all the way up the stairs. I sit her down on her bed and take off her sock and shoes.

"Papa…why are you being grumpy?" She asks me in Spanish. I take a deep breath.

"I'm not being grumpy but Vivi I am getting tired of arguing with you about going to bed every night. When I tell you it is time to go to bed…that's it. No more arguments okay? Come on let's get you in your bathtub."

"Where's Lainey?"

"She is at her house."

"Can Lainey live with us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she has her own house."

"But sometimes she stays with us and I want her to be here all the time."

"No Vivi. Right now Lainey needs her own place. And yes sometimes she stays here with us, but she can't stay here all the time. Not right now. Maybe someday."

I give her a bath and we play for about thirty minutes. She likes it when I draw with her washable crayons on the bathtub wall. I make her pictures of farm animals tonight and make the cow and pig kissing which makes her belly laugh. I can't help but laugh along with her. I get her in bed three books and four songs later. She can stretch out bedtime longer than any kid in the universe. She finally falls asleep so I grab the monitor and go back to my dad's office.

"Dad…I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't feel like justifying my sex life with Luke. We aren't kids. No one got hurt and I was always respectful to Ivy. That is why we are really good friends. Neither of us had any expectations out of the relationship. But if you really want me to talk to Luke I will."

My dad looks up and he rubs his face. "No Caleb I just think everyone is on edge right now. Let's see how this plays out. But at some point you might have to man up and just talk to Luke about it." I shake my head. God I need to get my own place again.

"I don't agree but let's drop it for now." I toss him the monitor and tell him I am going to Lainey's. He squints his eyes at me. "What?"

"Did you run it by mom? Does she know you are leaving?"

"No. Viviana is asleep and I will be back either in a few hours or before Vivi gets up in the morning." I pause. "If it's a big deal I won't go." I wait for his reaction.

"No…go ahead. I'm sure it will be fine. You have any nanny prospects yet."

"No…Bryce contacted an agency and they are beginning the search. Hopefully soon." I walk out and refrain from saying anything else. I drive over to Lainey's with Boris following me. Thankfully Lainey's aunt and uncle have just left. I am not in the mood for chit chat. I have one thing on my mind. I take the elevator up and yell out.

"Babe…where are you?"

"Back here in the guest room." I walk back to the hallway and enter the first guest room and I am surprised.

"You like it?"

"Wow…you really are turning my place into a chick pad. A pink bedroom. Really?"

"It is for Vivi so she can have her own room if you want to bring her when you come over. I bought this adorable princess comforter set and if you're okay with it I thought I would paint the furniture something lighter." She fluffs the hair out of her eyes and I smile. She is a mess. There is a ladder in the middle of the room and drop cloths on the floor.

"Who moved all the furniture out of the rooms for you?"

"Stankey and my cousin and Uncle. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes of course. Great idea. Especially after tonight. My parents are starting to wear on me and I think I am getting on their nerves too." This is actually great as I never had a room for her here. "Yes…she will love it. I should have done this…but this place isn't real kid friendly. But man…I had a rough night at home. My parents are starting to get in my business a bit too much. Feeling a bit cramped in that big house. I might bring her here sooner than you think." I lean against the door and check her out. God damn even all messed up she is hot as hell. What an ass!

"I didn't know you were coming over. You okay Caleb?"

"Yea just in a shit mood." I continue looking at her. She is wearing a tight white tank top and very tiny shorts and has paint on her legs and arms. Her body looks just like something I need to feel better. "Come here baby." I reach my hand out and pull her to me and kiss her hard. She has a paint brush in her hands and we both jump when I feel something dripping down my back.

"Oh shit…shoot sorry the paint brush is dripping." She is laughing as I feel paint go down my back.

"Did you just drip paint on me Lainey?"

"Oops. Well you pulled me over before I could get rid of it." She is laughing her ass off. I put my leg behind hers knocking her back on purpose and wrestle her to the ground easily taking the paint brush away from her even though she tries to stop me. This wresting has potential!

"So you think that it is okay Ms. Montgomery? Well I think you need a bit more color. You are rather pale…maybe a little pink will give you a sexy little blush." I take the brush and lift up her shirt and paint her stomach making her scream and laugh at the same time.

"Caleb…oh my god!" My girl is a feisty little thing as she pinches my arm hard and tries to roll over but I hold her down and paint her tits…loving that she isn't wearing a bra. I grab both her wrists in one hand and reach behind me where I see the open paint can and dip the brush in it while she is bucking away. "So help me god Caleb Grey if you do…" I don't give her a chance. I drip it all over her making her scream and laugh even harder. She breaks free of my hands and bites my forearm and I jump enough so she is able to turn around on her stomach and she attempts to scoot away. But I lean on her holding her down, pull her back and pull her shorts down at the same time.

"Oh…I like this. I am going to paint me some sexy Lainey buns." I grab the brush and paint her perfect ass while she is now laughing so hard she is coughing. "Baby…you okay?"

"No…I can't breathe." I jump up…like a fool. Because as soon as I do Lainey gets free grabs the paint bucket and before I can move out of the way she has the remaining paint in the bucket all over me. I don't move. I look down and I am glad for the drop clothes. I pull my shirt up over my head with paint dripping from my hair and face. I am laughing so hard I get paint in my eyes and mouth.

"Well played Lainey…but now you know what happens don't you?" I strike before she can think and fall on top of her with the rest of the paint now smeared evenly on my naked wet chest against her tits that are now completely smeared in paint and I am raging hard. I grab my shirt and wipe her face and mine and then we are all tongues. I pull her shorts the rest of the way off and pull my wet jeans down and she looks at me with big eyes when she realizes I have gone commando. "I wanted quick access. I wanted to do a stand and slam but now we are down here on the ground." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"What's a stand and slam?"

"It's standing and fucking hard and fast. Quit talking." I have my hard dick in my hands and I slam into her as soon as she lifts her legs and has them wrapped around me. We move slowly and the paint oozes between us. I have to hold her tight as the paint has her slipping all over the place. She wants it harder and faster, so I increase pumping into her so hard we end up three feet further with her head against the wall. I come so hard I can't even yell out, I am paralyzed with long after shocks racking my body. When we are done we look at each other and roll on the drop cloth laughing our asses off. That was outrageous. We are both so covered in paint we can't figure out how to get into the bathroom without getting more paint everywhere, so we roll all over the drop cloth until we have most of the paint on the cloth. Naked, we gingerly make our way to the master bathroom laughing all of the way. I stop her as we get into the bathroom and kiss her again, but this time with a message.

"God I love you Lainey. You took all my stress away. That was as my dad would say yar." She looks at me strangely. "I have no idea what or where it comes from…some movie I think but when my dad thinks something is amazing he always says 'it's yar.' Shower?" She nods. "Stand and slam?" I wiggle my eyebrows again at her and she giggles.

"Show me what you're made of Grey." I push her into the shower and we scrub the paint off each other's bodies. It doesn't take but a second before I am rock hard again and she has my dick in her hands. I push her against the wall and lift her one leg rubbing her ankle, staring at her the entire time. God she is sweet. Those lips. She sees me staring at her lips, smiles and puts her leg down then kneels and goes down on me. Oh man I want my stand and slam but I can't break away from her lips and tongue on my dick. She licks my tip then engulfs half my cock making me fight my orgasm. She goes deeper and I grip the wall with one hand and her head with the other. I try to pull away before I come in her mouth but she holds onto my ass and I am about out of my mind at this point.

"Stop baby. I want to be inside you and I am so close to losing it here." I bend down and pull her up, put my hands under her ass and lift her, leaning her against the shower wall and slam her down on my cock. She yells out. "You okay?"

"Yes….just wow…you are so big."

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on." We have our first honest to goodness stand and slam and I fuck her so hard she has to hold onto me for dear life and screams out when she comes hard. I follow suit and after we have caught our breath we manage to wash the rest of the paint off of our bodies both silent, smiling at each other every few seconds. How can I be away from her this summer? I am dreading it already and we have two months to go before she leaves.

I have thrown on some clean clothes that I still have in my dresser drawers; sweatpants and an old MIT t-shirt. We are snuggling on the couch in the family room watching some reality show on TV that she likes and I think sucks but I like sitting here with her quietly.

"Caleb?"

"Hmmm?" I am so relaxed. I just sent my mom a text telling her I will be home around 5:30 am. I send Boris a message who is downstairs waiting for me and tell him he is done for the night and send someone to meet me at 5:00 am. Tongo took a rare night off so I had Boris follow me tonight. Tongo didn't tell me why he needed the night off and I make a mental note to find out what he was up to.

"I hope you aren't mad at me but I was putting away my clothes and I found your photo album. The one with Augustine and Vivi." I sit up. I didn't really want her to see the photos of August. "She was really beautiful." I don't care. I don't want that photo album around.

"Where is it?" Lainey gets up and brings it to me. I start to tear the front end of the photo album out and trash it and she stops me by placing her hand over mine.

"Stop Caleb. What are you doing?"

"Throwing this out. I don't want any reminders of her anywhere."

"Caleb…think of Vivi. Someday she will have questions. As much as you hate Augustine, don't leave Vivi in the dark forever. She will want to see a picture of her at some point. You don't have to tell her anything…but don't deny her the opportunity to at least have a face behind the person who gave her birth." Lainey is holding the photo album with a firm grip and staring me down. I sigh.

"She isn't ready for that." I nod to the book.

"Of course not. Not right now. But when she is 16 and asks and you deny her…you will be the bad guy. Trust me Caleb. I had parents that loved me so I can't really relate to this but I did get angry when I was a teenager and I latched on to their pictures. You just can't throw out the only connection…good or bad…that she has left of her mother. It will never replace who you are and what you two have, but if you don't want these pictures, let me give them to your sister or someone that will for sure be there in ten years or so and when Vivi is asking questions." I turn on the couch and look at her and cup her chin.

"You can hang on to them. You will be there." I pull her close and she is blushing and I think startled. I have never really said that much about our future. Let her think about that one for a while. I smile and lean her back on the couch and decide I will have a little bit more of Ms. Montgomery before calling it a night.

 _Reid rolled out of bed and fell to the floor and did 100 push-ups as he did every morning. He was going to get ready for work and stop by his parents to see his sister before going in. He needed a few days away. He was going to talk to Henry about taking a few days off and see if he could fly off to Coeur d' Alene. He had a cabin on the lake and he wanted some alone time. Well not totally alone. There was a woman he knew that worked at the resort there in town and when he went to his cabin they would hook up. But he might not even call her. He just wanted to get away and clear his head, fish and get his cabin ready for the summer._

 _He went in his kitchen and made some coffee and grabbed a protein bar out of the cupboard. He looked at his phone and checked his emails and headed to the bathroom to shower when his cell rang. It was Isabella Davoli. Fuck her. He didn't pick it up, threw his phone on the bed and took a shower._

 _Reid saw he had a voice message and curiosity got the best of him so he played it._

" _Reid…this is Isabella. Listen…I know I was a bitch the other night. I owe you an apology. I hope you will except my apology and perhaps accept an invitation to my house for dinner. I truly hope your sister recovers soon. I…um…well anyway call me back." Reid shook his head. He had lost interest. He got dressed and ready for work._

 _Reid was almost to work when Phoebe called him on his cell. "Hey what's up?"_

" _Hi Reid. You doing okay? Jax said you clocked that mother fucking prick a good one." Reid laughed. Phoebe swore like a sailor._

" _You kiss my niece and nephews with that mouth?"_

" _Funny. Hey I wanted to tell you I ran into Isabella Davoli yesterday when I dropped the kids off at school. She asked me about what was happening with Ivy and told me you stood her up. I got pretty pissed at her for doubting you and told her off. Hope I didn't mess it up for you."_

" _No…that ship has sailed. I asked her out several times…had to cancel…she plays the catch me fuck me game much harder than I am willing to play. She is gorgeous but way too aloof for my liking and she has this massive chip on her shoulder. So…no worries."_

" _Okay just wanted you to know. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? The kids would love to see you."_

" _Thanks but I am going to go to my parents and referee tonight. Ivy wants to go home and my dad has her being held prisoner. I am picking up a retired dog from the police force for Ivy. He is 7 years old and they are retiring him because he has diabetes or some shit like that. But he is still a bad ass German Sheppard and no one will touch Ivy again unless she is okay with it. That should appease the old man and give her life back to her. Otherwise my parents are going to treat her like she is ten years old for the next thirty years."_

" _I know they are devastated. Your dad is really taking this hard."_

" _Yes he is. He has it in his head he could have stopped this. I will say that he trusted this fucker more than he should of. But that is not a good thing for Ivy. Now anyone she dates will probably have to give a blood sample. He just needs some time. He has been super quiet. That worries me. When ole Luke Sawyer is quiet…he is usually up to something."_

" _Yes I have noticed that before about him. Sound familiar Reid? You do the same thing." Reid laughed because it was true. "Well…okay I have to run. Let me know if you want me to set you up with my new trainer."_

" _Phoebe…I'm good. I can handle my own love life. Talk to you later."_

 _Reid worked until 12:30 when Henry sent him an IM asking him if he wanted to grab some lunch at the deli down the street. Mike joined them and the three men walked outside the GEH building and down the steps when they saw Isabella Davoli walking towards them. Reid mumbled. "Now who is the stalker?"_

" _Ms. Davoli…what are you doing here?" Henry asked her. He knew her as Steele attended the same school as Grey and Charlotte. "Please tell me you didn't come all the way here to tell me Steele has been acting up again. It must be really bad." Henry smiled but Reid was pretty sure she was there to see him and not Henry._

" _No not at all…I would venture to say he has been an angel the past few weeks."_

" _Okay…now I think you have me confused with someone else's Dad." Reid looked at Henry. He swore Henry was almost flirting with her. Isabella was looking as hot as ever. She smiled and looked at Reid._

" _Reid…do you have a second?" Mike chuckled and slapped Reid on the back and he and Henry took off telling Reid they would go ahead and get a table._

" _Playing hooky?" Reid looked at the Ice–Queen and crossed his arms._

" _Assistant Principals get lunch breaks too."_

" _Okay good…what can I do for you?" It was a windy day and quite chilly out. Isabella was cold and Reid noticed her erect nipples standing firm in her blouse. "Cold Ms. Davoli?" He looked right at her breast and she crossed her arms. He smiled at her acting like the 14 year old she seemed to think he was._

" _Did you get my message?"_

" _Yes the apology and dinner one?" She squinted her eyes at Reid._

" _So you are ignoring me?"_

" _Pretty much. I figured you would surmise that I am not interested in dinner although I do accept your apology. But you know what they say…a zebra can't change his or in this case…her stripes."_

" _Look…I know I come across as cold and hard to get…but I would like to have a second chance here."_

" _I have plans tonight. Thanks for coming all the way over here to check with me. I should have called you back. I apologize for being rude. I have to run. Need to eat and get back to work. Have a good one." Reid walked away leaving Isabella feeling slightly embarrassed for making such an effort and feeling totally dissed. She wasn't giving up…but for now…message received._

 _Reid sat down and joined Mike and Henry who had already ordered. He gave the waitress his order and then looked up to seeing Henry grinning._

" _Are you tapping that fine piece of ass?" Henry was completely loyal to Timmi but he called it as he saw it._

" _Nope. I asked her out a few times…I had to cancel both times and she got bitchy about it…so I said fuck it. She is hot as hell in the looks department but the ultimate Ice Queen personality wise. I have better things to do than chase after her. She wants to play the catch me fuck me game."_

" _Why was she here?" Henry pulled the lemon out of his ice tea and looked at Reid._

" _To apologize for being a bitch and to see if I wanted to go over for dinner tonight."_

" _And you said no?" Mike looks shocked._

" _Yes I said no. I told you…I'm over her. No longer interested. Anyway…I have to go see my sister tonight and help her convince my parents to lighten up. Been a long week. I can't wait to go to my cabin for a long weekend." Henry shook his head at Reid. "What?"_

" _You are so full of shit when you say you want to settle down. You will be fifty years old before you get married."_

" _Good. I'd rather not get married than get it wrong. I'm getting Ivy a dog and then getting a big ass dog for myself. That is all I need to keep me warm at night…well that and the new hottie in legal. God damn…she's smokin hot."_

" _I think she's engaged Reid." Henry looked at him pointedly._

" _Well someone should tell her that." Reid pulled out a piece of paper with her cell number and wiggled his eyebrows. He put the number back in his pocket and smiled, though deep inside he felt a bit guilty for treating Isabella so coldly. Maybe he would call her back. No…she seemed like a man hater. But damn she was fine._

Tongo, Vivi and I are in the car. It is almost 9:00 am. I got home at 5:30 and worked out and then took a tongue lashing from my mom. I'm not in a great mood. My mom ripped me a new one this morning when I got home. Vivi woke up last night…which she never does…and the one night I wasn't there she had a nightmare. So I got lectured about staying out all night and how Vivi is my responsibility. That pissed me off because I never leave her for the night. I really need to move out soon.

We are on our way to Phoebe's. Wednesday's are the day Vivi goes to Phoebe's house for the day. I usually just drop her off and pick her up at the end of the day, but today I think I will go in and visit for a bit with Phoeb's. I haven't seen her much lately.

We knock once and then enter Phoebe's and Jax house. I am practically knocked over by Jason.

"Uncle Caleb…wanna wrestle with me?" I pick him up and grunt. God damn he is a solid little shit. He is younger than Vivi and must outweigh her by ten pounds.

"In a little bit Tank. I want to visit with your mom and see CJ then I will wrestle with you before I go. I put him on my shoulders. "Man tank…I can barely lift you up there." We walk in the kitchen and I put Jason down and he and Vivi run off to play.

"Hey Cal…want some coffee?" Phoebe looks tired. She hands me a cup without waiting for my answer. "You okay?"

I tell her about my mom ripping into me and how I need to consider moving soon. "You know, I am so grateful that I have had mom's help these past five months. But it is getting time for me to get my own place for Vivi and me. I am looking for a nanny. I need my privacy and mom and dad need to have their space back."

"Well…when are you putting a ring on Lainey's finger?" Phoebe is smiling and leans over the counter top.

"Not you too. Jesus we have been dating a little over two months. I am nowhere close to proposing. Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Because when you talk about Lainey you are so happy. She makes you happy right?"

"Very. And now that we are in a normal mode, and spending more time with each other I am falling even harder for her. We had so much fun last night, talking and just being together…but we haven't had much time alone yet. We have this black tie event Friday and the thing at Ted's Saturday and then we are going to Jamaica next week. I was going to leave Vivi behind so we could have time together, but I will bring her now. I don't want mom on my shit."

"No…leave her with me. I would love to have her here."

"I don't know. She freaks out when I'm gone."

"She will be fine. I will make sure her and Delilah Mary have a lot of time together. You should go. Just you and Lainey. Isn't she leaving in a few months for her tour?"

"Yes…and we are both dreading it. It will be tough. Like really tough. We talked about it last night and she started crying thinking about going, but she can't get out of it. Anyway, as for Vivi staying here…thank you. Let me think it over. Where's CJ…I was hoping to see him."

"He went down for his morning nap he will be waking up in a bit."

"Phoebe…" I hear Timmi's voice and a second later Ricky comes running around the corner right at me.

"Hey big guy. What's happening?" He gives me a high five and I pick him up and flip him upside down. He is lighter than Tank, but still heavier than Vivi and he is also younger.

"Uncle Cal….yous wants to play tackle?" I smile as he has the same mind set as Tank.

"I will come find you and Jason in a few minutes." I put him down and he runs off. "Hey Timmi, are you headed to the hospital?"

"Yes…I can't wait until Monday. They are telling us Carter can come home. It will be great." She gets a cup of coffee and sits down. "So…Caleb…you put a ring on Lainey's finger yet?"

I roll my eyes and Phoebe laughs. "No…no…no. What is with everyone?"

"We like her and you're happy. You should lock her down before she goes on tour." Thank god CJ cries can be heard on the monitor.

"I will go get him." Anything to get away from this conversation. I make it to the first step.

"Great you have to change his diaper then." I stop and turn around. Phoebe laughs because she knows I am trying to avoid the ring conversation but I really don't want to change her kid's diaper. Phoebe passes me telling me she will get him.

I sit back down and Timmi and I catch up talking about Carter and her animal clinic.

"Here he is." Phoebe hands me CJ.

"Hey little man. Look at you…you are getting huge. Wow…when did he start looking so much like Henry? Oh my god…does he have a butt on his chin too? You poor little guy…you look like Uncle Henry. I was hoping you would get my good looks since you were named after me." I kiss his chubby cheeks. God he looks more like Henry than his own kids do.

"I know…its funny isn't? It makes Jax crazy how much he is starting to look like Henry…which of course means he looks like you and Teddy too, but mostly Henry with his little ass chin. Isn't he the cutest?"

"Henry thinks it's great. He was laughing about it on the phone with Jax last night. He does look more like Henry than my kids." Timmi strokes CJ's cheek.

"Papa…Papa…vienen aqui los chicos estan hacienda pis." I hand the baby to Timmi and get up as Vivi pulls my hand and takes me out on the deck. I laugh my ass off as soon as I see my nephews.

"Jason…Ricky…what are you little dudes doing?" Both Ricky and Jason have their pants down and are peeing off the deck. Perfect arches.

"Come on Uncle Caleb…come pee with us." I hide my laugh.

"No…I'm good. What made the two of you think this is okay?" I bend down and pull Ricky's pants up and then squat down and help Jason snap his jeans.

"Jason Sawyer and Ricky Grey…what are you doing?" Oh oh. Phoebe just caught wind of this. Both boys look up.

"I got this Phoebe. Go back inside. I will talk to them." I wink at them but they both stand at attention. Phoebe isn't having it.

"Jason…what were you doing? Were you going potty over the deck?" He looks down and Timmi comes out and takes Ricky's shoulder and turns him.

"Carrick Grey….what in the world did you just do?"

"Daddy…Daddy…daddy said boys always have a potty and there is no reason to wet my pants." Ricky has his one hand on his hips and he is stressing his point with his finger. Timmi rolls her eyes and mumbles she is going to choke Henry. She looks at Phoebe.

"Oh jeez…I am so sorry. Ricky has had some accidents lately and Henry isn't happy about it so he told him little boys have no excuse to pee their pants and that the world is their toilet." I can't help it I laugh my ass off. That is priceless.

"Really? Well maybe Henry wants to come over and clean my deck. Seriously? He is an animal sometimes." Phoebe is pissed.

I pull the boys over. "Look guys…what your daddy meant Ricky is when us boys are outside if no one is looking and we are in the woods…we can sometimes…only if we really really really have to go…we can go outside. But you shouldn't do it otherwise. Like just now…off the deck…not a good thing. Tell Aunt Phoebe and your mom Tank…you're sorry and won't do it again."

"Has you ever taken your penis outside and peed Uncle Caleb?" Ricky looks at me quite serious. I rub my face to hide my laugh and Phoebe swats my arm.

"Well…yes. When your daddy and I go hiking Ricky…we have peed in the woods." _And the other night when I left the club with Lainey on the side of the car…but they don't need to know that._ "But I would never pee off this deck." _Even though I did last year when I was hammered. Again not telling them that._

"Okay you two…time out. Now. You know the place." Phoebe points towards the house and sends them both inside. She looks at me.

"All little boys do that at some point Phoebe. Chill out. I use to pee off the side of the treehouse all the time." She shakes her head at me and goes inside.

When I go back inside Vivi is excited because Delilah Mary has just arrived with Gen and Annabelle and they are on the floor playing with a backpack of dolls.

"You have all these kids today Phoebe?" I take Annabelle from Gen and give her a kiss. "Is she sick?" When I kiss Annabelle she feels warm.

"Yes…it's her ears again. I am running her to Gabe's so Phoebe said she would take Delilah Mary." I refill my coffee. "So…how is poor Ivy Phoebe?" Gen is always curious…or nosey. I've never known her to have much interest in Ivy before. I don't say anything. I am still working on my Gen issues and we are doing better but sometimes she gets under my skin.

"She is healing but sad. I feel so bad for her. But I knew it…I did not like that jerk one bit when they came over." Phoebe hands CJ to Gen so she can make snacks for the kids. The little guy is making the rounds. "Caleb…what's with her and Tongo?"

"What do you mean?" I am surprised by her question.

"He was at the Sawyer's last night sitting with Ivy until midnight according to Frankie. She said it was so sweet. Wouldn't that be cool if they got together? Tongo is so sweet." I don't say anything. When I asked Tongo what he did last night he said he watched a movie. He didn't tell me it was with Ivy.

"Well he is leaving in another month so I wouldn't put much into it." Annabelle puts her head on my shoulder. Poor kid. I can tell she feels shitty.

"Well…how about the big news about you and Ivy? That blew me away." Gen looks at me. Oh shit. I guess the word is getting out. I was hoping Jax wouldn't find out. I sigh and half smile when Phoebe stops in her tracks.

"What? What about you and Ivy?" I let out a big breath of air. Here I go again. I fill her in and she just stares at me.

"Phoebe…quit staring. What did you expect? You had all these family events where we were expected to come and hang out. The only two singles…we were always paired off when we played games…dinner partners…it just happened. We are like best friends. We had no expectations from each other and I have the utmost respect for her…and she is very very important to me. End of story."

"Wow…how did I not see that? I bet Luke is seething? Does Lainey know?"

"So I heard. But he needs to mind his own business as does everyone else so Ivy and I don't feel awkward about this. We never have, but if everyone starts weighing in on it and talking about it we will. And yes, Lainey knows. There is nothing to say now. It is over and has been for a while. So can we please drop it?"

"Mommmmmy! Can we come out now?" Jason yells from time out.

"Yes…but if you two act up again you will be going to your room Jason and Ricky you will have to take a nap. And…leave the girls alone!" Phoebe yells out. It is like a zoo at her house half the time. Gen sits down with CJ and coos over him. She sure looks really pregnant for being a few months. But I'm no fool I don't say anything. Annabelle sucks her thumb and seems content to stay on my shoulder but I need to get to work.

"Phoebe…have you gotten your period yet?" What? I look at Timmi like seriously? I don't want to know that shit.

"No…but the doctor said that is normal. Why? Have you?" Phoebe pops a piece of toast in her mouth and I shake my head. It is time for me to go, I start to stand and Annabelle clutches onto me tighter.

Timmi shakes her head. "No…but you know with pumping they say you get it sooner and now I am nervous. We didn't use anything at the six week point and I haven't gotten it yet. God my nipples are better but still raw. " Oh for fuck sake.

"I gave you the Lansinoh cream right? That should help the nips. As for your period…you're probably fine. You should have made Henry wrap it." Gen offers.

"I know but he was way too worked up. You know that six week point…they go out of their minds." They? Stereotyping much. Probably not. I couldn't imagine not being able to fuck Lainey for six weeks. That is one of several reasons I plan to go to Europe several times this summer when she is on tour.

"Ted was like a priapic mad man counting the minutes with Annabelle. We did it in the car on the way back from the doctor's office." I shake my head. Okay this is way TMI! "I didn't get my period for about eight months after Annabelle…just heavy spotting." Okay I am done here. Phoebe…what did you do about constipation again when you were pregnant with CJ? I'm so stopped up." Oh fuck me. Do they not see me here? I am standing here with my mouth hanging open. I move to hand Annabelle to anyone that will take her. This is super awkward.

"Mangos. I ate one a day…and whoosh. Oh my god…I meant to tell you…you know those banana lotion thingy's we all ordered at the sex toys party. Don't use it. I got the worst yeast infection from those." Phoebe fills her coffee cup and I groan out loud and cover my face with my hands.

"Okay…stop. For the love of god is this shit…sorry is this the stuff you chicks talk about all the time? Here Timmi take Annabelle…I'm out of here." They all start laughing.

"What Cal…I was just going to tell everyone about the cock ring Jax tried the other night." I put my hand up. Hearing about my sister's sex life…not interested. "Don't pretend you guys don't talk about sex when you are together." I shake my head.

"Yes…the conversations is…get laid? Yep. You? Yep. End of story. We don't talk about periods, nipples, yeast infections and whatever else. This is all way too much information." They look at me like I am crazy. Really? "Vivi…come give me a kiss…I have to go to work." I leave and hear them going right back at it as I go out the door. The last thing I hear is some talk about vaginal creams. Jesus…get me the fuck out of here.

I get in the car and look at Tongo. He looks back at me questioning. "What the fuck Tongo…why didn't you just tell me you were with Ivy last night? What is going on with you and her?"

"Nothing is going on Uso. I just feel really bad about her situation and so I went to visit and keep her company." I don't believe him.

"Bullshit. You have a thing for her. Just tell me. I have no stake on her. She is an amazing, sweet, beautiful woman. She is quirky like you. I could see you two together."

"You could?" He sounds excited. "But she isn't Samoan."

"So the fuck what? Are you really going to let that stop you?"

"My culture is funny about that."

"Go with your heart man. You should see where it takes you and fuck your traditions."

"Really…you would be okay with it if I asked her out once she is better?"

"Totally. I want her to meet a great guy…how could she do any better?"

"How do you think Luke would feel about it?"

"Probably not good at first…but he would feel that way about every guy she dated. He likes you…trust you…end of the day…he would be relieved. See what happens…but don't fucking lie to me again." He looks contrite and I let it go.

"So Caleb…what about this candidate intrigues you?" My Uncle Brady is looking at her portfolio as we wait for Evangeline to arrive. My Uncle Elliot looks grumpy as he sits with his arms crossed.

"She has renaissance design experience. You know we are weak there. Look at her work. It's phenomenal don't you think?"

"Yes…very. Some of the most creative lines I've ever seen. She has only three years' experience working professionally. You think she can handle the big jobs we would throw at her?"

"We will have to see? Everything okay Uncle Elliot?" He looks up and nods slowly.

"Yes…just a bit distracted with some matters at home...nothing that concerns this. Caleb…how about we get some maturity on your team. Every one of your designers is young and they get their feet wet and then leave. Let's pay more and get some experience and someone who will stick around."

"I know…I don't disagree with you. I am tired of interviewing so often, but her portfolio is just amazing."

"I understand…but the bigger question is why we have such high turnover. You won't like what I have to say on this…but I will say it anyway. You are just gone too much Caleb. I know the past four years had extenuating circumstances…I get it. But you need to be here more and have your eye on the ball. Your team needs your leadership. You are the most talented individual I have ever met…but you need to be here more."

I look down. He may be right. And going to Europe half the summer to see Lainey isn't going to set well with him. I might have to rethink that. But I can't go two months without seeing her. The thought makes me edgy and stressed.

"Well…I don't disagree. I'm with six of my team in Jamaica next week, and I planned that so they would have me with them for that very reason."

"And that is what you should do. But these trips away…just saying…don't get mad at me… but your gone too damn much. So…I would like to see you cut back on that from my end. I know you own most of the company and at the end of the day…it's your call. But this is your uncle talking…giving you some advice because I love you…you need to be here more…period." He looks at me and waits for my reaction. I look at my Uncle Brady who nods in agreement. Clearly they have been talking about this and I feel a bit embarrassed that they think this is such a problem. And all I can think about is Lainey going away for the summer and how I will have to cancel my plans to join her.

"Okay…message received." I look up when Bryce is at the door.

"Caleb…um…Ms. LeBeau is here." He looks at me strangely and opens his eyes wide to tell me something. Bryce looks really uncomfortable and I nod to tell him to send her in.

A few seconds later she comes through the door. We all stand up and look at each other. Uncle Brady looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his head. There is an awkward silence as none of us quite know what to do or what to say. How is this even possible? How did we not know this about her? How did this information not get to us when we were doing a background check? God this is awkward.

 _ **A/N: No it is not August back from the dead. No it is not her twin or unknown sister. Traveling next week…so it will be at least a week.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N**_

 _ **The guesses about Evangeline. Honestly her being transgender never even crossed my mind although that would have been a fun storyline to write. There were a few correct guesses and she has been part of my plan since before I started this story. How she fits in…you will have to see.**_

 _ **Finally…don't assume you know where this story line is going. It is the PATH of Caleb Grey. He may not be on the right path yet. Or he might. If I have him marry Lainey soon…end of story. If I have him deal with other issues…I extend this a bit longer. So patience…he will get there. Just not sure how easily it will happen.**_

 **Chapter 29- Visions and Dreams**

She looks nothing like her photo. She is gaunt…and frail. She has really short hair and she is beautiful in a fragile way with big doe like eyes, high cheek bones and dainty small features. She isn't alone. She is blind and she has brought her service dog. A blind architect and designer. How is that possible? We are all silent for what feels like hours but it is just a long uncomfortable minute.

"Miss Lebeau, I am Elliot Grey. It is nice to meet you" She reaches her hand out and Uncle Elliot shakes it. "This is my brother-in-law, Brady Beeson." Uncle Brady looks at me. As an architect he is thinking the same thing I am…how can she possibly contribute? He steps forward and shakes her hand. "And this is my nephew, Caleb Grey the CEO of Grey House Design." I walk around to the other side of the table and her back is to me.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lebeau." She turns around to my voice and gives me a radiating smile holding out her hand. I can tell at one point she looked similar to Augustine but something has happened to her to change her appearance from her photo. Has she been sick? But she is still extremely beautiful in a fragile way.

"I am so excited to meet you. I actually heard you speak last year in Las Vegas at the conference for architects, planners and engineers. You were amazing. This is a dream come true for me to interview with you." She still has her hand out and I finally snap out of my surprise and take her hand and shake it.

"Thank you. That was a decent conference. Thousands of people were there as I recall." She is still holding my hand and smiling. "Please have a seat." I hold out the chair for her and guide her. She leans down and touches her dog.

"Sit Bailey." The dog sits down only after she does. It makes me miss Josie. I walk back to my seat and watch as she reaches inside her briefcase for her laptop and turns it on. She confidently leans back in her chair and folds her hands. "So…thank you for giving me an interview."

"We were…are impressed with your work." Uncle Brady tells her. It is awkwardly quiet.

She smiles again and looks towards me. It is unnerving because I know she can't see me. Or can she? Her eyes are a pale blue and there is nothing remarkable about them. You wouldn't know she was blind if she didn't have a dog and a cane. But as soon as we all saw her we knew she was blind. Is that a problem? In most jobs it probably isn't…but I need someone that can see the work they design. I need for them to have vision. This is confusing. I've seen her work. It is fabulous. I need answers. Before I can say anything she clears her throat and addresses the elephant in the room.

"Well…as you've probably just figured out. I am blind. I had a brain tumor two years ago and lost my sight. Before you question my abilities…let me tell you…going blind at first devastated me. But now…I feel it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Before I lost my sight…I was an average designer. Now…I feel I am one of the best." She shrugs when she says this. "I know that is an arrogant thing to say. But…I see things in my head…I have no boundaries. I have no limitations in what I can do…because I don't see obstacles. The technology and the programs I use are flawless and I brought my notebook so I can show you how I work. I know that your immediate reaction to seeing me must be…this won't work. But I promise you I can do anything you can do." She looks right at me. "I may not be as good as you…because honestly and I mean this…no one is as talented as you are. But I think you will be impressed with what I can do." She runs her hands through her short hair and then folds them in front of her. We all look at each other. I shrug at my uncles who are shaking their heads 'no'. But I am curious.

"Would you be willing to show me how you design?"

"Yes…please. I would love to show you. What would you like me to do?"

"I have a project I am working on. It is a restaurant. Indoor seating for 120, outdoors 60. The interior is surrounded by arcades. Approximately 8,000 square feet interior with the kitchen station. I am going circular inside and rectangular outside. Circle in a square. Balusters and classical design. They want an open kitchen to be the focal point of the restaurant." She makes a circle with her finger on the table.

"What is the view from this point?" She points to the front of the circle.

"The ocean."

"Ah…and here." She moves her finger.

"The ocean and the grass in front of the hotel."

"And here?"

"A courtyard."

We continue around the circle and she asks the right questions. She touches her laptop….which is voice activated and enters some numbers. "Would you like to watch Caleb?" She looks at me and I get up and stand behind her. Uncle Brady comes over and watches as well. I look at Uncle Elliot and he mouths, "No." I put my finger up and tell him to just wait.

I am mesmerized as she works and she explains the software is for blind designers. Thirty minutes later she shows us her finished draft of the restaurant. I walk over to my wall rack where I keep all my blueprints and find the design work I did on the same restaurant and fasten it to the display wall I have in front of the conference table. I tell Evangeline to send me her work via email and when I get it I print it out on my drafting printer and then place her blueprint next to mine. I still don't say anything about her work. I watch with fascination as both of my uncle's walk closer to examine both blueprints and I smile when I see their reaction.

"I'll be damn." My Uncle Brady looks at me.

"Well…that is intriguing." Uncle Elliot whistles and bends to look closer. He points out a few differences with his finger and shrugs his shoulders as to say the differences don't matter.

"Is there something wrong?" Evangeline interrupts our examination. I forgot she can't see what we are doing.

"No not at all. It's just that your plans are almost identical to the ones that I drafted. It's crazy how similar they are." I pause putting my hands in my pocket. "They are quite fantastic." I laugh. "If I do say so myself. You had the same vision I had for the project." Now I am more than intrigued and I see she is pleased as she is beaming. "They want an area that they can perform weddings and other such events. I have another draft for that. You don't need to design it but where would you place it?" She makes the imaginary circle with her hands and points to the exact spot I selected, west of the courtyard and with a view of the ocean.

"You can't put it anywhere else or you would block the ocean views of the dinner patrons." I smile. She is correct. She enters some data in her computer. "Based on what you told me though, that would make for a narrow perimeter for seating an event. You would have to make it rectangular."

We all stare at each other for a few minutes then Uncle Brady sits down and grills her for thirty minutes on materials she likes to use in her constructions, and how well versed she is on financial management of projects. Uncle Elliot challenges her on how she will know if her design work is implemented perfectly if she can't see the final products. He tells her how I spend hours checking my projects in person and grills her on how she will have to trust others. She stands up.

"May I?" She walks over to my desk and starts feeling around. She picks up an object on my desk tracing her fingers over it slowly. She rubs it against her cheeks and then traces her fingers over the engraved portion. "Architect of the Year…Caleb Grey….Grey House Designs. It's a glass building." We don't say anything, impressed but not sure what she is trying to prove.

She reaches over further and picks up the statue of the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz that my mom gave me right after I was stabbed. It came with a note that said, ' _like the Tin Man you will always have the perfect heart.'_ It was pretty relevant since I was stabbed in the heart, I worried that my heart was literally broken and it played with my head. She again runs her fingers around and up and down. I close my eyes as she does this trying to imagine if I would be able to decipher what I was holding with my eyes closed. I open them and she has a radiant smile. We are all staring at her, she is hard not to look at.

"I know what this is." She runs the small statue across her cheek, feeling the coolness of the tin object. She smiles and serenades us. "If I only had a heart" We all stare silently. "Am I right?"

"How the fuck…excuse me…how the hell did you know that?" My Uncle Elliot is shocked. But I'm not. I get it. As architects and designers we feel as much as we see. He was a builder designing flawlessly the blueprints before him. He didn't design. I am starting to get her. "Well that is impressive, but you can't climb on a damn roof and feel for flaws on the roof. You need to have that ability. How will you be able to overcome that?"

"I have no choice but to create excellent rapport and trust my project managers and the construction crew. I believe as the designer it is imperative that I am on site or in contact daily and with that I will build trust and earn trust and will use that to collaborate with the team I work with." I look at my Uncle Elliot. He just chewed my ass out about not being on site enough and too much travel. She just walked right into his hands. He smiles and nods.

We talk to Evangeline for another twenty minutes. She is amazing. She is talented, energetic, shows leadership and has an innate ability to design. I don't think I have ever been so in sync with another designer.

"We will talk it over Evangeline and get back to you. You are living in Canada now. If we decide to move forward, how soon can you be here?" I stand up as I ask this question knowing I already want to hire her.

"I could be here in early June. I have an obligation until the end of May." She looks hopeful. We walk her to the door and there is a guy in his mid to late twenties waiting for her in the reception area. She extends her hand to me and I reach out and shake it. We grasp hands for an uncomfortably long time while we say goodbye and I finally pull my hand away. The handshake has made me feel a bit uncomfortable. She communicates somehow with her hands, but I sure don't know what she was telling me. I wipe my hand on my pant leg and realize I just had a shiver go through me. Bryce sees her out and I go back into the office and sit at my desk watching Uncle Elliot pace back and forth. I don't say anything and Uncle Brady has his arms crossed and his feet on the conference table.

"No Caleb…this is a bad idea. My vote is no." Uncle Elliot finally turns and looks at me.

"Why?" I think I know but I am curious as to what he is thinking.

"Because…first of all she can't drive…you will have to add the cost of a driver for her and a companion. Secondly…I know she pulled all that fucking hocus pocus to describe objects she supposedly can't see, but I found that eerie. Third and I can't put my finger on this or tell you why I feel this way…but I think she will cause you personal problems Caleb."

"How so?" I am surprised.

"You are finally happy kid. You are in love from what I hear. The entire extended family has been wanting this for you and waiting for this moment and something about that woman…Evangeline unnerved me. I felt like you will get sucked into her scope somehow. Be so impressed with her talent that you will get involved…I don't like it. So there you have it."

"What the fuck Uncle Elliot…that is not going to happen." I am a little pissed that he thinks I would cheat on Lainey. "Are you saying you think I would get intimately involved…cheat on Lainey? I won't. She is my future."

"I am just telling you that because she is blind, she will require more from you. She is engaging, smart, talented and let's not leave out she is quite attractive. Those little fingers of hers that she uses to feel things might just find their way to feeling your dick then you have problems kid." He nods at me and I almost laugh. "Trust me…you were practically salivating over her talent…and I understand that Cal. You are the most talented architect I have ever met, so for you to find someone that perhaps has even greater vision than you do…it lights you up. But I don't think you need to tempt fate. There are other talents out there. Let's interview a few more people." He is pulling his uncle trump card on me…and I am having a hard time arguing.

"Uncle Brady…what are your thoughts?"

"I'm torn. She is amazingly talented. It was impressive how she has such clarity and vision despite her blindness. She is gifted. But first of all, I worry too about her ability to manage her projects. The crew could take advantage of her site issues and…you know she kind of creeped me out a bit too with her touchy feely aspects."

"Come on…my team are all pro's. The crew chiefs are not going to fuck up projects and take advantage of her like that. I do worry about her ability to get around though." I grab an apple and toss one to Uncle Brady who points with his finger. "But…I feel her talent is worth the effort we will need to make to have her on board. I think she is great. She didn't really creep me out but she is a bit different, I will give you that."

"Well it's your call Cal…just don't say I didn't warn you." Uncle Elliot looks at his watch. "I need to go. Aunt Kate has a doctors' appointment and I want to go with her. Let me know what you decide." I watch him go out.

"Is everything okay with Aunt Kate, Uncle Brady?" He stands up and avoids my eyes.

"I couldn't say."

"That means yes. What is wrong?"

"Talk to your mom. Not my place to say." He shakes my hand but before leaving he turns and looks at me. "Cal…sleep on this. Don't rush into hiring her. Look into her a bit more, but she is a talented young lady. See you Friday night at the fundraiser. Your mom talked us into going too. What's the charity again?"

"Seattle Children's Home. Lainey is very committed to foster care so my parents are supporting it because she is the Honorary Chair. Thanks for your support as usual. I am going to email you the specs on another project I am working on tomorrow. I want your opinion." He leaves and I call my mom right away.

"Mom…hey what's going on with Aunt Kate?"

"What do you mean Caleb?"

"Mom…Uncle Elliot was just here and he seemed worried and said he was going with her to the doctors."

"Just female stuff. What time are you picking up Vivi to go to Lainey's family's house for dinner?"

"I will be there around 5:30. Can you make sure she looks nice?"

"She always looks nice Caleb. But if you mean will I find something special for her to wear…yes. How late will you be?"

"Um…I think we are staying at Lainey's…well my old place tonight. She fixed a room up for Vivi and we are just going to stay there tonight and all weekend." There is dead silence.

"What do you mean you are staying there all weekend? All of the kids are staying at our house Saturday night when you all get together at Ted's. Vivi won't want to miss that. And who is going to watch her while you are at the Seattle Children's Home event and when you go to Ted's?"

Lainey's cousin Lark is staying all weekend and watching Vivi. She needs money for her prom dress or something like that so I said she could babysit and of course Stankey will be there."

"Caleb…how old is she?" My mom sounds pissed.

"I don't know 16 or something like that. It's fine mom." I don't say anything else.

"Caleb Elliot Grey…what is going on? You are angry with me for calling you out about being out all night aren't you and you are pulling away like you always do when you get angry. And when it comes to Vivi…I will not tolerate it."

"Well when it comes to my daughter…you don't really get to decide now do you?" I cringe as I say this knowing I have really hurt my mom's feelings.

"Caleb…you don't mean that." She sounds crushed.

"Mom…I just need space. I shouldn't have said that."

"You are really angry with me aren't you? What is this about?" She is right. I am still pissed at her and my dad for all the shit they have been giving me but I also want to spend the weekend with Lainey and so does Vivi. I'm not budging. "Delilah Mary will be so sad when she gets here and her little partner in crime isn't here."

"Mom she will have all the other kids there…she will be fine. I have to go. I will see you later." I hang up feeling slightly guilty but I really need a break from my parents and the house. I no sooner hang up and Bryce pokes his head in to tell me that my brother-in-law is here. I think I know why he is here so I stand up and greet him as he comes in my office.

"Jax…hey…what brings you over this way?" I reach out to shake his hand…half expecting him to deck me one. But he reaches out and shakes my hand with no malice.

"I thought we should talk before we get together Saturday night." I nod my head. "I don't want you to feel awkward since I found out about you and Ivy."

"Well I appreciate that but I don't feel awkward. You know I respect her….she is a great friend and it was a mutual thing. I hope you know I would never hurt her."

"I know that Caleb. I talked to Ivy yesterday about it and she couldn't be more clear that you two were just really good friends and rather than whore around you both relied on each other…I get it. Shit if I were honest…I wish it would have led to more rather than see her end up with the fucker she did. I know you would never have hurt her like that. But she was really clear that you two were just friends…with benefits. So I wanted you to know…no hard feelings…I get it is in the past and we all need to move on…but I just wanted to get it out there."

"Great. That is a relief. My dad thinks I should apologize to your dad…and frankly I don't see why. Ivy and I didn't get involved until she was in her thirties. Do you think I owe your dad an apology?"

"Fuck no. He even feels the same way I do. He said last night he wishes you and Ivy would have had real feelings for each other because he knows you make her laugh and she likes being around you. But he gets it. Trust me he isn't pissed. I don't know why your dad is giving you so much shit about this."

"I think I just need to get my own place again. Vivi and I have been there too long." Jax gets up.

"I also came by to see if you can keep an eye out for some property for us. We think it's time to move. We need more room and I want us in a gated community. No hurry though."

"Sure…you have plans in mind or do you want me to start working something up for you."

"Not yet…but maybe you can come by and talk to Phoebe and me once we find the property. Hey another question for you." Jax hesitates. "What's your take on Tongo and Ivy?" I smile.

"Well they really hit it off. He is a big teddy bear and he seems to be into her. I mean…she couldn't date a nicer guy. I just don't know if Ivy wants to go there though since he is leaving next month."

"Well she seems all goofy whenever she talks about him and he has been calling her a lot and they have a date Saturday night. Did you know that?"

"Yea…he told me…but I told him he should back off because he's leaving and Ivy doesn't need any more heartache."

"Well…for right now she seems to need the distraction. She is going back to work tomorrow but she still looks messed up although she is healing. Okay I have to get going. Charlotte can't wait to see Vivi Saturday and she is out of her mind excited that Vivi is staying with us next week when you are in Jamaica."

"About that…first of all Vivi won't be there this weekend. She is staying at my old place with me and Lainey. And I haven't told my mom yet that Vivi is staying with you guys next week…so it could change…she is already pissed that Vivi isn't going to be there Saturday night."

"Wow…the kids will be bummed about that she isn't there Saturday. But it's your call." He leaves and I follow him out and Tongo comes out from his office to join us. "Where you guys headed?"

"We are going to Ted's office then he is going to take me up so I can dispose of Augustine."

"Up…and dispose of Augustine?" Jax looks confused.

"Yea…up…you know in one of his planes. He is flying me to Montesano and I am burying her ashes in the local cemetery there and then we are going to Pop Pop's and meeting with a realtor."

"Really? Well that is good you are getting rid of those ashes. But putting your grandfather's place up for sale huh?" Jax clicks his key fob to his Land Rover. "Phoebe will be sad. She loves that house. She used to spend a lot of time with him and your Aunt Maggie."

"I know, I feel bad too. But he can't go back there and be alone. His hips are bad, his heart is bad, he lives on junk food and he is too ornery for a caregiver. So he has to stay with my parents now and he has been adjusting. You know they have him set up in his own part of the house. We had it turned into an apartment for him so he still has his own space. But he finally gave my dad the go ahead the other day to list the house. So I am going to see what we need to do to make it ready for resale, you know it needs some work done on it before we can really list it. Henry is dealing with the sale process and Ted is getting rid of his car. It is what it is. I feel sad about it too, but Pop Pop just can't be alone anymore."

"Yea…I know. I need to get over to see Ray. The last time we were over he was out with Uncle T, so I didn't see him." He holds out his hand for me to shake. "We cool little Grey?"

"Yea…thanks Jax…let's not talk about this again. You know Lainey is understanding but I think she wants the topic to go away. So if we can make sure it doesn't come up again Saturday night when we are all together…I'd appreciate it."

"Well tell that to Ted so he tells his wife to put a lid on it. You know how she likes to talk. How will Lainey be when she runs into Ivy at some point?"

"We talked and she is cool about it. But she doesn't want to keep having everyone bring it up. Neither do I. Ivy and I are friends…end of story."

He nods his head and gets in his car and I jump in the car with Tongo who has been sitting back quietly listening.

"What are you looking at Tongo? Lately you stare at me all the time. Just say it." We are in the car and he hasn't put it into drive yet.

"You have never asked me what I thought about you and Ivy. Do you want to know?" I roll my head back and roll my eyes. I motion for him to talk. "Well I was always jealous and I didn't think it was right that you were going over for your booty calls all the time." I start to laugh but cover my mouth.

"Booty calls? Tongo it was mutual. She would text me and call me too. She is a grown woman. It's not like you don't get your booty calls or whatever you want to call them when you hit the clubs on your night off. Are you serious? Are you pissed at me because I use to have sex with Ivy?" I can't help it, I start laughing. "You know Ivy is a good woman. She didn't sleep around…well just with me…but she would never go and pick up guys at a bar…unlike you I might add. Are you mad at her too?" I look at him and smile.

"No. Just you?"

"Just me? Why just me? And are you mad at me for real?"

"Yes." He is actually pouting. "Uso…I have known you a long time. You can charm the pants off of a warrior in battle. I am sure Ivy fell victim. And while she was only fucking you…you were fucking many many women. So…why her when you could have anyone?" He has called me out. "Ivy is sweet and deserved your respect and you didn't give it to her."

I pause a few seconds to digests what he has said. "Tongo…I know it may have seemed like that. But…Ivy was a comfort to me. The other woman…were just fucks. Ivy and I didn't always have sex. In fact we talked and we were…are good friends. We talked more than fucked. It's been over for a while. Please don't let this come between us…or stop you from respecting her or going out with her." He looks at me.

"Well quit saying she shouldn't get involved with me because I am leaving. I have always had a thing for her…who knows maybe I will stay longer." I smile but I don't say anything about him staying longer. I don't want to get my hopes up.

"Drive will you…can't we talk and you drive at the same time?" He grunts and puts the car in drive.

"One more thing Uso. Don't hire the blind girl. I don't like it."

"What…not you too. Why do you say that?"

"She looks like a gaunt Augustine and I can't even look at her. Bad Karma. Don't do it. You know my instincts are always right. Don't make me knock you out Uso." I laugh out loud.

"Okay…well I am still thinking it over. She is so amazing and so talented. I don't know if I can walk away Tongo. But I heard you. Going to sleep on it a bit."

"No…Uso. I am not fucking around here. Don't do it." I take my cell out and call Lainey to see how her day is going just so I don't have to hear Tongo go on about it anymore.

Last night we had dinner at Lainey's family's house. We had a great time. I am glad that I got to know them better and they were great with Vivi. Her Uncle and I talked while he was outside grilling and he came right out and asked me where I saw Lainey and I headed. It was a bit awkward. I told him that I was in love with her and saw her as part of my future but time would tell. He was okay with that answer. Man it made my palms sweat there for a second. I'm just not ready to ask him if I can marry his niece. Everyone seems to want that but us right now. I don't even think Lainey is thinking along the lines of marriage quite yet.

When we got back to the penthouse we showed Vivi her bedroom and she was really stoked. She loved what Lainey did with it and after her bath we put her to bed. I was quiet last night. I was a thinking about the fight with my mom and what to do with Vivi Saturday night, about Lainey leaving on tour and how to tell her my uncle is on my ass about traveling to see her this summer. I was thinking about Evangeline and whether I should hire her and the crazy comments from Tongo and my uncles. I am blown away by her talent and I talked so much about her that Lainey got pissed off at me at one point because I went on and on about her. We didn't even fuck last night. I was preoccupied and in one of my sulky moods. I know when I get like that I am a complete dick. I come by it naturally…my dad is the king of sulk and moodiness. After we were in bed for about twenty minutes Lainey turned around and asked me what was wrong. I usually attack her the first chance we get but my mind was just in so many places last night. I reassured her it wasn't her and pulled her close to me and we fell asleep holding each other close. I can't remember the last time I didn't feel like fucking. I could tell she went to sleep confused and hurt.

It is 5:30 am and whatever was ailing me last night is gone. I am harder than a slab of concrete and hornier than hell. Lainey is still asleep and I was going to get up and go back to my parent's house to work out and get ready for work leaving Vivi with Lainey for the day. But I need to get laid. I lean over and kiss behind Lainey's ear softly. She swats me away and curls up into a little ball. She can go back to sleep right after. I kiss her behind her neck again.

"Go away." She swats me again.

"Baby…you wound me." I move her hair away and bite her ear softly and take her hand and put it on my cock. Her eyes open wide.

"Caleb?"

I laugh. "Were you expecting someone else?" I pull her over and lean down and kiss her but she pulls away.

"No…I have bed breath. What time is it?" She says in a groggy voice.

"5:30. I have to get up in a minute and go home to work out and get ready for work. But I was hoping that we might….you know."

"No."

"No you don't know or no to a quickie."

"Caleb…it's early." She turns over. I think she is mad at me from last night. I lean over and lick her ear and she swats me away.

"Baby I don't know what was wrong with me last night…but feel this fucker…you can't send me to work with this thing. Please." I am almost whining and even in the semi dark room I see her trying not to laugh as I put her hand back on my dick.

"Why is it so big?" I laugh out loud again. Man she is grouchy. She curls up with her ass right in my dick zone. I pull her closer and rub against her. "Caleb! You had your chance last night…stop."

"So you are mad at me?" I pull her over and look at her. "I told you I had a lot on my mind last night."

"And it's gone now?"

"Clearly." I take her hand again and put it back on my dick for the third time. How much more obvious can I be? Christ I am about to get a case of blue balls. I try another tack. "I'm sorry I didn't make love to you last night baby. I loved cuddling and falling asleep but I was just off." She sighs.

"So you want a quick fuck right now right?"

"Wow…did you just say that?"

"Well?"

"Yea I do. Please baby. I will make it good tonight…but I'm dying here."

"Oh spare me. Okay…hop on and make it quick. I'm so tired." That comment pisses me off.

"You know what…fuck it." I throw the covers back and get up. Lainey sits up and now she is wide awake.

"Caleb…what is your problem? You ignore me last night then wake me up this morning when I am in a dead sleep. You are being a jerk right now."

"My problem is that I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend and she cock blocked me. But look if you don't want to fuck…then fine. I am done asking and I'm not going to what was it you said…hop on and make it quick." I grab my sweats and t-shirt and throw my Nikes on. "You sure you don't want me to take Vivi…she will wake up soon. I know you want to sleep more…and we wouldn't want her to disturb you and your precious sleep." Man I am being an asshole. But now I am pissed.

"Stop it. You know I want her here. We have a fun day planned. Caleb…I'm sorry. I just was a bit hurt about last night and then you wake up like it's my obligation when we haven't even had foreplay. It rubbed me the wrong way." She starts giggling. "Literally." I try not to smile but I can't help it. I sit on the end of the bed and rub my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry. You are right. I was kind of being a cave man wasn't I?" I lean over and give her puppy eyes. "Don't be mad at me. It will make the whole day suck."

She looks up like she is thinking it over. "Okay I won't be mad at you…but moody sulky Caleb does not need to show up again for a while." I put my hand up and pledge he will go away.

"But you know what will insure he goes away right?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"What the hell, I am awake now." She lunges at me and my erection which never totally went away comes back full force. I grab her ass and nuzzle her ear.

"When are you going to let me have this? I run my finger up and down over her ass. She has been a no go every time I try and take her ass.

"Ummm…never." She kisses me and her hair falls on my face tickling me. I try to turn her over but she pushes back. "Why do you want to do that so much? It sounds painful and I don't get it. So no…now stay there. You woke me up…so I am in charge." Fine by me. I decide to ignore her question about anal sex and bring it up when she is a bit more adventuresome. She rolls my shirt up and runs her hands up and down my chest and then lifts her shirt off. I rub her tits…god they are great. I lean up and just as I have one of her succulent breast in my mouth I hear, "Papa, Papa…Papa…? PAPA?" Lainey quickly puts her shirt back on.

"Rain check baby." I let out a loud sigh. "Plan on getting fucked before the benefit tonight!" I lift her off me and hurry out the door. Vivi isn't familiar with this place and she is an early bird anyway.

"Viviana…I'm right here." She jumps in my arms crying. "What's wrong Princesa?" She sobs and sobs and I can't get her to calm down. Lainey comes out of the bedroom and rubs her back.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?" Vivi reaches for Lainey who holds her tight.

She finally gathers herself and tells me in Spanish. "I don't want Lainey to go. She's leaving us…and I don't want her to go." I look at Lainey confused that Vivi even knows Lainey is leaving in two months. I tell Lainey what she said and she shrugs not knowing how Vivi would know this either. Then Vivi reaches over and whispers to me…still in Spanish. "Papa…I had a bad dream that you made Lainey sad and she left us and you tried to make me have a new mommy and I didn't like her. She couldn't see me, she had no eyes. Papa please don't be mean to Lainey. Don't let her leave us." She burst in tears again and I can barely catch my breath. What the fuck? My mind goes to Evangeline and then I shake it off. How could a four year old's dream keep me from hiring a true talent like Evangeline? That is absurd. Right? This is all coincidence. It has to be right? I rub my hands through my hair and then take Vivi from Lainey and hug them both tight.

 _Lainey spent the day with Viviana, reassuring her several times that she wasn't going anywhere and that it was all a bad dream. However she was eaten with guilt knowing that in just seven weeks she would be leaving for Russian then other major cities in Europe. She was dreading it. She would miss Caleb and Vivi, but she could not get out of the contract nor would she. She was committed and it was making her physically ill in the process._

 _After breakfast Lainey and Viviana went for a pedi/mani and Vivi loved being pampered. They then stopped by Grey House Designs and brought Caleb lunch where the three of them had lunch underneath Caleb's drafting table pretending they were in a fort. Caleb was worried about Viviana but she seemed fine by lunchtime. Lainey blushed when Caleb whispered in her ear what his plans for her later that evening were. He hinted that it was going to be a kinky night and to be ready! She knew he really wanted to introduce her to anal sex but she was not giving in on that. She smiled knowing somehow Caleb would talk her into this eventually, but not anytime soon._

 _After lunch Lainey and Viviana made their way to the Grey's house and to the skating rink. Lainey knew it would be rude not to stop by the big house first and say hello and let Vivi say hello to her grandparents so she had Stankey stop by the front of the house. They rang the bell and were let in by the housekeeper._

" _Good Afternoon Ms. Viviana. We missed you this morning," Loretta one of the housekeepers let them pass. "Your Grammie is in the library."_

" _Grammie…Abuelo…Grammie…Abuelo." Vivi shouted out and worked her way to the library where Ana jumped up to greet Vivi and Lainey._

" _Viviana…come here my sweet precious girl. I missed you last night." Viviana embraced her grandmother and told her all about Lainey's family as best she could and then stopped, pulling Ana closer._

" _Grammie…I had a bad dream. Papa made Lainey go away." Lainey looked at Ana and shrugged._

" _Well Vivi…it was just a dream…a bad dream. Lainey loves you just like I do. Have you had lunch yet?"_

" _Yes we stopped by and had lunch with Caleb Mrs. Grey. Thank you."_

" _Oh Lainey call me Ana please. Christian and I are looking forward to seeing you tonight at the event."_

" _Well hello there Vivi. Nice to see you Lainey." Christian walked in the library surprised to see Lainey and Vivi. "I was just coming in to tell you I am heading over to Grey House to meet with Henry." He picked up Vivi and kissed her. "But now I need my daily hugs and kisses before I can leave." He extended his cheek out and puffed it making Vivi laugh._

" _Christian…would you mind taking Vivi out before you leave to feed Pepito." Christian looked at Ana oddly but he acquiesced to his wife's wishes. Lainey stood restless wondering if Ana had something on her mind._

" _I hope you don't mind Ana, but I need to practice for a few hours so I thought I would use your rink and let Vivi skate with me."_

" _Of course not. I can come in the golf cart after a bit and come and get her so that you can have some quality practice time." Lainey confirmed that would be helpful. "Lainey…has Caleb mentioned that we had a bit of a tiff?"_

" _A tiff? No…he didn't say anything."_

" _Well I think he is angry with me because I laid into him about not coming home the other night. Now, typical Caleb, he is sulking and keeping Vivi away for the entire weekend when we are having all the grandchildren here for the weekend. We hate that Vivi won't be here with her cousins."_

" _Mrs. Grey…Ana…it's really not my decision to make. I can mention it to him, but he asked me about my cousin, Lark, and she needs some spending money so she is scheduled to babysit." Lainey could see that Ana wasn't happy about this decision. "But I can see how much you two miss each other when she is away, why don't I bring it up tonight and then see about bringing her back tomorrow night. With her away all next week with Phoebe I am sure you will miss her and she will miss you."_

" _What? What do you mean she is with Phoebe next week?" Lainey closed her eyes. Caleb, Caleb, Caleb. Had he not told his mother his plans? He was really sulking wasn't he?_

" _Oh gosh. I am so sorry I thought he mentioned it to you. Did he mention that he is going to Jamaica next week for his work, and I am going with him?"_

" _Well yes I knew that, but he never suggested or mentioned that he was shipping Vivi off." She looked at Lainey shaking her head. "Caleb is just like Christian sometimes. When you call him out for the littlest thing, he sulks and retreats. This is him in prime form. I know we have been treating him like a kid rather than a grown man lately and we talked about it this morning. We need to back off. We have been empty nesters and it has been an adjustment for all of us."_

 _Lainey nodded not sure what to say. "He has been a bit preoccupied lately. With hiring a new person, me leaving in a few months, trying to find a nanny…and he has mentioned some tension here." Lainey found herself making excuses for her boyfriend._

" _Lainey…you don't need to defend Caleb. I know how he is. He has a huge heart and is sensitive and he is anxious to have some normalcy in his life. Don't say anything to him. As my husband points out to me all the time, I can't always get my way. If he feels it is better to have Vivi spend the weekend away then I will let it be. But…I will be talking to him about having Vivi stay at Phoebe's. She has enough on her hands with four kids and Vivi doesn't do well away from her routine."_

" _No I agree with that. She had some difficulty adjusting in Aspen and at my place last night. I can talk to him."_

" _No Lainey. Let me address that. I don't want you two fighting over this and Caleb can get cranky. Not often, but when he gets in one of his moods…Henry too. Ted is my happy go lucky one. Caleb use to be the easiest going kid. He still has the best sense of humor but he well…as I said, he is like his dad. Oh here they are. How was Pepito sweetheart?" Ana walked towards Vivi and Lainey noted that she seemed a little sad. Damnit Caleb, he was being a twit and she was going to let him know about it later._

" _Wow you look beautiful. Turn around. Oh fuck me…we are leaving early. Your ass is gorgeous…sorry all of you is gorgeous but that dress fuck me…now…please." Caleb whispered in Lainey's ear and he felt like he had been struck by a lightning bolt when Lainey came out of the bedroom dressed for the event. He had been waiting in his tux for forty minutes playing Legos on the floor with Vivi and Lark. He had just stood up to get a lint brush as he had Bo-Henry's dog hair on his pants. When Lainey walked out he almost fell over._

" _Thank you…you look quite dashing yourself. Do you like it?" Lainey turned around again showing her bare back in the form fitting gold and silver sequined gown. The back cut all the way down, showing the two perfect dimples of her ass. The thin straps on her shoulders made Caleb want to drop them letting the tight dress fall where it may and ravish her. She was breathtaking._

" _Lainey…you are a Princesa!" Vivi giggled and grabbed Lainey's hand. The little girl stared in awe. She had never seen anyone so beautiful. Lainey squatted down in her very high heels and tapped Vivi's nose._

" _You are a Princesa too!"_

" _But I don't have a pretty dress like you." Vivi pouted._

" _Yes…I think you do. Go look in your bedroom. Go on…go look." Vivi didn't quite understand so Caleb smiling repeated it in Spanish. A few seconds later they heard a squeal and the pitter patter of her feet running full force. She was carrying the silver sequined gown that Lainey had her skating seamstress put together days earlier. Lainey knew Vivi would want to dress up the minute she saw Lainey in her gown. And it couldn't be a store bought child-like dress…it would have to be sequined like Lainey's. It had little puffed sleeves and a big satin bow but it was laced in glitter and sequins and Vivi couldn't stop squealing. She was on the floor kicking off her pants, pulling and struggling to get her shirt off and jumped up in seconds flat in only her tiny little panties covered with Disney princesses._

" _Papa…Papa…help me. I want to put on my princess dress." Caleb helped Vivi pull the little dress over her head. Lark grabbed the small princess crown and placed it on her head and Caleb stepped back and grabbed his heart and made a big to do about his little girl's dress. He bowed and asked her if she would honor him in a dance and then he picked her up and danced with her around the floor. There wasn't a little girl anywhere in the world with a bigger smile at that moment and there wasn't a man anywhere in the world more in love with a beautiful woman. Caleb realized…that at that moment…Lainey was everything he had ever wanted. He danced with his daughter in his arms…as he gazed into the eyes of Lainey Montgomery…the woman he knew he would someday marry._

 _ **OH OH is Evangeline going to be a problem like Uncle Elliot and Tongo are predicting? Sounds like some of you want Lainey pregnant and others want Caleb to dump her. Decisions….decisions. I will try and update next week. Lilly**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Clarity**

 _ **Quit fighting with each other. It makes me angry and I don't always have time to remove the mean comments between each other.**_

 _ **Thank you to Brattyhudsim for being a class act!**_

 _Ana Grey sat at her table of eight chatting with the other guest, Mia and Brady Beeson, her nephew Gabe, his wife, Phoebe, Jax and her husband Christian. It was a lovely event and yet, she was distracted. Lainey Montgomery was the honorary chair and Caleb was her date. They were busy all night being interviewed, talking to the high rollers and walking from table to table. Lainey gave a very impressive emotional speech about remembering her time in foster care and the importance of making sure children in the system were not neglected and provided with the same emotional and material needs as children in loving homes. Her speech was so heartfelt and poignant that both Mia and Ana cried like babies. Ana felt proud that Caleb had found such an inspirational young woman to be his partner. The entire room wanted her autograph and beamed with pride that a young Seattle woman had won the Olympic Gold medal and yet was so humble._

 _But Ana felt distracted. Caleb and only come by and tersely said hello to everyone at the table before joining Lainey. She could see the stress etched on his face. What was going on with him? The dinner was over and the band had started. Christian signaled to her that he was getting antsy and it would be time to go soon. But then he could see his wife's distraction and stood offering his hand to her._

" _A dance Mrs. Grey?" She smiled and pushed her chair back excusing herself. She took her husband's hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. "Lainey was really impressive tonight wasn't she?"_

" _Very…and she looks stunning." Ana smiled when Christian kissed her forehead._

" _What's going on in the beautiful head of yours?" She simply shrugged. "Ana…you know how Caleb is. He is like me. When he gets overwhelmed with emotions or thoughts…he retreats. He will come around. I talked to him at the bar a few minutes ago…he has a lot on his mind. He is meeting Peyton at 6:00 in the morning. He said he needs to talk to someone that gets how he can be."_

" _When does it stop Christian? When do the demons leave him?"_

" _Ana…it's always there for someone like Caleb and for me. Every day of my life I have a brief recollection of being alone with my dead mother's body. Even on my happiest days…it is there…underneath the surface. You don't live with the trauma Caleb has experienced and just snap back to normal. Anyone that expects that out of him…hasn't lived with what he has been through. He is trying very hard to get some normalcy in his life. He is trying not to let his personal struggles influence his work, his relationship with Lainey and his family. He has made huge strides. He isn't in hiding anymore like he was four years ago when he kept his relationship with Augustine from us. He smiles, laughs and god he loves that little girl. He is an amazing father. I am proud of him. I know he has been short tempered lately…but let's give him some room to figure this all out." Ana nodded but still felt a heavy heart. They danced around the floor, Ana somewhat comforted in her husband's arms when she felt Christian pull away._

" _Excuse me sir…can I cut in?" Ana looked into her youngest son's gray eyes…so much like his fathers. She felt a sense of déjà vu looking at Caleb. He was the spitting image of his father at that age. In more ways than looks, he was his father's son. Was that why he had such a propensity to hurt her? Like his dad he often spoke before thinking._

" _Be my guest." Christian handed over Ana to his son and walked away knowing it was best to let them work out their differences without his interference._

" _Mom…you look beautiful tonight."_

" _Thank you Caleb. Lainey's speech was so amazing. I hope she gets a minute to make it to our table so I can tell her. Poor thing…did she even get to have any dinner?"_

" _No…not really. She is shy…this is a bit overwhelming for her. But I am proud of her, she is handling it like a pro. She is beautiful isn't she mom?"_

" _Very. Are you as in love with her as it seems when I watch you looking at her?"_

" _I am. And it is getting clearer and clearer to me each day. She is my future." Caleb paused. "Mom…I'm sorry." He looked down at his mother as they danced around the floor. "Please forgive me. I don't know why I take things out on you when life gets tough. I always do that and you're the last person that deserves my shit. You have been amazing with Vivi…I couldn't have done it without you these past five months. Why do I lash out on you? I want you to know I love you and I truly am sorry. Don't be mad at me…please." Ana looked up at Caleb and smiled. She took her hand and softly placed it on his chin, handsomely covered with a groomed stubble._

" _Your Grammie Grace once told your dad when he messed up that you can only be truly mad at someone you really love. I love you so Caleb. And I know you have a lot on your mind right now. I accept your apology. Talk to me. What is going on?"_

" _I don't want to go into it all tonight. But ironically, even with a boatload of distractions…I am happier than I have been in a long time. Really. I just think I feel it's time to find a place for Vivi and me to move into. I don't want you to think for a second that I don't love you and appreciate everything you have done. I do. But….with that said…you know it is time for me to move out…right? Estella took on Vivi her first four years…now you have my back and you are helping to raise her. But it's time Vivi and I did this on our own. It won't be easy…I get that…but I think one of the reasons I have been off lately is you know I am 29 years old and back home with mommy and daddy…it just feels wrong. Vivi is my responsibility and while I am not too proud to ask for help…we have to make our own way. Together...me and Vivi."_

 _Ana knew Caleb was right and that it was time for them to move out, but she so loved having them in the big house to cater to._

" _Mom…I know Vivi misses you, so is it okay if I bring her home tomorrow night? She will want to be with all the kids. I'm sorry I made other arrangements without talking to you."_

" _Of course don't be silly. Whatever you think is best…but Caleb?" The music stopped and they walked off the dance floor slowly together. Ana held his arm slowing him down. "I don't know how Vivi will do for five days at Phoebe's and you know she won't go anywhere without Bo-Henry and Phoebe said no dog."_

" _I know…I was just pissed off and did honestly think you could use a break. So…maybe she can go over for a night or two. But with me gone…yes…she will need you."_

" _Caleb…I know I keep nosing in on this…but where does Lainey fit in on all this?"_

" _Hopefully she is a part of our future. But I owe it to Vivi to move on one way or another. You know I was kind of on hold mentally…thinking when Lainey gets back from her tour she could move in with us. And I would still like that very much. But…if something were to change between us…and I am praying it doesn't, trust me…I really want her in my life…I love her…but right now number one…I'm Viviana's father. I have to take care of her…us…and that has to come first. When Lainey gets back…I see myself asking her to move in…and who knows…making this relationship more permanent. But the timing isn't right for that right now." Caleb looked around to see where Lainey was. "But she is amazing and I am very much in love with her."_

" _She is amazing." Ana smiled and took Caleb's hand. "I think what I mistook as you retreating is you taking responsibility and with that comes contemplation and change. I agree with your decision. You and Vivi need your own home. But Caleb honey, how are you going to let Lainey go this summer? I see you getting closer and closer. And I see you how you look at her. You look like a man in love."_

" _I don't know. To be honest it is one of the things eating away at me. I had planned to go to Europe this summer and meet up with her…take Vivi…but Uncle Elliot chewed my ass out about being away too much. So now I have this guilt shit going on. Anyway…Lainey is getting her ear chewed off by Aunt Mia. I should go rescue her." Caleb pointed towards Lainey who was sitting at his parents table._

 _Caleb and Ana rejoined the table and Caleb pulled Lainey into his arms._

" _Hey Baby is my Aunt talking your ear off?" Mia laughed and then grabbed Caleb's arm._

" _Well Caleb…hold up. I was working on Lainey to do a skating benefit when she gets back from tour this fall for the local PTSD organization…I think your friend Peyton is on the board there. I told her I would chair it as I have wanted to do something for them for a long time…as a thank you for what they have done for our veterans and for you. We were talking about a benefit show and Lainey said she could get other skaters here and then we could have a tented dinner right after." Caleb smiled and rolled his eyes._

" _And let me guess…this benefit is at my parent's house?"_

" _Well…actually…Lainey told me about her new training center…it would be a great way to showcase that and then we could rent a tent…it would be in the fall. What do you think?" Mia Grey Beeson was positively giddy with the idea of supporting not only a new charity but paying back the organization she felt needed more support and attention. "Plus all of my friends are begging to see her skate in person. They can't believe you are going to be part of the Grey family Lainey."_

 _Caleb closed his eyes and covered his mouth hiding his laugh. He looked down with one eye at Lainey who was blushing as well. "Wow…Aunt Mia…yep…awkward."_

" _Oh chill out Caleb…you are so in love you know you will put a ring on her finger it is just a matter of time." Mia looked at Lainey and winked. "Your welcome."_

 _Caleb turned to Lainey and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "So…can we go dance or do you have to do more schmoozing Ms. Belle of the Ball?"_

" _No let's go dance."_

 _Neither, Lainey or Caleb mentioned Mia's embarrassing comments as they continued dancing in their own world. Instead they talked about the event, Lainey's speech and how nervous she was, and Caleb's reassurance that she was amazing and how proud he was of her. They kissed and people stared pointing at America's Sweetheart on the floor dancing with one of the Grey billionaire bad boys. And when they whispered that not only were they a breathtakingly beautiful couple they also commented that this was a couple very much in love. Seattle's who's who were eagerly anticipating engagement news in the near future, unaware that at that moment the couple were having their biggest turmoil. How to live apart._

 _Caleb pulled Lainey in close and whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her. Then he surprised her with his next words. "Please…I know I said I was okay with you leaving us this summer…but don't leave us…don't leave me…I am starting to need you just to breathe. I am so in love with you." She closed her eyes…loving his words…hating that she couldn't give him what he wanted to hear._

" _Throw long and I will tackle his ass and get him to take a walk." Henry whispered in Ted's ear. The three brothers and Jax Sawyer were playing football in Ted's yard. Ted and Henry had noticed Caleb wasn't being himself. Their mother had called them both earlier in the week to tell them he was testy, surly, quiet, and distracted. If anyone could get him to talk, it would be Henry._

 _Ted and Caleb were playing a mean game of football against Jax and Henry. The guys were not holding back. Bloody elbows, ripped pants, a cut lip. A typical alpha male round of "touch" football for the Grey family. Inside the house Timmi, Gen, Phoebe and Lainey sat gossiping and talking about every topic that the men cringed hearing about. They were laughing and having a great time as Gen who couldn't drink opened a second bottle of wine for the other three._

" _Here's to celebrating Carter Norberg Grey coming home!" Phoebe held her wine glass up. She was weaning CJ and happy to be able to indulge a bit._

" _We are excited to get back to normal. Thank you. He is doing great for now. He smiled a mile last night when Henry was holding him and Henry was almost giddy."_

 _Gen went out to the garage and came back in with Mike who was hanging out talking to the other security members. Mike was carrying a large box and behind him was Stankey who was filling in for Tongo, also carrying a large box._

" _What's in the boxes Gen?" Phoebe pointed._

" _I bought fifty of the Wheaties cereal boxes with Lainey on the cover. I need you to sign them Lainey. We pre-sold them for $500 each for Stella's school. Do you mind?" Lainey was a bit embarrassed but agreed._

" _Damn it Timmi…why didn't we think of that for our kid's school? I will buy ten boxes from you right now for $750 each." Phoebe was kicking herself for not coming up with the same idea._

" _No…they are pre-sold. You can't have them." Gen put several markers in front of Lainey and thanked Mike for his help. "Genius right? Lainey on that paper is each person or child's name that bought a box. Can you personalize them? You sign and I will keep filling your wine. You're a doll. Thank you." Phoebe and Timmi looked at each other. They couldn't believe they had been bested my Gen once again. She was the queen of fund raising for her kid's school._

" _I can talk to my publicist and get another box…or pictures…whatever you would like for your kids school too if you want me to." Lainey offered and started on her signing project._

" _Yes!" Both Phoebe and Timmi said at the same time. Could you come to Charlotte's class sometime? She would think she died and went to heaven."_

" _Sure…when we get back from Jamaica?" Lainey paused. "And I would be happy to go to Stella's school as well." Gen stuck her tongue out at Phoebe._

" _Lainey…do you know what Caleb is thinking about pre-school for Vivi? Delilah Mary starts kindergarten in the fall. But I think Vivi is a fall baby right…so she will have to wait a year. But she needs to get in a class somewhere in my opinion. I don't think she has ever been around other children besides her cousins."_

" _I know he mentioned getting the nanny first…then he was going to look at a private Montessori school near his office." Phoebe was impressed. She didn't think Caleb had thought that far ahead._

" _So Lainey…I have to tell you thank you."_

" _Me? For what?" Lainey looked at Phoebe surprised._

" _Well first of all…for being amazing with my niece. Vivi adores you and that is just so awesome…and for making Caleb so happy. I have never seen him so ga ga and smitten in my life as last night at the fundraiser. He looked at you like he wanted to devour you. By the way…you were absolutely stunning last night and your speech was spot on. Good job with that. Oh…wait…did you show Gen and Timmi the cute pictures of Vivi in the dress you had made for her? See what I mean…you are a dream come true for Cal. Although lately he seems a miles away. What's going on with him do you think?" Lainey smiled. Caleb has said repeatedly that Phoebe can say more in 30 seconds than any one he has ever met._

 _Lainey took out her phone and showed Timmi and Gen the pictures of Vivi in her matching "princess" gown and they cooed and agreed how thoughtful it was for Lainey to have her seamstress do that for Vivi. She took a sip of her wine and looked out the window. She laughed when she saw Caleb full body tackle Jax and Ted running around doing a victory dance. They truly were like little kids when they were together. Avoiding Phoebe's question she pointed outside._

" _Are they always so brutal when they get together? Caleb just plummeted Jax."_

" _Oh yes. They play like maniacs. It's about who can do the most damage to the other without really doing real damage if that makes sense. They love it, trust me. When they get back inside they will brag for an hour about who did the most hurting. Jax was planning his strategy on the way over." Phoebe walked to the window. Good god…did you just see that? You would think they were ten years old. Jax is hanging upside down from the tree and Ted is throwing him the football while Henry and Caleb are walking towards the dock. Wonder where they are going. Sorry Lainey…I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with my question about Cal but you know he is my soft spot."_

" _No…it's fine. I understand. He just has loads on his mind. You know he buried Augustine's ashes and that was more emotional for him then he wanted to admit. He hasn't been happy with the candidates for the nanny position and he is anxious to get that resolved. He wants to move, you know it's a bit confining being 29 years old and still living at home with your parents, but he doesn't want to force it and move in some place that is temporary. He interviewed a female architect whose skills are off the charts apparently, but he is stressed about hiring her."_

" _Why? If she is so talented…why not just hire her? What is the problem?" Gen asked as she put a plate of bruschetta out for the woman to snack on. Lainey took another sip of wine. Thankfully Caleb told her exactly how he felt the previous night when they returned from the black tie event and she was torn herself on what direction he should go._

" _Well…first of all she is blind?" The women all looked shocked. "I know right? A blind architect…crazy…and impressive right? But she wasn't always blind. She had a brain tumor several years ago causing her to go blind. But apparently she has all this software and Caleb said she has the most natural instinct and talent of any designer he has ever met. In fact he is obsessed with her skills. But…well…this is weird. She looks a lot like Augustine and it creeps him out a bit…and Tongo won't even look at her. And then this is really creepy…but Vivi woke up yesterday with a nightmare. She dreamt that Caleb sent me away…and he married some mean woman who didn't have eyes or something like that. And he is taking it as a sign that he shouldn't hire this woman whose name is Evangeline."_

" _Evangeline! Oh my god…too close to Augustine. That alone is creepy. Poor Vivi…that is karma right there. I say he nix it and not hire her." Phoebe said as she pounded her hand on the counter._

" _Well I don't know. If she is that talented…he can't let coincidence and all that keep him from doing the right thing. How would you feel if you didn't get hired just because you looked like some guys ex and his daughter had a bad dream? I think that is silly." Timmi was a practical person and she couldn't imagine what the big deal was._

" _Well your Uncle Elliot didn't like it a bit. He is afraid Caleb will get too enamored with her talent and get sucked in somehow to her spell."_

" _He said that? Like you mean have a thing for her?" Phoebe was shocked. "Well clearly Uncle El needs to see you with my brother then he would know he only sees you. I wouldn't worry about that for a second."_

" _You know…I'm not worried. I know how we feel about each other, but Caleb listen's to what others say. He told me…and I believe him, he is trying to make a business decision that helps his company and her skills are what they need. He feels a bit offended that people think he can't separate business and his private life when he has never let it interfere before."_

" _Wow he was that candid with you? That says a lot." Timmi poured a tiny glass of wine and set it aside. "I mean I think that is great that he was telling you all of this. Cal hasn't always been so candid…kudo's to you that he is being so transparent with you. How is he handling you going on tour? I hope you don't mind me asking but he told Henry he is really having a hard time with that…has that changed at all?"_

" _Well that is another whole issue. We were dealing with it because he was going to fly out a few times during the nine weeks I'm on tour but then his Uncle Elliot told him he doesn't want him traveling so much, so now he has canceled his plans to come see me and he asked me last night to find a way to get out of it." Lainey looked sad. "But I just can't. It would be so wrong."_

" _Why…between Henry and Jax I am sure they can break your contract for you on some grounds." Gen turned the oven on and shrugged like this shouldn't be a problem._

" _Look…don't get me wrong. I don't want to leave Caleb or Vivi. It is making me physically ill. But…every week I get fan mail from little girls all over the world. I have stacks of mail from Europe from little girls telling me they want to be a skater like me and they have tickets to come see me perform. I think there is enough broken promises and disappointments in the world right now…I could never back out and be a no show. How shallow and selfish would I be to do that to the people that are planning on me? I hate that I will be away…but I would hate myself more if I broke my promise. I can live with nine weeks away more than I can live with a lifetime of knowing I disappointed others." Lainey shook her head as the three women stared at her. "Gosh I'm sorry if that came off as preachy but I have lost sleep over this and I can't back out."_

 _Phoebe Grey stared at Lainey. She was almost speechless. Finally she spoke what the others were thinking. "Damn…you are one of a kind. Seriously…I respect you so much for that. You know we haven't talked much…Caleb keeps you to himself, but to hear your point of view…I get it and that is impressive. Mature…selfless and well fuck me…you are more than a pretty face with a killer body." The women laughed. "Sorry…you will find out I have a potty mouth. But I do have to ask you…you have a bitchin body…and I notice while the three of us are cramming our faces full of appetizers you haven't touched any. What's your deal? I'm serious if I was a dude I'd be drooling over your ass." Again the women laughed._

 _Lainey felt less stressed. She hadn't really been around all three women much and tonight she was nervous coming over. She still felt like the outsider. "Well I'm technically in training…although I've been bad this week. But my coach weighs me, does BMI's weekly and is tough on me. I have to do a lot of conditioning, it's not just skating. I try to get at least two to three hours a day in of cardio, weights, yoga and junk food is a no no. I mean have you seen what I have to wear to compete or perform? My legs and ass are exposed to the world. So…I love a good hamburger like the rest of the world…but while I'm in training I pretty much stay away from that kind of food."_

" _Well…girl…whatever you are doing…keep doing it and show me what you do to get an ass like that. Wait till you have babies…you can kiss that amazing body goodbye. Look at me…ugh." Gen rubbed her large belly._

" _About that…don't bullshit…there is no way you are carrying just one of my brother's spawns. Are you carting twins…just tell us. Sorry Gen...you look like you are eight months pregnant at least." Phoebe said what everyone else was already thinking._

" _Well thanks a lot. No…just carrying baby number 4…and excuse me…you weren't exactly svelte with CJ." Gen took Phoebe's wine glass and smelled it. "I would kill for a glass of wine right now. So do you want kid's body beautiful?" Gen smiled at Lainey so she knew she was being light hearted._

 _Lainey blushed and opened her eyes wide. These Grey women were all more candid than she was used too. "Well…yes…of course. But I'm under contract for two more years…even though I don't have another tour after Europe…I have appearances, exhibitions, endorsement deals and I'm doing a commercial for Aveeno Lotion…you know some dumb thing…if you want legs like me bla bla bla. So I can't even think about having a baby for several years…and well…I would want to be married and definitely have a few years of marriage before getting pregnant." All three women looked at her without saying anything. Finally Phoebe put her hand on Lainey's shoulder and leaned back looking at her smiling._

" _You know he is going to ask you to marry him right? I know my little brother…he might take a while to do it…he over analyzes everything…but he will ask you." Lainey's face turned ten shades of red._

" _I don't know…we haven't really had that conversation. I think we are both just hoping to get through this summer and then see how it goes. It won't be easy." Lainey was desperate to change the subject and was relieved when Gen asked Phoebe about Reid._

" _Where is Reid Phoebe? I told Ted to ask him over but he said he was away."_

" _Oh he went to his cabin in Idaho. You know do his man thing…fishing…hiking…contemplate…whatever he does when he goes there. He wanted to take Grey with him, but Grey had a baseball game this morning, so next time."_

" _Oh my god Phoeb's that reminds me. I was dropping off Steele at school yesterday and Ms. Davoli…you know the assistant principal…she stopped me in the hall to chit chat…which she never ever does…I find her rather cold…but anyway she was just chatting away then she told me she ran into Henry and Reid at Grey House the other day. And I was like…why was she at Grey House…and she said she was in the area. Then she was asking me if I knew Reid…so I asked Henry about it later…and he said Reid had asked her out…but because of Brazil and that thing with Ivy he had to cancel on her. Then she got bitchy about it…so Reid told her to basically 'f' herself and now she is chasing him. What's with that?" Timmi was animated and refilled her glass. "I need to pump and dump fore sure tonight. Good thing I have enough breast milk in the freezer to feed 100 babies."_

 _Phoebe shook her head. "That bitch. I can't believe she asked you about Reid when she knows damn well he is your husband's employee. I mean she doesn't really know that Reid is also one of Henry's best friends. That is ballsy. Yea…I knew about that. He is over her…and now she wants what she can't have. I don't like her. She is gorgeous…but he can do so much better. He is so awesome…I don't like her for him. What did you tell her?"_

" _I said of course I knew Reid and that my husband grew up with him and that his brother was married to my sister-in-law so of course I see him quite a bit. I shouldn't say anything bad about her. I don't really know her. Maybe once you get to know her you would like her better. I don't want to be too harsh on her…I mean she could be nice outside of a school setting. Who knows?"_

" _You hated me at first Phoeb's. This is a hard group to be around in the beginning." Lainey smiled silently agreeing with Gen's comment._

" _No you were just a bitch Gen." Phoebe laughed. "Well you still are but we love you…and I'm the queen bitch…but she is just so…I don't know how to describe it…guarded maybe. Not sure. Anyway…I can't even imagine Reid giving her another chance. What are they doing out there? By the time the guys come in I will be passed out drunk." Phoebe went to the back door and putting her two fingers in her mouth she whistled making Lainey laugh. Phoebe Grey was one of a kind._

"Sit down. Let's talk." I roll my eyes. Here we go. My knee is still bleeding from being tackled full force by Henry a few minutes ago. God all four of us are banged up. We played like maniacs and had a blast but now I really want to go inside and see my girl.

"About what? We are here to have a good time…I don't feel like getting into anything tonight Henry." We walk towards the dock and he sits down and even thought I don't want to talk, I sit down next to him anyway.

"Too bad. What's eating away at you? It is all over your face."

"I'm happier than I have been in years…that's bullshit. I'm fine."

"I know you are happy…god damn with a fine ass like Lainey's you should be but…ow fuck…you got me right in the funny bone...damn that hurt." Henry is laughing but it pisses me off when my brothers talk about Lainey's ass so I just punched him fairly hard. He is rubbing his thigh giving me some slight satisfaction.

"Quit talking about her ass and quit fucking looking at it. How would you like it if I talked about your wife's big tits all the time?"

"Well as long as you didn't touch them I wouldn't care…and I would wonder who you were looking at. Timmi doesn't have big tits. Hell…you should hear what Ted says about Lainey's ass…it's a fact Caleb…I love my wife…and Ted loves his wife…but your girlfriend has the finest ass I have ever seen. High five to you dude…that is one gorgeous woman."

"Well thanks. Is that why you brought me out here to tell me my girlfriend has a nice ass and is hot?"

"No…talk to me. What is going on in your head? We haven't had a chance to talk much lately. You were with Peyton this morning. That still going good?"

I let out a deep breath. "Yes…I needed it…he grounds me…makes me think…forces me to be solution driven. We went hiking and then sat on the ground and talked for two hours. I have so much on my mind right now Henry…you know I came to the conclusion this morning after talking to Peyton…I have to grow the fuck up." Henry laughs.

"Well we all do. But what do you mean?"

"I have to quit retreating and pouting every time I don't have control. Why do I do that? If I have to work to get a solution…I just retreat. You know professionally…it has come so easy for me. I am good at what I do…I make a boat load of money…I know I have talent and I am consumed with being the best I can be. I make decisions at work…and boom done with it. Until recently anyway. But in my personal life…I second guess every fucking thing I do. Whether it is with mom and dad and how I respond to them…how I parent Vivi….my future with Lainey…and even burying August. I struggle with every aspect of my personal life. Why can't I be just like you or Ted…say what I want to say…and not give a shit about it? But no…I get eaten up with guilt even when I know I am right."

"What do you mean Cal…give me an example."

"Okay. Like mom. She gets in my space…gives me shit…treats me like I'm 18 instead of a grown man with a kid and you know she has been amazing and so helpful…but I don't appreciate having to answer for everything I do…from how I discipline Vivi to my relationship with Lainey. And I tell her in so many words to stay out of it…then I feel guilty as shit after and apologize and give in and do what she wants. This is my life…my daughter…I don't need her telling me how to do this shit. If I fuck up…I will fix it. I just need to move out and fast."

"Yea…that would drive me out of my mind moving back home. Mom means well…but she is so over worried about you that she doesn't see you as a grown man…she still sees you as vulnerable Cal. She probably always will to some point."

"Then you know work shit is on my mind. I have made Uncle Elliot and Uncle Brady so god damn much money…more than they ever made the thirty plus years they owned the company. I know what they hell I am doing but all of a sudden Uncle Elliot is getting on my shit about traveling and being away too much. That pissed me off royally…but once again…instead of saying it is my call as to when and where I travel…I agreed to stay home more and that means not meeting up with Lainey this summer when she is on tour. And that is a massive problem for me. I can't and won't go nine weeks without seeing her. So I feel guilty as shit…but I realized I should have stood up to him and I didn't and now I am pissed at myself for being a pussy and not speaking my mind."

"Well if it makes you feel any better…welcome to my world. Every fucking day dad calls me and tells me what I am doing wrong at Grey House. I mean without fail…he calls and second guesses me on everything. I use to get so pissed off I would throw shit while we were on the phone. I mean I would go nuts. But before Poppa died…we were talking and he pointed out that Dad built Grey House on his own. Without his help…without anyone. Same with Uncle Elliot and Grey Construction. He said rather than argue with him…listen and just say, 'I will take that under consideration…good advice.' And he promised me that if I started saying that…dad would back off. He still calls but we don't argue. As soon as I say that…he knows I am going to probably do what I want anyway…but at least I listened. It has helped us and kept us from killing each other. Its hard man…walking in their shoes." Henry hesitates and throws a stone in the water. "You know…its true what you said Caleb. I have just continued in Dad's footsteps…I've done a great job…but I haven't taken it to a new level. I have made the company a lot of money…but I haven't created anything new. You…fuck you have been boy wonder with what you have done. That company wasn't even known outside of the Pacific Northwest before you came along. Now look at it. You have done what dad did with Grey House…so I can see why you would get your back up. Just listen…be polite then do what you have been doing. And…find time for you and your lady this summer. You don't want to neglect your relationship. She's perfect for you."

"I know. I made up my mind this morning…I am sticking with my plans to go see her. I can't let Uncle Elliot guilt me otherwise. I love him more than anything…but I am not backing off." I throw a rock in the water and decide as long as he has me talking to bring up Evangeline and Augustine…two other matters on my mind. "I buried August's ashes the other day."

"Yea…I knew you and Ted were going to do that and you met with the realtor. That reminds me I need to call him back. Does the house need a lot of work before selling it?"

"No…I will have a crew in there next week…we are going to update the kitchen and bathrooms, put a new roof on it and I say list it cheap. It's a good start up house for a young couple. But I don't think we should sink a lot of money into it. I did see some minor foundation problems but I think if you disclose that to a buyer it should be cool."

"So…does it feel good to have August buried?"

"I know Ted told you I had a bit of a breakdown…don't act like you don't know. But he promised me he wouldn't tell mom and dad. But I know he told you."

"He didn't actually. I swear to god. What happened?"

"I realized that for the past four years…when I have been telling myself I hated her…I didn't. I loved her…deeply at one point. You know I hated who she became. I hated what she did to me and our family and my daughter…but at one point I loved her. I don't understand what happened to her…what turned her into such a monster. You know I needed to bury her…and with it…bury the anger. Good or bad…she gave me Vivi but she fucking destroyed me mentally for years and I am just climbing my way out of that. I hope I never meet anyone again that can make you love and hate so deeply."

"I don't know how you could feel anything but hate for her to be honest." I know Henry has never understood how I felt about her. To him, she was an evil bitch…which is true. But when I met her she was innocent and not the same woman that she was after meeting Benito.

"You know I sat there at the cemetery and cried. Really cried. I talked to her like she was there. I asked her to help me understand what happened with her. And I need to figure out…what the fuck do I tell Vivi about her when she asks? And she will someday. Do I say your mother was a crazed insane drug lord that killed herself? Of course not…and I sat there and tried like hell to think of what one or two good things can I pass along to my daughter about her mother so she doesn't think only bad things. I almost laughed. I have nothing Henry. Absolutely nothing but her betrayal, criminal behavior, her lies, manipulation…and the list goes on. How do I say that your own mother never even held you in her arms even one time? I can't break Vivi's heart. Who would want to know that about their own mother? Then it hit me. The only thing I can say to Vivi is in her own way….her mother loved her enough to let her go. By letting her go, she knew I would love her enough for the both of us. Will it be enough? I hope so. But you know burying her brought out all these emotions for me. And in a way I do feel much better. I said my peace. I've buried her. It's done. But it made me realize I still have some shit to sort out."

"Is it keeping you from committing to Lainey?"

"No…I'm committed to her. I love her. I am just not ready to propose. I want to get through summer. I want to have all my demons laid to rest. I want Lainey to stay home from her tour in the worst way but she explained to me why she can't and I admire her for it. So…we will get through the summer…and when she gets back…we will see how it goes. But I am one hundred percent committed to her and in love with her. There is no one else for me." Henry shifts and turns to me. "Hey Henry, I want your professional opinion on something."

"Hang on…let me get us some beers. I have a feeling this is going to take more time." I watch Henry as he runs into the boathouse where Ted keeps a stocked refrigerator and comes out with four beers. "Okay you were saying you wanted my professional opinion…shoot."

"I interviewed this woman…her name is Evangeline." Henry's eyes open large.

"Where do you find these women? The name alone sounds sultry. Go on."

"She's blind. But that isn't a big deal to me. She has software that she can use to overcome that. It is somewhat of a problem of getting her to review her projects when they are completed…but she pointed out good crew relationships can overcome that. Transportation…clearly an issue, but we can figure it out. Henry, she has the most talent of any designer I have ever worked with. By far. She is a visionary. Her work is amazing and she thinks just like I do. I can't even tell you what a great addition she would be for my company. She can fill the gaps and we really need a great renaissance designer on staff. Uncle Brady and Uncle Elliot were blown away by her as well."

"So what's the problem? Hire her."

I laugh. "The problem? Wait…you can't make this shit up. The problem is…she looks a lot like Augustine…well her pictures do…she had a brain tumor and now she is pretty frail looking and has really short hair. But she looks enough like her that Tongo won't look at her and threw a fit about me hiring her."

"Fuck that Caleb. Tongo is the brawn in your marriage. You're the brains. Since when do you give him a vote on who you hire for your company. That is utter bullshit. That isn't his place to tell you that."

"You're still pissed at him?"

"This has nothing to do with that. I'm over it. But you know how superstitious he is and his tribal thinking…you can't let your CPO tell you not to hire someone because he looks like your ex. That is absurd. Is that all?"

"No…Uncle Elliot is afraid that I was so enamored with her talent that I will get sucked in and somehow jeopardize my relationship with Lainey. Like he has zero trust in me and my integrity. I swear to you Henry…while I obviously noticed she is an attractive person…I never for a second saw her in any way other than an amazing talent. Since we have been back from Brazil…my relationship with Lainey has become so intense and I have changed. I want to settle down and I love her so fucking much…it scares me."

"So hire her…again I don't see the problem. Just because Uncle Elliot couldn't keep his dick in his pants until he was in his thirties doesn't mean you are like him."

"There's one other thing." I tell him about Vivi's dream.

"Caleb…Vivi may not know Lainey is leaving…chalk that one up to coincidence but I guarantee you she overheard you talking about this blind architect. What were you doing the night she had her dream?"

"We went to Lainey's family's house for dinner. On the way there and on the way back, Lainey and I talked about it and Lainey got mad at me at one point and sort of raised her voice and said quit talking about her. 'I get it…she's great. She's an architect that can't see and you want her'….oh fuck…I assumed Vivi doesn't understand English well enough to understand what we were talking about…but you are probably right. She heard enough that it was on her mind when she went to sleep and understood enough to have a bad dream. Shit…well that makes a lot more sense than Vivi having some sort of premonition."

"Hey wait…Mike sent me an email this morning that I was supposed to give you…I forgot…can you tell I have a lot of shit on my mind too…I think it was the full blown background check you ordered up on someone. Could it be her?"

"Yes…open it. Is it on your phone?" Henry reaches in his pocket and pulls it up. We wait a second and then he hands it to me. I read through it. "Hmmm…she is legit…no problems…wait…she is engaged and getting married next month. I wonder why she didn't mention that. She didn't have a ring on either."

"Are you kidding me? Woman in their twenties when they interview never tell you they are married or engaged. Whenever I interview a chick in her twenties they try to hide that all the time. They know you are thinking…engaged…married…then bam away on maternity leave for months on end…then mommy guilt and they don't come back. We think it…and half the time we are right. I've been burned so many times from women that tell me they are career driven then they either move because their husbands get transferred, or they get pregnant and quit. No matter what we do to the company nursery to attract more working moms…our attrition on pregnant women is higher than any other employee in the company…world-wide. I get it. Look at Timmi she hasn't worked more than six hours a week in years. Not faulting them but I about do cartwheels when women in their forties show up for an interview. So…bottom line…she was hiding it from you."

"Well to be honest I am glad she is engaged. Then I know she would be moving here with a support system and Uncle Elliot can take his wayward thoughts and shove them up his…no…I don't mean that. He loves me and was just having my back. But it did kind of sting that he thinks I am so shallow."

"Why don't you have her work in one of your other offices for a year or so to see how she works out?"

"I could…but I would benefit from having her here more. And I don't see the problem."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am not sure. But you put some clarity to this. I can't pay attention to a dream. I want to talk to Lainey some more about it. Just because I was completely honest about everything else…I want to make sure I didn't convince her it was a bad idea to hire her then do it anyway." Henry smiled.

"I'm proud of you Cal. You are taking this seriously with Lainey." He opens his second beer. "Oh by the way…Ted has the flip charts set up and is planning on playing Pictionary again. I call dibs on you for my team. That is a for sure win with you drawing."

"Ted already called dibs for me…and so did Phoebe and so did Lainey. Good to know you all love me for my artistic talent." We start to head inside but I grab Henry's arm. "Thanks Henry. You always get me talking and then feeling a lot better."

"I'm glad…you know you can always talk to me. Don't let it bottle up. Now let's go inside. It's getting cold out here and besides I want to take a look at your old ladies ass." That's it…I grab him by the neck and put him in a headlock and squeeze the shit out of him making him laugh his ass off. Ted is on the deck watching hooting and laughing.

"Drop his ass Caleb…make him tap out…don't give in…drop him." Henry elbows me so hard in the stomach I let go and drop to the ground. He is the strongest son of a bitch I have ever met.

"Play with the bull little bro…you know what you will get." I can't even breathe…he got me good…for now. I am laughing…real genuine laughing…and it feels good. I point to Henry and wink.

"Watch out mother fucker…I will get you back for that…and if I catch your fuckin eyes anywhere near Lainey's ass…I will nut tap you so hard I guarantee Carter will be your last.

"You talking about Caleb's old ladies fine ass." Ted yells down from the upper deck. That does it. I run upstairs and go after Ted next.

 _Ted Grey loved hosting his siblings. He was even happier to see a smile on Caleb's face and how clearly in love he was. He could see that whatever Henry said to him resonated and he seemed lighter._

" _Hey Cal you need to get that fucking dog of yours neutered. When I dropped my kids off to Mom and Dad's earlier, Bo-Henry was having his way with my two year old daughter. He humped the shit out of Anabelle. What was worse she was laughing her little butt off."_

" _Yea…sorry about that. I haven't had time to get him over to the clinic. Timmi…do I need to make an appointment or can I just drop him off? He has been humping the pillows, Vivi's stuffed animals and every time she gets on the floor he is all over her. Did I wait too long on this?"_

" _You probably need to get him over. I can come by and get him next week, and I will do it for you," Timmi responded as she sat on Henry's lap._

" _Speaking of neutering Ted Grey…you should get your handsome ass into a clinic yourself!" Gen tossed a salad she was preparing._

 _Ted grinned and looked at his brothers and Jax. "Yea…ain't happening."_

" _Why Teddy…you can take Jax with you. He has been given two weeks to comply or he is getting cut off." Phoebe pointed at her husband. He also grinned arrogantly._

" _We will see. I didn't know we decided that we were done."Jax gave Phoebe a firm look that said he wasn't having this conversation again._

" _Are you out of your mind Sawyer…I have had four kids…you may not be done…but I am done…which means you need to fix this."_

 _Henry pulled Timmi closer thankful they hadn't decided to quit having more babies. But he was sure enjoying Ted and Jax's discomfort. "Ted…man up. Dad did it…you aren't afraid are you?"_

 _Ted flipped off Henry. "I am. It is fucking inhumane. It's just wrong. I feel for poor Bo-Henry."_

" _You do know that they don't remove your testicles like they do a dog. A vasectomy is no more than severing the vas deferens so the semen doesn't get through." Timmi stated matter of fact._

" _OHHH….is that all? Just a little severing of your vas deferens that just fucking happen to be located in your nut sac. No…not doing it." Ted tossed another beer at Jax and they clinked bottles in solidarity._

" _Some macho war hero you are. You can't even handle getting your nut sac cut into and a little slice of your whatever that is called." Caleb piped in._

" _Easy for you to say Little Grey…you just hit puberty. You don't even have to think about this for a while. Can we change the subject I feel like I might pass-out?" Jax sat down. He had already canceled two appointments and Phoebe was on his ass non-stop. Henry and Caleb were laughing hysterically as they could see Ted and Jax visibly get paler and they were silently relieved this didn't impact them._

" _You okay beautiful?" Caleb put his arms around Lainey's waist pulling her back to his front._

" _I'm fine. Are they okay...it looks like you ripped your pants playing football. Man you guys play rough."_

" _I'm great. It was typical. One of us usually ends up with an injury. How's that lip of yours Jax? Didn't mean to elbow you so hard." Caleb pointed his beer towards Jax._

" _Yes you did you little fucker. It's no big deal. How's your knee? Still bleeding?" Caleb looked down and shrugged. It would be the worst thing any of them could do then to openly admit they were all in some sort of pain. Caleb was almost glad Reid wasn't there. He usually caused the most damage._

" _Ted…did you start the grill?" Gen yelled out over the laughter and loud voices._

" _Yes dear." He rolled his eyes and took the beer from Henry then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the steaks. Jax followed him out carrying another tray and Henry nuzzled up to Timmi. He thought his wife seemed a bit hammered._

" _What have you girls been chatting about while we were out acting like animals?"_

" _Oh you know…babies, periods, nursing and what animals you all are." Henry smiled._

" _Yea…glad I was out there. You getting hammered? A pump and dump night?" Timmi nodded. "Don't get too hammered. We have no kids tonight…I am taking full advantage of fucking you tonight and in the morning. No hangovers."_

" _Okay sounds wonderful. Where are we sleeping I want to go up and pump real fast?"_

" _Ted where is everyone sleeping?" Henry yelled out._

" _You and Timmi take the guest room down here. Phoeb's you and Jax take the guest room on the third floor next to Stella's room and Caleb…if you don't mind…can you and Lainey take the yacht? I have the heat running out there and the first bedroom ready next to Grammie and Poppa's old room. I don't want anyone sleeping in my girl's bedrooms and doing the nasty in their little virgin beds."_

 _The large yacht that belonged to Grace and Carrick Grey was still anchored right where it always had been. Ted took it out often and it was still as beautiful as it was forty years ago. But the one rule…no one was ever allowed to sleep in the master bedroom that once belong to their beloved grandparents…per Christian, Elliot and Mia Grey. That room was to remain untouched. It even had some of their old cloths and Carrick's old fishing hat on the dresser. It was in some way's a shrine to the family patriarch and matriarch._

" _Everything okay with Cal?" Timmi whispered in Henry's ear._

" _Yea he will be fine if everyone would just quit getting in his face about shit." They looked over at Caleb and Lainey who were kissing and whispering to each other._

" _Yea Lainey kind of filled us in. Why is Uncle Elliot giving him so much grief?"_

" _I don't know…he can be that way sometimes. Go up and pump…I'm going to go outside and talk to Ted real fast and fill him in while Caleb is playing kissy face." Henry pulled Timmi close and kissed her softly. "Two more day's baby and we will be bringing our little warrior home. Man I'm excited. Oh that reminds me…Ricky isn't too excited about it. He wants him to live at the hospital forever. He told me that this morning." Henry laughed._

" _I know…he is having a hard time not being the baby…your mom said you were that way with Caleb."_

" _No true…well yea it was. I was super jealous. Okay see you in a bit."_

 _The four couples enjoyed a fabulous dinner of grilled steaks, twice baked potatoes, mixed veggies, and lots of wine. Lainey took some grief for just eating the veggies and potatoes, but she took the ribbing in stride._

 _After dinner, with everyone but Gen feeling inebriated, Ted brought the flip chart into the family room for a round of Smut Pictionary, a game they had made up years earlier as an adaptation of the true Pictionary game. The concept was that you might get a normal word to draw or it might be something x rated…but keeping your mind out of the gutter was the true test. The game was as raunchy as it was meant to be with Caleb and Phoebe winning even though she was a terrible guesser. Lainey didn't recall when she had laughed as hard and Caleb at one point was on his knees crying when he drew a perfect taco and a bell as his clue was indeed simply…Taco Bell. But all Phoebe could only come up with was 'a pussy and a boob.' He wanted to kill her but he was laughing too hard. "Get your mind out of the gutter Phoeb's it was Taco fucking Bell!"_

 _Henry, Jax, Caleb, Ted and Phoebe did several rounds of shots and by the time everyone was ready to call it a night, Caleb was stumbling with Lainey out to the yacht. She helped him get undressed and he made Lainey laugh so hard when they were in bed she had to tell him to turn over and go to sleep. He was too drunk to make love but before he turned over to pass out he mumbled in his drunken stupor. "Not getting my balls cut…nope…not doing it. Gotta make lots of babies once we get married." He then turned over. Lainey snuggled up behind him, kissed his shoulder and smiled. She loved him with all her heart and she knew they would be together forever._

 _Evangeline LeBeau sat on her couch biting her fingernails._

" _Baby…relax. He will probably call you Monday and make the offer."_

" _I can't relax Thomas. I am so nervous. I have never wanted anything so much in my life. I think the interview went well, but why hasn't he called me?"_

" _I don't know…it's a weekend. He will. He knows what a talent you are. If it doesn't work out you still have your job and I can work anywhere."_

 _Evangeline reached out her hand to Thomas, her fiancé. They had been together for five years and he had been her rock supporting her through her brain tumor, blindness and her goals. She loved him with all her heart. "I love you Tommy. Letting me chase my dreams and always supporting me. To work with Caleb Grey…do you realize what that could mean for me as a designer? I want to leave my imprint in this world. I want desperately to have some of my work stand the face of time and have people look at my buildings someday and say…that was designed by Evangeline LeBeau. Just shaking his hand was an honor. I mean he is the greatest designer of my generation. The only way I can have a legacy is to work with someone famous and talented like Caleb Grey. I want to leave this for you and my family. You understand that right baby?"_

" _Eva…please don't talk like that. You can beat this. It doesn't have to be this way." Thomas pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead softly. He loved her so deeply it hurt._

" _Thomas…I can't spend what time I have left fighting this disease. I want to use my energy leaving my mark. Designing the best…working with the best…and leaving you with something to be proud of. It's how I want to spend the time I have left. If I can make it another year or two…with you by my side…this is what I want."_

 _Thomas nodded. They had been through this a thousand times. Evangeline was not going to survive. Every doctor they talked to said her chances were almost nil. She could go through rigorous therapy and perhaps more surgery…but in the end…her tumor was terminal. Thomas was putting his life on hold to support her in any way she wished. Dying as a famous architect not yet in her prime seemed better to her than dying as an architect that never accomplished anything and this was all she now wanted. That and Thomas by her side. Thomas was half inclined to contact Caleb Grey himself and explain the situation, practically begging him to hire Eva. But she wanted to do this on her own. He hated to think how disappointed she would be if he turned her down for the job._

" _What was he like? Grey? Was he nice…do you think he was impressed? I mean how could he not be, you are so talented baby."_

" _I think he was. He's very kind. That was the first impression. He has a sweet vulnerability about him. I didn't expect that. I don't think his one uncle liked the idea for some reason. I know I was overly confident but I just want this opportunity so much Thomas. Thank you for agreeing to do this with me if I get an offer. I can't do this without you."_

" _Did you tell him about us?"_

" _No. I didn't tell him I'm engaged. I didn't want him to think I wouldn't be there very long…or tell him we were getting married next month or tell him I am dying. I only told him what's in my heart…that working for him would mean everything to me." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Thomas shoulder. "Please god…don't be cruel to me anymore…please guide Caleb to offer me the job…give me one last chance to make a difference."_

"Morning baby." Oh Christ my head hurts. "Why didn't you make me stop taking shots with my brothers and Phoeb's? Fuck….my head hurts." I roll over and pull Lainey close and nuzzle. I can barely move. "I had so much fun last night…but I need to go work out and sweat this shit out of me. Want to join me in a good workout…after we have some morning sex?" I mumble in Lainey's neck making her giggle.

"Caleb…"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking. You seem obsessed with hiring this Evangeline…and from what you tell me she is really gifted. Timmi pointed out last night how wrong it is not to hire someone just because they look like someone you once knew. I think you should give her a chance."

"You do? Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know…it is so strange. I woke up this morning and it was the first thought I had. It just seems silly not to hire her when you seem to think so highly of her skills."

"You know Henry told me the same thing. And remember when we were in the car on the way to your parents…we were talking about Evangeline and on the way home as well. You kind of got pissed and told me to quit talking about it…and we talked about her being blind. Henry thinks Vivi heard that and that triggered her dream and it wasn't some stupid premonition."

"I think he is right. I just want you to have less stress and I want you to be happy like you were last night. If hiring someone that will help you with your business takes the stress away…then I think you should do it."

I look at her. And shake my head. God she is about perfect. I should just put a ring on her finger right now. No…I need to stick with the plan. I need to wait until she gets back from Europe and do this right…take it slow and when she gets back, all my demons will be gone and I will be able to offer her all of me. I am almost there…and it feels so good. "I love you Lainey. I want you…I need you…god I love you."

 _ **Okay gang…I hope this taught you all a lesson. Human nature had many of you assuming that Evangeline was evil…going to ruin Caleb's relationship…on and on. Had Evangeline been a male…would it have been okay? Why can't men and woman work in a non-sexual way together? You can have a strong connection like Caleb had with Evangeline and not have it be sexual. I couldn't believe all the doubt and name calling of Caleb assuming he was immature and ready to cheat on Lainey just because he wanted to hire someone that would benefit his company. It actually made me defensive of a make believe character. LOL. One savvy reviewer wrote that maybe Evangeline is here to help Caleb heal...and without giving away too much…that is the direction I am going. Through her blindness…she will show Caleb the light…and how to heal…in her own journey as she fights for her life and with that there will be the start of a beautiful friendship. Will this mean smooth sailing for Lainey and Caleb…not yet…but Evangeline will not be the villain.**_

 _ **I told everyone if I was a going to stay with this FSOG FF, I had to branch away from the typical C &A story line to see if I had the ability to write my own storyline. That is what I am doing here. Thank you to all of you that appreciate and are allowing me to use my own creative abilities. **_

_**Next up…a little romance in the air for Tongo…Reid and someone from the past comes back for a visit.**_

 _ **Lilly**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: The New and The Old**_

 _The siblings woke up Sunday morning with hangovers and gathered in Ted's kitchen for urgent cups of coffee before heading over to their parent's home for brunch. The guys, moving slowly, along with Lainey planned to work out before brunch._

" _Lainey…I am here to publically apologize to you. My husband and my sister-in-law told me I was rude and presumptuous in not asking you to sign the Wheaties boxes before shoving them in your face and I truly didn't even think about how it must have come across. I'm sorry." Caleb looked at Lainey. He had no idea what Gen was talking about. She grabbed his hand to let him know it wasn't an issue._

" _Gen…I honestly was not offended. Complete strangers are asking me to sign…my Aunt went to pick up my cousin at school and this mom she doesn't even know knocked on the car door and handed her ten boxes. I was happy to help you. If I can't show my appreciation to the fans that supported me…especially in my home town, then I don't deserve fan support the way I see it. Honestly I never gave it a thought."_

" _Well she should have asked you first." Ted admonished his wife. "But…she did it from the heart." He pulled Gen closer and kissed her head. "She gets a bit overzealous don't you babe…but…that is what I love about her." He winked at Lainey and gave Phoebe a dirty look that didn't go unnoticed. Phoebe and Ted still fought like they did when they were kids and last night she ripped Ted a new one about Gen being so forward._

 _Caleb mumbled under his breath. "God damn she is unreal. Who does that?" Lainey squeezed his hand hard. Gen looked down embarrassed…clearly she heard Caleb. Ted bit his lip wanting to say something back at his brother. He knew his wife was wrong, but he didn't appreciate the comment especially after she apologized._

" _I deserved that. It's fine Ted. I learned a lesson, and Lainey once again you dazzle me with your graciousness. I need to take some lessons from you." There was an awkward moment of silence until Caleb spoke up._

" _Hey speaking of signatures…did you guys know dad has a tattoo?"_

" _No way!" Phoebe screamed out. "No he does not! Where?"_

" _Right next to his old man balls on his pelvis." Ted who was drinking coffee spit it out at Caleb's comment._

" _Yea I saw it once when I was a kid too. I have no idea what it says…wasn't about to get that close." Ted wiped up the spilt coffee off the counter._

" _I was working out with him the other day and he took a shower and I saw it and I said, 'what the fuck is that dad?' Caleb started to laugh. "He said my dick…what do you mean? Oh…that…my tattoo. It is my wedding date and personal, do you mind not staring Caleb."_

" _Well isn't he a romantic little devil? I had no idea, but then I can't say I ever stared at him naked. The few times I was somewhere with him when he was changing or half undressed I sure as hell didn't look at him. Are you serious? God how many times did he tell us when we were growing up that he would kick our ass if any of us came home with a tattoo." Henry mumbled as he was moving slow with his head on the table._

 _With the tension gone surrounding autograph gate, the siblings chatted for a few minutes and then relived some of their antics from the previous night before heading to their parent's house for the day._

 _After a vicious game of basketball, weights and thirty minutes of laps in the pool, the family all convened in the large dining room for brunch. Christian looked around the room smiling as he never thought the large dining room table Ana and he had bought some 40 years earlier would almost not accommodate everyone._

 _The buffet was extravagant and Lainey was shocked to see so much food being served. There was bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, croissants, quiche, pancakes, French toast, fresh fruit, oatmeal, and yogurt parfaits. It was more extravagant than a restaurant buffet. There were mimosas, bloody Mary's and juices of every sort. Lainey looked around. Surely Caleb's mother hadn't prepared all that food. The family acted like this was a normal Sunday morning, laughing, talking and having a great time. She was impressed how much all the children as well as Caleb and his siblings paid attention to their grandfather, Ray Steele. He was treated like royalty at the table. Caleb noticed Lainey looking around._

" _Something wrong babe?" Caleb whispered in her ear, then turned real quick to catch Vivi's cup of milk that she almost spilled._

" _Who prepared all of this food? Surely with your parents taking care of ten kids last night they didn't. But I don't see any staff around."_

" _They are here somewhere. My dad just likes them to disappear on family days." Lainey had to fight with herself not to stand up and help clean the kitchen. But Caleb whispered to her that on family days and Sundays…no family members were allowed to help clean. It was mostly so his mom wouldn't feel obligated to clean so his dad insisted on it._

 _Henry, Jax, Ray and Christian were lazily sitting in the family room talking. Ricky who wasn't feeling well was asleep on Henry's lap while Steele and Grey were outside playing baseball with Caleb and Ted. Lainey was up in the playroom with Jason and Anabelle while Stella, Charlotte, Vivi and Delilah Mary were outside playing jump rope on the patio. Phoebe, CJ and Ana were in the library having a quiet mother daughter moment that had become rare since CJ had been born and Timmi had just left to go to the hospital to see Carter. Gen was watching the girls from the upper deck enjoying a quiet moment with a cup of coffee when she heard a piercing scream and cry. Ted and Caleb heard it at the same time and went running at rapid speed towards the girls._

" _No, no…you no tell me this…you no right." Vivi was hysterical. Stella was trying to hug her little cousin, but Vivi was having none of it and pushed her away. Vivi saw Caleb coming towards her and went running towards her father. He picked her up and she put her head in the nook of his neck. "Papa…Stella and Charlotte they lied to me." She told her father in Spanish. "They said mean things." She couldn't stop crying._

" _Stella Grey…what just happened?" Stella looked at Ted and looked at Charlotte and shrugged. "Now Stella…start talking. Charlotte…look at me. What did you two just do?" Ted raised his voice at his daughter and niece. He knew the look of guilt and both Charlotte and Stella had it._

" _Um…Uncle Teddy…I probably should go inside and find a time out spot. See ya." Ted rolled his eyes. His niece was more like his sister than any human being could possibly be._

" _Stay right there Charlie…don't even think of moving." Ted pointed his finger at her and knelt down to face Delilah Mary. It would appear he would have to get his four year old to spill the beans. Caleb was still unable to get Vivi to calm down._

" _Delilah Mary…tell Daddy what just happened." Delilah Mary's lip quivered. She was the most sensitive little soul of the lot. Ted pulled her over gently. "Tell me sweetheart. Obviously someone hurt Vivi's feelings."_

" _Stella and Chalie said Vivi's mommy died." Delilah Mary whispered in her usual soft little voice. Ted bit his lip and turned pointing to Stella._

" _Stel you have three seconds to start talking. What happened?"_

" _Vivi asked why mommy's tummy was so big. We told her there is a baby inside and that all babies come from their mommies tummies. She said she didn't have a mommy and she was inside her daddy's tummy. Well you know that isn't possible daddy so Charlie told her that daddy's can't have babies in their tummies and that only mommies can. Vivi didn't believe us and said she came out of her daddy's tummy and insisted so we told her she had a mommy too but she died. Then she screamed that we were being mean and started crying."_

" _Stella…we have had this conversation multiple times. You were told that if Vivi ever asked about her mommy you were to come get an adult. You had no right to have that conversation with her. The same goes for you Charlotte. Both of you get inside and go sit in the living room until I come in there."_

" _But daddy we didn't mean to make her sad."_

" _Now Stella." Ted looked at Gen who had made her way down the stairs. She heard enough of it to know what was going on._

" _Ted…go on in with the girls. I'd like to talk to Vivi. Delilah Mary, you go in with Daddy too okay sweetie."_

" _Am I in trouble too?" Delilah Mary was starting to cry._

" _No peanut you are not in trouble just your sister and cousin. Come on I will give you a ride up to the house." Ted lifted Delilah Mary up onto his shoulders, looked at Caleb and mouthed, 'sorry' and took the girls upstairs._

 _Caleb was lost. How did he explain this? He walked over to one of the benches that Pop Pop had made years earlier and sat down rubbing Vivi's back. The first of many conversations about Vivi's mother was about to happen. He just didn't know how to have this conversation with a four year old. He had always assumed it would be when she was older. Gen looked at Caleb. "Can I try and help?" He nodded. Gen wasn't his favorite person but he needed help, she was there, he was lost. He finally pulled her little chin up and looking in his daughter's shattered face he asked her what had happened._

"Viviana…talk to me. You can ask me anything." I am holding my little girl and she has huge tears coming down her sweet face. "What happened?" I am talking to her in Spanish. Right now she needs to be comfortable. She is hiccupping through her tears and her lip is quivering.

"Charlotte said my mommy died and I told her I didn't have a mommy and Stella said all babies come out of their mommies. I told her I didn't have a mommy only a daddy so I said I came out of your tummy right Papa?" I look down and then at Gen. "I don't have a mommy do I Papa? Why don't I have a mommy? It's not fair. I want a mommy too." I tell Gen what Vivi just said and we both watch as she burst into tears again harder and Gen can't help herself she strokes Vivi's hair and I see tears coming down her eyes as fast as Vivi's. This surprises me as I have never really seen this side of Gen, but I don't have time to think about that. I rub Vivi's back and kiss her about ten times. I want her to know how much I love her.

"Vivi…all babies come out of a woman's tummy. Someday, when you are a grown up lady like Aunt Gen, you might have a baby come out of your tummy. Daddy's can't put babies in their tummies."

"Yes they can. You had me in your tummy." Vivi grabs my face and I feel so defeated already.

"No…I didn't. I don't…I didn't I…" I am struggling here. Gen jumps in.

"Vivi you know Gramps, Uncle Teddy, Uncle Henry and Uncle Jax…they didn't have babies in their tummies either. It's special. Only us girls can be mommies and have babies in our tummies. Someday you will be a special mommy too." I repeat what Gen has just said in Spanish to make sure she really understood it.

"But if Papa didn't have me in his tummy, who did? Where is my mommy?" She starts to get worked up yet again.

"You just have me. And I love you very very much Vivi." I can tell she doesn't like that answer.

"Your daddy loves you so much and so do I and so does Grammie, and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Timmi. You have lots of mommies that love you." Gen shrugs at me like she doesn't know what else to say. And she is almost pleading with Vivi to believe her.

"Does Lainey love me?" She puts her hand out to hold Gen's.

"Oh yes…she loves you very much. You are a lucky little girl. So many people love you."

Vivi looks at Gen's belly. "Is there a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you its mommy?"

"Yes." Vivi turns around and looks at me.

"Where is my mommy Papa?" I am getting ripped apart here. I didn't want to have to deal with this so soon. "Did I have one?"

"Yes. You had a mommy. But she gave you to me to love and take care of."

"Didn't she like me?" Vivi cries again." I am at such a loss. I look up and watch as my mother practically comes running down the deck stairs followed by Phoebe and Lainey. Thank fuck…the more the merrier on this one. My mom puts her arms out and takes Vivi from me, holding her tight, kissing her tears and caressing her in a way that only a woman can do. She softly purrs in her ear.

"My sweet baby Vivi…Grammie loves you so. Shhh…I know it is hard to understand baby…I know...but we all love you so much." I'm not sure what Vivi understood but she leans back and looks at my mom and grabs her face.

"Grammie…did my mommy die?"

"Yes sweetheart and she loved you too. I am sure of it. But now you are with all of us…and you have the best daddy in the entire world. Never ever worry that you aren't loved."

My mom seems to have calmed her down. Phoebe rubs her back, Gen still is crying and Lainey takes my hand and tries to reassure me.

"Papa was Abuela my mommy. She died."

"No…she was your mommy's mother. Just like Grammie is my mother."

"Is my mommy with Abuela?" I am getting almost sick with this conversation. It is too much for her and selfishly I'm not ready for it either. I don't have answers. Lainey steps forward.

"Vivi…would you like to show daddy what I taught you to do at the ice rink? He hasn't seen your new trick." She nods. I know we are putting off the inevitable. But I need professional help to get through this. None of us are equipped to have this conversation. Vivi scoots down from my mom and puts her arms around Lainey's legs and holds on tight. Phoebe puts her arm through mine, pulls me off to the side and whispers softly so no one can hear.

"We will figure this out together Caleb. We are family and we all own this. I'm so sorry Charlotte opened her big mouth. But I hope you know…that little girl of yours loves Lainey…you better quit fucking around on this. You are in love with Lainey…she loves you. Vivi loves her…she loves Vivi. We all adore her. Get your head out of your ass and lock this down. God knows you need a wife and that little girl is begging for a mommy." Phoebe marches back inside and I'm pretty sure Charlotte is about to get the next lecture. I smile at Lainey who asks me what Phoebe just said and I shake my head as to tell her it isn't important. Yea right. The three of us head to the garage for a golf cart and make our way to the skating rink.

 _Reid Sawyer sat on the deck of his cabin drinking scotch and smoking a cigar. He was content and relaxed. He hadn't taken any time off in months and needed the respite away. He had arrived late in the afternoon after picking up his rental car in Spokane and made the 40 minute drive to Coeur D' Alene, Idaho arriving at his lake house with just a few groceries. He kept clothes at his cabin and as soon as he arrived he opened the windows, quickly dusted, cleaned his outdoor grill and cooking area and swept the porch outside after putting away the groceries. He made himself a big steak on the grill, opened an expensive bottle of Bordeaux and after dinner he opened his best scotch. Other than the night crickets and an occasional boater going by, it was peacefully quiet._

 _Enjoying his cigar he briefly thought about Isabella Davoli and why she was so guarded. What was he looking for in a woman? He wanted what Jax had. Not just a beautiful family but a woman that challenged him, made him laugh, was affectionate and they had to be a good person. He didn't do well with arrogance or women who wanted to be chased. He was a straight shooter…he was looking for that in a woman, but not in a competitive way. He sensed Isabella wanted to always win, and his ego would get tired of that. He knew his limitations, his likes and dislikes. He didn't like combative women. He admired and loved Phoebe…as a sister-in-law. He needed someone like her, although she might be a tad too opinionated for his taste, he loved her energy and he loved how much she loved his brother and ran their household making Jax King of the castle. Yes, he was a bit old fashioned. So what. Why couldn't he find a woman that doted on him and made him feel like he was all that mattered? He laughed. He wanted a woman that looked as good before putting on her make-up as she did after. He could tell…Isabella was probably not that type of woman. She looked like she worked too hard at looking good._

 _Reid stood up to stretch and in the distance he could hear a child's laughter. A hardy laughter and it made him smile. Many of the cottages and homes were summer rentals and he felt slightly jealous that there was a family enjoying themselves. He finished his cigar and scotch and went inside to grab a book he bought at the airport, filling his glass with more scotch he stretched out on his couch and read for an hour before falling asleep._

 _The next morning Reid woke up early, went for a five mile run, then came back and filled his thermos with coffee and headed down to his fishing boat. He planned to pull up to one of the lake front restaurants for breakfast after he had a few hours of fishing behind him. He walked down to the dock and saw a woman with a small boy about six years old walking down the dock to the boat slip next to his. The little boy was followed by a dog that looked like a retriever. His neighbor rented his house out during the summer so he didn't know who the woman was, but she was more than attractive. He looked around for her husband and figured he was still up at the house and would be joining them shortly. He threw his fishing gear in the boat and looked up to see the woman looking a bit confused and from twenty feet away he could see she was stunning, and probably close to his age, maybe a few years younger. She shrugged and then fastened the life jacket of the little boy kissing him on the nose right after._

 _Reid went back up to the house to get his thermos which he left on his deck and came back down and saw the little boy, holding his tackle box in his lap and the woman getting in the back of the boat. He nodded and pulled his baseball hat out of his back pocket pulling it down snuggly. He got into his boat and organized his gear and turned the key starting the motor then reached over and unhitched the boat from the slip and started to back out. The woman and the little boy caught his eye. She was struggling to start the boat which was a Jon aluminum fishing boat with an outboard motor. She looked frustrated and the little boy sat anxiously watching. His dog was sitting next to him patiently reminding him of a Rockwell painting. He looked back up at their cottage and saw that it looked quiet. No one was coming. He couldn't hear over the motor but he could see the little boy fighting back tears and the woman went and sat across from him on the aluminum bench looking defeated. Reid turned off his motor._

" _Hey…can I help you with anything? Is your motor flooded?" The woman looked up and smiled slightly embarrassed._

" _I have no idea." She had an accent…English…Irish…he wasn't sure. "I have never started or driven a boat before. I was going to take my son fishing…but I think I am in over my head." Irish._

 _Reid was taken back. He wanted to tell her it was a bad idea to take a little kid out in a boat when you had no fucking idea what you were doing, but he didn't want to be a jerk. He found himself staring. She was gorgeous in a natural refreshing way. She had no makeup on…he could see that from where he stood. He could see her sprinkled freckles, and big green eyes amongst long curly almost red, auburn hair. But he still couldn't understand what had possessed her to take a boat out that she had no idea how to operate._

" _Do you think if we fish off the dock…we might get something? I promised him we would fish this morning. I'm quite afraid that I over promised and now I am under delivering." The little boy wiped his tear and then sat up. "Finn…don't worry…we will come up with something. I promise." The little boy nodded and continued looking down in his lap. Reid briefly thought…Finn…isn't one of Henry's hundred animals at his house called Finn?_

 _Reid tied his boat to the horn cleat on the dock and jumped out, walked around and over to the dock where the woman and young boy were sitting in their boat. "Hey buddy…what do you want to catch today? Some trout…maybe a bass?" The little boy looked up and shrugged._

" _I don't mind…I just want to fish." The boy looked over the boat. "Mr. do you think I will catch anything if I fish right here?"_

" _My name is Reid. You might." He looked at the boy's mother. "My name is Reid Sawyer. That is my place right up there next to yours. Let me check your motor."_

" _That would be great."_

 _Reid hesitated. "You know…it's not the best idea to take this thing out if you have never driven a boat before."_

 _She looked up at him and frowned. "I know…I know…but I don't want to disappoint him." Reid went to the back of the boat and within two seconds the motor purred and the boy had a huge smile showing missing teeth._

" _Thanks Mr." Reid turned the motor off._

" _Can I suggest you take him by car over to Creighton Point? It has great shore fishing and it's beautiful over there." The woman bit her lip and looked at her son. She knew the handsome stranger…Reid…was that his name, was giving her good advice. But after everything Finn had been through this past year, she hated to disappoint him._

" _Um…thank you…it's just…he was really looking forward to this. Maybe you can show me how I go forward and reverse and how I start this thing up…we should be okay right Finn?" Reid rolled his eyes. Was she serious? "By the way…my name is Ansley…Ansley Daniels and this is my son Finnigan…Finn. We are using my boss's cabin. Do you know him, David Styles?"_

" _Yes. I haven't seen him in a few years. But yes I know David. So you are from Tacoma than via…what Ireland?" He knew David lived in Tacoma and was a physician._

" _Yes. Dublin, but I've been in the states eight years. I'm a pediatric nurse in David's office." She looked at him desperately and he could tell she did not want to disappoint the little boy who was hanging on to his tackle box for dear life. But he just didn't think it was a very good idea for her to take this boat out. If something happened to her and the kid he would feel terrible. He sighed. This woman was very attractive and so naïve. She had the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. He couldn't tell for sure, but he believed that underneath the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing was a great looking body. He looked back up at her afraid he might have been caught checking her out._

" _Mr. Sawyer…can I talk to you for a minute? Please? "Finny…sit her perfectly still for just one second. I am going to talk to Mr. Sawyer right up there." She pointed to the dock and stepped up holding onto the post for dear life when she made her stretch. Reid gracefully stretched his long legs over and standing a good foot over her he nodded at Finn._

" _Will he be okay in the boat? I mean I know we are right here but he won't try to jump out, will he?"_

" _He's fine. He won't go in the water. I'm sure of it." She moved close to Reid. "I know you don't know me or Finn and you look like you were headed out…and I can't even believe I am asking you this…but is there any way you would take Finn and me with you? It looks like you are going fishing and I promised him this trip. Please." Reid was speechless. He was looking forward to his time alone and while she was hot as hell, he didn't want to go fishing with a woman who clearly knew nothing about fishing…not to mention adding a kid and dog. This was way too domestic for his taste._

" _Didn't your mother ever warn you about going places with strangers?" It was the first thing that Reid could think of to say._

" _You look normal. But hang on." She took her phone out of her pocket and snapped his picture. Reid thought she might be the strangest woman he had ever met. She typed in something and waited a second. She then typed in something else, smiled and put her phone away. "David said to tell you hello and said you are a nice guy." She looked hopeful. "I will pay you for gas. Please. Look I can't let him down. My husband…Finn's dad…past away a year ago tomorrow. They always talked about going fishing when he got better…but that never happened. I am trying to fill that void and I have no idea what I am doing. Please. He has been having a hard time with things. I shouldn't have promised him, but I did and now… well…please. We won't talk or bother you I promise." Reid cracked his neck. Fuck. Everything in his being told him to say no, but he looked at the little boy…a cute as hell little kid with an infectious toothless smile. The kid looked at him like he would do anything to get to go fishing. How much fun could this poor kid possible have fishing with a woman who probably didn't even know how to bait a hook? Fuck…he couldn't say no._

" _Sure…grab your gear and cooler and come on. The dog can come too."_

 _Six hours later Reid pulled his boat back into the dock. He let Finn actually drive the boat for a few seconds making the kid smile a mile. As they unloaded their gear on the dock he was finding himself bummed out that the day was ending. He had a good time with Finn and Ansley. He was surprised to find the little boy was talkative once they got out on the lake and was a pretty good little fisherman for six years old. He was right about Ansley. She had no clue about fishing, screamed when he threw her a fish to put in the cooler and scrunched her cute nose every time she had to pull a worm or other bait out to help Finn. When Sawyer told her nicely to just sit back and get out of his way, that he would help Finn, she happily pulled out a book and sat back quietly. She gave her sandwich to Reid who never made it to the restaurant for his breakfast and silently passed him these killer shortbread cookies that she said she had made the night before. He ate at least six of them and would have eaten them all if Finn hadn't protested. He liked the little boy and loved the dog…but he found Ansley quite intriguing. He knew she was a nurse, 34 years old, and moved to the United States when she married her husband, an American. She was very pretty, funny and when she took her sweatshirt off…she confirmed what Reid expected…a killer body._

 _Reid stepped out of the boat and steadied Finn when he jumped out. Finn's dog…Skeeter followed and then Reid reached his hand out and helped Ansley out of the boat. They had caught a cooler full of fish, and Ansley bent over to open the cooler that Reid had just placed on the dock._

" _Reid…you know I owe you. Rather than divide this fish up…can Finny and I make you dinner tonight to thank you for taking us out. I mean if you don't have plans. I shouldn't assume…maybe you have plans…I'm not trying to be presumptive…oh bloody hell I am rambling aren't I?"_

" _I'd love to! But tell you what…give me the fish, I will clean them and cook them in my outdoor brick oven that I built last year. Maybe you can make everything else? I somehow don't see you being okay with gutting and cleaning fish." She scrunched her cute nose again and giggled. She shyly covered her mouth._

" _You're right…I have no idea where to begin. I guess I would whack their heads off. So…yes perfect…say 6:30? Finn...would you like to share the fish for dinner with Mr. Sawyer tonight at his cabin?" Finn's face lit up._

" _Can we bring Skeeter?" The child had a bit of his mother's accent in some of his words._

" _Only if you call me Reid. You have a baseball mitt with you Finn?" Finn's face lit up again. He knew all little boys carried a mitt everywhere they went. It was more than a good guess that he had one with him._

" _Yes…do you?"_

" _Always…I never leave home without mine." Reid winked. "Bring it over later and we can play catch. I have to chop up some wood, and do a few things but see you at 6:00-6:30." Reid covered his boat and followed Ansley and Finn up the rustic stairs to their perspective cabins. She had a phenomenal ass…but he knew he was barking up the wrong tree. She was a devoted mom and probably a grieving widow. He needed to tame the beast around this one. But damn she was sweet and looked succulent._

 _When Reid reached his cabin he pulled out his phone. Three text messages…one from Jax, one from his dad and one from Isabella Davoli asking his to come over for dinner. He shook his head. He ought to just fuck her and get it over with._

 _Several hours later, Reid heard the soft knock on his screen door and looked out to see Finn and his dog Skeeter. Sure enough he had his baseball mitt. He opened the door and from across the property he saw Ansley._

" _You got him?" She yelled out, cautious to make sure Finn had walked across the properties safely. "I will be right there. I have a pie in the oven." Reid waved to her and opened the door telling Finn and Skeeter to come in. "I'm just finishing cleaning the fish. You ever clean fish before?" Finn shook his head no._

" _My grandfather cleans fish but he said I couldn't help cuz I couldn't hold the knife."_

" _Makes sense." Reid wanted to know there story and had already text Mike to look up Ansley Daniels. "So are you a Mariner's fan?"_

" _No way. I like the Orioles."_

" _The Baltimore Orioles? Why would you like them? They are a good team but why not the Mariners? You are killing me. I love the Mariners." Reid wiped his hands and reached into his refrigerator for a beer._

" _I don't know. My dad liked them. But I like the Seahawks."_

" _Okay…then we can be friends if we like the same football team. I will forgive you for liking the Orioles. They are supposed to be good this year. Are you in first grade?"_

" _Kindergarten. I will be in first grade in the fall." Finn looked at the pictures of his niece and nephews. "Are those your kids?"_

" _No…that is my nephew Grey…he is nine years old, and that is my niece Charlotte…she is seven, and that big guy there is Jason he is three and I need to get a picture of their little brother CJ. He is a baby, like five months old I think."_

" _I don't have any brothers or sisters. My dad got sick when I was a baby and we couldn't have any more babies." Finn looked down sad._

" _Okay these fish are about as clean as they can get. Let's go out and throw the baseball around a bit. You play little league?"_

" _No. I want to next year. This summer I have to spend most of it in Maryland with my grandparents and so I can't but mommy says I don't have to go there next year."_

" _Why…don't you have a good time?"_

" _It's okay but I miss my mommy too much. We are going to Ireland for Christmas. My other grandparents live there, mam's parents. I like them a lot more. My grandma Daniels cries all the time over my dad and my Grandpa Daniels is crabby. But my grandpa O'Brien…he is so so so funny." Reid smiled at Finn's animation. He was putting two and two together. Ansley's in-laws want to still be in the kid's life but aren't making it easy._

 _After playing catch outside for almost an hour, Reid and Finn made their way back into the house when Ansley joined them bringing with her a salad, a bowl of sorted potatoes and an apple pie. Reid enjoyed playing outside with Finn. He stopped to chop some wood and had to laugh when Finn told him he was like Paul Bunyan. The minute Ansley joined them Finn told her all about it._

" _Mam…you should see how strong Mr. Reid is…he was chopping wood like Paul Bunyan." Ansley smiled feeling a bit awkward entering Reid's cabin. After all he was a stranger and they had invited themselves on his boat and his house. He excused himself to take a quick shower and when he came out Ansley almost gasp at how handsome he was. His jet black hair and blue eyes were stunning. She even noticed the beauty mark on his cheek. She wasn't sure she had ever seen such a handsome man. She quickly looked away feeling guilty but also feeling emotions she had thought were long buried._

" _You okay?" Reid noticed Ansley's discomfort as she looked around._

" _Yes. This cabin is lovely. Did you decorate it yourself?"_

 _Reid laughed. Everyone always teased him about his feminine side and his attention to detail. "Yes I did."_

" _Thank you again for having us today and now here we are barging in on more of your private time. Now I feel so presumptuous and forward."_

" _Please don't. I enjoyed myself today. If I didn't want you and Finn here I would have made other plans. He's a good kid." He looked outside by his grill and saw Finn throwing a ball to Skeeter. "Can I get you a glass of wine or beer? Mixed drink?"_

" _Wine please. White if you have it? Are those your children?" Reid smiled and explained who the kids were. "Have you never married Reid?" He loved her accent. He could listen to it all day. He reached into his pocket which was vibrating and looked at the text._

' _At least you can could say yes or no to my dinner invitation.' Oh for fucks sake. This Davoli chick was starting to piss him off. He text back a simple 'no' and put his phone back in his pocket._

" _No I have never married. Not against it but in my twenties I wasn't ready, now as I close in on my late thirties, I haven't found anyone that can stand me long enough to get serious." Reid smiled. "Actually, my job is very demanding, and I let my career get in the way. How about you? I know you moved here because of your late husband. Do you plan to stay here now that…" Reid didn't know how to finish the sentence._

" _Now that my husband died?" Ansley finished Reid's sentence for him. "When Patrick died my first reaction was to pack everything up and go home to Ireland. But, my father suggested I give it a year and then make a decision when my head is clearer. Finn loves Ireland and in some ways I think it would be best for him. But my in-laws have threatened a lawsuit if I take Finn out of the United States. I know they can't win, but they have been through so much already, I am just trying to play nice. I have a lot of friends and support in Tacoma as well. So…right now I am staying put. It's been a long four years." Reid didn't say anything. He leaned back on the kitchen counter and waited for her to share her story. "Patrick was diagnosed with ALS when Finn was just two years old. It was a long painful death." Ansley took a deep breath. "Anyway…again thank you for hosting us this evening. What can I do to help?"_

 _The evening flew by. Dinner was perfect and Finn was thrilled that they were actually eating their own catch. Reid ate three slices of the apple pie, not to be polite but because it was just that good. After dinner they played Jenga, a game that Reid kept in his cabin. Ansley had never played the stacking game and found it addicting and wouldn't stop until she was the champion. Reid found himself mesmerized by the way her delicate fingers pushed each block through perfectly and the way her tongue stuck out as she completed her task. When Finn started yawning, Ansley ushered him home and Reid found himself disappointed that the night had come to an end._

 _An hour after Ansley and Finn had left, Reid sat on his deck sipping a scotch and smoking another cigar. He looked over and saw Ansley outside looking up at the sky. It almost looked like she was talking to someone. He loved the night sky of Coeur D' Alene and felt a jolt when he saw a shooting star. He looked over at Ansley and saw her wipe a tear. She was beautiful and he would love to see her again but he didn't know if she was ready to date. She gave no indication that she was even interested in him other than the day that they serendipitously shared. She stopped before going inside her cabin and looked over and caught Reid's eye, smiling she gave him a slight wave before going inside._

 _The next morning Reid went out to his back yard to stack the rocks he had delivered to make a fire pit. He had wanted to build one for a long time and liked the physical demand the task took on him. He smiled when he saw Finn and Skeeter looking at him from the other side of the fence. He kept working. The kid was starving for some male bonding time. "Finn…can you do me a favor buddy?"_

 _Finn jumped up. He liked Reid Sawyer and he was excited to help out in any way he could. "Yes sir, Mr. Reid. What do you need?" He came close to the fence and poked his little nose through the fence hole._

" _Ask your mom if you can come over and then I will show you." A minute later Finn came running over and around the fence._

" _She said I could come over but I can't bother you. We have to leave to drive back to Tacoma in a few minutes so I can't get dirty." Reid rolled his eyes. A little boy needed a little dirt in his life but he didn't want the kid to get in trouble._

" _Well my hands are dirty. You think you can open that bottle of water over there for me and hand it to me."_

" _Yes sir." Reid smiled. The kid was polite he would give him that._

" _Finn…come on honey. I have to pack up the car, you need to come get your toys." Reid stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He had just taken off his shirt as he built up a sweat lifting the heavy rocks. "What are you building Reid?"_

" _A fire pit. I've always wanted one out here for the cool nights. "You are driving all the way back to Tacoma huh?"_

" _Yes it's not a bad drive. About 5 hours. Are you driving back to Seattle tonight?" Reid loved his job but sometimes was embarrassed about the perks._

" _Yes…well…no…I'm driving to Spokane this afternoon then getting picked up in the company jet. Should be home by 6:00."_

" _Wow who knew being a security guy paid so well." Ansley smiled as she nodded towards Reid's cabin and acknowledged his perk of the company jet. He only told her he worked security. He didn't tell her he was the Chief Security Officer for a company valued at more than 800 billion dollars. He didn't tell her he was making close to 2M a year. He wasn't the kind of guy to flaunt his position. He walked over the fence where she was standing. He saw behind her a few suitcases and boxes and he pulled himself over the fence._

" _Give me your keys." She looked at him surprised but handed him the keys and he grabbed both suitcases off the back deck and took them to her car putting them in the back. It was an older model SUV. He worried that it was safe to drive and he walked around and looked at her tires. "You need air in this back tire before you hit the highway."_

" _Do I?" She walked around and looked at the tire and shrugged. "I will stop in town and see if I can find someone to put air in it for me. I don't know how. I have a friend at home that is a mechanic and he usually takes care of that stuff for me." Reid wanted to ask her what kind of friend but he didn't. He looked over and saw Finn walking around the fence with Skeeter towards them._

" _Hey listen…let me get my bike out…I haven't taken it out since I've been here. I will follow you to the gas station and fill your tires."_

" _Your bicycle?" Reid laughed._

" _No my motorcycle."_

" _Oh…you don't have to do that." Reid smiled and winked at her._

" _I know I don't have to. I want to. Give me a second to get my bike out of the garage and I will follow you." Reid walked away and grabbed his shirt pulling it on._

 _Ansley watched him walk away. She found herself staring at him. Truth be told she found herself thinking about him nonstop since she met him. Reid was kind, gorgeous, patient and she was attracted to him. But she didn't know how to be single again. She hadn't had a date in over eight years and certainly hadn't even thought of dating. But her mother told her it was time to let go and start living again. She had looked up at the sky the night before and wondered if amongst the thousands of stars Patrick was one of them. She wanted a sign that it was okay to move on and then she saw the shooting star and wondered…was that her sign that it was okay to start living again?_

" _Okay you should be good to go. You probably need to think about getting a new set of tires on this car soon." Ansley smiled at Reid. He must think she was such a helpless female. The truth was that she was just buried in medical bills from Patrick's illness. She would be paying them for the rest of her life at this rate. She had supported their family for four years on her salary alone. It hadn't been easy._

" _Hey Ansley," Reid pulled her away from the car. "Can I call you this week? I was wondering if you would be available for dinner next weekend." Ansley's mouth dropped open. "I mean if you aren't ready to you know…do something like that…but I really enjoyed getting to know you and Finn this weekend and I would like to see you again. And then Sunday I have tickets to the Mariners game and they happen to be playing the Orioles. I'd like to invite you and Finn to come to Seattle and go to the game with me." Ansley was speechless. A date._

" _Um…like a date…just you and me for dinner?"_

" _Well…yes I was thinking along that line. Do you have someone that can watch Finn or I mean he is great, we can take him too." Reid smiled shyly. "But I would really like to get to know you better and thought maybe we could just go out the two of us. I can drive over Friday night after work."_

" _No…no. I'd like that. I can check with my neighbor. She watches him for me when I have to work late or be somewhere. I'd like that Reid. And yes we are available next Sunday. Finn will go out of his mind. He hasn't had a lot to smile about this past year." They exchanged phone numbers and then Reid walked over to the back seat window and knocked on it and then opened the door._

" _Okay buddy…give me five." Finn reached up and gave Reid a high five. "Stay awake and keep your mom company in the car okay." Reid tapped Finn on the head and started to shut the door._

" _Mr. Reid. Thank you for taking me fishing and playing with me." Reid nodded winked and shut the door. He watched them pull away and felt protective and worried about them. He found Ansley Daniels beyond attractive and he found some sort of strange comfortability around her. When he thought of all the women he usually pursued, it wasn't women with children; that was certainly new for him. It was usually women who dressed to kill, had swaggers and most often knew they were good looking. Someone like Isabella Davoli. Ansley looked tired, and beaten. But she was beautiful, sweet, a good mom, and she had a quirky funny personality that he found adorable. Her accent turned him on and that long curly, thick hair of hers…he just wanted to wrap his hands in it and kiss her sweet lips. Her body was great…a small waist, nice full tits and long legs. He appreciated her natural beauty as she hardly wore any makeup and she dressed simply but yet she was stunning. He jumped on his bike and laughed to himself. Ansley Daniels had gotten his attention. Now he hoped he had hers._

 _Reid landed at the private airstrip and filled out the paperwork for Grey House, customary whenever one of the company exec's used the plane for personal use. He turned on his phone and rubbed his face when he had yet another message from Isabella amongst others. She really needed to get the message. Should he call her and tell her to quit bothering him or just ignore her? But first he got in his car and called his sister. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He just found out, Craig Barnes was out on bail._

"Is she asleep?" Lainey is sitting in my living area looking at something on her phone distracted.

"Yes. I feel terrible about leaving her for a few days. But we need this time alone." I sit down next to Lainey. It took practically the whole family to calm Vivi down and distract her. I know at some point I have to tell her something about Augustine. But she is so young. I need to talk to a child psychologist and get some advice. I called my cousin Gabe earlier and he is going to talk to someone he knows about this and get an appointment for me. He is a pediatric physician and he told me he thinks we should keep it to the minimum of what we tell Vivi right now, but he agreed I should talk to someone who can walk us through this step by step.

We took all the kids down to the rink and Vivi showed me her new moves. She can actually twirl on ice with her skates and we all made such a big deal out of it that she smiled and seem to forget…for now… the trauma of learning she had a mother. Ted made Stella and Charlotte sit at one of the tables and write an essay on why they were in trouble. They both felt terrible. It took Charlotte the entire time we were there to write what she wanted to say.

"Caleb…let's just take Vivi with us?" Lainey has her feet on my lap.

"No baby…we need this time alone. We have been looking forward to it."

"Caleb…you are working every day. I am just going to be hanging by the pool or working out. You've rented a villa so what am I going to do there alone all day? At least Vivi and I can play on the beach, go shopping and I can bring her with me when I work out. We can have alone time when we go to bed at night. If we want to have one dinner out alone can't Tongo stay with her?"

I want to agree but I also want to have this week alone with Lainey. I sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"Caleb…listen to me. Vivi is your responsibility. She is part of this relationship. She needs security right now. After today…you just can't leave her. I will feel horrible thinking about her here without you."

"I know you are right. But…this means we have to bring Bo-Henry too. You know how she is with that dog. Vivi won't even leave the room unless he is with her."

"That's fine. He is a sweet dog. Can you have him at the villa?" I have no idea but I text Tongo to tell him to make it happen and let him know I will be bringing Vivi now. I get off the couch and pull Lainey's hand.

"Where we going?" She stands up and stretches.

"I need to tell my mom there is a change of plans. We are bringing Vivi." Lainey squeals and claps her hands.

"I love you. I am so glad you agreed. It will be great Caleb." I smile. It should be me talking Lainey into this and instead she is the one that has convinced me that we need to take my daughter on this trip. I keep saying it…god she is perfect. And…Phoebe's lecture comes back to mind as we make our way down the stairs.

 _Tongo looked at his phone and put it back into his pocket. He needed to get back home soon and pack for his trip to Jamaica with Caleb in the morning. He had spent the night last night with Ivy and all day and didn't want it to end. They hadn't had sex or been intimate but they had kissed and talked non-stop. Ivy came from the kitchen rolling her eyes._

" _Reid is coming by tonight. He is insisting since you are leaving and Craig is out on bail that he is spending the night. I am pretty sure Fritz won't let anyone in." Fritz was the retired police dog that Reid had bought Ivy last week. He was a large German Sheppard and trained to attack. But so far he had slept in the corner and been affectionate and the sweetest dog she had ever been around. "I sure hope Reid isn't planning on making a habit of staying here…I love him…but don't want him here all the time." Ivy sat back down and looked at Tongo. She grabbed his huge hand and he pulled her over onto his lap._

" _I will stay until he gets here. We are hiring someone to follow Barnes tomorrow. Let Reid stay tonight. I would stay but I have to fly out early tomorrow. Headed to Jamaica for the week with Caleb, Lainey and now looks like Vivi and Stankey are coming too."_

" _That's good Vivi is going. When Phoebe called earlier she said the poor little thing had a melt-down when she found out she had a mother." Tongo bit his lip and then shook his head._

" _I've worried about her finding out too soon. She doesn't understand. Caleb had planned on telling her when she is older. My poor little lalelei. I love that little girl so much. She is like my own. You know I use to change her diapers in the middle of the night when we stayed in Brazil and sometimes I was the only one that could get her to go to sleep when she was teething. She is my baby girl." Ivy smiled. She knew Tongo was crazy about her. "I will play with her on the plane tomorrow. She likes it when I take in the air from a balloon and do my helium voice. She belly laughs until we are all crying from laughter. She will say 'do it again Tongo…do it again.' I keep doing it until I am so high I can barely stand up straight." Tongo laughed._

" _I don't think you will be able to leave her. You clearly love her."_

" _I know. It will be hard."_

 _Tongo and Ivy had spent the day before, taking a walk with the dog and making dinner together. Tongo showed her how to prepare coconut rice, his favorite and they talked until almost two in the morning. Ivy wasn't ready to face the public with her battered face now yellow and still bruised, so they opted to stay in for their date. During their walk Ivy came out with what was most on her mind._

" _Tongo…are you going to be able to get past the friendship that Caleb and I have?"_

" _Have?"_

" _Yes have. I consider him one of my best friends if not the best friend I have." Lainey turned and looked at Tongo. She was coming to realize that she would have to take the lead in their relationship. He had come over and spent hours on end with her over the past week, but hadn't even yet held her hand. She took his large hand in hers and stopped him. "I grew up with Caleb. We were friends before the sexual relationship began…and we will remain friends now that it is over…hopefully forever. You know him better than anyone. I dare say he is your best friend too. You know he is a kind loving man. I can't take back what happened between us. We were two lonely people that trusted each other more than anyone else and we enjoyed each other's company. But…we were not in love…we never planned or wanted a future together. And we both only want each other happy. I am thrilled…and I mean this with all my heart…I am so happy he has found Lainey. Caleb deserves to be happy. I am older than him and in a different place than he is. But Filiki, if you can't handle that Caleb and I were together several times over the years…then tell me now."_

" _Filiki?" Tongo smiled. Only his mother called him by his first name. He liked it that Ivy called him by his name._

" _Yes…I like your name. You aren't Tongo the fierce warrior to me. You are sweet, cuddly, handsome, thoughtful Filiki."_

 _Tongo smiled and pulled Ivy into his arms._

" _I can get past it. I love him. He is my brother in my heart. And…I don't know where you and I are headed Ivy…but I can't stop thinking about you, so…I need to get past it. But for the past week, I have only wanted to do one thing."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Kiss you. Your lip is healing and I just can't go another day without kissing you." Ivy smiled. Finally! She thought Filiki would never ask. She stood on her tip toes and looked into his rich dark eyes and he pulled her closer. The dog on his leash wrapped himself around both of them making them laugh and then Filiki Tongo reached down and kissed Ivy tenderly on the lips._

 _They went back into the house and talked about everything. She questioned him on his traditions and challenged him that he didn't really want to go and get married to one of his own._

" _Why are you here then Filiki Tongo if you are committed to your stupid traditions? Maybe you should leave now." Ivy was angry. She liked him, but she didn't want to fall for some guy that had to go back and marry someone he felt nothing for. "Seriously…you live here now. I know you have that rich accent and you were born and raised in your cultural traditions. But for eight years you have lived with us and amongst us and damn it Filiki…don't do this. Don't break my heart and don't play games with me."_

 _Tongo pulled her into his arms. "It's not so easy. I promised my mother I would at least go back and visit and talk about settling down. She won't ever accept anyone outside of our culture. But…I can't stay away from you Ivy. I have thought about you for years and in the past few weeks…I think about you morning noon and night. I won't hurt you. I am not that man. I will do what is right and go visit my mother here in the next month, but I would like to see where this thing between us leads."_

" _What if this thing leads to me falling for you…and you leave me." Tongo looked down._

" _I can't predict the future or fight it Ivy. I know I am asking you to take a leap of faith…but please my heart is leading me to you. I promise you I won't be the man that hurts you."_

 _Ivy had no idea what that meant but she reached up and kissed him and he pulled her close. That was how they spent the rest of the day and evening. Kisses here and there, cuddling, watching a movie. Tongo slept on the couch. He didn't think Ivy was ready for him in her bed and when she didn't offer, he took the blanket and pillow she offered him and kissed her good night. An hour after they had both gone too sleep she came out and nudged him._

" _Filiki, will you come and cuddle with me. I would sleep better and you are too big for that couch. No hankie pankie…I need more time for that. Just to cuddle." He jumped up and followed her into her bedroom and held her tight as they both fell into a deep sleep._

 _Now it was time for him to leave. He thought Reid was on his way but that was over an hour ago. "Are you sure Reid said he was coming over?"_

" _Yes…he probably stopped off somewhere. If you need to go, I'm okay." Ivy had her head on Tongo's shoulder as she sat comfortably on his lap. Tongo pulled her closer. "I am in no hurry. Trust me. Can I come over when we get back from Jamaica Friday night? I don't know my schedule over the weekend, but I am hoping you might feel up to making a little trip with me next weekend either Saturday or Sunday."_

" _Really? Where are you thinking of going?"_

" _The Asia Pacific Cultural Center in Tacoma is having a big event next weekend. I have quite a few friends dancing, and there is a dinner. I missed it the past few years and I would like to go. I would love for you to learn more about me and my traditions."_

" _I would love to." Ivy smiled and reached in and kissed Tongo passionately. He was a great kisser and she loved his shy dominance. She couldn't be happier that Reid was running late from wherever he was._

 _Reid sat parked outside Isabella Davoli's house. She text him yet again. He finally text her back and said he would stop by. He knew it was risky to even go see her but he wanted to be clear. He was not interested in her, and she needed to quit texting, calling, and talking to the people he knew. His gut told him to just drive away and text her to fuck off, but he was trying to take the highroad._

 _He got out of the car, looked at his watch and had a good excuse. His sister was expecting him in the next thirty minutes and he didn't want her left alone right now._

 _He rang the doorbell and a split second later Isabella opened the door wearing short boy shorts, a tight white tank top that displayed her nipples and everything but a fuck me sign was on her body. God damn she was hot._

" _Come in." She opened the door wide and her little dog started barking shrilly and non-stop. "Angel Baby, stop barking this is just Reid. She will stop barking in a minute." She picked up the little lap dog._

" _What kind of dog is that…a yorkie or something?"_

" _Yep. He's my baby." She talked baby talk to the dog and Reid took a big breath. "I have dinner on the stove, can I get you a drink." Isabella cooed at Reid. He looked good. "I'm glad you are here. I knew you would come around. Persistence is my middle name."_

" _I can't stay. My sister is expecting me to come over and her ex was released on bail over the weekend so I want to make sure she is okay." Isabella tensed up._

" _The sister thing again. Okay then…why are you here?" Man she rubbed him the wrong way._

" _Let me guess…you have no siblings do you?"_

" _Yes I have a sister but we don't coddle each other. We are grown-ups." She rolled her eyes._

" _Well I coddle my little sister and I would move heaven and earth for her and my brother. So…why I am here is to politely ask you to quit texting me, quit calling me and quit basically stalking me at work and talking to my friends and family about me. I was interested in you at one point…I have zero interest right now. I don't know how many ways to tell you…so I am here to tell you."_

" _You know you want to fuck me. You could have called me with that same message. Can I ask you what I did to turn you off so much when you were chasing me before?"_

" _Let's just say I saw the light." Reid stood up to go and Isabella stood in front of him._

" _You know you want to. No pressure. We get it out of our system and go our separate ways."_

" _I believe it was you that said you didn't want to be another notch on my bedpost." Reid took his keys out of his pocket and tried to walk around Isabella._

" _Let's just say I saw the light as well. You are a fine looking man…I haven't been laid in a long time. Accommodate me." Isabella reached over and ran her finger down Reid's chest and then under his shirt. He grabbed her wrist and looked down at her._

" _Don't Isabella. You are too classy to do this. I am trying not to be an asshole here and show you some respect. Now show me and yourself the same respect. Goodnight Isabella." He walked out to his car and hoped that would be the end of it. His phone vibrated as he was pulling away and he looked at the message._

' _We just arrived home safely, stopping a few times to walk Skeeter. Thank you for a great weekend and taking such care of us. Finn can't stop talking about you…and I can't stop thinking about you. Ansley'_

 _Reid smiled and was hopeful for the first time in a long time that he might have found someone that would make his mother proud...and him happy. He was a believer in serendipity. This was meant to be._

 _Isabella watched Reid pull away. Wow…she had really messed up with him. She was still determined to get his attention somehow. She would just have to regroup and sit back for a bit. He was gorgeous and smart and she was never one to do the chasing, but she just couldn't let him go. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted a man in her life. She would figure out a way to win him back._

 _Monday morning Ted Grey sat in his office looking at the interior leather swatches for his newest aircraft. It was about ready to go to production and this was going to be his biggest selling aircraft. He already had dozens of pre-orders and he was excited to start his campaign promoting the new state of the art aircraft._

" _Ted…there is someone at the gate to see you." His company security officer Martin was on the speaker._

 _Ted touched his speaker phone. "No time to guess…who is it? I don't have anyone on my calendar today."_

" _Umm well…she said she is your wife."_

" _Well then let her in for fuck sake." Ted shook his head._

" _It isn't your wife though. It's not Gen, I know what the hell Gen looks like, I've known her for eight years I think I have that down Ted. For Christ sake I know this isn't Gen."_

" _What are you talking about Marty…who the hell is here?"_

" _Some gorgeous Italian woman named Elisa Bergonzoni Grey. That is what she is telling me."_

" _No no no. She got married after we split up there should be something else after the Grey…right? Oh fuck me." Ted jumped up spilling his coffee. "Send her up."_

 _ **A/N: No lectures about how I villainize women just because I made Isabella less appealing. Just because someone is introduced in the story doesn't mean they are the final solution. So Isabella lovers…don't give me grief. Thank you.**_

 _ **Lots going on in Grey land. Going to move this forward a bit soon but don't expect an update for a few weeks, I have to travel for work again.**_

 _ **Rushed this a bit to get it to you, sorry for any errors.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Looking Towards the Future**

 _ **Monday Morning**_

" _Elisa…come in. Wow…this is quite the surprise." Eliza Bergonzoni walked through the door of Ted Grey's office looking more beautiful than he had remembered his ex-wife to be. Of course when he last saw her she was in her mid-twenties, and now she was a beautiful woman in her late thirties. She was dressed in an off-white sophisticated pantsuit and her hair was tastefully groomed in a wrapped pony tail. She reached out to Ted and kissed him softly on both cheeks._

" _Hello Theodore. You look wiser, older and as handsome as the day I last saw you." She smiled and stepped back. Ted had to gather himself. What does one say to their ex-wife that they haven't seen in years? He noticed that her English had greatly improved. When they were married half of their conversations were in sign language._

" _Wow…what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"_

" _Yes…yes I am fine. I am here in Seattle for a medical convention. I couldn't help but think it has been too long since we have seen each other and it would be rude to be here in Seattle and not stop by." She looked around the room. "Are these beautiful photographs your children?" She walked over to the built in bookcase and picked up the photos holding them in her hand, she looked at Ted. He wasn't sure what to think._

" _Yes…that is my oldest Stella. She is my little soul mate."_

" _She is lovely. She looks like your mother, no?"_

" _Yes…she does. That little one there is Delilah Mary. She is four years old."_

" _Oh…she looks just like you Ted. You may not…how you say it…deny that one. Even her hair color. She looks sweet."_

" _She is a sweetheart. A very tender shy little soul. So she looks like me but she has her own personality. Certainly not my personality or my wife's. She owns me." Ted found himself tapping his heart when he thought of Delilah Mary and how sweet she was. Elisa picked up the photo of Anabelle. "That is Anabelle. She is two years old. She looks just like my wife."_

" _She is quite sweet looking. Blond and rosy cheeks like a little cherub." Elisa put the photo down and picked up the photo of Ted and Gen. "Your wife…is quite stunning. You look good together."_

" _We are a good couple. My wife is actually pregnant again. Didn't you get married? My security guy said you gave him the last name Grey. You aren't still using that are you?"_

" _No…I am not using the name Grey but I didn't think I could get in to see you without mentioning my connection to you. I apologize if that was inappropriate. And I was married. I am divorced now. So I am just Elisa Bergonzoni. No children. Just a career that has been very rewarding."_

 _Ted sighed in relief. He looked at the clock. "So you just came by to say hello?"_

" _Well yes…is that okay? Like I said I was in town. You were a big part of my life Ted. We were married. I cared for you and your family. I couldn't come here and not say hello and catch up. But I don't need anything else. I am financially sound…thanks to you. I am happy to be single and I am happy to see you happy. Just because we were not right together, doesn't mean I don't want you happy. So you see…no secret agenda…I am here to see you are okay and send my regards. Can you join me for lunch?" Ted was not sure what to say. "And Henry…is he okay? I would love to see him. You know we were such good friends. Then when we ended…he stopped communicating to me. I understood…you are brothers. But I have missed him greatly as well." Ted grabbed his phone._

" _Hey what are you doing?" Ted said to Henry after calling his number._

" _I'm at work just finished a meeting with the merger team. Going to meet up with Timmi in a few minutes and go pick up Carter. Why?"_

 _Ted looked over at Elisa. It was true. In many ways Henry was closer to Elisa than he was, but when their marriage ended, Henry lost touch with her as well. "Um…I have a guest here that requested your presence for lunch." Ted looked over and smiled uncomfortably at Elisa. "You won't believe who is here and we would love you to join us for lunch." Ted emphasized the word we._

" _Ted…just tell me who is there. I have a lot to do before leaving to get Carter." Henry sounded inpatient._

" _Elisa is here." Ted didn't prolong his news._

" _Elisa? As in your ex-wife." Ted confirmed this with a cryptic murmur. "What the hell…did you know she was coming? Why is she there?"_

" _Well not sure and no…it was a surprise." Ted turned away so he Elisa couldn't get a read on his expression which was confusion and a bit of desperation to get Henry to join them._

" _Well…that is out of the blue isn't it? How is she? I wouldn't mind joining you but I can't. I always got on well with her. Is she still gorgeous?"_

" _Yes she is and very unexpected. So you can't make it huh?"_

" _No sorry but give her my regards and Ted…you can't go to lunch with her alone without letting Gen know. She will have your nuts if she finds out."_

" _Exactly…well thanks for that. So…okay then. Go enjoy getting your little warrior and bringing him home I will call you later." Ted hung up the phone and looked at Elisa. "So Henry is getting his son today. He was born about seven weeks ago with a heart defect and he is finally coming home today. So he can't join us."_

" _Oh how unfortunate. Will he be okay? Henry's son?"_

" _Yes…we hope so. Hey I need to call my wife and tell her we are having lunch. You know…I wouldn't want her to find out and feel uncomfortable with this." Elisa smiled._

" _Of course. Maybe she can join us. I would love to meet her." Ted didn't know what to make of Elisa's visit. She truly seemed just interested in catching up since she was in town. She didn't seem to have another agenda. He was starting to feel foolish for thinking the worst. But he was pretty sure Gen wouldn't feel the same way. He walked out to his assistant's office. "Beverly…please offer my guest some coffee or tea…I will be right back." Ted walked down the hall and stepped into an empty conference room._

" _Hi babe." Ted rubbed his eyes when Gen picked up. "Listen, I have an unexpected guest in my office. Elisa is here in Seattle attending a medical convention and stopped by." He closed his eyes waiting for the shit to hit the fan._

" _Elisa…your ex-wife?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Wow…kind of random isn't it? Did she let you know she was coming?"_

" _No…not a word she just showed up. She wants to have lunch. Can you join us?"_

" _What? Is that a joke? No I can't join you. Anabelle is about to go down for her nap and Delilah Mary is due home from her playdate any minute. I don't have Darlene today to watch the kids. I told her I didn't need her. What does she want Ted?"_

" _I don't think she wants anything…she is just here in town and wanted to catch up from what I can tell."_

" _Is her husband with her?"_

" _No. She is divorced."_

" _Really? Interesting. Well I can't make it so enjoy your lunch."_

" _What does that mean? Enjoy your lunch. If you feel uncomfortable with me going to lunch with her, I won't go."_

" _No. I don't feel uncomfortable. I am curious as to what she wants. I can trust you Ted…right?"_

" _Of course. I have no interest in her. I didn't even have an interest in her when I was married to her. I don't want hard feelings with her…and honestly would prefer not to go out…maybe I will have Beverly order in lunch then send her on her way. That's what I will do."_

" _Where is she now?"_

" _She is in my office. I came down here to the conference room to call you. She asked me to get Henry to join us but he is on his way to get Carter. Are you sure you are okay with this?"_

" _Ted…do you love me? I know I love you and not everyone in life is out to get you or mess your life up. Our love and our life is real. We aren't living some fictional life where the horrible ex-wife comes in and ruins our life. She came to say hello…let's just believe she is in town for a meeting and stopped by like she said. If she comes on to you…then I expect you will shut it down. I know you are a gorgeous rich stud and women want you. This is nothing new. We have been there…done that. I can't live my life thinking the worst and not trusting you and in us again. We both know where that got us before. So…have lunch…send her on her way and call me when she is gone." Ted was almost shocked into silence. He doubted he would be that understanding._

" _Okay…thanks baby for being so level headed about this. I will call you as soon as she leaves. I love you…you know that right?"_

" _I do. Call me later." Ted walked back to his office perplexed but relieved that Gen was so understanding._

 _Gen hung up the phone and took Anabelle out of her high chair. She was a nervous wreck but she didn't want to be that wife, so she acted like it was no big deal. She rubbed her large belly and prayed she had made the right decision._

 _It turned out Gen was right. Ted and Elisa had a pleasant lunch catching up, she left, went to her meeting and was back in Italy two days later. When he came home early on the day he had lunch with Elisa, Gen told Stella to play with her sisters for a few minutes and met Ted in the garage. She jumped in the car before Ted could get out. She kissed him passionately and gave him the blow job of his life. When she had finished she giggled, winked at him and said, "That is why I knew you would come home to me."_

" _No…I came home because I love you. Because you are a great mom. A great publisher and businesswoman who can multi-task better than anyone I know. You are an amazing wife. A great fund raiser and…you do give amazing head! What the fuck was that?" He laid back in his car catching his breath and then laughed hysterically. God he loved his wife._

 _ **Friday Night**_

 _Reid Sawyer pulled into the gas station to fill up before heading to Tacoma. He got out of his car thinking about Ansley and how excited he was to see her._

" _Reid?" He looked up to see Isabella Davoli pumping gas in the stall next to him. She put her hands up in defense. "This isn't on me. I was here first. I am not stalking you." She smiled._

" _Oh hey. Wow…what a coincidence. How are you?"_

" _Great. It's Friday and school is out until Monday. The kids were all wound up today. Going home, taking a hot bath and drinking a bottle of wine." She laughed and seemed relaxed. He hadn't heard from her all week and he took that as a sign she had gotten his message. He ran his credit card through the machine and started pumping his gas. This was a bit awkward but he thought he would try and be friendly. God damn she was a good looking woman. She was dressed to the nines and once again showing her amazing body in a tight pencil skirt. He watched her as she put her gas cap back on. She looked at him sadly. "Reid…I'm sorry about everything. I was out of line. I don't know what came over me. I feel foolish." The car behind her honked. There was a line waiting to get gas._

" _Hey pull over there by the air station…I will fill up and we can talk over there. It's pretty busy here, don't want people getting pissed at us." Reid finished filling his tank and then pulled over to where Isabella's car was parked. He got out and walked over to the passenger side and leaned against the door. She got out of the car._

" _I feel terrible. I know you probably think I am a crazy man hater. And after thinking about this I can see why you would think that. I feel I owe you an explanation."_

" _No…you don't owe me anything. We never went out…we hardly owe each other apologies or excuses." Reid wasn't being an asshole, he just didn't' want to rehash this._

" _Well…I'd like to explain. Look when I first met you I thought you were only a player that didn't take women or relationships seriously. I looked at you and saw a gorgeous guy with a massive ego. I have met plenty of those kind of men. I don't want to play games. So when I finally gave in and accepted your date only to have you cancel twice…I just assumed you were blowing me off. When I found out you had legitimate excuses…well by then I think I came across as a bitch and you lost interest. And I truly feel bad about that. I have never had to pursue a man before, and I admit I went about it the wrong way. I guess I was shocked you were no longer interested and I came across as a bit cocky. I am sorry." Isabella looked down and then back up smiling sadly at Reid._

" _It's fine Isabella. Let's just move on. No sense beating this horse to death. I appreciate your apology and we may run into each other from time to time…at the kid's school perhaps. So let's not make this awkward."_

" _I feel foolish. I work hard and try and run a tight ship at school. I don't want your brother and his wife to think poorly of me."_

" _Look…this was personal between you and me. They have nothing but positive things to say about you professionally. One has nothing to do with the other right?" Reid looked at his watch. "Hey I need to get going. I am headed to Tacoma. Take care of yourself and again I appreciate your approaching me. Have a good weekend." Reid went to turn around and felt Isabella's arm on his._

" _Wait…is there any way we can start over? Maybe have that dinner we talked about. I want to show you I can be fun and not always on guard." Reid turned around to look at Isabella. "Maybe dinner Sunday? I know a great restaurant that is super trendy and hard to get into but my friend is the manager, and can get us in. It could be fun. My treat."_

" _I am tied up Sunday. Taking some friends to see the Mariners play the Orioles." He folded his arms and looked at Isabella. "Look, I can't thank you enough for saying what you just said. It makes me feel a lot better about you as a person and understand why you were so up and down every time I saw you. But I think we just need to keep this as casual as we can. I don't see myself dating you. You are an amazingly beautiful woman. I can't imagine a man in the world that wouldn't be attracted to you. But…I am just not there with you."_

" _Is it because I chased you away?"_

" _Maybe… but I just think we are really different people. I am very tight with my family, I am just a basic guy."_

" _But you're not. You are gorgeous, successful and a real catch. How can you say you are basic? I really blew it. I am not that person Reid that you met. Especially last week, although I won't apologize for trying to seduce you. I am attracted to you. I am a grown woman, who is successful and I know what I want. I just took the wrong approach in letting you know that I would love to be with you. If that makes me aggressive…than fine. I am confident and know what I want. Come on…give us a try." Reid smiled and shook his head._

" _Isabella…I am glad we ran into each other. Really. I was a bit abrupt last week when I stopped by your house and I hated being that guy. I apologize for the way I handled last weekend when I came over and for any misunderstandings that came between us. But I really don't see anything coming of our relationship. I don't want to mislead you. I actually met someone last week and I am on my way to go see her now. I don't know where that relationship is headed. But I'd like to find out. So, I hope we can be friends…but that is all I see for us."_

 _Isabella sighed, smiled and then shook her head. "Lucky lady! I am glad we ran into each other too and cleared the air. I really had you pegged wrong. You are a good guy Reid Sawyer. I wish I had seen that sooner." She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek resigned that he really was no longer interested in her. She turned to get into her car._

" _Isabella?" She turned back to Reid. "Don't make the next guy work so hard for you. Something tells me if you let him in…you would make him really happy." She sadly smiled knowing he was right._

 _They got into their cars and Reid drove off relieved that they had finally for the first time departed without any tension between them. He appreciated seeing a more-humble Isabella. But truth be told…he just wasn't into her. She was beautiful and self-confident and underneath that tough exterior he could see signs of a nice person. But he had been with hundreds of women just like her and he finally realized he didn't want to be with that type anymore. He was looking for someone who appreciated family and the quiet serenity he enjoyed. He just didn't believe Isabella was that person. He was more into home cooked meals at this stage than making an appearance at a trendy restaurant which he could get into just by flashing his name or the Grey name. That just wasn't him. He believed that the one woman he had a chance with was sitting in Tacoma._

 _Reid pulled into the driveway of the small house in the middle of the older neighborhood. He could see the house needed some work, but it was kept clean with flowers outside on the porch. He stretched and got out of his car and knocked on the door and it was instantly opened by Finn._

" _Mr. Reid…come in. Mam is getting all this stuff on her face and keeps changing her clothes. She is acting really strange." Reid smiled thinking Ansley probably wouldn't want him to know all of that. He walked into the neat and tidy home and saw a bunch of baseball cards spread out on the floor. "These are my cards. You want to see them?" Reid was excited thinking how much Finn was about to be surprised with what was in his pocket. He sat on the floor and perused through the baseball cards with the little boy. There wasn't any of real value but he pointed out the ones to Finn that he thought might have some value down the road._

" _Who is your favorite player?" Reid looked at Finn already knowing the answer. He had talked to Ansley almost every night this week and learned quite a bit more about the little boy and his mother._

" _Parker Thomas, the catcher for the Orioles." Reid reached into his pocket and pulled the baseball card out of the future Hall of Famer. He was able to get him to sign the card on his way out of town. With Henry and Christian as the owners of the Mariners, it was rather easy to get into the visitor's locker room that afternoon and get the autograph. He handed Finn the signed baseball card._

" _Oh man…oh man. Oh is this real Mr. Reid?" Finn jumped up and yelled. Instantly Ansley came out of the back hallway carrying her shoes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

" _What is it Finn? Are you alright?"_

" _Mommy…look!" He shoved the baseball card in his mother's face. She pulled back to get a closer look._

" _Is that card signed? Is that for real?" She looked as shocked as Finn._

" _Yes…my employers own the Mariners. It was easy to stop by Safeco–Grey Field today and get the autograph." Reid almost fell over when Finn came running at him and put his arms around him thanking him over and over again. Reid couldn't help but think how his nephews and Henry's sons took this stuff for granted. They were good kids, but they had everything handed to them. This little guy clearly has never been given much. It made him feel almost euphoric to see Finn's massive smile. He looked over at Ansley. Wow…she looked amazing. She was wearing a simple dress, it probably was one of her best, but it didn't reek of being overpriced. She had on heels and he noted her nice legs. She had lip gloss on and a bit of makeup and her hair had been straightened. She was very attractive. He had been with hundreds of women that probably were more beautiful with their added accessories and expertly applied makeup. But he doubted any were as naturally beautiful and refreshing looking as Ansley. She smiled at him shyly._

" _Well that was more than thoughtful of you Reid. This little guy will remember this gift forever. Thank you. Sincerely." Reid nodded. "Come on Finn…get your backpack and we will walk you over to Dorothy's house. Remember…be polite and Dorothy is getting a bit older now, so she doesn't need to entertain you all night. Play with your Legos and when she tells you to lie down in her guest room, you march to it."_

" _Yes mam."_

" _I will come get you when I get back tonight and bring you home to your own bed. Where is Skeeter?" At that the dog got up from his bed and stood next to Finn. Reid held the door open and they went to the neighbors leaving Finn comfortably in Dorothy's care. As they were leaving, Dorothy who was a sweet older woman grabbed Reid's arm._

" _I'm so happy Ansley is getting a night out…and with such a handsome fellow. She never goes anywhere. Don't you two hurry. Finn and I will have a good time." Reid charmed the older woman and then led Ansley out to his car._

 _They had dinner reservations at one of Tacoma's nicer restaurants and after ordering a bottle of wine, Reid leaned back and stared at Ansley. Once again, she looked sweet, beautiful and tired. He could tell she didn't have it easy. "Tell me about you. How you ended up here? How you have managed so much on your own. Tell me everything." He was never so interested in a woman before. They had talked on the phone but it was more about him. She was such a survivor, so strong in many ways yet so vulnerable. He never wanted to take care of a woman more than Ansley. He wanted to understand more about her._

" _Well…I met Patrick when I was in Uni in Dublin. He was studying global relations at Trinity College and I was in nursing school at the time. I fell madly in love with him, and we married as soon as he graduated. He took a job here in Tacoma with Simpson…in their international division. I hired on with David as a pediatric nurse in his office. I got pregnant with Finn right away. We were happy. Very happy. I loved him. I want you to know that. He was an amazing man with a terrific sense of humor." Ansley sipped her wine and Reid didn't say anything. He wanted to understand what might still be in her heart and if she was even ready to move forward. He didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. The waiter came by to see if they were ready to order._

" _Give us a minute please. Maybe bring us some of the oyster's. Do you like oysters Ansley?"_

" _I love them. I'm Irish you know!" She smiled at him and waited for the waiter to leave. "I think Finn was maybe a bit over a year when Patrick complained he was having a hard time swallowing. But then it went away and we didn't think of it. But right after Finn's second birthday, the symptom's came back. His fingers would twitch, he couldn't lift his feet and lost so much bloody weight. Finally, after several months we got the news…ALS. The doctors gave him two years. He made it almost four. The first year he worked and we tried to live our lives. But by the second year, he had to quit working and was in a wheelchair by the end of the year. He no longer could talk after the third year and was in bed immobile completely the last year. He was ready to go. We talked a lot about how he wanted me to go on and how to raise Finny. He wanted me to go back to Ireland. He suffered so much and he wanted to live to see his son…it was and is so unfair. I think about him every day. But…I know I need to move on now. Patrick would want me to move on and I owe it to Finn to be a happy mother, not a grieving one."_

" _I think you are doing an amazing job with him. He is one of the most gracious kids I have ever met."_

" _Well thank you. He hasn't had much fun, poor kid. His father was sick most of his life…then he died. You know the medical bills have been quite prohibitive so I work as many hours as I can which doesn't leave_ _much time_ _or money for us to do fun things. But he is such a good little boy, and we can make an entire weekend of fun by making a fort in the house and pretend to be camping. Anyway…here we are."_

" _Finn mentioned he will be going to Maryland for the summer."_

" _Well not the summer. I agreed to one month. I want him to have a relationship with his grandparents. But they are older and quite set in their ways. They are grieving Patrick's death in the worst way, so I overlook the way they have treated me." Ansley seemed not to want to say more about the subject so Reid didn't ask._

 _They talked throughout dinner about everything and anything. When Ansley looked at her watch, she could hardly believe they had been at the restaurant for over three hours. Reid paid the bill and took her hand when they left the restaurant. It was a simple gesture. Taking her hand in his, yet Ansley found herself almost in tears. When was the last time she had her hand held? Patrick had lost much of his motor skills in year two and it felt lovely to feel Reid's large hand hold hers. He opened the door for her and helped her into the car. She hadn't been taken care of in so long she didn't know how to quite react and found she was quiet._

 _When Reid pulled out of the parking lot he took her hand again, and she looked down at their joined hands and smiled shyly._

" _Are you okay Ansley. You got kind of quiet on me."_

" _It's just so lovely to touch another person again…an adult. It's been so long." She rubbed her thumb over his hand and closed her eyes for just a second. "And I have had such a wonderful time getting to know you." Reid took her hand and kissed it and didn't say anything else in the car. When they pulled into Ansley's driveway he turned off the car and turned towards her._

" _Ansley…I find you very attractive and you might be the easiest woman I've ever talked to. I really like how interested you are in everything I say…and I enjoyed our evening too. But I don't want to push you. If you are not ready to date or move on…I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."_

 _Ansley was quiet for a few seconds. "Can I ask you a question Reid?" He nodded. "You are so handsome and in my mind perfect. Well I'm sure you have flaws that are well hidden. We all do. But why would a successful handsome man like you be interested in me…a widow with a small son. I mean surely you can have any woman you want." Reid frowned._

" _First of all…in case you haven't paid attention to yourself in a while…or no one has told you...you are beautiful Ansley. You are really the whole package. You are thoughtful, smart, funny and easy on the eyes. I am attracted to you. I don't know what to say about having any woman I want. I've been around the block a few times…been with plenty of women. But right now…I want to be with you and only you. Get to know you better. No pressure…but I would like to see you again. I know you and Finn are coming on Sunday to the game…but I'd like to see you next weekend as well. Would that be okay?"_

" _I'd like that. Well I better go in and wake Finn up and get him in his own bed."_

" _Do you have to wake him up?"_

" _I can't carry him anymore. He is getting too big for me. He will go back to sleep."_

" _Can I get him for you?" Ansley wasn't sure if Reid Sawyer was her shooting star wish or if he was real. He was so thoughtful. He followed her inside and picked up a soundly sleeping Finn and carried him easily across the yard to Ansley's house. Ansley led him to Finn's bedroom and she pulled his covers down. Reid noticed the baseball posters on his wall and the stuffed bear that he slept with on his bed. He was a cute little kid and he noticed how tenderly Ansley covered him then kissed his cheek. Skeeter jumped on the bed with Finn and then they snuck out of the room quietly._

" _Thank you Reid. I had a great time and I appreciate your carrying Reid home."_

 _Reid wanted to kiss her. He had stared at her mouth half the night, but he just didn't believe she was ready. He stood by the front door feeling awkward. Like a teenager, nervous to make the move. When had he felt like this? Maybe never. He just didn't want to scare her away. He really liked her. She looked up at him and she didn't look away. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and she leaned into his touch. He was so kind and gentle and she wasn't sure what she wanted or what to do next so she leaned her head back and relished his touch. He leaned down closer and kissed her cheek softly and then whispered in her ear. "If you're not ready…tell me. But I would really like to kiss you." She simply nodded. Reid kissed her softly on the lips twice. He didn't ravish her, just two sweet gentle kisses that carried as much heat as full blown kisses. She had the sweetest lips and he pulled back before he lost control. He knew he needed to give her time. "See you Sunday."_

 _Ansley watched Reid pull away. She walked over to the bookcase and grabbed the picture frame with Patrick's photo and clutched it to her chest. She liked Reid a lot. But she felt guilty. She wanted to be with Reid…but she just needed to take her time and go slow. She touched her lips where Reid has kissed her. She looked at Patrick's photo and touched it. It was a photo of a healthy Patrick. It was getting harder and harder to remember him when he was healthy. She kept this photo so she could remember the man he was and not the dying man. She clutched the photo tighter. "Please Patrick be okay with this. I will always love you but I need to let you go." She kissed the photo and put it back on the shelf._

"So Caleb…do you have any more questions?" My mom is looking at me with a big smile.

I am looking at my check list for the nanny and this one meets almost all my criteria. The last five did not. They must speak Spanish, be fit, be able to cook, well read and warm and affectionate. The last woman that came in was in her late thirties but was not fit at all. My mom liked her, but I worry that she could even get up off the floor if playing with Vivi. This candidate, so far, is a winner.

"So when can you start?" The woman is fluent in Spanish, has a grown daughter, is in her late forties, a widow and is very kind. Her name is Marcella and I think she is the first one that my mom and I have agreed on all day. We both like Marcella. I could tell by the way my mom kept asking her more and more questions and was laughing freely around her. "I mean we would have to do a more extensive background check and I would like to see how you interact with my daughter, but I think this could be a good match."

"I can start anytime Mr. Grey. When can I meet Vivi?" Marcella seems as interested in getting hired as we are to have her.

"Well she is with my girlfriend right now, but can you come back tomorrow?" She agrees to do that and I have Tongo escort her out. We have a few more interviews lined up but I am hopeful we have found the perfect nanny. My mom and I go out into the kitchen while we wait for the next candidate to arrive.

"So we haven't chatted since you got home last night. How was Jamaica? Did Vivi enjoy herself?"

"We had a great week. I worked a lot and felt bad leaving Lainey with Vivi so much, but they had so much fun. They were at the beach every day. We had to drag her out of the water. The villa was great, Lainey and I had a lot of time evening together too…so it was a good week. She has to leave for Denver tomorrow night for two weeks of rehearsals. I am going there next weekend but it will be hard to have her gone. My project is coming along great though. I was pleased with the progress."

"Dad said you hired a new architect and she is blind? I find that fascinating."

"Yes…her name is Evangeline LeBeau and she is super talented. She doesn't start for another five weeks. She is getting married, going on a short honeymoon then moving here to start. I am pumped up to have her on board. She will be great."

"Well…I am curious how does a blind architect create things Caleb?" My mom hands me a sandwich which I snarf down. I am starving. I tell her about Evangeline and that she lost her sight from a brain tumor and how she uses special software to help her design.

"Well…Uncle Elliot said she is very intriguing. Did I hear she looks a bit like Augustine?"

"Yes at first I thought that she did from her pictures. But when you meet her not so much. You can tell she has been sick. She is really frail. Speaking of…did Aunt Kate have her surgery this week?"

"She did…she is waiting for the test results to come back. Uncle Elliot has been beside himself worrying about her. I think she will be fine."

We interview the remaining candidates and when I finish I call Lainey.

"Hi…where are you guys?"

Lainey sighs loudly. "We are on the way back to your parents."

"What's the matter?"

"I just had a huge blowout with Mama Jean. I'm just a bit upset."

"You fought with your Aunt? Was Vivi there to hear it?"

"She was in Lark's room. It was pretty bad."

This surprises me. Lainey never loses her shit and she is so close to her aunt. "What was it about?"

"I will fill you in when I see you. I'd rather not talk about it right now…you know with Vivi here. We will be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay…I'm pretty curious, but I will wait." I hang up and go to find Tongo to let him know I won't need him the rest of the night. I know he is chomping at the bit to go see Ivy and my mom just volunteered to keep Vivi for the night so Lainey and I can have the night alone. We had a great time in Jamaica but I really need an entire evening and morning alone with Lainey. We will go back to the penthouse and hopefully fuck on every surface. I need that and so does she from the sound of it.

 _Lainey couldn't believe Mama Jean. She was angry beyond words and yet what she had said had some truth to it. Ever since she had been with Caleb she had been all but ignoring her family and Mama Jean called her out on it. It started when she walked in the door of her family's home earlier with Vivi in tow._

" _Hi…I'm back from Jamaica." Lainey walked into the kitchen and found Liam her 14 year old cousin sitting at the kitchen table. He gave her a dirty look. What was that about? She went to hug him and he pulled away. "What's wrong?" She looked at him then it dawned on her. "Oh my god I forgot your birthday. I didn't call you. I am so sorry Liam….please I will make it up to you. I can't believe I completely forgot about it."_

" _Don't worry about it. We all know you are too busy playing mommy to someone else's kid and too busy hanging out with your rich billionaire boyfriend to actually remember that you have a family."_

 _Lainey felt terrible. "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it. Please forgive me. Let's do something tonight. Just the two of us. I will take Vivi back and we can go bowling or to a movie. You can come to my place and we can hang out. Whatever you want."_

 _Lainey could tell Liam was crushed. She had plans with Caleb but he would have to understand. Lark came down to the kitchen and gave Lainey a dirty look as well. "Nice…you forgot to even call Liam for his birthday. You are so important these days….wow Lainey. Really?" Lainey really didn't know what to say._

" _I know I feel terrible. Where is Mama? Can you hang with Vivi for a second? I want to talk to Mama and apologize. Is she mad at me too?"_

" _Furious. Yes. Come on Vivi…lets go play in my room."_

 _Lainey found Mama Jean in her sewing room. "Hi."_

" _Well, well, if it isn't Miss High and Mighty."_

" _Mama…you don't mean that. I know I forgot Liam's birthday. I am going to make it up to him tonight. I just came by for a few hours with Vivi while Caleb interviews for a nanny."_

" _Oh…a nanny. Funny I thought you were the nanny."_

" _Mama Jean don't be like that. I adore Vivi."_

" _I understand that. She is a delightful little girl. But Lainey…you are both getting very attached to each other and then you are leaving in a month or so. Then what? How much heartache is that little girl suppose to endure in her short time on this earth? A nanny will be good for her so you aren't carting her around everywhere. That boyfriend takes advantage of you. He has more money than he knows what to do with and yet he uses you as his free babysitting service. By the way…I didn't know you remembered where we common folk still lived. You are always at that fancy mansion playing mommy."_

" _Mama Jean…stop. You are being cruel."_

" _Lainey Leigh Montgomery you have forgotten your place. Ever since you met Caleb…and don't get me wrong, he is a nice young man….but you have neglected this family and frankly, your uncle and I are sick of it. We knew with your national recognition and winning the Olympics you would have obligations taking you away and we would have to share you with the world. But…Lainey…you are neither engaged or married to Caleb and we feel he has taken advantage of you when it comes to his daughter. Meanwhile you forget your own sibling's birthday. Shame on you! We are hurt and angry. Now I've said my peace. I love you…but you need to figure out who you are and where your family that has stood by you fits in your life."_

 _Lainey couldn't help it. She burst into tears. Partly out of anger and mostly out of guilt. "Mama…I am madly in love with Caleb. He is my future and I love Vivi. I volunteer to take her, he doesn't ask me. I haven't intended to neglect my family. I'm sorry but please don't ask me to choose."_

" _Oh Lainey. Of course not. But I am worried. Has he even mentioned your future together? He has quite the reputation and I just want to make sure you are as important to him as he is to you."_

" _Mama he tells me he is madly in love with me constantly. I know he loves me."_

" _And?"_

" _And what? Marriage. No he hasn't said it in so many words but we talk about our future and he bought me the rink and he asks my opinion on everything…even who to hire. Trust me…he loves me."_

" _Lainey I believe he does. But I just want to make sure he is serious about you and where you fit in his life not just his daughters. And as far has spending money on you…Lainey I looked him up, he is the wealthiest man in America under 30 years old. He can afford it. And you have your own money now…just be careful. Now stop crying for goodness sake. I love you to the moon and back…but I don't want you to be hurt and this had to be said. Tomorrow morning be here for breakfast. We will celebrate Liam's birthday now that your home."_

" _I guess you don't want me to bring Caleb and Vivi?"_

" _No I don't. We want some of your time before you are off to Denver again. He can wait a few hours and then you can spend the afternoon with him before your flight tomorrow night. I want to make sure you know we do like Caleb. What's not to like? He is smart, funny, charming and good looking. But…well I've said my peace. That's it. Now come here…give me a hug and quit crying. You get blotchy when you cry." Lainey went into Mama Jean's embrace and cried her eyes out._

 _Lainey and Vivi pulled into the Grey's estate and went inside the house. Vivi jumped into Caleb's arms gave him a hug then went off to find Bo-Henry. Caleb grabbed Lainey and kissed her softly then escorted her down the hall to the conservatory where he knew it was quiet._

" _What happened. You look like you have been crying?" He pulled her onto his lap._

" _Well for starters I forgot Liam's birthday and everyone is pretty mad at me right now. So I am going to cancel our plans tonight and spend it with Liam. I promised him."_

" _What? No…please don't. My mom said she would keep Vivi and I had plans to repeat what we did in the shower in Jamaica the other day. Can't you do something with him tomorrow before you go?"_

" _No Caleb…please don't put pressure on me. I have a family too and we were together all week. I am also being summoned to a mandatory family breakfast tomorrow."_

" _Okay…I understand. I had some mighty kinky plans for tonight but I don't want to keep you from Liam. What time is the breakfast, Vivi and I will meet you there." Lainey shifted uncomfortably._

" _Well…actually Mama Jean said family only. She said the family wants me to themselves."_

 _Caleb was quiet for a few seconds. Then he bit his lip and nodded slowly. "What is this really about Lainey? Did I do something to offend them?"_

" _No…they like you…a lot. Let's just let it be okay. Will you come over tomorrow afternoon and take me to the airport?"_

" _Of course. Tell me. Tell me what else your aunt said to you. I can tell you aren't telling me everything."_

" _No…its' not important."_

" _It is to me. If you have been crying and something happened…I need to know. Tell me Lainey. We can't keep shit from each other. I have shared everything with you. Now…tell me."_

" _Please don't take this wrong, but Mama Jean said you use me for a nanny for Vivi and since we are only dating I spend too much time with you and Vivi and she is afraid that both Vivi and I will get hurt if you end up dumping me. She wanted to know what our future was…she is just worried that is all."_

 _Caleb stood up almost knocking Lainey on the floor when he jumped up. "Sorry." He steadied her. "What the fuck Lainey? I don't think of you as a nanny for Vivi. She loves you…I love you. Doesn't she know how in love we are? Fuck…this pisses me off. Doesn't she know I can't even function without you?"_

" _Caleb…please this is why I didn't want to tell you. Let it go. They are just worried that if we ever broke up…well Vivi would be hurt and that I am neglecting my own family for this relationship. It has been only you every waking moment and I need to keep other people in my life too."_

" _I never asked you to sacrifice your family for me and Vivi. But Lainey we are on borrowed time here. We are going to be apart all fucking summer and excuse the fuck out of me if I want to be with you every possible second until you leave." Caleb was raising his voice. He didn't like the insinuation that he was using Lainey. He paced back and forth pulling at his hair. How could her family not know how much he loved her? "Didn't you tell them that we love each other and that we are each other's future? Fuck this pisses me off." Lainey walked to the window and looked out at the massive yard and the sound. She was quiet. "Lainey…didn't you tell them that this is not just a casual fling…that we…that we…well…you know….fuck." Caleb just couldn't say it. He couldn't get the words out that he wanted to marry her someday._

" _That we what Caleb? What are we? A temporary little family? You me and Vivi…until we are not? It's not just you and me Caleb. It's Vivi too and she stands to lose the most here. I don't want to see her hurt and I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me because you are afraid Vivi will fall apart if we break up."_

" _Is that what you think? That I keep you in my life because of Vivi? Look I don't want Vivi to go through any more pain in her life but I would never be with you just to keep her happy. She would see right through that at some point. For fuck sake Lainey. How can you even think that way?" Lainey started to cry again. She didn't want to put the words in his mouth that she longed to hear. But…maybe Mama Jean was right. Maybe she needed to distanced herself a bit from Vivi in particular. Did Caleb have some sort of commitment issues or was it just too soon? She wiped her tears and continued to look out the window. Caleb stood silently behind her not knowing what to do or say. Lainey finally turned around and grabbed her purse._

" _I need to go. I told Liam I would pick him up at 6:00 and it is already 5:30. I will call you tomorrow afternoon when I get back from the breakfast."_

" _Why? Why won't you call me tonight?" Caleb stepped forward and grabbed Lainey's arms. "Don't do this Lainey. You know how much we love each other. I see it in your eyes…hear it in your voice. You are retreating. Please don't." Lainey reached up and kissed Caleb softly on the lips._

" _I will call you tonight." She walked away and Caleb sat on the couch wondering if he just fucked up by not telling her he wanted to marry her someday. Why…why couldn't he just commit to this?" He needed to talk to someone and get his head on square. He needed someone who knew him as well as he knew himself. Caleb walked down the hall and out the back door, across the yard and knocked softly on the door._

" _Hi Caleb…what's wrong sweetheart?"_

" _Are you busy? Can we talk?" Gail Taylor opened her door wide and hugged the young man she loved like her own son._

 _Ansley and Finn drove to Reid's house, had a five-minute tour and then jumped into Reid's car to head to the baseball game. Finn was dressed head to toe in Orioles garb. He didn't know he would be sitting in the Seattle Mariners owner's box. Reid wondered if Christian would tease Finn and thought Christian would get a kick out of it._

 _Henry, Steele and Ricky were going to be at the game along with Jax, Grey, Jason and Charlotte. When Christian and Luke heard the grandkids were going they both decided to attend the game as well. Five years ago Henry and Christian purchased the Mariners and Christian protected this investment getting very involved in the daily operations as Henry didn't have much time._

 _Reid smiled when he thought about what Jax and his dad's reactions would be when he walked in the owner's box with Ansley and Finn. He hadn't told a single person other than Isabella that he had met a woman. He never brought a date to anything. That would be far too committing for Reid. Yet here he was. He figured Jax would flip out and he couldn't wait to see his reaction._

" _So…my brother and dad and niece and nephews will be joining us as well as Henry…my boss and one of my best friends and two of his kids. Just wanted you to know." Reid smiled at Ansley who sat upright._

" _Oh fecking hell…oh sorry Finny mam didn't mean to say that. Do I look alright? Meeting the family. You should have told me." Reid laughed out loud._

" _It's fine. It's just my brother and dad. You aren't meeting Phoebe, my mom or sister…that you would have to worry about. And you look beautiful as always."_

" _Do you have a mirror?" Reid reached across and dropped the visor mirror down._

" _See you are perfect." She shut it and shrugged._

 _She did look great. She was wearing jeans that showcased her great legs and ass and in solidarity with her son she had an Orioles t-shirt on and grey converse sneakers. To keep Reid happy, she was wearing a Mariners baseball cap with her thick main of curly hair pulled through the back of the cap. Reid was wearing a tight blue and gray Mariners t-shirt that showed his muscular physique, jeans and his Mariners cap. To Ansley he was the one that was perfect!_

" _You might take some grief about supporting both teams and wearing both team logo's…but otherwise…just relax." Reid pulled into the stadium and parked in the underground garage reserved for players, key staff and the owners. He had a pass as the head of Grey House Security._

 _They made their way up the private elevator to the owner's box. Ansley didn't know what to make of it when outside the door were three large men standing guard. Reid shook hands with all three men and motioned Ansley forward along with Finn._

" _Mike this is Ansley Daniels and her son Finn. This is Mike, one of my best friends and the head of the Grey family security." Mike stood speechless and reached out and shook both Ansley and Finn's hand. Reid stifled his laugh. This was about to get better._

 _Reid opened the door to the owner's box. "Uncle Reid." Jason shouted and jumped up into his arms. "Who's you with? Who's that lady?" Jason looked over Reid's shoulder. Everyone at once turned around. Reid put Jason down and saw Jax with a bottle of beer mid-way to his mouth…frozen. Come on…it wasn't that strange was it? He again almost laughed._

" _Everyone…I would like you to meet Ansley and Finn Daniels. I met them last week at my cabin, we spent a lot of time together and Ansley was gracious enough to go out with me again Friday and they have driven in from Tacoma to see the game. Finn here is a big Orioles fan, but we will let him stay right?" No one moved. "Ansley and Finn…this is my dad, Luke Sawyer." Luke moved forward still not sure if he was seeing things clearly. Was this someone Reid was dating and liked enough to introduce to his family or…were they just friends? Luke watched as Reid tenderly put his hand on Finns' shoulder and his other arm around Ansley's waist and winked at her. Nope…he had feelings for this woman._

" _My pleasure Ansley. Finn." Luke shook both their hands._

" _The pleasure is ours Mr. Sawyer. Thank you for allowing us to join you."_

" _Irish?" Luke asked her._

" _Yes…I'm originally from Dublin." Reid saw Jax moved forward with his eyes wide open. He was looking at Reid like…why didn't you tell me about her?_

" _Jax Sawyer, Reid's older brother. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with both Ansley and Finn. "Charlie, Grey come over and say hello."_

" _Hi Uncle Reid." Grey looked at Finn. "Why are you wearing an Orioles jersey and hat?"_

" _I like them. They were my dad's favorite team." Finn firmly responded._

" _Oh…okay want to come sit with me and my cousin." Grey pointed to where Steele was sitting._

 _Reid reached down and picked up Charlotte. "Where's my hug?" Charlotte squeezed Reid tight. Reid adored his one and only niece and spoiled her rotten. She whispered in Reid's ear._

" _Uncle Reid…is she your girlfriend?" Reid nodded yes for lack of a better explanation to a seven year old and Charlotte gasped covering her mouth and looked at her dad. "Uncle Reid said she is his girlfriend." Jax remained shocked._

 _Christian Grey stood up from his seat and walked over and introduced himself and spoke about his favorite places in Dublin and as Reid predicted he teased Finn offering him a complete new wardrobe of Mariners gear and clothing. Behind him, with his hands in his pocket grinning like a loon, stood Henry._

" _You son of a bitch…got any other secrets you want to tell me?" He leaned in and shook Reid's hand and whispered quietly so Ansley who was speaking to Luke and Christian couldn't hear. Jax moved in closer too and guided Reid to the bar that was part of the owner's box._

" _Offer your GIRLFRIEND a drink and come over to the bar and fill me in dickhead."_

" _Ansley…what can I get you?"_

" _A Guinness Extra Stout please or any dark beer would be good. Thank you Reid." She smiled shyly._

" _My kind of woman." Jax winked and guided his brother to the bar. "What the fuck dude? Since when do you date…and especially a woman with a family. By the way…she is extraordinarily beautiful in a natural way. Not your usual type. Start talking."_

 _Reid filled him and Henry in and of course they wanted to know if he was sleeping with her yet._

" _No…I'm the first guy she has dated since her husband died last year. So we are taking it slow."_

" _Holy fuck…what did you do with Reid Sawyer? Who are you?" Henry laughed. Reid was known for his fuck and duck approach to women. This was not his norm._

" _Well that's good that the husband is dead…that came out wrong, I mean it's not…but you know what I mean…you don't have to deal with an ex-husband this way. How is the kid? He is a cute little guy."_

" _He is fucking awesome. I could play with him all day. Sweet kid who appreciates everything you do for him. He has never been to a baseball game. Ansley said he couldn't even sleep last night he was so excited."_

" _Unlike my spoiled little brats. They take this shit for granted." Jax passed Ansley her beer and smiled._

" _They aren't brats Jax…they just don't know any other way." Reid offered up a defense for Jax's children._

" _We talk about it all the time…how they get everything they want. Phoebe wants to lower the boom on them and make them see how the real world lives…but I'm not sure she even knows how that is."_

" _We had no idea growing up. My dad had us living on his own fantasy island. Steele come here." Henry called his son over. Rickey was on the floor eating popcorn that had fallen over and playing with trucks that he brought. Henry picked him up off the floor. "Steele that is Reid's friend Ansley and that is her son Finn sitting with Grey. I want you to make sure you are nice to him today and you and Grey include him in all your conversations, okay?"_

" _But dad he likes the Orioles. Doesn't he know you own the Mariners?"_

" _Doesn't matter. He is our guest today. If you are not polite…we will leave. Got it?" Steele shook his head in agreement and Henry rubbed his head thanking him. He walked over to talk to Ansley._

" _So Reid said you were a pediatric nurse."_

" _Yes I am. By the way…great news I hear your son is home with you. Reid told me all about him."_

 _Henry talked about Carter with excitement and how he was doing really well at home. He confessed that both he and Timmi were probably holding him too much making up for the weeks he spent in the hospital and now he wanted to be held constantly. Ansley gave him some suggestions and they talked for at least fifteen minutes before Reid came over and put his arm around her pulling her in close. Henry almost had to pinch himself. The few times he saw Reid at black tie events with a woman…he hardly talked to them let alone showed them any affection._

 _Luke stood back and watched Reid with Ansley. He still couldn't get over his shock. Jax joined him._

" _This shock the shit out of you too?" Jax murmured to his dad._

" _Yes…but even more, is how he looks at her. He is into this lovely young lady. I recognize that look. I had it when I met your mom. Look at him. And he seems to like the little guy too."_

" _Yea but wonder why he didn't say anything to me about it. He tells me everything."_

" _Probably so he could savor that shocked look on your face when he walked in. You were speechless." Jax laughed and agreed. "I just text your mom and she is blowing up her phone with questions. Man he got us on this one didn't he? And I am guessing Jackson…that woman there is your future sister-in-law. Look at him…he can't take his eyes off her." They both stared at Reid and laughed when Christian came over and shook Luke's hand._

" _Congratulations…I think you are going to have a new grandson." He winked and motioned towards Finn and sat down to enjoy the game._

 _Lainey finished her pizza and watched the movie with Liam in her living room. She was trying to have a good time but she was not able to concentrate. She hated the way she left things with Caleb but his unwillingness to commit long term…scared the bejesus out of her. She didn't expect him to propose yet, but she would love for him to tell her that someday they would be together forever._

" _This movie is dumb. Can we watch something else Lainey?" Liam interrupted her thoughts. "It's not even funny. Can we watch an action movie?"_

" _Sure pick something else. Eat the rest of the pizza. I shouldn't have even had a piece." Liam who was growing at rapid speed and had a hollow leg grabbed the box and happily dug in._

 _The house phone rang and Lainey picked it up._

" _Lainey…there is a delivery for you. Can I bring it up?" It was Stankey and she told him to come up. A few seconds later he entered the foyer and handed her a large tube._

 _She opened it not knowing what to expect. There was a note and a large drawing rolled up._

" _Dear Lainey:_

 _I suck at words. So I decided to draw for you how I am feeling. I didn't want to interrupt your night with Liam, but needed for you to know how I felt. This is how I see our future._

 _I love you._

 _Caleb."_

 _She unrolled the paper to find a picture of a beautiful cottage style house. Much bigger than the one she had blueprints for…but it was exactly a home she would love. There was a garden, a stone pathway and a mailbox. On the mailbox it said it neatly scripted letters. Caleb and Lainey Grey. There were French windows in the upstairs that he had taken a utility knife to so that they opened. Lainey pulled the windows open. The first window opened and in Caleb's neat script it said, "Vivi's Room." She opened the next window and it said, "Baby Grey's Room." The next window opened and it said Baby Grey 2's room and the last window said Baby Grey 3's room. She looked down and there was a perfect sketch of Bo-Henry running and on the far side…a perfect drawing of Caleb, Lainey, Vivi and three children walking. Lainey laughed when she saw that Caleb had her pregnant and a bubble over his head that said…"Is a 4_ _th_ _kid pushing my luck?" She laughed and she cried. Having a boyfriend that was a great artist had its benefits…didn't help his communication skills at times…but she loved his message and she giggled in delight. She knew it wasn't an official proposal, but it was a huge step for Caleb to get over his fear of commitment and telling her what he saw in their future. She quickly text him._

" _No Caleb…you weren't pushing your luck. We are on the same page. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

 _She waited a second and saw his text. "Let's talk about a plan tomorrow. Have fun with Liam. I love you. LG…I like those initials."_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Sexless in Seattle**

Lainey woke up the next morning happy and content on one hand and hurt and sad on the other. She was almost euphoric that Caleb saw a future together and had presented his thoughts in such a romantic…typical Caleb way. She stared half the night at the blueprint before rolling it back up and putting it in the tube that it arrived in. But she was hurt with Mama Jean. Of all the people in the world to question her about her commitment to Vivi…was the very same woman that came into her life well after she had been rescued by her uncle.

Lainey remembered being quite small…five maybe six when her uncle met Mama Jean. She was so excited to have a warm loving woman in her life that she spent hours with Mama Jean and actually begged her uncle to marry her. Did Mama Jean feel like a nanny to her and that she was a burden? It hurt her to think that is how Mama Jean felt about her and that she didn't understand how she could love Vivi.

Lainey and Liam arrived home for the family breakfast and within seconds Mama Jean took Lainey by the arm and escorted her into the sitting room. Lainey sat on the sofa and looked up at the woman who raised her and not meaning to, she burst back into tears.

"Oh sweetheart…I was afraid of this. All night I tossed and turned and worried that somehow what I said to you yesterday would get twisted around. I hurt you didn't I?" Lainey could only nod. "I didn't mean to infer that our situations were similar. Never for a second did I feel you were a burden or that I was your nanny. You know last night when your uncle came home I told him what I said to you and he just looked at me. He shook his head and walked away and wouldn't talk to me. I had no idea what was wrong. He finally looked at me and said, 'did you feel like the nanny for Lainey? Did I make you feel burdened?"

Lainey wiped her nose with her sleeve and Mama Jean grabbed a tissue and wiped her own eyes. "Well Lainey it hit me like a ton of bricks. What I said to you must have sounded dreadful. That isn't what I meant. I know you love Caleb and he loves you and you love that little girl. I was just so angry that you are never around anymore and seemed to have forgotten all about us that I didn't even think. But I hope you know that never for a second did I not love you. I tell everyone you're my own daughter in every way and what I said was so off base. Yes I think you have neglected us…but I know you love Vivi…just like I loved you from the first time you put your little arms around me and said I was pretty. Do you remember that?"

Sniffling Lainey smiled. "Yes. Uncle Chet and I picked you up for your first date. We went for pizza and you had on a powder blue sweater and your hair was long and wavy and I thought you were the prettiest person I had ever seen. And I remember you moved my bangs out of my eyes and told me I had the prettiest eyes you had ever seen. And I remembered thinking right then and there that I hoped Uncle Chet married you and you could become my Mama." Lainey bursts into tears again and Mama Jean pulled her close.

"Oh honey…I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings. I love you with all my heart and I just was being jealous and protective. I just want to make sure that Caleb is truly in love with you."

"He is Mama…he loves me more than you even can imagine. I know it is soon…but we love each other."

"I know honey. He came by last night."

"Oh my god. He did? When?"

"Around 9:00. He came to the door and asked if he could speak to us."

Lainey sat up eyes wide opened. "What? Seriously? What did he want?" Mama Jean smiled.

"Well…he wanted us to know that he was madly in love with you. That he apologized for monopolizing so much of your time…but he couldn't stand being away from you. He also said that he would be lying if he didn't say it was great that you and Vivi were able to spend so much time together as it was helpful for him, but that he had plenty of family members…his sister, mother, sisters-in-laws and someone he called Gaga who were always more than willing to take little Vivi but he said you and Vivi seem to hate being apart. He said that when the nanny starts working that he assumed that you and Vivi would see less of each other and it made me feel bad because I remember when Uncle Chet hired a woman to take care of you…it really hurt me that someone else was coming in your life. And I told him he shouldn't worry about the time you spend with Vivi…that is your decision and I apologized to him and told him I was out of line. But I told him that he needed to spend more time with our family too! So…he should be here in a few minutes…he and Vivi."

Lainey sniffled again. "You invited him? I told him he couldn't come. It is a family day."

"Oh honey. That was wrong of me. I think they are your family now aren't they…and that makes them our family too. Will your forgive me?" Lainey launched herself at her aunt and hugged her tight.

"Mama…you wouldn't believe what Caleb had sent over for me last night. It was the most romantic thing you have ever seen!"

Mama Jean smiled. "I know he showed us. You poor little thing…that boy plans to keep you pregnant and off the ice for a long time!" Lainey blushed.

"He showed you! Oh my god!" Lainey put her hands in her face slightly embarrassed.

"Yes he did. He didn't flinch. He told your uncle that he wasn't sure the timing was right to ask you to marry him quite yet but that he thought he would be back to officially ask for permission sooner than later but he wanted us to know his intentions were good. Oh Lainey…that boy loves you deeply. He is going to be a mess with you away. I invited him and Vivi here while you are gone for Miles birthday and he said they would be here. He is a good man Lainey. Now go set the table. Lark said you never have to help anymore and she is on strike." Mama Jean put her hand on Lainey's cheek and caressed it. "I love you Lainey."

 **Six Weeks Later**

 _It had been over seven weeks since Reid first met Ansley and they could barely stand being apart. It took him 45 minutes in traffic to get to her house from Grey House and 35 minutes if he left from his own house. It was not a big deal so while the first few weeks they kept to weekend dates, by week three Reid was going several times a week and they had seen each other every day the past three weeks._

 _Sometimes Ansley would make him dinner, other times he would help cook or he would play with Finn. He fixed the many repairs that were needed around the house. The back screen door needed replacing, so he went to the local Home Depot and bought a new door. He cleaned the eves on the roof and being a security freak he changed the front locks to something more secure. Dorothy babysat a few times so they could have quiet dinners out, but for the most part they did everything with Finn._

 _Once Finn was tucked in bed, Ansley and Reid would talk, cuddle and kiss. But as of yet they had not been intimate and Reid was about to blow a gasket. He understood the situation. But it didn't make him want Ansley any less._

 _Their first passionate kiss took place at the Mariner's game. It was the seventh inning and everyone was into the game including Finn. But Reid wanted just five minutes alone with Ansley. He asked her if Finn would be okay if they took a quick walk. Finn was having the time of his life with Grey and Steele and the Orioles were ahead, so Finn was happy. Reid asked his dad to keep an eye on Finn so he and Ansley could take a short walk around the stadium. Luke could barely hide his smile. He wondered if this was what his parents felt like when he finally brought Frankie home._

 _Reid took Ansley's hand. "Where are we going Reid?" He winked at her and didn't say anything walking about one hundred feet down the stadium past the vendors and the private boxes until he found a hallway that was secluded. He pushed Ansley gently against the wall, flipped his baseball cap backwards and bent down with both of his hands against the wall he leaned in and kissed her parting her lips with his tongue. To his pleasure she responded with vigor and he put his hand on the back of her head pulling her closer. They kissed for a good minute not coming up for air until Reid finally nibbling on her lower lip let out a breath of air._

" _God damn your sweet. I couldn't concentrate another second until I kissed you." His piercing blue eyes focused so intently on Ansley's._

" _That was a major league kiss there Reid. I'm dizzy." Reid laughed at her comment and nodded in agreement. He kissed her softly again then simply took her hand and they went back to the owner's box to watch the rest of the game._

 _Over the next few weeks the minute that Finn was safely tucked into bed, they made out like two teenagers…in the laundry room, the kitchen, the family room and anywhere they could sneak kisses. But Ansley was clear. She would not take it further in the house and in the bed she had shared with Patrick. She just couldn't do it and she didn't want to make love the first time to Reid with her son just a room away. Reid understood this, but it didn't make it any easier._

 _Ansley and Finn had come to Seattle several times as well. The first time was to have dinner at Luke and Frankie's house. When Frankie found out that Reid was dating a woman that Luke said could be the one, she hounded her son to invite her over to the house. Of course that meant she also invited Ivy, Jax, Phoebe and the kids. They had a lazy Sunday BBQ and Finn had a great time with Grey, Jason and Charlotte playing outside in the Sawyer's massive yard. Ansley had never been inside of such a beautiful home. Reid warned her that Jax and Phoebe lived in a home that was even bigger._

 _Ivy loved Ansley. She couldn't believe how perfect Ansley was for Reid and she, too, was shocked at how her brother just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Frankie adored her and thought Finn was just the sweetest little boy. She was impressed at how Reid had taken to the little boy and how polite and well behaved he was._

 _Then there was Phoebe. At first Phoebe just didn't know what to make of her. She had seen Reid with quite a few women over the years. They were usually tall, glamorous, dressed to the nines and all over Reid. They knew he was a major catch and never lasted more than one date. But Ansley was completely different than any woman she had ever seen him with. She was both funny and shy. She showed up for dinner in a pair of tight red skinny jeans, and a white muslin top and a pair of navy flats. She seemed to have no idea that Reid was fairly well known in Seattle as a wealthy bachelor or much about the Grey family. She just seemed to like Reid for who he was._

 _Phoebe was envious of Ansley's hair. It was such a gorgeous mane of thick auburn curls, she couldn't wait to tell Timmi and Gen all about her. She wore just a bit of eyeliner, mascara and nude lip gloss. Phoebe knew fashion and she knew Ansley was dressed in inexpensive clothing but she looked adorable and had a great figure. She wasn't tall, average in height and certainly not glamourous, but a natural beauty who seemed warm and caring. She didn't put on any airs and behind her great smile, Phoebe saw some sadness. Or perhaps it was that she was tired…whatever it was, Phoebe could tell she had been through a lot and was now trying to move on. Phoebe not only liked her she thought she was perfect. Why hadn't she seen it before? Reid was looking for a woman that was real…a woman like his mother Frankie. That is who Ansley reminded her of personality wise…Frankie._

 _Reid had just arrived to Ansley's house and he had driven her new car. Well it wasn't new. It was one of the Audi SUV's from the fleet at Grey House that was two years old. Henry usually liked them replaced every two years, so Reid bought it for a good price. He knew her Irish temper was about to go into over drive, but if it did…she would see his Italian temper he inherited from his mom's side…and it didn't go without saying his dad had a temper from all his Gaelic heritage as well. She would meet her match if she pushed back and gave him any shit about it. She was driving a nine year old SUV with over 130,000 miles on it. The tires were bare, the transmission was falling apart and he wasn't going to argue with her. He knew she would say they had only known each other less than two months so he had no right to make that decision for her. He also knew she would tell him she couldn't afford it and was struggling to get by. Patrick left her some insurance money and she was able to collect social security for both her and Finn, but she was paying medical bills that were outrageous. He wanted to help her._

 _Reid knocked on the door once and Finn opened it giving him a hug. Reid had a plan on how to make Ansley accept the car. It wasn't a great plan but it was all he had. He walked back into the kitchen where Ansley was putting something in the oven. She was still dressed in her nurse's scrubs. He pulled her arm and brought her in close for a quick kiss. They held hands in front of Finn, and sometimes hugged, but kisses were limited to quick chaste kisses when Finn was around._

" _Where are your car keys?" She nodded towards the key rack on the wall._

" _Why do you need my keys?" He went to the wall and pulled the house keys off the chain and put the key fob in his pocket. He then took Ansley's hand and led her out the door. "What are you doing Reid?"_

" _This isn't an argument Ansley…or even a dragged out discussion. I bought you that." He pointed to the Audi SUV parked in the driveway. "It is two years old…one of our fleet cars. I wanted to get you a new car but I knew you would go bat shit on me so I bought that off the company. I don't want you and Finn driving in that piece of shit you drive anymore. It isn't safe. If we replace the tires…we still need to replace the transmission which isn't cheap…the car just needs to go." He sat looking at her with his hands on his hips just waiting for her to argue with him. He'd seen her temper a few times when they had this conversation before. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot._

" _So I just want to get this straight. I told you last week I was not prepared to get a car. I couldn't afford it and I was clear that I didn't want you to buy it for me. Yet you did just that?"_

" _Yep."_

" _Fecking hell Reid. You didn't respect my wishes. That is not right."_

' _No I didn't respect your wishes because I care about you and I care about Finn. You can be pissed all fucking day, I really don't care. I have your car keys for that piece of shit. I am driving it back tonight and seeing if I can get any money for it and selling it. And you know what sweetheart…ain't a god damn thing you can do about it."_

 _Reid stayed firm in his stance and his position. Ansley was fuming. She stepped towards him and tried to reach into his pants pocket. He grabbed her wrist._

" _Oh baby…as you know there is nothing I want more than your hands in my pants…but if you think for a second you can actually get these keys from me…you need a reality check." He pulled her closer and leaned down. "But I really do like where your hand is right now." He winked at her then raised his eyebrows. "Don't be mad at me Ansley…please. I worry myself sick every time I think of you in that car with Finn. I can easily afford it. Consider it an early birthday present."_

" _My birthday was two months ago."_

" _Then a belated present. Please baby?" Reid leaned down and kissed her neck and bit on her ear. God he was going to lose his mind soon if he didn't get her in his bed. But right now he just needed to convince her to take the damn car. He whispered softly in her ear moving her hair out of the way. "Please Ansley." He pulled her closer and she dropped her shoulders._

" _I can't afford it. Probably can't even afford the insur…" Reid cut her off and kissed her lips, moving his tongue in her mouth and not letting her go. She reciprocated for a brief second._

" _Hey, Finn is right inside. Okay…you win…for now. But you have to keep the money for whatever you get for my car." Reid smiled. He probably would just have it towed to a junk yard. He showed her the car and the modern technology had her overwhelmed. Her car had barely any features. Just a radio. This car had everything. She was shocked. She kissed him on the cheek thanking him._

" _No, thank you. Now I won't worry."_

" _I have something to tell you."_

 _Reid was still holding onto her. "Tell me."_

" _I went to the doctor and well you know…I'm back on the you know?"_

 _Reid grinned. "The pill? Thank fuck." Ansley had this adorable shy side. They had not had sex. They wanted desperately to be together and had talked about it. Reid showed her his clean bill of health. She told him she hadn't had sex since the first year that Patrick was diagnosed, so over four years. She was scared and nervous. Reid couldn't remember wanting to make someone so happy during sex as he did when he and Ansley finally made love. He planned to make it all about her satisfaction. They hadn't even had any intimate touching except he felt her tits over her shirt when they were kissing. But she was really skittish about fooling around and having Finn catch them. They talked about this a lot. She just wanted their first time to be totally private. They needed to have a weekend away to make that happen. Hell a night away would do._

" _I just wanted you to know. But…I chickened out asking Dorothy to keep him all night."_

" _He has been with Grey and Charlotte a few times now. Do you think he would be up to staying at my brother's house for the night? I talked to Jax about it and he said anytime we wanted to leave him there for the night they would watch him."_

" _Oh my god Reid…what exactly did you say…that you wanted to shag me and we needed a babysitter?"_

" _Pretty much…yes. Though I didn't use the word shag. Christ he gets it, don't worry about it. I told him we need time alone and we didn't want to have Finn in the room next to us the first time we were together. He offered to let Finn come spend the weekend. I think Phoebe is going to call you and offer to take Finn for the night. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Ansley was blushing so much her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Reid laughed and kissed her nose then opened the door for her so they could go back into the house._

 _After dinner and after helping Finn with his flash cards, Reid volunteered to put Finn to bed so Ansley could throw some laundry in and run out to the grocery store in her new car. She had forgotten that she had volunteered to make Rice Krispy treats for Finn's class tomorrow. She couldn't believe how just having Reid in her life for such a short time had made a difference. She had an adult to talk to again. She had someone to help her with some of the projects she had around the house. Finn loved Reid and had a male to look up to again. She missed Patrick in some ways more than ever. She wanted to tell him she was starting to be happy again. She knew he would like knowing that both she and Finn were emerging from their fog. She was falling for Reid and she found herself constantly smiling. He was tender and she was so attracted to him she couldn't believe he was interested in her, just an ordinary woman. But he made her feel beautiful. She had lost weight since knowing him, too excited to eat. He was always working out so she used her lunch hour to walk or go to the YWCA and she was starting to feel a bit more toned._

 _She wanted Reid to make love to her. It had been so long and she was in need to be touched and loved. But to say she wasn't nervous was an understatement. She had been shaving in places she hadn't shaved in a long time…just in case. She was moisturizing her skin, and splurged on new panties and a bra. The past five years had been brutal to her as a woman. Taking care of Patrick, bathing him, feeding him, dressing him and taking care of his most personal needs had worn her down. She had lost the time and desire to take care of herself. She had caregivers come sit with Patrick during the day and then would come home from work after picking up Finn at day care and take care of both Patrick and Finn. She didn't feel sorry for herself. She loved Patrick, but she now realized how much of her self she had lost during this battle they fought and lost together. She use to like the finer things in life too. But those days were long gone. She had Finn and that was all she needed. And now…Reid. She smiled just thinking about him._

 _When Ansley came back home from the grocery story she found Reid changing some of the burned out lightbulbs in the ceiling that she couldn't get to even on the ladder. He had taken the garbage out and had a glass of wine waiting for her. He sat in the kitchen and watched her make the Rice Krispy treats. She went into the laundry room to put the clothes in the dryer and jumped when Reid was behind her. He turned her around and picked her up and put her on top of the dryer so they were eye to eye. He loved Finn but he loved it when he was in bed and he could have some time alone with Ansley. Before she could respond his lips were on hers and he was kissing her deeply. He grabbed her backside and pushed her to the end of dryer and grabbed her legs to wrap them around his waist so that she was flush to his body. She could feel his erection and she shivered when he took his spread palms and ran them up her thighs, very close to her center. She was wet and she was sure he could feel the heat and moisture coming from her thin yoga pants._

" _I can feel how much you want me. And you can feel how much I want you. We have to make this happen soon Ansley." He kissed her before she could respond. His tongue intimately probing her mouth and she found herself moaning slightly. She felt his warm hands when they went under her top making his way up to her breast. He palmed her breast over her bra and rubbed his fingers over her nipple which was growing with his touch._

 _Reid was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop if he didn't quit right then. But she had great tits. They were larger than most of the waif like women he dated and they were real. They were firm and he loved that she had great nipples…he wanted to suck on them in the worst way. He pulled her closer and pushed her bra down and pulled her breast out feeling the succulent breast in his hand, skin to skin making him feel like he was fourteen again and like it was the first time he had felt a girls breast. This was starting to kill him. His balls were on fire. He pulled back resting his forehead to Ansley's. "I'm going to die here. Seriously." He took her small hand and guided it to where his dick was about to rip through his pants. He couldn't ever remember being so hard. Ansley actually gasp._

" _Fecking hell…your quite chubbed up!"_

" _Chubbed up?" Reid started laughing._

" _You know…your erection. We say you have quite the chubby or your flute is quite large." Reid laughed again. He needed that to cool him down. He loved all her Irish expressions. He let out a deep breath. "Next time I get a bit saucy, I will tell you all the words you need to know to play with the Irish."_

" _I only want to play with you Ansley. I'm dying to be inside of you. I have never wanted a woman so bad in my life. I want you Ansley." She ran her finger along his mouth._

" _I want you to Reid. I am scared…I want you to know that…but I long for you to touch me…and make love to me. I think about it more than I should. I think Finn would be more than okay to have a sleep over with Grey and Charlotte. I haven't left him for an entire night…ever…but I think he would be okay. Would we be nearby in case he needed me?"_

" _Yes…I thought we would just go to my place. I only live about ten minutes from Jax." He lifted Ansley off the dryer and let her finish loading the clothes. "I should get going so you can get to bed and I have some work to do tonight. I will call you tomorrow. Want to meet for dinner tomorrow night?"_

" _I can't. Finn has a school event tomorrow night. An end of the year recital of some sorts. His class is doing a little play and he is the farmer." Reid smiled and didn't know if he should ask if he could go too. He really would like to go. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He just wanted to be part of their lives in every way. He was already dreading when Ansley's former in-laws were coming to get Finn in several weeks to take him for a month. He would miss the little guy but he planned on taking advantage of having Ansley to himself for the month and spoiling her rotten. He was going to take her away to Napa, to Las Vegas and Aspen for long weekends. He was going to give her everything she hadn't had in years, including lots of sex, and make it the best month of her life. She was so easy to please…and pleasing her made him happy._

 _They kissed goodnight not wanting to say goodbye. "Hey…I don't expect you would want to come to the recital tomorrow. I mean it won't be Broadway and probably boring but if you would like to come…we would love to have you there."_

" _I will be there. Come here first?" Ansley nodded. "Okay, let me get going. I am driving that piece of shit home remember."_

" _Oh…now I get to worry about you driving that thing. Let me know when you are home safely."_

 _Reid finally made it out the door and cursed all the way home while driving her car. It was completely ready to be scrapped. He was going to have it towed in the morning to the nearest junkyard. He called Jax on his way home and told him to have Phoebe call Ansley ASAP before he needed surgery on his aching balls. He was dying. Jax was laughing his ass off._

It has been several days since Lainey left. I think she is in Moscow today and for the last four days I have kept myself busy. Yesterday I went to meet with my psychologist. We are really working on my fear of the unknown, which seems to be what he thinks I suffer from. Not that I don't have good reason to, but I need to get over this shit. I felt like we had a good session and right after, Peyton met me and we went paragliding with Ted. Now that…I found scarier than sky diving and talk about the fear of the unknown. It was totally insane. It took me at least 30 minutes to get the nerve to jump off the cliff and when I did I found it exhilarating but the whole time I was thinking…oh shit…oh shit…oh shit. When Ted jumped I could hear him hollering the whole way down and he purposely got close to the cliffs almost giving me a heart attack. I must think it once a day…he is a crazy mother fucker.

The weeks before Lainey left were amazing. Ever since I gave her the blueprint of our future we both seem to have a silent understanding that we will be together forever. We talked about it right after I gave her the blueprint. Not in great detail. I told her I wanted to marry her someday…but we agreed not to discuss it again until she came back from her tour. She ripped me a new one for going to see her aunt and uncle then jumped on my lap kissing me like crazy and thanked me for going to see them. I wasn't sure how she really felt. I take it from the sex we had afterwards…she was mostly happy.

We went and looked at property together and I am closing on a seven acre lot tomorrow. It is on the sound about five miles from my parent's house. We agreed that when she gets back from her tour we are moving in together…the three of us. I have a spec house I will have done by the time she returns and we can live in it for a year while the house gets built. I just have so many other projects ahead of building my own house, but I am moving this to the top of the list.

We went to a lot of places in the month before Lainey left. We took Vivi to Disneyland in Anaheim for a weekend and Lainey and I went hiking and camping. Well not quite camping. I went all out. I had an enormous tent with a big bed, throw pillows, rugs, a fire pit and candlelight all flown up to the top of a private property that one of my clients owns, about an hour north of Seattle in an area called Paradise. I had to pay a small fortune to pull that surprise off for Lainey. We had a great weekend of intense sex, talking and hiking which we both like to do.

We went to dinner last week with Evangeline and her husband Thomas. They had just arrived and it was important for me to have Lainey meet her. I don't usually care if she meets my employees but I had talked about Evangeline so much, I just thought it would make sense for them to meet. We had a good time and Lainey really liked her and understood why I was excited to hire her. But on the way home she asked me a strange question.

"Caleb…are you sure Evangeline is going to be okay?"

"She said she is okay now. Why?"

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it. Just a gut feeling that she is not really okay. I hope so…she is so sweet and nice. And you two think exactly alike."

I have been thinking about that all week. Evangeline has only worked a week and is already making her imprint on the company. I gave her first project to her right away…a Greek Orthodox Church in Portland. She showed me her first partial schematic and plans two days later and I almost flipped out it was so fantastic.

Lainey and I have tried to FaceTime and call each other but with her shows and the time difference it hasn't been easy. She has Facetimed Vivi more than me. Between my work and meetings, her travel schedule and shows it has been tough but we text a lot and I am trying really hard not to be a stalker. I have sent her flowers at each of her hotels. She had Lark drop off my favorite snack today with a sweet note. A large jar of yogurt raisins. I have eaten half the jar and pretty sure I will polish it off before the end of the day.

Marcella started four weeks ago and so far I like her and Vivi seems to enjoy her. She keeps Vivi busy all day. So much that I have noticed Vivi is ready for bed earlier than she used to be, completely exhausted by 8:00. Marcella is really creative and they play outside quite a bit. Stankey is now assigned to Vivi and Marcella since Lainey refused to take him with her on tour saying she wouldn't know how to explain him. She has security that is part of the tour and provided by the producers. We had a pretty big blow out about that issue but I couldn't force him on her. At least she has allowed Mike to communicate with the event security every day. Not sure if that is enough, but it feels like it is better than nothing.

Tongo leaves next week. He has promised me he is coming back in six weeks and not resigning. He is visiting his mother for a long overdue visit…skipping his mail order bride plan and flying Ivy to Samoa after three weeks to meet his mother. He is pretty sure his mom will not take it well…but he is head over heels and from what I hear, Ivy is crazy about him as well. It is a bit strange to see them around each other. I call them beauty and the beast. Lainey chewed me out telling me that I have no idea how women see Tongo. Apparently he is hot. Who knew? Lainey said he is a big teddy bear with sexy eyes, gorgeous bronze skin and the pearliest white teeth she has ever seen. Whatever. The fact that he is a giant apparently offers to his appeal as someone that could totally protect you. Lainey said she totally sees Ivy and Tongo together. Seeing them together I have to agree. The good thing is that Ivy is getting counseling which I think she probably needed. She had to deal with the beating she took, she can't deal with that on her own. So far Craig has kept his distance, with his trial still months away.

Tongo knocks on my door, walks in and I look up. He hands me his phone. "What am I looking at?"

"My twitter account. I follow Lainey."

"Why do you follow Lainey? Okay whatever…what do you want me to see?" I just see a bunch of tweets no pictures. I start reading them.

' _Brainey in love and back together again'_

' _Brainey spotted in Russia together'_

' _Brian so happy with Lainey he plans to leave his pregnant wife for Lainey'_

' _I love Brainey together. Love them so much'_

' _This is bullshit. Lainey is with Caleb Grey and Brian is happily married. Leave them alone.'_

' _Lainey is with Caleb Grey…the nut jobs need to leave Brian and his wife alone.'_

"What the fuck is all this shit Tongo? Who is Brainey?"

"It stands for Brian and Lainey. You know Brian the Gold Medalist from Canada. You have met him."

"Brian? Yea…I met his wife too. Great couple…totally in love. They are having a baby. Why would people write this shit?"

"He is a hot guy evidently. But fans are delusional and social media is all on it. These crap websites like The Inquisnot and Moviestudio…they take bits and pieces of reality and then changed shit around and these crazy nut fans believe this shit. They just want hits on their sites so they put headlines out there like…Lainey dumps Caleb for Brian. Or Brian leaves pregnant wife to go on trip with Lainey…and they took a picture of Brian and Lainey getting on the plane the other day for Moscow…editing out the other skaters. It is such bullshit…but I thought you should see it. These crazy fans of this Brian guy want him to leave his wife and be with Lainey…ignoring the fact that he is crazy in love with his wife…and Lainey is in love with you."

I stand up pissed. "What can I do about it?"

"Nothing Uso. People with half a brain know it is bullshit. Most of the people that believe in 'Brainey' are 15 year old girls. While they are away on tour for the summer you can expect it to escalate. Mike called me and he turned it over to the Grey Family PR and they are recommending that you not respond right now. They said you might want Lainey to take her Twitter account down because the fans of Brian and his wife will start attacking her. And you don't have a Twitter account or anything so you're good. When you go to Europe in a few weeks you should be seen hanging with Brian, his wife and Lainey although his wife is getting pretty pregnant and I'm not sure she can travel much longer with them."

"Maybe Lainey needs to make sure she isn't seen with him at all after work moments. I will talk to her about it. I just don't want her to feel all bad and I know she will because…hang on this is her calling. Hi baby how is…where are you again?" I have her on speaker, assuming she isn't planning on talking personal stuff.

"St. Petersburg." She is quiet.

"What's wrong? Don't you have a show right now?" Tongo starts to leave but I put my finger up to tell him to stay.

"It's intermission. Caleb have you seen all the social media shit right now. Poor Megan."

"Who is Megan?" I'm terrible with names.

"Brian's wife. All these stupid girls are insisting that Brian and I are having an affair and we are in love and that you and I are not really together right now and poor Megan is hysterical." Her voice is cracking. "Why would they do that to me if they are fans? They should know I would never break up someone's marriage and that I am in love with you. I just want to make sure you know it's not true."

"Of course I know it's not true. But you need to be proactive. You need to stop looking at that shit. Shut down your account so you don't take abuse. And…be extra careful not to be photographed at dinner with him or alone with him so you can shut it down."

"That is such bullshit. We are friends. It's ridiculous that while we are on tour we have to ignore each other just because some immature girls think we belong together just because we both won a gold medal. I can't believe this. It makes me so mad I feel like quitting the tour and coming home."

"You don't mean that. You can't penalize the true fans or the people that don't buy into that shit."

"I know. I just feel so bad for his wife. She just was told she has to go on bed rest and can't make the tour with us and then she has this bullshit to put up with." She pauses and I hear someone talking to her. I can tell she is really pissed. "I will be right there. Hey I have to go, I skate first after intermission. How is Vivi?"

"She is fine. Still loving Marcella and missing you. Call me later."

"Are you mad? You don't believe that stuff right?"

"No. Why do you even ask that?"

"I just want to make sure…of course you don't. I am just frazzled. I love you…got to go."

I hang up and feel a bit unsettled. Why would she even think I would believe that stuff? Tongo looks at me.

"Caleb…stop. Don't over think this. Then you will be like Brian's wife and let this shit get in your head."

"No…you're right. Okay…I want to get out of here a bit early today. I want to go see Grey and Steele's game."

"Oh. Okay."

"What does that mean? Oh. Okay?"

"I didn't know we were going anywhere after work. I was going to see if I could leave early to pick up Ivy. She wants me to go to her parents for dinner."

"Fuck Tongo…you sure have been taking a lot of time off lately. Fine. Drop me off at the game and I will get Mike and Henry to take me home. Or send Stankey over. And I thought I was pussy whipped."

"Not pussy whipped Uso. She still is holding out on me." Tongo sits down all dejected.

"What? Are you serious?" I don't say anything else but I do know Ivy and know that she isn't shy about sex.

"She said she wants what we have to be real…or some shit like that. And she is convinced my mother will make me marry one of my people or talk me out of dating outside of our culture. So until that is clear…she isn't willing to you know…be intimate."

I decide to measure my words and not be a smart ass. I know this means a lot to him or he wouldn't confide in me. He has been there for me so many times I can't laugh this off. "Well Tongo…or should I call you Filiki…you know…she has a point. Ivy has been hurt a lot. Dated a lot of losers. She cares about you and wants this to go somewhere. But…if she gives herself to you and you marry one of your mail order brides, then what?'

"I'm not marrying them. I keep telling her that. I am going home because I haven't seen my own mother in like three years. I am setting my mother straight…no arranged marriages and that I am coming back here to my job, my girl and my pain in the ass."

"Who is your pain in the ass?"

"Who do you think Uso?" He stares at me and makes me laugh.

"Okay…I get it…I can be challenging but…I think you should be patient with Ivy."

"Easy for you to say…you and Lainey fuck like rabbits. My balls are past blue." Now I can't help it. I laugh.

"Well…I'm in for quite the long dry spell my own self this summer. I feel your pain my man. I have three weeks to go before I get laid again…god damn…change the subject." I shiver hating that Lainey is so far away. "I don't know what to tell you. Is she worth the wait?"

"Yes. I am crazy about her."

"Then I'd say that big meat hook of yours if going to be pulling on the salami for at least six more weeks or until you get back from Samoa and prove to Ivy you are not abandoning her. Maybe you should shorten your trip when she goes over and take her somewhere romantic…by then she should know you are serious and you know set the tone. Chicks love that shit…romantic getaways. We animals will fuck anywhere…but women want their first time with a guy to be really special." Tongo starts laughing. "What?"

"I never thought I'd hear you talk like this. I am just happy Uso you are so in love. Okay I will keep following the Brainey group. Let me know when you want to go."

Tongo leaves and I make my way down to the floor to check on everyone's projects. I talk to a few of my team members and make my way down the row of drafting tables and look up to see Evangeline rubbing her head and taking a deep breath. Her dog is standing up next to her like he is aware that something is wrong. I make my way quickly over to Evangeline.

"Hey…Evangeline…its Caleb. I saw you rubbing your forehead. Are you okay?"

She jumps…a bit startled and removes her headset that she uses to work with her software. "Yes…I'm fine. I have been plugging away and just have a bit of a headache. No worries. While you are here can you check out this dome on the church? It is telling me that the dimensions on the voussoirs are off. I have realigned the joints three times." I rotate the drafting screen and look at the joints bringing in the top of the dome and grab a stool and stand on top of it so I get a view from the top. I remind myself that I need to tell Evangeline what I'm doing as she can't see me.

"I'm standing on a stool to look at it. It looks right from the view point that I have, but let me get up here." I look at it again and jump down and review her dimensions. "Ahhh your voussoirs are fine. The joints are coming together but look at the springing points again…that is where you are off."

"Really? Damn it. Let me enter this again." She enters her measurements and puts on her headphones and grimaces. "How did you do that? I was off 12 millimeters."

"I know." I smile and tap her arm so she knows I am smiling. It is hard that she can't see that I am not mad. She still did an amazing job. It was a small error and she would have gotten it eventually.

"You are amazing." She tells me this as she shakes her head.

"I know that too. Kidding. No big deal. You would have eventually figured it out." I call over Jo who is working the floor today as well and show her the work Evangeline has done so far and she whistles.

"What is material plans for the dome?" Jo pushes me out of the way so she can look closer.

"I would like to do a false dome…but I don't know if that is practical." Now I whistle. False domes are wood and aren't made much anymore. They are much harder to create structurally and don't survive the elements as much. "I know…I know what you are thinking. But I think with good masonry we can reinforce it and I can pull it off." It's a ballsy move and I think about it for a few seconds.

"Let me chew on that one for a bit, but draft it the way you are thinking and I will look at it when you are done." Jo looks at me like I am crazy. I just smile and walk over to meet with one of my other team members. I love having someone on my staff that is as ballsy as I am when it comes to creating.

I head to the baseball game and while Tongo is driving I Google Lainey's name and the first thing that comes up is from a site called JustNews. "America's Sweetheart…Not So Sweet As She dumps Grey For Married Skater." I count to ten and try to ignore this bullshit. But I'm pissed so I call the Grey PR rep and tell her to leak the news that Lainey and I are building a house together. I then call Henry who is in his car on the way to the game and tell him what is going on and ask him to find out who owns these sites to see if there is anything I can do…buy them out or something. He laughs and tells me it's not worth it but I could probably offer them money to shut up. I decide to see if this just goes away on its own…hoping it doesn't get worse.

 _Reid and Ansley anxiously sat visiting with Jax and Phoebe on their back deck enjoying wine and beer. It was a perfect Seattle Saturday in June. The kids were running around the back yard and Finn was having the time of his life playing with the many extra's the Sawyer children had at their disposal. There was the intricate fort that Uncle Caleb built to replicate a castle and fortress. There was the trampoline, the swimming pool, the batting cages, the basketball court, the miniature playground and the adult obstacle course. Little Finn ran from one to the other. He had never been to Disneyland but he was pretty sure this was even better._

 _Ansley was holding CJ and loving every second of it. "He is a sturdy lad and look at the little teeth popping through."_

" _Yes…he has been up fussy the last few nights. I think he is a bit uncomfortable." Ansley being a pediatric nurse was used to dealing with babies and got the 7 month old to open his mouth. "Yes I see. Does he like the teething biscuits?" Jax laughed murmuring that this little brute liked anything that he could eat. She played peek a boo and nuzzled his neck. She loved babies which is one of the reasons she became a pediatric nurse. Both Jax and Phoebe noticed how Reid stared at her like he wanted to gobble her up._

" _Tank…you do that one more time and you are up here in time out." Jax stood up and pointed to Jason who was chasing Charlotte with mud._

" _Daddy…make him stop." Little Jason looked at Jax and laughed, picked up the mud and threw it at Charlotte than ran. Jax was out on the lawn in two seconds mumbling how this one was his pay back. He caught up to Tank and picked him up. The mischievous three year old continued laughing and Reid couldn't help but laugh at Jax. Tank would be the one that made them all crazy someday. Jax brought the little mischief over to the table and called Charlotte over._

" _Jax he just wants to play with the older kids. That was his way of getting attention." Phoebe pleaded with her husband._

" _Phoebe not now." Jax gave his wife the 'stay out of it' stare._

" _Jason Sawyer…what do you say to your sister?" Jason looked at Charlotte._

" _Yous gots mud on your shirt Charlie." Reid who was drinking his beer almost spit it out. Jax too had to fight a grin and even Ansley couldn't help but smile. The husky little guy clearly had no remorse._

" _Not what I was looking for buddy. Try again."_

 _After several attempts Jason finally delivered his apology, sat his time out and was back in the yard in five minutes. Jax sat down and looked at Reid. "Trade you one Finn for one Jason Sawyer. Little fucker is full of it. Love him but he is just like Caleb all over again when he was a little guy."_

" _Oh right. Blame this on the Grey side. I think he has a bit of Reid in him too." Phoebe pointed out as Reid held his hands up in innocence. He looked at his watch, anxious to get going._

" _You sure you guys don't mind watching Finn?" Reid looked at Phoebe._

" _Not at all. Is there anything he can't eat? We are having fondue tonight. We thought the kids would enjoy making their own food." Phoebe was excited for Reid and Ansley. Of course Reid had confided in Jax and he in turn told Phoebe that this night was a special night for the couple._

" _No he is a good eater. I think he is having such an amazing time he won't even notice I am gone. But I should go talk to him." Ansley stood up and handed CJ back to Phoebe. She called Finn over who came right away to his mother and she told him that she would see him in the morning. He was excited to have his first sleep over._

" _Now if you need me or get scared, tell Mr. or Mrs. Sawyer and they can call me."_

" _Mommy…I'll be fine. Can I go play now?"_

" _Kisses first." The little boy put his arms around his mother. Then he looked up for Reid and waved to him. He was happy as a clam._

 _Ansley walked back over to Reid who stood up and asked Ansley. "Ready to go?" Ansley's throat was dry from nerves. Reid bent down and gave CJ a kiss and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. He shook his brother's hand and rolled his eyes when Jax winked at him. It wasn't his first rodeo for fuck sake. But in reality, this was the most nervous Reid had ever been about being with a woman. He knew it needed to be special and he hadn't had sex now in over two months, which for him, was maybe the longest he had gone in years. But it hadn't really bothered him. He knew the wait would be worth it._

 _Reid and Ansley arrived at his house and let Skeeter out. "A glass of wine?"_

" _No thank you. I had two glasses at your brother's. I'm good. Maybe some water please." Reid reached in his refrigerator and grabbed a bottle taking the cap off and handed it to Ansley. He moved closer pulling Ansley by the waist._

" _I have stuff for dinner. I need to start the grill." Ansley nodded. She was so nervous she could barely speak. "Are you nervous?" She nodded. "Me too."_

" _Really? You don't seem nervous." Reid took her bottle of water out of her hands and leaned down._

" _I care so much about you Ansley. I know this is a huge step for you and I know it has been a long time for you. I want to make it perfect." He pulled her close and just held her resting his chin on her head. She put her arms around him nuzzling his chest and they stood that way for several seconds. Reid knew he didn't want to wait until after dinner. The sexual tension and their nerves were just too high. The sun was setting and the house was getting dark. He reached over and flipped the hallway light on and then looked down at Ansley. "I don't want to wait another minute." She smiled and nodded in agreement._

 _Reid took Ansley's hand and walked her back to his bedroom. She looked around and noted that it was meticulous. She had been by it a few times when she was over but she had never stepped foot in the room. He turned on the light next to his bed so it was just dim lighting and kicked out his sneakers. Ansley was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. She felt ridiculous. She was a grown woman with a child, but she felt like this was her first time. Reid came close and pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down kissing her neck several times. With one hand he held her chin and pulled her close. He nibbled softly on ear and kissed her from one ear to the other making her shiver. With each kiss he lingered longer and Ansley could feel his warmth through her own body. She wanted him to kiss her lips and when he finally did get to her mouth he pulled her head back and came down on her mouth with passion and all the desire that had been building for weeks. The kiss was heated and Ansley ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him pull her shirt out of her jeans and he ran his hand up her back and then caressed her ass. He broke away from their kiss staring at her as he pulled off his t-shirt. Ansley marveled at his body. It was flawless._

" _Take off your shirt Ansley. I need to look at you." She unbuttoned her blouse, her fingers shaking and Reid reached over and helped her drop the sleeves off her shoulder. He stared at her tracing the top of her bra. She watched as it fell to the ground. Reid turned her around and unfastened her bra. It was chocolate brown and lacy with little tiny white pearls across the top. He slipped her bra off her shoulders and reached around caressing each of her breasts as he kissed her neck slowly, his back to her front. She was a mass of goosebumps. Her erect nipples made Reid moan softly as he whispered in her ear. "Oh baby, you are perfect." He kissed her earlobe and kneaded her breast softly before turning her around and bending down he lifted her full breast in his hand and kissed it before sucking softly on her nipple. She arched back in pleasure. Reid had fantasized the moment her thick mane would fall over his arm in just this way. He reached down and unsnapped her jeans and slowly pulled down her zipper and shuttered when he felt Ansley tentatively rubbed her finger down his chest, along his happy trail and over his jeans along his erection._

" _You are beautiful Ansley." She couldn't speak._

 _Reid helped Ansley out of her jeans and then made quick work out of his own jeans. She stood before him in her matching brown lacy panties and he fell to the rug in front of her kissing his way from her knees to her apex. She leaned back grabbing the bed with both hands. She thought she would combust._

" _You smell heavenly." He slowly pulled her panties down and noticed she was perfectly waxed and ready for this moment. She was wet and he felt the heat coming from her legs as he nuzzled his nose at the top of her thighs. He kissed her just once at the crest of her wetness and then slowly stood up. She stood gloriously naked in front of Reid and he felt like he could worship her all day. She was fair skinned, flawless, with a small waist and hips that cried for his attention. Her breast were full, round, soft yet firm with deliciously formed nipples. He closed his eyes capturing her beauty to memory._

 _Reid removed his snug fitting boxers and Ansley looked down. He was more beautiful than any man she had ever seen. He was a glorious painting of manhood. Firm muscles, a sculpted torso, muscular legs, a perfect v to his hip line and a large, firm thick shaft that made her clench. Reid took her hand and led her to the bed. He silently reminded himself that this needed to go slowly, that he needed to give her multiple moments of pleasure and that he could wait._

 _Reid leaned over Ansley pulling her close and kissed her as his hands roamed her body. She shivered and wondered if her softness would turn him off. He was a wall of muscle and she did not have the sculpted body of a woman that hung out in the gym. But to Reid she was all the things a woman should be. She was natural. Her skin was soft, smooth and she was delicate. He wanted to hold her, protect her and worship her. He made her moan as he suckled each breast and when his finger parted her moist lips and he pushed one finger inside of her she cried out. She was so wet and warm that Reid's own eyes rolled back just thinking about the heaven that waited him. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it and pinched it softly as he whispered in her ear how perfect she was. He checked to make sure she was comfortable. He soothed her with words about how beautiful she was and told her to let go. He knew she had years of pent up emotions and frustration built up and he softly and slowly rubbed her until the floodgates opened and she came with such velocity she burst into tears. Reid understood why, and he held her tight as he slowly let her ease out of her orgasm. He kissed her tears, knowing they were tears of joy, and maybe some guilt and pain. But no words were needed. He understood that at that moment she probably thought about Patrick for just a second. And that was okay._

 _Reid crawled over Ansley and kissed her painstakingly slow from her feet, her hips, her stomach, her breast, her neck and then finally to her lips. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him, and not depleted from her orgasm. He waited just long enough and kissed and sucked on her body just enough that she was on fire and wanted him inside of her so much that she found herself lifting her hips. She felt his erection rubbing against her thigh and when he leaned back and looked at her he made sure one more time that she was okay. She reached up and rubbed his lips._

" _Make love to me Reid." With one easy thrust, Reid was inside Ansley fighting not to push too hard. She was tight, and he knew it had been so long for her that he didn't want to make her sore. Not yet. They had all night for that. She moaned as his body entered her. She cried out when he pushed deeper. He stopped to check that she was okay and she answered back by grabbing the back of his upper thighs and pushing him in further. Reid stilled as he found he had pushed himself as far as he could go. He savored every second. Her warmth and tightness gripping him firmly. He moved and he felt her walls quivering around him as she instantly came around him. He closed his eyes tightly, the feeling was beyond his best imagination and he fought his own orgasm. Too soon. Too soon. He wanted this to last and to give her the pleasure she deserved. She rode out her orgasm and Reid waited, only moving slightly. Finally he lifted himself on his palms over her and moved her one leg up around his waist. He moved only slightly faster and made enough space that he could fit his hand between them. As he moved inside of her, he stroked her clit and she cried out. Ansley was almost in tears at Reid's tenderness and how he was making this about her. She rubbed his chest and he leaned down and kissed her softly._

" _Come again baby. I want you happy. You mean everything to me." He pushed inside of her rubbing softly and she came yet again. And again…he waited patiently for her orgasm to die before he moved within her. When the quivering stopped, he started to move with more force._

" _Please Reid…come inside of me. Please." She wanted him to have his pleasure and she wasn't sure if she could take yet one more orgasm. Reid reached underneath her and brought her body flush against him. They were as connected as two lovers could be and he moved in and out, faster and harder, making Ansley feel the fire between them…and at the perfect moment they came gloriously together both crying out…Ansley in tears and Reid sure of one thing. He had never felt this way about a woman before…and he knew that she would never be in the arms of any other man. She was his now and he would take care of her forever._

 _ **A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter a little drama ensues. Thank you for all the lovely support last chapter. It inspired me. Xo Lilly**_


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Chapter 34

Thank you for the many PM's and concerns about my being MIA. I am very sorry to those that have anxiously been waiting for an update, and to the truly wonderful readers that politely follow me. I know it has been since Sept 2 that I have updated.

I won't get into it but I found myself deleting many reviews that were posted after the last chapter. The reason I deleted them is that some were vial and beyond cruel. They weren't critical of my story…which I can handle. But hateful comments about me as a person, my husband, my children…etc. I just had enough. I also don't like to see readers fight with each other and these comments would have driven the masses crazy so I deleted them. I know the people that write those kind of comments are immature readers whose life centers on make believe and fan fiction and I shouldn't let them get to me. But it made me question what I…a grown woman was doing on this site where such childish behavior occurs. I had enough. I am not the only author that has been chased away. I know a few others that decided this just isn't worth it.

But with that said…I know it isn't fair for me to quit this story without finishing it. I was so angry that I almost killed Caleb and Lainey off. Then I as I simmered down…I knew that was not what I wanted…even though a few readers expressed that they did! So over time…I have simmered and I am ready to write again. I promise. And to the guest that wants Lainey tortured and dead and for me to bring back Jesslyn…please stop reading until you are out of your training bra!

I am in the middle of moving and traveling a great deal for work, so the timing to come back isn't great. But give me another week or two and I will update.

Thank you again to the many readers that have reached out to me. It was because of the many kind comments that I have received that I decided I owe it to each of you to finish what I started. Thanks for your patience.

Lilly


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Passages**

 **Six Months Later**

 **REID**

Reid Sawyer stood outside the door of the modest home in in Clontarf, a quaint coastal city outside of Dublin and knocked several times. He heard the footsteps on the other side and then the door opened.

"Mr. Sawyer…come in. Come in. Nice to finally meet you." Alistair O'Brien opened the door wide and firmly shook Reid's hand. Reid smiled at the resemblance between Alistair and his daughter Ansley. She had the same green eyes as her father and they had the same smile. He was a tall man with a small pouch on his belly. He reached out and shook Reid's hand with a gripping vigor.

"Please sir, call me Reid."

"Okay Reid. Come in. Come in. Colleen…Colleen…Ansley's lad is here." He yelled up to the stone stairs of the old house and motioned for Reid to follow him. He gestured to the chair next to a fireplace. "What can I get ya? A pint? My brother makes it…best damn beer that will ever pass your lips." Before Reid could decline, Alistair poured him a dark stout out of a pitcher. He then poured himself a glass and sat down on the couch. A few seconds later, a woman with the same auburn hair as Ansley came into the room. She was a stunning woman for her age and immediately Reid saw an older version of the woman he was in love with. Reid stood up.

"Mrs. O'Brien, it's nice to meet you."

Colleen O'Brien grabbed both of Reid's arms and smiled from ear to ear. "Oh lordy…you are a handsome strapping lad. Ansley said you were a monument of a lad…and you are." She kept holding onto Reid's arms staring in awe. "What can I get ya? Bisquit…chips?"

"I'm good. I had a bite to eat before I came over." Reid was nervous. He had called the O'Brien's yesterday and asked if he could stop by. He didn't tell them he had flown on a private jet from Seattle just to see them.

Reid and Ansley had FaceTime with her parents several times over the past few months. They had Facetimed from a vineyard in Napa, from Disneyland, New York City and the Empire State Building. They had gotten to know each other a little bit that way, but this was the first time they had met in person. They had enjoyed seeing all the places Reid had taken their daughter and grandson.

The past seven months had been the happiest of Reid's life. He was in love with Ansley and she loved him. The month that Finn was away with his paternal grandparents, Reid and Ansley spent every day and night together. He wined and dined her and gave her a month of bliss. She had never been happier. When the summer was over and the school year began, Reid convinced Ansley to move to Seattle. He moved Ansley and Finn to a nice condo and enrolled Finn in the same school that Grey, Charlotte and Steele attended. Ansley went to work for Gabe Beeson, Phoebe's cousin who had a pediatric practice. Life was great. And now Reid wanted to make it permanent. But he was a traditional guy and even though Ansley had been married before, Reid wanted the O'Brien's to know he loved their daughter and grandson, and he would take care of them forever…with their blessing.

"So…what brings you to Dublin?" Alistair winked at Reid. He had a good idea…but he would make the handsome, confident American worked for it.

Reid smiled and took another sip out of his stout. He tried not to shiver. The beer was the strongest beer he had ever tasted. It was heavy and had a lingering finish. "I am a to the point kind of guy. So…I love Ansley…and Finn. I want to marry her and take care of them. I wanted to meet you so that I could answer any questions or concerns you may or may not have." Reid stood firm and confident. He knew he loved Ansley and Finn and that they all belonged together as a family.

"Well…I am quite aware that my daughter feels deeply for you. But there is much more than love at stake. I don't want my daughter to go through any more pain. Are you a healthy bloke?"

"Yes. I take excellent care of myself, I have a yearly physical and I am perfectly healthy." Reid knew this was an important issue.

"Well…your job is high risk is it not? I understand you are in high end security."

"I am the Chief Security Officer for one of the largest corporations in the world. I don't provide one on one security. I deal with the security of all the corporate locations. I rarely am exposed to risky situations. But with that said I am highly trained."

"Where did you attend college?" Reid smiled. He wasn't expected to be grilled to this level. But he could handle it.

"University of Arizona. After I graduated I attended the FBI Academy in Quantico, VA. I was trained in corporate espionage. I worked for the FBI for four years before going to Grey Enterprise Holdings where I have worked for 10 years. I am highly compensated and I want to share what I have with your daughter and grandson. They mean everything to me." Alistair nodded and went to the cabinet and pulled out an envelope.

"Take this letter Reid, look it over. We will give you some privacy and then if you are willing to meet the request of the author, we will talk." Reid took the envelope and felt perplexed. What was this about? He had hoped Alistair and Colleen would have been more welcoming. But so far Alistair grilled him and Colleen hadn't said more than a few words.

Reid left the beer on the kitchen counter and went back in to the sitting room and opened the letter. It was dated Christmas day three years earlier.

 _To the Man that Loves My Ansley;_

 _I have come to accept that I won't survive this terrible disease. If you are reading this letter, then I have passed away and left my beautiful wife and son. You wouldn't be reading this letter if you weren't serious about Ansley. I want her to be happy and move on. I trust her judgment and know she loved me with all she had and believe she wouldn't move on unless she found a good person to spend her life with._

 _I have asked Alistair to pass this on if he believed that Ansley found the right man to marry. Like I said, I trust Ansley. She was a wonderful wife, a beautiful woman and I robbed her of a normal life when I was diagnosed and she never left my side. You are the luckiest man in the world to have found her. Please love her every minute of every day. Give her what we lost. I sit here not in pain thinking of my Ansley having new love…but in pure joy that the woman I love so very much will be happy again. I pray for this as I sit here resigned that I won't be here with her to give her the happiness she deserves._

 _But this isn't about Ansley. It is about Finn. My greatest sorrow is that Finn won't have someone to call Dad. He won't have someone to play ball with, or go fishing._ He won't have me, but he will have you.

 _I can't imagine anything more painful than for Finn to watch you and Ansley have a child together and that child calling you Dad. He should have that too. At father son events…he should have a dad there to support him. So what I am asking is…will you let him call you dad? Will you give him your name so he doesn't stand out as the one that doesn't belong?_

 _I know this request is unconventional. But Finn has never had normal. I want him to have normal. I only ask that you allow him to keep my memory alive and love him like he is your own son. He needs that. He needs a dad…not a stepfather. I know my own parents will find this painful. They won't understand how I could give his name away…and ask another man to love my son. But this is done straight from the heart._

 _I thank you with the deepest gratitude for taking Finn on as your own. If you are willing to do that, you have my blessing and eternal support. If you are willing to do this…than you are a good man…and I approve. I know it isn't an easy task to ask that you take on. But my little guy needs a real dad…please consider this and love Ansley like she deserves._

 _Patrick Daniels_

Reid read the note several times before folding it and putting it in his pocket. He was numb and stunned. Was he even deserving to fill this man's shoes? He knew Ansley deeply loved Patrick and Patrick had been denied the opportunity to be a real father to Finn. But to be so compassionate and trusting of a man he didn't know and to give him his blessing to be a father to his son. He was amazed and respected the man he had never met more than he could even say. He wanted to be that man and wondered if he was worthy of such a gift. He loved Ansley and he loved Finn. And yes…he wanted to be a father to the little boy. He had become very close to Finn and felt paternal to him anyway. And he desperately wanted children with Ansley…that was true. Would Finn feel like an outsider? Was this a way to make him feel whole and part of the family they were creating. Reid knew he had no reservations. He loved Ansley and Finn and would do anything for them. He just sat stunned that Patrick was such a loving man that he could make this request. He didn't move for over an hour.

He finally picked up the phone and called his own father. He wanted to have confirmation that he was indeed a good enough man to meet such an honorable request.

"Dad…hey."

"Hey Reid…you okay. Didn't it go well?" Luke knew that Reid had flown to Ireland to ask for Ansley's hand in marriage.

"I don't know yet. Dad I just scanned a letter to you. Can you read it and call me back? I am waiting right here."

Ten minutes later Reid's cell rang. "Hey…did you read it?"

"I did. Patrick sounds like a brave, honorable loving father. I am speechless."

"I know…me too."

"So…what is the problem?"

"Nothing really. I just…Dad what if I let them down? I love Finn with all my heart. And I am willing and so honored to meet Patrick's request. Hell, I thought of asking Ansley at one point if I could legally adopt Finn because I love him so much but I didn't think that would go over well. I just wow…you know I am in my late 30's dad and I haven't had kids and I want to honor this request to its fullest."

"You will Reid. You're a stellar young man. You have always done the right thing and you have waited a long time for this. You will be an amazing father to Finn…if you are calling me to re-affirm what we both already know than…consider it done. You are the son every man wants and you will be the father every child cherishes. I love you…so will Finn. Do the right thing and honor Patrick's request with pride."

Reid sat speechless. His father, Luke Sawyer was never one to express his affection. He was a tough guy and one who was unbending in his belief that men needed to be men. Reid wasn't sure he ever remembered his father sharing such affection. He almost felt silly needing his Dad's affirmation, because he would do anything for the little boy and Ansley. But it felt good none the less.

"Okay dad…thanks…I appreciate your support. I won't let anyone down. I will let that little boy know every day that his father, Patrick, gave us this gift to us to be a true father and son. He will be raised one hundred percent as my own. Thanks Dad…for showing me the kind of father to be. I love you man."

"Yea…I know now enough of this mushy shit…complete the mission, and get home and ask the woman to marry you. I can't keep this little secret of yours from your mother much longer."

Reid hung up the phone and started to get up but saw Alistair in the doorway.

"He was a brilliant, wonderful man Reid. He told me what the letter said. He asked me to deliver it only if I knew the man coming into my daughter's life was truly a good man deserving of his wife and child. I see how Ansley looks at you when we Facetime…how she talks about you. She is happier than she has been in years. And my grandson tells me all the wonderful things you do together. It wasn't easy…Patrick cried when he talked to me about it and gave me the letter. But Patrick wanted to do right by his son. Tell me…are you prepared to honor his request?" Reid looked up at Alistair who still stood in the doorway. He stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

"Does Ansley know? I can't help think she won't want to do this. I mean she will be okay with me stepping in and taking on the role of Finn's father…but the name change…having him call me Dad…I don't see her accepting this."

"Show her the letter. She will understand. But look me in the eyes son…and tell me you will honor Patrick's request and love my grandson as your own and you have my blessing to marry them and make a family. They are a package…you marry my daughter you marry her son."

Reid nodded his head. "I am honored and I won't let you down…or Patrick. We will celebrate his life and his memory. I will make sure Finn knows his father loved him so much that he was willing to actually give him to me. Yes sir…I will be all that Patrick would have wanted and more."

"Okay then…what's the plan?" Alistair O'Brien looked at Reid pointedly and Reid wasn't sure what he was looking for. He had a confused look on his face making the older man shake his head. "Oh for the love of all things holy boy….how ye going to ask her? When you planning this event? Where you marrying my girl? The proof is in the details lad."

Reid shook his head laughing. "Oh…sorry. Yes, I have a ring. Would you like to see it?" Ansley's mom jumped up.

"I would. Do you have it with you?"

"Actually, I do." Reid walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his suit jacket and reached into the breast coat pocket. He pulled out the blue velvet box and opened the lid making Colleen O'Brien gasp then swear, something she rarely did.

"Will that large stone cover her entire finger? It is fucking amazin!" The pear shape diamond was a perfect 5 carat stone set in a platinum setting. Reid had spared no expense. He had waited a long time to put a ring on a woman's finger. And he wanted it to be the ring of rings.

Reid shyly looked down at Ansley's mother. "Do you think she will like it?"

"Of course it's beautiful." Colleen smiled and looked up at the young man that would soon be her son-in-law. She softly touched his hand. "You really love my girl don't you Reid? I can tell by the way you smile when you say her name."

"I am hopelessly and madly in love with her. I want to make her and Finn happy and take care of them. I would like to get married over Christmas."

"So soon? That is just a few weeks away."

"I know…but we love each other and want this. I thought we could all fly somewhere warm and get married."

"No…bring your family here. Marry my girl here in Ireland. We will show you how it's done."

"Can you arrange everything by Christmas?" Reid wasn't sure how that would work out with his family, but he didn't want to argue with Ansley's parents. "Tell you what. Let me propose and see how she feels about getting married with such a short time to plan. I also want to fly to Maryland and talk to Patrick's parents. I am not asking their permission but I want them to know that I love Finn and that they will always be welcome in our home."

"That is the right thing to do. They have been in great pain. Good on you for thinking of them. Although they are not the easiest people to please…the gesture is the right one. Although I suspect when they find out about Patrick's wishes…they will be heartbroken. Patrick gave me a letter for them as well. He explains it to them…although I doubt they will take it well."

Reid took the O'Brien's to dinner then headed back to Seattle close to midnight. He planned to ask Ansley and Finn as soon as he arrived back in Seattle. He was excited and wanted to share the news with someone so he took his phone out of his pocket right before the private jet taxied down the runway.

"Mom…I'm headed home."

"Where are you Reid?"

"On the jet heading home. I was in Ireland. I asked Ansley's parents if I could marry her. They are on board. I'm coming home and asking her as soon as I land. Mom…Mom are you there? Mom are you crying?"

"Oh Reid…I never thought this day would happen. I'm so happy for you…she is lovely and Finn is wonderful. How are you going to ask her…tell me everything…oh stop it Luke. I'm crying because I'm happy. Your dad is laughing at me."

Reid smiled…he had never been happier.

 **Lainey**

Lainey paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. She was confused and getting frustrated with Caleb. She had been back from her European tour for several months and until a month ago, life had been blissful.

Lainey smiled when she thought about the sweet wonderful reunions when Caleb had come to Europe to visit her. The first trip Caleb brought Vivi and the nanny. They would sightsee by day then Caleb would come to her performances and watch the European crowds chant her name in adoration. He loved seeing her get the attention she deserved as the world's top female skater. They were sold out for every performance and the schedule was demanding. However, Lainey made time for Caleb and Vivi and together the three of them chalked up wonderful memories of Scandinavia.

The second trip was several weeks later and Caleb came alone on that trip. At first there was some tension because Caleb had been so busy working on a project with Evangeline he had missed many calls with Lainey. But after a few hours and make up sex…they were back on track and spent a long weekend that Lainey had off in the French Rivera. They counted the days for her return to Seattle and the end of her tour. They were ready to start their lives together and take their relationship to the next level.

Lainey came back in September and they spent two days alone in her penthouse making love, raw fucking and never leaving bed other than for a few meals here and there. A week after her arrival home, Lainey skated in a magnificent benefit show for the Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome Association. She had convinced her dearest skating colleagues to join her and Caleb's Aunt Mia hosted the event raising over four million dollars. Seattle's finest had come to see Lainey skate in person and she was stunning in her beautiful skating attire. Her performances had never been better as she performed in front of her home town with standing ovations and chants of 'Lainey…Lainey' at the end of the performance. The night was a smashing success. At the end of the benefit dinner, Caleb called Lainey onto the stage and got down on one knee in front of the entire 500 paid guests and donors, and asked Lainey to marry him. The crowd cooed when Lainey said yes and Vivi came out from behind the stage with two dozen roses for Lainey running into her arms more excited than she had ever been in her life to be getting her own mommy. They were blissfully happy and both the Grey's and the Montgomery families seemed excited about the engagement. Lainey had spent hours on end with Phoebe, Ana and her Mama Jean planning the wedding which was going to take place the following June at Christian and Ana Grey's home. Everything was like a fairytale until about a month ago, right after Halloween. Caleb just shut down and would neither acknowledge or tell Lainey was wrong. For the past month, he had been distant, working late and going into the office on weekends. The entire family had noticed the sudden change.

At first the family thought it might have something to do with Benito Peredia being released from federal prison. The United States had decided they did not have enough reason to hold him and released him. They refused to allow him to stay in the United States. Brazil and Colombia refused to allow him back home as well. So he had run off to Canada upon his release, where he was in hiding for almost two weeks. This had caused Mike to increase security ten-fold until two weeks after his release when he was found dead in his hotel room from an apparent drug overdose. Caleb told Lainey he never wanted to hear his name mentioned again and locked himself in his office. Where he should have been relieved he just distanced himself even more.

It was time to resolve this. She was tired of being put off by Caleb. They had moved into one of Caleb's spec homes while their dream home was being built. Caleb's crew had broken ground a month earlier but he seemed to be barely interested in their home, instead immersing himself on several other projects that he told her very little about. She knew he had been working closely with Evangeline on a significant project, but when she asked him how it was going he only said it was the most difficult project he had ever taken on, and it had to be perfect. He was adamant that it had to be the best project he ever worked on and there was no room for short cuts or error. He was obsessed with this special project to the point he would often come home for dinner, put Vivi to bed then go back to the office. Sometimes he would wake Lainey when he got home, they would have intense sex, then he would quietly hold her until they fell asleep. He would tell her he loved her so much he couldn't bare it if anything happened to her…yet he seemed so distant. She knew there was something he was hiding from her. She had broken down to Phoebe crying and of course Phoebe went to Caleb ripping him apart for acting like an ass. When he had come home that night, he laid into Lainey for going to his sister and slept in the guest room. They hadn't spoken much since. Lainey looked at her watch. It was 8:00 pm. She sent Caleb a text.

"We need to talk. When are you coming home?"

She waited for 30 minutes and there wasn't a reply. She walked down the hallway and checked on Vivi and Bo-Henry. They were sleeping soundly. She contemplated having Stankey babysit while she drove over to Grey House Design to confront Caleb. But he would throw a fit if she asked the security team to babysit. The nanny who hadn't moved in full time, picked up Vivi from kindergarten and spent the afternoons with Vivi while Lainey worked at her new skating school or made appearances around the country. Lainey had been gone for two days the week before filming a commercial and she didn't even think Caleb knew she was gone. He never even called her while she was in LA. Lainey continued to pace and then picked up the phone and called Lark. It was late but she convinced her to drive over and spend the night. Mama Jean wasn't happy about this but the girls convinced her that they wouldn't stay up late as it was a school night for Lark. Less than an hour later, Lark arrived and made herself comfortable in the guest room.

Lainey knew Stankey wouldn't leave the house to follow her. He would be fired in a heartbeat if he left Vivi alone in the house with Lark. So Lainey jumped in her car and drove to Grey House Design. The buildings were mostly dark but she spotted Caleb's car in the otherwise empty parking lot. She assumed that Tongo who had returned from the Samoan Islands just a few days before was somewhere close to Caleb. She parked the car and made her way to the front door which was locked. She pulled out her passkey that Caleb had given to her months earlier and waited for the red light to turn green. She heard the lock open and pulled the door and made her way down the quiet hallway, past the designer tables and up the stairs towards Caleb's office. She could see a light on further down the hallway in the staff kitchen and lounge and assumed Tongo was in there watching TV and waiting for Caleb. She made her way to Caleb's loft office that overlooked the design floor and his usual bright office was closed off with the shades drawn and the door shut. She hesitated, getting a strange eerie fear of what she would see on the other side. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in.

"Cal…Caleb." She caught her breath and immediately felt the tears well in her eyes. "Caleb…what is this? How could you do this? How could either of you do this?" She didn't move. She was paralyzed. Caleb looked over at her sadly and closed his eyes shaking his head with tears in his eyes. She wanted to run but she remained frozen waiting for an explanation that defied what her eyes were telling her. Caleb stepped forward and the tears in his eyes were now spilling over and down his face. He came up to Lainey and took her hand.

"Come sit down…we need to talk. This hasn't been fair to you Lainey. Come in…we need to tell you what is going on." Lainey felt like she was in a dream. She pulled her hand from Caleb's and looked down at the massive engagement ring on her finger. She started to take it off and just walk away.

"Lainey this is my fault. I begged him not to tell you. Please come in and let us explain."

Lainey looked at the woman who had been in her fiancé's arms a few seconds before and stared at her in shock. But something told her to hear them out. So she walked into the room, scared, sad and mostly angry to hear what was going on between Caleb and the frightened woman standing in the dark corner of the room.

 _ **To my kind and thoughtful followers…I apologize that this has taken so long to update. I have been traveling for work…a lot. Internationally and domestically. Plus, we built a new home and it took much more time to move in and take care of business than I ever thought. I am very sorry but you know my responsibilities to my job and family come first. I don't get compensated for this and I have to prioritize.**_

 _ **I started out wanting to try my own writing skills on something different this go around. This story was never meant to be like the first two A &C stories I wrote. There are literally hundreds of versions of A &C on FF. There was nothing more I could contribute that hasn't been already written very well. I wanted to write something different. I have and I am happy with the story and while I have shortened it up quite a bit…it wasn't because I have run out of ideas (Bronte)…it's because I don't have time to dedicate to this story right now. No ulterior motive I promise.**_

 _ **Happy Holidays to everyone and thank you for the many well wishes. You are wonderful and it means so much to me that you cared enough to check on me and wish me season's greetings. I am away on vacation with my family starting tomorrow. They come first this week. I won't be writing until next week but I promise I won't leave you hanging about what was going on in that room and what is going on with Caleb.**_

 _ **Lilly**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

 **One Shot: Ted and Gen Grey (This takes place three months before the last chapter)**

Christian Grey stood at his kitchen window enjoying his coffee and watching the gardener pruning the hydrangea's out back. He had finished his breakfast and was going into Grey House for his weekly meeting with Henry. After his meeting, he was going with Elliot for a dreaded round of golf. Each year the brothers participated at the Coping Together Annual Golf Tournament in memory of Carrick Grey. He wouldn't back out as it was a continued homage to his father.

However, Christian was a bit worried. At six am Ted had called his mother and asked if she could come over and get Anabelle and Delilah Mary for the day. Stella was headed over to Phoebe's to play with Charlotte. Ted said pregnancy had caught up with Gen and she just didn't feel she could handle the girls for a full day and Ted had a morning meeting he couldn't cancel. Christian was worried as Gen still had at least three or four weeks left in her pregnancy and for the sake of not being rude but calling it as it is…Gen was heavily pregnant and to say it bluntly…huge. She could barely walk. This was a surprise to the entire family because she barely looked pregnant with the other three girls.

The door opened and Ana walked in carrying Anabelle with Delilah Mary following behind.

"Gramps!" Delilah Mary jumped in Christian's arms and pulled his face towards her and whispered. "I'm here to see you Gramps." Then she promptly smooched him twice right on the lips. He couldn't help but smile. Little Delilah Mary was a sweet little soul. Always whispering and the most affectionate little girl he had ever known. His mother, Grace, would have adored this one.

"Yes, you are sweetheart. I'm always happy when you come to see me." She wiggled from his arms and he took Anabelle from Ana's arms. This one was a pistol. She never stopped running and there wasn't a cabinet or drawer that didn't call her name. He kissed her quickly before she too scooted out of his arms to chase after her sister. They went running straight to the children's playroom.

"Delilah Mary…watch your sister. I will be right there. Grammie wants to talk to Gramps for just a second." Ana yelled out.

"Everything okay with Gen?" Christian moved Ana's hair from her face. She looked worried.

"Oh Christian. I am worried. Gen is never emotional and when I arrived this morning she burst into tears. She is just miserable. Her feet are so swollen she can't wear shoes. Her pregnancy clothes are stretched to the limit. Her hands and face are swollen and I am just worried. She is such a thin girl but right now she is just huge. She didn't gain this kind of weight with the other three. She can't even move. She can't be chasing Anabelle around right now so I brought these two home with me and Phoebe has Stella. Timmi said she would come by later when I have book club and get the girls. But I am worried about Gen. I wonder if she has toxemia or something. They have a doctors' appointment this afternoon though just to see what is going on with the swelling." Ana kept wiping the countertop over and over as she spoke. A sign she was truly nervous.

"Well she isn't as young as most pregnant women. Having another baby right now is harder on her I'm sure. Do you think she can hold out another three or four weeks?" Christian took the rag out of Ana's hand.

"I think she will explode. Poor Gen she is beside herself. Stacey is on her way here…a few weeks early. I saw Teddy briefly this morning and he was all smiles like this was just the most normal thing in the world. Easy for him to say. I swear…men." Ana shook her head. "Why are you still here?" Ana looked at her husband as she headed to the children's playroom. Christian then shook his head. When Ana was worried she couldn't stay on task.

"Just leaving. Call me if you need me. Do I get a kiss or anything?" Ana turned around and came back and with clear distraction kissed her husband, turned around and yelled out, "Don't break anymore golf clubs with your temper tantrums…it's just a game Christian and Elliot always goads you. Have fun. Tell Henry hello. Keep your phone nearby. Love you." Christian watched his wife beeline to the playroom and then headed out the door.

 **Ted and Gen**

"Baby, I know you are miserable. I'm sorry. If I could do something I would. My mom and sister have the girls. If Dr. Barker sends you home, we will just have the girls stay at their houses tonight and I will pamper you." Gen looked over at Ted as he drove the car, biting her lip.

"I am sorry I am being so emotional but Ted…this is just exhausting. I can't imagine what it will be like after I deliver. Anabelle is going to have a meltdown and be so jealous."

"She will get over it. I will give her extra time. I promise I am staying home for at least four weeks. I will have to do some teleconferences but I will help you. Chin up gorgeous, you are on the home stretch."

"Easy for you to say." Gen leaned back, then started laughing. "I can't believe we are doing this again. Oh Ted…you best get that snip snip done before my six-week check-up or six weeks will lead to six months."

"We will see about that." Ted looked at his wife who shot him daggers. "Kidding. I won't chicken out again. I promise. Smile baby, please I want you to be as excited as I am."

"Ted…I am excited, but for the love of god I have gained 70 pounds, I can't move. I can't sleep. I can't see my feet. I need help getting up off the couch…I am miserable. It is hard to be happy right now. But I am excited…nervous…a bit scared. A lot of emotions…but I love you and I love our family. So…be patient with me Grey. Okay?" Gen reached over and played with Ted's fingers. He pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"God I love you!" He kissed her palm several times and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Ted and Gen Grey sat in the doctor's office waiting for Dr. Barker to examine Gen. The scale said she had gained seven pounds in just a week. Ted rubbed her swollen ankles and thought that his wife looked miserable. She was bone tired. She couldn't sleep and she could barely move. This was not like the other pregnancy's.

"Teddy."

"Yes baby." He kept rubbing her feet and massaging her calves.

"If you don't get your little boy…please…don't be sad. Maybe we should just ask Dr. Barker to tell us."

"Baby…I have three wonderful, beautiful little girls that I love more than life. I won't be sad with more girls. I promise. We have gone this long without knowing. Let's just wait." He knew Gen was worried about this no matter how many times he had promised he wouldn't be disappointed.

Dr. Barker walked into the room and took one look at Gen Grey and smiled.

"Mrs. Grey…we are going to put you out of your misery. The weight gain, your age…your blood pressure is high…you are almost 37 weeks…but high risk at this point. Let's induce."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Will it be okay?"

"Yes…you made it as long as you can under these circumstances. I can meet you over at the hospital in two hours. Will that work?"

"Perfect for me. Ted…is your schedule clear?" Ted looked a bit stunned.

"Um…I will make it clear. Wow…wasn't expecting this…but absolutely. If we need to do this…then lets' do this. We will go home and get the bags and then see you in a few hours."

Ted and Gen made calls on each of their cell phones. They arranged for Timmi to take the girls from Ana so she could come to the hospital and provide support. Christian promised to come to the hospital after making an appearance at the golf event. Frankie took Stella and Phoebe's kids so she could come to the hospital and be there for the birth and Henry canceled his meetings. Caleb was on a flight back from Europe and seeing Lainey. With any luck he would arrive in time to meet his new niece or nephew.

Eight hours had passed and Gen was progressing nicely. She was dilated to seven and the waiting room was now full of the Grey's. Stacey, Gens mother was on her way and was due to arrive in a few hours.

"Do you want some more ice chips baby?" Ted held Gen's hand. Her labor was off the charts. Once they broke her water and induced her…the contractions were intense and her back was killing her. Ted felt terrible for his wife, as she never cried and she was beside herself in tears and in pain.

"No…I want…I want…oh shit another one." Gen grimaced and fought through her contraction. This labor was ten times worse than any other she had before and she was terrified. "Teddy, what if something is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong baby…Dr. Barker said you are doing great."

Two more hours passed when finally Dr. Barker gave them the news they had been waiting for. Gen could start pushing.

An hour later an exuberant Ted Grey made his way to the waiting room still in his scrubs. The entire family, including Caleb who had arrived from Europe stood up. They all secretly hoped for Ted's sake that he had at last had his boy.

"So…what is it?" Christian blurted out.

"Follow me to Gen's room. Since we have the three rooms in the Grace Grey wing, everyone can come." Everyone looked at each other. Why was he being so secretive?

"Just follow me." Ted lead the family to the VIP suite. There were so many Grey family members in the room that the administration had to have a special meeting which resulted in 'do nothing…this is the Grey's.' Jax rushed in as they were walking down the hall. He carried a sleepy Anabelle and Delilah Mary and gently prodded a nervous Stella along. They all entered the room and found a smiling Gen holding a beautiful baby with a pink cap on her head.

"Everyone…meet Theodora Mia Grey. But we are calling her Dorie." Everyone cooed and cheered and looked to Teddy to see if he was disappointed. He didn't get his boy…but he had a child named after him and everyone thought that was the sweetest thing ever.

"Ted…Gen…how big is she? She looks so tiny." Ana was worried. This looked like a tiny preemie.

"She was 5 pounds one ounce." Gen answered proudly. Phoebe coughed and murmured loud enough so that everyone could here. "No shit? Would have thought this was going to be a huge baby." While no one said anything, silently they agreed with Phoebe.

There was a knock on the door and Ted rushed to get it. The attending nurse asked permission to talk to Ted and he excused himself and walked out into the hallway and shut the door. The family all smiled at little Dorie, taking turns holding the delicate little baby.

"Hey everyone," Ted yelled out before entering the room. "I forgot to mention or introduce you to someone else." Ted walked in carrying a beautiful baby….in a blue cap. "Everyone…meet Dorie's twin brother…Christian Collin Grey."

The room fell silent then there was a cheer. "He is 6 pounds even." Ted walked over to his dad who stood shocked like the rest of the room.

"We have known for months obviously, that we were having twins. Thus…Gen was a little bigger than the other pregnancies." Ted looked at his wife and winked then looked at his sister with a pointed stare. But we wanted to surprise you. Looks like we did. However, we didn't know their sex until today. Dad would you like to hold little Christian?" Christian Grey looked at Ted and started to say something but took the baby from his son's arms and remained quiet.

"Dad…I know you have said that you never wanted a baby named after you. But you named me after the man you admired the most…I finally have a son…and I wanted to name my son after the man I love and admire the most. So…the legacy of Christian Grey lives on. Big shoes to fill little man…but you can do it." Ted reached down and kissed his son's tiny forehead. He looked at his dad and smiled then hugged his father who fought back his emotions and then smiled from ear to ear.

"I am honored Ted. So, so very honored." Christian leaned down and kissed the copper headed little boy. Ted pointed to his newest daughter.

"And I wanted this little girl, who was born four minutes before her brother, to know that I wasn't disappointed one bit she was a girl. In fact, I am so happy to have this beautiful little gem that I gave her my name so she would always know Daddy couldn't be happier." Ted watered up as he said this and took the precious little girl from Phoebe's arms and held her and kissed her multiple times. "You are so beautiful baby girl."

Ted walked over to Gen and kissed her soundly and handed his little girl back to her mother. He picked up Delilah Mary and Anabelle and placed them on the bed next to Gen who kissed them both, crying as she looked at her family. Four little girls and one darling little boy. Ted nudged Stella over to the bedside chair and he placed baby Christian in Stella's arms carefully. Then he stood behind Stella with the biggest smile a man could muster and threw his phone to Henry.

"Take a picture of the happiest man on earth with his beautiful family."

 _ **A/N: Awww…Teddy has his namesake, a sweet little girl and finally his boy. A little gift for you for being so patient with me! Back to Caleb soon. XOX Lilly**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Sorry for the long delay…nothing personal…I've just been swamped with work, family and keeping my priorities straight. We last left off with Lainey walking in on Caleb at work because she is worried that he has been distant and distracted. She is shocked at what she sees.**_

 **Chapter 37: Off the Path**

Six Weeks Earlier

Caleb sat in the front row of the auditorium waiting for the Benefit Ice show for PTSD to begin. He sat next to Vivi on one side and with his mother on the other. The entire adult Grey Family except for Gen Grey, who had just delivered three weeks earlier, occupied the first two rows. All the grandchildren except the babies and Jason and Ricky who were just too rambunctious to sit through the entire show, were in attendance. Little Anabelle was having a hard time waiting for the performance to begin and Ted was chasing her around the front row. They hoped once the show began she would sit still. Across the aisle, the Montgomery family occupied the first row. The auditorium was full and Caleb was nervous. He knew Lainey loved him and he was madly in love with her, but the anticipation of finally proposing was making his palms sweat.

"Relax Cal…you look like you're ready to pass out." Henry leaned in from the row behind him and whispered to Caleb. Henry was the only person in his entire family that knew tonight was the night. He wanted to surprise his family because if they knew they would never keep it a secret. Someone would have slipped up and let the cat out of the bag. Caleb nodded and took a deep breath. The show was still about ten minutes from beginning, so to burn off nervous energy, Caleb took Vivi's hand and walked over to the Montgomery family.

"Is everyone excited to see Lainey perform?" Caleb felt embarrassed as soon as he said this. The Montgomery's had seen Lainey perform a thousand times.

"We are just glad she is home for a while and of course skating for such a good cause." Mama Jean smiled at Caleb. She knew his story. They talked about it in detail when he went over for dinner one night while Lainey was in Europe. Mama Jean came out and asked him if his PTSD was in control. She worried about Lainey having to deal with his moods and while she had great empathy for his situation she was looking for reassurance. Caleb poured his heart out that night and it brought them closer than he had ever expected. She was a great listener and helped him understand Lainey better.

Mama Jean told Caleb why Lainey was such a competitor and more of the story behind her drive to skate. Lainey's mother had been a skater, something Lainey never shared with him. Lainey's drive to be the best was a quest to please the mother that died too young. Mama Jean told Caleb that Lainey was struggling to give up competitive skating and wasn't ready to retire. She encouraged him to be patient with her. Her desire to be with Caleb and her drive to compete were at odds. Knowing this, Caleb worried that maybe Lainey wouldn't accept his proposal. What he didn't realize was that when he left Europe the last time, Lainey cried for a full day disappointed that he hadn't proposed. She had met her goal of winning the gold and now she craved having a family with Caleb and raising Vivi as her own. She could schedule skating appearances so she could still fulfil the desire to perform and even though Caleb didn't want her on the road again, she was sure they could work it out.

All of Lainey's skating friends had convinced Lainey that when Caleb had come solo to spend a romantic week with her in Europe he would be proposing. She kept waiting and when it didn't happen she was devastated. Yes, he was moody, possessive and could be self-absorbed at times. But he was kind, caring, romantic, creative and the funniest person she had ever known. He made her laugh all the time, and she missed every second they were apart. When the proposal didn't come, she felt heart broken. Short of the proposal not happening, the weekend was magical. There was romance, laughter, raw sex, hours of talking and gentle unspoken words. They were meant to be.

What Lainey Montgomery didn't know was that weekend locked it down for Caleb as well. He no longer could picture his life without Lainey as his wife. The day after Caleb Grey returned from Europe he sat at his desk and for six hours sketched what he thought would be the perfect engagement ring. He didn't want to buy a ring at Cartier, he wanted to design it and mold it with his own hands. When he had completed sketching what he thought was the perfect design he called a family friend in South Africa who was a well-known diamond brokers to the rich and famous. They chatted for less than ten minutes. Caleb told him what he wanted and wired him the money for a five-carat pear shaped diamond. It would fit perfectly in the ring he designed. He then called a local broker who dealt in precious metals and purchased some platinum. Caleb was committed to creating every aspect of Lainey's ring with his own hands.

Over the next three nights Caleb worked furiously to mold the platinum setting exactly to his design. It was intricate and one of a kind. When he was satisfied that it was perfect he waited patiently for the diamond to arrive and then placed the flawless diamond in the setting. He smiled when it was completed. He wanted to show it to someone but his big mouth family would never keep his secret. Other than Henry. So, he got into his car and drove over to Henry's house. It was late but he knew Henry would get out of bed to see him. A sleepy Henry opened the door worried that something was wrong, but when Caleb opened his hand and showed him the ring, Henry smiled, hugged his brother and rubbed his head.

"About time. She's an amazing women Caleb. You are a lucky man. That ring is incredible. I can't believe you made that." After Caleb swore Henry to secrecy, Caleb went home and stared at the ring for hours before finally falling asleep. It was moments like this that Caleb missed Tongo. He would have been the first person he showed the ring too if he had been there.

Tongo had been in Samoa now for six weeks. Ivy joined Tongo after two weeks and to everyone's surprise, Tongo's mother approved. She was desperate to be a grandmother and she could see that Tongo was so in love that she decided to go with the flow and embrace Ivy even though she wasn't an islander. For Ivy's part, she loved Tongo's culture and immersed herself in the traditions learning to cook and the various expectations of a Samoan partner. Tongo had called Caleb to give him an update and told him that once Ivy saw believed that she was accepted and their relationship was solid she agreed to finally sleep with him. They went off to the capital city of Apia and spent a long weekend and never left the bed. Tongo was blissfully happy and he would be returning home in early October. Ivy had already returned as she had to get back to her dance studio. Caleb saw Ivy when he dropped Vivi off for lessons and she looked happier than he had ever remembered. He was happy for Tongo and Ivy but happier that Tongo would be coming back home.

Caleb didn't have a lot of time to miss Lainey, although he thought about her constantly. Grey House Design was getting more press and attention then they had in months. The reason…Evangeline LeBeau. Her work and her situation as a blind architect was getting attention from buyers and the press. Her designs were phenomenal and while she created, Caleb fine-tuned her work and took the calls that came in from all over the world looking for designs by Grey-LeBeau. They worked closely together and late into the evenings. When Caleb would tell Evangeline it was time to call it a day, she would resist and try to get him to keep working late into the night. He would laugh at her and tell her they had plenty of time…what was the rush…relax…but she just couldn't. Caleb loved her commitment but he had been working far too many hours neglecting Vivi and there were evenings he left Evangeline working to get home to his daughter. Because of her blindness, he wouldn't leave her alone in the building so he would wait until Thomas would arrive to pick up his wife and then he would go home, sometimes just in time to read Vivi a bedtime story. Viviana wasn't happy with her Papa, but Caleb had never worked with another architect that had inspired him as much as Evangeline and he was enjoying his work more than he could remember.

 **Caleb**

My damn palms are sweating. I am so nervous. I am pretty sure Lainey will say yes but now I am second guessing my decision to ask her in front of one thousand people or however many are here at this event. But it just made sense. My entire family as well as Lainey's family is here, all of her skating friends are here and hundreds of her committed fans. Besides this will get the press off our ass and all those Twitter fuckers that keep insisting her and Brian are a couple and we are a ruse.

"Uncle Caleb…I want to take my dumb tie off." I look up at Steele who has gotten out of his seat and leaning on both my knees.

"I know buddy…ties suck don't they? But you look like a major stud. In fact, I am a bit worried that when Lainey sees you she will forget about me." Steele's face gets bright red and I love how he can't stop laughing. God I miss being a little kid.

"That is disgusting Uncle Cal. I hate girls. They are super gross and they talk too much." I can't help but laugh. Steele doesn't have any sisters and he tolerates his girl cousins. He is eight years old. I wasn't a big fan of girls back then either.

"That will change. You know what Steele? Someday you are going to like girls…a lot. You will even kiss them. Right on the lips." I make a kissing face and he covers his face groaning. Grey joins us and starts laughing.

"I like girls Uncle Cal. I tried to kiss Karolee Winters at recess but she ran and then told the teacher."

"You are disgusting Grey." Steele shakes his head. "Can I take this stupid bow tie off Uncle Cal. Please?"

"No buddy keep it on. You guys better go sit. There is Aunt Mia. She is getting ready to talk and then the show is going to start. Remember Steele…if my girlfriend looks at you, I might have to knock your socks off." Steele and Grey start laughing and Henry tells them to get back in their seats just as Jax gets up and pulls them to their seats. The lights dim and there is a carpet on the ice and my Aunt Mia walks out dressed to the nines.

"Good Evening and welcome to the PTSD Benefit on Ice starring Seattle's own Lainey Montgomery…the Olympic Gold champion at this year's Olympics." The crowd cheers and I find myself ridiculously proud. Vivi crawls up onto my lap and whispers in my ear that she is anxious to see Lainey.

"We are so fortunate because Lainey brought with her a few friends. Joining Lainey are all the medal winners at his year's Olympics, both the individual skaters and couples. They have been on tour in Europe all summer and anxious to go home to their own countries. But Lainey asked them to support this great cause which is very personal to the Grey family and impacts many of our local veterans and others who have been impacted by traumatic occurrences. The Grey family knows the devastation that PTSD can cause. It is not just the individual impacted but the entire family. Many of those impacted have benefitted from the programs that the foundation provides, the wonderful trained service dogs that provide comfort and support and therapeutic services and excursions that bring comfort and a sense of tranquility. Your generous donations will allow the foundation to continue to support those who need our help and understanding. On behalf of the foundation and the entire Grey family, we thank you all so very deeply for your support." The crowd claps and I look down as I feel many eyes upon me. The entire auditorium knows my story.

When the spotlight comes on to the center of the stage, I am mesmerized at the goddess on the ice. Lainey is breathtaking in her white sequined body fitting outfit. God, she has a smoking body. I turn around quickly and punch Ted in the leg as I could hear him mumbling to Henry that Lainey is ridiculously hot. The music comes on and she skates gracefully and flawlessly bringing the crowd to a standing ovation. She follows up her opening performance by skating with Brian, the men's Gold Olympic Champion or as the pain in my asses on Twitter call them, Brainey. Together they make the crowd scream out when he lifts her high over his head and then throws her having her land perfectly. God, she is beautiful and graceful. How did I get so lucky? I look at my daughter who is smiling and clapping the entire time. Vivi is so enthralled with skating that she is on the ice almost daily and really getting good at it.

The performance is over with Lainey finishing the show skating to her Olympic winning performance of Nessum Dorma. The crowd is on their feet and I am whistling and yelling like a mad man. The entire skating cast is taking their bow but the Seattle crowd is only cheering for Lainey. I see Aunt Mia make her way back to the ice along with the President of the PSTD Foundation and that is my sign to take Vivi and go back stage. I help Vivi change her clothes.

"Stay back here until I call you out, then you bring Lainey the flowers. Can you keep a secret for a few minutes Princessa?" She tells me yes with big eyes. I have waited until the last second so she wouldn't be able to give away my plans to anyone. "I am going to ask Lainey to marry me and give her a pretty ring." Vivi gasps and covers her mouth.

"Will she be my mommy then?"

"Yes…baby she will be your mommy." Vivi hugs me so tight I feel like my neck is going to break. I knew she wouldn't be able to contain her excitement.

I slowly walk out checking my breast pocket to make sure that the ring is still there.

"And…again on behalf of the Grey family and the PTSD Foundation, we thank each of you amazing skaters for your time tonight. Now, representing the Grey family and someone who first hand knows about PTSD is my nephew and Seattle's most fabulous architect…yes I am a proud Auntie…Caleb Grey." I kiss my aunt and take the microphone.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you for being here tonight to support this great cause. As my Aunt shared with you, I know first-hand the despair PTSD can cause. But every year hundreds of our countries veterans are not as fortunate as I have been with the resources to combat the symptoms behind this affliction. The foundation provides assistance to those who are in desperate need and with your generous contributions they will be even able to do more. I have a check here for two million dollars that I would like to provide to the organization that provided me with my service dog some years back…" The crowd stands up and starts cheering and I hold my hand up to silence them. "I also have a check from the Grey Foundation for three million dollars. Thank you for all you do." The crowd can't stop clapping and shouting. I shake the hand of the foundation president and give him the checks and he is blown away. It feels good to support a cause that is so close and relevant to our family. I turn around and wink at Lainey who is standing with the other skaters right behind us.

"There is one more thing before we go to the tent outside and start dinner, the silent auction and the festivities. Lainey, can you come here?" I turn to face Lainey and her fellow skaters push her forward. She tip-toes on the carpet, still in her skates. I pull her close. "First of all, thank you baby for bringing all of your amazing skating comrades here tonight. I know it has been a long summer for you and you are anxious to get home to your families. So, thank you to each of you and also for watching out for my girl all summer while you were touring." I pull Lainey close again and see that she is blushing.

"Lainey Montgomery, you are America's Sweetheart and Seattle's own princess." I move away a few inches and get down on my knee. "But Lainey you are my heart, you healed it baby…you are my soul…you brought it back to life and you are my everything. Will you be my heart, my soul and my Queen forever? Will you marry me?" The crowd is screaming so loud and cheering that I am shouting. Lainey is covering her mouth and then her face. She is mouthing, "oh my god" but laughing and then nods yes. I fumble for the ring in my jacket and place it on her finger and I stand up and she falls into my arms and we kiss egging the crowd on even more. "I love you Lainey."

"I love you Caleb so much. Oh my god…wait where is Vivi?" She pulls away and looks over to where we were sitting, but I pull her over and nod towards the curtain. Vivi comes out in her little skating outfit and skates out onto the ice carrying a dozen roses making the crowd clap. She skates well and when she gets to the carpet I pick her up and then place her down in front of Lainey. She grabs onto Lainey who bends down and hugs her.

"Are you going to be my mommy? Did you say yes to Papa?" Lainey nods and kisses Vivi on the nose.

"Okay everyone…let's head to the dinner and festivities and leave Seattle's love birds to revel in this exciting moment." I vaguely hear Aunt Mia as I am kissing Lainey and pick up Vivi so we can all hug. I feel my arm being pulled and I turn to see Ted who hugs me with a big smile on his face. I look past him and I see Jax holding Phoebe's hand as she steps over the low wall and then rips her heals off and comes running at me on the carpet.

"Finally!" My sister is jumping up and down, hugging both Lainey and me. I look past her and see my mom standing silently holding her clutch next to her heart. I pull away and walk over to my mom and hug her tight.

"Oh Caleb…Caleb…Caleb. I'm so thrilled. She is just perfect for you, and I couldn't be happier." My mom holds my face. "I can't believe you kept this such a secret."

"No…Henry knew and Lainey's Uncle. But I didn't want anyone to ruin it. Are you really happy for me mom?"

"So happy! We adore Lainey." My mom pulls away from me to hug Lainey and my dad pats me on the back and pulls me in for a hug.

"Wow...I can honestly say I had no idea. Did you get the ring at Cartier's?" Of course, my dad would want to know that.

"No…I made it myself." My dad grins.

"Of course you did. Where did you get the diamond?" I just shake my head. My dad can't stand that he wasn't in on this. I fill him in and he hugs Lainey and looks at the ring and nods with approval. "Wow Caleb…I need to commission you to make mom something."

Lainey and I are surrounded my both our families and the press has swarmed us asking for a statement. After pictures and family time, Lainey changes into her gown then we head into the dinner and reception. All the grandchildren are sent home and we have the rest of the night to dance and celebrate our engagement.

"You look stunning Lainey." I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. "Are you as happy as I am?"

"I am the happiest woman in the world. The ring is amazing Caleb. I can't believe you made this. It is gorgeous and it means so much to me."

"A gorgeous ring for a gorgeous woman. How did I get so lucky?" We are in our own world. I just want to get her home so we can celebrate our engagement the way I know best. I want to make love to my girl. "Vivi is spending the night at Phoebe's tonight. The Sawyers have all the kids. So…let's go. Let's head over to the penthouse. I want to get out of here." I whisper against her lips, kissing her between each word.

"Isn't it a bit obvious if we leave so early?" Lainey smiles and me but I know she wants to get out of here as bad as I do.

"I really don't give a fuck. Let's go." I grab her hand and we sneak out before anyone can see us.

"I can't believe we are getting married. Wow. The ring is gorgeous and the proposal in front of everyone we love, the fans and my colleagues was perfect. I am so happy Caleb!" Lainey reaches up and kisses me as we ride up the elevator to the penthouse. I am holding her hand looking at the ring. "I can't believe how beautiful the ring is. You should be so proud of it. It is unreal. You did an amazing job. You are so thoughtful that way." I push her hair off her shoulder and kiss it softly and then work my way under her chin and around her slender neck, nibbling behind her ear making her shiver. I run my finger up her arm and I can feel the goosebumps on her arm and I harden when I see her nipples peak through her dress. I grin against her ear and whisper to her softly.

"I am ridiculously horny right now Lainey. I won't bullshit you about that. But I don't want to rush tonight. I want to make love to you all night."

"I will do whatever you want. But right now…I just want you inside of me Caleb. I want you touch me everywhere."

"Everywhere?" I wink at her. I am always bugging her about letting me have her ass, and nine out of ten times the answer is no.

"Maybe. But first, let's make love."

I like that idea. We head to the bedroom where we spend the night making love, throw a little kink in the mix and wear each other out. When we finally have had enough of each other, neither of us can move. We end our night of sex with me taking her hard from behind. I am so exhausted I rest my head on her back when I am finished, falling on top of her making us both laugh.

I kiss her ear, pull her hair back, trying to catch my breath. Lainey is breathing hard as well. I pull out of her and turn her over and see the tear streaks on her cheeks. "Babe…what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No Caleb. I am just happy to be home. Happy you will be mine forever and so in love with you." I pull her close and hold her. She is all I need. She is everything I want.

 **Five Weeks Later**

Life is good. Lainey, Vivi and I have moved into one of my spec homes while we break ground on our new home. We are starting to get some normality to our life. Vivi started kindergarten last month and goes to school half a day. Lainey goes to the warehouse often where construction is underway for her skating academy. To my surprise, she has so many students lined up she is turning some away. The school won't open until the new year but with all of her promotions and publicity appearances she doesn't have as much time to dedicate to the skating school anyway. She has been working on the wedding details and I have reluctantly agreed to wait to get married until late May. If I had my way we would have had a Christmas wedding making a short engagement, but we have succumbed to pressure from my mom and Mama Jean to do an outdoor wedding.

I have been slammed at work. We are getting so much publicity and Evangeline is working around the clock. I have her working on one very important assignment. I want to make an indoor wonderland skating rink on our new property. I have pretended that I am not much interested in our house, but that is to keep Lainey from going over there to see the progress. I really want to surprise her and by acting indifferent and acting like not much is being done at our house, I have managed to keep her at bay.

I am working at my desk on a project when Bryce comes running into my office.

"Caleb…something is wrong with Evangeline. She was at her desk and she fell back and she is having some sort of seizures. The ambulance is on its way." I don't hesitate. I jump up and run down the stairs to the floor and see people around Evangeline who appears subdued but unconscious.

"Give her room…everyone back up." I hear Jo, my second in command yelling out as the EMT's make their way through the design floor.

"Bryce, call Thomas, her husband." I watch the ambulance crew put Evangeline on a stretcher. She is ghastly pale and sweaty. The paramedics are asking if there is anything wrong with her. I pull one of them aside and explain that she had a brain tumor that caused her blindness but I am under the assumption that she is okay now.

"You want to follow her Caleb. I will go get the car." Brett, my temporary CPO is at my side. I nod and we make our way to follow the ambulance.

Four hours pass when Thomas finally finds me in the waiting room. I haven't called anyone. Lainey is on a photo shoot and I don't want to disturb her. Jo has joined me. Thomas looks defeated and he sits down next to me.

"How is she? What is going on?" Thomas shakes his head looking drained.

"She doesn't want you to know Caleb. But…I can't bullshit you. It's her brain tumor. The cancer is everywhere. She has been working to finish everything…leave her god damn legacy. But there isn't anything they can do for her at this point. They are going to give her some meds and send her home. She wants to work until her last breath."

"What? Are you sure there isn't anything that can be done?" Thomas looks down and rubs his eyes. They are bloodshot.

"No Caleb…there wasn't ever anything that could be done. This has always been terminal for Evie. Look, she wanted to die working with you. She could have seen the world, been with family, completed a number of things on her bucket list. The reality is…you were here bucket list. She wanted the opportunity to work alongside you. She thinks you are the greatest designer that ever lived. To know that she could be mentored and work alongside you even for this short time made her happier than she has ever been. Thank you for making my girl happy." I am speechless and devastated. How could someone so vibrant and awesome be dying? I guess intellectually I knew it was a possibility with her situation, but never wanted to believe it.

I am desperate to do something. She has become my artistic equal. We would laugh about how we were the stereotypical tortured artist and we wore that title well. We collaborate without a single disagreement. We are so alike. She has become not only the first person to ever challenge me professionally, but my friend. I feel robbed, angry and so profoundly sad. Then I look at Thomas and see his pain is so deep, I can't be selfish about this. I need to be there for him. "What can I do? Name it. Are you sure the diagnosis is firm? We know the greatest doctors in the world. Surely something can be done for her."

Thomas stands up and takes a deep breath. "No Caleb. It is in her liver and throughout her body. Trust me…I wish there was something you could do. But she is in immense pain, I don't even want her to suffer like this anymore. But…if you can let her work until she says she can't. That would mean everything. Even if she is working from home. She has some projects she wants to finish. She wants her own legacy. Please if…"

I cut him off. "Of course. But I don't expect that from her. I don't want to take away the time you have left with her."

"This is what she wants Caleb. Please. I just want her happy. She wants to talk to you." I close my eyes. I hate this.

"Sure. Anything." I get up and follow Thomas down the quiet hallway and walk into the room where Evangeline is lying in a bed with an IV and a monitor beeping incessantly. It is like nails on a chalkboard to me. I hate hospitals. The sound and smells all to reminiscent of my long time in the hospital after the stabbing. I silently walk over to the bed.

"Evie…I'm back and Caleb is with me."

"I know. I recognize the way his shoes sound when he walks and his after shave. I can smell it."

"Oh…sorry. I hope it isn't too strong." I always forget how intuitive Evangeline is.

"No. It is lovely." She pauses and folds her hands. She looks like she is in pain. "I'm so sorry Caleb."

"Sorry? For what?" I can't imagine why she is apologizing.

"For disrupting the work day. For not being totally honest with you about my health. For perhaps not finishing the projects. Caleb…will you please allow me to finish what I can and promise me that you will personally finish whatever I can't. I know I have no right to ask this…but whatever I don't finish…I would like you to finish. I kind of think we are on the same wave length. I mean I am nowhere as talented as you but…"

"Evangeline you have my word. Whatever you want? I will be honored to complete whatever you can't finish. And happy to give you whatever you need to finish what you can. You are the most talented individual I have ever had the pleasure to work with. Whatever I can do." I look down. I feel sick to my stomach. This is so fucking unfair.

"Caleb…please don't be sad. I have fulfilled my dream of working with you. It has meant more to me than you can even begin to know. Thank you. I just really want to finish the San Francisco City Center designs and of course the rink for Lainey."

"No don't worry about rink. The City Center…put what you can into that. I have to believe that will be your legacy. It is an amazing design and I promise you…I promise you that your name will go on the building cornerstones."

"No. It should say Grey House Design. Caleb, you don't owe me that."

"It will say Grey House Design by Evangeline LeBeau. You have my word." I can barely talk. The lump in my throat is so big and I am fighting tears.

"Caleb…one more thing. I know this is a lot to ask of you. But please I beg of you…please don't tell anyone I am dying. Please. Not the other designers, our clients, anyone. I know I am asking a lot of you to keep this secret. But it is so important that people not pity me. I can't stand the pity. That is why I didn't want you to know. It changes everything. I know asking you to keep this from Lainey, Bryce and other designers is wholly unfair…but please?"

"Evangeline…I can't keep this from Lainey."

"Please Caleb. She is so happy planning your wedding and so kind. I don't want her to be sad. I implore you not to tell anyone."

"Jo knows. She was sitting out there when Thomas came out." I sound almost desperate.

"Please…please no one else."

I don't understand this need for secrecy. I don't understand any of this, but I reluctantly agree. Something tells me that I won't have to keep this secret very long. I hope Lainey will forgive me. I need to talk to her about this, not keep it from her. Why did I just make that promise? One thing I never do though is break a promise.

The past weeks have been a blur. Evangeline came back to work two days after her seizure. We have been working side by side morning noon and night to complete her projects. I have noticed that she can't focus very well, tires easily and somedays she has trouble talking. She can no longer walk without help. The other designers have not let on that they know something is wrong, but the whole building is aware.

I hate that I haven't been able to talk to Lainey about this. I should tell her and betray Evangeline. But I can't bring myself to do it. I know Lainey thinks something is wrong between us…but if anything, this has made feel even closer to her. We need to appreciate every waking second. But, I made a promise. Once again, I find myself keeping a deep secret from someone I love. I am just trying to get through this and help Evangeline finish her projects. Every day I expect Evangeline to tell me it will be her last day at work. She is getting weaker and weaker. I have her working in my office right by my side. Sometimes she needs to stop and lay down on my couch and rest. Thomas is always nearby, in the kitchen reading or close enough that if Evangeline needs to leave for a nap, he can take her home, but she always comes back.

Today her final project is almost complete. We have worked ten hours straight. I know I need to call Lainey and let her know I will be home soon, but I am afraid to stop working. I can tell the end is near and we need to finish this project. The San Francisco City project may be the most intricate and fabulous project Grey House Design has ever put their name too. The work is meticulous and I am both proud of the work and overwhelmed. Evangeline will never live long enough to see the building completed. She won't live to read the reviews and hear the praise of her work. She will never know the fame or the glory of building something that will last the ages. She will die before it is completed. We work in silence side by side in my office, only communicating when we want to make changes or question our work. Finally, there is no more tweaking, no more revising. The work is flawless and it is done.

I stand up and stretch and I see that Evangeline is weak and tired.

"Are you okay? Should I go get Thomas to help you? What can I do?" I don't know what I can do for her. She looks over at me and she is crying. "Evangeline. Are you okay?" She nods then shakes her head.

"I am profoundly sad that we are done. I don't have it in me Caleb to start anything knew. I am ready to go home to Canada now. I want to die with my mother holding my hand and in Thomas arms. I will leave in the morning. Thank you for giving me this."

"No Evangeline. Please don't go yet. I am not ready to let you leave us. You have so much to give. So much talent."

"Thank you Caleb for teaching me so much in such a short time. For allowing me to learn from the best and to have a legacy…even if it is small." I walk over to her as I see her trying to get up and grab her arm and help her stand.

"Evangeline. You are the most talented designer I have ever met. More than any instructor I ever had, more than any one of I have studied. Your legacy will be that you were so gifted and never even came close to reaching your prime. I learned from you. It is me that should be thanking you." She turns towards me and the tears fall freely not only from Evangeline but I am crying as well. I know I will never see her again. She will die before we even break ground on her project which will undoubtedly be known as one of the most amazing designs of modern architecture. I hold her by both arms and she looks up at me and kisses me softly on each cheek.

"Be happy Caleb Grey. I know you carry your sadness deep inside you. It is in your voice…and in your work. You are such a complex man…but you must enjoy your life. You were spared and given a second lease on life. If you only knew how lucky you are. Be happy." I pull her close and hug her tight. I will never know anyone like her again. The most creative genius I have ever met and the bravest person I have ever known. I hold her and don't want to let her go because I know when I do, she will leave and go home to die. My heart is breaking and I am crying shamelessly. I hear footsteps and pull back slightly hoping it is Thomas to come take Evangeline home. She is swaying in my arms from exhaustion. I kiss her on the forehead. "Goodbye my friend and greatest colleague." I look up when the door creaks. I am startled to see Lainey.

"Cal…Caleb." I see her catch her breath and immediately tears well in her eyes. She has no idea what is going on and this must not look good. "Caleb…what is this? How could you do this? How could either of you do this?" She doesn't move. She stands paralyzed. I should have filled her in…but I won't let her make Evangeline feel bad. I look over at her sadly and I know she sees the tears in my eyes. She stands by the door frozen waiting for an explanation. I can tell she thinks something more sinister is going on. I step forward and wipe the tears in my eyes that are now spilling down my face. I walk over to Lainey and take her hand after guiding Evangeline to sit back down.

"Come sit down…we need to talk. This hasn't been fair to you Lainey. Come in…we need to tell you what is going on." Lainey seems like she is angry but confused. I understand when she pulls her hand from mine. She looks at her engagement ring. Oh fuck. She has this all wrong. I should have filled her in about Evangeline. But I made a promise not to tell anyone she was dying. I was wrong to keep it from Lainey and be so absorbed in helping Evangeline finish her project before she goes off to fucking die. I have hurt Lainey and I have fucked up…but she has to understand why I was doing this. Goddamn it this is so fucking wrong. She has no idea how hard this has been. I should have told her…but it wasn't mine to tell.

"Lainey this is my fault. I begged him not to tell you. Please come in and let us explain." Evangeline is so weak she can barely talk.

Lainey looks at Evangeline who had been in my arms a few seconds before and stares at her in shock. I think she can see even in this light, that Evangeline is terribly ill. She walks slowly into the room and sits down. Evangeline is barely holding herself up. I look at the door when Thomas walks in with a cup of coffee and looks at his wife.

"Baby…sit down. You don't look well."

"What is going on? Please tell me?" Lainey's voice is shaking.

"Lainey…I'm dying. I have days maybe a few weeks to live. I selfishly asked Caleb to help me finish my projects…and I asked him not to tell anyone. I'm so sorry that this secret has caused you to think something was going on or has kept Caleb from you and Vivi. I haven't been thinking clearly or how this would impact you." Lainey looks at me and then closes her eyes and shakes her head. It is awkwardly silent for several long seconds.

"I'm so sorry Evangeline. You are an amazing woman and I know Caleb thinks the world of you and your talent. If I had known, perhaps I could have offered more support. But you're right this isn't about me. You look very tired. Perhaps you should let Thomas take you home." Lainey is speaking so softly I can barely hear her.

Thomas walks over to Evangeline and helps her up. "I'm sorry Lainey. We are leaving for Canada tomorrow. I am going home. We have finished everything. I was saying good bye to Caleb when you entered the room."

"Please don't apologize to me. Get home and get some rest. Caleb, are you offering your jet to get her home." I nod. I am not surprised that Lainey is being so understanding about Evangeline, but I suspect when they leave she will give me the wrath I deserve.

Tongo helps Thomas carry all of Evangeline's supplies out of the building and when they have all left Lainey stands up and walks to the window. I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders but she pulls away and turns to look at me. The anger and hurt are etched on her face.

"How dare you come near me Caleb. How dare you! You are not ready to be married. You don't understand what being in a relationship means. All you had to do is tell me that you were helping Evangeline with a project because she was gravelly ill. Did you not think I would have supported you to finish her dreams? I feel sick thinking I thought the worse between you do when that poor woman was dying. You set me up to look insensitive and foolish. You kept me completely in the dark…which by the way…I am going to be your wife…there should never have been an agreement to keep a secret from me. I get you are hurting and sad about this wonderful woman who is about to die so unfairly. I get that you were protecting her somehow…but I don't get how you couldn't treat me like the woman you plan to marry in the process. You stopped being mine."

"What do you mean? I am yours Lainey. I love you. Nothing has changed about that. Do you know what I have been going through?" Lainey shakes her head and almost laughs at me. What the hell?

"Caleb…poor, poor Caleb. It is always about you. Poor little Caleb Grey. Well Caleb…let me tell you something. You're not the only one that knows pain. I have spent twenty-two years of my life not belonging to anyone. No mother…no father. I have always been on the edge of belonging. Yes, my Uncle and Aunt love me. But I was only on loan to them. Vivi loves me…but she doesn't belong to me. You were the first person in my life that I thought was mine…but clearly, you're not. Because if you were…you would have trusted me enough to share this terrible horrible thing that is happening to Evangeline with me. But you didn't and because for whatever reason that you promised to keep this from me you make me feel miles away from you. You're not really mine are you Caleb? I don't see how this is going to work. I want to be the most important person in your life…next to Vivi…but I'm not. You know who is the most important person in your life? It's you Caleb. You are so self-absorbed and selfish. I don't know if I can be with you."

"Lainey…don't say that. I love you more than you even know. Baby…please…don't do this. I made a mistake but I don't know what else I could have done."

"You could have talked to me Caleb. You could have trusted me. You promised me no secrets. Yet…here you are…shutting me out. Secrets kill relationships Caleb."

"You're right…please don't leave me. You can't leave us. What about Vivi?"

"Quit throwing Vivi at me all the time. I love her…but I can't do this right now Caleb. I am going home because Lark is there with Vivi. Then in the morning I am packing my things and I am leaving."

"What…no! No Lainey please don't leave us."

"I need space Caleb. And you need to grow the hell up and figure out your priorities. I can't just forgive you for this. My heart breaks for Evangeline and Thomas. But this was on you to share with me. You closed me off and made me think all sorts of things…over what? You made a bad decision to keep this from me Caleb. What else will you keep from me? I don't do secrets and your whole life is one big fucking secret. You had a child for god's sake that you kept from your own family for four years. You are just too fucked up Caleb." I can't lose her so I step in front of her and try and pull her close to me.

"You're right Lainey. I will do anything…please. You are everything to me. Please, please, don't end this."

"I didn't say I was ending us. I said I am leaving for a while. I don't even know where I will go. Maybe the penthouse for a few days. Maybe to Aspen or Denver or home to my family. I just don't want to look at you or see you right now Caleb. Please don't come home tonight. I will get Vivi to school in the morning and explain I have to go away for a few days. Do not…and I mean it Caleb…don't call me or follow me or have your goons follow me. Give me space and time. And take this until I am ready to talk to you." She takes her ring off her finger. "When and if you grow up and figure out what having a partner means, then I will put that ring back on my finger. Not until then."

"No …no Lainey please no." She tries to give me her engagement ring but I hold my hands up refusing to take it. She turns and places it on my desk and looks at me sadly.

"If you only knew how much I love you and how much you have hurt me…you would understand why I am walking away. I will be in touch…but please if you love me at all Caleb. Leave. Me. Alone. At least for a while. Please."

I try and talk her into staying and not leaving and I grab her ring and try to put it in her hand. But she refuses to take it. She isn't crying. She is just cold and quiet. When I see that I am getting nowhere and she is determined to leave and not have me near her I concede sadly.

"I don't want to lose you Lainey. I will do anything. If you need some space…fine, then let me walk you to your car. There isn't any security out there. Tongo is driving Evangeline and Thomas home before coming back for me."

"No that isn't necessary."

"It's not an option Lainey. I am walking you out damn it, don't push my patience." I guide her out the door with my hand on her back but she moves so I can't touch her. She pushes her key fob and gets in the car without saying goodbye or goodnight. I watch her pull away and I feel physically ill. I think I just lost her. I did this to us. I can't lose her. I won't give up but I will give her the space she asked for.

It's been five days. I haven't heard a word from Lainey. I of course know where she is. She went to stay with her friend Miki in Denver. I miss her. We can't fix this if she won't talk to me. I haven't gone into work in five days. I can't stand being there. I have put Vivi in bed each night and then drank myself to sleep. I have been hitting it hard with my psychologists and called Peyton over yesterday. There isn't any doubt amongst any of us. I fucked up.

I have text Lainey and written her long emails. She hasn't responded. She did FaceTime Vivi yesterday while I was away. She called Marcella to arrange it. Marcella told me that Vivi was elated and asked Lainey when she was coming home but Lainey didn't promise any date soon. Fuck. I want to fly to Denver to bring her home, but I am trying to respect her.

I am a fucking mess again. When will I get my shit together? I am grieving the loss of Evangeline as a collaborator and friend. Thomas called me last night and told me Evangeline slipped into a coma yesterday. It is just a matter of time. I can't keep making bad choices. I love Lainey so deeply. She is everything I want, yet I know I hurt her. I was wrong. Period. I haven't confided in my family but I know it is time I talk to someone. So, I take a shower, clean up and head over to my parent's house.

I let myself in the house and call out for my mom, but there isn't an answer. I walk down the hallway to my dad's office and find him talking on the phone dictating instructions to his PA at Grey House. My dad, while mostly retired, still has several boards he sits in on, has a major voice still at Grey House and keeps a tight fist on the Mariners. He looks up surprised and motions for me to sit down. I wait.

"And sign it fondly, Christian Grey. Thank you and find out when the next MLB owners meeting is being held. I want to make sure I make that meeting." He hangs up in his typical fashion without saying good bye. At least he said thank you. "Caleb, what brings you over here in the middle of a work day." He pauses and stares at me. "Are you okay? Nothing personal but you look rough. What's wrong?"

I put my head down in my hands and sigh. "I fucked up…yet again Dad. I think I lost Lainey." I spend the next ten minutes filling him in and he leans back and listens not saying much. When I finish, he leans forward.

"Yes…Caleb…you fucked up. I have been there. Trust me I know the pain you caused and the pain your feeling. I withheld information from your mom when we were dating. And I acted out on her and lost her. I had to win her back." My dad tells me about some ex-girlfriend of his named Leila that went after my mom. And then he made a decision to take this woman to get help at a psych ward instead of staying with my mom and that didn't go over too well either. But ironically that was the night he asked my mom to marry him.

"Well that is a sad tale dad, but clearly you had a happy ending. Did you not hear me, Lainey is in Denver and I haven't talked to her in five days. I don't think the boy gets the girl in my story."

"Caleb, that is your decision. Your mom told me to stay the hell away from her too. I remember when she left me and the day she walked into the elevator I went after her and she told me no. She had this cold look in her eyes and I could also see she was heartbroken. I really hurt her."

"What exactly did you do to make her leave? Was it keeping the ex from her."

"No. Yes…well in-directly. I was so worried about my ex attacking your mother, I kept that from her and didn't tell her about it until we got back together. But I was tense, angry about the situation and let's just say I took it out on your mom. That is all you need to know. But…I sent her flowers and then I pursued her again. I didn't let her slip out of my fingers Caleb." I shake my head. I wish it was that simple. "Caleb…you are so much like me. You think by keeping information from the people that love you, they won't find out your flaws and still love you. But it took me a long time to realize, that my family and your mother loved me unconditionally. Lainey loves you…but you can't keep things from her. She isn't just anyone in your life. She will be your wife. The woman who will help raise your daughter and provide you with more children. You love her. She loves you. Get your ass on a plane and make this right. And don't ever keep anything from her again. Trust me…I know from experience. You don't fix this by giving her space."

I don't move for a few minutes. "Dad…am I the most fucked up person you have ever known?" My dad laughs.

"No Caleb…the most fucked up person I have ever known looks back at me in the mirror every day. He is just a few bad decisions away at all times. Like me, you will have to fight your demons the rest of your life. I told you before, there isn't a single day in my life I don't remember being alone with my dead mother. But at some point, you have to let it all go and stop buying into how this defines you. You must tuck it all away Caleb…and convince her she is your life. She loves you deeply. You need to remember that. Lainey is a good person and she has had her own pain to deal with."

"I know she said that to me. I forget that she lost her parents when she was young. She is so close to her Aunt and Uncle it gets lost. But she reminded me that she deals with that every day and is afraid of not having anything or anyone of her own. I need her back dad. Will you and mom take Vivi tonight if I fly to Denver today?"

"Yes of course. Mom is at Aunt Mia's but I'm sure it will be fine. Don't worry about it. Bring her over and go get your beautiful girl back." My dad stands up and pats me on the shoulder. "And Cal…get your damn haircut." I laugh for the first time in days. My dad is always on my ass about my hair. It isn't that long right now, but I do need a haircut.

I get up and call Tongo and arrange to get to Denver. I need to get Lainey back. I need to show her and convince her that we are meant to be together and that I understand why she is upset with me. I didn't intentionally choose to keep her in the dark. I thought I was honoring a dying woman's request. But I hurt her in the process. I know she feels horrible about Evangeline, and would have wanted to step in and help. Not telling her…was wrong. I need to get us back on the right path. This is on me.

 _ **A/N I know some of you will be upset with Caleb, others with Lainey. I wanted to get him fixed with his tendency to keep secrets and isolate himself. Just because he is in love doesn't mean he is cured. And Lainey loves him…but in my mind she has a right to ask him to get this side of him fixed. I also wanted to focus a bit more on his passion for design and show what drives him. His deep respect and common bond with Evangeline made him lose focus of his priorities. I promise you this will finally be the step to make him grow up.**_

 _ **I will do a one shot on Reid since so many have asked for that story line to play out. Then I will be completing this story with one more chapter after the one shot. I simply don't have time to dedicate to this anymore. But I will get this completed soon and not make you wait several months. Remember this does have a HEA.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**It's been so long, you may have to read the chapter before.**

 **Chapter 38: Jumping to Conclusions**

 **Caleb's POV:**

 **One Month later**

I never went after Lainey. I was boarding the jet to go after her. I even text her to tell her I was on my way and she responded that she was anxious to see me and work through this. She said that she missed me and for five minute's I had hope. Then I got the call that Evangeline had died. I was crushed. I knew she was dying. The pain had been raw and it cut to my core just knowing she was going to die. But when I got the actual call, I fell apart. Why was life so cruel? What supreme being decided that this vibrant, talented beautiful human being should die before her life had started? I shed tears most of the way to Quebec.

Tongo text Lainey and told her I wasn't coming but instead I was headed to Quebec to the funeral and to be with Thomas. She offered to meet us there. I didn't care if she came or not. That probably was my first sign that I had gone from wanting her back to being profoundly angry with her. It's like someone pulled the blinders off me and I realized that while I was probably wrong to have kept Evangeline's illness from Lainey, and I didn't handle it right, she left. She didn't try to work through this. She didn't just leave me. She left Vivi. For that, I can't forgive her. She said she wanted to be Vivi's mother. But a mother would never leave her child.

The funeral was two days later. I mostly sat in my hotel room grieving. True grief. I had never worked with anyone that inspired me so deeply. Her talent was remarkable. I grieved for what could have been. I grieved for her and Thomas and the life they didn't have together. I grieved over the friendship we developed in such a short time. And with the grief I grew bitter. I was asked to speak at her funeral. I barely made it through but talked about her talent and her legacy of work. I promised her projects would be completed and thanked Thomas for allowing her to spend her precious last few months inspiring me. I acknowledged that while she thought it was her final privilege to work with me, it was really my privilege to work with her.

Those two days I refused to talk to anyone. Ever the tortured artist I isolated myself and studied Evangeline's work. When Tongo told me that Lainey had arrived I shrugged and told him to find her a hotel room. I didn't want her to stay with me. I didn't have it in me to rehash and dissect what had happened between us. She left us and with that she walked away from our life. She should have been there for me. I know she could argue that had I told her from the get go what was going on with Evangeline, she would have been there, but once she did find out, she made it about us, and not about the tragedy of a beautiful woman dying all too soon. I couldn't get past it.

When Thomas spoke at the funeral, he shared with the very packed church that Evangeline had burdened me with this deep secret, begging my silence so she could live her final days as just an "architect" and not a "dying woman." He shared that she died with deep sorrow knowing that her request for secrecy caused not just me and Lainey problems but denied those she loved the chance to say goodbye. I have been to funerals before where people celebrated the life of the deceased. No one celebrated this cruel untimely death. I had never seen such sorrow gathered in one room from everyone that ever loved her.

After the funeral, Lainey came up to me and grabbed my hand and told me how sorry she was, and asked if we could talk. I remember just staring at her for what must have been a minute. Finally, I pulled my hand away and told her never to contact me again, and she was not ever to call Vivi again. I walked away and didn't look back.

It's been a month and I have spent all of my working time fine tuning Evangeline's projects. I call Thomas daily and even offered him a job in our graphics department, but he turned me down.

I spend every free moment when I am not working with Vivi. I have decided if it's just to be the two of us, then we needed to get on with our lives and live it to the fullest. We have been doing our best. We play, go to my parents, sisters' and brothers houses a lot, color and paint and keep very busy. I've given her more attention than I have ever given her in her entire life.

But…she cries almost daily for Lainey. I had hoped she would stop missing her. But she hasn't. I was honest with her and told her that Lainey and I were not getting married and Lainey was not part of our lives anymore. I had to sleep with Vivi the night I told her it was over, just to calm her down. But even though she understands it is over, she has been relentless asking to speak to her. Lainey has called for her every day and every day Marcella and Tongo have refused to put her through per my instructions. Lainey had text me or called me at least one hundred times begging me to at least let her talk to Vivi. I finally changed my cell number. When Christmas came and Lainey tried to deliver presents for Lainey to my parent's house, I told security to refuse them and not let her through. I realize I pulled the band-aid off abruptly, but I had to for Vivi.

Everyone tells me I am being cruel. But, I am protecting my daughter. Lainey didn't just walk out on me. She walked out on Vivi. If she really loved her, she wouldn't have done that. My mom isn't even speaking to me right now she is so pissed. Ted ripped me a new one and Phoebe actually slapped me. Tongo and I almost came to blows and the only person that seems to understand my point of view is Henry. Even though Timmi left him when her dog was killed before they got married, they weren't engaged at the time and there wasn't a child's feelings at stake. No, I can't forgive Lainey and I am ready to move on.

When I even think about Lainey I get almost physically ill, so I try not to think about her. I do miss her. I did love her. But I can't get past her walking away and I feel like I can't turn back now. So, I have almost removed her from my thoughts. I justify that she didn't want children for several more years, that she is too committed to her career and there are many reasons why I need to forget about her. We wanted different things or at least our timing for what we wanted was off. If I keep telling myself all of these reasons, it is easier to start believing it.

Tonight is the engagement party for Reid and Ansley. They got engaged about a month ago and will be getting married Valentines weekend in Ireland. All the Grey's are attending. I initially didn't want to go to the party but I decided that I need to move on. It's being held in a private room at a restaurant and I promised Reid I would be there. I didn't tell him I was bringing a date, because at the time I didn't know I was bringing anyone. But when I met Vivi's piano teacher last month I noticed deep in my grieving mind that she was incredibly good looking and very sweet. I've spent some time talking to her this past month and today when I picked up Vivi I asked her if she would like to join me tonight. So, I am picking her up in thirty minutes. I had Mike run a background check on her, she is ridiculously boring with not an ounce of scandal or worry around her. Hell, after reading her background check, she is probably a virgin. Doesn't even look like she has had a boyfriend which is shocking as she is very attractive. I should be excited to pick her up, but instead I am stalling and I feel no enthusiasm what-so-ever. But I am committed to moving on.

I get a google alert. I didn't run this by Lainey but felt it was time to announce that we were no longer together, so I had the Grey House PR team release it for late this afternoon. It appears it just hit the media zoo.

 _Famous Architect, designer and privileged member of the Grey Family dynasty, Caleb Grey has confirmed that he and international skating sensation and Olympic Gold Medalist Lainey Montgomery are no longer together and have ended their engagement. Grey had no further comment other than he wished Montgomery well._

I read my phone and for the first time in weeks feel deep regret. I certainly didn't send a release out calling myself famous or privileged but typical media, they turn things around the way they want. Reading this I feel deep sorrow. I really loved her. I wanted to share my life with her. I wanted to have children with her. But its' over now and time to move on. I put on my watch, put my wallet in my pocket, say goodnight to Vivi and Marcella and leave with a brooding Tongo to pick up Tessa.

Tongo hasn't said a word to me all the way over to Tessa's apartment. He takes a call and grunts a few words then hangs up. "Media circus at the restaurant waiting to grill you over the release you put out about you and Lainey. Still want to go? Mike said there are about 50 paps waiting for you." I sigh.

"Yes. I told Reid I would be there." I pause. "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment? You have barely said two words to me in weeks." I look over at Tongo as he pretends to look at his GPS for directions to Tessa's.

"Pretty much until you excavate that fucking stubborn head out of your ass."

"Tongo we have had this discussion already. It's over between Lainey and me."

"Bull fucking shit."

"She left me."

"Fuck Uso…this was a communication break down between two people who love each other. Then you escalate it by refusing to talk to her when she tried to get you to forgive her. You both acted like five-year old's and in the interim, everyone is upset and pissed at you because you know and we know you still love her." He rubs his face a few times. "And Uso…Lainey is not doing well. She has lost so much weight and is a total basket case. She cries all the time."

"Did you go see her after I told you to cut all ties?" I will be pissed if he is communicating with her.

"No…Ivy met up with her for lunch, and you have no god damn say over what Ivy does so don't go there. Anyway, she said Lainey cried so hard they had to leave the restaurant. What the hell are you doing to her and to yourself? I don't fucking get you. I thought I knew you better than anyone. But lately…you are back to being a self-absorbed prick that needs his ass kicked."

I don't say anything. I know he doesn't understand. But I do feel bad that Lainey isn't moving on. I don't hate her. Far from it. I will always love her. Hell, if I were honest I would say I was still in love with her and I miss her terribly. Her laugh, stupid jokes, her easy-going personality. The way she makes me accountable and a better person. I miss her touch and holding her. Her eyes…god I see them in my sleep. But I just don't see us ever being together again. However, knowing she isn't doing well, cuts through my heart and I look out the window wondering for the first time if I have made a mistake.

 **Lainey's POV**

I sit on the floor of the penthouse. Caleb's attorney told me I could stay for as long as I wanted to, but emotionally, I can't be here anymore so I have all my boxes packed and I am just waiting for my cousins and Uncle to come and help me move out. I will go back to their house until I find something else. I still have clothes at the spec house I was living in with Caleb and Vivi, but I haven't wanted to go back and get them, feeling like if I do, it will really be over between Caleb and me. I know he is in profound grief, but I have prayed that he would come to his wits and at least sit down and talk to me. I know I was wrong to leave the day I found out about Evangeline. I should have been angry, but not walked out of their lives. It was childish and so wrong. I was just so frustrated and tired of Caleb and his secrets. But I love him so deeply and miss Vivi so much I can't sleep or eat. I haven't skated in weeks. He changed his number, has blocked my pass to get into his building at work, and I couldn't even get in to see his mother at the Grey's house until she came to the gate and chewed the security team out making them let me in.

When I met with Mrs. Grey she held my hand and was very sympathetic and sad for the way things had turned out. When I begged her to tell me if she thought Caleb would come around or if he still loved me she finally bit her lip and shook her head and said she was afraid that in Caleb's mind it was over. She said the whole family had tried to convince him but he couldn't forgive me for leaving him and Vivi. She also told me that when I first left, Caleb was a mess and was determined to get me back. What changed? I regret so much not taking his calls during that time. If I had…would we be together now?

I haven't cancelled any of the wedding vendors. I just know in my heart we will get married and work through this. But Christmas and New Years have come and gone and the wedding is five months away and we are further from reuniting than ever.

Mama Jean just left and she told me that she is sure Caleb will come around. She reminded me of how much he loved me and all that he had done for me. I pull open the cardboard tube holding the drawing he gave me months ago that depicted our future life together. So many promises. I burst into tears yet again. God Caleb, I miss you so much. I love you. Please come back to me. I never wanted this to end. I told him when I left that horrible day that it was just a break. Had I known this is where it would take us…god I was so wrong to walk out that door. I can't live with this.

My phone dings alerting me that I have a message. It's from Lark.

 _Have you seen the news? I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?_

I scroll through my phone and scream out to no one when I see the announcement ending our engagement. I fall on the floor devastated. He couldn't even tell me he was announcing it to the world. It is truly over.

"No, no, no. Caleb why? I love you so much." I am alone but I scream out in pure anguish. I can't breathe and I don't know how I can go on without him and Vivi.

After what must be an hour and hundreds of text messages from concerned friends and family I finally pull myself off the floor and torture myself by turning on the news. Once again, I am gutted to the ground as the news shows Caleb's hand on the back of a pretty woman escorting her into a restaurant ignoring shouts about our terminated engagement and inquiries as to who his date is. He ignores everyone then takes her hand and leads her into the restaurant. Knowing that it is really over, and I will never love anyone like I love Caleb, I slowly get up, push my hair back, stumble over to the bourbon and drink in several gulps finishing the rest of the bottle. Wiping my eyes and mouth, I open the sliding doors and step out onto the balcony.

 **Caleb's POV**

"You look nice." I open the door for Tessa and she gets in the back seat. She is quite young. Maybe 20 or 21. Now that I see her dressed up I can see that she is even prettier than I thought, but also seems overwhelmed and damn…so young. I feel like I have lived ten life times and she couldn't possibly relate to my life.

"Is he your chauffeur?" She whispers to me and nods towards Tongo. I roll my eyes. Tongo keeps the car in park per my instructions.

"My security. He would be offended if you called him my chauffeur." She nods and I feel like a prick for admonishing her. "Hey before we leave you should know that the media just announced that my engagement has been called off and the media are waiting for me in droves. It might be a bit uncomfortable for you to be with me tonight. So, if you want to change your mind, I understand and we can do this another time." She doesn't say anything for a few seconds and deep inside I hope she says she doesn't want to go. I feel like a dick announcing my engagement is over and an hour later have another woman on my side.

"No. I'm okay with it. I really am excited to be with you tonight Caleb. Unless of course you feel uncomfortable."

"Um…well it might get awkward. But once we get past the paps it will be fine."

"I'm so excited. When I told my friends we were going out they didn't believe me. They said you were engaged so I am glad you announced that it is over. I can't believe you asked me out. My mom wants me to send her a picture so I can prove I am with you. Can we do a selfie?" I don't say anything but it kind of pisses me off that she seems to be star struck a bit. Her NDA explicitly stated she can't talk about us. I remind her of it and she apologizes saying she didn't understand it totally. I tap on Tongo's shoulder to let him know we will be proceeding although I really want to turn around and go home…alone.

We ride over to the event in silence. I can't stop thinking about Lainey. Did I owe it to her to talk about the end of our engagement before making the announcement? I mean we haven't even talked in a month. She knows it is over. She's the one that gave me her ring back. I know she has told everyone she hoped we would bet back together. But I still feel like a complete dick.

Tessa reaches over and takes my hand and I flinch. I'm not ready for her to touch me. This is just a first step for me. I have no intentions of taking her home and fucking her. I don't even see myself kissing her good night. God…would I be a bigger prick if I told Tongo to turn around and take Tessa home? I can't do this. What am I doing? I miss Lainey. I can't touch anyone but Lainey. What have I done? Why am I even doing this? Just as I am about to say something, Tongo puts the car in park and jumps out practically throwing me to the wolves. He won't have my back on this, he is too pissed. He opens my door and before I can say anything he walks around and gets Tessa's door. I take a deep breath and with regret walk around to the front of the car and escort Tessa past the paps who are in a frenzy shouting at me from every direction.

"When did you and Miss Montgomery end your relationship?"

"Was it because of your date?"

"Who is your date?"

"Is Lainey seeing Johnny again?" I flinch and feel pissed thinking about her with him.

"Did you know Lainey was in a car accident yesterday?"

I stop in my tracks and look for the reporter that yelled that message out. I rush over.

"Was she hurt?" I shouldn't reply to him, but I panic and go up to him wondering why I wasn't told this information.

"No…she wasn't. I misspoke but while I have you…" I almost punch the fucker but put my hand on Tessa's back and lead her inside. She grabs my hand and I again flinch but pull her inside and into the cove between the rest rooms. Suddenly I see white spots and I know I am having the start of a panic attack. I can't breathe. It's been so long – at least a year but I feel the walls caving in on me and look out for Tongo but he isn't anywhere near. He must be parking the car.

"Caleb are you alright. What are we doing standing here? Shouldn't we go inside to the party?" I hear Tessa's voice but I only see Lainey's face. I feel Lainey's presence…or something stronger calling to me. Is Lainey hurt? Is she okay? I should have called her to tell her I made the announcement. I still love her. I can't breathe. I need to get to Lainey. I need to go…but I can't breathe. I can't move. I vaguely notice Ted…or is it Henry next to me?

"Caleb…Caleb…what are you doing? You okay? Caleb…look at me…what is going on?" I hear Ted's voice. "Who are you?" I think he is talking to Tessa.

"I'm Tessa. I'm Caleb's date."

"Okay Tessa you need to go sit down on that bench for a second. I'm Caleb's brother and I need a minute with him." I can't move but feel Ted open the men's room door and push me inside. He takes his phone out and I see him texting. I bend down and breathe like I've been told but nothing is stopping these strong vibes I am having that Lainey is not okay. Something is wrong.

The doors barge open and I hear Tongo talking to Ted and then Mike enters. Tongo gets in my face.

"Uso…look at me. Ua lava. Ua lava! O'ai oe?" Tongo repeats this over and over again.

"What the fuck brought this on? He hasn't had one of these in at least a year, has he?" Ted's voice is alarming. He sounds panicked. Tongo loosens my tie.

"O'ai oe? Caleb" Tongo puts his hand on my neck. "I haven't been talking to him much. It's my fault. I haven't been getting in his head. He's coming around. Breath Uso."

"Who's the little college girl out in the hall?" I hear Ted ask Tongo.

"Vivi's piano teacher. He hasn't been seeing her, he just asked her out for tonight. First date." Ted grumbles something but I don't hear what it was. Then I hear him tell Mike to take her home. I finally get enough air and the cold sweat that follows a PTSD panic attack runs down my face. I lean over in the sink and wash my face with cold water.

"Uso…O'ai oe?" Tongo shouts this time and I mumble my name like Peyton taught me, until I feel the numbness wain. Then I remember why I panicked.

"Tongo…take me to Lainey. I know something is wrong. I feel it. Please." I hear my own voice imploring him. My heart is racing so fast and I have never felt such a strong intuition that something was wrong.

Ted grabs me by the jacket.

"You dumb mother fucker. Of course, something is wrong. You announce to the whole damn world that you dumped her and didn't even call her and let her know. Now that I know you are okay I feel like knocking your fucking teeth out." I push past him.

"Please Tongo…hurry. I know something is wrong. Get the car and take me to Lainey."

I hear Tongo murmer "Thank fuck," and run out the door. I wait leaning against the bathroom wall for a few seconds before grabbing the door.

"Please tell Reid I'm sorry. I have to go. I can't explain it Ted I have to go to Lainey."

"I hope for your sake she is okay. But if you go to her…make this right Caleb. Grow the fuck up and make this right." He pats me on the face and I open the door running past the media and jump in the car with Tongo.

"Is she at the penthouse?" I see Tongo look at his phone and track Lainey's number. I knew he wouldn't stop keeping an eye on her even though I told him to. He confirms that she is there and we drive quickly to the penthouse where I jump out of the car before he even comes to a complete stop. Unfortunately, I have to make my way past the media, camera's and paps who call out my name. Of course, they are here waiting to pounce on Lainey. I go to the front door and several policemen stop me.

"Sir, you can't enter the building."

"Why not? I have a place here I need to get inside."

"Sorry we had a jumper about fifteen minutes ago. No one in the building until we get the ambulance and coroner crews squared away." I can't breathe.

"Who jumped? Please…my um…girlfriend…is up there. I need to get to her."

"Sorry we can't tell yet. It was a woman but that is all we know."

My heart races, my head pounds, my body goes numb and I almost fall to the ground but not before getting my strength and pushing past the cops. I get to the elevator and press the button only to be pulled back by the cops.

"Look I am Caleb Grey. I own this whole fucking building and if you don't let go of me I will fuck your careers up so fast you won't know what hit you. Now let me go."

"Show us some ID. If your Caleb Grey I will let you go up." I pull my wallet out of my suit coat jacket and flash it as the elevator doors open. He nods and I enter the code, praying Lainey hasn't changed the code. It has never taken so long to get to the top floor. I am sweating and shaking. Please god, don't let it be her. What if I have lost her? What the fuck is wrong with me? I did this to us. The doors finally open and I run through the hallway.

"Lainey! Lainey! Lainey!" I see the balcony doors open and the curtains are bellowing in the wind and I freeze. No, no, no. I am paralyzed. I can't move. I begin to cry. I am sobbing. I scream out "NO." I am wailing just standing in the living room screaming out.

"Caleb. What are you doing here? What is wrong?" I stop and I see her. Is she a vision? Is she real?

"Lainey?" I practically run to her. "Lainey, baby is it you?' I am crying like a baby. I grab her into my arms and even though I feel her stiffen she finally puts her hand on my face. I can tell she has been crying too and seeing me she begins to sob. "I thought you jumped. Someone jumped but before that I had this panic attack and I couldn't be without you. I had to get to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I still love you so much…baby I thought I lost you…I can't live without you. I need you. I love you. Please…Please." I am holding her so tight I doubt she can breathe. She is sobbing so hard I feel her wet tears on my shirt. She is squeezing me almost as tight as I am squeezing her.

"Caleb…I can't believe you are here. I thought you were out with someone else." She can barely talk she is crying so hard. "I saw the announcement then I saw the news and you were with some girl…and I couldn't breathe so I stepped outside. I heard all these sirens and saw flashing lights below, but didn't know someone actually jumped. Oh god Caleb, I can't believe you are here. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I left that day. I was wrong. If you will give us another chance I will never ever leave you again. I will give up my contracts – start a family right away- whatever you want…please, please tell me you are here because you want that too."

We are both crying so hard we can hardly speak. I kiss her cheek, her nose, her mouth and we are one big sloppy, snotty, mess but we kiss anyway telling each other that we love each other over and over again between kisses. What was I thinking? Just having Lainey in my arms again feels like home.

We stand in place for what feels like hours but in reality, it is only about fifteen minutes. Finally, I pull us over to the sofa and almost force Lainey on my lap. I can't let her go ever again.

"Lainey…I don't want to spend hours on end over what happened. I want us to move forward. But…if we are to move forward, we can't ever let this happen again."

"I was so hurt Caleb that you had shut me out, but I should have never ever walked out on you and Vivi. I'm better than that. But no more secrets between us, please promise me Caleb."

"No more secrets from me and no more promotional contracts for you. I mean it Lainey. I want you to have your skating school and I will do whatever it takes to help you with that. But putting our lives on hold for all of your fucking contracts, endorsements and travel is not something I can live with. I want more babies, and I want you home, not half way around the world every week."

"But Caleb…some of it I really like to do. Like I was asked to be one of the commentators at the next winter Olympics in Finland. I want to do that, but can't you and Vivi come with me. It is only for two weeks."

I smile. Actually, smile. The first time in weeks. "Does that mean that you are willing to give up all the other shit that has you gone every other week. And just settle in to being the owner and amazing coach at your own skating school, home every night to let me make love and fuck you senseless? Help tuck Vivi in bed every night, have my babies and be satisfied with moody, mercurial Caleb Grey?" Lainey scoots closer to me on my lap and whispers with a smile.

"Yes, it does. But I must ask you one thing. I'm sorry but I have to know." I nod. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Who?"

"Who? The girl you took to Reid's engagement party tonight."

"Vivi's piano teacher? No…fuck no. It was the first time I was ever with her and I wasn't even with her an hour before Mike took her home. So, you know, I haven't been laid since the last time my dick left your hot little pussy."

"Good to know. I haven't been with anyone either, but you probably know that right? Your goons still report my every move, right?" I don't say anything because I actually didn't know as I stopped having her followed, but I didn't think she would be with anyone.

"Is it too soon to take you to the bedroom and fuck the daylights out of you. I have missed you like you wouldn't believe."

"Such a romantic Caleb. Seriously, I don't need to know why you didn't return my calls, I get it. But, is this…am I what you want? I love you so much Caleb, that if you want your freedom…" I kiss her before she can finish her sentence.

"Lainey, I will never deny that Evangeline's death is something I will ever get over. I will never ever recover from it. I will miss her friendship and her artistic talent for the rest of my life. She became very important to me. When she asked me to keep her secret, I was so shocked that she was going to die I didn't think it through. I understand I should not have made that promise, but once I did, I wouldn't betray her."

"I understand Caleb, but if you had just given me something that said we were okay and that you couldn't talk about it. But you just went silent."

"I know. At first, I did understand why you were upset and as you know I tried constantly to get you to talk. But you wouldn't talk to me. But then when she died, and I was so alone…well that is when I got so angry with you. I was so fucking angry with you after the dust settled for not being there for me…but I get it…I brought this on us. I could have told you enough without revealing or betraying Evangeline. And I didn't. It was cruel to shut you out and push you away. But then all I could fixate on was that you left me and Vivi and I was so angry that you walked away without staying behind to work it out…that you left Vivi more than anything else. So, after Evangeline died, I guess I needed someone to blame and you were the person."

"When I went to the funeral, I tried to get to you. I wanted to comfort you and tell you I was sorry for walking away. But you wouldn't even see me or talk to me. Then you completely shut me out again and told me it was over. I was devastated. I have cried morning noon and night for four weeks Caleb. What made you come here tonight? What changed?"

"Tonight, when I picked up Tessa and she reached over and grabbed my hand I fucking freaked out. I couldn't stand having her touch me and all I could think of was you baby. It hit me like a lead brick. I'm sorry I asked her out. I thought I was moving on…but it took being with another woman for five seconds to realize that you're the only woman I could ever be with." I kiss her again and she seems to be thinking about everything I said as she bites her lip and takes a tissue to wipe her nose. Her eyes are so puffy from crying, and she looks so thin. I feel terrible that I put her and all of us through this. "Please I want you back. Please. I want us together, forever."

Lainey is quite for a few minutes. "I want that too. Okay…let's not ever talk about it again. We were both wrong. We have to work on some issues Caleb but…" she smiles and looks up at me shyly. "I want my ring back." She puts her hands on her hips while still straddling me on the couch. I smile.

"A bit presumptuous Miss Montgomery?" She looks hurt. "Kidding. Of course. Tomorrow morning, I will have Tongo bring it over. Hang on, I need to see if Marcella will stay with Vivi tonight."

"No. Let's go home Caleb. We are a family. I want to go home and I need to see Vivi."

What was I thinking this past month? I smile and grab my phone and call Tongo.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"They wouldn't let me come up. Please Uso…is Lainey ok? They said some girl jumped."

"No. She's better than fine. She is sitting here on my lap. Hey, pull around out front. We will be out in ten minutes. We are going home." I hang up from calling Tongo and call Marcella and ask her to keep Vivi up and that I will be home in 30 minutes. Lainey runs through the penthouse and grabs a few things, calls her Uncle to tell him not to come by tonight to get her things and we make a quick exit shocking the press when we walk out hand in hand together. I laugh when I think how confused they must be.

I feel a bit guilty for the way I left Tessa so I tell Lainey I am going to text her and show her the text.

 _I am so sorry about tonight. But my heart wasn't in it and I am actually back together with Lainey. I hope this won't cause any hard feelings when I pick up my daughter from her lessons._

 _I'm so glad you are back with her. You were Seattle's greatest couple. You belong together. No hard feelings. Glad you are ok._

Thank fuck for that.

We enter the house and walk through the hallway and hear Marcella reading to Vivi. She is laying down with her head on Marcella's lap half asleep. I nudge Lainey forward.

"Vivi…Viviana. Sweetheart." Lainey walks toward the couch and as soon as she says Vivi's name my daughter bolts off the couch and runs into Lainey's arms. I can't tell if she is happy or sad because she is crying so hard.

"Lainey…Lainey…I missed you. You are here. I can't believe you are here." Lainey picks her up and holds her close rubbing her hair and rocking her back and forth.

"My sweet Vivi. I am so sorry I have been away. I won't leave you again. I love you and missed you so much." Vivi just clutches onto her and I think this really makes Lainey realize how much her absence impacted Vivi. Of course, I was the asshole that refused to let her see Vivi.

After we calmed Vivi down and Lainey put her to bed she joins me in the living room. I hand her a glass of Bailey's…her favorite night cap and pull her to the couch.

"I'm sorry I kept you from Vivi, but you have to understand that I can't have you ever walk out of her life again. You know it took me a long time to make the commitment for this reason. I didn't want to mess with Vivi's life. I know I said we wouldn't go over what happened anymore…it's the past. But, once we get married…you will be her mother. I agreed to let you legally adopt her…but you can't fuck with her emotions ever again by leaving her…even if you get pissed at me." I feel bad lecturing her, but this needs to be said.

"I understand but you know hard I tried to see her. You wouldn't let me even visit. Now that we are back together…we are back together right?" I nod yes. It seems like she wants to say more but holds back.

"What is it?" She shrugs then I know what she wants to say, so I say it. "I promise, I will never keep anything from you again. I own this Lainey. We wouldn't have ever gotten to the place we did if I hadn't made a promise I had no right to make. I'm sorry."

We talk about how we will move forward and for now we decide we will keep our wedding as planned. She gets me to agree to several premarital counseling sessions and I get her to agree to break her contract to travel again next summer for a series of shows she just committed to. When we have finally spent three hours talking and hashing out only what needed to be said, I pull her close to me.

"Have we talked enough?" She smiles shyly and I stand up holding my hand so that I can pull her off the couch. We walk slowly back to our bedroom after I turn off some of the lights. I see that Tongo's lights are off and we both check on Vivi who is sound asleep with Bo-Henry right next to her.

When we get to the bedroom I go straight to the dresser and open my top drawer. I pull out her ring and walk over to her. "Give me your hand." She holds it out smiling. She knows what is coming. I slip her ring back on her finger and then kiss her palm. "Don't ever take it off again okay?" She nods and I lean down and kiss her softly. I push her hair back behind her neck and kiss her and whisper in her ear all the things I plan to do to her almost feeling the heat from her blush. I am surprised I am not ripping her clothes off, my need so great for her that I am almost shaking. But it has been a very emotional night and I want to take this slow. I need to make sure this is what she wants too. "Baby, I don't want to rush you or assume, but you know how much I want you?" I keep kissing her neck softly and I rub my hands slowly up her arms and around her back. I feel her shiver.

"Caleb, I think we both need each other." Lainey steps back and kicks off her shoes and slowly removes her shirt one button at a time. When her shirt is open I see her lace bra and groan with need. I reach over and push her blouse off her shoulders and then drop her bra straps so I can kiss her shoulders. I feel her skin raise with goosebumps. I wiggle out of my jacket and with one hand I unbutton my shirt while Lainey removes my cuff links. I pull on her lip with my teeth and then kiss her hard. Her tongue slowly dances with mine as I unclasp her bra and before it hits the ground I have each of her breast in my hands squeezing gently and pebbling her sweet pink nipples between my thumb and finger pulling softly. She removes her jeans pushing one leg off with her foot and after we both ungracefully scurry out of our clothes I push her back gently onto the bed.

"Please Caleb, I want you inside of me." I know that is what we both want, but I need all of her. I kiss my way down her neck, take a breast in my mouth and suck it hard, pulling her nipple with my teeth. I run my hand over her rib cage and can feel how thin she has gotten. I feel guilt wash over me as I note that not only is her rib cage sticking out, but her ass feels smaller in my hands. I stop myself from dwelling on this and run my tongue down her stomach and over her navel. She lifts her hips letting me know what she really wants and when my hand grazes between her legs I let out another groan as she is so wet and ready for me. But I need to taste her. It's been so long. I move between her legs and push them open wide and scoot down on the bed and before she can react, I am tasting her. She fills my tongue with her richness and I am relentless with two fingers inside her I feel her tighten as I bring her to her climax almost instantly. She cries out and her walls grip my fingers. I need to be inside of her. I am so hard that I know one orgasm won't end the fullness of my cock. She cries out when I enter her slowly at first and then I just need her. All of her. I lift her legs and pull them over my shoulders pushing myself further and further until I can't go any further. God, I missed her. She cries out telling me she loves me and together we rock back and forth until I lift her up slightly and take her hard and fast. We are all hands and tongues as we make love to each other ending in the most intense climax I think I have ever had. We both scream out and when we are done neither of us move. I wipe her tears, she wipes mine. I'm still hard even though I have filled her and should have nothing left.

We don't move for several minutes and then I roll her over so that she is on top of me. She smiles when she can tell I need more and she begins to ride me slowly tantalizing me with her hips. I move her back and forth and lift her up and down watching her gorgeous tits move with every upward thrust. She rides me slowly and taunts me with her movement until I flip her over again and make love slowly this time to her. We can't get enough of each other and it is several hours later before we finally separate and fall asleep in each other's arms. Both of us sleeping better than we have in six weeks. No more nightmares, only the sweetest of dreams of a future together.

 _ **I am very sorry to all the wonderful people that have followed me for four years that I made you wait so long to get this chapter written. You have given me so much love and support and I appreciate all of you who wrote to me worried about my health and sent PM's of concern.**_

 _ **I will write more because I want you to know how everyone turns out and I promise it won't be a long wait. Please forgive me for making you wait. I know many of you threatened to abandon me and I understand that, but for those still following me, thank you again for your patience.**_

 _ **Lilly**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

 **Caleb's POV**

The past three weeks has been full of emotion. Complete joy from both Lainey's family and mine in knowing that we are back together. Not to mention Vivi. She is so happy to have Lainey back that she follows her around all day and night. When we are not together with Vivi or working, we are up late into the night talking about our goals as a couple and our future. Talking leads to sex. Really good sex. And the nice thing is I haven't been the aggressor for the most part. My kinky fiancé has been full of ideas. I am a happy man. We have also been spending two days a week in three-hour pre-marriage counseling and trying to work through some remaining issues. This talking stuff is actually not bad…as I said…I like where it leads us.

We promised we would move forward and not dwell on why we split up for six weeks, but we each have one sore point we haven't been able to get over on our own, so we are trying to work through this with the assistance of our marriage counselor, Nancy Winters. For me, it is the fact that Lainey left without considering Vivi. For Lainey, she can't forgive me for not letting her see Vivi while we were apart. So, we are sitting here holding hands waiting for Nancy to get this miserable party started. These sessions usually lead to yelling, crying then kissing.

"So, today Caleb, I'd like to begin with Lainey's anger and confusion regarding your decision to prevent her from communicating with Viviana while you two were apart? Lainey would you like to expand on that for Caleb?" Nancy looks over at Lainey who is playing with the hem of her sweater and she seems nervous and then gets her pissed off face.

"Yes. We have talked about this quite a bit, but I still don't understand it Caleb. You know I love Vivi. I want to be her mother and not just in words. I will love her as much as any children we have together. I love her so deeply and she loves me. I think keeping us apart was not just punishing me, but was terribly cruel of you to do to Vivi. You know she missed me and the aftermath of this and repercussion are immense. I can't even go to the bathroom without her following me she is so frightened I am going to leave again. I think it was unforgivable that you kept us apart." Lainey is so angry she is crying and I know she doesn't get why I kept them apart so I need to see if I can get her to understand.

"Lainey, when you first left, I did let you call her and FaceTime her. And each time you contacted her, you didn't want to talk to me. But I didn't keep you from her. The more days that went by that you refused to talk to me, the more I started thinking…what if we never get back together? I started thinking about two scenarios…both unpleasant…and I know you don't want to hear them anymore than I wish they hadn't ever crossed my mind…but no matter what happened with us…I am still Vivi's father and only parent. I had to protect her."

"From me? Are you fucking serious?" Lainey is pissed.

"Let's hear Caleb out Lainey." Nancy interrupts. She knows where I am going with this because when I had my one on one with her we discussed this.

"So, the two scenarios were basically this. First…say we didn't get back together? And say you stayed in Vivi's life and she just kept getting closer and closer to you. Then one day you meet some other guy," I cringe. "Like I said…it was painful to think about but I had to think about my daughter. Anyway…you meet some guy, fall in love and let's say he doesn't want you to go to your ex's house and be close to this little girl because he doesn't get it and to keep peace with this guy, you sever ties with Vivi."

"Well I would never be with some douche bag that kept me from Vivi except the one that I am about to marry." Lainey crosses her arms in defiance and I frown at the low blow.

"Lainey…maybe that is true. But maybe you wouldn't be living here. You might move with your new boyfriend. Get married…have kids…and suddenly find yourself less and less available to see Vivi. I couldn't do that to her. I had to consider that was a possibility, as painful as it was to think about you moving on with another man. I had to consider what that would mean for Vivi." I pause.

"Well what about you? You could have moved on too…and sort of did with your piano player." Lainey takes a deep breath. "Sorry that was snarly…but I mean you could have moved on too."

"Exactly. I thought about that. And I thought…how unfair it would be for a new woman in my life to have to compete with you. How would they feel seeing my ex-girlfriend always calling or coming over to see Vivi? They wouldn't have had a chance to develop a relationship with Vivi if you were still in the picture. It just seemed like cutting off all communication – going cold turkey with Vivi was the only way I was going to get her to move on with her life without you in it anymore." Lainey paces back and forth and doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She puts her hair in a hair clip, then a few seconds later takes it out and combs her fingers through her long hair. She bites her lip, raises her eyebrows and finally faces me.

"Caleb, what you are saying makes sense. But, let's say we get married and god forbid we don't make it. Are you saying if we ever got a divorce you wouldn't let me see Vivi anymore? Because that just can't happen." Lainey begins pacing again and shaking her head. I stand up and face her.

"No. Once we are married, you are going to legally adopt Vivi. When you do, you will be her mother legally. If something happens to me, she goes with you. If we split up, and I can't stand that we are even talking about it, but if we did, we would split custody. End of story. But…at the time, when we split up several months ago, you were not her mother. You had no legal rights with her, and frankly, as much as it destroyed me to see her so heartsick and missing you, I had to keep clear headed over this and stay adamant that you couldn't see her anymore."

"So, you weren't doing it to punish me?" Lainey sits back down. That question kind of pisses me off, but I understand why she asks it.

"Lainey, I would never risk hurting Vivi, just to punish you. Was I angry with you at that point? Yes. But I thought we were over…and I made the decision at that time to protect Vivi. Period. Do I regret it…yes… but would I do it again under the same circumstances? Yes, I think I would." The room is quiet and the only sound I hear is the rain hitting the window outside.

Finally, Nancy breaks the silence. "How do you feel about Caleb's explanation Lainey?"

Lainey slowly nods. "He has tried to explain this to me multiple times, but not as concisely as today. So…I do get what he is saying. But, now we have to find a way to convince Vivi that I'm not going anywhere. Because her little mind is messed up over this." Lainey's tone is a bit accusatory and it pisses me off.

"Well then you shouldn't have fucking left in the first place Lainey. You were the one that left. Not me. You were the one that wouldn't take my calls for weeks, try to let me explain…this is not just on me." I raise my voice and run my hands through my hair. "I am a bit sick and tired of being the bad guy with you and everyone else."

"Caleb, perhaps this is a good time to address your inability to get past Lainey leaving." I take a deep breath.

"You know we have beat that horse to death too Nancy. I kept something from Lainey that I should never have kept from her. I was 100% wrong on keeping Evangeline's secret from Lainey. At the time, I thought I was doing the right thing by honoring a dying woman's request. But with that said, I have a long history of keeping big secrets from the people I love and I totally understand why Lainey was fed up with me, hurt and felt the need to leave. Although, her refusal under the circumstances to hear me out…I find both immature and lacking compassion for the situation. But never the less I am getting there as far as moving on about the fact she left. The only thing I need to hear is that no matter how much I fuck up or you get pissed off at me, you will never leave us again, without at least trying to work through the problem. If I can get that from you…I can move forward and put this behind me."

"Can you do that Lainey?" Nancy looks at Lainey.

"I know how wrong I was to leave. And please Caleb, if I haven't expressed it or said it sincerely enough, my heart breaks for Thomas and Evangeline. And for you. I know how much you admired her, how close you became and how deeply her death impacted you. For that, I am so sorry that I wasn't more compassionate. I think in my heart I was leaving you for the past secrets, not this one. But you did leave me in the dark for over a month. You were distant and I imagined all sorts of horrible things. It just escalated. I was wrong to respond the way I did." Lainey takes my hand in both of hers. "I will never, ever leave you or Vivi again. Caleb. You are both my heart and soul. You have my word. And you know Caleb, I think I finally get why you cut me off from Vivi. Everyone had me convinced you were just being a big jerk to keep me from Vivi. You know my friends and family only saw my pain and kept feeding me more fuel…that you were cruel, an ass…bla bla bla…but not one person ever even thought about the future and that it could actually have been harmful to let me see Vivi…if either of those scenarios ever had occurred." She moves closer and I pull her close. "Caleb let's move on. I love you. I understand now. And I'm just so glad that no other woman will ever be coming into your life." She giggles and I look down at her surprised. "Or I would have had to beat her up." That makes me silently laugh. Lainey couldn't hurt a fly.

"Well…trust me…the thought of you with any other dude…I can't even go there." I smile down at her and kiss her. "We good? I'm exhausted talking about this stuff. I just want to move forward and get on with our lives together. You are an amazing mommy to Vivi and I can't wait to make it official." We kiss again and I pull her close and just when our kiss gets perhaps a bit inappropriate we hear Nancy clear her throat. We both look up and start laughing.

"I think we can end this right here today Caleb and Lainey. Let's meet next week and move forward and talk about how you two plan to juggle both of your successful careers, start a family and keep each other and your relationship number one." We leave hand in hand and I walk Lainey to her car. She is headed over to meet with my crew chief to make some changes on our bedroom closets in the new house and I am headed over to the Harbor Club to meet my mom, Henry and Ted.

A few months ago, my mom pouted that my dad and Phoebe have a quaint father daughter lunch once a month and she would love to have lunch with her boys once a month. This really made no sense to me as I see her all the time. She goes out to breakfast with Henry once a month and in reality, I think this is about Ted who she doesn't see much anymore because he is so tied down with five kids. So, today is our second monthly luncheon. Last month I was in such a bad place I didn't even talk. Evangeline had died, Lainey and I were split, Christmas was a complete cluster fuck for me with everything that had happened and I didn't want to be there. This time, I am in great mood.

I walk into the Club and see Ted and Henry talking in the lobby. I can't help but notice how different we are all dressed. Henry is in his $4000 suit and tie looking like he just came out of GQ. Ted is wearing pants and a sports coat with an open collar and shoes that cost two thousand dollars, and then there is me. I have a pair of jeans on and a vest and my sleeves are rolled up. At least I have a tie on but I am wearing construction boots as I am headed to a job site after lunch. I am sure my mom will give me shit because I don't have on a jacket and because of my boots. I don't wear suits to work…that's just not the work culture I like to put in motion or practical.

I shake hands with my brothers and ask what they are doing in the lobby.

"Waiting for mom, but I guess we can go in and she can find us." Ted motions us forward and we all shake hands with the General Manager, who we have known since we were kids. As we walk through the club, we stop by tables and greet different business associates that we know. We are seated in the far table against the window looking out over the water. Although it is raining so hard, you can't even see the wharf. Nothing worse than February in Seattle. Ted orders a scotch, I order a Stella and Henry orders a gin and tonic with a cucumber. Ted tells them to bring a Sancerre for my mom when she arrives.

"Pretentious much?" I look at Henry. He squints at me and I mock him. "A fucking cucumber. What the hell does the cucumber do?" He gives me a dirty look and before he can give me shit, my mom shows up.

"Sorry I'm late boys." We all stand to greet her and I notice the entire club looking at us. My mom kisses each of us.

"I raised such gentlemen. Sit down boys." Ted holds my mom's chair out for her and after she is seated, we each take our seats. "I have so much to do before we all leave for Ireland for Reid's wedding. Caleb, you need to call Aunt Kate. She needs to know Vivi's routine." I nod my head.

The wedding is this weekend and we are all leaving Thursday. The only kids that are going are Finn of course and Phoebe's kids because Reid is their uncle. Besides the fact that Ted and Henry didn't want to bring their kids and Lainey and I could use some alone time too. So Vivi, Stella and Delilah Mary are staying with my Uncle Elliott and Aunt Kate. Gens' parents are flying in to watch Annabelle and the twins, and Henry's mother in-law and her new husband are taking his three kids.

"Mom, Phoebe is trying to get me to ask Gen's parents to take CJ so she doesn't have to bring him. I get he is running everywhere and is a handful, but I can't ask them to watch three of my kids and CJ too. Will you tell her to come up with another plan?" Ted takes a sip of his drink. Everyone mentions daily that CJ was named after the right person. He is a terror and just like me as a baby. Jax found him last week in the garage in the back seat of Phoebe's car. "Henry maybe…"

"Don't look at me. I'm a bit nervous about my crazy, flighty mother in-law watching my three kids. You know Annette, she will probably have them doing body painting and meditation. Steele is threatening to run away. Besides, in reality, you need two nannies and four security members to watch CJ. He is unreal." Henry shakes his head. "God it is déjà vu just watching him isn't it?" He looks at my mom and Ted and I shrug.

"God yes. He is exactly like you were at that age Caleb. "Trust me I remember getting in trouble so many times because I was supposed to be playing with you and lost you. Christ remember Mom, when Sawyer had that ankle bracelet made to keep track of Caleb?" We all laugh. "Maybe they should do that for CJ."

"Timmi just said she gets on her knees thanking god that CJ belongs to Phoebe and not us. Although Ricki isn't exactly a walk in the park. He has a bit of Cal in him too. I hope you get a son someday and he is just like you Caleb." Henry lifts his drink to me in more of a fuck you salute then a cheer.

"Christ, you make it sound like I was the worst toddler ever."

"You were." Both my brothers and mom say at the same time and we all laugh.

"Timmi has never really been away from Carter. She is flipping out. He is doing great and he has gained a few more pounds. We need this break, but man she will be a wreck." We all nod in agreement. The little guy is finally starting to flourish and we all know leaving him for the first time will be nerve wrecking especially with his mother-in-law. "Just hope zany Annette can handle all three kids."

"Oh Henry. Annette loves the boys. She is just a bit eccentric but she will do just fine." My mom offers but we smile with caution. Henry's mother-in-law is very nice but goofy as shit. "Anyway, did the Sawyers all leave for Ireland today Henry?"

"Yes, they all left a few hours ago. Reid was taking shit from everyone at work. We joked with him that we would need to call the fire department just to burn all of his past ladies contact info."

My mom looks at Henry and shakes her head. "I'm so happy for Reid. Finally finding his perfect partner. I never thought he'd settle down. By the way, how was Reid's bachelor's party?" We all look at each other, then at the same time take sips of our drinks. I'm not saying a word. "Well that tells me a lot. You all look guilty. I'm glad your dad opted out then. I suppose you won't tell me." Ted grins and chews an ice cube.

"Mom…seriously? It was a bachelor party. That is all you need to know." Henry laughs and shakes his head. We all start nervous laughing thinking about that epic event. It was off the charts. The security team helped plan it and it was one for the record books.

"Remember GG?" I can't help but ask. I've never seen anything like it. As soon as I say this Ted starts laughing so hard he starts coughing.

"Who is Gigi?" My mom asks trying to join in the banter.

"No mom. Not _Gigi_. GG. As in GG." Henry motions to his chest and my mom scrunches her brows confused. "Mom…for the love of god. GG. As in cup size. She calls herself GG. Those puppies were massive. I've never seen such big tits in my life and she was a petite woman otherwise. I don't know how she stood up." We all start laughing when my mom's mouth opens wide.

"A stripper! No! I knew you boys would stoop so low with Reid almost the last to get married. I can't bear to think what you boys have up your sleeves for Caleb's bachelor party." My brothers look at each other, grin and stay quiet. I know whatever they do will be even crazier than what Jax and the security planned for Reid. "Any way, were they real? Her breast?"

"That's the thing. They were. But you would have to ask Reid and Caleb about that." Ted declares and winks at me but I flip him off. I can't believe he just said that to my mom.

Ted looks at me. "Move your god damn knee Caleb." Ted pushes my knee that is touching his knee. "These tables are so small. Move your knee." I punch his knee under the table and he jumps making the water glasses spill.

"Oh, for Pete's sake…behave. You're grown men." My mom rolls her eyes and I move my seat a bit. "Caleb Elliot, I hope you didn't partake in any hanky panky with that stripper. You are back with Lainey and Reid…doesn't he have more control?"

"First of all, Mom…it was your eldest son…that one there with the big mouth and the shit eating grin that paid the stripper to swing her big ass jugs over my shoulder while I was minding my own business playing poker. I was just sitting there and all of a sudden, I felt this weight on both shoulders and those things actually hung on my shoulders like two heavy pillows. She was huge and yes they were real. And if you will recall Theodore Big Mouth Grey, I jumped up so fast from the shock that I knocked her over." Ted and Henry start laughing again.

"You did knock her over and then the funniest part was when you bent over to help her up she pulled you down and you fell on top of her and it looked like you literally bounced off of her. It was hilarious." Ted keeps laughing.

"Well I think it is just plain stupid that men in this day in time still hire strippers for these bachelor parties. I hope Reid used his head. It's offensive to me that men partake in this behavior let alone my own sons." We all look at each other. We have heard this lecture a hundred times.

"Mom…until the end of time, men are going to enjoy looking at naked women and there are women out there that are willing for large sums of money, to showcase themselves in front of a bunch of men. It's harmless. We hoot, holler, laugh and then go home to our wives and wake them up to have drunk sex, because that's where we want to be at the end of the night. As much as you and every other mom in the world finds it deplorable, except the fact we are normal red-blooded males who act like teenagers when we get around each other in that sort of situation." Henry raises his eyebrows and my mom gasps.

"Well I'm glad you two remembered you are married and that you are engaged Caleb."

"Mom…I've never seen a stripper at a bachelor's party that I would want to touch even with Caleb's dick, so you don't need to worry about that." Ted grins. "Sorry if that was crude, but Mom, the chicks that come to these parties are not exactly the type you would want to dip your wicket in or bring home to meet your mother."

"Well, I still find the whole concept behind strippers at bachelor parties demeaning to women. Your father would never approve of this in this day in age. How would you feel if one of your little girls someday took that direction?"

Ted frowns. "I think you know the answer to that. I would be devastated and miss them terribly after I killed them. Mom…no one here would argue that it isn't classless. But these women show up willingly to these events. Now can we change the subject. We are three guys…we don't see your point of view and you don't see ours. But trust me…dad would have been there if he didn't want to hear you bitch for a week…and further he would have laughed and looked at GG's tits like the rest of us."

"I don't believe that." As soon as she says that we all laugh and roll our eyes.

"Mom are you naïve? The first time he met Timmi, Dad whispered in my ear that she had a nice rack. He may be Christian Grey but he is a man first and although he is madly in love with you and always has been…he notices hot women. Trust me." Henry leans in to tell my mom. I am starting to feel we are ganging up on her so I quickly change the subject.

"Mom…do you still want me to paint the mural in the children's wing at the hospital? I need to get that scheduled."

"Oh yes. The reason we were able to get such big donations is we promised the mural would be painted and designed by you. Thank you again for agreeing to donate your time for this." Subject changed and we are back on track.

We all order and I fill them in on our wedding plans. Tongo is my best man. I couldn't decide between Ted and Henry so I went with Tongo and they both understood. Jax, my buddy from college, Gabe and Payton are also in the wedding along with Lainey's cousins. I tell them Lainey and I are working on our issues and of course I get lectured on making sure I make it work this time. Ted talks about the twins and tells us that Dora is scooting backwards but little Christian is in no hurry to go anywhere.

"He is such a laid back little dude. Poor little guy doesn't have a prayer around all his sisters. Annabelle won't leave him alone. She plays with his ears constantly. But she has no use for Dora. I think she likes having a little brother but she's not feeling Dora."

"She'll come around."

Henry tells us that Jordan and Tristin are broke up yet again. Every other week they are broken up and then back together. He also shares that Jesslyn is dating some guy that is 25 years older than her, and doesn't even look young. He doesn't get it. I don't say a word. I never do when Jesslyn comes up. First of all, I don't really give a shit what she does, and secondly if I say anything, people try to interpret if I still have negative feelings towards her.

My mom fills us in that Skylar is going through fertility treatments and Ava's husband had a vasectomy. Piper is dating some guy that Uncle Brady actually likes and Sunny and her partner are trying to find a sperm donor but Sunny wants the donor to look like Uncle Brady. We all scratch our heads on that one. Gabe's pediatric practice is going gangbusters to which we all reply that he can thank us for that. We all take our kids to him.

"Ana! Boys. I didn't know you were all here today." I look up to see my Aunt Mia. We all stand and greet her. "Ana, do you know Marina Van Goss? Marina this is my sister-in-law Ana Grey and my three gorgeous nephews, Ted, Henry and Caleb."

"Henry. I guess I should say it is lovely to see you again. But we both know that wouldn't be true." Marina looks at Henry likes she is ready to stab him. He just nods his head and looks guilty as fuck. I look at Ted and he looks at me. I know we are both thinking the same thing. This chick is gorgeous with a killer body and she and Henry both act like they are very uncomfortable.

"Oh. Do you know each other?" My Aunt Mia asks the question I am wondering.

Henry jumps in. "Yes. We have met. GEH is interested in buying Marina's company. We have been negotiating." Henry stares at her with his big blue eyes and they are piercing through her but he also has a cocky smile on his face. She stares at him with venom in her eyes.

Ted squints his eyes and looks pensive. "What kind of company?"

"My family owns 42 marinas in Seattle and 90 more across the country." Ah her name is Marina and she owns Marina's. I wonder if she changed her name.

"Teddy honey, Marina is going to take over Gen's job for the Alzheimer's Gala." My Aunt Mia shares with us and I see Ted shake his head politely but he is more focused on Henry. We small talk a few more minutes and my mom offers to walk out with my Aunt and Marina on her way to the restroom. As soon as they leave, and we sit back down, Ted turns lightning speed and looks at Henry.

"What the fuckity fuck was that?"

"What?" Henry gives one of his icy stares and slams his drink. Ted looks at me to see if I noticed it too.

"Oh…I don't know. Maybe that this hot looking chick just looked at you like she wanted to rip off your dick right here in the club." I comment. "Seriously, what was that?"

Henry slams his drink and starts laughing. "She came to see me at the office about two weeks ago to discuss the acquisition and while we were sitting at the conference table talking numbers, she reached under the table and grabbed my dick. I mean she had my dick and nuts clenched tight in her hand. I could hardly move and my voice went up about two octaves. I pushed back and got my jewels and dick out of her hand and then asked her what the hell she was doing. She told me she wanted me to fuck her. I said 'sure, I'd be happy to." Henry raises his eyebrows and smiles. "I offered her one million less for her company then asked her if I fucked her good enough or if she wanted me to fuck her some more." We all start laughing and stand up yet again when my mom comes back from the restroom.

 **Ansley's POV**

"Mum…do you think I should wear my hair down" I know I have asked her the same question twenty times but I am still not sure. I am wearing a long flowing blush colored gown with lace sleeves and back for the wedding. It is a beautiful gown. I didn't want to go with a traditional white wedding gown. I've been there before, but it is a beautiful elegant dress quite sexy. I think Reid will love it.

"No Ansley. We've discussed this haven't we? The beautiful lace back…you need to show it off, not cover it up with your long hair. Now let's have a cup of tea and go over the list again. And I want to hear more about your future mother-in-law and the whole family. I am praying this one will be better to ye then the last one. Daniel's mother…well even before she lost her dear son, she wasn't that kind to ye. I never liked her. She treated us all like a bunch of poor commoners, and what did she have? Nothing. I didn't like her."

"Yes, mum, I'm aware. You must tell me the same thing once a day. But oh mum, you will love Frankie. She is beautiful, kind and so warm. She's a hugger so be prepared. Now Reid's dad, Luke, he is quite stoic. Quiet. A man of few words, but none the less, he's lovely. Just don't talk his bloody ears off, because he isn't the type for long conversations. Reid's brother Jax is his best mate and very warm and friendly. His wife is Phoebe and well…Phoebe is just a very honest forth coming person. But very lovely and we get along famously. They have four beautiful children. His sister Ivy is quiet, like Reid's dad. She is a beautiful woman, but a bit different. Sort of bohemian I'd say. She is in a relationship with this big massive bodyguard who works for one of the Grey's." I sit on the bed in my old childhood room. "Now Mum remember there will be about as much security at the wedding as there will be guest. All of the Grey's have security coming with them. Just pretend they aren't there. I think Reid said there will be twelve on duty."

"Well this sounds like a circus. Maybe you should have left the Grey's off the list."

"No mum…that wasn't an option. They are like a second family to Reid, they all grew up together and remember Phoebe, Jax's wife, is a Grey." I look at my watch. "I am so excited for Reid to arrive. He should be here in two more hours."

"Now you're sure Finn will be okay with Reid's brother and sister-in-law while you are on your honey moon?"

"Yes. He loves being there. He has become best friends with his new cousins Grey and little Jason. And he gets on well with Charlotte as well. But Reid's parents are taking the boys for a weekend as well to give Jax and Phoebe a break."

"Are you going to tell Reid tonight Ansley?"

"Mum. Shhh I don't want Dad to hear. Please."

"Well Ansley, I think you should tell Reid before the wedding, because he has a right to know."

"I thought it would make a great wedding gift. You're just worried mum…you can't keep a secret." I smile at my mother and know she is dying to tell someone and talk about it.

"Yes! You are right! I am so bloody excited." My mom whispers and I rub my belly and smile. Reid will be thrilled. He asked me to go off the pill about six weeks so we could get pregnant right away after we got married. Well…right away happened and I can't wait to tell him…we are having a baby!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: A Proposal and A Wedding:**

 **Caleb's POV**

"Good morning Master Sawyer." My dad looks up from his paper when Grey walks into the large dining room. The table will hold twenty people and no one is up yet but me and my dad. I am on one end reading a book on European Architectural History and drinking my coffee and my dad is on the other end.

We rented a large estate outside of Dublin for Reid's wedding. We are all staying here including the Sawyer's. My dad and I are the earliest risers and neither of us expected to see anyone up yet for another hour. But, here it is 5:45 am and little Grey Sawyer has graced us with his presence. He is even dressed. I'm impressed.

"Good Morning Gramps, Uncle Caleb." Grey pushes one of the large dining room chairs out and crawls into it. It is a large Jonathan Charles Tudor Oak chair which is very expensive and heavy. Grey grunts then he manages to get in the chair but can't push his way back to the table. These chairs clearly aren't intended for children or even small women. My dad gets up and pushes his chair in, getting Grey close to the table. "Gramps, I got up early this morning so we could talk privately about something." He looks over at me and I raise my eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting I leave squirt?"

"You can stay Uncle Cal if you promise not to interrupt." I laugh but then see he is serious. I wonder what is on his little ten-year-old mind.

"Well Grey, this sounds quite serious. You have my attention. Would you like some orange juice before you tell me what is on your mind?"

"Yes please, Gramps." My dad gets up reaches into the center of the table and pours the pitcher of orange juice at the same time a butler comes out and apologizes for not being present to wait on Grey but my dad waves him off.

"So, tell me what has you up so early just to talk to me?" My dad leans in, takes his glasses off, and turns his chair towards Grey giving him his undivided attention.

"Well Gramps, as you know, I am your oldest grandchild."

"Yes, you are. You will be eleven years old in let's see…six more months. I'm quite aware." My dad smiles at him.

"Yes. But that isn't what I want to discuss with you. What I want to talk about is GEH." I put my book down and look up. This is getting interesting. "I have a proposal for you Gramps. I want your support in taking over GEH when I get through with college. And in turn…well I don't have much I can offer right now, but I will promise to give up my first year's salary to a charity of your choice." I can't help but chuckle. Wonder what Henry would say about that. My dad nods slowly and crosses his arms looking quite serious.

"I see. Well Grey, that is quite an attractive proposal but as you know your Uncle Henry is the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings now. I am just the founder and President of the board and the selection of Uncle Henry's predecessor will not be my decision. Uncle Henry is who you should be talking too. But tell me…why do you think you're the man for the job and what about your cousins or brothers and sister?"

"Well Gramps, besides the fact that I am the oldest and it just makes sense, I am smart, dedicated, hardworking…I mean do you see anyone else down here this early to talk business with you?" My dad laughs and nods.

"I sure don't…point well made. Continue." I get up and pour myself another cup of coffee and top my dad's off. I can't help myself and I cut in.

"Grey…what about Stella? She is super smart. What if she wants to be the CEO?"

"Uncle Caleb…you were not invited to this meeting. You are not on the agenda."

"The agenda?" My dad and I say at the same time laughing. This kid is serious. I take my coffee and sit back down smiling. Smart little fuck just put me in my place. My dad grins at me and then gives Grey his attention.

"So, Grey…talk to me. Tell me your plans for the company and again to Uncle Caleb's point, why not Stella?"

"Well Stella is very smart, I will give you that. And as the second oldest, she should have some consideration. But, she is always reading and I feel pretty sure she will run Grey Publishing someday. So, I think we can rule her out. Then, there is Steele. I'm sure because he is Uncle Henry's son, he will get considered before me. That is why I need your support. And anyway, Steele is much better at sports then me, so he will probably play for the Mariners or Seahawks or run those organizations now that they are owned by the Grey's." Grey pauses and drinks his orange juice and I nod in agreement at my dad. Kid has a good point. Steele is the most athletic kid I have ever seen.

"Well those are good points Grey. What about your sister or brothers? Your sister is the third oldest cousin, you skipped over her." My dad leans back in his chair giving Grey his full attention.

"Gramps…Charlotte just wants to be a mom, not that it is bad. But if not, she should just shop for a job because she loves to do that. Jason will work for my dad because my Mom says Tank always has to have the last word and will make a good lawyer. So, he is going to work at Grey Trevelyan and Sawyer when he grows up. Ricki…I think he will work with Aunt Timmi because he loves animals and she needs someone to take her business over, so why not one of her sons. My mom says she is never there and needs to sell it or get someone else to run it." My dad and I look at each other. Phoebe needs to watch what she says in front of the kids. It is true, Timmi doesn't work much but she has a good staff.

"I see you have given this a lot of thought. Continue Grey." My dad rubs his chin and squints his eyes intently.

"CJ, Cooper, Dora and baby Christian…we don't know about them they are too little, but if they prove themselves I might hire them. Then there is Delilah Mary. Come on…she is too shy and nice to work at Grey House but she sings all the time, so maybe she will be a singer." I laugh out loud again because that is so true. She is the sweetest little thing in the entire world. "Then there is Vivi and she is going to be a skater like Lainey. That just leaves Anabelle and she is going to have to take over Uncle Teddy's company I guess."

"What about my company? Doesn't anyone want to come work at Grey House Designs?" I feel a bit offended, then laugh thinking how funny this all is.

"Uncle Caleb, no one can do what you do. Mom says you are the boy genius. So, as it is right now…we got no one. I guess you and Lainey should have a bunch of babies and maybe one of them can help you out." At this my dad laughs too.

"Well Grey…you make some very good points." My dad looks up when Henry walks in the room.

"Good morning. Are we the only early risers?" Henry grabs a cup and looks for the tea. Like my mom, he is a tea drinker. Before we can respond he jumps in. "Man, those beds are soft. I could barely climb out of it this morning. Timmi is sleeping like a log and I was miserable. What are you doing up so early Grey?"

Grey looks at my dad then clears his throat nodding at my dad that he will answer Henry.

"Well Uncle Henry I was talking to Gramps about GEH. I would like to be the CEO when I get out of college." Henry looks up from pouring his tea and pursing his lips nods slowly.

"Well that is very forward thinking for your young years. But you do realize that when you are out of college – let's see in roughly 12 years…and that is if you don't go to grad school…I will only be 49 years old and I will still be working. Any thoughts on how we can co-manage?" Henry sits down and winks at Grey and gives him his attention.

"Uncle Henry…49 is likes super super old. So…I'm sure you will be ready to retire. But if not…then that is why I was trying to have a _private_ conversation with Gramps to get his support when the time comes." Henry opens his eyes wide at Grey's inference that he is interrupting.

"Ohhh…I see how it is. You think you can get Gramps to support you in a takeover. Hmmm…that is called collusion my little nephew. But tell you what…if you are serious and you want to be the CEO of GEH someday…I would be more than happy to work with you and make sure that you take my place…when the time comes. That is if your cousins and siblings are not interested."

"We have already addressed that…Grey has convinced us that no one else is qualified or has other career paths." I laugh and get up for more coffee. Grey is a piece of work. "Grey, what are your suggestions for improving GEH?" I ask him because he never did address that. He looks up at me and shrugs.

"How am I supposed to know Uncle Caleb, but as Gramps says all the time…there is always room for improvement." We all laugh.

"Well played Grey. I will be anxiously waiting for you to replace me when the right time comes. You're a fart smeller." Grey burst out laughing. I laugh too remembering my grandfather, Carrick, use to say that to us when we were young, making us laugh like crazy. My dad has a moment of melancholy on his face, clearly remembering the times his dad said that to him too.

"Uncle Henry…you meant to say I am a smart feller not a fart smeller." Grey is cracking up and just like that he is a ten-year-old kid again, and not trying to take over the world.

"Oh…yea…that is what I meant to say." Henry winks at Grey and gets up and grabs the newspaper that my dad has now put aside.

"I'm going to go see if Lainey is awake. Anyone know what time breakfast is being served?" I stretch lifting my arms up and the butler standing in the corner gives me a strange look. I want to tell him we may be ridiculously rich but we aren't snobs.

"Breakfast will be served at 8:30 promptly per Mrs. Grey's instructions sir." The butler informs me. Christ get the stick out of your ass dude. I look at my watch and it is only 6:30 so I sit back down knowing Lainey will have my ass if I wake her up this early. I might go up in thirty minutes and see if she wants to knock one off before breakfast. I could use a nice slow fuck too start my day.

We all flew in together last night except Phoebe, Jax and their kids. They flew in with the Sawyers and Reid the day before. We got in last night around 10:30 and all of us went straight to bed. With the time difference, we were exhausted.

"Cal, Ted's buddy is a whisky collector and invited us to his cellar this afternoon. I think the ladies wanted to go shopping. You in?" Henry leans back. "Dad you can come too but I thought mom wanted to drag you to some book stores."

"Oh fuck me." My dad looks over at Grey. "I apologize Grey, don't tell your mother or Grammie I just said that. That was crass. Where did you hear mom was dragging me all over Dublin Henry?" My dad rolls his eyes.

"She mentioned it on the plane last night and said you had some little quaint restaurant that you go to when you are in Dublin that she also wanted to go to."

"That part is true, I enjoy the restaurant, but have you ever been with your mother in a book store? She spends hours and hours and hours. I should get her up now if that is what she wants to do." He sighs and I can tell he isn't feeling it.

"Let me check with Lainey to make sure she wants to go shopping. She hasn't been here before so she might want to go sight-seeing." Henry mouths 'pussy whipped' so only I can see. And I move my hand in the 'blow me' gesture making him laugh.

I decide to leave the table and go look through the estate before I wake Lainey. The house is four hundred years old, made of stone and once belonged to a Duke. The home has 18 bedrooms and is not rented to the public. It is privately owned by a member of the Royal family. I take note of all the sconces, wood and stone work and take a few photos. After wondering around for almost forty minutes I go back into our bedroom and find Lainey stretching on the floor. God damn she is limber. She is bent over touching her hands to the floor. She turns her head and smiles at me knowing full well that she is teasing me so I come up behind her and pick her up by the waist throwing her on the bed.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

She traces her finger over my lip then kisses me pulling on my lower lip. "I slept great. Where have you been?" Her hand snakes under my shirt over my back and down my sweat pants caressing my ass.

"Oh, someone is feeling frisky?" I pull up her tank top and pull on her nipple with my teeth. "I was downstairs having coffee with my dad, Grey and Henry then I walked around the estate, took some photo's, and came back here. You should see the water fountain in the middle of the library. It is cut from Chinese White Marble Stone. It is fantastic."

Lainey looks at me and smiles. "Caleb? You know what one of the things I love most about you?"

"Hmm?" I continue to suck on her breast. "My big dick or my tongue." She pinches my ass.

"No, I'm being serious." She pulls my face up to make me look at her. "I love how you see the world. Since I have met you, I have started to appreciate the beauty of things I never noticed before. The way a building stands majestically on a hill. The way a flower bed is laid out, and the colors in a sunset. I now look at the beauty of a carved staircase, and the grain on a wooden bowl and I appreciate the beauty of nature so much more. You gave me that and I learn from you every day. Sometimes I wish I had your eyes for just five minutes. I bet the world is so beautiful from your view." She is almost whispering.

"The most beautiful view I have is looking at you Lainey." I kiss her softly, but then pull away. "You don't understand what you have done for me. Before you, I saw the world the way you just described. But I was so angry I didn't appreciate it. I just went through the motions. Since you came into my life, I enjoy everything so much more. But thanks for telling me that. You know sometimes I feel like you must think I am crazy because I stop to feel and examine everything. But one thing I learned from Evangeline was that I wasn't using my sense of touch enough. Your fingertips can tell you so much, like the flaws in a grain of wood or a rough ridge in a slab of marble." I smile. I didn't come up here to talk shop. I came up to make love to my fiancé. "Your fingertips can also tell you when your fiancé's pussy is wet and ready." I grin and reach down to her panties.

"Caleb…here I was trying to stroke your ego and tell you seriously how much I admire you and you find a way to turn it into sex." She nibbles on my neck and I lean back to pull my shirt up over my head then flip her over pulling her top off completely. I softly lick my way up her back and press my erection between her ass cheeks.

"No Caleb. Not there." Damn it. Iced out again. She will only do anal when she has been drinking. I reach my hand down from behind and stroke her wet opening and find her nub over her panties then pull them off of her. I pull her up and place her on all fours and then begin to lick her pussy from behind when there is a large pounding on my door.

"Caleb…wakey wakey." God damn Ted. I hear the door knob jiggle but thankfully I locked it. "You want to go with Henry and I to sample some good whiskey? Cal…Oh little bro…are you playing Doctor in there?" Lainey jumps up and runs into the bathroom, worried somehow that Ted will walk in. I try and grab her hand but she gets away.

"Fuck off Ted. I will be down in 30 minutes." I can still hear him on the other side of the door and now he is laughing.

"Bull shit…you will be done in five. Morning Lainey." I hear Ted walk away and fall back on the bed. Cockblocked by my brother. I will make him pay for that later.

"Lainey, he's gone…come back out baby." I hear her turn on the shower and I jump up stripping out of my clothes. I can handle a stand and slam, makes no difference to me. "Move over baby." When I get to the bathroom Lainey is laughing. It is one of those old tubs with an attached shower hose. No way we can fuck in this thing without killing ourselves. I pick her up out of the tub, push her against the sink and plunge into her. "This will have to do for now baby. We will take it nice and slow later."

 **Ted's POV**

"Good morning everyone." I guess Gen and I were the last ones up other than my little brother who is probably knocking one off right now. The table is full of family members including the Sawyers and both of Reid's grandmothers who are in their nineties. Reid is going around the table hugging everyone and I nudge him and shake his hand. "Nervous?"

"Not a bit. Excited. I admit I didn't think I'd ever get here, but I found the one. She is everything to me." He has changed so much since meeting Ainsley. He is totally in love with her and I am happy for him.

"Can you go out with Henry, Caleb and me to sample some whiskey today? I think my sister has the shackles on Jax today because the kids are here."

"I'd love to but Ainsley and I are going to try and get away for a lunch today. We haven't had a second alone since I got here and we have the rehearsal dinner tonight. But have fun. Hey, I have to talk to my grandma. She is giving me the evil Italian eye."

I don't plan on staying out drinking all day with my brothers. In fact, I plan on finding out where the ladies are having lunch, then surprise my wife and whisk her away for the afternoon. We haven't had three waking hours alone since the twins were born. We need this time but I know she wants to have some girl time this morning. I plan to find her after lunch then I am taking her to The Westbury Hotel, a swanky place where we have a couple's massage lined up and then I am going to fuck her into next week for the rest of the day and night. I told my dad we would be back in the morning and miss the dinner he had planned for the family tonight. At first, he pushed back but then I talked to him man to man.

" _Dad…do you know when was the last time my wife and I had sex in the morning or spontaneously in the afternoon? The twins wake us up early. We get them fed and changed then the other girls start waking up. Then I go to work and when I get home at night it is a fucking zoo around there. Stella and Delilah Mary need help with their homework…and don't get me started on how much homework my five-year-old daughter gets…then Anabelle is out of her mind these days because she isn't getting enough attention and the twins are not on the same schedule and by the time we get to bed…we are exhausted. On weekends, I try and take the babies so Gen can have a break but the zoo never closes. I have five kids under the age of 8. Sometimes I think I've lost my mind."_

" _Well Ted you know you can bring the kids over anytime and have alone time." My dad thinks it is that simple._

" _Dad, do you remember when we were kids and you went ballistic that we were involved in too many activities. I think Henry and I had baseball, music lessons, tutors, Phoebe had dance, girl scouts, mom had all these committees and Caleb was constantly getting lost or was tired. I remember you lost your shit at one point and made us all give up some activities and start eating dinner as a family. Well I'm there. Stella and Delilah have all these after school activities and Anabelle started gymnastics which I support because she gets lost in the shuffle sometimes and this is time for her and Gen…but we are over extended and then Gen has all these volunteer commitments. I'm done and putting a stop to all of it. I can't drop my kids off to you and mom and expect you to taxi them around. Maybe when we get back from this trip we will have less on our plate and I can drop the girls off more. But I wouldn't do that to you and mom right now. So, this weekend away, I am thinking Gen and I can have some alone time…just 24 hours…we will rejoin you tomorrow before the wedding…but we need to connect, talk about streamlining our crazy schedules and just be alone. You get that right?"_

 _My dad crossed his arm and looked down and then raised his eyes smiling slowly. "Boy I do remember that. You are right Ted. I did lose my shit at that time. Your mom had you kids running ragged and I would come home from work and no one would be home then you would all barge in well after dinner time exhausted, fighting, hungry. I laid the law down and it was the best thing for our family and your mom and me. I get where you're coming from. Alone time and intimacy with your wife is what keeps a marriage going. I always have made time for your mom in that way." I cringe._

" _Okay good talk dad…so you are cool about Gen and me going away for 24." Christ, I didn't want to hear that shit about him and my mom._

Caleb, Henry and I have just finished sampling some high-end whisky from the private cellar of a business associate of mine and they want to head to lunch. We are in the back of a limo being driven by security Mike hired to take us around.

"That was great. Thanks for arranging it Ted," Henry leans back and rubs his stomach. "But I'm starving now. Let's get some lunch."

"Okay but let's go close to where the ladies are having lunch. I am going to go pick up Gen right after and take her away for 24 hours."

"Why are you doing that? I thought Dad called this a mandatory family weekend." Cal uses quotation marks when mimicking my dad.

"Because we haven't had a good fuck session in months and we don't have five kids with us so I am taking my wife away for 24 hours and fucking her into next week. No interruptions, crying babies, little girl drama. Just me, my dick and my wife's sweet ass. You have no idea how bad we need this."

Cal rolls his eyes. "Why can't you fuck once you get your kids to bed." At that comment, Henry snorts.

"Caleb…you are clueless. You have one kid and you have always had help with her. Try having three rambunctious little boys or five small kids like Ted. Getting your wife in the mood when she has baby vomit on her, hasn't shaved her legs in days…let alone had time to do the big shave is not easy. If you do have five minutes for sex, you hop on and fuck like a mad man because you worry that one of the kids will come barging in before you can get off. Just wait little brother until you and Lainey have a few kids back to back and then tell us how that fuck party is going."

I can't help but laugh at Henry. Everything he just said is true and Caleb is about to find out once he and Lainey have kids that while they are the best thing that happens to you, they suck the energy right out of you. I can't wait to get Gen alone.

"So, Caleb. were you balls deep when I pounded on your door this morning?" I laugh when Caleb flips me off with both fingers.

"You prick, I was about to be then when you pounded on the door. Lainey got nervous that you were walking in and ran to the bathroom to hide."

I grin. "Welcome to my world. Only I didn't barge in like my nightly interruption from Delilah Mary who has come in our room every night for the last three weeks scared and wanting to sleep with us. Sorry I kept you from getting laid. Not really. Wait until you get married Caleb. You will see how your sex life will change."

"Ah…but ye of little faith…I did indeed get a quickie stand and slam in the bathroom…so don't feel too smug."

"Yea…definitely not married yet. I don't remember the last stand and slam I got. Hmmm…maybe I will see if I can get Timmi to indulge me this afternoon." Henry rubs his hands and raises his eyebrows before opening the door as we arrive to our restaurant.

After a quick lunch, I head down the street to get my wife. Caleb and Henry were going to hit another distillery before meeting Lainey and Timmi back at the estate.

"Hi…what are you doing here?" My wife is in the middle of lunch with Timmi and Lainey and looks around me to see if I am alone. "How did you know where I was?" I look at Timmi who grins. She text me earlier to tell me where they were eating lunch.

"I'm here to take you away for the rest of the day and the night. I booked a hotel, a massage and thought you would like to get away."

Gen looks shocked. "Seriously? We can't do that. I don't have my clothes. They are at the estate and what about the mandatory family weekend?"

"First of all, my parents know we need this and they are on board. We will be back tomorrow for lunch and then get ready to go to the wedding with the family." I pull her up by her hand, lean in and whisper in her ear, "And trust me you won't be needing any clothes. Let's go." She actually blushes and I hear Timmi and Lainey laughing and cooing over this gesture. I will probably end up in hot water with my brothers for being all romantic, but this will be worth it. My wife is smiling more than I have seen her smile in months. This is going to be a great night.

 **Reid's POV**

"Ready?" I am holding Ainsley's coat as she tells her mom we are walking down the street to a local pub for lunch. Finn is upstairs playing with Grey and Ainsley's parents will watch the boys. I help her with her coat and we head outside where it is foggy and damp. I take Ainsley's hand. "I think this is the first time we have been alone since I got here."

"I know. My parent's house is small, there is no place to really be alone. I miss you. Are you nervous?" Ainsley looks up at me.

"Not a bit. I'm excited for tomorrow to just hurry up and get here. I just want to make you my wife, and Finn my son. By the way, Jax has the adoption papers with him for me to adopt Finn. We will still have to go to court when we get back to Seattle but this gets the ball rolling."

We walk another block and then enter an old pub with a fire going. We take a table right next to the fire and Ainsley waves to the owner whom she has known since she was a kid, and he comes over and gives her a hug and congratulates us. We order our lunch and then Ainsley looks up at me. She seems nervous. "Are you okay? You seem quiet. All this wedding stuff getting to you? In two days, we will be alone for almost two weeks."

"No…I'm fine. Everything is done, and I just want to have fun tomorrow and enjoy the moment." She pauses and looks down. "I love you so much Reid. You came into my life when I never thought I could love again…and here I am, so in love I feel like a school girl sometime. You are everything to me and to Finn." She starts to cry and I push my chair closer.

"Baby…don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I have something to tell you." Oh shit. Please god don't tell me she has changed her mind.

"What's wrong?" She takes my hand and then gets up and pushes me back so I move my chair. She crawls on my lap and looks me in the eyes.

"I was trying to find the right time to tell you but I feel you should know before tomorrow. I think you will be happy, but I am still nervous to tell you."

I have no idea what she is trying to tell me. I am starting to get nervous and a bit pissed. "Just fucking tell me Ainsley. Your freaking me out here." She leans in and whispers in my ear.

"We are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." I stand up with her still in my lap and catch her before she falls.

"What? Seriously? A baby?" I can feel my grin stretch across my face. Thirty-eight years old and I am going to have my first child. Well…second child. But my first experience with a baby. We are having a baby. I pick her up and swing her around causing everyone to look at us. "We are having a baby." I tell no one in particular, but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all clap and I kiss Ainsley several times.

"So, you are happy?" She is smiling too. God I'm totally pumped up and excited.

"Are you kidding me? I thought getting married tomorrow was the best thing that ever happened to me…but you have just given me the best wedding present ever. Are you okay? Are you feeling okay? How far along are you? Have you been to the doctor? Should we cancel the honeymoon?" Ainsley laughs at me and guides me to sit back down. Admittedly I am in shock.

"Yes, I feel fine. I took the pregnancy test last week so not far along…maybe six weeks. No, I haven't been to the doctor yet. I thought when we get back from the honeymoon I'd go. No, we are not canceling our honeymoon. Are you crazy? Once we have the baby we won't get away for a long time."

"When can we tell people? My mom will be out of her mind happy."

'Well, my mom knows, but that is it. I'd like to keep it quiet until after we see a doctor and you know get further along. But…if you want to tell your mom…I understand. But no one else…especially Phoebe. Then the world will know." We both laugh. I can't believe Ainsley is pregnant. I am so excited I can barely eat lunch.

I drop off Ainsley and rush back to the estate to change my clothes for the rehearsal and dinner. As soon as I am dressed I run down the hall and find my parents room. When I knock on the door my mom answers and I can hear the shower running. Good, my dad must be taking a shower.

I whisper though I don't see anyone around. "Mom, I have to tell you something."

"Reid…what's wrong? Is everything okay?" She looks up at me. I am well over a foot taller than my mom so I scoot down a bit and whisper in her ear.

"No everything is great, but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Reid…I don't like keeping secrets from your dad."

"Okay I won't tell you then." This gets her every time.

"Fine but you better not get me in trouble. What is it?' She shuts the door in case my dad comes out of the bathroom. Good thing. I don't want to see him in his naked glory.

I lean down closer. "Ainsley's pregnant. You are going to be a grandma again."

"Oh my god…Oh my god…Oh my god." My mom is jumping up and down. "I can't believe it. I never thought you'd settle down and now you'll have a wonderful wife, a darling little boy and a baby on the way." She starts bawling her eyes out. Jeez who knew this would make her so happy. "I've prayed for this for fifteen years." That makes me laugh but I hug her and we are laughing and she makes me water up she is crying so hard with happiness. The door opens and my dad is standing there with a towel wrapped around him.

"What the hell is going on out here? Everything ok?" He looks at my mom and can tell she is crying.

"Everything is fine Bear. Just having a moment with my baby boy." My dad rolls his eyes and shuts the door. "I have to get ready honey or we will be late. Can I say anything to Ainsley?"

"Yes, she told me I could tell you. Mom…I am so happy. Ainsley was worth the wait." I turn around and head downstairs. Twenty-four hours from now, I will have a wife, a great son and now a baby on the way. Life is good.

 **Twenty-Four Hours Later**

"Reid, you may now recite your wedding vows that you have written for Ainsley," the priest nods towards me. I look over at my family and the full chapel. We were both raised catholic so we had no problem agreeing to a small intimate ceremony presided by the local priest. The chapel is small and barely holds our 75 guests. Jax is my best man and Ainsley's sister is her matron of honor. That is all the wedding party we wanted. I look down at Finn who is standing between Ainsley and me, which is where I want him to be. I put my hand on his shoulder and with my other hand take Ainsley's hand and kiss it softly.

"Ainsley and Finn, I knew within the first second I saw you both on that boat at Coeur d'Alene Lake that the three of us would be a family. I can't say how I knew. I just knew. I wasn't looking to be anyone's boyfriend, husband or father, but it didn't take me long after spending time with you to know I was right. Finn, I have been given the wonderful privilege and gift to become your father. I take that as seriously as I take marrying your beautiful mother. I will love you as much as any future siblings your mother and I bring into our family. I will guide you and take care of you. I will make sure you always have what you need. I will probably have to be the bad guy every once in a while, and discipline you like a loving father must do. But mostly I want to thank you for loving me too and for allowing me to be your father. It is the greatest honor I have ever been given." I bring his face up to look at me lifting his chin and he has tears in his eyes and I know he needs me, and I won't let him down. "I love you buddy." I tap his nose and he nods with a big smile. I look out again and see my dad and he nods at me and I am stunned to see him wipe his eyes. I take a deep breath then look at Ainsley and kiss her hand again.

"Ainsley Máire O'Brien Daniels…I love you. I am so in love with you. I have, to the utter shock of all those that know me, fallen so hard for you that I can honestly tell you that there is rarely a moment that I don't think of you and Finn. I have looked forward to this moment every waking hour since you said yes. I will always honor you. I will provide for you, Finn and our future children." I wink at her, no one but our mothers know our secret. "I look forward to more of the laughs we share as I love your great sense of humor. I love our quiet nights, our easy life. Holding your hand and watching those painful shows like say "Yes to the Dress" or whatever it is called, and fighting with you for the last handful of popcorn. It is all I ever really wanted. But it took me my whole adult life to find you. Your loyalty, your passion and care of others are what I value. You have felt and experienced pain and didn't have it easy. You are so strong. I pledge to you that as my wife…you will never have to go through life's experiences alone again. I will always be there for you. Thank you for saying yes. Thank you for giving me Finn. Thank you for loving me. Forever baby. Here is to forever."

"Ainsley, you may now recite your vows to Reid." The priest nods and waits as Ainsley composes herself and wipes a few tears.

"Reid Salvatore Sawyer, you are my knight in shining armor. You didn't just rescue Finn and I that day on the lake from a potential disaster boat trip," I smile down at her and she laughs, "God what was I thinking? Anyway, you rescued us from loneliness. Grief. The struggle of being a single working mother trying to teach my little American son how to play baseball, not the most common sport here in Ireland." The crowd laughs and I nod. She can't throw a ball for shit. "You walked into our lives and the days and nights just got better and much brighter. Quickly you brought joy and smiles to our faces that hadn't been there in a long time. But the best part is…I fell in love. I found a man that is kind, gentle, giving and I know you are completely devoted to Finn and to me." God, she is beautiful with her long auburn hair flowing just the way I like it. "I look forward to every day for the rest of our lives. Thank you for loving us. For taking care of us and mostly for giving us a future that includes the most wonderful, handsome man on the planet. I will love you passionately for the rest of our lives."

We exchange rings and then the moment I never knew I wanted until I met Ainsley O'Brian Daniels is finally here. The priest puts one hand on Finn, and clasps his hand over ours.

"I bless this marriage in the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit…Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce to you…the Reid Sawyer family. Mr. Sawyer, you may now kiss your lovely bride, Mrs. Ainsley Sawyer." I put one arm around Finn and pull him close feeling his head against my hip, and take my other hand and pull Ainsley to me and bend down and kiss her softly before whispering in her ear. "I love you. I love all three of you."


End file.
